Identity
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO - CONTINUAÇÃO DE INITIATE] Harry Potter era um garoto altamente extraordinário, mesmo entre os bruxos. Sua característica mais notável, entretanto, era seu talento para se meter em problemas, talento maior até que o de seu padrinho.
1. Choices Made

**Identity**

 **Por MarauderLover7**

 **Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

 **Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

 **Disclaimer** : A autora, MarauderLover7, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

 **Sumário:** [TRADUÇÃO - CONTINUAÇÃO DE INITIATE]Harry Potter era um garoto altamente extraordinário, mesmo entre os bruxos. Sua característica mais notável, entretanto, era seu talento para se meter em problemas, talento maior até que o de seu padrinho.

 **Aviso:** Identity é a terceira parte de uma série que, por enquanto, conta com cinco partes (Innocent, Initiate, Identity, Impose e Intensity). A série ainda está em andamento, então em algum momento vamos acabar alcançando as publicações da autora e, aí, as atualizações não dependerão mais apenas de mim, okay?

Como sempre, nomes dos personagens foram mantidos no original. Um ou outro eu acabei usando o nome traduzido, mas em regra, não o fiz. Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar.

Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu gostei e, como sempre: comentem! É apenas pelos comentários que posso saber se estão gostando e se a qualidade da tradução está satisfatória. :)

Boa leitura!

 **Capítulo Um**

 **Choices Made**

 **(Escolhas Feitas)**

 _Ele estava quebrando; conseguia sentir, a fraqueza em seus braços e pernas, a forte dor que o fazia achar que sua cabeça explodiria e, acima de tudo, a voz alta e fria que ria dele._

Quirinus sentou-se, ofegante, e rasgou a própria mente, procurando, mas estava sozinho.

 _Só eu_ , disse a si mesmo. _Nada dele, apenas eu..._ Massageou os olhos e espiou a parte principal de seu apartamento. Seu apartamento era minúsculo — havia apenas uma cozinha, um quarto e um banheiro, e nenhum deles estava em um estado particularmente bom. Havia, entretanto, camadas e camadas de proteções em cima de tudo. Se alguém simplesmente respirasse no corredor, Quirinus saberia. E como nenhum alarme disparara, não havia ninguém do lado de dentro. _Só eu_ , voltou a se dizer.

Pegou sua varinha — que conseguira comprar com Ollivander — no criado-mudo e a balançou. Um momento depois, um copo de água flutuou para dentro do quarto e Quirinus o bebeu, antes de colocar o copo e a varinha no criado-mudo com as mãos trêmulas e tentou se recompor.

Então Quirinus, sendo um Corvinal, _pensou_. Tinha chegado à várias conclusões; a primeira era que Azkaban era a punição perfeita para todos, menos para os Corvinais — os Lufos odiaram o isolamento, os Sonserinos sentiriam que estavam perdendo tempo, que não alcançariam nada, e os Grifinórios odiariam ficar parados. Os Corvinais odiariam a deterioração de sua mente, é claro, e a falta de estímulos, mas, depois de um tempo, não teriam muito mais de sua mente para se importarem.

Mas um Corvinal que fizera coisas horríveis e não fora mandado para Azkaban seria forçado a pensar nas coisas e isso, Quirinus pensou, era uma punição ainda pior.

Sua segunda conclusão era que Dumbledore sabia disso. Dumbledore sabia que ele pensaria em Christopher, pensaria no potencial que tinha sido perdido, e pensaria em que tal coisa era horrível, matar uma criança. Dumbledore devia ter sabido que Quirinus pensaria em todas as outras coisas que podia ter aprendido no ano que passara repetindo seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, pensaria na maneira que _fracassara_.

Os Grifinórios viam o fracasso como um desafio; os Sonserinos, como uma oportunidade de criar caráter. Os Lufos não se importavam em fracassar, desde que houvessem dado seu melhor, mas para Quirinus, para um Corvinal... Quirinus nunca fracassara em nada antes, não em uma prova ou trabalho, não em uma entrevista de emprego... E fracassar em algo que investira tanto... Quirinus esfregou as têmporas e afundou-se em seus travesseiros.

Estava voltando a dormir quando sua varinha vibrou e começou a emitir um som agudo. Quirinus se sentou e a pegou. Brigou com os cobertores por um momento e, quando se soltou, ficou parado no meio do pequeno quarto, a varinha erguida, trêmulo.

Houve uma batida na porta. Quirinus prendeu a respiração.

— Abra a porta, garoto! — mandou uma voz rouca. Quando Quirinus não respondeu, houve um murmúrio alto e a voz disse: — Posso vê-lo em seu quarto, sabe! — O estômago de Quirinus se apertou. — Então eu sei que você está aí e não estou com vontade de derrubar nenhuma porta hoje, mas o farei se eu...

— Estou indo — conseguiu dizer. — Desculpe, estou indo. Eu só estava... — Mas Quirinus não se deu ao trabalho de pensar numa desculpa; quem quer que fosse, sabia que ele só ficara parado. Quirinus abriu as trancas (mágicas e mecânicas) da porta e abriu um vão.

Um olho azul-elétrico aterrorizante o olhou de volta. Quirinus engoliu um grito e abriu mais um pouco a porta. A carranca de Alastor Moody e, atrás dele, o rosto mal-humorado de Sirius Black o olharam de volta.

— O-olá — disse Quirinus, surpreso por ter gaguejado. Achara ter se livrado disso há anos, quando o professor Flitwick dera um fim ao _bullying_.

— Boa noite — disse Moody com um sorriso bastante assustador. Era claro que eles estavam ali para vê-lo, então Quirinus se afastou da porta e permitiu que entrassem. — Pode guardar isso aí — continuou ele, indicando a varinha na mão de Quirinus. — Não tem permissão de nos machucar e, mesmo que tentasse, damos conta de você. — Quirinus colocou a varinha no bolso.

— Posso... querem chá...?

— Não, obrigado — falou Black pela primeira vez. — Só estamos de passagem.

— Vieram ver se ainda estou vivo? — perguntou Quirinus.

— Não — respondeu Black, parecendo confuso. — Viemos ver se não machucou mais ninguém.

— Ah — disse Quirinus. Moody tomou um gole de seu frasco e mancou na direção do quarto. — Aonde ele está i-indo? — quis saber.

— Dumbledore disse que te visitou — disse Black em voz baixa. — E ele disse que você estava... bem, que você estava mantendo sua parte do Voto. Mas Olho-Tonto e eu quisemos ter certeza, como pode entender.

— Certamente — disse Quirinus, tenso. Estudou Black por um momento, curioso apesar de tudo. — Você não confia na palavra de Dumbledore?

— Eu não confio em _você_ — disse Black simplesmente. Quirinus era talentoso em Oclumência (uma das poucas coisas boas oriundas do ano anterior), mas não tinha igual talento em Legilimência. Mas desejava ter; estaria muito interessado em ver o que Black estava pensando. — Nós te deixamos fora de Azkaban e longe das mãos de Voldemort — Quirinus se contorceu —, e quanto mais eu penso nisso, menos acho que você merece. — O tom de Black não era bravo nem cruel, apenas perturbado. — Eu vou me garantir de que você não machuque mais ninguém.

— Eu jurei o Voto, então...

— São meras precauções — disse Black com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. — E eu vim te dar um aviso; só porque eu não contei ao Ministério quem você é nem que você está vivo, não significa que não contei nada. O Ministério e Gringotes receberam uma descrição da sua magia... eu contei a eles que foi você que entregou Croaker a Voldemort — Quirinus não conseguiu evitar o encolher que seguiu o nome — e, também, que foi você quem matou Krognug, o duende, e que foi você quem invadiu Gringotes... Então, se for a algum desses lugares, não espere uma... bem, não espere uma recepção acalorada.

— Onde é que vou achar trabalho, então? Ou conseguir dinheiro?

— Sua invasão teria sido um sucesso se a Pedra já não tivesse sido levada — disse Black. — Você conhece o funcionamento interno de Gringotes de um jeito que só os duendes conhecem, e esse conhecimento não é coberto pelo Voto. Você não conhece o Ministério tão bem assim, pelo menos até onde eu sei, mas sua mente é suscetível a Voldemort. — Dessa vez, Quirinus se esforçou para não se encolher, e Black o olhou, pensativo. — Ele não vai querer te usar novamente, não do mesmo jeito, mas ele não teria o menor problema em tirar informações de você se te encontrasse novamente, e você é esperto demais para ficar preso num baixo cargo no Ministério.

"Você subiria", continuou Black. "Já sabemos que você gosta de poder e que fará qualquer coisa", ele torceu os lábios "para consegui-lo. E subir lhe daria acesso a todos os tipos de informações que ninguém particularmente quer que Voldemort tenha."

— Então, vai me expulsar do mundo bruxo? — perguntou curtamente. — Me alienar... sem Ministério, sem Gringotes... Dumbledore nunca permitirá que eu volte à escola... O que sobra?

— Mais do que você teria se estivesse em Azkaban ou morto — respondeu Black em voz baixa. — Olho-Tonto?

— Nada suspeito — respondeu Olho-Tonto, mancando de volta para a sala. Seu olho mágico correu por Quirinus, enquanto o outro continuava parado. Quirinus estremeceu.

— Acho que não precisam de mais nada, então? — perguntou, cauteloso. Por mais que quisesse que eles fossem embora, preferia a companhia deles a companhia de seus pensamentos.

— Já disse tudo o que precisava dizer — falou Black.

— Devo esperar outra visita? — perguntou a ele, um pouco sarcástico.

— Ah, sim — respondeu Moody, sorrindo assustadoramente. — Veja, eu me aposentei, garoto, e eu preciso de algo para fazer, para me manter ocupado. Acho que vamos acabar nos conhecendo muito bem. — Pela primeira vez desde que chegou, Black sorriu, ou melhor, mostrou um sorriso forçado. — Até a próxima!

— É, tchau — falou Quirinus num fio de voz.

 **-x-**

— Fique por perto, Hydrus — disse Lucius, sem olhar para trás para ver se Hydrus obedecia ou não, porque sabia que ele obedeceria.

— Achei que íamos olhar as vassouras — disse Hydrus, um leve tom choroso em sua voz.

— E olharemos — respondeu —, logo depois de eu terminar meus negócios com o senhor Grotler. — Hydrus não respondeu; Lucius olhou para ele e viu que a atenção de seu filho tinha sido capturada por um bruxo esfarrapado aconchegado ao lado de uma lata de lixo.

— Que nojento — disse Hydrus, não se preocupando em abaixar a voz. — Acho que prefiro morrer a viver assim. — O bruxo enrugou o rosto e colocou a mão no bolso de suas vestes esfarrapadas, mas Lucius já tinha sacado a varinha e acertado o homem com um estupore não verbal. Hydrus pareceu deleitado.

— Por aqui — disse Lucius brevemente, e Hydrus apressou-se a segui-lo.

A Farmácia Grotler's era uma lojinha escura, apertada entre uma loja que vendia criaturas mágicas, na qual Lucius comprara um Occami, e uma loja ainda menor, na qual pagava-se para que maldições ou encantamentos fossem postos em pessoas ou objetos. O próprio Grotler parecia se sentir em casa no espaço apertado e mal iluminado de sua loja; ele era um homem acocorado, com um olho só, uma corcunda e um sorriso bastante torto.

Hydrus olhou para os ingredientes e frascos que preenchiam as prateleiras que iam até o teto.

— Não toque em nada — avisou Lucius.

— Senhor Malfoy — ofegou Grotler, mancando em sua direção. — A que devo o prazer?

— Eu quero saber se você tem interesse em certos itens que estão em minha posse — disse Lucius, tirando uma lista das vestes. Grotler pegou o pergaminho de sua mão e o examinou.

— Está com medo das batidas — disse Grotler, astuto. — Não é, senhor Malfoy?

— Não é da sua conta — respondeu ele, franzindo o cenho. "Medo" certamente não era a palavra certa de todo modo. "Preocupado" era mais apropriada, em sua opinião. Trabalhara duro até chegar onde estava para perder tudo só porque algum Auror intrometido encontrara alguns venenos em sua casa.

A piada que era sua sobrinha e o parceiro Auror dela, felizmente, não encontraram nada, mas Lucius duvidava que ela seria a última Auror a tentar investigá-lo. Estremeceu ao pensar em McKinnon liderando uma dessas batidas; ela, sabia, não iria embora até encontrar alguma coisa. Lucius queria se garantir de que não houvesse nada a ser encontrado.

— O que é da sua conta — continuou Lucius — é se tem ou não interesse nesses itens.

— E se eu não tiver? — ofegou Grotler.

— Visitarei Borgin na semana que vem — contou. — Ele comprará o que sobrar... Só assumi, considerando que venenos são sua especialidade, que você gostaria da chance de ficar com alguns dos... itens mais raros.

— Borgin comprará qualquer coisa sem realmente apreciá-las — disse Grotler, olhando feio para Borgin & Burke's pela janela. — Seria uma pena ver alguns desses itens acabarem com _ele_. — Grotler mancou para trás do balcão para pegar uma pena e começou a escrever na lista cuidadosamente construída. Lucius torceu os lábios. — Aqui está. — Grotler lhe devolveu a lista. — Posso tirar esses itens das suas mãos, se quiser. — Lucius dobrou a lista, tomando o cuidado de tocá-la o mínimo necessário, e a guardou em um bolso.

— Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, como sempre — disse, enquanto Grotler ia inspecionar suas vitrines. — Eu volto na semana que vem. — Grotler acenou por cima do ombro. — Hydrus — rosnou, pois Hydrus inclinava-se sobre um caldeirão enorme e fumegante no fundo da loja. — Vamos.

Os dois saíram da loja e da Travessa do Tranco, indo para Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Hydrus estava quase saltitando ao chegarem e tinha um sorriso em seu rosto que, por algum motivo, fez Lucius se lembrar de Draco.

Pensar em seu filho mais novo fez Lucius suspirar. Esperara que as férias fossem boas para Draco, que permitissem que ele clareasse as ideias. Lucius tinha até pedido que Dobby confiscasse as cartas de Draco; não havia muito que pudesse fazer sobre quem Draco escolhia como companhia na escola, mas certamente podia controlar isso em sua própria casa. E esperava que Draco percebesse que não sentia falta de seus colegas de Casa e que ele se visse gostando da companhia das crianças puro-sangue, como Hydrus.

Draco ainda não falara nada sobre suas cartas, o que Lucius tomou como um bom sinal, mas fora algumas conversas com o garoto Nott e a mais nova das garotas Greengrass, Draco parecia não se importar muito com seus colegas Sonserinos, assim como, Lucius precisava admitir, eles não pareciam se importar com ele. A jovem Daphne Greengrass, com quem Hydrus se entendia muito bem, e Pansy Parkinson, que costumava ser tão próxima de Draco, pareciam divertirem-se ao provocá-lo. Ou foi o que Narcissa lhe contara uma noite, depois do jantar.

Mas além das refeições ou dos eventos especiais, Lucius quase não vira Draco durante as férias. Lucius não se esforçara mais do que Draco para ter contato com ele. Não era que não se importava com seu filho — apesar de ter ficado furioso ao descobrir sobre a aventura malsucedida de Draco com Potter —, era simplesmente que Lucius não sabia o que fazer com ele, do jeito que sabia com Hydrus.

Hydrus era como uma versão mais jovem de Lucius, como as crianças puro-sangue com quem Lucius crescera. Draco era como... bem, ele era como uma mistura estranha de Sirius e Regulus Black, que Lucius conhecera na escola. Mas Sirius tinha sido muito mais hostil do que Draco já tinha sido, e Regulus tinha sido muito mais... bem, mais _Sonserino_. Lucius, como um Sonserino, de uma longa linhagem de Sonserinos, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer com seu filho Grifinório. Suspirou mais uma vez, e chamou Hydrus.

— Acha que Draco gostaria de uma vassoura? — perguntou.

— Não — respondeu Hydrus. — Ele nunca voa. Compre um livro para ele; a única coisa que ele faz é ler. Ele é quase tão ruim quanto aquela Granger, mas pelo menos Draco é só um traidor de sangue, não um sangue-ruim. — Depois, ele disse: — Venha ver a Nimbus 2001, pai, é incrível. A melhor vassoura disponível, foi o que ouvi o gerente dizer. Acho que vou precisar dela se quero ser o melhor nos testes para Apanhador.

— Também acho que precisará — concordou, embora achasse que Hydrus conseguiria entrar no time mesmo que usasse uma das péssimas vassouras da escola. Hydrus voava bem (melhor do que Lucius nessa idade), e tinham passado muito tempo treinando durante o verão. Ele não deveria ter nenhum problema para entrar.

Alguns milhares de galeões depois, Lucius viu-se com um filho muito arrogante e uma vassoura cuidadosamente embrulhada.

— Pai — disse Hydrus, soando confuso —, o Caldeirão Furado é por _ali_...

— Eu sei, Hydrus — disse lentamente.

— Bem, então aonde nós estamos...

— Floreios e Borrões — respondeu.

— Por quê? — perguntou Hydrus. — Só vamos comprar as coisas da escola na próxima...

— Você disse que Draco prefere um livro, não disse? — falou Lucius e gesticulou para que Hydrus o acompanhasse.

 **-x-**

— Draco — disse a mão, batendo firmemente na porta. — Com quem está falando?

— Ninguém — respondeu Draco, apressando-se a escrever seu nome no fim da carta. — Vá — sussurrou, colocando a carta na mão de seu visitante. Monstro sumiu com um estalo bem quando a mãe abriu a porta e entrou, franzindo o cenho.

— Estive querendo falar com você — disse ela.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou, acomodando-se na cadeira de sua escrivaninha.

— O fim do semestre — respondeu. Draco apertou o maxilar, mas não respondeu. — Eu... eu fico feliz que você acredite que seus colegas de Casa mereçam tamanha lealdade. — Mais uma vez, Draco ficou em silêncio. — Eles devem ser pessoas extraordinárias para você responder dessa forma. — Draco esperou. — O que não me deixou feliz — disse a mãe, a voz ainda tensa —, foi a maneira na qual você escolheu demonstrar essa lealdade.

De novo, Draco não respondeu. Ele não tinha contado detalhes específicos sobre o que acontecera naquela noite no alçapão, ou melhor, o _porquê_ de ter ido, mas ou alguém contara aos seus pais ou eles simplesmente chegaram à conclusão correta. Draco não sabia muito sobre a guerra; só que seu pai e a tia Bella tinham servido ao Lorde das Trevas e que eles tinham gostado, e que Potter derrotara o Lorde das Trevas e, supostamente, arruinara tudo.

Mas Draco, apesar de sua criação, gostava bastante de Potter, de Weasley e de Granger. E gostava bastante de si mesmo, e se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse conseguido pegar a Pedra, Draco teria sido morto, junto de seus amigos.

— Bem? — disse a mãe. — Não tem _nada_ a dizer?

— Não — respondeu. — Já aconteceu. Eu não posso mudar as coisas. — _Não que eu fosse mudar, mas ela não precisa saber disso._ O estômago de Draco se apertou com culpa, mas ele abaixou os olhos e tentou parecer arrependido.

— Não pode mudar o que aconteceu — corrigiu ela. — Mas e se algo assim voltar a acontecer? E aí, Draco? Irá colocar a todos nós em perigo ao desafiar tão abertamente o homem que fez tanto por nós quando estava no poder? — Havia uma leve pitada de desgosto em sua expressão, e Draco achou que teria o afetado mais se não estivesse acostumado a ver o mesmo no rosto de seu irmão. Ainda assim, era sua mãe.

— Não voltarei a preocupá-la desse modo, mãe — falou. — Prometo. Eu não quis colocar a família em perigo. — Essa parte era verdade. Entendia que sua família podia não gostar de sua decisão, que eles não apoiariam, mas não achara que eles estariam em perigo... só que ele estaria, porque o Lorde das Trevas estava tentando voltar e ele, todos sabiam, não tolerava traidores de sangue. — Eu só estava tentando ajudar...

— Seus colegas de Casa — disse ela. — Eu sei.

— Não meus colegas — murmurou.

— Oh? — perguntou a mãe, erguendo uma sobrancelha fina.

— Meus amigos — disse Draco.

— Ah — disse ela lentamente, olhando-o, pensativa. — Seus amigos. Entendo. — Depois de um momento, ela suspirou. — Posso lhe dizer algo?

— É claro, mãe — respondeu Draco.

— Bellatrix é minha irmã e eu gosto muito dela — disse ela, quase severa.

— Sim, mãe — falou. — Eu sei.

— E eu fico triste por vê-la em Azkaban — falou, o rosto se fechando. — Mas o Ministério acredita que é onde ela deve estar e, apesar das diferenças entre a minha opinião e a do Ministério, seria muito tolo se eu contestasse. É melhor não dizer nada e concordar com eles do que contestar seu cárcere e ser proibida de visitá-la. — Ela estudou Draco por um momento. — Você me entende?

Draco provavelmente não teria entendido se não fosse por aquela conversa esclarecedora sobre vermelho e verde com Dumbledore. A mãe queria dizer que ele podia ficar com as pessoas para fazê-las felizes sem necessariamente fazer algo para ajudá-las ou concordar com elas.

Ela certamente lhe dera muito no que pensar, algo que não teria considerado antes por que parecia muito... dissimulado ou algo assim. Se Draco discordava das pessoas, tinha a tendência a dizer-lhes, e uma vez Granger sugerira que era por isso que ele tinha dificuldades em fazer amigos.

Mas agora Draco tinha amigos e _queria_ se dar bem com eles, independentemente do que sua família pensava. Ainda se importava com sua família, mas eles eram tinham uma visão limitada sobre certas coisas e eram teimosos sobre outras. Sua Seleção, por exemplo. Draco teria bufado, mas sua mãe ainda estava ali, observando-o.

 _Então, talvez seja com minha família que eu tenha que ficar para fazer feliz, do jeito que a mãe fez com o Ministério...?_ Draco franziu o cenho, pensando. Isso significaria que sua lealdade era de seus amigos, não de sua família... _Ou pode ser que minha lealmente seja comigo mesmo, e o que me mantiver vivo_ , pensou e assentiu.

— Entendo — disse lentamente, pensando que a mãe provavelmente não quisera que ele chegasse a _essa_ conclusão.

— Muito bem — disse ela. — Então, sem mais aventuras imprudentes?

— Sim — respondeu e adicionou silenciosamente: _que você vai ficar sabendo ou vai se preocupar._

A expressão dela vacilou, e Draco perguntou-se se ela tinha adivinhado o que ele estava pensando. Apressou-se a tirar qualquer expressão do rosto, do jeito que Severus fazia, antes de abrir um sorriso cuidadoso. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e, hesitante, segurou a mão de Draco.

— Fico feliz — disse, a voz tremendo um pouco. Ela olhou para a mesa, na qual a pena de Draco pingava tinta no que tinha sido uma folha em branco de pergaminho. A expressão dela ficou tensa e ela soltou a mão de Draco, alisando as vestes. — Vejo que o interrompi — disse em voz baixa. Ela hesitou e disse: — Está mandando cartas para seus amigos?

— Se não tiver problema — disse.

— Não sei por que teria — respondeu. Draco observou seu rosto com cautela.

 _Não é mentira_ , pensou ele no mesmo instante em que Hydrus começava a chamar a mãe no andar inferior, e ela saiu do quarto de Draco. _Talvez ela não saiba?_ Descartou esse pensamento na mesma hora. _O pai não guarda segredos da mãe._

 **-x-**

— Vai aceitar? — perguntou Remus, os lábios dormentes. Uma xícara fumegante de café foi colocada à sua frente na mesa. — Obrigado — conseguiu dizer e a garçonete, que normalmente parava para conversar (eles eram conhecidos dela, porque iam à cafeteria do Ministério frequentemente), olhou de um para o outro e foi embora.

— Se eu tivesse decidido, teria dito — disse Dora, parecendo exasperada. — Eu queria ver o que você acha antes de me comprometer com qualquer coisa. — Remus não respondeu por um momento, ocupando-se ao adicionar açúcar ao seu café. Dora fez um som impaciente. — Bem? O que acha? — Remus tomou um gole e colocou a xícara na mesa.

— Acho que parece ser uma oportunidade maravilhosa — falou em voz baixa. — Você quer ir?

— Como você disse, é uma oportunidade fantástica — respondeu ela, seu cabelo ficando amarelo por um momento. Então, voltou ao rosa chiclete. — Mas eu... bem... meus pais estão aqui, todos meus amigos estão aqui, _você_ está aqui... E... bem, é tão abrupto! Eu tenho uma semana para responder e, se eu aceitar, vou ter só mais uma semana antes de ter que começar! Mas Scrimgeour, Olho-Tonto e Charlus Potter são lendas no nosso Ministério, mas só por causa do Elliot Pinard! E depois de terem feito isso, Potter e Scrimgeour viraram Auror Chefe! — Dora tinha uma expressão sonhadora no rosto. — Digo, Pinard era um Auror na época do Grindelwald... as coisas que ele deve ter aprendido... e Anastasiya Orlov e Ken Sato são nomes _enormes_. Eu cresci lendo as bibliografias deles... bem, não a de Sato, mas ele é só cinco anos mais velho que eu, então...

— Você não respondeu a perguntas — falou Remus em voz baixa, tomando outro gole.

Dora murmurou um agradecimento para a garçonete, que tinha voltado com uma xícara de chá, e ergueu os olhos. Havia um sorriso muito pequeno e muito nervoso em seu rosto.

— Acho que isso é algo que eu gostaria de fazer — falou, observando-o com cuidado.

 _Devia ter sabido_ , pensou ele. _Se não fosse meu... problema que arruinaria tudo, seria alguma outra coisa._ Ele a observou com carinho, do outro lado da mesa. _Ela é jovem, inteligente e talentosa._ A oferta para um treinamento avançado de Aurores era evidência disso; Dora tinha lhe contado que apenas dez deles, do mundo todo, tinham sido aceitos, e Dora tinha sido uma dos três Aurores europeus a ser convidada. Se isso não provava seu talento, Remus não sabia o que provaria. _E aí entro eu... velho — bem, velho comparado a ela —, pobre e falido, como tenho dito há anos. Sou um professor na escola, mas só por que Dumbledore não dá ouvidos ao Ministério._

— É uma oportunidade maravilhosa. — Ouviu-se repetir e forçou um sorriso para ela.

— Não é? — Ela quase guinchou. — É estranho ser na França e não em um lugar mais central, mas afinal _é_ organizado por Pinard, e ele já está um pouco velho demais para ir muito longe...

Enquanto Dora tagarelava animadamente, Remus a observava com aquele sorriso forçado preso no rosto, enquanto seu mundo desmoronava ao seu redor.

 _Continua._


	2. A Bad Idea

**Capítulo Dois**

 **A Bad Idea**

 **(Uma Péssima Ideia)**

Remus considerava Grimmauld Place mais seu lar do que sua cabana confortável, mas solitária. Fora onde passara o verão do ano anterior depois do ataque à sua cabana e passara as festas — quando não era necessário na escola — ali, também. E, ainda que Remus não fosse protegido pelo Fidelius do jeito que Sirius e Harry eram, Grimmauld ainda tinha uma das melhores proteções, além do Ministério, de Gringotes e de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore tinha lhe pedido que passasse o verão lá também, para que continuasse intacto até que o novo ano escolar começasse. Remus não tinha entendido, mas Dumbledore tinha dito algo sobre uma maldição e não explicara, porque temera uma profecia autorrealizável. Remus decidira acreditar que Dumbledore tinha bons motivos para pedir tal coisa e tinha concordado.

Assim, Remus não tocava mais a campainha quando chegava, nem mandava sua coruja Strix, pedindo permissão para usar o flu. De fato, Sirius tinha lhe dado uma chave no começo das férias de verão, que, graças às varinhas, era uma mera formalidade.

Remus pisou no assoalho que rangia atrás da porta da frente por hábito e pendurou sua capa nos ganchos no corredor. Conseguiu sentir o cheiro do almoço sendo preparado no andar inferior e conseguiu ouvir o som de batidas nos andares superiores. Ainda que _soasse_ como um Hipogrifo enlouquecido, Remus sabia que era mais provável que fossem Sirius e Harry.

Apesar da notícia que Dora lhe dera no dia anterior e da lua cheia — que era no dia seguinte e certamente não o ajudava em nada —, Remus sentiu um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios e subiu os primeiros lances da escada.

A fonte do barulho logo ficou aparente; Remus tinha acabado de chegar ao segundo andar quando uma forma negra e peluda saiu correndo da biblioteca, com uma figura maior e mais descabelada logo atrás. Sem diminuir a velocidade, Padfoot soltou um latido suave que mais parecia um cumprimento.

— O que ele fez? — perguntou Remus.

Com a facilidade da experiência, Sirius se transformou em humano no meio do passo. Harry, ao perceber que não era mais perseguido, trotou até Remus, o rabo balançando, e se transformou, apesar de tê-lo feito com muito menos graça do que Sirius demonstrara.

— Nada — disse Harry, sorrindo. — Só estamos esticando as pernas antes de amanhã à noite. — Sirius, que também estivera sorrindo, olhou para Remus e seu sorriso sumiu.

— Essa, não — disse Remus, cansado. — Acho que vai ser... difícil, mesmo com a poção. — Sirius o olhou duramente e Remus fingiu não perceber.

— Então eu posso ajudar — insistiu Harry, sem perceber a troca entre eles. — Eu tive muita prática — disse antes que Sirius pudesse terminar. — E estou maior agora... — _Isso_ , pelo menos, era verdade; Harry tinha crescido alguns centímetros desde o fim do semestre, mas ele ainda era pequeno quando comparado a Padfoot e Moony.

— Você ainda consegue passar por baixo de mim — lembrou Sirius, ecoando os pensamentos de Remus. — E Moony é maior.

— Eu agradeço que queira ajudar — disse Remus, e era verdade; com Dora indo embora logo, aceitaria toda companhia que conseguisse. — Mas não vai dar pra começar com essa. Por favor, acredite nisso.

— A próxima vai ser já em Hogwarts — lembrou Harry, carrancudo.

— E desde que você não seja pego indo para a floresta, eu não vejo nenhum problema — falou Sirius.

— E tenha feito seu dever de casa — adicionou Remus. Harry e Sirius lhe deram um olhar idêntico de repulsa, antes de trocarem um sorriso. Os três se sobressaltaram quando Monstro apareceu ao lado de Harry e curvou-se, entregando-lhe um pergaminho grosso no qual seu nome estava escrito.

— Monstro pode voltar pela manhã — disse Monstro, e Harry assentiu, ávido, e pediu licença. Monstro sumiu antes que eles pudessem dizer algo.

— O que, em nome de Merlin...? — perguntou Remus, olhando para Sirius, e os passos de Harry soaram na escada acima deles.

— Vai ver que o Harry esqueceu que temos duas corujas na casa. — Mas Sirius não parecia particularmente preocupado, só um pouco confuso; sua atenção estava em Remus. — Está tudo bem?

— Estava pensando em me deitar um pouco antes do jantar — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Estou começando a sentir a lua. — Sirius crispou os lábios, mas não falou mais nada.

 _Estranho_ , pensou Remus, franzindo o cenho.

— Marlene vem jantar aqui hoje? — perguntou Remus.

— Ela vai fazer uma daquelas batidas idiotas — suspirou Sirius. Depois da morte de Saul Croaker no Departamento de Mistérios, Fudge mandara que o Departamento de Aurores investigasse todos os funcionários do Ministério e todos aqueles associados ao Ministério por ligação com magia das trevas. Sirius tinha dito, mais de uma vez, durante os jantares naquele verão que ele achava que era uma perda de tempo e dinheiro. — Mas ela falou que pode passar por aqui depois. — Sirius inclinou a cabeça. — A Dora vem?

— Não — disse Remus e perguntou-se por que sua voz soara tão defensiva. Pigarreou. — Ela tinha outras coisas para fazer.

Sirius bufou e deixou Remus sozinho no patamar.

 **-x-**

— Na próxima — disse Padfoot, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry. — Prometo.

— Está bem — murmurou Harry. Estava desapontado, mas Padfoot tinha concordado em receber Ron (já que Hermione estava visitando o avô em Norfolk, e Draco estava confinado à Mansão Malfoy) para que ele lhe fizesse companhia enquanto Padfoot e Moony estivessem fora.

— Anda _logo_ , Sirius! — rosnou Moony dos andares inferiores. Ron, acomodado na cadeira de Harry, não pareceu ter ouvido, mas Harry ouviu, assim como Padfoot, que riu. — Pare de rir, seu idiota sádico! — Padfoot riu com zombaria (bem baixinho) e Harry conseguiu ouvir Moony bater os pés de um lado para o outro. Ao olhar para a lua pela janela, Harry soube que a transformação de Moony demoraria um pouco mais de uma hora para acontecer, então ainda tinham bastante tempo, mas Moony costumava gostar de já estar acomodado em sua cabana.

— Voltaremos pela manhã — falou Padfoot, dando um passo em direção à porta.

— _Finalmente!_

— Não arranque os cabelos, Moony — falou Padfoot pela porta.

— Por quê? — foi a resposta mordaz. — Em uma hora, vou ter mais cabelo do que sei o que fazer! E garras, Padfoot, com as quais eu vou te destroçar se você não andar logo! — Padfoot riu e Ron, que parecia _ter_ ouvido a última parte, não parecia saber o que pensar. Harry apenas deu de ombros. — Padfoot, eu juro por... Ai!

— O mestre Moony devia saber das coisas — Harry ouviu Monstro dizer. — Que tipo de exemplo ele está dando ao mestre Harry e ao senhor Weasley? Monstro só pode torcer para que o mestre Moony não seja assim na escola, oh, sim, ele torce!

— É melhor eu ir salvá-lo, acho — disse Padfoot ironicamente.

— Quem? — perguntou Harry. — Monstro ou Moony?

— Ainda não sei — respondeu ele. — Acho que vou descobrir quando chegar lá.

— Recebi uma carta do Draco ontem — contou Harry a Ron, enquanto Padfoot saía.

— O que ele disse? — perguntou Ron, parecendo interessado. Eles tinham recebido três cartas de Draco naquele verão; a primeira tinha sido tirada da Mansão por Tonks, quando ela e a Auror Prewett tinham feito uma das batidas do Ministério, explicando que Dobby tinha ordens de impedir que qualquer coruja chegasse a Draco ou que ele as mandasse.

A segunda carta chegara alguns dias depois do aniversário de Harry e trazia outras cartas para que Harry entregasse a Ron e a Hermione, assim como uma carta e um presente para Harry. Draco tinha lhe dado a biografia de Fulbert, o Medroso — um bruxo famoso por ter muito medo de sair de casa —, na esperança de que Harry pudesse "pelo menos aprender que cautela _é_ real", assim como mandara uma caixa de Sapinhos de Chocolate.

A terceira, como a segunda, tinha cartas para Harry, assim como outras para mandar para Ron e Hermione, a de ontem só tinha a carta de Harry.

Harry pegou a carta, que estava em seu criado-mudo, e a leu em voz alta para Ron.

 _Potter,_

 _Sim, estou bem, acho. Granger tem me recomendado livros para ler, e a última carta de Weasley tinha uma história engraçada sobre seus irmãos e um gnomo. Passei um dia todo com Severus essa semana, o que foi legal._

 _Fico feliz que só falte uma semana e pouco até voltarmos e, não, não acho que poderia te visitar antes do começo do semestre. Mas obrigado pela oferta._

 _Se Dobby soubesse que estou escrevendo isso, estou certo de que ele mandaria lembranças, então aqui estão._

 _Aproveite o resto do verão, e a gente se vê no trem, Potter._

 _Draco._

 _Diga a Weasley e a Granger que eu mandei um oi, mas que não posso escrever; acho que a mãe está subindo as escadas e não quero que ela pegue o Monstro!_

— Eu sei que é o padrinho dele e tudo o mais — disse Ron —, mas imagina passar um dia com Snape. — Harry, que tinha passado uma noite no escritório de Snape há alguns anos (depois de Snape ter decidido que Padfoot não era um bom guardião e ter sequestrado Harry), conseguia imaginar tal coisa e estremeceu. — O que você acha?

— Do Snape? — perguntou.

— Da carta — respondeu, paciente. — Acha que ele está bem?

— Difícil saber — falou. — Queria poder perguntar diretamente. Aí, se ele estiver feliz, ele pode ficar, mas se não estiver, ele poderia ficar aqui por alguns dias.

— Talvez Monstro possa nos levar? — sugeriu Ron.

— As proteções não reconhecem quando um elfo entra — disse Harry, balançando a cabeça —, mas eles vão te reconhecer, e não acho que o senhor Malfoy iria...

— Certo — disse Ron, parecendo um pouco enjoado com a ideia de enfrentar o senhor Malfoy. — Por que você não?

— Eu morei lá por uma semana antes do julgamento de Padfoot, e o senhor Malfoy me colocou nas proteções — falou. — Ele pode ter desfeito isso, mas ele estava convencido de que eu ia ficar por lá, então, é, pode ser que _eu_ consiga entrar.

— Você deveria ir, então — falou Ron.

— Mas você também quer vê-lo — disse. — Vamos dar um jeito de irmos juntos. — Ron sorriu, e Harry retribuiu, mas então começou a pensar. — O flu é protegido — disse, suspirando —, então isso não vai funcionar, e não sei criar Chaves de Portal. — Ron balançou a cabeça para dizer que também não sabia. — Posso convencer o Padfoot a organizar uma batida amanhã — falou, pensativo — e ver se ele poderia nos levar junto.

— Ele faria isso? — perguntou Ron, esperançoso.

— Provavelmente não — admitiu. Padfoot os levaria se não fosse uma batida, mas Harry sabia que o senhor Malfoy não os deixaria entrar e que Padfoot não poderia estar lá se tentassem entrar despercebidos; o senhor Malfoy provavelmente se certificaria de que isso custasse o emprego de Padfoot se ele estivesse lá. — A gente tem a moto dele, mas não sei como dirigir e acho que ele provavelmente... Ron?

— _Harry_ — falou Ron, os olhos arregalados —, eu tenho uma ideia.

 **-x-**

— Um pé depois do outro — disse Sirius —, assim mesmo, Moony. — Remus gemeu, mas conseguiu ficar em pé enquanto Sirius o guiava (ou melhor, arrastava) para fora da lareira. — Agora, escadas ou flutuar...

— Andar — conseguiu dizer Moony, rouco. Ele murmurou mais alguma coisa, que até mesmo Sirius, com seus anos de experiência interpretando um Remus pós-lua-cheia, só conseguiu entender "flutuar" e "vomitar".

Monstro surgiu na cozinha nesse momento, provavelmente para começar a preparar o café da manhã. Remus cambaleou e cobriu as orelhas para abafar o som da aparatação. Monstro se curvou a ele, antes de ir ajudar Sirius a fazer Remus subir as escadas. Foi quando os murmurinhos chamaram sua atenção, e aí Sirius ouviu o som de passos.

— Padfoot — disse Harry, aparecendo com Ron no alto das escadas. — Oi, Moony. — Remus resmungou alguma coisa que podia ser um cumprimento.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Sirius, notando a mochila no ombro de Harry.

— À Toca — respondeu ele, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para Ron, cujo cheiro era ansioso.

Sirius abriu a boca para perguntar _exatamente_ o que eles iam fazer quando chegassem à Toca — pelo cheiro, sabia que Harry não mentira — quando a campainha soou pela casa. Remus recuou e caiu. Monstro tentou ajudá-lo, mas Remus tinha afastado os braços para cobrir as orelhas, e Monstro desistiu, indo atender à porta.

— O Draco pode passar a noite aqui? — perguntou Harry, ajudando Sirius a erguer Remus.

— Ele vem pra cá? — perguntou Sirius, surpreso; pelo que sabia, Draco não podia nem _escrever_ para Harry.

— Talvez — respondeu Harry com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

— É claro que ele pode, garoto — disse Sirius, tentando entender no que Harry pensava. Infelizmente, sua expressão mudou quando Moony voltou a cair, e Sirius não pôde mais lê-la. Ron se aproximou para ajudar.

— É professor Snape — disse uma voz zombeteira da porta —, não _senhor_ Snape.

— Monstro se desculpa. — Sirius ouviu Monstro dizer.

— Sei. O Black es... — Sirius ergueu os olhos e viu que Snape acabara de percebê-los; Remus pendurado em Sirius, semiconsciente, e Harry e Ron indo na direção da escada da cozinha para usar a lareira. — Black — disse simplesmente, observando Remus com desgosto. Felizmente, ele não comentou.

— Assumo que você tem um motivo para estar aqui? — perguntou Sirius. — Harry, pode... — Harry voltou para erguer o outro lado de Remus, e Ron ficou parado no alto das escadas, claramente incerto se devia ajudar ou não.

— Achei que Potter gostaria de receber uma visita — disse Snape, e a cabeça loira de Draco apareceu pelo canto do batente da porta da frente, observando a estranha cena à sua frente.

— Malfoy?! — disse Ron, confuso, e Harry soltou um som estranho sob o braço de Remus. Draco entrou no saguão, parecendo nervoso, mas relaxou quando Snape o convidou a entrar, e Ron se aproximou, fazendo perguntas.

— Eu ia perguntar se ele poderia passar a noite — disse Snape —, mas parece que você já está com as mãos cheias. — Seus olhos escuros foram para Remus.

— Literalmente — adicionou Draco, sua atenção também em Remus.

— É claro que ele pode ficar — respondeu Sirius. — Harry já disse que ele ficaria... — Ron engasgou com o que pareceu uma risada, e Harry se encolheu quando Snape e Draco se viraram para olhá-lo.

— Como você sabia? — quis saber Draco. — Eu só soube hoje cedo...

— Eu também gostaria de saber — falou lentamente Snape, e o cheiro de culpa saiu de Harry. Ron continuou a rir baixinho, pelo menos até Snape se virar para ele e dizer: — Bem, Weasley?

— Monstro, pode colocar o Moony na cama, por favor? Eu vou subir em um minuto. — Sirius continuou a apoiar Remus, mas não o segurava, e quando Monstro e Remus sumiram, Sirius ficou para trás, esfregando o ombro em que Remus se apoiara.

— Chá, Snape? Ou café da manhã?

— Chá — respondeu. Ele mancou para dentro do corredor e fechou a porta. Sirius olhou para sua perna. Não era mais aquela de cor de carne, com o pé estranho que ele recebera em St. Mungos. A que ele usava agora permitia que ele usasse um sapato, embora ele ainda andasse de um jeito estranho.

— Draco vai com vocês para a Toca? — perguntou Sirius a Harry.

— Não, vamos ficar aqui agora — respondeu Harry, enquanto ele e Ron levavam Draco para o andar de cima. — Daqui a pouco a gente vem tomar o café da manhã!

 **-x-**

Draco não sabia se devia se sentir emocionado ou horrorizado por quão longe Potter e Weasley tinham planejado ir para visitá-lo. E quase uma hora depois de terem se sentado no quarto de Potter e eles terem contado em meio a risadas e — se Draco não estava errado — leve desapontamento o que tinham planejado fazer antes de Draco aparecer, ele ainda não tinha decidido.

Mas tinha se recuperado o bastante da confusão para fazer perguntas.

— Weasley, por que você sequer tem um ca...

— Shh! — sibilou Potter, inclinando a cabeça para as escadas que levavam para a cozinha. Draco não sabia se ele queria esconder o plano agora desnecessário de Black ou de Severus, mas ficou em silêncio mesmo assim.

— ... condição?

— Ele está vivo. — Draco ouviu Black respondeu. Por seu tom, Draco achou que ele devia ter dado de ombros. — Fora isso, eu não sei. Eu o excluí do Ministério e do Gringotes...

— Bom — respondeu Severus.

— Mas não quero aliená-lo completamente — continuou Black. — Isso parece... cruel.

— Duvido que pensaria isso se tivesse sido _você_ quem ele aleijou — respondeu Severus. Eles ficaram em silêncio, que Draco, Potter e Weasley interromperam ao descerem as escadas. Lupin estava lá, olhando para uma xícara fumegante de chá e parecendo muito doente, apesar de parecer melhor do que quando Draco chegara. Black ergueu os olhos antes de voltar a sua conversa com Severus.

— Estava pensando em achar um trabalho para ele — falou Black.

— Um trabalho? — perguntou Severus, inexpressivo, enquanto Potter buscava suco, e Monstro mandava Draco e Weasley se sentarem.

— De quem eles estão falando? — perguntou Weasley.

— Não sei — murmurou Draco. Black olhou na direção deles, e Draco soube que ele os ouvira, mas não parecia inclinado a parar de falar.

— ... mantivermos preso, não seremos melhores do que Voldemort — Weasley se encolheu, e Draco ficou imóvel. Potter olhou por cima do ombro, parecendo interessado, antes de voltar a procurar por copos — foi com ele. Se nós lhe dermos um trabalho, isso é algo que ele irá ficar nos devendo...

— Ele já nos deve bastante — disse Severus. — Sem nossa interferência...

— Eu sei — falou Black, paciente —, mas quanto tempo você acha que ele vai ficar se remoendo? Eu acho que Dumbledore sabia o que estava fazendo ao lhe dar tempo para pensar, mas se ele ficar lá por muito tempo, ou ele vai ficar dessensibilizado ou a culpa vai fazê-lo pirar.

— Falando por experiência, Black? — disse Severus lentamente.

— Eu passei mesmo um tempo em Azkaban — respondeu ele friamente. O silêncio voltou a cair entre os adultos, interrompido apenas pelo som da colher de Lupin contra o vidro do açucareiro.

— Esse trabalho? — perguntou Severus por fim, e se Draco não o conhecesse, teria pensado que era algum pedido estranho de desculpas. Mas Severus nunca se desculpava.

— Eu tenho uma amiga que trabalha na Travessa do Tranco — falou Black. — Vou conversar com ela quando formos comprar o material escolar de Harry.

Potter colocou um copo de suco em frente a Draco e foi se sentar ao lado de Weasley.

— E está me perguntando? — falou Severus.

— Eu prefiro não tomar esse tipo de decisão sozinho.

— Grifinórios... — murmurou Severus, soando... bem, não enjoado, mas quase. Weasley riu, assim como Potter. A expressão de Black se contorceu numa óbvia tentativa de não rir, e até Lupin deixou escapar uma risadinha. — O quê? — ralhou Severus, seus olhos indo pousar em Draco, apertado entre Potter e Weasley.

— O que há de errado com a Grifinória, senhor? — perguntou Draco, tomando o cuidado de manter o rosto inexpressivo.

 **-x-**

— Ela te contou, então? — perguntou Andy, olhando para Remus, que estava parado na soleira dos Tonks, usando uma mão para proteger o rosto do sol. A expressão dela era estranha; orgulhosa, e ela tinha todos os motivos para se sentir assim com o treino iminente de Dora; aliviada, porque, mesmo sendo menos preconceituosa do que sua família, namorar um lobisomem não era exatamente o que Andy ia querer para sua única filha; e cautelosa, como se esperasse que Remus começasse a gritar que Dora não podia ir.

— Contou — concordou Remus. — Ela está?

— Nymphadora! — chamou Andy por cima do ombro em vez de responder. Remus ouviu Dora rosnar em seu quarto e, depois, o som de passos. Mas o rosto dela se alegrou quando ela o viu ali, e Remus sentiu um sorriso esticar seus lábios.

— Ah, excelente — disse ela. — Eu já estava para ir para Grimmauld... Achei que você não fosse sair hoje. Como está se sentindo? — Dora segurou sua mão e o puxou até seu quarto.

— Já estive melhor — respondeu, cansado, olhando ao redor. Só metade do guarda-roupa estava no chão, o resto estava em seu malão, aberto sobre a mesa.

— Bem, espero que você esteja melhor na segunda-feira — disse ela. — Foi um saco, mas já providenciei as Chaves de Portal para nós, para que você possa me ajudar a levar minhas coisas para a casa nova, e depois pensei que podíamos dar umas voltas, conhecer o lugar e tudo... Você está bem? — perguntou ela.

— Eu acabei de dizer que já estive melhor — lembrou-a, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer — bufou. Canis, o gato maldoso de Dora, saiu debaixo da cama, mordeu o tornozelo de Remus e correu para fora do quarto. — A mãe disse que ele tem que ir comigo — comentou, chateada.

— O que quis dizer? — perguntou ele, fazendo-a voltar a prestar atenção ao que estivera tentando dizer.

— Quis dizer... e não estou reclamando! — apressou-se a adicionar. — Mas... eu achei que você fosse querer conversar mais sobre isso. Achei que você fosse... sei lá, querer combinar as visitas e tudo o mais...

— Não há o que conversar — disse Remus, dando de ombros.

— Nada mesmo? — perguntou, seu cabelo ficando laranja. Remus não sabia se era confusão, raiva ou alguma outra coisa. — Você está completamente feliz com o fato de que estou me mudando para a França e que não poderemos mais aparatar ou usar o flu para nos vermos?

— Achei que você queria ir — disse, confuso.

— Eu quero! — exclamou. — Eu só... Não posso acreditar que você não tenha dito uma coisa sequer contra! Até eu tenho dúvidas!

— Dora — disse ele gentilmente, segurando suas mãos. — Você realmente achou que eu faria alguma coisa além de apoiá-la? Se isso é algo que você quer fazer, então eu não vou te impedir. Era para ser assim.

— Era para eu ir à França para estudar com um dos melhores Aurores do mundo? — perguntou simplesmente.

— Não — disse Remus, rindo. — Não exatamente. Mas era para você conquistar grandes coisas. Você é jovem e muito talentosa, e eu sei que não sou o único que pensa assim.

— Isso é gentil — disse ela, sorrindo, enquanto seu cabelo ficava rosa claro por causa da vergonha. Remus conseguia sentir suas mãos ficarem úmidas nas delas.

— E é exatamente por isso que acho que já deu — disse Remus. As mãos dela se contorceram e ela o olhou, franzindo o cenho.

— Deu? — perguntou num tom bastante calmo. Seu cabelo não mudou de cor, mas Remus achou que era por um esforço dela.

— Nós, Dora — suspirou. — Eu vou acabar te atrasando... Não tenho dinheiro para comprar uma Chave de Portal internacional a cada duas semanas, e depois que as aulas recomeçarem em Hogwarts, não vou ter tempo, e se você ficar voltando a cada oportunidade, não vai se focar direito nos...

— Nos meus estudos — disse ela friamente. — Certo. — Seu cabelo ainda não mudou de cor, e isso estava deixando Remus inquieto. — Tudo bem. Você pode ir embora, então. — Sua voz falhou um pouco. — Eu preciso fazer as malas. — Remus a olhou. Estava feliz por ela não estar brigando por causa disso, mas era muito _atípico_ dela não brigar. — Está esperando que eu te peça para mudar de ideia? — perguntou.

— Não teria sido inesperado — admitiu. — Mas fico feliz que você entenda...

— Ah, eu entendo — falou e sua voz tremeu e, simples assim, seu cabelo ficou espetado e vermelho por causa da raiva. — Eu entendo que, por mais que você diga que sou talentosa, _nada_ que eu diga ou faça será o bastante para te convencer de que você vale alguma coisa. — Ela não gritava, mas tremia. Seus olhos estavam escuros e seus lábios, mais vermelhos que o normal. Remus quase esperava que ela crescesse garras. — Só que agora não é mais só consigo mesmo que você não se importa, é comigo...

— Eu me importo com você — disse Remus, surpreso por ela pensar isso.

— Se fosse verdade — disse —, então você me imploraria para recusar a oferta ou estaria me dizendo que faríamos dar certo. Em vez disso, você se despediu. Eu quero isso... eu quero... nós. Mas se você não está pronto para lidar com as coisas como se elas importassem, nem lutar para mantê-las, então por que _infernos_ eu deveria?

— Dora — disse ele, seu coração se apertando.

— Vá embora, Remus — pediu e sua voz estava tão fria e inexpressiva, que Remus não acreditaria ser a voz dela se não tivesse visto ela falar. — Estou cansada de te forçar a ficar por perto quando é claro que prefere estar em outro lugar.

Remus fechou os olhos por um momento e foi embora.

 _Continua._


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Capítulo Três**

 **A Chance Meeting**

 **(Um encontro Ao Acaso)**

Snape buscou Draco cedo na manhã seguinte, e Ron usou a lareira para ir para casa pouco depois. Remus não podia dizer que estava triste por vê-los ir embora; por mais que gostasse dos amigos de Harry, a última lua cheia e seu término com Dora fizeram com que ele quisesse ficar sozinho e pensar nas coisas, o que era mais fácil de falar do que fazer quando havia três Grifinórios barulhentos no andar de cima.

Pela primeira vez em algum tempo eram apenas Remus, Sirius e Harry que se sentaram para almoçar; normalmente, um deles não estava lá, ou Matt, Dora ou Marlene se juntavam a eles, ou um dos amigos de Harry. E pela primeira vez em algum tempo a conversa não fluiu tão facilmente como de costume.

Remus estava quieto, cortando seu pão em vários pedaços, e Sirius tomava sua sopa, também sem falar; ele sabia o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e tinha tentado conversar sobre isso, mas Remus tinha pedido que ele deixasse o assunto de lado e, relutante, Sirius o fez.

— Que dia que a Tonks vai? — perguntou Harry, daquele seu jeito completamente inocente, mas certeiro. Sirius olhou para seu afilhado, e Remus conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua surpresa e diversão. — Padfoot disse algo sobre isso há alguns dias, mas eu esqueci de perguntar.

— Segunda — respondeu Remus.

— Ah — falou Harry. — Você vai no mesmo dia?

— Eu... vou? — perguntou.

— Para a França — falou Harry, como se ele fosse idiota. Sirius observava a conversa com um brilho nos olhos, e se Remus não conseguisse sentir o cheiro deles, teria achado que eles tinham planejado uma armadilha.

— Não — respondeu. — Mas vou voltar para Hogwarts na quinta-feira, para ajudar Dumbledore e os outros professores a se prepararem para o começo do semestre. — Harry olhou para Sirius, parecendo confuso, e voltou a olhar para Remus.

— Eu não... Se prepararem? Como é que você vai dar aulas da França? — Sirius, o idiota inútil, não falou nada para ajudar Remus, apenas o olhou como se também estivesse interessado em ouvir a resposta.

— Eu não vou para a França, Harry — falou.

— Mas a Tonks...

— Dora e eu decidimos terminar — contou. O que tinha sido uma grossa fatia de pão, agora parecia apenas uma pilha de migalhas. Remus procurou outra coisa com que brincar pela mesa, mas não encontrou nada. Juntou as mãos.

— Terminar? — perguntou Harry. — Tipo... você quer dizer...

— Não nos veremos mais — falou.

— Então você não a ama mais? — perguntou o garoto, e Remus viu suas narinas se alargarem; ele lia o cheiro de Remus.

— É claro que amo — respondeu.

— Mas... então por que não vai mais vê-la? — perguntou Harry, inclinando a cabeça. Remus olhou para Sirius num pedido de ajuda, mas ele estava com os olhos fixos em Harry e parecia decididamente orgulhoso. Triunfante, até.

— É complicado, Harry — disse Remus, cansado. — Você é... quando você for um pouco mais velho...

Harry fez uma carranca, mas deixou o assunto de lado. Ele misturou sua sopa e pediu licença alguns minutos depois. Sirius o observou ir, antes de afastar a própria cadeira. Remus esperou pelo ultimato, mas ele não veio.

Em vez disse, tudo o que Sirius disse foi:

— Isso tudo é entre você e Dora, e eu não posso te forçar a falar sobre isso ou a me ouvir. Mas, só para constar, acho que Harry entendeu as coisas melhor do que você no momento.

 **-x-**

— Como você está? — Dora pulou e virou-se, e Sirius sorriu para ela. — Vigilância constante — disse levemente, entrando no cubículo. Prewett não estava ali, então Dora usava sua mesa para apoiar a caixa em que guardava todos os seus livros e poções.

— Não te ouvi — respondeu, dando-lhe um sorriso. Abriu um arquivo, folheou-o, franziu o cenho e o colocou na cadeira de Prewett. — E eu... eu já estive melhor, mas estou aguentando. — Sirius não sabia se era verdade ou não; Dora era uma Metamorfomaga e, por isso, perfeitamente capaz de fazê-lo ver apenas o que ela quisesse. Ela até conseguia controlar um pouco seu cheiro. — Como... como ele está?

— Ele também está aguentando — respondeu Sirius. Pegou o Bisbilhoscópio que Remus comprara para Dora há alguns anos, equilibrando-o em sua palma. Dora o pegou e o guardou na caixa. — Você... quer que eu fale com ele...?

— Obrigada — falou ela, firme — pela oferta, mas não. Acho que deixei bastante claro quais são os meus sentimentos, e se ele quiser fazer algo sobre o que eu falei, prefiro que faça por conta própria, porque quer, não por que você mandou. — Sirius só pôde assentir. — Obrigada — falou e, por um momento, seu cheiro oscilou. Então, era mais uma vez calmo, e ela olhou dele para o livro em sua mão, o qual colocou na caixa sobre a mesa de Prewett.

 **-x-**

— Ai! Dobby mau! — Draco, que estava sentado na biblioteca enquanto Dobby tirava o pó, ergueu os olhos. Dobby, até onde Draco conseguia ver, só estava em pé. Mas ele parara de tirar o pó; talvez fosse isso. Dobby tirou um pesado livro da prateleira (Poder Político e Como Conquistá-lo) e o usou para bater na cabeça careca.

— Dobby! — chamou Draco na mesma hora. — Solte! — O livro pousou sobre o carpete com um baque, e Dobby olhou para Draco, temeroso. — Agora pegue o livro e guarde. — Dobby tremeu. — Você está bem? — perguntou quando Dobby colocou o livro no lugar.

— Mestre Draco não deve se preocupar — guinchou Dobby, pulando do banco que estivera usando. — Dobby é... Dobby trará algo para o mestre Draco...

— Não — falou Draco, abaixando o próprio livro. — Fique aqui. — Dobby se encolheu e olhou para a porta, nervoso. — O que estava tentando fazer?

— Draco é... é amigo do Harry Potter — murmurou Dobby. — Dobby sabe que Dobby não tem o direito de... que Dobby não deve... Mas Dobby _precisa_ , mestre Draco. — Os olhos verdes de Dobby se encheram de lágrimas, e Draco tirou um lenço de seda do bolso, entregando-o ao elfo. Dobby urrou. — Mestre gentil — disse ele. — Um mestre tão gentil, o mestre é tão bom com o Dobby! Pobre mestre! Pobre Harry Potter!

— Quê?

— Harry Potter está em perigo — sussurrou Dobby, secando o nariz no lenço. — E o mestre Draco também!

— Perigo de quê? — perguntou Draco, ansioso.

— De... de... — Dobby soltou um som estrangulado e voltou a correr para as prateleiras, dessa vez conseguindo se bater uma vez com um livro de receitas antes que Draco o mandasse parar. — Dobby não pode... Dobby é um elfo mau! Dobby mau!

— É o Lorde das Trevas? — Dobby estremeceu. — Mas como é que você sabe? — Dobby arregalou os olhos. — Dobby, ordeno que me conte!

— Harry Potter não pode voltar para Hogwarts — sussurrou Dobby. — E mestre Draco deve tomar cuidado!

— Dobby...

Mas Dobby sumira, e Draco não conseguiu encontrá-lo, assim como Dobby não apareceu quando Draco o chamou. Draco voltou a ler de mau-humor, resignado a esperar a próxima visita de Monstro para avisar Potter.

 **-x-**

— O Moony está chateado comigo? — perguntou Harry a Padfoot, enquanto atravessavam o Caldeirão Furado, indo na direção do Beco Diagonal.

— Não — respondeu ele, firme. — Ele só tem muito no que pensar.

— Ele e Tonks realmente...

— Por ora, sim — suspirou Padfoot. — Mas espero que Moony consiga tirar a cabeça da... Arthur! — Padfoot ergueu uma mão em cumprimento, e o senhor Weasley, que acabara de sair da lareira, sorriu e se aproximou.

Logo o resto da família Weasley se juntou a eles; a senhora Weasley saiu da lareira com Ginny pendurada em seu braço. Ginny tentou se soltar para poder cumprimentá-los, mas a senhora Weasley deu um tapinha em sua mão e se virou para brigar com Ron — que parecia ter rasgado a calça no caminho —, então Ginny fez uma careta para Harry.

Fred e George apareceram em seguida e olharam para Ginny e sua mãe, antes de George pegar a mão de Fred e mantê-lo ali, enquanto Fred tentava ruidosa e dramaticamente se aproximar de Harry. Padfoot riu deles, mas não se desviou de sua conversa com Arthur.

— ... onde você está! — exclamou Fred, esticando um braço. — Nós iremos atrás de você, Harriquinho!

— Ah, veja — disse George. — Percy acabou de chegar. _Olá_ , Percy! — Percy limpou as cinzas de suas vestes e franziu o cenho para os dois.

— George — respondeu Percy.

— Não sou o George — disse George. — Sou Fred.

— Você é o George — falou Percy num tom sofrido, antes de notar Harry e Padfoot e ir cumprimentá-los. Fred e George imitaram sua voz pomposa por suas costas, e Harry teve dificuldade em cumprimentá-lo com uma expressão séria. Mas Padfoot, para a felicidade de Fred e George, respondeu o cumprimento de Percy num tom sério, antes de mandar uma piscadela para eles quando Percy lhe deu as costas.

Por fim, a senhora Weasley os fez seguir viagem e, logo, estavam no Beco Diagonal, indo de uma loja para a outra. Pararam primeiro em Gringotes, mas precisaram se separar um pouco, já que não cabiam todos em um carro só.

Reencontraram-se nos degraus em frente ao banco e encontraram — por mero acaso — com Hermione e sua família. Harry sabia que ela planejara fazer suas compras naquele dia, mas assumira que os Granger teriam ido mais cedo, para evitar a multidão. Um olhar mais atento mostrou que fora exatamente o que eles tinham feito; Hermione e seus pais já carregavam várias sacolas cheias de vestes, livros e ingredientes de poções.

Hermione ficou feliz por vê-los, mas assim que o senhor Weasley prendera a atenção de seus pais, ela perguntou a Harry e Ron sobre Draco e como ele estava. Então, enquanto faziam compras, Harry e Ron lhe contaram a história de sua quase-aventura para ir buscá-lo antes de ele aparecer, e a reação de Hermione foi exatamente a que Harry previra.

— Vocês o quê? — perguntou ela, boquiaberta.

— Foi uma boa ideia — disse Ron, um pouco envergonhado. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Bem, talvez não _boa_ , mas foi a melhor que tivemos... O que está acontecendo ali?

A sua frente, a senhora Weasley parou e levou uma mão ao peito, e Ginny se virou e fez uma careta para Fred e George.

— Vejam só — disse a senhora Weasley, virando-se para olhá-los. Sua voz parecia ofegante e suas bochechas estavam coradas. — Gilderoy Lockhart está aqui hoje... — As crianças Weasley, até mesmo Percy, gemeram, e o senhor Weasley fez uma careta para Padfoot, que murmurava o nome de Lockhart, parecendo pensativo.

— Quem é Gilderoy Lockhart? — perguntou Harry, e Hermione o olhou com incredulidade.

— Gilderoy Lockhart — disse ela, como se Harry já devesse saber — é...

Mas Harry logo descobriu, antes mesmo que ela pudesse continuar; quando o grupo se aproximou da livraria, uma mão surgiu e segurou o braço de Harry. Tudo o que viu foi um borrão de tecido lilás, o brilho de dentes brancos e sentiu o cheiro desnorteante de um perfume vagamente floral, antes de ser puxado na direção da loja. Procurou por sua varinha, em pânico, mas antes que pudesse pegá-la, Padfoot estava lá, soltando-o do homem.

— Agradeço se não puxar meu afilhado — disse ele friamente e olhou feio para o fotografo que aparecera ali.

— Acho que houve um mal-entendido — disse o homem que segurara Harry com um sorriso charmoso. O fotografo estava a alguns passos deles, a câmera pronta. Harry se escondeu atrás de Padfoot. — Eu sou Gilderoy Lockhart.

— E daí? — perguntou Padfoot. Ron riu e foi prontamente repreendido pela senhora Weasley. O rosto de Lockhart assumiu um tom engraçado de rosa. — Mesmo que você fosse o Ministro não teria o direito de sair pegando as crianças dos outros.

— Mas ele não é sua criança, é? — disse Lockhart, sorrindo. — Ele é o Harry Potter! Você, meu caro senhor, não pode querer reivindicá-lo. Ele pertence a todos nós; a fama é engraçada assim. — E, com isso, Lockhart voltou a segurar o braço de Harry e, dessa vez, a câmera disparou, e várias pessoas aplaudiram. Harry piscou, cegado pelo flash, mas conseguia ver Padfoot conversando com os gêmeos. — Veio comprar meus livros, foi, Harry? Bem, estou lisonje... Oh!

Uma expressão das mais estranhas apareceu no rosto de Lockhart, e ele esfregou a parte da frente de suas vestes. Então, ele olhou com raiva para Padfoot, que levava Harry para a segurança de seu grupo. Parecendo confuso, Lockhart olhou para a esquerda de Harry, que seguiu seu olhar para ver Fred e George trocarem um sorriso, enquanto guardavam as varinhas.

— Eles acabaram de... — perguntou Harry a Padfoot, que sorriu e respondeu em voz baixa.

— _Eu_ sou um Auror — disse ele. — _Eu_ não posso sair por aí atacando idiotas, por mais que eu queira. — Harry sorriu. — Mas se eu falo sobre um feitiço e outra pessoa o usa... bem, não é como se fosse culpa minha, não é? — Ron e Hermione tentavam se aproximar de Harry, mas a senhora Weasley parecia falar com eles sobre Lockhart, de quem Harry decidiu que não gostava.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Ginny ao passarem por Lockhart para entrarem na Floreios e Borrões. Ela finalmente se soltara de sua mãe e o estudava de perto. — Você parece...

— Estou bem — disse. — Fiquei cego com o flash daquela câmera idiota, mas...

— Sério, sua visão não é lá uma perda tão grande — disse uma voz conhecida. Um sorriso irônico apareceu no rosto de Harry. — Potter. Garota-Weasley.

— Malfoy — disse Ginny, olhando para Harry. Quando viu que ele sorria para Draco, ela fez o mesmo.

— O que foi _isso_? — Para Hydrus, Harry não tinha um sorriso. Ele empertigou-se atrás de Draco e zombou dos dois. — Você não consegue evitar, né, Potter? Cada dia que você não acaba na primeira página é um fracasso para você, né?

— Hydrus... — começou Draco, parecendo irritado, mas Ginny foi mais rápida.

— Ele não pediu por isso — ralhou ela. Hydrus olhou para Ginny, que aguentou, franzindo o cenho.

— Arranjou uma namorada, foi, Potter? — perguntou ele, zombeteiro. Harry sentiu o cheiro de vergonha em Ginny, assim como raiva, e não tinha certeza do que pensar disso.

— É mais do que você vai conseguir — disse Ron quando ele e Hermione se juntaram ao grupo — se não parar de ser tão idiota. — Draco pareceu deleitado quando o rosto de Hydrus ficou num tom feio e manchado de rosa.

— Ora, ora. — O coração de Harry se apertou quando o senhor Malfoy surgiu atrás de seus filhos. — Só porque vocês gostam de sangues-ruins, não significa que precisam agir como eles. — Os olhos do senhor Malfoy foram para Hermione, cujo rosto empalideceu. Ginny e Ron coravam lentamente.

— Pai! — disse Draco, parecendo bravo, mas Hydrus colocou uma mão em seu braço e balançou a cabeça.

— O mesmo vale para você, Potter — disse Lucius. — Você poderia ter tido uma vida muito melhor do que a acabou tendo. — Dessa vez, seus olhos foram para Padfoot, que estava no balcão com o senhor Weasley, comprando os livros da escola. Harry cerrou os punhos. — Uma pena que as coisas acabaram desse jeito.

— Pena não é a palavra que eu usaria — respondeu Harry. Lucius torceu os lábios.

— Malfoy. — Então, o senhor Weasley apareceu, os braços cheios com os livros de Ginny e Ron. Ginny pegou alguns e os colocou em seu caldeirão, onde seria mais fácil carregá-los, e Ron guardou um na sacola com suas vestes novas. — Vamos esperar lá fora? — perguntou o senhor Weasley, ignorando os Malfoy.

— Sim — começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida.

— Não está acostumado a ter um teto sobre sua cabeça, Weasley? — perguntou o senhor Malfoy. As orelhas do senhor Weasley ficaram vermelhas, como as de Ron quando ele estava bravo. E Ron também estava bravo; os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos e, ao seu lado, Ginny cerrava os olhos. — Não posso dizer que estou surpreso. Você sempre foi uma vergonha para os bruxos.

— Pa...

— Draco, mandei ficar quieto! — ralhou o senhor Malfoy. O senhor Weasley olhou para Draco com tristeza. — O quê? — perguntou friamente. — Sente pena do meu filho?

— Na verdade, sim — disse o senhor Weasley. — É triste quando um garoto precisa lembrar um adulto de como se comportar em público. — Draco corou, e o senhor Weasley lhe ofereceu um sorriso meio triste, mas gentil.

— E ainda mais triste quando um homem com tantos filhos sabe tão pouco sobre paternidade que ele acha que é a criança que deve ensinar — respondeu o senhor Malfoy depois de uma longa pausa. Ele pegou um dos livros de Ginny e o virou com uma expressão enojada. — Segunda mão. É o melhor que pode fazer, Weasley...

— ... aí à noite. Obrigado. Sim, tchau. — Padfoot parou atrás deles, flanqueado (curiosamente) pelos gêmeos Weasley. Ele equilibrava os livros de Harry em um braço e segurava a varinha com a mesma mão. A outra mão estava enrolada ao redor de seu Auxiliar, que ele fechou. Os olhos do senhor Malfoy se prenderam nele. — Há algum problema aqui?

— Nenhum — disse o senhor Malfoy suavemente. Ele colocou o livro de Ginny em seu caldeirão e fez um show do ato de limpar a mão nas vestes. Então, colocou a outra mão no ombro de Hydrus e o guiou para onde a senhora Malfoy olhava os livros.

— Preciso conversar com você — disse Draco em voz baixa. — Dobby...

— Draco! — Não era o senhor Malfoy chamando, mas a senhora Malfoy.

— Mande o Monstro — sussurrou Draco, os ombros se encolhendo. Ele olhou para Ron, Ginny e o senhor Weasley. — Eu... sinto muito sobre minha...

— Você não é responsável por eles — disse o senhor Weasley, gentil. A senhora Malfoy se aproximava, e Draco a olhou, nervoso.

— A gente se vê na escola — disse Draco, triste, e foi se juntar a sua mãe antes que ela pudesse se juntar a eles.

 _Continua._


	4. Old And New

**Capítulo Quatro**

 **Old And New**

 **(Velho e Novo)**

— O que é isso? — perguntou Percy, fuçando no caldeirão cheio de materiais escolar de Ginny. Ela, que estivera deitada em sua cama, dando seu melhor para ignorá-lo, olhou-o.

— O quê? — perguntou, olhando-o feio. Percy tinha perdido um dos livros que comprara no Beco Diagonal e decidira que devia estar no meio das coisas dela. Ginny sabia que o livro estava com Fred e George, e que eles estavam mudando o título de _NIEM para Iniciantes_ para _NIEM para Idiotas_ , mas Percy não podia saber que ela sabia disso, por isso ela mantinha a boca fechada.

— Um diário? — disse Percy. Ginny olhou para ele por cima do ombro e viu que ele franzia o cenho. — O pai realmente comprou um diário para você?

— É o que parece — respondeu Ginny —, se está no meu caldeirão. — Mas ele tinha sua atenção agora; ela não tinha pedido pelo diário, nem o pai falara qualquer coisa sobre isso, e ela achava que se lembraria se um diário estivesse na lista de livros. Era simples; pequeno, com capa de couro, e parecia que alguém já tinha o usado, mas isso não era de surpreender. Ginny achou gostar dele. E, ao chegar a essa conclusão, Percy soltou um som estranho e balançou o diário.

— Posso ficar com ele? — pediu.

— O quê? — perguntou. — Não, é meu.

— Ginny, sabe de quem era esse diário? — perguntou Percy, sério. Seus olhos estavam maravilhados atrás dos óculos.

— Não — respondeu e suspirou, porque era óbvio que Percy estava morrendo de vontade de contar. — De quem? — perguntou.

— Tom Riddle — respondeu ele com a mesma reverencia que Ron usava para falar dos jogadores do Chudley Cannons.

— Quem? — repetiu.

— Ele foi um Monitor, Ginny — contou, apertando o diário contra o peito. — Há muitos e muitos anos, mas mesmo assim. Ele recebeu um prêmio; eu vi o troféu dele! — Cerrou os olhos. — É óbvio que o diário era pra mim. O pai deve ter te dado por acidente. Imagino as coisas que ele escreveu. — E simples assim, os olhos de Percy brilhavam mais uma vez.

— É meu — disse Ginny lentamente, observando o rosto de seu irmão.

— Eu acabei de falar — disse Percy de mal humor — que claramente houve um engano...

— Você já tem um diário.

— Mas...

Ginny se levantou e marchou até Percy. Tirou o diário de suas mãos; ainda que Percy fosse mais velho e maior do que ela, ele sabia que se tentasse brigar com ela pelo diário (mas Percy era correto demais para sequer tentar), as coisas não acabariam bem. Se ela não ganhasse imediatamente, então ela faria com que Fred e George a ajudassem a roubar o diário depois.

— Agora — disse ela, jogando o diário em sua mesa bagunçada —, saia.

— Mas... — Percy claramente queria continuar procurando por seu livro, aquele sobre NIEM, mas Ginny já o aguentara o bastante por uma tarde.

— Mã... — começou ela. Percy recuou e saiu correndo, mas não sem um último olhar para o diário.

 _Estanho_ , pensou Ginny, fechando a porta do quarto. Ela e Percy costumavam se dar bem ou, pelo menos, tão bem quanto Percy se dava com qualquer um.

Voltou para a lista que estivera fazendo — sob a insistência da mãe — das coisas para lavar e deixar prontas para Hogwarts na semana que vem, mas só conseguiu escrever mais dois itens antes de seus olhos irem para o diário. Cautelosa — sem um bom motivo —, pegou-o. Ele estava quente, o que não tinha percebido antes, mas balançou a cabeça e decidiu que era por que Percy o estivera segurando. Um passar rápido de páginas lhe disse que estava em branco, o que achou estranho; certamente Riddle teria anotado os pontos da Casa ou uma lista de dever de casa para ser feito ou o nome de sua namorada ou qualquer coisa.

 _Ainda assim_ , pensou, _não vou reclamar._ Não ter nada de Riddle ali significava que ela teria mais espaço para escrever... apesar de não ter certeza sobre o quê. Nunca tivera um diário.

Ginny molhou a pena na tinta e a segurou sobre a primeira página. _Querido diário_ parecia um jeito idiota e feminino de começar, e Fred e George zombariam dela se descobrissem.

 _Olá_ , escreveu por fim e mordeu a ponta da pena, pensando no que escrever em seguida. Mas quando se deu conta, a sua tinta secara e sumira da página. Ginny cerrou os olhos e tentou novamente escrever o _olá_. Mas antes que pudesse terminar de escrever, outro cumprimento apareceu na página, numa letra que não era dela.

Por hábito, olhou para a porta e para a janela, esperando ver Fred e George observando-a e rindo. Mas não conseguia vê-los, nem ouvir suas risadas abafadas, e voltou-se para o diário, franzindo o cenho para a página que voltara a ficar em branco.

Então, como se fossem escritas por uma mão invisível, mais palavras apareceram: _Quem é você?_

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou feio para as palavras, que sumiam da página mais uma vez.

 _Quem é você?_ , foi sua resposta, que sublinhou com um bufar. Parecia algo idiota a se perguntar para um diário, mas também nunca imaginou que perguntaria qualquer coisa a um diário, então assentiu para si mesma e esperou.

 _Eu perguntei primeiro_ , foi a resposta.

 _Não ligo_ , escreveu Ginny. A próxima resposta não chegou tão rápido. Ginny esperou, parte sua esperando uma resposta e a outra torcendo para que fosse um sonho estranho.

 _Meu nome é Tom Riddle._

 _O Monitor?_

 _Ah,_ disse a letra de Tom Riddle. _Deve ser um aluno de Hogwarts, então?_

 _Não,_ escreveu ela.

A página permaneceu em branco por muito tempo depois de sua resposta ter sumido. Ginny supôs que o diário — ou Tom Riddle — tentava entender como ela o conhecia.

 _Mas meu irmão é um aluno_ , cedeu. _Ele conhece seu nome._

 _Você ainda não me disse o seu._

 _Ginny Weasley,_ escreveu com um pouco de relutância.

 _É um prazer conhecê-la,_ foi a resposta. Ginny se viu calma com isso. Nem todos eram como o senhor Malfoy, que zombava do nome Weasley. _Acho que nunca conhecia uma mulher Weasley._

 _Sou a primeira_ , respondeu. _Depois de muito tempo, pelo menos. Saiu no jornal._ Houve outra longa pausa.

 _Posso perguntar, Ginny, qual é o ano?_

 _1992._

 _Ah._ Houve uma pausa e Ginny não sabia o que dizer. _Tanto tempo..._

 _O que quer dizer?_ Não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

 _Infelizmente, eu preciso ir agora, Ginny,_ disse o diário por fim. _Mas será que pode voltar a falar comigo? Talvez em um ou dois dias?_

Ginny não respondeu, mas não achava que o diário precisava que respondesse. Ele não parecia ser perigoso e tinha sido educado. Além disso, queria sabia como Tom Riddle fizera seu diário falar e sobre o que o diário precisava de tempo para pensar. Diários ao menos sabiam como pensar?

 **-x-**

— Se é muito difícil, Sirius, eu...

— Estou bem — disse ele, e era verdade; passou um momento revivendo a lembrança do rosto de Lucius Malfoy quando ele vira Sirius se aproximar na livraria e, então, o Patrono mental de Sirius brilhou e não conseguia mais sentir o fio. Ou o frio dos Dementadores, de todo modo; ainda estava ventando e a água ainda se chocava contra as pedras, respigando seus rostos e vestes.

Marlene não parecia estar tão bem assim; apesar de estarem apenas na costa de Azkaban, saindo do barco, ela estava pálida e seus olhos, turvos.

Dawlish, atrás de Marlene, também tinha uma expressão assombrada, assim como Dale, enquanto Brown parecia mal-humorado, mas contido.

Como Fudge ordenara que os Aurores investigassem todos os funcionários do Ministério e seus associados, Azkaban estava sob a proteção dos Dementadores e livre de Aurores; os guardas de Azkaban tinham sido retirados de suas posições até que pudesse ser provado que eles não tinham nenhuma ligação questionável, nem alguma conexão com magia negra.

Sirius olhou para a prisão com olhos críticos, jogou outra lembrança feliz ao Padfoot Patrono e guiou a subida pela trilha rochosa. Ouviu Brown e Dale murmurarem atrás de si e conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua dúvida; pensou que eles esperavam que ele começasse a soluçar ou voltasse correndo ao barco a qualquer momento. Com um sorriso irônico, Sirius roçou os dedos nas costas da mão de Marlene e continuou andando.

— 'Tarde — cumprimentou Blackburn quando eles chegaram ao arco de entrada a Azkaban, sob o qual ele e Wellington estavam.

— 'Tarde — respondeu Brown. Wellington assentiu para Sirius e sorriu para Marlene. — Como isso funciona?

— É o primeiro turno de vocês? — Blackburn correu os olhos pelos rostos deles e assentiu, usando uma mão para indicar os degraus atrás dele. — Finch, Yaxley e Prewett estão em frente à sala dos guardas, esperando. Ao chegarem lá, façam duplas, que irão cada uma para um bloco da prisão, e uma dupla irá para o prédio principal, para supervisionar os visitantes. Vocês lembram os caminhos do treinamento? — Marlene, Dale e Brown assentiram. — John, você veio vezes o suficiente para saber o caminho, e — Blackburn pareceu notar Sirius pela primeira vez — Black.

— Eu lembro algumas partes — disse Sirius. Era verdade; sua mente, onde seu Patrono rondava, brilhando, parecia com a prisão em que entravam nesse momento.

Blackburn não pareceu querer criar caso — fosse sobre Sirius conhecer até demais, fosse sobre duvidar que conhecesse —, então ele assentiu.

— Vocês estão aqui para ter certeza de que os prisioneiros não causem problemas. Se eles causarem, resolvam vocês mesmos ou chamem os Dementadores. — Pelo canto dos olhos, Sirius viu Marlene o olhar, mas a ignorou. — Proudfoot e Ackerly estão cuidando das refeições e dos medicamentos, então esperem vê-los das cinco às oito. O próximo turno começa às onze e aí vocês podem ir pra casa. — Blackburn parecia deleitado com essa promessa.

Quase uma hora depois, Sirius e Marlene caminhavam por um corredor mal iluminado, em das partes de segurança máxima da prisão. Sirius — apesar de todos o olharem com ceticismo quando dizia isso — era muito capaz ao lidar com os Dementadores, e lidou com essa parte da prisão melhor do que, por exemplo, Dale; ela e Brown tinham pulado na oportunidade de ficar no prédio de visitação e interrogatório.

— Sirius, olha — disse Marlene, segurando sua manga. Sirius olhou. A cela estava vazia, o que não era incomum (ele notou que apenas uma em três celas estava ocupada), mas o que a fazia se destacar era sua cor; cada tijolo, cada barra, cada parafuso e até mesmo o vaso sanitário dentro da cela tinham um brilho prateado sob a fraca luz.

— A cela de Greyback — murmurou ele.

— E falaram que o Dung fez isso? — perguntou ela, a dúvida clara em sua voz.

— É o que dizem. — Sirius não sabia o que pensar; por um lado, Dung era muito egoísta para ir para Azkaban no lugar de alguém... por outro, não tinha certeza de que Dung tinha o talento ou a vontade de ir atrás de Greyback. E havia o fato de que Dora sempre fazia uma carranca quando o assunto era mencionado, mas ficava de boca fechada sempre que Sirius ou Remus tentavam falar sobre isso.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. Os passos de Marlene soaram atrás dele por um momento, até que estavam ao seu lado novamente.

Ela estava mais perto dele do que Sirius achara que ela estaria se estivessem em uma prisão normal, mas foi ela quem perguntou:

— Você está bem?

— Vai acreditar se eu falar que sim? — perguntou com o que achou ser um sorriso estranho.

— Não — respondeu ela e sua boca se torceu. Sirius teria a beijado, segurado sua mão ou algo assim, mas havia olhos os observando das celas mais à frente.

— E você? — perguntou ele.

— Eu já... Consigo pensar em outras coisas que preferia fazer — disse depois de hesitar e, então, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso. — Mas, de verdade, Sirius, não pode ser fácil para... — Sirius quase não a ouvia e quando ela percebeu que ele não prestava atenção, parou de falar. Então, sua mão estava (muito levemente) no braço dele e ela olhava para a cela a qual tinham acabado de chegar.

Era exatamente como ele se lembrava, exceto pela tranca, que tinha sido substituída depois de sua fuga.

Pequena — e Sirius lembrou-se que outrora soubera o exato número de passos de uma parede a outra —, com lascas de ferrugem nas barras e o que parecia ser o mesmo cobertor puído que fora seu quando era ele o ocupante. E as paredes estavam como ele as deixara; cobertas com pequenos riscos. Ouviu Marlene engolir ao seu lado.

Sirius ficou surpreso com o pouco que sentiu. Não tinha tristeza, nem raiva, nem entorpecimento. Era como olhar para algo de um sonho. Um sonho que usara para se proteger da Poção dos Dementadores e das criaturas em si naquela horrível noite antes do seu julgamento.

— Essa era a minha — disse Sirius, indicando a cela. Não sabia o que mais dizer, ou se é que devia ter falado. Os olhos de Marlene corriam pelas marcas nas paredes e, aí, algo guinchou atrás deles. Sirius se virou, erguendo a varinha. Lá, encolhido sob um cobertor, na cela oposta a que tinha sido de Sirius, estava Peter ou, pelo menos, o que sobrara dele.

Sua clavícula estava proeminente sob a camisa cinzenta da prisão, e seus olhos — ainda do mesmo azul aguado — descansavam sobre bochechas fundas. Suas mãos pareciam mais com garras do que nunca, com seus dedos finos e unhas longas e quebradas. Seu cabelo estava seboso e ia até seus ombros em nós sem cores. Sirius tinha certeza que seu uniforme da prisão era do tamanho certo quando ele chegara, mas agora suas roupas pareciam engoli-lo. Não havia sobrado nada em Peter que lembrasse o garoto gordinho e leal que ele fora no quinto ano.

A única coisa dele que não parecia prestes a ser levada por um vento forte era a Marca Negra, escura e evidente em seu antebraço magrelo. Enquanto Sirius observava, Peter a coçou, choramingou e tentou cobri-la com a manga.

— Sirius — disse Marlene e segurou sua mão, puxando-a gentilmente, mas Sirius se soltou e deu um passo para a frente.

Peter pareceu vê-los pela primeira vez e começou a se balançar.

— Vocês não são reais — murmurou Peter, balançando a cabeça e olhando para o chão, antes de voltar a olhar para Sirius. — Você não é real. — Ele esfregou os olhos, piscou e, quando Sirius não se moveu, começou a chorar ruidosamente. Sirius não conseguia sentir nada além de choque e, surpreendentemente, pena. Devia odiar o homem ou, pelo menos, sentir-se enojado (ao seu lado, Marlene crispara os lábios e a mão estava perto do bolso onde guardava a varinha), mas simplesmente não conseguia. Esse homem era o motivo de Lily e James terem morrido, esse homem colocara a culpa em Sirius e teria matado Remus e Harry se as coisas tivessem ido de acordo com o plano. Sirius queria que ele morresse. Ainda assim, Sirius olhava para ele em sua cela, observava-o puxar o cabelo e tremer sob o cobertor fino e pensava que isso era punição o bastante; tudo o que Peter fizera fora para sobreviver, e tinha conseguido, mas, ainda que estivesse vivo, ele não vivia. — Não é! — exclamou Peter. — Você...

— Oh, cale a boca, Wormtail! — exclamou uma voz petulante, um pouco mais a frente.

 **-x-**

— Então, Tonks vai para a França hoje, certo? — perguntou Harry. Ao seu lado, estava o começo de uma carta para Draco.

— Certo — respondeu Remus, tomando seu chá. Sirius estava em Azkaban, fazendo coisas de Auror, por isso não havia quem distraísse Harry. Remus teve uma ideia. — Não quer convidar Ron ou Hermione?

— Não — respondeu Harry, colocando leite em seu cereal. — Ron acompanhou o senhor Weasley no trabalho hoje, e os pais de Hermione gostam de ser avisados pelo menos um dia antes.

— O que quer fazer hoje, então? — perguntou Remus.

— Não sei — falou Harry. Monstro colocou um prato de ovos na frente de Remus e, decidindo que os dois tinham tudo o que precisavam, anunciou que ia fazer compras. Harry se despediu dele alegremente, antes de se voltar para Remus. — Você ainda vai para Hogwarts na quinta?

— Sim — falou, salpicando sal em seu café da manhã. Harry franziu o cenho, e Remus se viu desejando trocar de manhã com Sirius, mesmo que isso significasse passar um tempo em Azkaban.

— E você e Tonks ainda não estão se falando? — continuou o garoto.

— Harry — suspirou Remus —, podemos não falar sobre isso, por favor?

— Por quê? — perguntou ele. Cheirou o ar por um momento. — Você não parece chateado.

— Não estou chateado — cedeu Remus. — Eu só... prefiro não falar sobre ela.

— Mas não sente falta dela? — perguntou. Remus esfaqueou seus ovos, não estando preparado para admitir o quanto. — Eu sinto — continuou.

— Por que você não a namora, então? — resmungou Remus. — Ficou óbvio que ela não liga para diferença de idade.

— Eca — disse Harry, torcendo o nariz. Isso arrancou uma risada relutante de Remus.

— Foi uma brincadeira — adicionou. — Se tentasse, eu te levaria para o lado de fora durante a lua cheia e te comeria. — Harry sorriu.

— E se outra pessoa tentar a namorar? — perguntou. O estômago de Remus se apertou de um jeito pouco agradável. — Pode acontecer, sabe, se você não estiver por perto. — Remus ficou imóvel e, quando achou que estava calmo o bastante para voltar a respirar e se mover, viu que tinha entortado o garfo. Esperava que Harry não houvesse notado. — Vai comer eles também?

— Não — conseguiu dizer. O sorriso de Harry se alargou de um jeito que fez Remus se lembrar de Sirius.

— Mentiroso.

— _Não_ estou mentindo.

— Está, sim — disse Harry, e Remus viu quando suas narinas se alargaram. Remus lhe ofereceu seu melhor olhar azedo, um que tinha usado com James e Sirius quando tinha que ser Remus-o-Monitor, mas funcionou tão bem em Harry quanto neles. Remus perguntou-se por que achou que funcionaria.

Não pela primeira vez, Remus amaldiçoou Sirius por ter contado a Harry que Dora estava de partida; Harry, sendo Harry, poderia nem ter notado, e Remus não seria forçado a aguentar esse tipo de interrogatório às nove da manhã de uma segunda-feira.

Remus estava ciente dos olhos de Harry o observando enquanto esfaqueava seus ovos mais uma vez.

 _Você escolheu isso,_ disse a si mesmo. _Você escolheu isso e agora tem que viver com essa escolha._ Remus engoliu e afastou os ovos, de repente se sentindo com menos fome do que antes.

 **-x-**

 _Você escolheu isso_ , Tonks disse a si mesma ao olhar pelo apartamento vazio. As únicas coisas ali eram seu malão e mochila — nos quais guardara praticamente tudo o que tinha —, sua vassoura, o pregador que tinha sido sua Chave de Portal, e seu gato, que tinha acabado de ser liberado de sua cesta de viagem por seu pai.

— É bacana — disse o pai, desviando do ataque de Canis. O gato foi direto para o peitoril da janela e olhou feio para as pessoas que passavam na rua. — Vai ficar melhor quando tiver os móveis, mas mesmo assim. — Ele a olhou, e ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco, grata por ele ter tirado o dia de folga para acompanhá-la, já que Remus não o faria. — Dora — disse ele, erguendo uma mecha de seu cabelo, que assumira um tom escuro de azul. Ele a puxou para um abraço e esfregou suas costas, antes de se afastar e tirar algo do bolso. Era uma foto dela, da mãe e do pai, tirada na festa de natal do trabalho do pai, no ano anterior. Ele a colocou na abóbada, e Tonks engoliu o nó em sua garganta.

— Obrigada, pai — disse. Ele sorriu e olhou ao redor.

— Precisa de ajuda para arrumar as coisas ou...

— Vou ficar bem — disse.

— Estamos a uma coruja de distância — disse ele, abraçando-a mais uma vez. — E quando estiver toda acomodada, falaremos sobre o natal, para decidir se você quer ir para casa ou se quer que a gente venha pra cá.

— Eu escrevo — prometeu.

— Acho bom — disse ele, rindo. — Se não sua mãe vai aparecer na sua porta. — O estremecer de Tonks não foi mero drama. — Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia, não que vá precisar. — Ele lhe deu uma piscadela, e Tonks se viu sorrindo. — Eu te amo, Dora.

— Eu também te amo, pai. — E aí ele saía do apartamento, tomando cuidado para não deixar Canis, que estava perto da porta, escapar. Tonks estalou os dedos para ele, mas ele sibilou para ela e foi se esconder no banheiro. — Idiota — murmurou e começou a trabalhar; tinha trazido várias coisas para transfigurar em móveis e quanto antes acabasse, mais cedo poderia tomar banho e ir dormir.

 _Continua._


	5. The Cup And The Cafe

**Capítulo Cinco**

 **The Cup And The Cafe**

 **(A Xícara e o Café)**

— Dente Verde é a monstrinha de sempre — disse Matt, seguindo Remus para dentro da cabana —, mas o Traseiro Prateado... Acho que Hogwarts está o mudando.

Isso foi o bastante para tirar a atenção de Remus de seu mantra de _você escolheu isso, agora bola para frente._

— Mudando como? — perguntou.

— Ele está... mais quieto. Passa mais tempo fazendo o dever de casa em seu quarto, enquanto Dente Verde fica sentada no trono de Greyback e mostra para todo mundo que consegue fazer uma xícara dançar. — Revirou os olhos. — Os olhos da Debbie só faltam cair cada vez que Dente Verde levanta a varin...

— Como está a Debbie? — perguntou. Apoiou a maleta no sofá e foi abrir a janela da cozinha. Não ia à sua cabana há meses e o lugar cheirava a mofo.

— Muito à vontade — disse Matt, encolhendo os ombros. Ele acenou a varinha para uma poltrona empoeirada e se sentou. — Ela conversa comigo às vezes. Ainda acha que estou no seu bolso, mas isso é problema dela, não meu. — Remus crispou os lábios, mas fazia tempo que deixara de se importar com o que Debbie pensava dele.

— Vai ficar quanto tempo em casa?

— Provavelmente uma ou duas semanas — disse Matt com uma careta. — Quando Dente Verde voltar para a escola, vou tentar me livrar das ideias que ela conseguiu colocar na cabeça dos outros.

— Ainda está trabalhando no pub? — perguntou Remus.

— Aparatar para e do acampamento é um saco, mas sim, quase todas as noites. — Ele conseguira um trabalho n'O Caldeirão Furado, com Tom, como Remus fizera quando tinha a idade dele. O Caldeirão Furado recebia todos os tipos de fregueses e, por isso, lobisomens não se destacavam tanto quanto aconteceria se trabalhassem no Ministério e saber que um lobisomem (mesmo um tão alegre quanto Matt) estava por perto certamente desencorajava brigas e fazia as pessoas pensarem duas vezes antes de se recusarem a pagar. Um sorriso dissimulado apareceu no rosto de Matt. — Tom disse que eu sou melhor que você.

— É claro que ele disse — respondeu, indulgente. Matt torceu o nariz.

— Ele _disse_. Falou que eu realmente falo com as pessoas, e eu comecei a usar luvas para quando as pessoas pagarem com sicles, então... — Remus deixou Matt tagarelar, enquanto limpava o bule com um feitiço e o colocava para ferver a água. Abriu os armários, procurando por xícaras, e hesitou. Acomodada inocentemente na prateleira estava uma xícara azul escura com as palavras _DELM. Divisão de Aurores_ gravadas.

Depois de ter sido atacado em seu quarto há quase um ano, Remus tinha levado a maior parte das suas coisas — e as de Dora, que tinham se acumulado nas várias vezes que ela ficara ali — para Grimmauld. Roupas, livros e as fotografias de Remus tinham sido levadas. Mas as xícaras não estavam na lista de prioridades de nenhum deles, então lá estava a xícara de Dora. Remus não conseguiu desviar os olhos, não conseguiu impedir-se de pensar na pequena mão que a segurara, nos lábios que beberam dela...

— ... me ouvindo? — Ouviu uma batida, produzida por Matt batendo os dedos na mesa de centro.

— Chá? — perguntou-lhe Remus. Matt o observou por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça e entrar na minúscula cozinha de Remus. Com o mesmo jeito de quem procurava por uma aranha enorme, ele espiou dentro do armário, viu a xícara e voltou a balançar a cabeça.

— Seu coitado — disse ele, dando um tapinha no seu ombro. Remus logo pegou suas xícaras (uma que fora de seu pai e a outra que viera num conjunto horrivelmente florido que ganhara de presente da tia Catherine no seu aniversário de vinte e cinco anos) e fechou a porta do armário.

Não pensou na tia Catherine, que morava na França. Não pensou em quem mais morava na França e _definitivamente_ não pensou nos lábios da dona da xícara se curvando em um sorriso ou se movendo para formar o amigável "e aí" ou pressionando os seus.

— ... vai me fazer dizer, né? — Matt suspirou. Remus piscou e voltou a olhá-lo. Matt gemeu. — Estou certo de que não vai fazer a menor diferença, porque acho que Sirius já deve ter dito algo, mas você _ainda está aqui_...

— Sirius não falou nada — respondeu, tenso. — É o Harry que tem pegado no meu pé, estranhamente. — Matt sorriu. — E eu agradeceria se você não terminasse essa frase. Não estou com vontade de ouvir.

— Está bem — disse ele, erguendo as mãos. — Está bem. Desculpe ter mencionado. — Os dois beberam o chá em silêncio. Remus, incapaz de se parar, passou o tempo olhando para o armário onde guardava as xícaras e suspeitava que Matt sabia disso e escolhera ficar quieto.

— Vamos? — perguntou Remus quando mandaram as xícaras vazias para a pia.

— Claro — respondeu, sacando a varinha. — Armário do banheiro?

— Estava pensando que o guarda-roupa deve ser melhor — disse. — O bicho-papão prefere lugares secos.

 **-x-**

 _Diário?_

 _Por favor, Ginny, me chame de Tom_ , foi a resposta instantânea. Ginny perguntou-se se ele estivera esperando por uma resposta. O pensamento a inquietou um pouco, pelo menos até perceber que era um diário e, de verdade, o que mais ele tinha para fazer que não ficar à toa, esperando-a? _Como está?_

Isso, ela supôs, era uma pergunta normal para um diário fazer — se desconsiderasse a esquesitice que era um diário falar — e ela molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e rabiscou uma resposta.

 _Estou bem_ , escreveu. _Obrigada._ Depois de um momento de consideração, adicionou: _Sobre o que precisava pensar?_

 _Queria saber como você acabou ficando com meu diário._

 _Eu não sei_ , admitiu. _Ele veio com meu material da escola._

 _Mas você não é uma aluna._ Ginny teve a estranha sensação de que o diário se sentia divertido.

 _Não, não sou._ O diário ficou em silêncio e, de repente, Ginny sentiu pena dele e decidiu acabar com o jogo. _Eu começo na semana que vem._

 _Ah_ , foi a resposta. A resposta de Tom, Ginny se lembrou. _Espera ir para a Grifinória, senhorita Weasley?_

 _Acho que sim_ , respondeu. _Minha família toda foi de lá, e o Harry, o Malfoy e a Hermione, também._

 _Um Malfoy na Grifinória?_

 _Eu sou uma Weasley garota,_ lembrou-o.

 _De fato_. O diário — _não, Tom_ , pensou Ginny — ficou em branco por alguns momentos.

 **-x-**

Tom Riddle acomodou-se em sua cadeira de couro, olhando para as palavras escritas na página do diário em seu colo. Não sabia se a jovem Ginny era idiota ou cautelosa, ou talvez fosse outra coisa completamente diferente que a fazia dar respostas simples. Mesmo assim, ainda que ela não falasse sobre si tão facilmente, tinha pelo menos dado o nome de seus amigos. Tom podia fazer isso funcionar.

 **-x-**

— Hogwarts é segura, né? — perguntou Draco. A sua frente, estava uma Penseira, à qual Severus o fazia adicionar suas lembranças. Ao contrário de Oclumência e Legilimência, a magia da Penseira era simples e, por isso, segura para que crianças usassem. Draco teria treze anos em um ano, e Severus passara a lhe ensinar como separar uma lembrança da outra.

— Medidas foram tomadas depois do ano passado — respondeu Severus, olhando para seu afilhado por cima dos seus planos de aula. — Eu garanto que você não poderá nem assoar o nariz sem que um funcionário saiba.

— Até Potter? — perguntou.

— Até Potter — garantiu. — Lupin certamente será o responsável. — Draco parecia perturbado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, Draco? — Draco ficou em silêncio, olhando para a Penseira. Aí, ele levou a varinha à têmpora e a afastou, murmurando o encantamento para retirar a lembrança. Ele a colocou na Penseira e, então, surgiu a imagem de Dobby, o elfo doméstico dos Malfoy.

Severus ouviu os avisos do elfo e as perguntas que ecoavam ao redor dele na voz de Draco, antes de juntar os dedos e se recostar. A lembrança voltou para a Penseira.

— Um pouco vaga — disse Severus, indicando a lembrança com uma mão. Draco o ignorou.

— Imagino se o pai mandou que ele falasse isso, que achar que Potter está em perigo possa me fazer ficar longe dele. — A fala de Draco era leve, quase séria, mas Severus achou que ele estava irritado. — Mas se fosse isso, Dobby teria dado um jeito de me dizer, como sempre faz. Então, pensei que talvez o pai não tenha pedido a Dobby, mas isso significaria que Potter realmente está...

— É uma possibilidade preocupante — concordou Severus. — Entrou em contato com Potter?

— Eu o vi no Beco Diagonal... — Severus revirou os olhos; Draco lhe contara sobre Lucius e os Weasley. — Mas com tudo o que aconteceu, não tive a oportunidade. Eu falei para Potter mandar o Monstro, mas ele ainda não mandou, ou talvez eu tenha...

— Entrarei em contato com Black — disse. Draco pareceu aliviado. — E não contarei ao diretor — adicionou quando Draco pareceu hesitar — sobre os detalhes, mas apenas sobre a segurança. — Draco assentiu. — Sugiro que você encurrale seu elfo e arranque todas as respostas que conseguir dele.

— Sim, senhor — disse. Olhou para a Penseira por um momento. — Não poderíamos passar na casa do Potter mais tarde, poderíamos, senhor?

— Depende — disse Severus — de você fazer um progresso significativo ou não. — Apagou os planos para a segunda aula prática da primeira semana de aula do quarto ano; ia pegar _leve_ ao voltar a dar aula aos gêmeos Weasley, decidiu. Seria decididamente mais difícil (embora não impossível) para que eles explodissem alguma coisa em uma aula teórica. — Parece razoável?

Draco não respondeu; parecia que ele estava completamente focado na Penseira, com a finalidade de fazer um "progresso significativo".

 **-x-**

Tonks tinha certeza de que não era saudável que ela estivesse sentada, sozinha, em um pequeno Café francês, com a aparência de Remus. Mas, pelo menos, não estava se enganando ao pensar que era normal. Suspirou e olhou para o pequeno bilhete escondido atrás de seu jornal.

Nele, estava o endereço do Café em ruínas em frente ao que estava, a data e o horário (dali dois minutos, de acordo com o relógio de Tonks); precisara devolver seu Auxiliar ao sair da Grã-Bretanha e não tinha percebido como sentiria falta dele, tanto como uma forma de se comunicar com seus colegas quanto outras coisas rotineiras.

Ela _achava_ que o bilhete devia ser do seu novo programa, mas não tinha certeza e Olho-Tonto providenciaria uma Chave de Portal para a França só para estrangulá-la se descobrisse que ela simplesmente fora às coordenadas passadas por baixo da porta de seu apartamento uma noite.

Durante seu treinamento, recebera bilhetes parecidos de Olho-Tonto e comparecera, só para ser atacada por latas de lixo ou para ser estuporada e ouvir "vigilância constante". Era paranoia, talvez, mas achava melhor chegar sem ser notada e observar por um tempo.

Remus era um disfarce particularmente bom; primeiro, ele era um formato confortável, por ela o conhecer tão bem, mas também porque já tinha _sido_ ele, quando ainda achavam que Sirius era cruel e ela trabalhara para Malfoy. Segundo, seu rosto não se destacava e qualquer pessoa que prestasse mais atenção seria dissuadida pela expressão cansada e mal-humorada que ela usava. E, por último, mas igualmente importante, era o único disfarce que podia usar, já que seu cabelo se recusava a assumir qualquer outra cor.

Voltou a tomar um gole de chá e fingiu ler o jornal. Estava em francês e ela não aprendera nenhum feitiço de tradução — ou, melhor, não aprendera o idioma — e, por isso, só estava olhando para as fotografias.

Um pombo gordo pousou na mesa ao lado da sua e pulou até encontrar seu equilíbrio; preso em suas pequenas garras estava um pedaço de pão. Tonks suspirou e misturou o chá, tentando não pensar nas mãos de quem estava usando. Em vez disso, voltou a olhar para o outro Café.

Tonks ainda esperava cinco minutos depois, quando um homem pequeno e moreno saiu do meio da multidão matinal e aproximou-se do Café. Tonks observou, interessada, enquanto ele olhava para um pedaço de papel que Tonks apostava ser igual ao seu, antes de sumir dentro do Café.

Ela esperou, mas ele não voltou a sair.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Tonks pulou e derramou seu chá no seu jornal, mas a varinha estava em sua mão, que era o que importava.

— Calma — disse uma voz cordial —, não queremos assustar os muggles. — Tonks engoliu e ergueu os olhos para ver um homem asiático jovem que, considerando a semelhança com as fotografias que ela vira nos livros e artigos em que ele era mencionado, só podia ser Ken Sato.

— Desculpe — murmurou ela, usando o jornal para secar o chá derramado antes que molhasse suas roupas.

— Hardy ou Tonks? — perguntou ele.

— Erm, Tonks — respondeu, oferecendo uma mão. — É um prazer conhecê-lo, de verdade, senhor, eu...

— Já viu os outros? — perguntou.

— Um homem...

— Ah, então viu Sayed — disse Sato, satisfeito. — É melhor entrar agora; Anastasiya vai trazer Vengerov e se ela está com ele, eles podem encontrar os outros. — Ele se afastou para que ela se levantasse. O pombo saiu voando, quase acertando a cabeça de Tonks com a asa.

— Pássaro imundo — disse Sato, torcendo o nariz.

— Se importa se eu perguntar... como me encontrou? — Sato não pareceu se importar.

— Um feitiço de rastreamento — disse ele. — No bilhete com os detalhes.

Tonks queria se bater; tinha procurado por venenos, feitiços perigosos e por propriedades de Chave de Portal, mas não por feitiços de rastreamento. Segui-o até o Café em silêncio. Do lado de dentro, havia alguns bancos e um balcão pequeno, cuidado por um adolescente de aparência entediada.

— Colbert — disse Sato e o garoto assentiu, usando a mão para indicar o próximo ambiente. Esse era melhor. Os assentos estavam limpos e pareciam confortáveis, e a luz entrava por janelas que Tonks achou serem encantadas como as do Ministério britânico. — Sente-se, por favor — falou, colocando a mão em seu ombro por um momento, antes de ir se juntar a um homem de barba branca, que Tonks sabia ser Elliot Pinard.

Quatro assentos estavam ocupados; um por Pinard, um pelo homem que Tonks vira mais cedo, um por uma bonita mulher de cabelo escuro e o último era ocupado por uma garota loira curvilínea, que piscou algumas vezes, antes de lhe oferecer uma mão.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Tonks — disse ela num sotaque claramente americano. Ela lhe deu um sorriso afetado. — Não vou te chamar de Nymphadora; eu sei você não gosta.

— Nymphadora parece o nome de uma garota — disse a outra mulher, desdenhosa. Seu inglês era muito bom, mas ela tinha um leve sotaque, que fez Tonks achar que ela era italiana.

— Chame-a de Tonks — disse a americana, prestativa, antes que Tonks pudesse.

— Tonks — disse a mulher de cabelo escuro. Ela lhe ofereceu uma mão, e Tonks se inclinou para apertá-la. — Carla Marino.

— Tarek Sayed — disse o homem moreno com um sorriso um pouco nervoso.

— Eu sou a Joanna — disse a americana.

— E aí — disse Tonks, um pouco nervosa, e olhou para o outro homem, para que ele soubesse que seu cumprimento valia para ele, também. Os outros pareceram confusos, mas antes que pudessem falar alguma coisa, o pombo do café entrou, ainda segurando seu pedaço de pão. Sato curvou os lábios, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, o pombo engoliu o pão e se transformou em uma jovem mulher magrela.

— Ei — disse ela, antes de sorrir para Sato. — Eu sou o pássaro imundo — Sato teve a graça de parecer envergonhado —, mas podem me chamar de Beth. Sou da Austrália — adicionou desnecessariamente.

— Eu sou Joanna, esses são Tarek, Carla e Tonks.

— Ei — repetiu Beth e afundou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Tonks, que ainda estava em pé, desajeitada, foi se sentar em frente a Tarek. Joanna tagarelava animadamente, e Beth roía as unhas, enquanto esperavam pelos outros. Tonks decidiu que devia deixar de ter a aparência de Remus e assumiu sua fisionomia de sempre, apesar de não poder fazer muito sobre o cabelo castanho. Tarek a olhou, boquiaberto.

— Polissuco? — supôs Carla.

— Sou uma Metamorfomaga — disse Tonks. Assumiu um nariz de porco, depois o bico de um pato e, aí, lembrou-se de que Sato e Pinard também estavam ali e parou na mesma hora, envergonhada.

— Vamos nos dar bem, eu acho... Tonks, né? — disse Beth, sorrindo. Tonks lhe ofereceu um sorriso minúsculo em resposta.

Anastasiya Orlov — a terceira coordenadora do programa — chegou dez minutos depois de Tonks e Sato. Ela parecia trazer o resto do grupo consigo.

Todos olharam ao redor, sem jeito, por alguns momentos, antes de Joanna falar, apresentando os que já estavam ali aos recém-chegados.

— Eldar — disse ela, apontando para um homem alto com cabelo loiro-platinado. — Luc. — Um homem ruivo com uma barba espessa. — Asha. — Uma mulher de aparência severa, com a pele escura. — E Wan. — O último era um homem asiático com um piercing na sobrancelha.

— Oh — disse a mulher chamada Asha, olhando, concentrada, para a lateral da cabeça de Joanna. — Uma vidente. Que bacana. — Tonks observava a conversa com interesse. A expressão de Asha mudou por apenas um momento e, então, Joanna franziu o cenho. Parecendo satisfeita, Asha foi até uma cadeira e se sentou. — É claro — disse em resposta a nada, e o homem ruivo, Luc, sorriu para ela e também se sentou.

— Bem — disse Orlov em voz alta, na frente da sala —, se vocês já estiverem acomodados, acho que podemos começar.

 **-x-**

Remus trancou a porta de seu escritório em Hogwarts e acenou a varinha para abrir a maleta gasta no canto. Ela se abriu e dela saiu do bicho-papão que ele e Matt passaram uma hora tentando encontrar em sua cabana quase abandonada no dia anterior.

Esperara que ele assumisse a forma da lua, ou de Harry ou Sirius machucados, ou Dora morta, ou... bem, alguma outra coisa horrível. A última forma que esperara que ele assumisse era a da xícara.

A xícara branca e azul do DELM de Dora, Remus pensou, era o mais inofensivo que um bicho-papão conseguia ser. Só podia imaginar como Sirius o zombaria se ele soubesse que o maior medo de Remus era um cilíndrico de porcelana.

Remus decidiu não pensar nisso por ora. Um _Riddikulus_ rápido e um pouco de força depois, o bicho-papão estava de volta na maleta, e Remus se acomodou na ponta de sua mesa, pensando.

 _Talvez o bicho-papão esteja com problema._ Bufou, zombeteiro. _Por que uma xícara? Ele realmente acha que não consigo olhar para alguma coisa que ela abandonou? De fato, além de mim, é a única coisa que ela abandonou; o resto foi empacotado e levado com ela._

Remus foi se deitar ainda pensando nisso e, quando finalmente entrou num sono inquieto, foi por apenas uma hora; aí, acordou de novo.

— Você escolheu isso, agora viva assim — disse em voz alta para seu quarto vazio.

 _Então por que_ , murmurou uma vozinha em sua cabeça, soando — o que, nessa altura do campeonato, não o surpreendeu — como Harry, _o seu maior medo é que aquela xícara seja a única coisa que sobrou dela?_

 _Continua._


	6. The Defence Professor

**Capítulo Seis**

 **The Defence Professor**

 **(O Professor de Defesa)**

— Obrigado, Molly — disse Padfoot, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry. — Eu mandei uma carta para o Remus, mas ele não respondeu e eu não posso...

— Não se preocupe, Sirius, querido — disse Molly num tom gentil, mas distraído; Ron chamava do andar inferior, perguntando se ela tinha visto sua gravata. — Harry é sempre bem-vindo.

— Mãe? — Dessa vez, era um dos gêmeos, não Ron.

— Com licença — disse a senhora Weasley, suspirando. Ela foi para as escadas e disse por cima do ombro: — Arthur está lá fora, preparando o carro, Harry, se quiser guardar as coisas antes da bagunça. — Padfoot olhou o Auxiliar.

— Eu tenho que ir — disse ele, mal-humorado. — Eu sinto muito, Harry, de verdade; eu _pedi_ para não trabalhar hoje...

— Está tudo bem, Padfoot — garantiu Harry. Padfoot suspirou.

— Vai tentar me chamar no espelho à noite? Quero saber do banquete e dos alunos do primeiro ano.

— Claro — disse Harry.

— E diga ao Moony que já respeitamos bastante o espaço dele... — Era verdade, pensou Harry; quatro dias tinham passado e não tinham notícias dele. — E se ele não me mandar uma carta, mesmo que seja só um pergaminho assinado, eu sairei da lareira dele para bater um papo.

— Tudo bem — respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

— E tome cuidado; espero que Dobby só seja paranoico, mas depois do ano passado...

— Eu sei — disse Harry, sério. Respirou fundo e conseguiu sorrir. Padfoot o abraçou antes de sumir pela lareira. — Eu já venho te buscar — falou para Hedwig, que bateu o bico para ele, mas provavelmente estava satisfeita porque sua gaiola seria carregada do jeito certo, em vez de em cima de seu malão.

Harry seguiu o conselho da senhora Weasley; arrastou o pesado malão até o jardim d'A Toca, e o senhor Weasley o ajudou a colocá-lo no carro. Algumas perguntas discretas feitas por Harry confirmaram que era o mesmo carro com o qual Ron propusera que fossem visitar Draco, e Harry ainda sorria quando as crianças Weasley começaram a aparecer com seus malões.

Ron apareceu balançando a gaiola de Perebas em uma mão, o malão na outra e o que parecia ser as vassouras de Fred e George equilibradas em seus ombros.

— Por que está sorrindo? — perguntou ele.

— O carro — respondeu Harry, pegando a gaiola do rato.

— Harry, sua coruja ainda está na cozinha — disse Ginny, ofegante e arrastando o malão.

— Vamos trocar? — ofereceu Harry e ela sorriu, agradecida, entregando-lhe o malão. — Quer que eu segure isso também? — perguntou, apontando para o livro fino em suas mãos.

— Não — disse ela, saindo de seu alcance, com o livro seguro em sua mão. — Obrigado. — E se virou e saiu correndo para buscar Hedwig.

— Foi algo que eu disse? — perguntou Harry.

— Não — garantiu Ron. — É o diário dela; ela não deixa ninguém chegar perto.

— Certo — respondeu Harry, pensando na probabilidade de um diário continuar sendo um segredo na mesma casa que Fred e George. Ron pareceu ler sua mente.

— George tentou — contou. — Aí Ginny roubou alguma coisa do quarto deles e os três ficaram lá por uma hora, negociando.

— O que ela pegou? — perguntou Harry, divertido.

— Parecia a planta de uma loja — disse, dando de ombros. — Eles devem estar tentando encontrar uma entrada secreta da loja de brincadeiras de Hogsmeade ou algo do tipo. — Harry bufou, zombeteiro.

— Certo — disse a senhora Weasley, aparecendo no jardim com sua bolsa. — Ron, Harry, Percy — ele já estava no carro —, Fred... não, desculpe, George...

— Ginny — anunciou Ginny, trazendo Hedwig. Harry notou que a coruja segurava alegremente um petisco de coruja. — E Fred está procurando pela vassoura...

— Eu trouxe a vassoura dele; o idiota preguiçoso me fez trazer para ele! — disse Ron.

— Quieto, Ron — disse a senhora Weasley, mandando Ginny para o assento da frente. — George, vá buscá-lo, por favor. Meninos, entrem no carro, isso mesmo. Temos gasólia o bastante, Arthur, querido?

— Gasolina, Molly — corrigiu o senhor Weasley, paciente. — E sim, temos bastante.

Alguns minutos depois, os gêmeos saíram da casa e entraram no banco de trás do carro, ao lado de Percy, que suspirou, mas não desviou os olhos de seu livro.

Apesar de terem saído muito adiantados, o trânsito de Londres estava péssimo e a senhora Weasley não permitiu — para o desagrado de todos — que voassem para chegarem mais rápido. Chegaram em King's Cross com poucos minutos de sobra depois de tirarem todas as malas do carro, e George derrubou a varinha no meio da estação e mudou a cor de um sinal.

Felizmente, nenhum dos muggles percebeu, mas a senhora Weasley, irritada por estarem atrasados e aparentemente convencida de que George o fizera de propósito, levou os gêmeos para o outro lado da barreira ela mesma. Percy a seguiu.

— Rápido — disse Arthur, gesticulando para Harry e Ron e, então, com uma mão no carrinho de Ginny para ajudá-la a guiá-lo, atravessou a barreira.

— Juntos, acho — disse Ron, dando um olhar amargurado para o relógio da estação; tinham apenas um minuto.

— Aposto — comentou Harry quando começaram a ir em direção à barreira — que vamos ficar com os _piores_ lugares...

E foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, porque o carrinho atingiu a parede ao invés de atravessá-la, e Harry foi arremessado para frente, derrubando a gaiola de Hedwig. Ao seu lado, Ron estava esparramado no chão, segurando a cabeça. Ao redor deles, as pessoas olhavam.

— Mas que...

— Maldição! — Ron pressionava a mão na barreira e a olhava, horrorizado. Harry não a tocou; o impacto fora sólido o bastante. Pegou Hedwig, que gritava e batia as asas dentro da gaiola. Ron ajeitava a gaiola de Perebas, que já voltara a dormir.

— Desculpe, shh — disse Harry, tentando usar um dedo para acariciá-la. Ela o bicou. Com uma carranca, colocou a gaiola em cima de seu malão e seguiu Ron para longe da barreira na esperança de que as pessoas parassem de apontar. — O que vamos fazer?

— Não sei — respondeu Ron, parecendo preocupado. — Mas perdemos o trem. — Harry tentou pensar; Padfoot estava trabalhando em Azkaban e, mesmo que estivesse com o espelho, provavelmente não poderia ajudá-los. Moony não estava respondendo as cartas, Tonks estava na França, Marlene também estava trabalhando, ou teria sido ela a levar Harry até a estação... — Harry — chamou —, se nós não conseguimos ir para o outro lado, acha que a mãe e o pai conseguem voltar?

— Eles vão ficar bem — disse Harry. — Por que não esperamos no carro? — Em um minuto, centenas de pais e parentes começariam a voltar, e Harry não achava que conseguiriam encontrar o senhor e a senhora Weasley entre eles.

— O carro — murmurou Ron. — Harry, podemos ir com o carro para a escola!

— E depois? — perguntou. — Eles iam ter que buscar o carro, não? — O rosto de Ron ficou inexpressivo e, depois, um pouco esverdeado. Ele certamente imaginava seus pais na escola, enquanto tentava explicar a situação.

— Então, o que vamos fazer? — perguntou Ron. — A não ser que você tenha um carro...

— Monstro nos levaria — disse —, só que não posso chamá-lo no meio de uma estação de trem lotada. — Ele quase ofereceu aparatá-los, mas fazia um tempo que não aparatava e não confiava que chegariam lá sem serem estrunchados. E isso não resolvia o problema dos animais e das malas. O mesmo valia para a vassoura de Harry, que conseguiria levar a ele e a seu malão, mas não Ron e não por Londres, onde muggles podiam vê-los.

— Estamos muito longe da sua casa?

— Vinte minutos, mas estamos com os malões e eu estou com Hedwig...

— Talvez possamos ir até lá de carro — disse Ron.

— Ou podemos pegar um ônibus — disse Harry. — Só que eu não tenho... Ron, o ônibus!

 **-x-**

— Sentada com todos os seus amigos, Garota-Weasley? — perguntou Draco, colocando a cabeça para dentro do compartimento.

— Você também está sozinho — comentou ela.

— Não mais — respondeu. — Desde que não se importe?

— Não, pode sentar — disse na mesma hora. Draco arrastou o malão e a gaiola de Caesar para dentro do compartimento. — Sua coruja é linda.

— Minha coruja me odeia — falou simplesmente; Draco raramente a usava, porque raramente mandava cartas para casa, e, por isso, Caesar passava a maior parte do ano escolar se remoendo no Corujal. — Onde os outros _estão_?

— Assumo que estão por aí — disse ela. Sua expressão era uma que Draco conhecia bem; a de uma pessoa que se importava, mas tentava não o fazer. — Acho que logo eles aparecem. Talvez. — Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para o corredor atrás dele.

Ela estava certa até um ponto; Granger apareceu com seu malão alguns minutos depois de Draco, conversou um pouco com eles e perguntou por Potter e Weasley. A Garota-Weasley deu de ombros, mas parecia preocupada em vez de ofendida. Draco se sentia bastante inquieto; Dobby o seguira a manhã toda, dizendo-lhe para ter cuidado e para lembrar que Harry Potter não estava seguro. Conhecendo a sorte de Potter, era possível que algo _tivesse_ acontecido antes mesmo de ele embarcar.

Draco ficou sentado de costas para a janela, de frente para a porta do compartimento, observando todos que passavam. Em vários momentos da viagem, o compartimento era ocupado por mais pessoas do que apenas os três; Longbottom passara por ali e parara para conversar, assim como os gêmeos e Jordan — que não tinham visto Potter ou Weasley— e, depois, uma amiga da Garota-Weasley se juntou a eles.

— Olá, Ginny. — Os enormes olhos azuis se fixaram em Draco. — Sou Luna — disse sonhadoramente e entrou no compartimento. Granger desviou os olhos do livro, ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou a ler.

— Oi — disse Draco.

— Não devia se sentar assim — disse ela, sentando-se levemente ao lado de Ginny.

— Por que não? — perguntou Draco.

— Às vezes, seu reflexo pode tomar vida e te matar — disse ela, séria. Granger soltou um som baixinho, que podia ter sido um bufo zombeteiro, e Draco tentava descobrir se ela estava falando sério ou não. Mexeu-se um pouco de todo modo; apenas o bastante para que pudesse ver o verde das árvores que passavam. — É mais provável que tente se você não estiver olhando.

— Luna, esse é o Draco Malfoy — disse a Garota-Weasley, seus olhos brilhando e bastante divertida, de trás de Luna. — E Hermione Granger.

— Para qual Casa você acha que vai, Luna? — perguntou Granger.

— Corvinal, eu acho — disse Luna, pensativa. — Além de Ginny, nunca tive amigos, então não sei se sou leal o bastante para ser da Lufa-Lufa, e o pai diz que eu sou corajosa, mas acho que sou muito inteligente para ser da Grifinória — não havia julgamento em suas palavras, apenas seu estranho tom trivial, mas Granger corou —, e muito honesta para Sonserina.

O compartimento ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, e Luna começou a cantarolar. Draco olhou para Granger, que deu de ombros, impotente, e depois para a porta.

— Alguma de vocês tem um pergaminho e uma pena? — perguntou. Granger, como esperado, tinha e lhes deu.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ela.

—Estamos no trem há duas horas — disse — e os outros ainda não apareceram... com a sorte de Potter...

— Ah, nem me lembre — murmurou Granger.

 _Severus_ , escreveu Draco.

 **-x-**

— Hogsmeade também? — perguntou o cobrador. — Bem, se é o casso, podem ficar nas camas próximos a da Sua Alteza Real. — A última parte foi seguida por um revirar de olhos e uma careta, enquanto indicava para eles irem para o fundo do ônibus. — Deve demorar umas quatro horas, então fiquem à vontade, e daqui uma hora eu trago alguns sanduíches.

— Obrigado — disse Harry, arrastando seu malão até a cama que o cobrador indicara. Depois de ter guardado o malão e protegido Hedwig (tão protegida quanto possível no Nôitibus), jogou-se na cama.

— Acho que vai ser interessante — disse Ron. — É minha primeira vez aqui, sabe.

— Interessante é a palavra certa — disse Harry com uma carranca. Usara o ônibus várias vezes e preferia muito mais voar ou Aparatar ou até mesmo usar o Flu.

— Ah, não — disse Ron.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Tem que ser brincadeira — disse ele, soando absolutamente enojado. Apontou para duas camas depois da dele. Deitado nela estava um homem de vestes lilás, com uma máscara igualmente lilás sobre seus olhos e cabelo loiro encaracolado. Ele era vagamente familiar, mas Harry demorou alguns momentos para perceber que o homem era Gilderoy Lockhart.

— Acha que podemos mudar de lugar? — sussurrou Harry, sem querer que Lockhart acordasse e o reconhecesse. Considerou seriamente se transformar e deixar que Ron falasse que era seu animal de estimação, mas Ron não sabia sobre o lobo e havia a questão das coisas de Harry.

— O homem disse que ele vai descer em Hogsmeade — respondeu Ron em uma voz igualmente baixa. — O que acha que ele vai fazer lá?

— Talvez assinar livros — respondeu, revirando os olhos. Ron riu, e Harry o silenciou. — Se você o acordar, eu vou falar que você leu todos os livros dele e quer um autógrafo — ameaçou.

— Quem você acha que eu sou, a Hermione? — perguntou Ron, torcendo o nariz. — Mas se falar isso, eu vou dizer que você quer conselhos sobre como controlar seu cabelo. — Harry o olhou feio.

— Aí _eu vou_ dizer que...

Quando o cobrador lhes trouxe os sanduíches uma hora depois, ele os encontrou rindo tanto que até choravam em completo silêncio.

 **-x-**

— Nem estamos tão atrasados — disse Harry, parecendo aliviado; ele apontava para os pequenos pontos de luz no lago (que eram Ginny, os outros alunos do primeiro ano e Hagrid) e mais luzes na floresta à frente, que Ron supôs ser o resto da escola, viajando nas carruagens das quais Percy sempre falava.

Harry soltou Hedwig, que tomou o ar imediatamente e voou em direção ao castelo.

— Ei — disse Ron, virando-se para olhar para Lockhart, que tirava suas várias malas do ônibus com a ajuda do irritado cobrador. — Você tem alguma forma de avisar os professores que estamos aqui?

— Temo que não, garotos — disse ele.

 _Inútil_ , pensou Ron.

— Mas um pouco de exercício não fará mal. — Para o horror de Ron (e provavelmente o de Harry), Lockhart revelara que seria um dos professores de Hogwarts naquele ano, apesar de Ron não conseguir imaginar qual matéria ele lecionaria. O que Ron sabia era que seriam forçados a aguentar Lockhart até chegarem na escola. — Sabe, eu ganhei um prêmio do _Semanário das Bruxas_ , de O Mais Atlético...

— Aqui, Ron — falou Harry. Ele pegara sua Nimbus e a passara pela alça de seu malão. Ele fez o mesmo com a gaiola vazia de Hedwig, antes de passar o malão de Ron. Harry manteve a mão na vassoura (certamente para que ela continuasse flutuando) e começou a seguir a trilha até a escola. Ron, satisfeito por ter apenas de carregar a gaiola de Perebas, foi atrás dele.

— Muito esperto, Harry — disse Lockhart. Ron ficou feliz de ver que ele mal aguentava as próprias malas. — De fato, isso me lembra de algo que eu fiz quando escalava as Montanhas Rochosas...

Estavam com Lockhart há apenas dez minutos quando uma carruagem — que parecia se mover sozinha — os alcançou. Ron achou que nunca ficara tão feliz por ver Snape. Lockhart, que ficava para trás, parecia pronto para abraçar Snape. Ron quase desejou que ele o fizesse, sabendo que Snape o mataria se ele tentasse.

— Uma ajuda, se não se importa, professor — pediu Lockhart, ofegando. Snape, como Ron esperara, o ignorou.

— Então — falou Snape, descendo da carruagem —, o trem não é bom o bastante para Potter e seu ajudante?

— A barreira se fechou sozinha — disse Ron, com uma carranca. Ele tinha os hematomas que provavam, mas duvidava que Snape se importasse. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Então a gente perdeu o trem.

— Eu sei — falou Snape. — E quando ficou claro que vocês perderam _mesmo_ , vocês...

— Pegamos o Nôitibus — falou Harry. Seu tom era duro, mas não hostil; Harry, só Merlin sabia o porquê, sempre fora mais tolerante com Snape do que Ron.

— Por mais surpreso que eu esteja por não ser o caso, certamente existiam alternativas piores do que a que escolheram. — Ron tentou entender se era um elogio ou não. — Entretanto, vocês não pensaram em mandar uma carta com os detalhes do que aconteceu ou sua localização. — Os lábios de Snape eram uma linha fina. — Eu pensei, Potter, que você houvesse sido aviso para tomar mais cuidado com sua segurança esse ano. — Harry olhou para os sapatos, e Ron decidiu perguntar depois.

— Segurança! — Lockhart finalmente os alcançara. — Honestamente, tem como eles _estarem_ mais seguros do que quando estão comigo. — Snape lhe ofereceu um sorriso nada agradável. — Você deve ter recebido minha mensagem e vindo nos encontrar.

— Você disse que não sabia como mandar uma mensagem — lembrou Ron.

— Foi um longo dia — disse Lockhart, olhando para Ron com piedade. Então, olhou para Snape. — O menino está ouvindo coisas. É _claro_ que eu mandei uma mensagem, caso contrário...

— Eu vi a coruja de Potter voar dessa direção — falou Snape suavemente. Ron viu Harry tentar esconder um sorriso, mas Ron não se deu ao trabalho. — Sua mensagem não deve ter chegado ainda. — Ron riu, enquanto o sorriso de Lockhart sumia. Snape olhou para a vassoura carregada de Harry e acenou a varinha. A vassoura, os dois malões e a gaiola de Hedwig sumiram, assim como a gaiola de Perebas que Ron carregava.

— As minhas podem ir direto para meus aposentos, professor — falou Lockhart no que ele claramente achava ser um tom prestativo.

— Você tem ideia de como seria perigoso conseguir mandar algo através das proteções da escola? — zombou Snape. Ele repetiu o feitiço nos pertences de Lockhart, e disse: — Os elfos domésticos vão pegar tudo em frente aos portões e farão o que acharem melhor. — Ron torceu para que derrubassem as coisas de Lockhart no lago.

— Obrigado — falaram Harry e Ron em uníssono, e, surpreendentemente, Snape assentiu.

— Entrem — disse ele, indicando a carruagem. — Quero ver os novos alunos da minha casa serem Selecionados. — Ron ficou subitamente agradecido por seu sobrenome estar no fim do alfabeto, porque poderia ver Ginny ser Selecionada. Lockhart entrou depois dele e, por fim, Snape, que tropeçou levemente no degrau. Snape olhou com irritação para sua perna, e Ron desviou os olhos antes que Snape o pegasse olhando.

A carruagem deu um tranco e começou a ir na direção da escola lentamente. Harry estava com o nariz pressionado contra a janela e observava as árvores. Ron perguntou-se no que ele pensava.

— Nós estamos... — Ron esperava não estar _criando_ problemas, mas precisava perguntar. — Nós não estamos encrencados, estamos?

— A forma como lidaram com a situação foi muito melhor do que qualquer pessoa que os conheça poderia ter esperado, Weasley — respondeu Snape lentamente, deixando claro que _não era_ um elogio. — Entretanto, sua comunicação deixou _muito_ a desejar, e poderia ter resolvido tudo facilmente.

— Vai nos dar detenção por não mandar uma carta? — perguntou Harry, olhando-o feio.

— Não — respondeu em um tom tão suave, que Ron sentiu algo morrer dentro de si. — Acho que será apropriado corrigir sua falta de comunicação ao fazê-los escreverem cartas.

— Para casa? — perguntou Ron.

— Suas famílias foram informadas de seu sumiço tão logo a escola notou — disse Snape, desdenhoso. — Elas serão informadas que foram encontrados assim que chegarmos. — Olhou para Lockhart e torceu os lábios. — Não, acho que será melhor se escreverem cartas de agradecimento ao professor Lockhart pela gentileza de escoltá-los até a escola.

— Uma ideia maravilhosa! — disse Lockhart, sorrindo para eles. Ron não sabia como, mas de algum modo ele não percebera a zombaria que pingava de todas as palavras que Snape falara.

"É claro", adicionou Snape, "que eu vou fazer o rascunho para vocês, para ter certeza de que serão _gratos_ o suficiente."

Ron conseguiu não gemer. _Por pouco._

 **-x-**

— Estou indo! — avisou Tonks, quase tropeçando em Canis, que se enroscava em seus tornozelos, pedindo o jantar. Ela o tirou do caminho com o pé e abriu as trancas (mágicas e não-mágicas) da sua porta. — E aí — disse num fio de voz.

Remus sorriu. Ele parecia cansado, mas ela sabia que a lua só seria na próxima semana, e era claro que a barba em seu rosto estava lá há alguns dias.

— Olá — disse ele, baixinho. Tonks lambeu os lábios e viu os olhos dele irem para sua boca.

— Quer... você quer entrar? — perguntou.

— Sim, por favor — respondeu ele, olhando para o apartamento atrás dela, parecendo curioso.

— Não quero ser grosseira — disse ela, dando um passo para trás para que ele pudesse entrar —, mas você não devia estar no trabalho? — As aulas tinham começado no dia anterior, afinal, e Remus era um professor. Certamente ele era mais necessário lá, não... bem, certamente ele tinha mais o que fazer além de aparecer em seu apartamento às oito e meia da noite, na França.

— Eu só começo na semana que vem — respondeu. Ele se abaixou para acariciar Canis e quase foi mordido como recompensa.

— Chá? — Tonks se ouviu perguntar.

— Por favor — respondeu Remus. Ela se ocupou na cozinha, ainda chocada demais para ficar brava ou chateada, ou lisonjeada por ele estar ali. Ela se queimou duas vezes com o bule e derrubou uma das xícaras quando voltava até Remus e precisou começar de novo. — Você está bem? — perguntou ele, enquanto ela conjurava o açúcar da cozinha; ela sabia como ele gostava do chá.

— Surpresa, na verdade — disse ela. Remus assentiu, como se isso fosse esperado, e, pela primeira vez, pareceu nervoso. — Eu não esperava te ver tão cedo.

— Acho que é justo — disse. Eles tomaram o chá em silêncio e, então, incapaz de se conter, Tonks falou.

— Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Vim conversar com você — disse ele.

— Isso eu percebi — respondeu, irritada. Mas conseguia ver seu reflexo na janela e seu cabelo assumira um tom estranho de vermelho alaranjado. Só ficou feliz por vê-lo com uma cor que não fosse... bem, que não fosse a cor do cabelo de Remus. — Como estão Harry e Sirius? Eu queria mandar uma carta para eles, mas...

— Sirius está ocupado com o trabalho — disse. — E Harry é esperto demais para o próprio bem. — Seu tom era um pouco mal-humorado, mas ela não achava que ele estava bravo, apenas incomodado. — Eu meio que tô morrendo de medo de ver o Harry de novo, por causa do inevitável "eu te disse, Moony". — Ele fez uma careta.

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você está falando — contou Tonks. A boca de Remus se torceu.

— Como estão as coisas por aqui? — perguntou. — Você já começou?

— Na quinta — respondeu, observando seu rosto. Ela quase esperara que ele parecesse amargurado, mas não era o caso, e ela se sentiu culpada por pensar assim. — As pessoas são... — procurou pela melhor palavra, até escolher: — interessantes, para dizer o mínimo. Uma das garotas é uma vidente de verdade, e um dos garotos consegue fazer esse negócio incrível com proteções... — Ela o observou atentamente, querendo ver sua expressão ao continuar: — E um deles, Remus, é um lobisomem. — Ela nunca conseguira lhe contar sobre Florence; ele saber podia ser perigoso para ele e para Florence se a informação vazasse.

— Mesmo? — perguntou ele, parecendo tão surpreso quanto ela esperara.

— Ele é da Rússia, e é... bem, obviamente não é nada demais por lá. Só significa que ele é mais rápido e tem os sentidos mais aguçados.

— Acho que eu gostaria de conhecê-lo — falou Remus com um sorriso pensativo.

— Eu... quase te mandei uma carta quando descobri, na verdade — admitiu depois de alguns momentos. Remus fez um gesto evasivo, mas não perguntou por que ela não mandara a carta. Ela era grata por isso.

— Eu gostaria de pedir uma segunda chance — disse Remus, quase rápido demais para que ela entendesse. Quase.

— Ah — disse. Seu coração estava disparado; por um lado, sentira muita falta dele e passara noites em claro na cama, chorando e pedindo por uma chance dessa. Por outro, ela tivera seus motivos para terminar com ele (por mais que pudessem ser contornados), e Remus estar ali não significava que eles não existiam mais. — Você sabe que não vou voltar para você — disse. — Eu tenho... Eu vou ficar com o curso, aqui.

— Eu sei — falou ele.

— E você tem seu trabalho...

— Sim — concordou.

— E...

— Dora — disse ele —, estou perguntado se você me aceita de volta, deixando detalhes como trabalhos, dinheiro e todo o resto de lado.

— É por causa dos detalhes que estamos nessa situação! — disse, olhando-o feio. Remus ficou em silêncio, tomando seu chá. — É isso que _você_ quer? — perguntou. — Sirius não te obrigou a vir, ou...

— Sirius não sabe que eu estou aqui — falou com um sorriso um pouco triste. — Ninguém sabe, na verdade, só o Dumbledore.

— Você não respondeu a pergunta — lembrou.

— Eu não quero só uma xícara — disse ele.

— O que...

— Tinha um bicho-papão e... A questão não é essa. A _questão_ é que eu tive alguns dos dias mais solitários da minha vida nessas últimas semanas, e — adicionou levemente — isso quer dizer alguma coisa quando considera que meus pais não deixavam que eu socializasse com as outras crianças quando eu era jovem, e que passei um quarto da vida com meus amigos mortos, ou fingindo estarem mortos, no caso de Peter, ou em Azkaban. — Pelo seu tom, ele podia estar falando do clima, mas seus olhos eram carinhosos e estavam focados nela. Tonks não sabia o que dizer. — Eu senti sua falta — disse, apesar de isso ser óbvio.

— Eu... eu também senti sua falta — disse Tonks com um sorriso trêmulo. — E... é muito importante para mim que você esteja aqui, mas... digo, você não estava errado quando disse que não pode bancar Chaves de Portal internacionais e que terá obrigações com Hogwarts, e eu terei obrigações aqui...

— Você me aceita de volta assim mesmo? — perguntou ele suavemente.

— Eu... sim, é claro que aceito! Eu só... eu não quero forçar...

— Eu quero isso — disse Remus, e o peito de Tonks se aqueceu. — Mais do que meu trabalho.

— Remus, você não... você não pode pedir demissão, você ama ensinar...

— Já pedi — contou, dando de ombros. — Estou aqui para ficar, se você me aceitar. — Ele lhe deu um sorriso dissimulado. — O velho idiota e perigoso que sou...

— Oh, cale a boca — disse ela e franziu o cenho. — Se está aqui para ficar, onde estão suas coisas? — perguntou.

— Dora — disse ele, zombando —, eu esperava chegar nesse momento, mas acho que aparecer com as minhas malas teria sido um pouco pretensioso. — Tonks não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Segurou a mão dele; estava suada, e ela percebeu que ele estava bem mais nervoso com isso tudo do que demonstrara. — Até onde eu sabia, você ia soltar esse seu gato maluco em mim e não me deixar entrar. — Tonks esperou, impaciente. — Estão no meu escritório — disse por fim.

— Escritório? — perguntou.

— Sabia que Dumbledore tem contatos no mundo todo? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Você também sabia que a Madame Olympe Maxime tem uma quedinha por mestiços como eu?

— Quem? — perguntou.

— E — continuou Remus, ignorando-a — sabia que a Academia Beauxbatons estava procurando por um assistente de Defesa para ajudar com as demonstrações e assumir algumas aulas do primeiro ano?

Tonks não sabia o que dizer. Seu coração estava apertado e ela estava tão feliz por tê-lo de volta que achava que estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas e se envergonhar.

— Você... realmente...

— Eu quero isso — murmurou ele mais uma vez, antes de beijar sua bochecha. Depois disso, ele a observou, os olhos carinhosos, mas cautelosos. Tonks o olhou feio e inclinou-se para beijá-lo _de verdade_.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários! (:

Pelo menos em algum universo o Remus é mais rápido pra entender as coisas, né? hahahaha


	7. Home Sweet Hogwarts

**Capítulo Sete**

 **Home Sweet Hogwarts**

 **(Lar Doce Hogwarts)**

— Como você fez? — A voz de Bella era petulante, e Sirius, que dera seu melhor para ignorá-la em seus outros turnos em Azkaban, pegou-se olhando para ela. Marlene estava a poucos passos dali, os olhos cerrados e focados em sua prima. Ela já fora bonita, de um jeito meio sombrio, mas Azkaban tirara sua beleza há muito tempo. Se Sirius precisasse encontrar uma palavra para descrever sua prima agora, provavelmente seria magra ou assombrada.

Dito isso, Bella estava na prisão há quase onze anos e tinha mais de sua antiga personalidade do que Peter, que estava ali há poucos anos. Sirius não conseguiu evitar perguntar-se qual a forma que ela lidava com as coisas; depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito, ela não devia ter durado tanto e ainda conseguir ter conversas coerentes.

— _Bem_? — Ela bateu o pé descalço e sujo no chão da cela.

— Fiz o quê? — perguntou Sirius.

— Arruinou meu sobrinho — disse e apontou para ele. — Cissy falou que Draco está na Grifinória. — Sirius achava que ela não conseguiria dizer "sangue-ruim" com mais desdém do que acabara de usar.

— Nem todos podem ser Comensais da Morte — disse a ela. — Todas as famílias precisam ter alguns membros decentes. — Bella crispou os lábios.

— _Decente_ , Sirius? — riu. — A titia Wal iria se revirar na tumba se pudesse vê-lo agora; um Auror traidor de sangue imundo, criando aquele anormal que chama de afilhado. — Depois de ver o desprezo no rosto dela, Sirius prometeu a si mesmo que faria tudo o que pudesse para que Harry nunca conhecesse Bella. — Acho que voltou com essa puta, também? — Marlene cruzou os braços. Não havia nada em seu rosto além de desprezo, e Bella, que parecia querer uma resposta, ficou desapontada. — Ou talvez aquela sua besta? Você sabe de qual estou falando; o amiguinho do Greyback. De todo modo, é nojento.

— Pense o que quiser — disse Sirius, dando de ombros. — Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que conversamos, então eu te desculpo por não lembrar que eu genuinamente não ligo para a sua opinião. — De novo, Bella parecia desapontada; ela certamente queria notícias, mesmo que viesse de Sirius. Era difícil as notícias chegarem a Azkaban, e eram combustível para horas de pensamento. Sirius não estava com vontade de oferecer isso a ela. Ela teria de esperar pela próxima visita de Narcissa.

Bella ficou em silêncio depois disso, e Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade para se afastar. Dois Dementadores estavam no fim do corredor, mas Sirius deu uma lembrança feliz a Padfoot (ou melhor, uma expectativa feliz; que poderia falar com Harry e Remus quando isso tudo acabasse) e seguiu em frente, com Marlene ao seu lado.

 **-x-**

 _A cada ano se sentam em meu banco,_

 _Ansiosos e jovens, com apenas onze anos._

 _A Hogwarts, jovens, sejam bem-vindos!_

 _Apresentemo-nos primeiro, sim, comecemos aí,_

 _Sou o primeiro e único;_

 _O Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts!_

 _Em sua sabedoria, os fundadores me deixaram a servir;_

 _Meu trabalho é cantar, depois sentar e ouvir,_

 _E decidir qual Casa é seu par!_

 _Vejamos, se for ousado e nascido do fogo,_

 _Então para Grifinória você vai,_

 _Para se aventurar e a varinha emprestar em tempos sombrios e terríveis._

 _Se assim não for, então terá nascido da terra,_

 _E para a gentil Lufa-Lufa irá,_

 _Para valorizar dedicação, trabalho em equipe e o valor das pessoas._

 _Mas se estiver cheio de sonhos e amigos para cultivar,_

 _É melhor que para Sonserina vá,_

 _E com sua perspicácia e praticabilidade podemos contar._

 _E se mesmo assim não se encaixar,_

 _Então nasceu do ar da Corvinal,_

 _Esperto, calmo, e pronto para aprender o que permitirem os professores._

 _Pense algo e eu vou ouvir,_

 _Seu coração e mente verei,_

 _E, juntos, decidiremos: será Lufa-Lufa, Grifinória, Corvinal ou Sonserina seu novo lar?_

— Anda — murmurou Harry, empurrando Ron para dentro do Salão Principal. Protegidos pelos aplausos para a música do Chapéu Seletor, conseguiram chegar à mesa de Grifinória sem chamar muita atenção; Draco e Hermione tinham reservado um espaço no banco, no qual conseguiram se sentar. Fred murmurou alguma coisa, mas Ron balançou a cabeça para ele.

Hermione parecia querer perguntar milhares de perguntas ao mesmo tempo com apenas os olhos — o resultado era uma expressão muito estranha —, e Draco olhava para Snape, que, junto de Lockhart, tinha acabado de chegar à Mesa Principal com muito menos fanfarra do que Lockhart provavelmente gostaria.

Snape o colocara numa cadeira na ponta da mesa, ao lado de um professor com cabelo enorme e óculos que Harry não conhecia, e Snape tinha se sentado ao lado de McGonagall. Harry estudou a mesa e ficou incomodado ao descobrir duas coisas; a primeira, que Moony não estava lá e a segunda, que agora que Snape e Lockhart tinham chegado, todas as cadeiras dos funcionários estavam ocupadas.

McGonagall encontrou os olhos de Harry pelo mais breve dos momentos — provavelmente só para deixá-lo inquieto e para que soubesse que ela os vira entrar — antes de ler o primeiro nome da sua lista de alunos do primeiro ano.

— Bem? — sibilou Hermione. Draco observava os alunos do primeiro ano, mas Harry sabia que ele também ouvia.

— História longa — murmurou Ron em resposta. — Vamos contar durante o jantar.

— Tem sorte de ter chegado a tempo — disse Draco pelo canto da boca, enquanto um garoto minúsculo em vestes grandes demais ia até o Chapéu e o colocava na cabeça. — A Garota-Weasley te mataria se você perdesse a Seleção dela. — Ele assentiu para o aglomerado de alunos do primeiro ano, onde Harry conseguia ver o cabelo brilhante de Ginny. Ela se virou, viu ele e Ron e pareceu um pouco mais calma.

— Boa sorte — disse Harry só com o movimento dos lábios, e ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso ansioso, antes de se virar para ouvir algo que uma garota loira dizia.

Hermione o cutucou e lhe deu um olhar penetrante; Harry começou a aplaudir quando o garoto minúsculo desceu do banco e foi até a mesa de Grifinória. Ele se sentou ao lado de Neville, que lhe de um tapinha nas costas, e sorriu para todos eles. Então, ele arregalou os olhos.

— Você...

— Fiquem em silêncio até o fim da Seleção, por favor. — Harry ouviu Percy murmurar do outro lado de Neville. O garoto balançou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, mas seus olhos estavam fixos de um jeito enervante em Harry.

Jack Entwhistle e Madeline Gnoller foram para a Lufa-Lufa, e Astoria Greengrass foi para a Sonserina, enquanto sua irmã — ou gêmea, Harry não sabia — foi para a Corvinal. Draco parecia pensativo, mas bateu palmas mais genuinamente para essas duas do que para qualquer outro aluno do primeiro ano. Harry perguntou-se se ele as conhecia. Depois, a Grifinória ganhou mais alguns membros; Andrew Higgs e Andrew Kirke foram se sentar ao lado de Lavender.

Harry olhou para Higgs — que era do time de Quadribol da Sonserina —, que parecia resignado, mas não bravo com a Seleção de seu irmão mais novo. Draco já tinha ido conversar com o novo, embora inseguro, Higgs Grifinório, e Harry e Ron trocaram sorrisos, antes de voltarem a assistir à Seleção.

Luna Lovegood — sobre quem Harry ouvira Ron e Ginny falarem — foi para a Corvinal, Alice Noshi foi para a Sonserina, Grifinória ganhou Demelza Robins e Georgina Trace e, aí, finalmente era a vez de Ginny.

Entre murmurinhos de " _Outro Weasley?!_ " e " _Ela disse Ginevra? Tipo, uma garota?_ ", ela foi até o banquinho e sentou-se.

Harry estava ansioso por ela — sabia como ela queria Grifinória — e só podia imaginar como Ron estava se sentindo. Draco tinha parado de conversar com Higgs e também assistia, e Fred e George pareciam anormalmente atentos.

Mas não precisavam ter se preocupado; depois de poucos segundos, o Chapéu gritou

"GRIFINÓRIA!" e Ginny desceu do banquinho, parecendo feliz, e foi se sentar em frente a eles, ao lado do garoto minúsculo que Percy repreendera.

— Bem-vindos — disse Dumbledore, levantando-se. — Espero que todos tenham tido uma viagem agradável e segura. — Seus olhos foram para Harry, que sorriu. Ron tinha uma expressão envergonhada em seu rosto. Parecendo divertido, Dumbledore ergueu uma mão. — Não vou demorar muito — garantiu. Fred e George comemoraram. — Mas devo informá-los, pelo menos a aqueles que estão retornando, que o professor Lupin aceitou uma posição de última hora na Academia Beauxbatons!

O anúncio foi recebido com um silêncio estupefato, mas Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro de decepção preencher o salão. Harry não sabia se estava feliz (se sua memória estivesse certa, Beauxbatons era na França, e só havia um motivo para Moony ter ido para lá) ou enjoado; havia apenas uma pessoa na Mesa Principal cuja posição ele não conhecia.

— Por isso — continuou Dumbledore —, gostaria de apresentar seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; professor Gilderoy Lockhart!

Ao lado de Harry, Hermione começou a aplaudir. Ela não foi a única, apesar de Harry notar que a maioria eram garotas. Revirou os olhos e bateu palmas duas vezes por educação, antes de colocar as mãos no colo. McGonagall e Snape, na Mesa Principal, fizeram o mesmo, assim como Ginny, Percy e os gêmeos (que pareciam completamente devastados por Moony ter sido substituído).

Lockhart tinha se levantado e jogado o cabelo para trás. Ele dava um sorriso cheio de dentes do Salão e acenava para eles. Hermione suspirou alegremente.

— Ótimo — murmuro Ron, olhando feio para a frente do Salão. — Perdi o apetite.

Dumbledore conseguiu convencer Lockhart a se sentar novamente — com um pouco de dificuldade — e anunciou o jantar, que apareceu assim que ele acabou de falar.

— Eu sou o Colin Creevey — disse o garoto minúsculo ao lado de Ginny, ofegante. — E _você é_ Harry Potter!

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Colin — disse Harry, um pouco sem jeito.

— Você...

— Oi, Colin, eu sou o Ron — disse Ron, indo salvá-lo. — Essa é a Hermione — ela parou de encher o prato e sorriu — e essa é a Ginny.

— Vocês são parentes? — perguntou Colin, apontando de Ron para Ginny. — Vocês são parecidos, mas acho que pode não significar muito; eu acho que não me pareço muito com irmão Dennis, e...

— Fred — disse Fred, aparecendo atrás de Harry com um prato nas mãos. George, ao lado dele, também se apresentou e, depois, empurrou Ron para o lado para que os dois pudessem se sentar ao lado de Harry.

— 'Noite — disse Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha para eles.

— Sabe algo sobre _isso_? — George acenou uma asinha de frango na direção de Lockhart com uma expressão ameaçadora.

— Eu não tenho ideia — disse honestamente. — E Dumbledore não estava brincando quando disse que foi de última hora; Moony estava aqui, se preparando, na quinta-feira.

— Mas Beauxbatons? — perguntou Fred, fazendo uma careta. — Eu sei que as Veelas ficam na França, mas ele está com a Tonks...

— Que foi cursar um programa de Aurores na França — disse Harry. Fred e George se entreolharam. — O que é uma Veela?

Mas Fred e George não prestavam mais atenção nele; Ron tinha começado a explicar a Hermione, Ginny, Draco — que tinha voltado em algum momento e se sentado ao lado de Colin — e Colin o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

— ... se fechou sozinha, e Harry e eu demos de cara com a parede idiota — disse ele.

— Se fechou sozinha? — perguntou Fred. — Ron, isso...

— _Pode_ acontecer — disse Ron, claramente sentido para onde a conversa ia. Os gêmeos (e até Hermione) pareciam céticos. — É verdade — falou. — Não é, Harry?

— Vocês precisam ver os hematomas — falou Harry com uma careta.

— Mas essa é uma magia trapaceira — disse Hermione. — A barreira está em funcionamento há anos, e o Ministério faz a manutenção dela. Certamente...

— Hermione — lembrou Harry —, metade da Grã-Bretanha mágica estava lá hoje. Estou certo de que _alguém_ era perfeitamente capaz...

— Por quê? — perguntou Draco, franzindo o cenho.

— O quê? — perguntou Ron.

— Digo, por que se dar ao trabalho? — perguntou Draco. — Se o plano era te pegar sozinho, poderiam ter feito isso.

— E seria fácil — concordou Harry com outra careta.

— Então, por que não pegaram? — perguntou Draco.

— Talvez tenha sido o Lockhart — sugeriu Ron.

— Ron! — disse Hermione, irritada. — O professor Lockhart é muito respeitado como...

— Idiota — disse Ginny para si mesma. Harry não achava que era para ele ter ouvido, mas sorriu para ela mesmo assim, e recebeu um sorriso tímido em resposta.

— ... uma piada, Hermione — dizia George.

— Você tem o direito de pensar assim — respondeu ela, tensa, deixando claro não concordar. — Além do mais, o que ele tem a ver com vocês terem perdido o trem?

Ron contou o resto da história — sobre quase tentar voar o carro, antes de decidirem usar o Nôitibus, a máscara de olhos de Lockhart e terem encontrado com Snape a caminho da escola —, com Harry adicionando uma ou outra informação quando ele esquecia algo. Quando terminaram, Draco e Ginny riam, Fred e George analisavam Lockhart, Hermione franzia o cenho na direção de Snape, e Colin tinha os olhos arregalados com admiração.

— Vocês sempre fazem coisas tão empolgantes? — perguntou Colin, olhando de Harry para Ron.

— Infelizmente — disse Draco lentamente, passando manteiga em sua batata. — Granger e eu _tentamos_ corrigir esse hábito, mas não estamos tendo sucesso.

— Não posso acreditar que Snape os puniu — disse Hermione —, mesmo que seja apenas uma carta. — Ron murmurou algo sarcástico sobre ser _apenas_ uma carta.

— Se está chateado com isso — disse George em forma de consolo —, apenas imagine quantas detenções você teria se _tivesse_ pegado o carro do papai...

— Nenhuma — respondeu Harry. Todos o olharam como se ele houvesse pirado. — Teríamos sido expulsos. — Ninguém tentou argumentar contra isso; até Draco, que costumava defender Snape, apenas assentiu e pegou o molho.

— Então, o que acontece depois do jantar? — perguntou Ginny.

— Normalmente os Monitores do quinto ano levam os novatos para a Torre, então você _deveria_ ir com os gêmeos Lloyd. — Fred indicou uma garota e um garoto loiros sentados com Percy, Oliver e Angelina. Harry os reconheceu vagamente, mas não teria sabido seus nomes.

— _Mas_ — continuou George —, o Monitor Percy provavelmente vai usurpar o trabalho deles, então preste atenção e fique por perto.

— Você absolutamente _não pode_ sair andando por aí e se perder — disse Fred. — E você _definitivamente_ não pode se perder de propósito, ou tentar se perder em um grupo. — Ele lhe deu uma piscadela. Ginny o olhou feio.

— Vocês são tão malvados — disse ela, olhando para Percy, que comia seu pão, desatento.

— Era para você ser a divertida — falou George, esticando-se sobre a mesa para cutucá-la.

— Bem, eu concordo com a Ginny — falou Hermione. — Percy ficaria _tão_ chateado se achasse ter perdido alguém, especialmente se fosse _Ginny_.

— Imagina só — disse Ron, que parecia chateado por ele não ser o "divertido". — _Queridos pai e mãe, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas parece que eu perdi a jovem Ginevra..._

— Cala a boca, _Ronald_ — falou Ginny, olhando-o feio. Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas a sobremesa apareceu nesse momento e distraiu todo mundo.

 **-x-**

 _Ginny_ , escreveu Tom, aliviado por ela ter se lembrado dele. _Faz um tempo._

 _Desculpa, Tom_ , respondeu ela. _Estive tão ocupada. Hogwarts é incrível! É ótimo ter meus irmãos por perto de novo, mas estou morrendo de saudades dos meus pais. Mas Percy me mostrou onde o Corujal fica e ele disse que posso pegar o Hermes emprestado sempre que quiser._

 _Que gentil da parte dele._

 _E Draco disse que eu também posso usar o Caesar; a coitada da coruja não tem muitas cartas para levar._

 _O menino Malfoy?_ A última vez que ela escrevera — admitidamente, na noite em que ela tinha sido Selecionada para a Grifinória, há uma semana —, ela ainda o chamava de Malfoy.

 _Ele mesmo,_ escreveu ela. Tom observou as palavras sumirem na página e considerou o que perguntar em seguida. Ela lhe contara todos os tipos de coisas sobre seus amigos — ou melhor, os amigos do irmão — e ele a questionara longamente (da forma mais sútil que conseguiu) sobre o menino Potter, apesar de ter feito algumas perguntas sobre Malfoy, Granger e os irmãos de Ginny para que ela não desconfiasse.

Precisara revelar seu passado sem seus pais para que ela se abrisse sobre Potter, mas tinha valido a pena. Como a filha de uma família grande e aparentemente amorosa, Tom imaginou que devia ter quebrado seu coração quando lhe contou sobre o orfanato. Mas isso a fizera se abrir sobre Potter (que ela mencionara ter um padrinho), e Tom pôde entender lentamente os últimos cinquenta anos.

Sua versão mais velha — pois quando Ginny escrevera _Lorde Voldemort_ com relutância uma vez, ele tinha reconhecido o nome na mesma hora — tinha cometido erros graves. Ele estava morto — ou estaria se Tom não tivesse pensado em transformar seu antigo diário em uma Horcrux. Uma guerra tinha acontecido, da qual Ginny não sabia muito, e aí o Tom mais velho conseguira ser morto por um bebê. Honestamente, era vergonhoso e esperava conseguir retificar a situação o mais breve possível.

Tom molhou a pena no tinteiro.

 _Está gostando das aulas?_

 _De algumas_ , respondeu Ginny. _História da Magia é chata; nosso professor é um fantasma, o que eu achei que seria divertido, mas aí eu o conheci. Ele me chama de Woolsy, isso quando fala comigo. É de se esperar que, depois de seis irmãos, ele saiba nosso nome!_ Tom esperou. _Transfiguração é ótima, mas não sou muito boa. Posso acabar tendo que pedir a ajuda de Hermione ou de Percy, mas amo Feitiços, e Poções é fácil depois que a gente supera a idiotice do Snape._

 _Espero que ele não tenha sido grosseiro com você,_ disse Tom e quase pôde imaginar o sorriso de Ginny. Ela ficaria tão lisonjeada que ele se importava... ou assim esperava.

 _Não, mas ele não gosta muito do Colin._

 _O garoto do banquete?_

 _Ele é um dos meus amigos agora_ , contou ela. _Ele e Demelza estão em todas as minhas aulas. E eu tenho Feitiços e Transfiguração com Luna, e ela me apresentou a Vivienne, que está na Corvinal, e a irmã da Vivianne está nas minhas aulas de Defesa e de Poções, mas ainda não sei se gosto da Astoria._

 _Entendo_ , disse Tom, enfadado.

 _Ah, e falando de Defesa, Lockhart é... bem, eu realmente não sei por que a mãe gosta tanto dele. Eu só tive uma aula com ele até agora, mas ele parece ser bastante burro. Ele ficou falando dele mesmo por_ horas _e aí ele aplicou uma prova sobre ele mesmo!_

 _Que nojento_ , disse Tom e dessa vez não era mentira.

 _Eu sei! Parece que o professor Lupin deixou a programação das aulas, mas Harry disse que o professor Lupin nunca teria planejado isso. Parece que o segundo ano teve a mesma prova, e Fred e George só vão ter Defesa amanhã, então não sei se eles também vão fazer essa prova. Acho que teremos que esperar para ver._ Tom tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Ginny foi mais rápida. _Demelza veio me chamar para o jantar. A gente conversa depois, e prometo que não demorar outra semana!_

Tom perguntou-se, irritado, se Ginny começava a vê-lo como algum tipo de animal de estimação. Esperou que ela escrevesse mais alguma coisa, mas quando nada aconteceu, Tom abaixou a pena e começou a pensar seriamente sobre como lidaria com Ginny Weasley.

 _Continua._


	8. Of Boggarts and Brothers

**Capítulo Oito**

 **Of Boggarts and Brothers**

 **(De Bicho-Papão e Irmãos)**

 _Querido Sirius,_

 _Primeiro, obrigada por ter sido tão compreensivo na sua última carta; Remus esperava que você mandasse um Berrador exigindo que ele voltasse para a Ingla..._

Aí, havia uma mancha de tinta e a letra mudou.

 _Não é verdade. As coisas estão boas por aqui, de todo modo. Beauxbatons é bastante diferente de Hogwarts de várias formas; primeiro, vários alunos só estão aqui durante o dia e usam uma Chave-de-Portal ou uma vassoura para voltar para casa. Segundo, eles não têm Casas. Os alunos que moram nos dormitórios são divididos por gênero e idade, e é só isso. Achei estranho, mas a Madame Maxime acha que as Casas incitam a competição e, sabe, acho que ela pode estar certa até um ponto. Quantas vezes nós enfeitiçamos alguém quando éramos mais novos só por causa da cor de suas vestes? Mas uma desvantagem é que se os alunos não se gostam por aqui, frequentemente é mais difícil de resolver por que_ não _é só uma questão das Casas._

 _Mas eles são todos assustadoramente bem-comportados; não teve nenhuma pegadinha e ninguém usou algo que o velho Filch veria como contrabando. E nada de Pirraça, também! Não sei se é uma tristeza ou um alívio._

 _As aulas vão bem. A maioria dos alunos fala inglês bem o bastante para me entenderem, mas eles todos usam Pena de Repetição Rápida, que traduz tudo por precaução, e elas não erram_ muito _._

 _Mandamos uma carta para o Harry também, mas quando falar com ele, pode enfatizar como eu sinto muito que ele tenha acabado com o Lockhart? Eu achei que Dumbledore fosse pedir para você, ou... bem,_ qualquer pessoa _, mas não para aquele idiota. Mas, num lado mais animador, eu deixei meus planos de aula para o Lockhart, assim como Bicho-Papão que eu ia mostrar aos alunos do terceiro ano na primeira aula. Espero que ele tenha o encontrado quando estava sozinho e esteja sendo aterrorizado nesse momento._

Aqui, a carta voltou para a letra de Dora.

 _As coisas dos Aurores estão ótimas, também! Na minha última carta eu te contei sobre o pessoal, mas eles são realmente incríveis! Mas_ odeio _duelar com eles! No nosso curso, eu me considerava muito boa, mas Tarek só ergue algumas proteções a sua volta e eu já não consigo acertá-lo, ou ergue proteções em volta de mim para que meus feitiços quiquem e me acertem, e a Joanna sabe qual feitiço eu vou usar antes mesmo de eu saber (e a Asha também, para falar a verdade; acho que vou ter que aprender Oclumência), e a Carla inventa todos esses feitiços novos e estranhos para os quais eu não sei os contrafeitiços, e o Wan faz magia se varinha, então vem de todos os lados em vez de sair de uma varinha. Ele lançou um feitiço usando o nariz quando tava duelando com o Eldar! Quem faz isso?!_

 _Com a Beth, pelo menos, eu consigo competir; suas poções não são lá muito boas em duelos, e a magia do Luc é toda não-verbal, mas há formas de contornar isso, também, porque ele não pode falar os contrafeitiços. O alcance dos feitiços de Eldar é fraco, mas ele é muito bom em desaviar e ontem ele pulou em mim para vencer. Não sei como me sinto sobre isso, mas Sato estava certo quando disse que duelos nem sempre são mágicos ou justos. Estou tentando descobrir maneiras de fazer minhas habilidades de Metamorfomaga funcionarem pra minha vantagem durante duelos, além de ficar mais resistente a feitiços, mas não tive sorte. Alguma ideia?_

 _Enfim, espero que esteja tudo bem e, por favor, venha nos visitar se conseguir um fim de semana de folga! Amaríamos te ver!_

 _Com amor,_

 _Tonks e Remus._

 **-x-**

— Ainda bem que o Flitwick nos deixou sair mais cedo, né? — disse Ron, feliz, enquanto os quatro desciam as escadas para almoçar.

— Acho que ele não teve muita escolha — respondeu Draco, ajeitando a mochila no ombro. Ele havia dito que seu verão não fora muito ruim, mas seu cheiro e comportamento diziam que ele estava muito feliz por ter voltado, até onde Harry sabia. — Se ele tivesse nos segurado mais um minuto, meu cérebro teria começado a vazar pelas orelhas.

— Não seja dramático — disse Hermione, revirando os olhos. — Não foi _tão_ ruim assim. Chato, talvez, mas...

— Chato?! Estamos aprendendo feitiços de limpeza, Granger. Não há nada de interessante nisso, nem de longe; aqui estava eu, esperando que aprendêssemos feitiços de desarmar...

— Você só está irritado por que é péssimo neles — comentou Ron. Harry achou que era verdade; Draco, que crescera com Dobby, provavelmente nunca precisou tirar o pó, passar o pano ou lavar um prato em sua vida, enquanto Ron, que crescera vendo seus pais usar e pronunciar feitiços de limpeza, dominara-os na primeira tentativa, antes mesmo de Hermione.

— Acho que vamos aprender em algumas semanas — falou Harry. — Moony disse que seus planos de aula sobre feitiços de desarmar estavam alinhados com os de Flitwick...

— Sim, mas Lockhart provavelmente só vai nos ensinar a desarmar o coração dos editores do _Semanário das Bruxas_ para colocar seu rosto na capa. — Ron revirou os olhos. — Na próxima vez que eu ver minha mãe, vou conversa seriamente com ela sobre as pessoas por quem ela tem uma quedinha.

— Comece falando do seu pai — respondeu Draco com um sorrisinho.

— Malfoy — repreendeu Hermione, crispando os lábios.

— Você é um idiota — resmungou Ron. — Além do mais, sua mãe deve ter uma quedinha por Lockhart também, você que não sabe. — Draco parou de andar, parecendo aterrorizado com a sugestão.

— Pode mandar uma carta perguntando — adicionou Harry, sorrindo.

— Bem — disse Draco, altivo —, se querem falar sobre mandar cartas, como anda aquela carta de agradecimento ao Lockhart que... Ai, Weasley! — Ron, que batera a mochila na perna de Draco, o olhou com inocência.

Eles foram um dos primeiros a chegar ao Salão Principal; além de Lavender e Parvati, que estavam à mesa de Corvinal com Padma, Cormac McGlaggen e Katie Bell, que discutiam sobre Quadribol, e alguns dos alunos mais velhos, eram apenas os quatro. Escolheram o lugar mais longe o possível de Katie e McGlaggen, e Harry olhou para o relógio, torcendo para o almoço aparecer logo.

— ... ver Hagrid amanhã — dizia Hermione, vinte minutos depois. — Estamos livres até depois do almoço, por causa da aula de Astrologia hoje...

— Brilhante — disse Ron. — E temos o almoço logo depois, então não pode tentar nos servir o bolo de pedra dele...

— Eles não são tão ruins — disse Hermione num tom fraco, mas Harry apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, que sorriu. — Oh, está bem, são horríveis, mas não contem pra ele...

— O que aconteceu com você? — O comentário de Draco levou a atenção de todos a Ginny, que entrou arrastando os pés com Colin, Kirke, Higgs e uma garota minúscula da Sonserina, que os olhou com incerteza, antes de murmurar algo sobre a mesa de Corvinal e ir embora.

— Lockhart aconteceu — respondeu Ginny, sentando-se ao lado de Draco. Kirke, Higgs e Colin se sentaram ali por perto, mas prestavam atenção na história que os gêmeos contavam sobre Filch, uma borboleta e quatro pães.

— Você está cheirando a queimado — comentou Harry, torcendo o nariz.

— Dragão. — Ginny fez uma carranca e pegou uma maçã da tigela no centro da mesa.

— Dragões? — perguntou Hermione, perplexa. — O que o professor Lockhart fez?

— Bem — disse Ginny, erguendo um dedo —, primeiro, ele se atrasou dez minutos...

— Quem disse que isso é algo ruim? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo. Ron e Draco também sorriram.

— ... porque o professor Lupin deixou uns livros, alguns papéis e uma mala, e eles ocupavam espaço no escritório de Lockhart — continuou Ginny, ignorando Harry. Ela ergueu outro dedo. — Então ele decidiu levar tudo para a sala de aula, mas ele tropeçou na hora que entrou e _derrubou_ tudo, inclusive a mala, que acabou tendo um Bicho-Papão dentro.

— Um Bicho-Papão? — perguntou Harry. — Tipo um...

— Metamorfos que assumem a forma daquilo que você mais teme — disse Hermione.

— Sim, sim, dez pontos para a Grifinória, Granger — disse Draco. Hermione não parecia saber se ficava feliz ou ofendida.

— _Aí_ — continuou Ginny de um jeito que Harry achou parecido com a senhora Weasley quando ela falava com os gêmeos —, o bicho-papão virou uma banshee, e ela parecia tão brava... Essa parte foi engraçada, na verdade. Achei que ele fosse desmaiar. É uma pena que ela não tenha gritado com ele, mas isso poderia não ter acabado bem para nós.

— O bicho-papão de Lockhart é uma banshee? — perguntou Ron, parecendo surpreso. — Eu achei que seria uma verruga gigante, ou um dente podre ou cabelo branco...

— Ou uma unha quebrada. — Todos se viraram para Hermione, perplexos. Ela corou. — O quê? Ele ainda é muito talentoso, só... bem, ele gosta do seu conforto. — Ron riu, zombeteiro.

— Ela o comeu? — perguntou Draco. Harry achou que ele parecia esperançoso.

— Não — respondeu Ginny, triste. — Mas ele fugiu, dizendo que queria que tivéssemos a experiência sem sua interferência. Aí aquela _coisa_ se transformou em um lobisomem — ela olhou para Harry em um pedido de desculpas —, em um dragão, em um vampiro, que mordeu Georgina Trace, em um homem com cabelo verde e uma boca vermelha, coberta de cicatrizes e... bem. — Ela estremeceu e mordeu sua maçã. — No fim conseguimos distraí-lo tempo o bastante para que Colin saísse da sala e encontrasse a McGonagall, que foi nos salvar.

— O professor Lockhart não voltou? — perguntou Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

— Ele deve estar tomando um banho de espuma para acalmar os nervos — disse Draco, dando um tapinha em seu braço. — Estou certo de que ele está bem. — Hermione o olhou secamente, mas Draco sorriu para Harry quando ela lhe deu as costas.

— Qual foi o seu? — perguntou Ron. Ginny se remexeu, parecendo envergonhada.

— É besta — avisou ela, sem olhá-los —, mas foi perder meu diário.

— Isso não é besta — disse Hermione na mesma hora. Ginny sorriu para ela e roubou metade do lanche de Ron. Ele, que mordera a outra metade, soltou um protesto de boca cheia, mas Ginny apenas fez uma careta.

Depois do almoço, tiveram aula de Herbologia, que passaram desenvolvendo um fertilizante para as sementes de Mandrágora que plantaram na primeira semana de aula e, depois disso, foi a aula de História da Magia, tão entediante quanto sempre; Hermione e Draco, como esperado, foram os únicos que prestaram atenção. Ron, Seamus e Susan dormiram a aula toda, e Harry, Neville e Dean jogaram forca em um pedaço de pergaminho.

Dean, bastante habilidoso com uma pena, desenhou o enforcado com bastante detalhes, fazendo os três meninos rirem quando deliberadamente desenhava um braço curto demais, uma barba espessa demais ou lhe dava uma boca sorridente em vez de uma triste ou aberta em um grito.

— Gaita de fole? — perguntou Dean a Neville, gemendo, ao desenhar a última característica de seu enforcado.

— Meu tio Algie toca — respondeu Neville, dando de ombros.

— O que foi, Lungtotten? — perguntou Binns, olhando para Neville, que falara alto.

— Nada, senhor — respondeu Neville. — Desculpe.

— Hmph, bem... Como eu dizia, a Assembleia Medieval dos Bruxos Europeus contava com Johnathon Fluteworthy que, sozinho, em 1270, encerrou um ataque de sereias no que hoje conhecemos como o Canal da Mancha e, depois disso, ganhou o primeiro Prêmio de Coragem Contra os Animais Fantásticos, que até onde sei ainda é dado a bruxos e bruxas merecedores dessa honra ao atos mágicos ou negociações no que diz respeito aos animais fantásticos...

Harry não sabia como um ataque de sereias podia ser chato, mas, de algum modo, foi o que Binns fez parecer. Em uma tentativa de se lembrar de algo da aula, rapidamente escreveu _Assembleia Medieval dos Bruxos Europeus, Sereias, Prêmio_ no seu pergaminho em branco e, depois, pegou seu pergaminho do jogo da forca.

Tentou pensar em uma palavra difícil. Olhou para suas anotações à procura de inspiração e, quando isso não funcionou, olhou para sua mochila. A carta que recebera de Moony e Tonks durante o café da manhã daquele dia aparecia no topo, e Harry sorriu.

 _Será que consigo fazê-los adivinhar 'Metamorfomaga'...?_

 **-x-**

 _Olá, Ginny, espero que tenha tido um bom dia._

 _Oi, Tom._ Ginny bocejou. Ela estava tão cansada e sem vontade de conversar, mas o coitadinho do Tom estava preso lá, e se ela não conversasse com ele, quem conversaria? _Meu dia foi bom, obrigada. Fui assistir aos testes do time de Quadribol da Grifinória com a Demelza, o Ron e o Draco. Fred e George ainda estão no time, assim como Harry._ Ela suspirou. _Eu queria tentar no ano que vem, mas depois de ver as Artilheiras da Grifinória, acho que não tenho chance._

 _Eu nunca te vi em uma vassoura, então não posso opinar,_ disse Tom, e Ginny suspirou mais uma vez. _Mas se for tão habilidosa quanto é apaixonada por Quadribol, então não desanime._ Ginny sorriu; durante o verão, levara o rádio para seu quarto e ditara a partida das Harpias para ele.

 _Obrigada, Tom. Você é sempre muito legal._

 _É difícil não ser quando estou falando com você._ Ginny corou. _Pode me contar mais sobre o seu dia, Ginny? Ando muito entediado ultimamente._

 _Achei que você tinha dito estar trabalhando em um projeto._

 _Estou, mas está demorando e me deixa muito cansado._ Ginny perguntou-se se sequer era possível para um diário ficar cansado. _Por favor, Ginny. Amo ouvir suas histórias._

 _Bem, tomei café com Ron e Hermione hoje, porque todos os outros dormiram até mais tarde. Eu realmente gosto da Hermione; ela é tão inteligente e legal, mas não tenho muitas amigas. A Luna é ótima, mas ela é diferente das outras pessoas, e não conheço a Vivienne tão bem assim, e a Astoria está_ _começando_ _a ficar legal, mas ela não aparece muito. E a Demelza também é legal, mas é melhor amiga da Georgina, com que eu não me dou muito bem, então elas ficam sozinhas por muito tempo._

 _Georgina é aquela que viu um rato na primeira semana e gritou?_ , perguntou Tom.

 _Sim,_ disse Ginny. _Digo, ele nem a machucou, ele só passou pelo dormitório. Se isso acontecesse em casa, eu acharia o rato na minha cama dois dias depois ou alguém o jogaria em mim._

 _Seus irmãos sabem ser cruéis,_ disse Tom. _Não sei se eu conseguiria aguentá-los tão bem quanto você._

 _É por isso que eles são_ _meus_ _irmãos,_ contou Ginny. _Porque sei me entender com eles. E o que quer dizem com_ _cruéis_ _? Eles só estão se divertindo um pouco._

 _Mas às custas dos outros,_ falou Tom. _Eu me lembro do que você disse que eles fizeram com o menino Zabini durante o café da manhã há alguns dias._

 _Foi só uma bolinha de fedo,_ defendeu Ginny. _E ele só bufou e foi embora, ele não ficou chateado._ _E_ _eu ouvi Harry conversar com eles sobre isso, e eles falaram que o deixariam em paz a partir de agora. Zabini é amigo do Harry, acho._

 _Ah, então seus irmãos_ _mais velhos_ _precisam que alguém do segundo ano lhes diga o que fazer...? E aquela vez que você me contou que eles colocaram um sinal mágico na gata de Filch, que dizia 'me chute'..._

 _Mas ninguém chutou!_ , falou Ginny.

 _Mas ela é uma gata. Não é um aluno que pode se defender, ou um professor que pode colocá-los em detenção; ela é indefesa, sem um pingo de magia..._

 _Mas a Madame Nora é horrível,_ falou Ginny. Não costumava chorar, mas sentia as lágrimas de raiva cutucarem seus olhos. Sua letra também tinha sido afetada, e achou que foi o que deu a dica a Tom.

 _Não quis chateá-la, Ginny,_ falou ele. Ginny secou os olhos com impaciência e olhou feio para o diário. _Só não acho que seus irmãos sejam tão maravilhosos quanto você acha, e me preocupo que eles acabem te machucando..._

Ginny fechou o diário com força e o jogou em seu malão.

 **-x-**

— _Fluctus Fieri,_ senhor Weasley; tente prolongar a última sílaba, se não acabará com... bem, algum tipo de mutação. — Weasley resmungou e repetiu o encantamento até que ela assentisse sua aprovação. Então, ela se virou para Draco. — Senhor Malfoy, preste atenção em seu morcego. Odiaria vê-lo errar e acabar acertando um de seus colegas. — Ela crispou os lábios, e Draco assentiu, murmurando um pedido de desculpas. Ele ficara com Severus até o toque de recolher, explorando a Penseira, e estava cansado demais para funcionar muito bem.

— Senhor Finnegan, a não ser que queira explodir a sala de aula, não torça o pulso! — McGonagall se afastou, indo até onde Finnegan estava sentado com Thomas, Smith e Enthwhistle. Smith, como sempre, falou mais do que deveria e perdeu cinco pontos para a Lufa-Lufa quando McGonagall chegou perto deles. Draco, que nunca gostou de Smith, sorriu.

— É só a pronuncia, Ron — dizia Granger ali perto.

— Você também não acertou — lembrou Weasley. Granger o olhou feio.

— Desculpe por tentar ajudar — fungou ela, voltando-se para seu trabalho; tudo o que sobrara de seu morcego eram duas asas pontudas de madeiras. Ela estava quase conseguindo, mas não tinha, como Weasley lembrara, terminado. Potter, por outro lado, tinha um leque simples em sua mesa e estava relaxado em sua cadeira. Durante suas estadias em Grimmauld Place, Draco tinha visto o senhor Black se sentar do mesmo jeito.

Granger olhou para Potter com frustração e tentou o feitiço mais uma vez, dessa vez conseguindo arrumar sua transfiguração; em sua mesa, estava um leque branco e azul, e ela ergueu a mão para chamar McGonagall.

— _Fluctus fieri_ — disse Draco, cutucando o morcego com a varinha. Ele abriu um olho, olhou-o e escondeu a cabeça sob a asa, voltando a dormir. Draco bufou.

Um alto baque soou quando Potter inclinou demais a cadeira e pousou no chão. Vários morcegos bateram as asas, e o de Moon voou até o teto, onde se pendurou em uma das vigas.

— É por isso — disse McGonagall, as narinas dilatadas — que eu digo para meus alunos manterem as quatro pernas da cadeia no chão. — Smith riu e, incapaz de se parar, Draco também, enquanto Potter corava, ajeitava a cadeira e se sentava com cautela.

Draco achou que o único motivo pelo qual McGonagall não tirou pontos era por que Harry já tinha conseguido fazer a transfiguração.

No fim da aula, Draco, Hopkins e Price receberam dever de casa a mais, e McGonagall olhou para o leque parecido com uma asa de Brown e sugeriu que ela também precisava ler o material extra. Draco bocejou e jogou suas coisas na mochila, perguntando-se se poderia dormir durante a aula de Feitiços sem que Flitwick percebesse.

Weasley estava mais a frente, conversando animadamente com Potter e Longbottom, mas Granger esperava pacientemente por Draco no corredor.

Granger abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que o fizesse, alguém gritou e o corredor adiante foi coberto pela nuvem enorme e ondulada de algum tipo de pó. A risada de Pirraça soou de um corredor adjacente, quando os alunos afetados começaram a arrotar e, atrás deles, McGonagall saía de sua sala parecendo furiosa.

Draco encontrou os olhos de Granger e os dois se viraram para procurar outro caminho até a sala de Feitiços.

 **-x-**

 _Tom, está aí?_ Ginny secou a lágrima que caiu no diário.

 _Ginny?! Está tudo bem? Você está chorando?_

 _Tom, me desculpe por ter ficado tão brava ontem!_ Ginny molhou a pena novamente e a pressionou no papel gasto. _E você estava certo! Fred e George_ _foram_ _cruéis hoje._ O estômago de Ginny se apertou terrivelmente. Hoje, eles tinham salvado Harry de tirar uma foto com Lockhart ao transfigurar a câmera de Colin em um peixe enorme. Ginny achara tudo muito engraçado (de algum modo, Harry tinha sumido no momento em que Lockhart se distraiu) até perceber a maneira que Colin ficara chateado.

Eles tinham feito a câmera voltar ao normal, é claro, mas tinham danificado o filme no processo, e Colin não estivera no jantar, tampouco conversara com Ginny quando ela o abordou. Fred e George tinham rido e dito que ele superaria quando ela sugerira que _eles_ se desculpassem.

Ginny contou tudo isso a Tom e, quando terminou, ele ficou em silêncio por um momento.

 _Mas também não é justo que Colin te culpe por algo que seus irmãos fizeram,_ disse ele. _Isso não é muito gentil da parte dele._

 _Ele está chateado_ , escreveu Ginny, defensiva.

 _Mas agora ele te chateou._

 _Eu só... Não sei_ como _consertar as coisas. Digo, Fred e George não tiveram a_ _intenção_ _de chatear o Colin, mas ainda assim chatearam! Mas as únicas pessoas que já ficaram bravas comigo são da minha família e ou nós nos entendemos ou a mamãe resolve as coisas, então ninguém fica chateado por muito tempo, exceto pelo Percy às vezes. Mas Colin é diferente dos meus irmãos e eu não sei o que fazer..._

 _Deixe-me pensar,_ disse Tom. _Acho que nunca precisei lidar com uma situação como essa._ Ginny olhou para a página, desapontada. _Só gostaria de..._ As palavras apareceram e sumiram antes que Tom as terminasse. _Significa muito que você confie em mim o bastante para me contar esse tipo de coisa,_ escreveu Tom. _A maioria das pessoas acharia que não vale a pena conversar comigo._

 _Eu amo conversar com você,_ escreveu Ginny na mesma hora. _Você é tão inteligente e sabe ouvir muito bem._ Secou as últimas lágrimas. _Eu não sei como as pessoas sobrevivem com diários normais._

 _Fico feliz que tenha sido você a encontrar meu diário,_ disse Tom. _Tão feliz, na verdade, que gostaria de te contar sobre meu projeto._

 _Mesmo?,_ escreveu Ginny, animada. _Conte._

 _Você confia em mim?_

 _É claro, Tom!_ Ginny se certificou de que as cortinas de sua cama estavam fechadas e olhou para o diário, impaciente.

 _Então deixe-me mostrar._

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Feliz natal, pessoal! Semana que vem tem mais! (:


	9. Tom's Project

**Capítulo Nove**

 **Tom's Project**

 **(O Projeto de Tom)**

Era como o começo de uma piada muito engraçada; um Auror, um morto, uma banshee e uma bruxa velha estavam em uma livraria, e o Auror diz... Sirius riu.

— Keira, madame Wolple, esse é o Quirrell. — Sirius indicou o homem magro parado à porta, que olhava para os pelos no queixo da madame Wolple até notar Keira.

— Você é uma... ela é uma banshee — disse Quirrell, virando-se para Sirius.

— E você é um antigo seguidor de Voldemort, manipulativo e assassino — respondeu Sirius. — Posso não ter sido um Corvinal, mas não preciso ser para saber quem é o verdadeiro monstro. — Surpreendentemente, Quirrell abaixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio.

— É um prazer conhecer vocês duas — disse ele em voz baixa.

— Ele usa um segundo rosto — disse Keira, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. — Você sabia?

— Sim, se não fosse por isso, ele seria reconhecido e as pessoas acham que ele morreu, então...

— Eu nunca trabalhei com um morto antes. — Keira ofereceu seu sorriso estranho a Sirius, antes de levar seus olhos para Quirrell. — Eu o deixo desconfortável? — perguntou, aproximando-se.

— Sim — respondeu Quirrell, encolhendo-se.

— Hmm. — Keira olhou rapidamente para Sirius, antes de voltar-se para Quirrell. — Vamos trabalhar nisso.

— Keira, deixe o coitado em paz — disse a madame Wolple, estalando a língua. Keira jogou o longo cabelo por cima do ombro, parecendo desapontada, mas voltou até onde Sirius estava.

— Como está o jovem Harry? — perguntou Keira. — Eu me preocupo com ele.

— Não nos preocupamos todos? — perguntou Sirius, esfregando o queixo.

— Aquele homem horrível está com ele na escola. Eu vi no jornal.

— Quem? — perguntou Sirius duramente.

— _Gilderoy_ — zombou ela, empinando o nariz. Madame Wolple, que conversava com Quirrell sobre seu novo trabalho, olhou para eles e balançou a cabeça. Keira suspirou.

— Ah, Lockhart — disse Sirius. — É, ele é um idiota.

— Há tantas coisas que eu poderia contar sobre esse horrível Gilderoy. — Keira cerrou os punhos verdes. — Talvez eu pudesse mandar _ele_ para longe de casa...

— Keira, por que não mostra ao Quirrell onde nosso estoque fica — disse madame Wolple, aproximando-se. Keira olhou para Quirrell e se afastou, sem lhe dar nenhuma outra escolha, que não a seguir. Qualquer preocupação que Sirius pudesse ter sobre Keira e madame Wolple conseguirem lidar com Quirrell sumiram na mesma hora. — E acho que já tomamos muito do seu tempo, Auror Black. Certamente você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ajudar mulheres velhas a contratarem funcionários. — Ela sorriu para ele, revelando sua falta de dente. Os que ela tinha estavam amarelos e quebrados.

— Me avise se ele der trabalho — pediu Sirius, indicando a porta dos fundos com a cabeça. A madame Wolple acenou para ele e foi falar com um bruxo parado entre duas prateleiras. Sirius saiu da loja e olhou seu Auxiliar.

 _Excelente_ , pensou; ainda tinha quinze minutos antes do horário que combinara se encontrar com Marlene para o almoço, então tinha tempo para conseguir uma boa mesa sob o sol e pagar adiantado, antes que ela pudesse falar que queria pagar sua parte.

 **-x-**

Ginny sacou a varinha e pressionou as cotas contra a parede mais próxima. A pedra estava gelada e não a ajudou a se acalmar. Em um minuto, estava sentada em sua cama no dormitório do primeiro ano, conversando com Tom, e agora estava... bem, em algum lugar completamente diferente.

O lugar todo tinha um brilho esverdeado estranho e os sofás eram de couro preto, em vez do tecido de algodão vermelho confortável com o qual estivera acostumada a vida toda. Uma bandeira da Sonserina estava pendurada na parede à sua frente, e perguntou-se se, de algum modo, estava no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ginny se via como uma garota bastante independente, não como alguém que precisava de cuidados, mas, nesse momento, daria sua varinha para que um dos seus irmãos, ou até Harry, Draco ou Hermione, fosse ajudá-la.

— Olá? — guinchou e a parede em que estava apoiada tremeu. Apressou-se a sair do caminho, a varinha erguida na direção da parede, que se abriu para revelar três garotos. Dois nem sequer olharam em sua direção; foram direto para os sofás conversando sobre algum tipo de maldição. Mas o terceiro pausou quando a viu, a Grifinória pequena e assustada. Ela o observou, cautelosa; ele devia ter a idade de Percy, com um distintivo de Monitor preso em suas vestes, então ela achou que ele devia ser de confiança, e ele não parecia ser cruel. Ele era bastante bonito, de um jeito misterioso e sombrio.

— Com licença — disse ela quando ele ficou parado, observando sua varinha com o que devia ser divertimento. — Onde estou? — O garoto deu um sorriso bastante charmoso e deu um passo em sua direção. Ginny se esforçou para não se encolher.

— Você deve ser a Ginny — disse ele. — É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente. — Ginny apenas o olhou e, depois de um momento, o garoto voltou a sorrir. — Que besteira a minha — falou —, esquecer de me apresentar. Meu nome é Tom Riddle. — Ele lhe ofereceu uma mão, mas Ginny não a apertou. Guardou a varinha em suas vestes e cruzou os braços do jeito que a mãe fazia quando estava brava.

— Fred — disse em voz alta —, George, isso _não tem_ graça! — Tom apenas a observou com seus olhos escuros. — Ron? — perguntou quando nenhuma risadinha entregou seus irmãos. — Se não pararem com isso agora mesmo, eu vou amaldiçoar vocês dois _e_ vou contar ao Percy, e ele vai mandar uma carta para a mãe...

— Eu garanto a você, Ginny, sou bastante real — disse Tom. Ele se abaixou para ficar da sua altura e, apesar de normalmente isso aborrecer Ginny, ela era grata por ele o ter feito. Ele ainda mantinha a mão erguida entre os dois, e Ginny, decidindo que não tinha nada a perder, apertou-a. Tom beijou os nós de seus dedos, antes de se ajeitar e passar um braço amigável ao redor de seus ombros.

— Onde estou? — perguntou novamente.

— No Salão Comunal da Sonserina — respondeu Tom, indicando a sala. Alguns outros alunos tinham voltado da aula e começam a encher o salão, mas ou eles não a viam ou a ignoravam. Era difícil saber com os Sonserinos.

— Mas... como... Eu estava no meu...

— Dormitório — terminou Tom. — Escrevendo para mim. — Ele voltou a dar um sorriso charmoso, e Ginny sentiu parte de sua preocupação sumir; Tom era seu amigo e ele certamente cuidaria dela até que ela voltasse ao dormitório. — Esse é meu projeto, Ginny. Gostou?

— É aqui que você mora? — perguntou ela. Ao lado das poltronas, ela via um diário bastante conhecido e saiu debaixo do braço de Tom para vê-lo.

— Não o toque — disse Tom duramente. Ginny afastou a mão na mesma hora. Nunca, em todas as vezes que se escreveram, achou que Tom poderia usar esse tom.

— Desculpe — disse em voz baixa.

— Não quis ofendê-la — falou Tom, aproximando-se para colocar uma mão em seu ombro. — Só sou muito protetor do meu diário. É minha única ligação com o mundo exterior, sabe. Eu ficaria chateado se algo acontecesse a ele.

— Eu sempre achei que o diário era um livro com um cérebro escondido — falou Ginny. — Mas você é mesmo de verdade, não é?

— Oh, sim — disse Tom. Ele enrolou uma mexa do cabelo ruivo em seu dedo. — Sou mesmo de verdade.

— Então, como você acabou aqui?

— Não é uma história feliz — respondeu Tom. Ele a soltou e se afastou.

— Eu quero saber.

— Minha doce e corajosa Ginny — disse Tom. Ginny não o olhou, porque aí ele a veria corar. Tom se acomodou em uma das poltronas. — Muito bem. Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, coisas... ruins aconteciam na escola. Havia um monstro à solta, sabe, e uma garota morreu e Hogwarts ia ser fechada. — Ginny olhou para as outras pessoas no Salão, notando como elas estavam quietas e pareciam assustadas.

— Isso é horrível! O que aconteceu?

— Capturei a pessoa responsável. — Tom desviou os olhos. — Ele não queria machucar ninguém, mas eu não podia ficar quieto. Eu era um Monitor e era responsável pela segurança dos alunos. Não podia ficar de braços cruzados. — Tom se voltou para ela, seus olhos escuros brilhantes. — Ele foi expulso, e a escola me deu um prêmio.

— Mas se alguém morreu... acho que você fez a coisa certa — disse Ginny lentamente, sentando-se em um banquinho de couro.

— Obrigado — disse Tom. — Mas depois disso, fui inteligente demais. Afinal, descobri o monstro e seu dono antes mesmo dos professores. E eu era um bom aluno. — Tom olhou para o diário. — Primeiro da minha turma e, principalmente depois dos acontecimentos com o monstro, confiável. Um dos meus colegas de turma, o herdeiro de Sonserina, usou uma magia muito negra para me prender neste diário. Ele matou seu pai — a expressão bonita de Tom era uma de nojo por um momento — e temeu que eu descobrisse.

— Que terrível — murmurou Ginny. Olhou ao redor, amedrontada. — Ele está aqui?

— São apenas lembranças — disse Tom, indicando as pessoas reunidas no Salão. — E não, já que não quero me lembrar dele, ele não está aqui.

— Pode fazer isso?

— Consegui te trazer até aqui, não foi? — perguntou Tom, sorrindo.

— Mas _eu_ posso sair, né?

— É claro, Ginny. Eu estava desesperado para conhecê-la, mas não sou tão egoísta a ponto de prendê-la aqui comigo, só para ter companhia. — Voltou a sorrir. — Mas não vou dizer que não fiquei tentado. Você é intrigante.

Corando mais uma vez, Ginny perguntou:

— Mas não há uma forma de você sair? Eu posso levá-lo até Dumbledore...

— Você disse que agora ele é o diretor? — perguntou ele. Ginny assentiu.

— E ele é brilhante. O maior bruxo de todos, ou é o que dizem.

— É mesmo? — A expressão de Tom era perfeitamente calma. — O maior de todos? Dumbledore é talentoso, não me entenda mal, mas quando eu estava na escola, ele era o professor de Transfiguração e sempre pareceu... bem, um pouco estranho.

— Ele derrotou o Grindelwald — disse Ginny. Tom pareceu impressionado. — E a mãe disse que ele esteve envolvido na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem...

— É claro — disse Tom, franzindo o cenho. — Mas e o garoto Potter de quem você sempre fala? Certamente, se ele derrotou esse tal de Lorde V...

— Não diga o nome! — disse Ginny, balançando a cabeça para ele.

— Peço desculpas; esse Bruxo-Que-Não-Nomearemos... então não deveria ser _ele_ o maior...

— Harry é só um ano mais velho do que eu — disse Ginny, rindo. — Ele é brilhante, muito bom e corajoso, mas... bem, ele é só o Harry. Ele não sabe como derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem quando era um bebê e no ano passado outras pessoas o ajudaram...

— Como é? — Tom ficou imóvel. — Ano passado?

— Você-Sabe-Quem estava atrás da Pedra Filosofal — disse Ginny com uma carranca. — Um homem chamado Quirrell estava disfarçado como um aluno do primeiro ano, e Você-Sabe-Quem o possuiu. Mas Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco descobriram tudo e o pararam.

— Esse Você-Sabe-Quem parece ser uma piada — disse Tom. — Derrotado por quatro alunos do primeiro ano? — Riu, zombeteiro, antes de olhar para Ginny. — Mas você parece falar bastante sobre Harry Potter. — Dessa vez, seu sorriso era maroto, e Ginny se sentiu corar novamente. — Você gosta dele, Ginny?

— Não! — protestou ela. — Bem, talvez, eu não sei. — Levou as mãos às bochechas para que ele não visse como estavam vermelhas. — Como a gente sabe se gosta de alguém, Tom?

Agora era Tom quem corava — e sua pele era tão pálida que era óbvio — e ele parecia desconfortável, mas respondeu com a voz tensa:

— Bem, ora... uh... Que tal você me contar sobre ele e eu direi se parecer que você gosta.

— Não vai rir de mim? — perguntou, cautelosa. Uma vez, Bill tinha se oferecido para conversar com ela sobre garotos depois de Ron ter lhe contado que Ginny gostava de David, um garoto muggle do vilarejo perto de casa. Ela tinha quatro anos e David lhe dera um morango e, quando a mãe voltara, os dois tinham decidido que se casariam um dia. Quando contou isso a Bill, ele rira tanto, que Ginny ficou com vergonha de voltar à feira para ver David.

— Eu nunca riria de você, Ginny — respondeu Tom. Ele se recompusera e parecia falar sério.

— Bem, acho que eu costumava gostar dele — disse Ginny. — Porque a mãe sempre me contou histórias sobre ele. E talvez, se eu não o conhecesse ou se só conhecesse quando Ron o levasse para casa algum dia, então talvez eu tivesse dado ouvido às histórias, mas nós o conhecemos e ele foi tão normal. Apesar de ser famoso, ele dividiu os biscoitos com a gente e jogamos cartas, e ele é tão legal, que às vezes eu acho que ainda gosto dele. — Ginny franziu o cenho, pensativa. — Ele nunca me ignora como meus irmãos às vezes ignoram e nunca parece se importar por eu ser mais nova e ser uma garota... mas às vezes ele fala de boca cheia, como o Ron, ou eu o ouço rir de Percy com os gêmeos e ele é só mais um _garoto_ idiota.

— Interessante. — Tom falou com uma expressão tão séria, que Ginny não sabia se ele a provocava ou não. — Eu perguntei — garantiu. Ginny, temendo tê-lo deixado desconfortável, tentou pensar sobre outro assunto para conversarem.

— Já gostou de alguém, Tom? — perguntou.

— Não — respondeu ele.

— Nunca? — insistiu.

— Nunca — disse brevemente. Ginny sentiu o rosto se abater. — Elas são todas risonhas e não muito inteligentes — falou. — E as que eram inteligentes não gostavam muito de mim. — Ginny inclinou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. — Elas tinham inveja — disse.

— Que triste — falou Ginny, abafando um bocejo.

— Está cansada? — perguntou Tom na mesma hora. — Eu sinto tanto, te deixei aqui por muito tempo.

— Não, está...

— Eu não quero que fique cansada e se meta em problemas com os professores, Ginny — falou Tom. — Aí você vai ficar em detenção, em vez de vir me visitar de novo. — Ginny assentiu lentamente e, quando o fez, o Salão Comunal da Sonserina começou a sumir e ela viu-se deitada em sua cama, com o diário aberto em sua mão. Piscou e esfregou os olhos. Não parecia que tinha visitado Tom, sentia que estivera dormindo. Seus olhos se fecharam, mas se obrigou a abrir um deles para ver onde o diário estava e guardá-lo, antes de se cobrir.

 _Boa noite, Ginny_ , Tom escreveu. Ginny sorriu para seu travesseiro, já adormecida.

 **-x-**

— Acho que você não sabia, né? — perguntou Harry, sentando-se para almoçar no sábado, depois de uma hora de treino de Quadribol. Hermione cheirou o ar e se afastou de Harry, que ainda não tivera tempo de tomar banho. — Desculpe — disse a ela.

— Sabia o quê? — perguntou Draco.

— Seu irmão é o novo apanhador da Sonserina — contou Harry.

— Está brincando! — disse Ron. — Como aquele idiota... desculpe, Malfoy, mas é verdade... conseguiu entrar no time?

— Ele tem uma Nimbus 2001 — disse Harry. Ron assobiou. — Ele deve ter voado mais rápido que o Higgs durante os testes. — Harry estava um pouco triste com isso. Já jogara contra Higgs duas vezes (admitidamente, ele estivera sob um feitiço de confusão numa dessas vezes) e Higgs se provara um bom jogador, e não tão propenso às jogadas sujas do resto do time.

— Ele praticou com o pai o verão todo. — Os olhos de Draco foram para a mesa de Sonserina, apesar de Hydrus e o resto do time ainda estarem no campo.

— E você não disse nada? — Ron olhou para Draco como se ele fosse maluco.

— Achei que você não ia querer saber o que meu irmão fez nas férias — falou Draco.

— Mas... é Quadribol... — Hermione riu, zombeteira.

— Eu realmente não achei que fosse importante — disse Draco, dando de ombros. — Mas acho que Potter ainda voa melhor.

— Mas não sabemos — insistiu Ron. Harry suspirou e se serviu de uma taça de suco de abóbora, enquanto Draco se irritava e começava a se desculpar sarcasticamente. As orelhas de Ron ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas, e Harry sabia que os dois discutiriam por mais um tempo.

— Honestamente — murmurou Hermione e sorriu. — Você _acabou_ de sair da cama?

— 'Dia, mãe — disse Ginny, olhando feio. — Achei que só fosse te ver no natal. Mudou o penteado? — Colin, que acompanhava Ginny, riu e se sentou ao lado de Harry, enquanto Hermione crispava os lábios e abria espaço para Ginny.

— São as vestes de Quadribol, Harry? — perguntou Colin. — Elas são diferentes das outras Casas? Posso tirar uma foto delas mais tarde? — Harry, que se sentia mal por Colin depois do incidente com a câmera, assentiu. — Brilhante, obrigado!

— Sem problema — murmurou Harry. — Sanduíche?

— Obrigado, Harry!

— ... biblioteca à tarde, se alguém quiser ir comigo — dizia Hermione. Parecia que a palavra "biblioteca" tinha chamado a atenção de Ron, também.

— De novo? — perguntou ele, desviando a atenção de Draco. — Passou a manhã toda lá!

— E estou quase terminando aquela redação que o professor Snape pediu — disse Hermione. — Acho que você nem mesmo começou.

— Não — concordou Ron. — Harry e eu vamos fazer à noite.

— Achei que a gente ia rescrever as cartas para Lockhart à noite — disse Harry. Snape tinha feito o rascunho delas aquela semana e as mandara por Draco um dia.

— Ah, é — disse Ron. Deu de ombros. — Bem, Poções fica para amanhã, então. — Hermione bufou e foi para a biblioteca alguns minutos depois, com Draco e Ginny a acompanhando, enquanto Harry e Ron se juntavam a Neville, Seamus e Dean, que iam jogar Snap Explosivo no Salão Comunal, e até conseguiram convencer Colin a deixar a câmera de lado e jogar algumas partidas.

Por fim, Harry e Ron começaram a trabalhar em suas cartas. Fred e George as liam por cima de seus ombros, lendo trechos, antes de rir e provocá-los, até que Percy se aproximou, jogou um pergaminho e uma pena neles e lhes disse que a senhora Weasley queria notícias deles.

Hermione e Draco voltaram quando Harry e Ron estavam terminando, e Draco e Ron imediatamente montaram o tabuleiro de xadrez, enquanto Hermione adiantava suas leituras de Transfiguração e Harry a irritava por já saber responder algumas das perguntas que ela murmurava para si mesma.

Na verdade, ele se sentia culpado. Ele já era um Animago há mais de meio ano e ainda não contara aos seus amigos. Queria contar, mas não tivera oportunidade e, agora, estava tão acostumado a guardar segredo que não sabia como abordar o assunto.

Essa linha de pensamentos, é claro, o fez pensar em todas as maneiras engraçadas que poderia revelar seu segredo e, depois de rir sozinho e assustar Kirke e Higgs (sentados nas poltronas atrás da sua) pela terceira vez, Harry se levantou para ir buscar seu espelho e rir com Padfoot.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Feliz ano novo! (:


	10. Things That Bump In The Night

**Capítulo Dez**

 **Things That Bump In The Night**

 **(Coisas Que Aparecem à Noite)**

— Luna. — Luna colocou a varinha atrás da orelha e a pena que levitava caiu sobre a mesa. Luna olhou para Ginny, sentada ao seu lado. — Sabe alguma coisa sobre sonambulismo?

— Infelizmente, não — respondeu Luna, pensativa. — Minha mãe não era sonambula, nem meu pai. Eu não sou ou, pelo menos, acho que não sou. Mesmo assim, é como seria, né? Eu estaria dormindo e não saberia. — Luna passou um momento pensando nisso e resolveu mandar uma carta para seu pai quando tivesse tempo. Seria uma discussão interessante, pelo menos, e talvez seu pai até pudesse escrever um artigo sobre isso. Mas Ginny pareceu desapontada, e Luna voltou sua atenção para a outra garota. — Perguntou por algum motivo em especial? — Ginny mordeu o lábio e olhou para as outras duas garotas da Grifinória, que sussurravam e as olhavam. Elas não eram nada gentis, Luna notou.

— Ginny está sonâmbula à noite — murmurou Colin do outro lado de Ginny. — Parece que ela as assustou quando tentou se levantar, cair e tentar falar. Georgina disse que ela parecia seu irmãozinho, que tem um ano e meio e está aprendendo a and...

— Colin!

— Quê? — perguntou ele, afundando-se em sua cadeira. — A Luna perguntou...

— Eu acho que Georgina inventou isso tudo — falou Ginny, ainda parecendo aborrecida —, mas veja. — Ergueu a manga de seu suéter e levou a barra de sua saia um pouco acima de seu joelho. Hematomas apareciam em todas as cores possíveis. — E eu me sinto muito cansada. — Cutucou a pena com a varinha, sem se importar com o feitiço. — Mas eu _nunca_ fui sonâmbula!

— Talvez sejam os Narguilés — sugeriu Luna. Ginny gemeu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — É só uma ideia. — Luna cutucou o queixo, pensativa. — Se quiser, posso te dar algo para afastá-los.

— Tipo o quê? — perguntou Ginny, apertando os olhos.

— Talvez um colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada — disse. — Ou de penas. Os colares protegem sua cabeça, sabe.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Colin. — Como? — Luna sorriu e trocou de lugar com Ginny, para que pudesse contar a Colin (que crescera como muggle e tinha interesse em todos os tipos de magias) sobre os poderes de certas joias. Colin era sempre tão educado e sempre fazia perguntas tão boas. Luna gostava muito de conversar com ele e prometera que o levaria para caçar Bliberentes no fim de semana para que ele pudesse fotografá-los.

Ao seu lado, Ginny assoprou sua pena para fazer parecer que tentava usar o feitiço e, de algum modo, conseguiu ganhar cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

 **-x-**

— Suas colegas de quarto ainda não estão falando com você? — perguntou Tom, colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny atrás da orelha. Ginny, encolhida em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, balançou a cabeça.

— Elas me acham estranha — disse tristemente. — Parece que eu me levantei noite passada também, mas dessa vez eu andei. Acho que só não sou muito boa em ser amiga de garotas. — Ela riu, mas não era um som divertido.

— Coitadinha da Ginny — disse Tom suavemente. Ele estava satisfeito por ter se sentado ao lado dela, de modo que ela não pudesse ver o sorriso leve em seu rosto. — Mas e a Luna e o Colin? E seus irmãos e os amigos deles?

— Luna é da Corvinal. Colin não pode ir ao meu dormitório, e Percy gritou comigo quando tentei ir ao dele. Disse que não era apropriado. — Um dos pequenos pés de Ginny chutou a mesinha de centro, e Tom acariciou seu ombro gentilmente. — E Fred, George, Harry e Ron estão por aí fazendo alguma coisa, mas Draco estava atrasado para seu encontro com Snape e não me disse nada, e acho que Hermione deve ter ido à biblioteca, porque não consigo encontrá-la. Eu só... eu sempre imaginei que todo mundo ficaria junto de novo quando eu viesse para Hogwarts, mas eles estão sempre fazendo as próprias coisas.

— Eu sei que não é o mesmo — falou ele em um tom que esperava ser ansioso —, mas sempre estarei aqui para você.

— Não é o mesmo? — perguntou Ginny, bufando. Ela se virou para olhá-lo, e Tom manteve o rosto inexpressivo. — Você é tão bom quanto qualquer um deles, Tom. — Ginny hesitou e, então, passou os braços ao redor de Tom, que estava acomodado no braço da poltrona. Ele congelou, mas Ginny não pareceu notar. — E você está certo; você sempre está aqui para mim. — Sua voz estava abafada, e ele torceu para que ela não estivesse deixando meleca de nariz em suas vestes.

— É claro que estou — disse, acariciando seu cabelo. Quando ela ergueu os olhos, ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la sorrir em vez parecer chateada.

— Acho que você é meu melhor amigo — disse. Tom acariciou sua cabeça, e Ginny voltou a apertá-lo. Tom não resistiu, apesar de querer. Nunca se sentira confortável com abraços.

— Fico lisonjeado — disse e não era uma mentira; claro, não se importava com sentimentos, mas Tom precisava que ela confiasse nele e ela acabara de lhe dizer que gostava mais dele do que qualquer outro.

— E desculpe se eu te irrito às vezes por ser mais nova. — Sua idade era apenas um dos itens da lista, mas Tom, ainda satisfeito por ela considerá-lo seu melhor amigo, sorriu.

— Ginny, você não conseguiria irritar ninguém. — Ela pareceu satisfeita, mas não parecia acreditar nele. — Sou um Sonserino — disse levemente, mas sempre hesitava em mencionar o assunto —, eu te diria, posso garantir.

— A não ser que quisesse me deixar feliz para dar cabo a algum plano maligno — disse. Tom não conseguia ler seu rosto e começou a entrar em pânico. _Como_ ela tinha descoberto, ele não sabia, mas as coisas podiam acabar aqui se não fosse cuidadoso. Preparou-se para possui-la e torceu para que estivesse forte o bastante; até agora, conseguira fazê-lo duas vezes, mas só enquanto ela estava adormecida. Uma Ginny acordada seria muito mais difícil, sabia, especialmente se ela conhecesse seus planos, como acabara de admitir. — Tom?

— Onde foi que eu errei? — perguntou.

— Errou... Oh. — Ginny riu. — Você é tão engraçado, Tom. — Ela voltou a sorrir para ele, e Tom apenas a olhou. Ela o observou com uma expressão estranha e começou a contar sobre sua visita a Hagrid e como ele era bacana, como seu cachorro era babão e como ele uivara toda vez que o galo de Hagrid cacarejava.

Como algum tipo de competição, ela disse. Tom não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas só pôde assumir que Ginny fizera alguma brincadeira muito estranha ao acusá-lo de ter um plano maligno. Mas assim que entendeu o que ela disse, todos os pensamentos das possíveis piadas sumiram.

— Hagrid tem galos?

 **-x-**

Muito mais tarde naquela noite, Tom voltou ao dormitório feminino do primeiro ano. Limpou os sapatos de Ginny, que estavam enlameados, e os colocou ao pé da cama, antes de levar Ginny ao banheiro para que pudesse usar o espelho para se livrar das penas do galo que sentia no cabelo e certificar-se de que não havia nenhuma em suas vestes. Ainda bem que se prevenira.

Jogou as penas no vaso sanitário e deu a descarga, antes de voltar ao quarto. Na cama mais próxima à porta pela qual acabara de passar, Demelza estava acordada, parecendo aterrorizada. Tom se escondeu na pequena alcova que criara no fundo da cabeça de Ginny, e sentiu a verdadeira Ginny acordar. Seu corpo foi ao chão antes que ela conseguisse recobrar o controle.

— Ginny? — murmurou Demelza.

— Ai — disse Ginny. Então: — Por que eu estou toda molhada? — Ele a sentiu procurar em suas últimas memórias (as importantes estavam guardadas com ele), tentando se lembrar. Ginny soltou um som baixinho e angustiado ao perceber que _não_ se lembrava, e a satisfação tomou conta de Tom. Escondeu-se ainda mais, mas ainda estava lá, dormente, e deixou-a sozinha.

 **-x-**

— Podia ser pior — disse Harry, esfregando um prêmio de Quadribol manchado.

— _Como_? — perguntou Ron.

— Podia ter sido _Lockhart_ a nos encontrar, não Filch — apesar de ainda não estar muito frio, chovia há dias, e Harry (e Ron, que tinha ido assistir e voar na Nimbus depois) tinham deixado uma trilha de lama por três andares do castelo antes de serem pegos pelo zelador e sua gata horrível — e provavelmente pediria que fizéssemos poções capilares e respondêssemos as cartas de fãs. — Ron fingiu vomitar em cima de um Prêmio Especial por Serviços Prestos a Escola. Harry riu.

— Filch pelo menos podia nos deixar usar magia — suspirou Ron.

— Sim, mas aí não seria o Filch, né? — Harry fez uma careta e massageou sua mão. A vida com os Dursley o preparara para esse tipo de coisa, mas, graças a Padfoot, estava sem prática. — Além disso...

— _Finalmente_... — A voz pareceu vir do próprio castelo, mas Harry nunca imaginaria que Hogwarts soaria tão fria ou perigosa. Harry estremeceu e derrubou o troféu que estivera limpando.

— Cuidado! — disse Ron, empurrando-o. Harry prestava atenção demais, tentando ouvir mais alguma coisa, para fazer mais do que empurrá-lo de leve em resposta.

— _Tanto tempo... tanta fome..._

— Harry?

— Está ouvindo isso? — perguntou ele, virando na direção de Ron.

— Ouvindo o quê? — perguntou Ron. Não era uma situação incomum; com a audição canina de Harry, frequentemente ouvia coisas que seus amigos não ouviam. Dessa vez, entretanto, não eram as algazarras de Pirraça que Harry ouvia, tampouco um aluno ou professor murmurando sozinho.

— Foi uma... foi uma voz — respondeu, olhando ao redor. Estavam sozinhos na Sala dos Troféus, e Harry não sabia se sentia-se seguro. — Foi como... como se Hogwarts estivesse falando, mas foi... estranho. Eu não...

— Hogwarts estava falando? — perguntou Ron, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Se isso...

— Eu sei que parece maluquice — disse Harry, irritado, certo de que era isso que Ron ia dizer.

— Se acalme — falou Ron, chutando-o. — O que eu _ia_ dizer era que, se esse é o caso, não deveríamos, sabe, contar a alguém?

— Acho que a Madame Pomfrey adoraria saber que estou ouvindo vozes — disse Harry vagarosamente. Correu os olhos pela sala de novo. Estava tudo em silêncio agora.

— Eu estava falando de Dumbledore, seu idiota — falou Ron, revirando os olhos — ou você pode contar ao Sirius. — Harry apenas assentiu.

Terminaram a detenção em silêncio — apesar de não ser desconfortável — e voltaram ao Salão Comunal. Harry deixou a mão sobre a varinha e ouvia com atenção, mas a voz não voltou a falar. Mas de alguma forma isso não o acalmou nem um pouco e ficou muito feliz por ter voltando à segurança da Torre de Grifinória. Além de Percy e Ginny, sentados em um dos sofás perto do fogo, o Salão Comunal estava vazio. Harry sorriu para Ginny, mas ela não prestava atenção. Ele notou que suas vestes e cabelos estavam molhados.

— E por onde vocês andaram? — perguntou Percy, irritado. — Já passa do toque de recolher...

— Tivemos detenção — contou Ron. Percy pareceu ainda menos impressionado ao ouvir isso, e seus olhos foram para Harry. Ele crispou os lábios, e Harry perguntou-se se Percy achava que ele era uma péssima influência para Ron.

— E que bom exemplo está dando — ralhou Percy, colocando uma mão no ombro de Ginny. Ela se encolheu e olhou para a mão, como se estivesse surpresa por vê-la ali. — Com você, Fred e George como exemplo, não é de surpreender que ela ache que não tem problema perambular pelos corredores a qualquer hora.

— Eu já te disse — falou Ginny em voz baixa —, eu não estava _perambulando_ , eu estava sonâmbula.

— Desde quando você é sonâmbula? — perguntou Ron, parecendo confuso. Ginny enrugou o rosto, mas não chorou. Ela só parecia confusa e chateada.

— Não sei — respondeu ela. — Um minuto, eu estava dormindo na minha cama e quando me dei conta, estou sendo atacada por algum fantasma idiota...

— Murta Que Geme — falou Percy.

— Quem? — perguntaram juntos.

— Ela assombra um banheiro — contou Percy. — É claro, Fred e George a atormentaram no passado, então ela achou que ser maldosa com Ginny era um bom jeito de se vingar deles. Ainda bem que a Penny estava fazendo a patrulha, ou as coisas poderiam ter saído do controle. — Deu um tapinha no braço de Ginny, mas Harry achou que ela não parecia reconfortada.

— Quem é Penny? — perguntou Ron, malicioso. Percy fingiu não o ouvir.

 **-x-**

— Eu já te disse pra não... — começou Harry com a voz fraca, mas não conseguiu terminar antes de Padfoot o puxar para um abraço.

— E desde quando é você que fala o que as pessoas podem fazer? — Padfoot afastou Harry, olhou-o por um momento e sorriu. — Eu sou seu padrinho, lembra? Eu que posso ser mandão. — Apesar de ter lhe dito que não valia a viagem, Harry estava feliz de vê-lo. — Os outros estão por aqui?

— Ron está com Ginny, escrevendo uma carta para os pais, mas depois ele e Draco vão voar, e Hermione estava com Neville e Parvati — respondeu, enquanto se sentavam na grama à beira do lago. — Teve notícias do Moony?

— Isso e aquilo — respondeu Padfoot. — Ele disse que se meteu em problemas com os pais de um aluno depois de uma Pena de Repetição Rápida ter traduzido algo errado, e disse que Matt vai visitá-los neste fim de semana, mas que ele volta no próximo.

— Para o Quadribol? — perguntou Harry.

— E o Halloween — disse. Harry assentiu uma vez.

— Vocês vão até Godric's Hollow ou vão só...

— Sim — disse Padfoot. — Sim, nós vamos, mas acho que vamos passar por Hogsmeade. — Deu a Harry um olhar cheio de significados.

— Pode acabar encontrando Fred e George — disse, sorrindo. — Acho que é o fim de semana que os alunos mais velhos podem ir.

— Eu sei — falou. — Mas esperava que os alunos mais novos também fossem... Viríamos te buscar, é claro, e te traríamos de volta depois...

— Nós, tipo você e Moony? — perguntou. Padfoot assentiu.

— Acho que cerveja amanteigada e histórias sobre os idiotinhas horríveis que éramos são necessárias no Halloween — disse Padfoot. — Se estiver interessado, isso é.

— Sim, por favor — respondeu, sorrindo. Padfoot sorriu de volta.

— Então, me conte mais sobre essa voz. Ainda está por aí?

— Não ouvi de novo — contou. — Foi... Digo, talvez eu tenha imaginado, mas...

— Eu sei que não é o que você acha — falou Padfoot.

— Mas Hogwarts não fala — terminou Harry. — Isso é maluquice, né?

— Coisas mais estanhas já aconteceram — falou Padfoot, dando de ombros. — E você disse que Ron não ouviu?

— Não, e conversei com Draco e Hermione, e eles falaram que não ouviram nada onde estavam. Mas foi... Eu sei que não estava _na_ Sala de Troféus, estava... não sei, em baixo ou em volta, ou algo do tipo. — Harry se remexeu. — Vou procurar o Dumbledore se acontecer de novo, mas eu não... Não quero incomodá-lo quando não deve ter sido nada. — Padfoot o observou por um momento, e Harry perguntou-se se ele achava que deveria ter contado. Mas ele não falou nada do tipo.

— E a sua cicatriz?

— Minha... o que tem?

— Ela não doeu? — perguntou. — Nada de sonhos estranhos nem dor de cabeça?

— Não que eu tenha notado — respondeu Harry, balançando a cabeça. — Além do mais, você não disse que Dumbledore te contou que ele estava fora do país? Como ele poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

— Você sabe tanto quanto eu — falou Padfoot. — E concordo com você; não deve ter sido ele. Mas o fato é que só você pôde ouvir _e_ nós recebemos aquele aviso do Dobby... Acho que essa aparição da voz não foi a última e também acho que não podemos descartar Voldemort da lista de suspeitos.

 _Continua._


	11. On Halloween

**Capítulo Onze**

 **On Halloween**

 **(No Halloween)**

— ... quinto ano, ou sexto? — perguntou Padfoot, olhando para Moony. Os três estavam sentados em um banco nos arredores de Hogsmeade que levava à trilha da escola e atravessava a floresta. Moony tinha sido reconhecido e cumprimentado por alguns alunos mais velhos (e Harry se apressara a se esconder sob a capa de invisibilidade), mas fazia horas que ninguém passava por ali.

— Sexto. — Moony tomou um gole de cerveja amanteigada e sorriu para Harry. — Bellatrix estava enchendo o saco de Lily por algum motivo; talvez tivesse algo a ver com Snape — a expressão de Padfoot vacilou — ou talvez tenha sido por que Slughorn lhe deu pontos...

— Ou só a existência dela no geral — disse Padfoot. — Bella é uma completa vaca, Harry.

— Não tem nem como defender — disse Moony, sorrindo. — Enfim. Lily deu alguma resposta...

— Provavelmente que ela ia contar a um dos professores — disse Padfoot, revirando os olhos. Mas seu sorriso era carinhoso.

— _Enfim_ — repetiu Moony com uma expressão que Harry assumiu significar que Padfoot devia parar de interromper. — Lily tinha se virado para ir embora quando Bella sacou a varinha. — Pausou. — Nenhum de nós estava lá, Lily só me contou depois, então não sei qual feitiço teria sido...

— Algum horrível — falou Padfoot sombriamente.

— Provavelmente — concordou Moony. — E Lily estava de costas, sem ter como se defender, quando Pirraça apareceu do nada, carregando os corações de sapo que roubou das masmorras e começou a jogá-los em Bellatrix...

— Nós _sabemos_ que essa parte é verdade — disse Padfoot —, porque eu estava na Ala Hospitalar, porque James derrubou um frasco de sangue de dragão em mim e queimou meu pé, quando Bella apareceu com um olho roxo e coberta de sangue de sapo...

— Aposto que foi o que salvou seu dia — respondeu Moony, revirando os olhos, mas Harry notou a forma como seus lábios se curvaram.

— Nós achamos que Pirraça ouviu James tagarelar sobre Lily o bastante para saber que ela era importante ou, pelo menos, nossa amiga...

— Os melhores aliados dele — disse Padfoot. — Ele nunca atacou Lily; ele a xingava e mostrava a língua para ela, mas a deixa em paz a maior do tempo.

— Acho que ele tinha medo que James fosse atrás dele — admitiu Moony.

— Ele estava certo — falou Padfoot. — Depois de todo esse incidente com os corações de sapo e Bella, James se preocupou que Pirraça pudesse gostar da sua mãe e foi procurá-lo para lhe dizer que ela estava fora de cogitação.

— Como foi? — perguntou Harry com uma careta.

— Eles conversaram. Rapidamente. Aí Pirraça jogou uma bomba de bosta em James — contou Moony —, mas James roubou o chapéu de Pirraça.

— Que a gente flutuava para aterrorizar o Filch ou atraí-lo para longe dos lugares que queríamos causar problemas. — Padfoot soltou sua risada latida.

— Aos idiotas — falou Moony, os lábios ainda curvados quando levantou sua taça. Padfoot e Harry também levantaram as suas e as bateram umas contra as outras suavemente.

Padfoot e Moony acompanharam Harry até a escola — bem, Moony os levou, enquanto Harry e Padfoot estavam transformados e correndo ao redor um do outro, apostando corrida pela trilha.

— A gente se vê amanhã — falou Moony, enquanto Harry voltava ao normal.

— Tonks vai? — perguntou ele.

— Ela está ansiosa para te ver — respondeu Moony, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

— Não deixe o Wood te cansar demais — falou Padfoot, sorrindo. — Se ele for tão maluco quanto James...

— Não era o _James_ que costumava pular na minha cama e jogar meias em mim nas manhãs de jogos — falou Moony simplesmente.

— É claro que era — falou Padfoot, balançando uma mão.

— Não — insistiu Moony. — Eu me lembro muito bem...

— Errado — falou Padfoot. Ele sorriu para Harry. — Ele definitivamente está errado. — Harry só riu e os abraçou, antes de passar pelos portões.

— ... dizer "não parece com você"? — Moony dizia ao oferecer o braço a Padfoot. — Parece _exatamente_ com você... — A resposta de Padfoot foi engolida pelo estalo da aparatação deles. Harry acendeu a varinha, porque já ficava escuro, e começou a ir em direção ao castelo.

Encontrou Fred e George no caminho; eles trabalhavam na borda da floresta, juntando algum tipo de planta para a professora Sprout como forma de detenção, e ele parou para conversar com eles, assim como para confessar que tinha ido escondido a Hogsmeade para passar a tarde. Era o tipo de coisa que achou que eles iam gostar.

Estava certo; Fred sorriu e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

— Harriquinho — disse George, fingindo secar os olhos com a manga. — Estamos tão orgulhosos...

— E do Moony e do Padfoot — disse Fred, fungando. — Abençoados sejam. Faz tempo que eles saíram da escola, mas ainda se envolvem na corrupção dos jovens de hoje. — Trocou um olhar com George. — Mas falando de corrupção, Harry, tem alguma chance de...

— Nenhuma — disse Harry, afastando-se; não duvidava que um deles o agarrasse. — A gente se vê no banquete. — Rindo, Fred jogou um punhado de terra nas suas costas, mas Harry desviou.

Não estava com muita fome, já que Padfoot comprara o jantar para ele, mas já estava atrasado, então já tinha planejado ir direto para o banquete de Halloween, pelo menos até encontrar Pirraça no Saguão de Entrada, com alguma jarra de ingredientes de poções nas mãos. O sino em seu chapéu soou baixinho e de um jeito meio ameaçador.

— Oi, Pirraça — disse com a voz fraca. — Moony e Padfoot mandam lembrança.

— Diga que o velho Pirraça também manda lembranças — disse ele. — De fato, eu até tenho uma mensagem para eles. — Ele riu e jogou o que parecia ser um olho em Harry, que não conseguiu desviar completamente a tempo; o olho quicou em seu joelho e pousou silenciosamente e, então, outros dois olhos foram jogados rapidamente. Um passou direto por ele, mas o outro acertou seus óculos, antes de escorregar, molhado e grudento, pela lateral de seu rosto.

Harry logo se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade e saiu do caminho rápida, mas silenciosamente.

— Ooh, ele é trapaceiro, né? Mas nada demais. — Pirraça tirou outro olho da jarra e o ergueu. — _Eu_ posso te ver!

Harry riu apesar de tudo e desviou a tempo do próximo olho voador. Subiu as escadas, com Pirraça logo atrás. Harry precisou usar praticamente só passagens secretar para chegar ao Salão Comunal; decidiu deixar o banquete para depois, a fim de limpar seus óculos e o rosto.

Foi quando ouviu de novo. Parecia vir do chão, e Harry congelou no mesmo lugar, apertando a capa de invisibilidade ao seu redor.

— _Tanta fome..._ — disse, e um arrepio correu do pescoço para a coluna de Harry. — _Rasgar...Romper... Matar... Ah, sim... Faz tanto tempo..._

— Pirraça? — chamou Harry. Um olho caiu em sua cabeça, de cima, e o estômago de Harry se apertou. Isso significava que não tinha sido Pirraça. — Você ouviu isso?

— Eu não ouvi nada — respondeu Pirraça alegremente, jogando outro olho em Harry, que conseguiu desviar de novo. — Onde está indo, Potty; acho que precisa de olhos novos! — Apesar de à princípio ter tentado de livrar de Pirraça no caminho, Harry certificou-se de não o fazer até chegar ao sétimo andar; afinal, era melhor a companhia de Pirraça do que nenhuma companhia, mesmo que ele jogasse partes do corpo.

Harry disse a senha a Mulher Gorda, que o repreendeu e lhe disse que devia estar com todos os outros, mas o deixou entrar assim mesmo. Harry foi direto para seu espelho, mas Padfoot não atendeu, então Harry respirou fundo e tomou banho. Depois de tentar e mais uma vez não conseguir falar com Padfoot, Harry deixou um bilhete em sua cama, explicando o que tinha acontecido só para o caso de a voz ir atrás dele — e resolveu descer. Conversaria com Dumbledore depois do banquete. Assentiu para si mesmo.

Harry atravessava o Salão Comunal depois de um banho rápido quando um som baixinho chamou sua atenção. Era Ginny, sentada em uma poltrona perto da janela, muito pálida. Ela tinha um livro em seu colo.

— Harry — disse ela.

— Você está bem? — Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, antes de ficarem em silêncio.

— Bem? — perguntou Ginny.

— Estou ouvindo vozes — disse Harry, tentando levar a situação numa boa. — Nada incomum. — Ginny riu, mas foi tenso, e seus olhos estavam na varinha que ele segurava. — E você?

— Acho... que eu dormi... Você está todo molhado, também. — Ginny mordeu o lábio e olhou para as pontas do cabelo úmido.

— Pirraça me atingiu, então tomei banho.

— Acho que também tomei — disse ela. — Mas eu não lembro. — Ela olhou para o livro em seu colo, que Harry agora reconhecia como seu diário. Ela o fechou quando percebeu que ele o olhava, apesar de a página estar em branco. — Está indo para o banquete?

— Sim, acho que sim — respondeu. — Você?

— Não sei. — Voltou a olhar para seu diário. — Percy fica me dizendo para descansar.

— Vamos. — Harry lhe ofereceu uma mão. — Não pode perder o banquete de Halloween. — Ginny hesitou. — Hagrid vai querer saber o que achou das abóboras dele. — Ela não aceitou sua mão, mas se levantou.

— Pelo Hagrid, então — disse ela, mas sorria. Ocorreu a Harry que não a via sorrir há uma semana.

— Exatamente — respondeu ele, sorrindo. Ela foi ao dormitório guardar o diário e voltou para se juntar a ele. Os dois começaram a descer, conversando sobre a partida do dia seguinte, e se a vassoura de Hydrus aguentaria carregar seu ego, Nimbus 2001 ou não. A voz não voltou a falar, mas Harry ficou feliz por ter companhia para distrai-lo.

— Harry — disse ela quando estavam no segundo andar. — Eu... Obrigada por... — Ela se mexeu levemente, antes de soltar uma exclamação e escorregar, quase levando Harry consigo quando se segurou nele. — Pare de rir! — disse, mas era claro que tentava não rir. — Não foi minha culpa; o chão está molhado!

— Está bem — disse ele, erguendo as mãos em uma entrega zombeteira. Um olhar rápido ao chão mostrou que ela estava certa. — Huh. Imagino o porquê...

— Ah, não, é o banheiro da Murta — disse Ginny, de repente parecendo ansiosa.

— O fantasma que te atacou? — perguntou ele. Ela assentiu. — Eu te protejo — provocou.

— Meu herói — respondeu, olhando-o feio. Ela cutucou suas costelas com um dedo.

— Ai...

— Bem, é o que você ganha por me provocar — disse, jogando o cabelo para trás. Harry riu, pelo menos até o cheiro de seu xampu acertar seu nariz e fazê-lo espirrar. — Pergunte ao Ron.

— Eu acredito em você — garantiu, esfregando o nariz. Outro cheiro chamou sua atenção e ele parou.

— O quê? — perguntou ela. Ela olhou para o fim do corredor. — É a Mur...

— A Madame Nora — disse ele, olhando ao redor. Ginny fez uma carranca.

— Onde?

— Não sei, ela costuma avisar quando chega... — Os dois ficaram em silêncio; apesar de não estarem fazendo nada de _errado_ , o fato de a Madame Nora estar por perto significava que Filch estava por perto, e se Filch estava por perto, então a detenção provavelmente era inevitável.

— Harry — disse ela lentamente. — Aquela não é... não é... — Harry foi na direção que Ginny apontava, onde uma figura escura estava pendurada em uma das tochas. O estômago de Harry se apertou e ele sacou a varinha, gesticulando para que Ginny ficasse por perto. Não conseguiu ver nem ouvir mais ninguém, tampouco sentir cheiros recentes; só conseguia sentir o cheiro do gato, da água e de Ginny... e sangue. Harry sentia o cheiro de sangue. Ergueu os olhos e sentiu o coração na garganta.

Escritas — não muito alto — em letras grandes e molhadas, estavam as palavras:

 _A Câmara Secreta foi aberta. Inimigos do Herdeiro, cuidado._

— Isso é sangue? — perguntou Ginny. Ela estava muito pálida, mas inclinou-se para ver melhor. A mente de Harry estava a mil. Não tinha a menor ideia do que era a Câmara Secreta nem de quem era o Herdeiro, mas suspeitava que, de algum modo, tudo estava relacionado à voz. — Harry, é sangue...

— Ginny, precisamos ir _agora_ — disse ele, segurando seu pulso. Mas era tarde demais.

— Pegos no ato! — disse uma voz triunfante atrás deles.

 _Qualquer um, menos ele_ , pensou Harry, fechando os olhos por um momento. Filch se aproximou, esfregando as mãos, os olhos claros indo de um para o outro.

— Vandalismo, para começar — disse sem olhar para as palavras, — danos causados à escola... — Usou uma mão para indicar o chão.

— Não fomos nós — falou Ginny, balançando a cabeça.

— E o chão é de pedra — disse Harry. — E é só água, então não houve nenhum dano...

— Cale-se — mandou Filch. — _E_ vocês não estão no banquete... saíram para ter um tempo _a sós_ , foi? — Ele parecia vagamente enojado, e Harry e Ginny se olharam com os narizes torcidos. — Oh, vocês estão com problemas, sim, senhor. Pode ser que o Diretor me deixe pendurá-los pelos dedos... — Os olhos de Filch, até então admirando suas expressões aterrorizadas, encontraram a Madame Nora. — Essa é... não é... _Madame Nora_? O que vocês _fizeram_ com ela?!

— Nós não...

— Vocês mataram minha gata! — urrou Filch. Ele deu um passo para frente, e Harry recuou, colocando Ginny atrás de si. — Seus monstrinhos, vocês mataram minha gata! — Harry conseguia ver lágrimas em seus olhos e, pela primeira vez, sentiu pena do homem.

— Prometo que não matamos, nós só encontramos...

— _Mentira!_ Vocês _mataram_... — Vozes vieram do fim do corredor, e as sombras dos alunos, criadas pelas tochas, apareceram nas paredes. Filch fez menção de ir na direção deles, antes de se virar, gritando por um professor. Harry e Ginny se afastaram da parede, mas as pessoas já murmuravam e apontavam.

Então, uma voz se destacou entre as dos alunos.

— Inimigos do Herdeiro, cuidado? — Era Hydrus, cercado por Daphne e Blaise. Blaise não parecia nem perto de estar tão animado quanto os outros dois. Harry perguntou-se por que eles estavam ali, então decidiu que deviam estar a caminho da biblioteca. — Ah, pronto; é melhor começarem a tirar fotos de si mesmos e dos outros sangue-ruins. Precisaremos de algo para lembrar de vocês. — Daphne riu alto.

— Isso é o bastante, senhor Malfoy. — Filch tinha encontrado Snape, que caminhava na direção deles. Atrás dele, Harry pôde ver seus amigos, parecendo preocupados e confusos.

— Eles mataram...

— Sim, Filch — rosnou Snape. — Já falaremos disso. — Pigarreou. — Vinte pontos serão descontados de cada pessoa que ainda estiver na minha frente em dez segundos. — Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, que soube que ele deveria ficar. — Sim, Draco, isso inclui você. Estou certo de que consegue aguentar ficar longe do precioso Potter por alguns minutos. — Harry não encontrou os olhos dos seus amigos, mas _viu_ Ron fazer um gesto grosseiro para as costas de Snape, enquanto Hermione o levava para longe.

— Não fomos nós, eu juro! — disse Ginny assim que ficaram sozinhos com Snape e Filch.

— Obviamente, garota idiota — falou Snape. — Isso — indicou a Madame Nora — é magia das trevas, muito além das habilidades dos alunos do primeiro e até do segundo ano. — Voltou a encontrar os olhos de Harry. — O que não é óbvio é o porquê de vocês dois estarem aqui, e não no banquete.

— É Halloween — disse Harry em voz baixa —, senhor.

— Estou ciente da data, Potter — falou Snape, e algo que Harry não sabia nomear passou brevemente por seu rosto.

— Então, vai acreditar quando digo que eu estava com Padfoot e Moony. — Depois de um momento, Snape balançou a cabeça.

— Isso é fácil de verificar — disse quase em um aviso.

— Sim — respondeu Harry. O maxilar de Snape trabalhou por um momento e, então, ele acenou a varinha. Um Patrono, movendo-se rápido demais para Harry identificar sua forma, correu pelo corredor.

— E depois? — perguntou Snape.

— Depois eu voltei, e Pirraça me atacou, por isso fui lá para cima e encontrei a Ginny. Decidimos descer juntos. — Ginny assentiu ao seu lado.

— Nós só encontramos isso tudo — disse ela. — Eu juro, senhor.

— Eles mataram minha gata! — disse Filch.

— Ela não está morta — falou Snape. — Eu não tenho experiência com a situação dela, mas ela está viva, posso garantir.

— Quero vê-los penduramos nas masmorras...

— Não fomos nós! — brigou Ginny.

— Independente de ele estar certo ou não, Weasley, não é apropriado falar assim com um funcionário. Cinco pontos da Grifinória. — Snape soltou a Madame Nora da tocha e a entregou a Filch, antes de gesticular para eles. — Venham; o diretor certamente terá perguntas.

 _Continua._


	12. The Chamber of Secrets

**Capítulo Doze**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

 **(A Câmara Secreta)**

Quando Harry, Snape e Ginny chegaram ao escritório de Dumbledore, Sirius já estava lá com Remus, e os dois esperavam impacientemente com Dumbledore e McGonagall.

A expressão de Harry, que era ansiosa e mal-humorada quando ele entrou, suavizou-se levemente quando ele viu Sirius, mas ele não correu para ficar ao seu lado, como Sirius esperara. Em vez disso, ele ficou ao lado de Ginny, que parecia tão assustada, que Sirius achou que ela acabaria vomitando.

— Seria suficiente confirmar por carta — disse Snape lentamente.

— O fato de você precisar de confirmação significa que aconteceu alguma coisa — respondeu Sirius, cruzando os braços. Tentou encontrar os olhos de Harry, mas ele olhava para o chão. — Achei melhor me precaver. — Ao seu lado, Remus assentiu. Dumbledore pigarreou gentilmente, mas Sirius conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua preocupação e impaciência.

Mas antes que Snape pudesse explicar, ouviram uma fungada e o som de pés se arrastando, e Filch apareceu na porta do escritório carregando sua gata.

— Eles a atacaram, diretor — resmungou. Sirius quase riu (a gata de Filch nunca fora popular entre os alunos), mas a maneira que Harry se encolheu o fez mudar de ideia na mesma hora. Ginny parecia prestes a chorar. Dessa vez, Sirius conseguiu encontrar os olhos de Harry e ficou surpreso quando a expressão dele mudou de assustada para suplicante. — Eles...

— Não sei o que aconteceu com ela — disse Snape curtamente. — Mas ela não morreu. — Dumbledore se levantou na mesma hora e chegou ao lado de Filch e sua gata em instantes. Ele passou uma mão por ela, murmurando consigo mesmo, antes de se afastar.

— Petrificada — murmurou ele e trocou um olhar com McGonagall, que também parecia desgostosa.

 _Petrificada?_ , perguntou-se Sirius, franzindo o cenho para Remus, que deu de ombros.

— Ela foi encontrada ao lado de uma mensagem — continuou Snape com um breve olhar para Harry e Ginny. — A Câmara Secreta foi aberta. Inimigos do Herdeiro, cuidado. Eu... — Hesitou. — Até onde eu sei, tais coisas são meros rumores. — Confuso, Sirius olhou para Remus, que deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça. Dumbledore fechou os olhos por um momento. Depois os abriu.

— E Harry e a senhorita Weasley? — Snape pareceu aborrecido por Dumbledore não ter dito nada sobre a misteriosa câmara.

— Eles são os culpados! — falou Filch.

— Não somos — disse Ginny, falando pela primeira vez. — Eu juro, só a encontramos...

— Nenhum dos dois estava no banquete — falou Snape depois de um momento.

— Senhorita Weasley? — disse McGonagall.

— Eu estava dormindo — falou Ginny. — E quando eu acordei, Harry e eu descemos para o banquete, só que... — Lançou um olhar ansioso na direção de Filch, que mostrou os dentes para ela e abraçou a gata com mais força. Dumbledore assentiu para Ginny e olhou para Harry.

— Eu estava com Padfoot e Moony — contou. — É... bem, é Halloween, então...

— Não fui avisado de sua presença na escola — disse Dumbledore, com um olhar penetrante para Sirius e Remus.

— Não estávamos na escola — falou Sirius.

— Hogsmeade — adicionou Remus, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

— Com o senhor Potter? — As narinas de McGonagall se alargaram. — Não fomos avisados...

— Eu sou um Auror e Remus é um professor — falou Sirius. — E ainda por cima sou o guardião dele.

— A questão, senhor Black, é que somos responsáveis por ele — disse ela brevemente. — E se já não estivesse presente, o senhor Potter seria um dos primeiros alunos que eu procuraria, considerando... — olhou para Harry e crispou os lábios — bem, considerando quem ele é e sua tendência a colocar a si mesmo... desculpe, Potter... e a outros em situações perigosas. — Harry voltou a olhar para o chão, mas Sirius ainda viu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

Sirius não podia negar sua lógica, por mais que quisesse.

— Harry estava conosco — falou Remus em voz baixa. — Vocês estando avisados ou não.

— E quando voltou, por que foi para a Torre de Grifinória?

— Pirraça — foi tudo o que Harry disse, e Sirius não foi o único a fazer uma careta.

— Eu não acho — falou Snape no silêncio que se seguiu — que eles tenham sido responsáveis.

— Obviamente — falou McGonagall. — A questão é, quem _é_ o responsável?

— Sei o que está pensando, Minerva, mas não acho que a pessoa — seus olhos correram pela sala — que foi culpada na última vez...

— Acredito nisso tanto quanto você, Albus — falou ela. — Além do mais, eu me sentei ao lado dele hoje e o confortei por causa de seus galos mortos.

— Galos? — perguntou Ginny. McGonagall fez um gesto para ela.

— Vocês viram ou ouviram alguma coisa? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Nada — falou Ginny na mesma hora, balançando a cabeça.

Sirius não ficou surpreso — mas seu coração se apertou assim mesmo — quando olhou para Harry e o viu morder o lábio.

— Eu... erm... talvez. — Ele olhou para Sirius e murmurou: — Eu ouvi a voz de novo.

 **-x-**

— Então, essa foi a segunda vez que ouviu essa voz? — perguntou Dumbledore. A intensidade de seu olhar fez Harry sentir que era o único na sala. Assentiu. — E nem o senhor Weasley, nem o Pirraça, que estavam presentes, deram alguma indicação de terem ouvido?

— Não — respondeu. Dumbledore juntou as mãos.

— Perdoe-me por perguntar, Harry, mas sua cicatriz tem o incomodado?

— Não — repetiu. Ginny se mexeu ao seu lado, e Harry achou que ela mantivera muito bem sua compostura.

— Severus...

— Nada — disse ele, e Harry notou a forma que ele moveu a mão, como se fosse tocar em seu braço. Dumbledore se recostou em sua cadeira.

— Bem — disse ele depois de um momento. — Parece que há pouco a ser feito hoje. Argus, se puder deixar a Madame Nora comigo, eu a manterei segura até que ela possa receber a mandrágora. Minerva, procure Filius e conte a ele o que aconteceu. Severus, encontre com Pomona. — Os três saíram do escritório, Filch bem mais devagar que os professores.

— Senhor — disse Harry —, o que é a Câmara Secreta? — Por um momento, achou que Dumbledore não fosse responder. Então, com um olhar para Padfoot e Moony, ele suspirou.

— É considerada apenas uma lenda, exceto por aqueles que conhecem a verdade. — Não havia um brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore, que suspirou antes de continuar. — Como vocês sabem, Hogwarts foi fundada por aqueles cujos nomes deram às casas: Grifinória — assentiu para os quatro —, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e, é claro, Sonserina.

"Talvez não seja uma surpresa que Salazar Sonserina desgostava dos nascidos muggles. Por causa dessa opinião, os Fundadores brigaram e Sonserina saiu da escola. É quando a Câmara Secreta entra na história; dizem os rumores que, antes de ir embora, Sonserina criou uma câmara secreta, na qual escondeu um monstro que usaria para livrar a escola daqueles que não tivesse uma linhagem pura."

— Mas não é um rumor? — perguntou Padfoot, franzindo o cenho.

— A Câmara Secreta foi aberta há cinquenta anos, quando eu era o professor de Transfiguração.

— Com o diretor Dippet — disse Ginny. Dumbledore pareceu surpreso, mas assentiu; além de Dumbledore e um dos antepassados de Padfoot, ele não tinha ideia da linhagem dos diretores. Talvez Ginny estivesse passando tempo demais com Percy. Dumbledore indicou um retrato, que assentiu, parecendo triste, e Harry assumiu ser Dippet.

— Tudo começou do mesmo jeito na última vez; houve um ataque e um aviso...

— Como foi que acabou? — perguntou Harry.

— Depois de vários ataques, uma aluna morreu. — O tom de Dumbledore era triste, e Fawkes, que ficara em silêncio até então, cantou baixinho. — Depois disso, o culpado foi capturado e, apesar de os ataques terem parado, eu, pessoalmente, não acredito que aquela pessoa era a responsável. — Ginny guinchou.

— Quem...

— Não é meu direito contar — disse Dumbledore gentilmente. — O que posso e vou contar é que procuramos na escola toda, de cima a baixo, e nunca encontramos evidências de que a Câmara ou o monstro sejam reais.

— Além dos ataques. — O rosto de Moony era triste.

— Além dos ataques — concordou Dumbledore pesadamente.

— Se não foi a pessoa capturada — disse Padfoot lentamente —, quem você achou que foi?

— Eu tinha um suspeito — admitiu Dumbledore —, que preenchia todos os requisitos, exceto pelo fato de que tinha um pai muggle e uma mãe que pode ou não ter sido uma bruxa, mas, mais importante, não encontrei nenhuma evidência de que ele tinha uma ligação com a linhagem de Sonserina.

— Ele, senhor? — perguntou Harry.

— Voldemort, Harry — disse Dumbledore.

— Ele frequentava a escola naquela época? — perguntou Ginny com os olhos arregalados. Ela já não parecia assustada, apenas intrigada.

— Sim — respondeu Dumbledore. — Mas Harry e Severus são... sensíveis à sua presença, e tenho motivos para acreditar que seria o caso nesse momento se ele estivesse envolvido.

— Mas não podemos descartá-lo — disse Padfoot.

— Poderemos alguma vez? — perguntou Harry, infeliz.

— Eu vou — disse Dumbledore depois de um momento — preparar um aviso a ser dado para a escola no café da manhã. Agradeceria sua discrição — olhou para Harry e para Ginny — até lá.

— Sim, senhor — falou Harry, e Ginny assentiu.

— Muito bem — disse Dumbledore, levantando-se. — Remus, espero que seu novo trabalho esteja indo bem. Só lamento não termos nos encontrados em circunstâncias melhores.

— Eu, também — disse Moony, erguendo a mão para apertar a de Dumbledore.

— E, Sirius — continuou Dumbledore, com um meio suspiro e um meio sorriso —, imagino que o verei regularmente até que as coisas sejam resolvidas.

— É — respondeu Padfoot.

— Mas gostaria que me deixasse cuidar das coisas na minha escola — falou. — O ano passado é prova o suficiente de que, se precisar, pedirei ajuda aos Aurores.

— Entendido — falou Padfoot, assentindo.

— Agora, acho que está na hora de vocês dois voltarem para seus amigos e família em sua Casa — disse, juntando as mãos. Harry guiou Ginny até a porta. Ela era sangue-puro, e o próprio Harry era um mestiço, então deviam estar seguros, mas Harry quase perguntou se Padfoot e Moony iriam com eles assim mesmo. — Mas não sozinhos — continuou Dumbledore. — Hoje, não. — Harry relaxou um pouco. — E como mandei Minerva fazer outras coisas, acho que eu terei de ser o acompanhante. — Ginny pareceu surpresa, mas aliviada.

Harry se despediu de Padfoot e Moony com um abraço e os viu sumir na lareira, enquanto Dumbledore os levava até as escadas.

 **-x-**

Ginny não ficou surpresa ao chegarem ao Salão Comunal — Dumbledore se despedira deles no retrato — e encontrarem Ron, Hermione e Draco esperando por eles. Era claro que a novidade se espalhara logo; todos pareciam observá-los, e ela se perguntou se era assim para Harry. Não gostou muito. Percy e os gêmeos pareciam fazer um bom trabalho ao evitar que as pessoas se aproximassem e, em segundos, Hermione tinha jogado os braços ao redor de Harry, e Ron estava ao lado de Ginny, e os cinco logo se esconderam na segurança do dormitório masculino do segundo ano.

Neville era o único que estava lá e, ao vê-los, pediu licença e voltou ao Salão Comunal. Os cinco se acomodaram na cama de Ron, e Ginny se viu apertada entre Ron e Hermione, sentindo-se muito segura apesar do que tinha acontecido.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione. — Draco estava nos contando sobre a Câmara Secreta...

— Você sabe dela? — perguntou Ginny a ele.

— Meu pai contava essa história para nos fazer dormir — disse Draco, as bochechas corando. — Nada como ouvir sobre o monstro de Sonserina atacando nascidos muggles para fazer Hydrus dormir. — Ginny sabia que ele não estava brincando e fez uma careta. Compartilharam as histórias brevemente; a versão de Draco era a mesma de Dumbledore, menos saber quem era o responsável, onde a câmara era ou o que era o Monstro. — Mas tenho pensado nisso, Potter — disse. — Se é só você que consegue ouvir... e se for um Cavalo-do-Lago?

— O quê? — perguntou Ron. Hermione deu de ombros, mas Harry ficou boquiaberto.

— Acha que é? — perguntou Harry, os olhos arregalados. — Faria sentido; se fosse um Cavalo-do-Lago, ele viveria no lago e nunca seria encontrado lá... _E_ explicaria por que mais ninguém o viu; Cavalos-do-Lago mudam de forma. Quem olharia duas vezes para um rato quando procuram por um monstro? _E_ tinha água no chão, Ginny! Talvez tenha vindo do lado e saído pelo vaso sanitário e atacou a Madame Nora... — Ginny olhou para a porta entreaberta do banheiro e já não se sentiu mais tão segura.

— Mas e a Câmara? — perguntou Hermione. — Draco e Dumbledore falaram que a Câmara tem que ser aberta antes do monstro ser solto... Como se abre o lago?

— Talvez esteja no ancoradouro, ou exista alguma passagem secreta — falou Draco.

— Merlin sabe que há várias passagens no mapa — falou Harry. — Eles podem ter deixado passar alguma.

— Ou talvez só precise abrir o encanamento — disse Ron, dando de ombros.

— Mas e essa história de petrificar? — perguntou Ginny. Todos se viraram para olhá-la. — Os Cavalos-do-Lago fazem isso? — Harry olhou para Draco, que encolheu os ombros.

— Eu acho que não, mas... talvez esse seja especial?

— Precisamos da biblioteca — falou Hermione, assentindo.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum — falou Draco, balançando um dedo para ela. — Pelo menos hoje não.

— E por que não? — quis saber Hermione.

— Não estava ouvindo, Granger? — perguntou ele, exasperado. — O monstro de Sonserina está atrás de _nascidos muggle..._

— Ah — disse ela. — Certo, sim, mas...

— Faça uma lista — pediu Ron, jogando um pedaço de pergaminho para ela. — Malfoy e eu podemos ir...

— Mas e...

— Por favor, Potter, você é _você_. Você fica aqui, onde todos os Grifinórios podem ficar de olho. — Harry rosnou para Draco, mas ele só cruzou os braços e o encarou de volta, até Harry suspirar.

— Levem a capa. — Harry saiu da cama e tirou um tecido longo do malão. — E o mapa. Se _for_ um Cavalo-do-Lago saindo do lago através do encanamento, então precisam evitar os banheiros. — Dessa vez, Ginny não foi a única que olhou para a porta do banheiro dos meninos.

— Certo — disse Draco, assentindo. — Merlin, Granger, como é que vamos carregar isso tudo? — Pegou a lista e a leu em voz alta: — _Profetas_ _de 1942_ , _livros sobre Cavalos-do-Lago, livros sobre Sonserina_... Você também, Potter... _sério_? Você quer esse? — Harry tinha colocado _A Nobreza da Natureza_ na lista.

— A linhagem de Sonserina deve ter sido bem documentada — respondeu ele, dando de ombros. — Estou certo de que já procuraram, mas... bem, não vai machucar, né?

Hermione terminou sua lista, e Ron e Draco saíram.

— Acha que eles vão ficar bem? — perguntou Ginny.

— É claro — falou Hermione. — Você ouviu o Draco; eles dois são sangue-puro. — Mas Harry olhou para Ginny e ela soube que ele pensava o mesmo; os dois eram traidores de sangue.

— Acho que vou me deitar — falou Ginny depois de um tempo, quando ficou claro que Harry e Hermione iam esperar em silêncio até que os outros voltassem. — Se acontecer alguma coisa, me chamem, está bem? — Não sabia o que ela, uma aluna do primeiro ano, poderia fazer, mas queria ajudar mesmo assim.

— É claro — respondeu Hermione, sorrindo. Ela apertou o ombro de Ginny e se moveu para que a garota mais nova pudesse se levantar.

— 'Noite, Ginny — disse Harry em voz baixa.

— 'Noite — respondeu.

Dez minutos depois, ela estava acomodada em sua cama, escondida pelas cortinas, com uma pena em mãos e o diário de Tom em seu colo.

 _Tom?_

 _Ginny._ Ela conseguia imaginar seu sorriso agradável e isso a fez querer sorrir também. _Como foi o banquete?_

 _Eu não fui. Tom, quando disse que as coisas estavam ruins quando você estava na escola, você estava falando da Câmara Secreta?_

 _Como sabe disso?_

 _Porque está acontecendo de novo, Tom! A Madame Nora foi atacada. Harry e eu a encontramos a caminho do Salão Principal._

 _Sabem quem é o responsável?_

 _Não._ Ginny hesitou. _Mas, Tom, você estava errado. Dumbledore disse que a pessoa que você capturou não foi a responsável._

 _É claro que foi, Ginny_ , respondeu Tom.

 _Não,_ escreveu ela. _Além do mais, você me disse que o descendente de Sonserina ainda estava aí quando você 'capturou' o responsável. Que foi o descendente de Sonserina que o prendeu aí._

 _Acho que eu não..._

 _Falou, sim, eu me lembro!_

 _Ginny..._

 _Tom, você tem que me dizer quem era! Não entende? Essa pessoa está aqui, agora, e eu não sei se é a mesma pessoa ou um dos descendentes, mas eu sei que as pessoas vão se machucar se isso não acabar. E talvez alguém conheça uma maneira de te tirar do diário..._

 _Ginny, isso é muito no que pensar_ , escreveu Tom. Sua letra estava trêmula e ela se sentiu culpada na mesma hora por chateá-lo. _E... bem, eu passei tanto tempo tentando me esquecer do descendente de Sonserina, que não sei se consigo me lembrar de seu nome... O tempo é diferente aqui no diário, e já se passaram cinquenta longo anos..._

 _Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe por pedir tanto, mas podemos consertar as coisas!_

 _Eu vou... preciso ir agora, Ginny. Você me deu muito no que pensar, e preciso de tempo para tentar me lembrar._

 _É claro, Tom, me desculpe..._

 _Não se desculpe. Você é uma garota muito gentil e corajosa, e tão esperta por perceber meu erro. Minha doce Ginny._ Ginny sentiu suas bochechas corarem e ficou grata por não estar no diário, onde Tom poderia ver. _Pode me fazer um favor e não contar a ninguém o que eu sei? Acho que não conseguiria aguentar essa pressão._

 _Não vou falar nada_ , prometeu Ginny.

 **-x-**

Tom observou a mensagem de boa noite de Ginny sumir da página do diário ao seu lado e jogou a pena no chão, xingando.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Eu não sei você, mas acho tão legal ter essa visão de como o Tom conseguiu "conquistar" a Ginny. O que vocês acham? (:


	13. Bludger Gone Rogue

**Capítulo Treze**

 **Bludger Gone Rogue**

 **(O Balaço Errante)**

Quando Ginny acordou, Tom estava no fundo de sua mente, tentando levar sua atenção ao diário. Decidira que essa era a melhor atitude; cara a cara, conseguiria manipular seus sentimentos e fazê-la esquecer sua história sobre o herdeiro de Sonserina... não que ela entendesse o significado disso tudo, é claro.

 _Ainda assim, é melhor me prevenir_ , pensou, e forçou a mente de Ginny a pensar no diário de novo.

Mas alguém bateu na porta e a amiga de Ginny, Hermione, colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Ela olhou para as colegas adormecidas e depois para Ginny — e, sem saber, para Tom —, que esticava a mão para pegar o diário sob o travesseiro.

— 'Dia — murmurou Hermione, ajeitando seu cachecol apavorantemente vermelho e dourado. — Colin me pediu para ver se você estava acordada e se quer ir tomar café da manhã com ele; ele quer chegar cedo ao jogo, para que possa tirar fotos do aquecimento dos times.

A mão de Ginny parou em cima da capa de couro, antes de se afastar para que pudesse afastar os cobertores e sair da cama.

— Diga a ele que vou descer em um minuto — falou Ginny. — Ron estava bem ontem? E Draco? Vocês descobriram alguma coisa?

— Sim, eles estavam bem — respondeu Hermione, antes de olhar para Demelza, que começava a acordar. — Eu te conto o resto depois. — Hermione saiu do quarto.

 _O resto?_ , perguntou-se Tom. Se Ron, Draco e Hermione estavam pesquisando as coisas, então Harry certamente também estava, e Tom não gostava de como isso soava. _Diário_ , murmurou Tom no fundo da mente de Ginny, mas ela já estava em seu malão, procurando por roupas e por um cachecol que teria combinado com o de Hermione se fosse dez anos mais novo; o dourado tinha virado um tom amarelado e o vermelho era quase rosa. Mas Ginny o vestiu sem hesitar. _Eu deveria falar com Tom,_ pensou ele, mas Ginny não ouviu ou o ignorou completamente.

Tom recuou, frustrado, enquanto Ginny trocava o pijama por um par gasto de jeans e um suéter com um enorme "G" nele, e saiu do dormitório para se encontrar com Colin.

 **-x-**

Harry desviou de um Balaço e virou a vassoura para ver se ele não voltava; parecia que a bola estava anormalmente atraída a ele. Hydrus, que flutuava ali perto, gargalhou, e Harry apertou os dentes.

— Ria — disse para ele sobre o som da chuva —, mas o fato de você estar tão perto de mim significa que acha que eu tenho mais chance de capturar o Pomo, mesmo com esse negócio atrás de mim.

— Bem que você queria, Potter — zombou Hydrus, o rosto num tom desagradável de púrpura. — Só quero ver quando o Balaço te derrubar da vassoura.

— Dez pontos para a Grifinória! — berrou Lee e uma comemoração ensurdecedora veio das arquibancadas. Harry bateu palma e assentiu para Katie quando ela passou ali, já com a Goles novamente. Wood fazia uma dança estranha em seu lugar em frente ao gol.

— Harry! — chamou Fred, mais para o lado. Harry o olhou e, depois, para onde ele apontava. Harry só teve tempo de puxar sua vassoura para o lado para desviar do Balaço, que o acertaria por baixo. Sentiu o vento que a bola criou ao passar perto de seu tornozelo, e estremeceu. Hydrus riu e, não pela primeira vez, Harry perguntou-se se era ele quem tinha armado isso tudo... isso, ou ele pedira ao senhor Malfoy; com seus cabelos loiros, era fácil distinguir os Malfoy na arquibancada dos visitantes, ao lado de uma cabeça vermelho-e-dourada, uma marrom e uma de cabelos negros bagunçados.

Harry torceu os lábios e mandou sua vassoura subir, a fim de ter uma vantagem melhor. Amava Quadribol, mas com esse clima e o Balaço, sentia que quanto antes do jogo acabasse, melhor.

 **-x-**

— Acho que não consigo assistir — murmurou Sirius, mas sem desviar os olhos. Remus fez uma careta quando o Balaço passou por Harry, errando por poucos centímetros. Ao lado de Remus, o cabelo de Dora mudava de cor constantemente; era claro que ela fazia um esforço para mantê-lo vermelho e dourado, por Harry, mas cada vez que o Balaço chegava perto dele, o cabelo dela ficava vermelho de raiva ou banco ou um tom doentio de verde por causa do choque e do medo.

— Alguém o adulterou — disse ela, apertando os olhos para a pequena figura de Harry, que era parcialmente escondida pela chuva. — Tem uma teia de magia ao redor. — Sirius não duvidava.

— E não há nada que você possa fazer? — perguntou Remus. Sirius encontrou os olhos de Dora, carinhosamente exasperado. Ainda que ele _fosse_ um fã de Quadribol, o coitado do Remus nunca estivera no mesmo nível que James ou Sirius ou até mesmo Tonks.

— Nada. — Sirius olhou além de Dora, para onde Lucius e Narcissa estavam sentados, com o Elfo Doméstico ao lado deles. Dobby não erguera os olhos desde que chegara. — Reclamariam da minha interferência se eu usasse um feitiço e, mesmo que eu fizesse isso, o que eu usaria? O Finite poderia funcionar, mas com essa chuva, é mais provável que eu acabasse acertando no Harry e isso poderia desfazer os feitiços da vassoura dele, e se eu usar para destruir o Balaço e acabar acertando nele, vou machucá-lo. — Sirius estava morrendo de vontade de colocar as mãos em uma vassoura e em um bastão para ir resolver as coisas por si mesmo, mas tinha de admitir que Fred e George faziam um trabalho igualmente bom. — Só espero que os amigos dele tenham o bom senso de não tentar algo.

— Que bela defesa de Wood... ah! Não, voltou para Pucey e... — O garoto que fazia os comentários (Remus tinha lhe dito o nome dele, mas Sirius já tinha se esquecido) xingou. McGonagall brigou com ele. — Dez pontos para a Sonserina. — Sirius bateu palma uma vez, sem entusiasmo, e seus olhos se voltaram para Harry. Encolheu-se quando o Balaço errou seu afilhado por pouco.

— Vamos lá, garoto — murmurou, cruzando os dedos.

 **-x-**

A nova tática de Harry era manter Hydrus entre ele e o Balaço a todo momento. Era cruel, talvez, mas era o que mantinha Hydrus ocupado demais para prestar atenção ao jogo e, pelo menos, se ele fosse atingido, Harry não permitiria que ele caísse para sua morte. Não estava convencido de que Hydrus faria o mesmo.

— Sempre precisa colocar alguém entre você e o perigo, né, Potter? — ofegou Hydrus, saindo do caminho. Harry abaixou alguns metros e o Balaço passou por ele, inofensivo, antes de ter interceptado por George, que o mandou na direção de Montague, mas a bola mudou de direção no meio do caminho. Dessa vez, Fred era quem estava lá para pará-lo. — Primeiro seus pais, ano passado foi meu irmão...

— Cala a boca, Malfoy — disse Harry, cansado. Não tinha visto o Pomo nem uma vez e começava a se perguntar se era o Balaço que o fazia se esconder.

Foi quando o viu; um brilho dourado minúsculo, em cima da arquibancada de Grifinória. Harry ficou de olho nele e, assim que o Balaço voltou para distrair Hydrus, avançou. Conseguia ouvir o Balaço atrás de si — ou melhor, ouvir o aviso de Fred —, mas Harry era mais rápido e ágil e conseguia ver o Pomo.

O Pomo, é claro, sumiu no momento em que Harry desviou os olhos, e Harry foi forçado a puxar a vassoura para cima e levar o Balaço para o céu, antes que a velocidade o fizesse se colidir com as arquibancadas, onde poderia machucar seus amigos; conseguia ver Ron, Ginny e Draco, muito distinguíveis graças aos seus cabelos, e, quando os encontrou, viu Hermione, Colin — que tirava várias fotos — e outros alunos do segundo ano da Grifinória.

— Cuidado! — Ouviu alguém gritar ao subir. O Balaço o acertou dessa vez, bem pouco. Ele roçou sua orelha ao passar e derrubou seus óculos. Não machucou, mas Harry ainda congelou por um momento, o coração disparado.

— Potter se safou por pouco do Balaço, ele teve muito azar nesse jogo... Ooh, Bell está com a Goles...

 _Qual é o problema dessa coisa?_ , perguntou-se. Como esperado, o Balaço estava voltando, mas George estava lá e bateu nele com força. Embaixo deles, o flash da câmera de Colin chegou a eles, iluminando as gotas de chuva.

— Alguém está brincando com ele — disse George com raiva, balançando o bastão. Harry notou a maneira que ele olhou para Hydrus, que acabara de os alcançar.

— Sonserina marca novamente — anunciou Lee. — Setenta a vinte. — Harry gemeu, assim como a maior parte da multidão.

— Abaixe, Harry — disse George, calmo, e Harry não questionou. Um mero segundo depois, o bastão de George colidiu com o Balaço no lugar em que a cabeça de Harry estivera. — Precisamos de ajuda! — Fred os alcançou em segundos, a tempo de mandar o Balaço na direção de Hydrus.

— Você realmente devia pagar pelo trabalho deles, Potter — disse Hydrus. — Talvez aí eles conseguissem comprar vassouras boas.

— A Madame Hooch está olhando? — perguntou Fred. — Porque se não estiver, acho que vou bater nesse idiotinha e ver se isso o faz calar a boca. — Ergueu o bastão, e Hydrus se afastou, menos arrogante do que antes.

Harry, seguro entre Fred e George, voltou a procurar pelo Pomo, mas os braços, pernas, bastões, vassouras e vestes deles estavam no caminho. Perdeu a noção do jogo, mas se os lamentos da multidão eram uma indicação, não estava indo bem.

— Isso está ficando ridículo — disse George, fazendo um sinal para Wood pedir um tempo. Mas Wood não estava olhando; ele observava as garotas.

— E um Balaço acertou o ombro de Johnson! — anunciou Lee. Harry voltou a gemer, e Fred e George se entreolharam com uma careta. — Montague está com a bola, maldito seja... Desculpe, professora. Agora está com Pucey e... — A multidão gemeu. — Dez pontos para a Sonserina. Pelo lado positivo, Angelina está bem, pessoal, só com um hematoma. Ela continua jogando. Não sei por que o Balaço conseguiu chegar até ela... Weasley e Weasley estão com Potter em vez de cuidarem das Artilheiras, o que é uma tática interessante da Grifinória, mas não sei como...

Wood, que os olhara quando Lee os mencionou, viu o sinal de George e o repetiu para a Madame Hooch. O apitou cortou a chuva, e Fred bateu com força no Balaço para permitir que os três voltassem ao chão em segurança.

— Que diabos...

— Alguém adulterou o Balaço — disse Fred, secando o rosto na manga.

— Essa porcaria não deixa o Harry em paz — adicionou George, olhando feio para o céu. O Balaço os circulava, parecendo esperar. — Os Sonserinos...

— Mas o Balaço estava no escritório da Madame Hooch — falou Wood, também olhando para o céu. — Eles sempre checam...

— Obviamente não bem o bastante — disse Alicia, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry. — Vamos pedir uma investigação e adiar o jogo. Estamos perdendo mesmo...

— Por enquanto, sim, mas se desistirmos, vamos perder mesmo — falou Harry antes que Wood pudesse (era claro que ele estava prestes a dizer o mesmo). — Quero que acabe, mas não se isso significa que a Sonserina vai ganhar. — Ele, pelo menos, queria tirar aquele sorrisinho afetado do rosto de Hydrus e se pudesse fazer isso na frente dos Malfoy, melhor. — Eu me viro. É melhor vocês dois prestarem atenção ao resto do time. Não consigo ver nada com vocês em cima...

— Não seja tonto — falou George. — Aquele negócio vai te transformar em ingrediente de poções...

— Eu me viro — repetiu. Olhou duramente para Wood, que o observava com uma expressão pensativa. — Pegue o Pomo ou morra tentando, lembra? — Não que fosse morrer; podia ficar com alguns hematomas ou, talvez, quebrar alguma coisa se tivesse muito azar, mas alguém interferiria antes que algo realmente ruim acontecesse.

— Wood — chamou a Madame Hooch, impaciente. — Estão prontos para voltar?

— Quase. — Wood olhou para Harry, que tentou não parecer preocupado. — Vamos te deixar fazer o que achar melhor — disse, olhando para Fred e George, que não pareciam nem um pouco impressionados. — Mas se piorar, vamos pedir outra pausa e conversar de novo. Entendeu? Não quero que se machuque e não possa jogar pelo resto da temporada.

— Sim, entendi — murmurou Harry. Montou em sua vassoura, tentando ignorar Fred e George, que murmuravam sobre "voar baixo" e sobre ser "mais fácil pegá-lo se ele cair". Harry secou os óculos (a chuva estava mais pesada agora) e tomou o ar quando o apito soou.

O Balaço foi atrás dele na mesma hora, e Harry se abaixou, fez a vassoura virar e não se atreveu a parar.

— E voltamos! — disse Lee. — Montague está com a bola, mas... Oh! Que _belo_ Balaço de Weasley, não sei qual deles, desculpem. E agora Bell está com a Goles, desvia de Pucey, passa para Spinnet... Spinnet marca, dez pontos para a Grifinória! Que trabalho brilhante! Trinta a cento e dez a favor de Sonserina, mas será que a Grifinória vai dar a volta por cima?

O "vamos esperar que sim" de McGonagall foi amplificado pelo megafone de Lee, fazendo com que todos rissem. Até Harry, virando do jeito que estava, riu.

— E Johnson está com a bola; espero que seu braço esteja bem, sim, bom arremesso, que... interceptado por Flint e... Oh! Johnson desviou por pouco _de outro_ Balaço que Wilkes mandou. Mas Weasley está lá para se livrar dele... Há! Isso sim é que é justiça, Wilkes!

— Jordan — repreendeu McGonagall. Harry desviou do próprio Balaço, que sumiu em meio às nuvens cinzentas. Fazendo uma careta, Harry usou qualquer tempo que conseguisse para procurar pelo Pomo.

Encontrou-o bem abaixo de si, flutuando sobre a grama como uma borboleta dourada estranha.

Então, algo colidiu com seu cotovelo; Harry sentiu algo quebrar e a dor se espalhou por seu braço ao mesmo tempo em que as arquibancadas ofegavam. Harry balançou, acomodando o braço quebrando contra a lateral do corpo.

 _Você não vai vomitar,_ disse a mesmo. _Nem desmaiar. Respire. Você já teve ferimentos piores. Muito piores. Respire._

— Potter foi atingido por um Balaço! — disse Lee. — Parece ter sido sério pelo jeito que ele está mantendo... Espere... O Balaço está voltando... isso não é normal... — Harry, que ouvira o assobio do Balaço pela segunda vez, não pensou; ainda conseguia ver o brilho do Pomo no chão e, com o Balaço atrás dele, sua única opção era descer.

Achou que não foi lá muito gracioso; meio que caiu para frente, levando a vassoura consigo, e estava mais ou menos debruçado sobre ela, já que não achava que conseguiria segurar algo com o braço quebrado. Conseguia ouvir o Balaço, ou era Hydrus — talvez ambos? — voando atrás de si, e mandou que sua vassoura fosse a uma velocidade perigosa.

— E os Apanhadores estão descendo... Será que eles viram o Pomo, ou Potter só está tentando sair do ar?

Harry quase não conseguia ver por causa das lágrimas de dor e da chuva, mas estava a poucos metros do chão e começou a puxar a vassoura. Então, viu um brilho dourado e tentou capturá-lo com o braço bom.

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo; primeiro, algo pequeno, duro e gelado colidiu com a palma da mão de Harry, e ele fechou os dedos, segurando com firmeza. Segundo, sem poder contar com seus braços para sair do mergulho, a vassoura de Harry bateu no barro — felizmente, ele a puxara o bastante para que não batesse diretamente —, e Harry foi jogado para fora dela, com quase nenhum tempo e concentração para proteger o braço machucado. Terceiro, um grito estridente soou quando uma figura vestida de verde caiu ao chão ao seu lado.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Harry, grogue. Hydrus choramingou e, convencido de que ele estava vivo, Harry lhe deu as costas e conseguiu se colocar sentado. Seus ouvidos apitavam, ou talvez fosse o barulho dos espectadores. Não tinha certeza.

— Não acredito. — Ouviu alguém dizer. Achou que devia ter sido George. O braço bom de Harry (o que segurava o Pomo) estava meio erguido no ar. Vários gritos e assobios soaram e, confuso como estava, Harry só podia torcer para terem sido eles a vencer.

A visão de Harry falhou e ele achou que alguém tinha dito seu nome, mas não teve tempo de deduzir quem antes de desmaiar.

Quando recobrou a consciência, havia muito mais pessoas ao seu redor. Wood e Angelina, que segurava o próprio braço, estavam em cima dele, parecendo preocupados, mas mais perto ainda estava Lockhart.

— Não — disse Harry, fazendo uma careta ao tentar recuar. Manteve o braço contra o peito, tentando protegê-lo com o corpo, mas doeu mesmo assim.

— Eu sei que dói — disse Lockhart alegremente. — Mas não se preocupe, Harry, eu posso te ajudar. — Um burburinho passou pela multidão reunida e tinha um tom aliviado. Harry não compartilhava do sentimento. Eles não sabiam que Lockhart era um idiota? Procurou por Fred e George, mas eles, junto dos Batedores da Sonserina, tentavam forçar o Balaço a voltar ao baú. — Deite-se, bom menino...

— Não toque em mim — disse Harry. — Padfoot está aqui, ele vai chegar a qualquer segundo, ou eu posso ir para a Ala Hospitalar...

— Fique parado, Harry. Eu já usei esse feitiço centenas de vezes, é muito bom...

— Eu também vou para a Ala Hospitalar — disse Angelina. — Eu posso levá-lo comigo, professor, não será um problema...

— Sim — murmurou Harry. — Ótima ideia.

— Não há por que incomodar a Madame Pomfrey com isso — disse Lockhart. — Pode ir, Johnson. — Parecendo incerta, ela o fez. Lockhart ergueu a varinha, e o flash da câmera de Colin disparou. Harry olhou ao redor desenfreadamente e viu Colin e Ginny (que segurava sua vassoura) serem contidos por Katie. A coitada da Alicia tinha menos sorte em conter Ron e Hermione. Draco não estava lá.

— Deixe-o em paz, seu idiota! — gritava Ron.

— O que ele disse — falou Harry, balançando o braço bom em direção a Ron.

— Com licença, desculpe, com licença, por favor. — Harry ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Padfoot.

— Padfoot já está chegando, ele pode curar... Não, não faça... — Mas Lockhart já tinha balançado a varinha e a encostado (Harry fez uma careta) em seu ombro. A sensação mais estranha correu em direção aos seus dedos. Sendo justo com Lockhart, a dor sumiu, mas Harry não tinha certeza de que fora só isso.

Todos ofegaram, e Harry tentou erguer o braço para olhá-lo. Ele não se moveu.

— Ah — disse Lockhart. — Sim, bem... É um efeito colateral bastante comum desse feitiço... Mas você verá, Harry, que os ossos já não estão quebrados. Sim. Talvez... Talvez seja melhor você dar uma passadinha na Ala Hospitalar, para arrumar um pouco...

Harry não desviou os olhos de sua mão. Ela saía de sua luva, parecendo vagamente com sua mão, mas muito mais como uma versão cor de pele da luva de borracha que a tia Petunia usava quando limpava a cozinha. O flash da câmera de Colin brilhou mais uma vez, e Harry ficou grato quando Hermione tomou a câmera dele.

— Desculpe, Ron, será que posso só... Harry! — Padfoot finalmente conseguira passar pela multidão de Grifinórios e praticamente empurrou Lockhart para fora de seu caminho para chegar ao lado de Harry. Moony e Tonks conversavam em voz baixa com os amigos de Harry. — Quebrado? Parecia quebrado...

— Não mais — disse Harry com uma careta. Padfoot olhou para sua mão e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Posso? — perguntou, erguendo as mãos na direção do braço de Harry. O garoto assentiu, e Padfoot segurou sua mão e a soltou quase imediatamente. Então, com uma expressão cautelosa, Padfoot a apertou (o que Harry sentiu, mas a sensação não era _certa_ ), antes de lentamente curvar um dos dedos de Harry em direção às costas de sua mão. Harry observou, enojado, quando seu antebraço começou a curvar, e Padfoot logo o ajeitou, conjurando uma braçadeira.

— Eca! — disse Lavender de algum lugar atrás de Colin. Teria sido engraçado se não fosse o braço de Harry. Padfoot acenou a varinha e uma expressão estranha (uma mistura de descrença, horror e fúria) tomou seu rosto.

— Harry precisa ir à Ala Hospitalar — disse ele, virando-se para Moony, que se aproximou na mesma hora. O olhar de Padfoot se fixou em Lockhart, que tentava sumir em meio à multidão, mas não conseguia passar por Ron. Lockhart pareceu murchar quando Padfoot avançou contra ele.

— Consegue andar? — perguntou Moony. Harry assentiu, mas permitiu que Tonks o ajudassem a se levantar. Seu braço ficou pendurado ao lado de seu corpo, em um ângulo incomum dentro da braçadeira. Harry olhou para seu braço, apavorado. — Venham, vocês dois — disse, fazendo um gesto para Ron e Hermione. Ginny e Colin pareciam deslocados, mas não reclamaram de ficar para trás, e Harry viu que Fred e George logo se juntaram a eles depois de finalmente terem conseguido guardar o Balaço.

A partida de Harry foi acompanhada pelos gritos de Padfoot com Lockhart.

O motivo para a ausência de Draco fico claro tão logo chegaram à Ala Hospitalar; ele estava lá, com seus pais e irmão, examinando Hydrus, que estava abatido. Ou foi o que pareceu no rápido vislumbre que Harry teve dele; a senhora Malfoy se levantou e fechou as cortinas ao redor da cama de seu filho. Draco saiu de lá logo depois.

— Ele rompeu alguma coisa no joelho — disse Draco, brincando com seu cachecol da Grifinória, enquanto Ron ajudava Harry a se sentar na cama. — Mas jogou bem, Potter.

— Obrigado. — Harry olhou para onde Moony e Tonks conversavam com Madame Pomfrey, que se aproximou pisando duro segundo depois, parecendo furiosa.

— Vamos ver, Potter — disse ela, e Harry se virou para ela. — Pelo menos alguém teve o bom senso de proteger o braço — falou.

— Padfoot, não Lockhart — contou Harry. Madame Pomfrey crispou os lábios.

— Vai precisar de Esquelesce — disse por fim. Harry fez uma careta; já tinha tomado esse remédio várias vezes antes e nunca ficava melhor. — É melhor se acomodar, vai precisar passar a noite. — Ela olhou para Moony e Tonks e para os amigos de Harry. Por um momento, ele achou que ela pediria que eles fossem embora, mas ela apenas suspirou. — Volto daqui a pouco com a primeira dose.

 **-x-**

Além de Draco, Colin era o único amigo na frente de quem Ginny pegava o diário. Seus irmãos tentariam pegá-lo para ver o que ela estava lendo, Hermione — por mais que Ginny gostasse dela — podia ser intrometida, e Harry costumava ser curioso e certamente decidiria tentar salvar Tom se descobrisse que ele existia.

Mas Colin estava esticado sobre o tapete em frente ao fogo, falando sobre Quadribol; o jogo daquele dia tinha sido seu primeiro. Ginny não achava que ele seria um grande fã do esporte, mas o jogo o fascinara mesmo assim e ela achava que sempre seria assim. Ela e Draco tinham passado a maior parte do jogo explicando as regras para ele, mas Ginny não se importara, e, apesar de Draco ter provocado Colin sobre ele ser tão muggle, Ginny não achava que ele falara sério.

 _Então, quem estava atacando o Harry, Ginny?_ , perguntou Tom.

 _Eu não sei_ , escreveu ela. _Provavelmente um dos Sonserinos, mas ninguém sabe de nada ainda. Por falar em Sonserina, conseguiu lembrar de alguma coisa?_

 _Infelizmente, não, Ginny._ Ela ficou desapontada e não sabia o que escrever. Tom parecia saber. _Só faz um dia. Eu vou mesmo demorar um tempo._

 _Eu sei_ , falou ela.

— ... acha que ele está bem? — perguntou Colin. — Ron, Hermione e Malfoy já voltaram há um tempo...

— Quem está bem? — perguntou, confusa.

— Harry. — Colin piscou para ela. — Talvez devêssemos visitá-lo. Ainda não deu o toque de recolher...

— Mas só falta uma hora — lembrou ela, mordendo o lábio.

— Seremos rápidos — falou ele. Sentou-se. — Acho que vou levar umas uvas para ele. Acho que ele gostaria...

— Uvas? — zombou Ginny. — É melhor levar sapinhos de chocolate. Ele gosta mais, acho.

— Oooh, boa ideia. — Colin se ergueu num pulo. — Acho que tenho uma caixa lá em cima.

 _Ginny? Está chateada comigo? Você ficou quieta._

 _Estou conversando com o Colin_ , escreveu.

— Já volto — falou Colin.

— Vou guardar isso aqui. — Ginny fechou o diário. — Não vá sem mim, certo? — Colin já estava a meio caminho do dormitório masculino.

Ginny foi para o próprio dormitório e escreveu uma despedida rápida a Tom, prometendo que conversariam mais tarde, e colocou o diário no malão. Então, sua visão falhou e ela se afundou em sua cama com o cenho franzindo, apertando a têmpora.

 **-x-**

— Você está quieta, Ginny — disse Colin, olhando-a. Tom encontrou seus olhos friamente. — Está tudo bem?

— Bem — respondeu Tom. A parte da mente de Ginny que ainda era ela resistiu, e Tom exerceu um pouco mais de pressão, até que ela ficasse em silêncio. — Só estou preocupada com o Harry, é só isso. — Colin aceitou essa resposta, como Tom sabia que ele faria, e não olhou de um jeito estranho para Tom quando ele tropeçou. Felizmente, a maior parte dos movimentos de Ginny era memória muscular, mas sempre que ele pensava nisso, acabava cruzando os pés ou se esquecia de como ela era pequena. Era frustrante, de verdade, mas era o que tinha no momento.

— Ainda falta muito? — Colin, no fim das contas, não sabia onde era a Ala Hospitalar e dependia de "Ginny" para encontrar o caminho. Tom não tinha certeza de que a própria Ginny sabia onde era, mas ele certamente sabia.

— Não muito — respondeu Tom. — Só um caminho um pouco mais longo. Meus irmãos me falaram que tem menos Monitores por aqui.

— Mas ainda não deu o toque de recolher — falou Colin, parecendo confuso.

— Mas somos Grifinórios — falou com um suspiro. — Os Sonserinos não ligam se já deu a hora ou não. — Colin assentiu, sério, e Tom desviou os olhos antes que ele visse seu sorriso arrogante. Colin era o tipo de pessoa que Tom sabia como manipular; o tipo que levava o que dizia como lei e não fazia perguntas difíceis. Era uma pena que não houvesse sido Colin a encontrar seu diário.

Ginny fazia perguntas demais e, ainda que ficasse feliz em contar seus segredos a Tom, ela também fizera mais amigos do que ele quisera permitir. E Ginny não se importava de usar o diário na frente de Colin. Isso significava que ela confiava nele, talvez o suficiente para procurá-lo se ficasse desconfiada.

Tom não podia permitir isso.

— Ah, bom — falou, parando. Olhou para o cômodo apagado. — Colin, você se importa se eu for rapidinho? Eu devia ter ido antes de sairmos, mas...

— Vá — falou Colin, balançando-se no mesmo lugar. — Só seja rápida ou vamos ficar sem tempo.

— Obrigada, Colin — disse e entrou no banheiro. Murta saiu de seu cubículo e cerrou os olhos. Tom sacou a varinha de Ginny e a fez sumir pelo vaso sanitário sem dizer nem uma palavra. Sorrindo, Tom foi em direção às pias.

 _Continua._


	14. A Late Night Visitor

**Capítulo Quatorze**

 **A Late Night Visitor**

 **(Um Visitante tarde da Noite)**

— Sirius — chamou Marlene, colocando uma mão em seu braço. — Você precisa se acalmar.

— Qual parte do "arrancou um osso do braço de Harry" você não ouviu? — bufou. Marlene crispou os lábios e se ajeitou sobre o braço de sua poltrona florida. — É brincadeira, estou calmo. — Para provar, ele virou a página do Profeta gentilmente. Marlene cerrou os olhos. — Juro.

— Quando vai voltar? — perguntou.

— Tenho que ir a Azkaban amanhã — respondeu, suspirando. — Vou falar com Harry pelo espelho pela manhã, ver como ele está. — Marlene fez um som que deixou Sirius saber que ela não estava convencida.

— Não vai voltar à escola?

— Só se o Harry precisar muito de mim — falou Sirius.

— E Lockhart? — Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Espera mesmo que eu acredite que se deu por satisfeito só por gritar com ele...

— Não seja tonta — falou, colocando uma mão sobre o coração. — E aqui estava eu, achando que você me conhecia.

— Aha! Então, o que você fez? Você é um Auror, Sirius, não pode simplesmente ir até lá e...

— Eu sei — falou simplesmente. Marlene ficou em silêncio, parecendo confusa. Sirius ficou com pena dela. — Verrugas — disse.

— Eu... o quê?

— Verrugas — repetiu Sirius. Marlene abriu a boca. — Feitiço com atraso. Deve começar a aparecer em cinco dias. A primeira leva vai ser no nariz e, quando se livrar dela, elas vão aparecer no cotovelo, depois nas mãos, depois nos pés, depois...

— Não quero saber onde mais — falou Marlene, erguendo uma mão, mas seus lábios tremiam. Sirius achou que ela estava certa. — Quanto menos eu souber, melhor. Eu me recuso a ser sua cúmplice.

— Quando foi que ficou tão chata? — perguntou.

— Quando cresci — respondeu, apertando o nariz dele.

— Eu também cresci — disse. — Se ele tivesse feito algo assim com James ou Remus quando estávamos na escola, eu provavelmente teria dado um soco nele. Isso é muito melhor. — Marlene abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, antes de lhe dar um tapinha no ombro.

— Claro que é — suspirou.

— Fico feliz que concordamos. — Marlene só revirou os olhos.

— Eu vou fazer chá — falou. — Quer algo da cozinha enquanto estou por lá?

— Não, obrigado, estou bem — respondeu. Ele tentou segurar o braço de Marlene, com a intenção de puxá-la para um beijo, mas ela desviou e lhe mostrou a língua ao sair da sala. Ele conseguia ouvir sua risada, enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor. Sirius convocou uma pena e se concentrou nas palavras-cruzadas.

 **-x-**

Harry acordou com uma dor insistente no braço e com a sensação de uma toalha úmida e gelada em sua testa. Murmurou algo para provocar Padfoot, mas o cheiro era errado. Harry abriu os olhos e encontrou outro par, enorme e verde. O grito abafado de Harry e o baque de sua mão contra o criado-mudo, sobre sua varinha, foi o suficiente para fazer a senhora Malfoy — que dormia em uma cama conjurada ao lado de Hydrus — se mexer.

O visitante de Harry pediu silêncio, nervoso.

— Dobby? — murmurou Harry e colocou os óculos para confirmar. O rosto de Dobby se torceu em algo que não chegava a ser um sorriso; seus olhos estavam fixos nos seus mestres adormecidos e ele torcia a toalha em suas mãos. — O que está fazendo? — Dobby fez a toalha sumir e deu um tapinha na mão de Harry, que formigou. Fez uma careta, e Dobby se afastou na mesma hora.

— Pobre Harry Potter — disse ele, brincando com a barra gasta de sua fronha suja. — Mas Dobby está avisando Harry Potter que Hogwarts não é segura, que Harry Potter não devia voltar para a escola. — Harry observava, chocado, enquanto lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dele. — Harry Potter devia ter ficado em casa quando perdeu o trem...

— Foi você? — perguntou, confuso. Ajeitou-se (gentilmente colocando o braço no colo) para que pudesse olhar melhor para o Elfo.

— Sim, senhor — disse Dobby, torcendo as orelhas. — Dobby achou... Dobby não pensou que Harry Potter encontraria outro jeito. Harry Potter é verdadeiramente inteligente, senhor...

— E o Balaço? — perguntou, tomado por uma suspeita — Acho que também foi você. — Os lábios de Dobby tremeram, mas ele assentiu. — _Por quê?_ Foi o senhor Malfoy que mandou... — Harry abaixou a voz a olhou rapidamente para as formas adormecidas de Hydrus e da senhora Malfoy. — Foi para que ele pudesse ganhar?

— Não, Harry Potter! — disse Dobby, levando as mãos à boca. — Dobby achou... Dobby achou que se Harry Potter se machucasse, ele seria mandado para casa...

— Ou se eu morresse — murmurou Harry, olhando duramente para o elfo.

— Morto não, nunca morto, senhor! Apenas seguro, seguro em _casa_!

— Seguro do quê? — sibilou. Dobby balançou a cabeça. — Lockhart? A Câmara Secreta? — Dobby guinchou e, então, mergulhou para pegar a jarra de metal no criado-mudo. Harry segurou sua fronha com o braço bom e o manteve no lugar. — A Câmara? Mas não sou nascido muggle, sou mestiço.

— Não importa, Harry Potter — gemeu Dobby.

— Quem a abriu, Dobby? — perguntou.

— Dobby não pode... Dobby não deve! Dobby só sabe que Harry Potter precisa ir para casa!

— Não vou a lugar nenhum — disse. — Uma das minhas melhores amigas é nascida muggle, e isso a transforma em um alvo... E o Draco, Dobby? — Dobby choramingou. — Quanto mais você me contar, mais cedo poderei fazer algo para consertar tudo isso e aí _ninguém_ estará em perigo...

— Dobby precisa ir...

— Vou fazer Draco mandar que você volte — avisou. Dobby tremeu, mas não aparatou, como Harry esperara. Harry abaixou a voz e tentou deixar seu tom o mais gentil e persuasivo possível. — Por favor, Dobby. Eu sei que você quer me proteger, Dobby, mas eu não vou embora, então o único jeito de me proteger agora é me contar o que você sabe. Só assim estarei seguro. Quem está fazendo isso?

— Dobby não pode... — Dobby engasgou e congelou. Ele ergueu as orelhas, e Harry ouviu o som de passos. Dobby sumiu com um estalo, e Harry se deitou, frustrado. Mas não foi por muito tempo.

Dumbledore entrou na Ala Hospitalar com a professora McGonagall, que levitava o que parecia ser uma estátua. Ela a depositou em uma cama e afastou-se, presumidamente procurando por Madame Pomfrey, enquanto Dumbledore se sentava na ponta da cama, parecendo triste e cansado. Se ele notou que Harry estava acordado, não mencionou.

— O que aconteceu? — Pomfrey voltou com McGonagall, olhando para a coisa sobre a cama em horror.

— Outro ataque — respondeu Dumbledore suavemente.

— Eu o encontrei nas escadas, com isso. — McGonagall balançou uma caixa de sapinhos de chocolate. — Achamos que ele estava tentando visitar Potter. — Os professores olharam para Harry então, e ele não conseguiu decidir se devia estar acordado ou adormecido, e encontrou os olhares deles, culpado. Nenhum deles brigou com ele, apesar de a Madame Pomfrey ter crispado os lábios.

— Quem foi? — perguntou, sentando-se com cuidado. Mal conseguia ver uma câmera, presa nas mãos da vítima, e seu coração se apertou.

— O senhor Creevey — respondeu McGonagall com a voz pastosa.

— Ele não...

— Ele foi petrificado — disse Dumbledore. Harry suspeitava que a informação era tanto para o seu bem quanto para o da Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore pegou a câmera de Colin. — Imagino...

Dumbledore mexeu na câmera por um tempo e, então, ela soltou fumaça. Dumbledore tossiu e o cheiro de plástico derretido queimou o nariz sensível de Harry.

— O que isso significa? — perguntou McGonagall; os olhos de Harry se enchiam de lágrimas enquanto ele tentava não fazer muito barulho. — Albus?

Mas Dumbledore ficou em silêncio, com a cabeça inclinada sobre Colin e a câmera.

 **-x-**

Quando Ginny acordou, seu corpo todo doía e ela sentia que não havia dormido muito bem. De fato, nem sequer se lembrava de ter ido para a cama, mas era claro que o fizera.

Ela não conseguia lembrar nem qual era a última coisa de que se lembrava, só que tinha voltado da partida de Quadribol, jantado e aí... O quê?

Tinha feito o dever de casa? Seus livros estavam na mochila, então duvidava. Será que jogara cartas com Colin ou, talvez, com Ron, Hermione, Draco ou Harry... bem, Harry estava na Ala Hospitalar, então provavelmente não jogara com ele. Ginny abraçou o travesseiro, sentindo-se muito confusa, e a mão roçou a capa do diário. Será que conversara com Tom?

De todas as coisas, essa era a mais fácil de descobrir. Pegou a pena, que descasava em uma pequena poça de tinta em seu criado-mudo, e escreveu o nome de Tom.

 _Ginny?,_ foi a resposta instantânea. _Não devia estar no café da manhã?_

Franzindo o cenho, Ginny olhou para o relógio e hesitou ao ver a hora. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para o café da manhã terminar e, aí, ela teria aulas. Perguntou-se por que Colin não mandara alguém a acordar. Era o que ele costumava fazer.

 _Ginny, está tudo bem?_

Distraída, Ginny voltou a olhar para o diário.

 _Não sei_ , escreveu ela. _Eu... não consigo lembrar o que... Eu conversei com você ontem à noite?_

 _Você não se lembra? Talvez devesse ir à Ala Hospitalar, Ginny. Talvez esteja ficando doente. Como se sente?_

 _Dolorida,_ escreveu. _E cansada, e..._

 _Acho que deve estar ficando doente,_ escreveu Tom. _Não que possa ser culpada por isso, com toda sua preocupação por Harry e toda essa história da Câmara Secreta._

 _Mas eu conversei com você?_

 _Rapidamente,_ disse Tom. _Você ia visitar Harry com Colin, e disse que me deixar tentando lembrar sobre o Herdeiro. Acho que você ficou brava comigo._

 _Por que eu ficaria brava?_ , escreveu Ginny e secou os olhos com a manga.

 _Eu não sei_ , escreveu Tom.

Alguém bateu na porta, e Hermione apareceu.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ela.

— Eu...

— Que pergunta mais tola — disse Hermione, mordendo o lábio. — Posso entrar?

— Claro — disse. Hermione sentou-se na cama arrumada de Demelza.

— Ron está lá embaixo, mas você sabe como as escadas são... ele me pediu para ver como você está.

— Oh. — Ginny não sabia o que mais dizer. — Mas e as aulas?

— Elas foram canceladas até depois... — Hermione piscou. — Você _sabe_ , certo?

— Sei o quê? — perguntou Ginny, preocupada.

— Sobre... sobre ontem à noite, e... Colin?

— Colin? O que tem ele?

— Você não... — Hermione levou as mãos à boca. — Oh, Ginny, eu... Talvez fosse melhor você descer.

— Por quê? — perguntou.

— Colin foi... Houve outro ataque ontem à noite e ele... ele está na Ala Hospitalar, com Harry. Ele foi... ele foi petrificado.

O resto do dia passou num borrão. Ela sabia que passara parte do dia no Salão Comunal com Ron, Hermione, Draco e os gêmeos, e que Luna, Astoria e Vivienne se sentaram com ela durante o almoço, e que estivera a meio caminho da Ala Hospitalar para visitar Colin antes de ficar chateada demais. Achava que foi Harry quem a encontrara ao voltar para o Salão Comunal, com o braço curado, mas sua mente estivera distraída e ela o chamou de Tom, antes de sair correndo para não precisar explicar e para não demonstrar como se sentia frágil naquele momento.

Hermione a encontrou no dormitório mais tarde — aparentemente porque Harry pedira que ela visse como Ginny estava —, mas Ginny pediu para ficar sozinha e Hermione, surpreendentemente, foi embora.

 _Posso... Posso te ver?_ , escreveu ela.

 _Ginny? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

 _Posso... Eu te conto quando estiver aí_ , escreveu. _Preciso de um amigo._

 _Eu adoraria te ver,_ respondeu Tom. _Brigou com Colin ou um dos outros?_

 _Por favor, Tom?_

 _É claro, Ginny._ As páginas do diário a engoliram.

 **-x-**

— Ele sempre foi estranho — disse Draco. Os dois estavam enrolados em suas capas e cachecóis, sentados perto da floresta, muito longe do lago e de qualquer cavalo-do-lago que pudesse ou não morar lá. Harry achou que a Madame Pomfrey enfartaria se o visse do lado de fora logo depois de ter tido alta, mas ele não queria que alguém ouvisse a conversa e sentia que Draco merecia ouvir certas coisas antes de Ron e Hermione, considerando o possível envolvimento de sua família. — Então foi o _Dobby_?

— É o que parece — disse Harry, dando de ombros. Esfregou o braço, aliviado por sentir os ossos sob a pele. — O Balaço e a plataforma, pelo menos. E ele _sabe_ alguma coisa sobre a Câmara, mas seja lá o que for, ele não quer contar.

— Posso fazê-lo contar — falou Draco. Harry não conseguia decifrar sua expressão, mas achava que Draco estava chateado.

— Talvez. — Harry não estava convencido. — Ele realmente... bem, ele não quis dividir.

Draco ficou em silêncio, olhando para os jardins. Harry observou o local onde seus olhos pousaram; em Hagrid, que consertava o telhado de sua cabana, enquanto Canino observava.

— E o que você acha disso tudo? — perguntou Draco por fim.

— Não sei — disse. — Dobby disse alguma coisa sobre não importar eu não ser nascido muggle, e não sei como entender a não ser que, talvez, V...

— Isso, não, Potter — disse Draco, soando agitado. — Digo, é claro que você a coisa decente e Grifinória ao me contar o que sabe em particular, mas e agora? Meu elfo doméstico admitiu ter tentado te matar para te proteger e se ele sabe alguma coisa sobre a Câmara, então é provável que ele ouviu meu pai ou a tia...

— Que são pessoas diferentes — disse em voz baixa, adivinhando qual era o problema. Draco o olhou rapidamente e desviou os olhos. Harry o ouviu engolir.

— Você não... não está bravo comigo...

— Pelo quê? Pelo que seu pai _talvez_ saiba ou _talvez_ tenha dito ao Dobby? É claro que foi provavelmente isso que aconteceu, mas até onde sabemos, a Câmara é parte de alguma lenda estranha dos elfos. — Pausou. — Talvez eu pergunte ao Monstro. — Draco não o olhava. Harry revirou os olhos. — Eu não te trouxe até aqui para te mandar se afastar ou qualquer coisa assim — falou. — Só achei que você devia saber antes dos outros. — Draco piscou.

— Grifinórios — murmurou ele depois de um momento, mas ele tinha o menor dos sorrisos em seu rosto e, depois de um momento, disse: — Obrigado, Potter.

 _Continua._


	15. Someone to Blame

**Capítulo Quinze**

 **Someone to Blame**

 **(Alguém para culpar)**

— ... se eu ouvir mais uma reclamação, serão quarenta centímetros, senhor Smith — disse McGonagall quando a turma começou a guardar as coisas na mochila. Smith ficou em silêncio na mesma hora, mas Harry o viu fazer um gesto grosseiro para as costas de McGonagall ao sair da sala. — Senhor Potter, um momento, por favor. — Ron hesitou, mas Harry balançou a cabeça e Ron foi embora. Harry ouviu a voz dele, de Draco e de Hermione no corredor. Eles claramente o esperavam. — Você tem o talento de seu pai para a minha matéria — disse ela, examinando o ouriço que ele transformara em uma escova de cabelo durante a aula. Ele ficara bastante satisfeito com o resultado. Com um movimento complicado de varinha (que Harry não conseguiu acompanhar), o ouriço voltou a aparecer.

— Você quer que eu faça de novo? — perguntou.

— Não — respondeu ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Mas você acabou de...

— Acha mesmo que deixamos os alunos transformarem animais em objetos inanimados e deixamos os animais assim? — Na verdade, Harry nunca tinha pensado nisso. Enquanto ele tentava pensar em uma resposta, McGonagall colocou o ouriço na gaiola em que ele estivera no começo da aula. — Como está seu braço?

— Bem melhor — disse, balançando os dedos para ela ver.

— Estava acordado quando levamos o senhor Creevey? O tempo todo? — Harry assentiu, e McGonagall balançou a própria cabeça. — Foi o que pensei. — Harry não sabia o que dizer. — Ouviu o que ele estava fazendo quando o encontramos?

— Indo me visitar — respondeu, certo de que, de algum modo, essa conversa terminaria com ele metido em problemas; McGonagall estava tão séria quanto sempre. Ela não falou. — Pelo menos foi o que falaram para a Madame Pomfrey.

— Sim. — Ela o observou por trás de olhos pequenos, aparentemente procurando por algo. Era inquietante. Suas narinas dilataram, não de raiva, Harry achou, mas porque ela sentia seu cheiro.

— Eu não pedi para que ele fosse, se é o que está pensando — disse lentamente, incerto do que ela queria com essa conversa. — Eu...

— Não era o que eu estava pensando — disse McGonagall. — Não, Potter, eu quero me certificar de que não está fazendo algo tolo, como se culpar.

— Pelo Colin? Por quê? Eu nem sabia que ele ia...

— Precisamente. — McGonagall o estudou por mais um momento e assentiu. — Fico feliz. A situação é triste o bastante sem que os alunos, principalmente os mais novos, coloquem a culpa onde ela não existe.

Confuso, mas tocado por ela ter pensado em ver como ele estava, Harry permitiu que ela o mandasse para fora da sala para que os alunos do sexto ano pudessem entrar. Wood deu um tapinha em seu ombro e perguntou sobre seu braço, e Percy bufou por eles bloquearem a passagem, antes de se espremer para passar e ir se sentar ao lado de uma garota da Corvinal.

Harry foi para o corredor, onde seus amigos esperavam.

— O que ela queria? — perguntou Ron.

— Ela achou que eu estivesse me culpando por Colin — respondeu Harry, enquanto os quatro começavam a ir para o Salão Comunal. Sem que falassem, mas presente na mente de todos, estava o fato de que Hermione era nascida muggle, e Harry notou que conseguiram deixá-la no centro de seu pequeno grupo. Perguntou-se se ela tinha percebido.

— Não está, né? — perguntou Hermione na mesma hora. — Porque isso...

— Não estou, Hermione, relaxa — respondeu, trombando com seu ombro. Ela sorriu para ele, tímida.

— Nada? — perguntou Ron alguns momentos depois, olhando para Draco, que ficara em silêncio.

— O quê? — perguntou Draco.

— Nenhum comentário desdenhoso sobre essa ser a primeira vez que Harry _não_ se culpa? Está se sentindo bem?

— Estou bem, obrigado, Weasley — respondeu Draco, ajeitando a mochila. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry por um momento, antes de irem para o chão. Ele e Harry tinham contado aos outros dois sobre Dobby depois de terem conversado nos jardins no dia anterior, e Draco estivera afastado desde então, apesar de Ron e Hermione terem aceitado a notícia como Harry esperara; com surpresa e interesse, mas não direcionando a culpa a Draco.

— Não está, não — disse Ron.

— _Estou_ , obrigado — explodiu Draco.

— Não está — repetiu Ron. — Você está esperando que a gente te mande embora a qualquer momento. — Harry trocou um olhar com Hermione e, num acordo silencioso, concordaram em deixar Ron lidar com essa situação.

— Não seja ridículo — disse Draco, mas seu rosto estava rosado e ele não os olhava.

— Bom — falou Ron. — Porque isso seria idiota.

— Idiota é um pouco duro demais, Ron — disse Hermione. — Talvez algo como tolo, ou...

— Meu elfo doméstico tentou assassinar o Potter! — explodiu Draco, virando-se para eles. — Eu posso entender que ele seja indulgente, porque ele é um lunático sem a menor preocupação pelo próprio bem-estar, sem ofensas, Potter, mas vocês dois? Você, Granger?

— Você _quer_ que a gente fique bravo com você? — perguntou Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

— Não! — rosnou Draco e voltou pelo caminho que vieram. Harry fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Hermione segurou a manga de suas vestes.

— Deixe-o — disse. — Não acho que ele esteja preocupado com a gente.

— É claro que está — disse Harry. — Você ouviu...

— Harry — falou Hermione, balançando a cabeça —, uma coisa é saber que o pai dele serviu a Você-Sabe-Quem há muitos e muitos anos e ouvi-lo dizer coisas horríveis sobre os nascidos muggles — uma expressão feia apareceu em seu rosto —, mas é outra completamente diferente perceber que o senhor Malfoy pode estar envolvido de alguma forma... que ele pode saber de algo que pararia com isso tudo, mas não se manifesta.

 **-x-**

— Ah, Draco — disse Hydrus, parecendo satisfeito por ele ter aparecido. — Não quer nem me olhar a não ser que eu esteja no meu leito de morte? Ou talvez tenha sido toda essa história da Câmara Secreta que o fez perceber que é apenas uma questão de tempo até que nós sejamos seus únicos amigos? — Daphne e Pansy, sentadas ao lado da cama, olharam feio para Draco. Zabini se levantou e ofereceu sua cadeira a Draco.

— Eu não...

— De verdade, eu insisto. — Zabini praticamente o empurrou para a cadeia. Pansy se afastou dele.

— Grifinórios não são contagiosos — disse Draco —, não se preocupe.

— Está indo embora, Blaise? — perguntou Daphne, parecendo irritada.

— A Madame Pomfrey disse que ele só podia ter três visitantes — falou Blaise.

— Oh, quem se importa com o que ela pensa — disse Hydrus, revirando os olhos.

— O que vai fazer, então? — perguntou Pansy.

— Qualquer coisa, menos isso — disse ele. As garotas riram, e Hydrus pareceu divertido, mas Draco não achava que Zabini estava brincando. Ele se pegou escondendo o próprio sorriso.

— Então, o que você quer? — perguntou Hydrus a Draco.

— Ver se você está bem — respondeu Draco. — Potter precisou _recrescer_ o braço e ele já teve alta, enquanto você...

— Preocupado, é? — zombou Hydrus. — Não posso culpá-lo, _foi_ um ferimento horrível. A Madame Pomfrey acha que tenho sorte por não ter perdido a perna. — Pansy suspirou e deu um tapinha na mão de Hydrus. Draco tentou não revirar os olhos. — E a companhia aqui não é das melhores. Ontem foi o Potter, graças a Merlin ele já deu o fora, mas agora estou com o sangue-sujo. — Balançou um braço na direção de Creevey, que estava a algumas camas, petrificado. O estômago de Draco se torceu. — Mas não é de todo ruim; quando minha perna dói, eu só preciso olhar para essa expressão ridícula e amedrontada no rosto dele para me sentir melhor. — As meninas riram e Hydrus deu um sorrisinho afetado, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Espero que a Granger seja a próxima — disse Daphne, desejosa. Draco achou ter quebrado o dente de tão forte que os apertava para não falar nada. E ficou abruptamente agradecido pela cadeira; era algo em que segurar para não pular no pescoço dos outros. — Ah, desculpe, Draco. Não quis te ofender. Ela é sua amiga, né?

— Sim — respondeu ele, não confiando em si mesmo para dizer mais alguma coisa.

— Pena — disse Daphne. — Mesmo assim, acho que ela não poderia ter evitado nascer uma abominação.

— Acho que não — falou Draco, os dentes cerrados. — Mesmo assim, faz a gente pensar, não é?

— Como assim? — perguntou Daphne, cautelosa.

— Bem, você nasceu com um dos sangues mais puros da nossa geração — disse Draco —, mas, de algum modo, acabou sendo uma vaca, não uma bruxa, então isso me faz pens...

— Ora, seu... — Daphne estava em pé, a mão a meio caminho de sua varinha, quando a porta da Madame Pomfrey foi aberta.

— Senhorita Greengrass? — disse ela. Daphne se sentou na mesma hora, o rosto vermelho de raiva. Draco lhe deu um sorrisinho afetado. — E... Senhor Malfoy, quando foi que chegou aqui?

— Não importa — respondeu Draco, tenso. — Já estou indo.

 **-x-**

Severus tinha acabado de abrir a boca para submeter Hydrus à reprimenda mais mordaz que o garoto ouviria; machucado de Quadribol ou não, Hydrus devia saber que não podia se sentar na cadeira de Severus. Então, seu cérebro chegou ao presente. Hydrus _não_ se atreveria a chegar perto da mesa de Severus, mas, mais importante, Hydrus ainda estava na Ala Hospitalar; Severus o visitara no almoço.

— Draco — disse Severus, e Draco lhe deu um olhar infeliz e não fez menção de se mexer. — Meu escritório estava trancado.

— Não estava — respondeu Draco. — Seus aposentos estão, então precisei esperar aqui. — Seus olhos foram para a mesa. — Você pode ser muito maldoso com o Longbottom.

— Chega. — Severus acenou a varinha e a pilha de redações a serem corrigidas sumiu; ela estava na mesinha de centro de seus aposentos. A cadeira em que Draco estava sentado pulou (não com força), e Draco se levantou. Severus passou por ele e se sentou. Suas mãos foram para o joelho de sua perna ruim; ela sempre ficava dolorida depois de um dia de aulas. — Por que não está na Grifinória com seus colegas?

— Você disse que eu poderia vir aqui quando precisasse — falou Draco, olhando para os pés.

— Eu disse que era bem-vindo a me procurar — falou. — Eu _nunca_ dei permissão para entrar em seu escritório e ler minhas correções. Há quanto tempo está aqui?

— Desde que as aulas acabaram. — Não há muito tempo, então. Severus estudou Draco mais uma vez, mas sua expressão era difícil de ler. Severus não sabia se devia estar orgulhoso ou aborrecido; fora ele quem ensinara Draco a manter o rosto inexpressivo. Severus decidiu arriscar.

— A Madame Pomfrey me disse hoje que seu irmão deve conseguir se levantar e andar amanhã...

— E o Creevey? — Seu tom era amargurado e desconhecido. — _Ele_ vai conseguir se levantar e andar amanhã?

— Não.

— Foi o que pensei. — Draco voltou a ficar em silêncio, a expressão sombria.

— A professora Sprout está cuidando das mandrágoras o melhor que pode — contou. — Elas estarão maduras em alguns meses...

— Meses? — perguntou Draco. — Por que simplesmente não comprar as maduras se...

— Porque mandrágoras maduras são perigosas — disse. — Deve ter aprendido isso em Herbologia; eu sei que Sprout já deu essa aula. — Draco esperou. — Elas são mais vendidas como armas por uma quantidade significativa de dinheiro, e as pessoas que as vendem não se misturam com o Ministério nem com o St. Mungos, que só puderam nos dar alguns juvenis.

— Não há nada em estoque?

— Alguns tônicos, sim — disse. — Infelizmente, há uma diferença entre tônicos, que podem ser usados para diversas doenças, e o que o senhor Creevey precisa.

— Típico — murmurou Draco.

— Era próximo do senhor Creevey? — perguntou Severus. Já os vira sentados juntos durante as refeições, mas assumiu que era por que ambos queriam ficar próximos de Potter.

— Mais próximo dele do que dos outros alunos do primeiro, exceto pela Garota-Weasley — disse. — Mas não muito.

— Draco — disse Severus, suspirando. — Não sei ler mentes...

— Mentiroso. — Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, e Severus juntou as mãos para que não ficasse tentado a jogar algo no menino.

— Veio pedir ajuda ou conselho ou só me aborrecer? — perguntou.

— Ainda não decidi — murmurou Draco. Então, um minuto depois: — Daphne Greengrass é uma vaca.

— Como professor e Chefe da Casa dela, não é apropriado que eu concorde ou discorde — disse. — O que a senhorita Greengrass...

— E Hydrus é um idiota.

— Ele...

— E aí tem a Granger...

— O que tem a Granger? — perguntou Severus, cauteloso. Fazia tempo que não via Draco assim e descobriu que não sentia falta; o garoto podia ser bastante dramático.

— Como ela pode não me culpar se ela é a próxima vítima?! Como ela pode não tomar cuidado? Como qualquer um deles pode aceitar...

— Está me dizendo que é _você_ por trás da Câmara? — perguntou Severus.

— É claro que não! — exclamou Draco, parecendo ofendido. — Realmente acha que eu sairia por aí atacando gatos e nascidos muggle no meu tempo livre... — Severus notou que ele tocava sua cicatriz, a que Severus lhe dera como um lembrete das diferenças, ou melhor, da falta de diferenças entre nascidos muggle e sangues-puros.

— Draco — disse Severus, frustrado. — Não consigo entender por que, se não foi você quem abriu a Câmara, as pessoas culpariam _você_.

— Porque... o pai...

— Lucius certamente acha que essa bagunça toda é a melhor coisa a acontecer desde que Hydrus entrou para o time de Quadribol — disse, balançando uma mão. Não era lá muito gentil, mas era a verdade. — _Você_ , por outro lado, deve saber...

— Eu sei! Mas ele é meu pai...

— E?

— Como assim, e? — perguntou. — Ele é meu pai e ele não se importa, assim como Hydrus, então alguém tem que se importar, e só sobrou eu!

— Está me dizendo que quer que seus amigos fiquem chateados com você por ser o único Malfoy que se importa que eles estão chateados?

— Exatamente! Aí posso me desculpar...

— Você acredita que, apesar da aulas da manhã terem sido com a Lufa-Lufa e eu ter passado o almoço corrigindo aquelas redações que você estava lendo, o que você acabou de me dizer foi a coisa mais idiota que eu ouvi o dia todo? — disse Severus, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se formando atrás de seus olhos. Draco pareceu se encolher. — Nunca se desculpe pelos outros, Draco, é uma perda de tempo e esforço.

— Mas alguém...

— Alguém não _tem_ que se desculpar — falou Severus, respondeu ao próximo argumento de seu afilhado. — Talvez devessem, talvez não seja justo...

— Mas a vida não é justa? — adivinhou Draco.

— Precisamente — falou. Perguntou-se se era uma pessoa horrível por ensinar um garoto de doze anos a esperar que as coisas não acabassem bem e justas, mas Draco assentiu com seriedade e não tentou continuar com sua lógica deturpada.

 **-x-**

— Eu sinto muito — disse Draco no jantar. Descera com a Garota-Weasley, que ele encontrara adormecida no Salão Comunal; ela já estava sentada ao lado de Weasley, mas Draco ainda não se sentara; ele queria ter certeza de que ainda era bem-vindo depois da confusão que fizera à tarde.

— Pelo quê? Sente, Draco — falou Granger. — Está travando a passagem. Suco? — Ela lhe passou uma taça, que Draco pegou ao se sentar. Potter riu do lado de Granger. — Suco, Ginny? — A Garota-Weasley balançou a cabeça e empurrou as ervilhas pelo prato.

— Não está com fome? — perguntou Weasley com a boca nojentamente cheia. Potter voltou a rir, mas Granger fazia uma careta.

— Comi muito no almoço — falou ela.

— Ah — disse Weasley, assentindo. Draco encontrou os olhos da Garota-Weasley e franziu o cenho; apesar de não ter procurado por ela, não se lembrava de tê-la visto no almoço, e Draco gostava de pensar que era observador. A Garota-Weasley o olhou feio, como se o desafiasse a contradizê-la. Draco tomou um gole de seu suco e deixou o assunto de lado por enquanto. — Então, para onde você foi essa tarde? — perguntou Weasley a Draco.

— Snape — disse Potter sem desviar os olhos de seu jantar.

— Como...

— É para onde você sempre vai — disse Potter, dando de ombros. — Assumo que o que ele disse ajudou, já que você está aqui e não está desviando os olhos?

— E não está gritando — disse Granger com um sorriso pequeno.

— Calem a boca — disse Draco, mas precisou se esforçar para que o sorriso não aparecesse em seu rosto.


	16. Bad Company

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

 **Bad Company**

 **(Péssima Companhia)**

— Padfoot? — disse Peter, aproximando-se das barras de sua cela. — Padfoot, o que está fazendo aqui? — Piscou os olhos úmidos e adicionou: — Onde _é_ aqui?

— Azkaban, Peter — disse Sirius. Ele nunca planejava parar e conversar com Peter, mas, de algum modo, era o fazia todas as vezes.

— Azkaban? Mesmo? — Peter olhou ao redor e estremeceu. Passou o cobertor fino e esburacado ao redor dos ombros como uma capa. — Por que estamos aqui? O Moony está por perto? — perguntou. — E Prongs? — Felizmente, Peter pareceu voltar a si antes de Sirius responder. — Ah — disse suavemente. — É verdade. — Ele se arrastou até o canto mais distante e encolheu-se. Sirius observou. — Você não está aqui de verdade, então, né? Assim como James não esteve. Ou talvez tenha sido Harry. — Sirius não sabia o que responder, mas não conseguia se forçar a ir embora. — Tenho pensado muito em vocês ultimamente — disse. — Ou acho que tenho pensado; é como se eu o visse o tempo todo.

— Vim bastante vezes.

— Mentira — disse Peter. — Não há nada para você aqui. Por que viria?

— Trabalho — respondeu Sirius. — Sou um Auror agora.

— E cá estava eu achando que eu era o idiota de nós quatro — falou. Ele crispou os lábios. — Bem, talvez eu seja, mas não pode dizer que não sou criativo; um Auror, hein? Exatamente... exatamente como... antes?

— Sim — falou, agora certo de que Peter não achava que ele era real, que Peter achava imaginar essa interação.

— Bem, talvez eu não seja mesmo criativo. — Peter ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de erguer os olhos e dar um sorriso pequeno. — Talvez eu devesse ter te transformado em Ministro ou... ou o condutor do Expresso de Hogwarts. — Sirius não sabia o que responder. — Ainda assim, acho que faz sentido você ser Auror. Como está aqui?

— O quê?

— Eu... eu gosto da sua companhia, por mais estranho que seja. Ou... bem, não é realmente estranho, né? Já fomos amigos. Bons amigos, na verdade, até eu estragar tudo.

— Estragar nem começa a descrever, Peter — falou.

— Não — concordou ele. — Acho que não. Acho que é por isso que tenho você; você não é uma alucinação exatamente feliz, é? Você é um lembrete.

— Você se arrepende? — perguntou Sirius de repente.

— Previsível — falou mais para si mesmo. — Apesar de essa ser a primeira vez que você pergunta. Normalmente é James quem pergunta.

— O que você diz pra ele?

— Eu pergunto: faria diferença? — Peter fungou e se afundou ainda mais no canto. — E ele me diz que é claro que faz diferença, mas é o James, e eu _conheço_... conhecia o James, isso é o que ele diria. — Seus olhos encontraram o de Sirius sem parecer ver. — _Faria_ diferença?

— Não sei — murmurou Sirius.

— Eu também não — suspirou Peter. Por vários minutos, os únicos sons eram do oceano batendo no penhasco, do vento urrando pelas celas e o ocasional choramingo de um prisioneiro. Sirius achou que Peter tinha começado a alucinar de verdade; ele olhava fixamente para a pedra cinzenta da parede de sua cela, e Sirius, certo de que seu turno tinha acabado, não conseguia se obrigar a ir embora. Peter ergueu a cabeça, os olhos lúcidos. — Sirius?

— Peter?

— Você se arrepende? — Sirius ficou tenso.

— De quê?

— Disso. A morte teria sido mais gentil, Sirius.

— Eu sei — respondeu, engolindo em seco, porque era verdade.

— Achei que saberia. Até eu sabia, todos esses anos... Eu tentei...

Sirius foi embora, deixando para trás o homem frágil e arruinado que já fora seu amigo, em busca da saída.

 _Se não fosse ele na cela, seria você_ , pensou Sirius, mas o pensamento não lhe trouxe nenhum conforto. Um Dementador passou por ele, e Sirius deu uma lembrança feliz para seu Patrono sem pensar. Ao seu redor, entretanto, os prisioneiros começaram a gritar.

Prewett e Wellington fariam o próximo turno e, quando eles saíram do barco, Sirius e Brown — que cuidara da outra metade da prisão — entraram. Um Patrono em forma de urso foi na frente, guiado por Wellington.

— Vamos? — perguntou Sirius a Brown, que balançou a cabeça e usou a mão para indicar a praia cheia de pedras.

— Os guardas pediram para esperar por ele.

— Quem? — Brown deu de ombros. Uma figura alta e magra se afastava do pequeno cemitério de Azkaban, indo na direção deles. Depois de vários minutos, Bartemius Crouch entrou no barco.

— Subsecretário — disse Brown, levantando-se. Sirius se impediu de revirar os olhos, mas por muito pouco. Assentiu educadamente, ainda que tenso, e Crouch fez o mesmo antes de se virar para Brown.

— Não — disse ele.

— N-não? — Brown o olhou. — Eu... Desculpe, senhor, mas eu não entendo por que...

— Eu disse 'não' porque não tenho mais esse título — disse Crouch. — Eu sou o Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional. — Ainda era um título impressionante, mas Sirius tinha a impressão de que ele estava desapontado. Brown não parecia saber o que dizer. Sirius achou que ele só devia se sentar. Crouch pigarreou. — Vamos ficar parados aqui? — perguntou.

— Não! — disse Brown. — Não, só estávamos esperando...

— Por mim, assumo — disse Crouch. — E agora estou aqui. Vamos? — Brown usou um feitiço para fazer o barco começar a se mexer. Crouch lançou um olhar triste para Azkaban, que sumia atrás de ondas altas. Sua presença surpreendeu a Sirius, que achava que ele não se importava muito com o filho, morto ou vivo, mas Sirius não pensou muito além disso no assunto.

Queria ir para casa, para Monstro e Marlene, e conversar com Harry pelo espelho depois do Quadribol e, mais importante, não queria pensar em Peter.

 **-x-**

Quando Ginny acordou, não estava em seu dormitório com as outras garotas e com suas cortinas vermelhas. Em vez disso, estava em um quarto frio, com uma janela que não mostrava o céu, mas água verde escura, e estava coberta por um lençol verde. Tom, deitado ao seu lado e folheando um livro, olhou-a.

— Ah — disse ele —, você acordou.

— Eu... Eu devo ter pegado no sono — disse ela, envergonhada. — Desculpe, Tom...

— Não precisa se desculpar — disse ele, sorrindo. Ginny relaxou um pouco. — Eu só estava dando uma olhada no meu diário na esperança de me lembrar de algo sobre o Herdeiro.

— Encontrou alguma coisa? — perguntou ela.

— Ainda não — disse ele. — Mas tenho esperanças. — Ele fechou o diário e o deixou sobre o colo. — Está se sentindo melhor? Não parecia muito bem quando chegou.

— Acho que sim — disse Ginny. — Eu... eu não me lembro. Nós estávamos conversando e... Eu acho que não me lembro nem de ter vindo para cá — disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Como eu disse, você não parecia muito bem. — Tom afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, e Ginny olhou para sua mão quando ele a passou sobre seus olhos.

— Isso é novo? — perguntou ela, olhando para o anel.

— Não — disse ele. — Na verdade, é muito velho. Era do meu tio, que ganhou do pai dele.

— É... bonito — falou, mas não era verdade; era uma pedra maciça, com riscos. Ela não tinha certeza se era uma runa ou o brasão da família, mas Tom afastou a mão e ela não conseguia mais ver o anel. Ginny olhou para o relógio, mas ele nunca funcionava quando estava no diário. Começou a afastar os cobertores.

— Não vai embora, né? — perguntou Tom, parecendo chateado.

— Eu preciso praticar um feitiço para o Flitwick — respondeu, mordendo o lábio. — Era para eu ter feito mais cedo, mas me distraí falando com você e depois acabei dormindo...

— Mas quase não ficamos juntos — disse Tom, segurando sua mão. As mãos dele estavam frias e ela imediatamente as prendeu entre as suas menores. — Você está tão quente — disse. Ele soltou uma de suas mãos e a colocou contra a bochecha dela. Ele fechou os olhos e o menor dos sorrisos apareceu em seu rosto. Ginny perguntou-se no que ele pensava, mas não se atreveu a perguntar.

— Tom — disse ela, tentando não choramingar —, eu realmente preciso ir...

— Eu posso te ajudar — disse ele. — Está com sua varinha, não?

— Eu... bem, sim, acho que sim, mas...

— Eu adoraria te ajudar, Ginny — falou, apertando sua mão. — Por favor? Permita-me te compensar pela companhia que tem me feito nos últimos meses.

— Você não compensa seus amigos! — falou Ginny, balançando a cabeça. — Eu passo o tempo com você porque eu gosto...

— Então fique — disse, sorrindo. — Fique um tempo comigo, acordada, sem se preocupar com a Câmara, com o Herdeiro, com o coitado do Colin, nem que Percy irá te aborrecer. — Ginny precisava admitir que era tentador. — Um feitiço, pelo menos, é algo com que posso ajudá-la.

— Tem certeza? Eu não quero te incomodar... — Por viver com seis irmãos mais velhos, Ginny sabia que havia momentos em que as pessoas precisavam passar um tempo separadas; saber quando alguém queria ficar um pouco longe dela era um dos principais motivos por ela achar ter sobrevivido a infância.

Ginny idiota e teimosa. Tom supôs que era melhor que ela estivesse hesitante e que ela não o forçasse a aguentá-la constantemente, mas sua relutância em passar mais tempo com ele forçava os limites de sua criatividade; contudo, era improvável que lhe dizer que queria usá-la como receptáculo a curto prazo, mas que a longo prazo usaria seu corpo e magia para reconstruir os próprios acabaria bem para ele.

— Você nunca me incomoda, Ginny — falou Tom com o sorriso que usara para conquistar o professor Slughorn anos atrás. Ginny mordeu o lábio, e Tom engoliu a ordem para que ela ficasse até que ele lhe dissesse o contrário. Em vez disso, colocou uma mão em seu joelho e sorriu de novo; dessa vez, não era completamente forçado. Não mentira quando falara que ela estava quente; ela estava, quente e viva, e a soneca que ela tirara dentro do diário fizera com que Tom se sentisse mais vivo do que nunca.

— Tem certeza... — Um plano, um plano brilhante ocorreu a Tom. Como sua versão mais velha estragara tudo tão terrivelmente, quando tinha sua inteligência e beleza, Tom não sabia. Ergueu os olhos, mordendo o lábio (do jeito que ela fazia quando estava nervosa), e encontrou os olhos dela.

— Eu... não sou muito bom nesses assuntos — disse, tentando soar hesitante. Não era algo que lhe ocorria naturalmente, mas Ginny parecia interessada; sua coluna estava reta e seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele. — Eu nunca... nunca tive um amigo tão próximo, nunca... Eu nunca me senti assim antes. — Desviou os olhos, não para parecer envergonhado, apesar de esperar que fosse o que pensasse, mas porque não queria que ela visse a expressão arrogante em seu rosto, que arruinaria tudo. — É estranho para mim, esse... esse... e eu não sei bem como... Eu _quero_ que você fique. — Tom desejou poder corar; era o tipo de coisa que causaria um impacto maior. O rosto de Ginny se iluminou como o feitiço Lumos; ela tentou controlar sua expressão, mas ele conseguia ver em seus olhos. _Te peguei_ , pensou. — Eu... — Tom manteve os olhos nos lençóis de sua cama. — Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você.

— Eu também gosto de passar o tempo você — falou Ginny.

— Comigo? — perguntou ele, dando-lhe uma amostra de insegurança para ver se _ela_ gostava. — Um garoto preso em um diário? Ginny, você é gentil demais.

— Gosto — disse ela, corando. — Muito. — Tom permitiu que isso pesasse entre eles e, por fim, ergueu os olhos.

— Então vai ficar?

 **-x-**

— Hermione!

Hermione ergueu a cabeça, assustada. À frente, Draco resmungou baixinho e limpou a tinta derramada. Ginny se sentou entre eles, e Hermione achou ser sorte que a Madame Pince estivesse do outro lado da biblioteca. Caso contrário, Ginny teria perdido pontos e já estaria voltando para a torre.

— Você parece... bem — observou Draco, e Hermione precisava concordar. Ela ainda tinha bolsas sob seus olhos, mas eles estavam brilhantes, e suas bochechas estavam coradas de um jeito que não acontecia há alguns dias.

— Podemos conversar? — perguntou ela a Hermione, e suas bochechas coraram ainda mais. — A sós?

— É claro — respondeu Hermione, interessada. — Draco, você se importa...

— Sim — falou ele. — Eu me importo, na verdade. Só falta um parágrafo para eu terminar e não vou sair daqui. Vocês podem ir para outro lugar ou podem fazer de conta que não estou aqui, mas...

— Ginny?

— Você não está aqui — disse Ginny a ele com uma carranca. — Se contar aos meus irmãos o que eu vou falar com a Hermione, eu vou...

— Você parece achar que eu quero ouvir — disse Draco, soando absurdamente como Snape. Hermione achou inquietante. — Conversem à vontade.

— Draco...

— Com quem você está falando? — perguntou ele. — Eu não estou aqui. — Hermione trocou um olhar com Ginny; Draco era um bom amigo, mas ele sabia ser um pé no saco às vezes.

— Ron não vai aparecer, né?

— É a biblioteca — falou Draco, bufando. — Weasley e a biblioteca...

— Ron vem aqui às vezes — disse Hermione, defensiva. — Aliás, Draco, você não está aqui, então fique quieto. — Draco fez uma careta para ela, mas ficou em silêncio, exceto pelo som de sua pena.

— Então Ron...

— Ron está com Harry, visitando Hagrid — garantiu Hermione. — Eles só vão voltar no jantar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Como você sabe se um garoto gosta de você? — perguntou Ginny. Hermione nunca vira o rosto de alguém corar tanto. Então, entendeu a pergunta. A própria Hermione tinha apenas treze anos e não sabia muito sobre esse tipo de coisa. Mas ela tinha lido livros em que os personagens gostavam uns dos outros e não podia ser assim tão diferente.

— Bem — disse ela —, às vezes eles são maldosos com você, outras vezes fazem coisas bacanas para você...

— Os normais vão te dizer — falou Draco.

— Você não está aqui — lembrou Hermione. — Mas ele está certo — cedeu. Ginny mordeu o lábio. — Por quê? Quem gosta de você?

— Não sei se ele gosta — apressou-se a dizer. — Algo... algo que ele disse me fez achar...

— Quem? — perguntou Draco.

— Draco — disse Hermione em um aviso.

— Você... não o conhece — falou Ginny, o rosto ainda vermelho. — Ele é mais velho.

— Muito mais velho? — perguntou Hermione.

— Não vou dizer. — Ginny brincou com a gravata. — Só queria saber se você sabe como notar...

— Pergunte a ele — falou Draco.

Hermione abriu a boca para mandar Draco ficar quieto mais uma vez, mas Ginny se virou para ele antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

— Mas e se ele não gostar?

— Acho que o mais importante, Ginny — falou Hermione, voltando à conversa —, é como _você_ se sente sobre _ele_. Você o conhece bem? Vocês têm aulas juntos? — Ginny hesitou.

— Ele... — O rosto de Ginny ficou vidrado e, aí, ela piscou. — Sabe de uma coisa? Não importa. Talvez seja melhor esperar para ver o que acontece. Obrigada. Preciso ir.

— Ginny... — chamou Hermione, mas ela tinha ido embora, afastando-se, tensa, da mesa deles. Ela tropeçou em uma cadeira, e a Madame Pince apareceu, mas, de algum modo, Ginny lhe disse algumas palavras e lhe ofereceu um sorriso doce, e a Madame Pince a deixou ir.

— Ela tem que me ensinar isso — falou Draco. — Não a parte de tropeçar, mas a de encantar a Pince.

Hermione o ouviu vagamente; estava ocupada demais franzindo o cenho para o cabelo brilhante de Ginny, enquanto ele desaparecia atrás das prateleiras.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelo comentário no capítulo anterior. (:

Tô sentindo falta de um monte de gente comentando. Vocês não estão mais gostando? A tradução tá deixando a desejar? Me contem!


	17. The Gaunt Line

**Capítulo Dezessete**

 **The Gaunt Line**

 **(A Linhagem dos Gaunt)**

— Cavalos-do-lago não petrificam as coisas — anunciou Ron, fechando o enorme livro sobre criaturas mágicas que estivera lendo. Draco, sentado ao lado de Hermione, lendo suas anotações de Poções, apenas resmungou. — Então não é um deles.

— Nem mesmo o cavalo-do-lago de Sonserina? — perguntou Harry, olhando-o. Hermione achou que ele parecia cansado. Com o Quadribol, o dever de casa e a pesquisa sobre a Câmara Secreta, que virara uma obsessão dele, Hermione não sabia como ele tinha tempo para dormir. Olhou para as bolsas sob seus olhos de novo e pensou que, talvez, ele não estivesse dormindo.

— Não mencionaram nada do tipo, cara — disse Ron num tom apologético. Harry suspirou e fechou _A Nobreza da Natureza._

— Não tem nada aqui, também — disse ele. — Consegui determinar a linhagem de Sonserina até os Gaunt, mas Marvolo Gaunt só teve um filho, que está em Azkaban por ter matado uma família muggle. — Hermione torceu os lábios em desgosto. — Nunca se casou — disse Harry, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. — Não teve filhos e — disse com um olhar rápido para o grosso volume de couro ao lado de Draco — nunca frequentou Hogwarts.

— Se fosse fácil encontrar o Herdeiro e o monstro — falou Draco —, teriam resolvido tudo da última vez.

— Verdade — disse Ron. — Pelo menos não houve mais nenhum ataque desde Colin. E o natal é na semana que vem — Hermione não conseguia acreditar que o semestre passara tão rápido —, então tem isso também...

— É, acho que sim — falou Harry.

— Pare de se preocupar, Harry — pediu Hermione. Ela franzia o cenho, mas tentava manter o tom gentil. — Eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas ninguém espera que você resolva o problema. Deixe para os professores.

— Eu sei — respondeu ele. — Eu só... não consigo me livrar da ideia de que... — Ele desviou os olhos, os cantos das bocas virados para baixo. — Deixa pra lá. — Hermione se pegou trocando olhares exasperados com Ron e Draco. — É melhor eu ir. Wood vai me fazer dar voltas a mais se eu me atrasar. — Ele se levantou, colocou os livros que estivera lendo sob o braço, para que pudesse devolvê-los a Madame Pince ao sair. Hermione tentava pensar em uma desculpa para ir com ele quando Ron se levantou.

— Posso ir junto? — perguntou ele. Harry, que provavelmente ficaria desconfiado se Hermione ou até Draco se oferecessem para ir, apenas assentiu. Os meninos já conversavam sobre Quadribol antes mesmo de saírem da biblioteca, e Harry já parecia mais relaxado. Ron olhou para trás uma vez ao chegar às portas e encontrou os olhos de Hermione.

 _Não se preocupe_ , o olhar dizia, _eu cuido dele_. Hermione sorriu.

— Acho que vou voltar — disse Hermione, guardando suas coisas na mochila. Achou que Ginny estava a caminho do jantar e esperava encontrá-la no caminho. Já tinham se passados alguns dias desde a conversa delas na biblioteca (nessa mesma mesa), e Hermione tentara conversar com Ginny sobre seu garoto misterioso várias vezes, mas não tivera sorte. Sempre havia uma desculpa ou Ginny estava com outras pessoas ou Ginny não estava em lugar nenhum. Hermione achava que ela a evitava e preocupava-se que tinha ofendido ou magoado a outra garota.

— Espere — falou Draco. — Eu vou junto.

— Você ainda não terminou — falou Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu termino no Salão Comunal.

— Não pare por minha causa — falou. — Eu _posso_ andar sozinha, sabe.

— Mas eu também estou com fome — falou ele. Ele acenou a varinha e suas coisas se organizaram em uma pilha, que ele guardou na mochila. Ele se levantou. Hermione cerrou os olhos, mas não falou nada; tinha percebido que os meninos não a deixavam ir sozinha a nenhum lugar desde o ataque a Colin. Havia sempre pelo menos um deles com ela, e ela era grata, de verdade, mas achava que era tolice. Se o Herdeiro de Sonserina quisesse atacá-la, o fato de ela estar com seus amigos não-nascidos-muggle provavelmente não o pararia.

Conversaram sobre o natal no caminho; Draco dividiria o feriado entre Harry e Ron; Harry ia passar três dias na França mais para o final do feriado, com o senhor Lupin e Tonks, e Draco se recusou a voltar para casa. Hermione suspeitava que _isso_ tinha tudo a ver com ele não querer lidar com seu pai nem Dobby, mas ela não perguntou e Draco não cedeu a informação.

Passaram por Fred e George ao subirem; eles estavam atrasados para o treino de Quadribol, e também passaram por Neville e Parvati, que estavam indo jantar e prometeram guardar lugares para Hermione e Draco.

— Longmane — disse Draco para poderem passar pela Mulher Gorda. — Só vou guardar minhas coisas, Granger. Eu desço em alguns minutos. — Hermione assentiu, mas sua atenção estava presa em Ginny, que tinha acabado de entrar no dormitório. Hermione a seguiu e bateu na porta. Não teve resposta.

— Ginny? — Hermione abriu a porta. O dormitório estava vazio, e a porta do banheiro, do outro lado, estava aberta, e o banheiro em si estava escuro. A cama de Ginny estava bagunçada e seu diário estava sobre o travesseiro, mas a própria Ginny não estava em lugar nenhum, apesar de Hermione ter a visto entrar e não existir nenhum outro lugar para ela ter ido.

Perturbada, Hermione fechou a porta e continuou a subir as escadas para guardar as próprias coisas.

 **-x-**

O natal passou sem incidentes. Draco passou os primeiros dias jogando xadrez e Snap Explosivo em Grimmauld com Potter e, na véspera de natal, os quatro Weasley mais novos foram para lá, e os pais de Granger a levaram até lá, e eles passaram o dia no parque do outro lado da rua, travando o que Draco achou ser a mais intensa guerra de bolas de neve em que já estivera; tinha sido Draco, Potter, Black e a Garota-Weasley contra McKinnon, os gêmeos, Granger e Weasley, e estavam todos muito gelados, molhados, desgrenhados e extremamente satisfeitos quando voltaram para a casa.

Monstro brigara com eles por deixarem flocos de neve no corredor, mas era claro que ele não estava bravo demais, porque ele servira sopa de cebola e pão quentinho, antes de usar um feitiço para esquentar e secar suas roupas.

— ... parece brilhante — disse Black. Seu sorriso era enorme, e Draco perguntou-se o que os gêmeos tinham dito; as cabeças dos três estavam próximas. — Só vocês dois?

— Shh — disse Weasley Um, indicando Weasley e a Garota-Weasley, que faziam apostas sobre a cor dos suéteres que ganhariam naquele ano.

— Eles não estão prestando atenção — disse Weasley Dois. — Mas sim, só nós dois. É uma ideia que tivemos há um tempo, mas só agora temos idade para fazer a magia necessária...

— Desde que não estejam mexendo com nada muito perigoso...

— Nada muito ruim — disse Weasley Um. — Mas é por isso que mencionamos; queríamos saber se podemos pegar alguns livros da sua biblioteca. A Madame Pince sempre conta para a McGonagall quando pegamos livros na biblioteca e quais...

— Não podemos culpá-la — disse Weasley Dois —, considerando as coisas que pesquisamos, mas é um estorvo. E ela sabe que usamos o Lee para pegar livros, também...

— ... e preferimos evitar as perguntas desconfortáveis...

— Definitivamente não queremos que a mãe fique sabendo...

— Podem pegar o que precisarem — disse Black. — Eu mostro como ela está organizada. — Ele se levantou, a tigela de sopa ainda em mãos, e pegou outro pedaço de pão no meio da mesa. Os gêmeos se levantaram e o seguiram escadas acima, e Draco perguntou-se o que estava acontecendo. Assim como, aparentemente, McKinnon.

— Desculpe, Hermione — disse ela, levantando-se. — Vamos continuar nossa conversa depois; _alguém_ precisa se garantir que as crianças — Draco achou que seu sorriso e tom deixava claro que ela incluíra Black nisso — não causem muitos problemas. — Hermione riu, enquanto McKinnon subia as escadas.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou a Garota-Weasley.

— Nem ideia — disse Draco, dando de ombros, e permitiu-se envolver na conversa sobre suéteres.

O de Draco, como ele descobriu ao chegar n'A Toca para o almoço de natal, era de um tom agradável de marrom, que a senhora Weasley disse combinar bem com sua pele pálida. Weasley fez uma careta e pareceu aliviado por o dele ser azul, mas Draco só ficou feliz por ter ganhado um e satisfeito por não ser de um tom berrante de laranja, como o de Weasley Dois, nem rosa claro; a Garota-Weasley não parecia nem um pouco impressionada com a cor de seu suéter e ainda menos impressionada com o fato de que devia um sicle a Weasley.

Draco já estivera n'A Toca antes, é claro, mas nunca mais do que um dia e nunca quando era o único convidado. Não soubera o que esperar, mas acabou sendo o mais diferente possível da Mansão. Apesar de ter seis quartos e vários andares, não era uma casa grande, e Draco constantemente trombava com as pessoas nos patamares ou era arrastado para uma partida de Quadribol no jardim ou para um jogo de cartas na sala de estar.

E ele tinha de ajudar na casa... Bem, isso não era bem verdade; a senhora Weasley lhe dissera para _não_ ajudar seus filhos, mas Draco entendeu como um desafio. Ajudou Weasley a alimentar as galinhas e a tirar os gnomos do jardim, ajudou o Weasley Monitor a colocar a mesa do jantar e ajuda a Garota-Weasley a pendurar a roupa lavada. O pai e Hydrus ficariam horrorizados, mas Draco se sentiu satisfeito consigo mesmo ao descobrir o pregador e daí que se envergonhara ao perguntar por que os Weasley usavam apenas um garfo e uma faca quando comiam.

 **-x-**

— Uma leitura leve? — perguntou Padfoot, acomodando-se no braço da poltrona em que Harry estava. O cheiro do que devia ser macarrão vinha da cozinha, seguido pela voz de Marlene, explicando a receita para Tonks. A comida de Tonks não tinha melhorado no tempo em que estava longe de seus pais e Monstro, e Moony confidenciara que frequentemente comia em Beauxbatons antes de ir para casa. Harry não o culpava depois do _ratatouille_ aguado e bem-intencionado que Tonks tentara preparar na primeira noite deles na França.

Mas suas habilidades como Auror tinham melhorado; Tonks e Padfoot tinham ficado acordados até tarde, conversando, depois de Harry, Marlene e Moony terem ido dormir. Harry conseguira ouvi-los de sua cama improvisada no sofá, conversando sobre as complicações de proteções e várias técnicas de duelo, e eles tiveram um duelo espetacular no dia anterior — só por diversão —, e Tonks acabara com Padfoot. Moony só parecera arrogante.

— Sim — disse Harry, lendo a página sobre a família de Sonserina pelo que parecia a centésima vez.

— Achei que Monstro tinha pirado quando ele disse que não conseguiu encontrar o livro favorito do mestre Regulus. — Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry e o apertou. — Quer me falar do que isso se trata?

— É ele — disse Harry sem erguer os olhos. — Eu sei que é. Só não sei _como_.

— Está falando da Câmara Secreta? — Harry assentiu. — Eu falei que não podíamos desconsiderá-lo — falou. — Não falei que _era_ ele. Nem mesmo Dumbledore...

— É ele — repetiu Harry. Foi para a página da família Selwyn e leu a história da família e os nomes conhecidos.

— Ah, garoto — disse Padfoot —, o que foi que fizemos com você? — Algo em seu tom fez Harry erguer os olhos.

— O que quer dizer?

— Digo — falou Padfoot, seu cheiro era triste —, Voldemort não é a única pessoa ruim que existe. Veja minha prima Bella, ou Peter, ou...

— Mas eles todos o seguiam — falou.

— Então veja aquela tal de Umbridge do Ministério. — Padfoot apontou para a página que Harry lia, para o canto onde, em um braço distante da família Selwyn, estava o nome de Umbridge. — Ou a mãe do Blaise... Como o Blaise está?

— Bem — respondeu. — Eu só o vejo em Poções e em Defesa, mas ele disse que ia passar o natal com o pai, então...

— Bom — falou Padfoot, assentindo.

— Você não acredita em mim, né? — perguntou Harry. — Que é ele.

— Honestamente? Sim, parece o tipo de coisa que ele faria... mas como? Por quê? Minhas fontes e Dumbledore falaram que ele está no exterior...

— Você tem falado com Dumbledore?

— Tem um monstro solto pela escola, é claro que eu tenho falado com Dumbledore. — Padfoot o olhou como se ele fosse tonto. Harry se sentiu tolo por não ter percebido antes. — Também tenho falado com Quirrell.

— Quirrell?

— O homem que teve Voldemort em sua cabeça por um ano — explicou Padfoot.

— Eu sei quem é — falou Harry com uma carranca. — O que ele tinha a dizer?

— Sobre a Câmara? — Harry assentiu. — Nada.

— Nada?

— Não. Ele nunca ouviu falar. E é tudo... Odeio ser brusco, garoto, mas o que é a coisa que Voldemort quer?

— Um corpo — disse ele. — Ser ele mesmo de novo, em vez de... ser o que ele é agora. — Claramente, não era essa resposta que Padfoot esperara. Harry inclinou a cabeça. — O que você ia dizer?

— Não importa — falou Padfoot, desgostoso. — Um corpo, então... é, bem... Como ele consegue um corpo com a Câmara? O mostro de Sonserina ataca os nascidos muggle, não os converte em partes para o Herdeiro usar, nem em uma poção restaurativa...

— Como sabe? — perguntou Harry, teimoso.

— Porque já aconteceu há cinquenta anos — suspirou Padfoot. — E não foi... Não foi por algum motivo significativo, foi só para provar alguma coisa sobre a pureza de sangue. — Ele suspirou, e eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto antes de Padfoot voltar a falar. — Não estou dizendo que _não_ é ele, só estou dizendo que, com o que temos, não faz sentido.

 **-x-**

No fim, não precisou fazer sentido. Muito mais tarde naquela noite, depois do jantar e depois de ter sido convencido a ir caminhar com Padfoot e Moony, Harry estava escondido sob o cobertor no sofá, lendo _A Nobreza da Natureza_ de novo. Ele tinha certeza de que se arrependeria de ter ficado acordado até tarde quando tivesse de pegar uma Chave de Portal Internacional no dia seguinte para voltar a Londres para, então, pegar o trem de volta para a escola, mas não conseguiu se parar.

Com um olhar culpado para o quarto de hóspedes, onde Padfoot e Marlene dormiam, Harry ajustou a varinha para que a luz cobrisse igualmente a página da família Gaunt. O recorte antigo do _Profeta_ de Regulus que tinham encontrado no livro logo que se mudaram para Grimmauld estava lá; o do homem velho vagamente parecido com um macaco, que usava aquele anel horrível e que fazia gestos grosseiros com a mão, o gesto que Regulus, Merlin sabia o porquê, tinha circulado. Harry olhou para recorte antes de deixá-lo de lado e ler a página.

 _Família prestigiosa... perdeu muito dinheiro na rebelião dos duendes... nada além do orgulho... Linhagem extinta._ Harry leu o parágrafo que lera tantas vezes antes. Só que, ali, no final do parágrafo, a frase _linhagem extinta_ tinha sido riscada. Com o coração disparado, por que não era algo que tinha acontecido na cópia da escola, Harry ergueu a página para lê-la mais de perto.

 _Regulus?_ , perguntou-se, analisando a alteração. Estudou o resto da página, procurado por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Harry congelou; lá, no final da árvore da família, estavam duas linhas e cinco palavras, gravadas no que só podia ser a letra bem desenhada de Regulus e na mesma tinta usada no alto da página.

Uma das linhas saía de Marvolo Gaunt, ligando-o a três palavras: _Merope Gaunt. Aborto?_ E a segunda linha saía dela para conectar duas palavras: _Tom Riddle._ Tom Riddle não tinha pai, então Regulus não o conhecia ou só não se importara. Harry não conhecia nem reconheceu o nome Tom, mas ainda assim ele significava algo. Usando o recorte para marcar a página, Harry fechou o livro, diminuiu a luz da sua varinha, saiu do sofá e foi até a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Bateu uma vez suavemente, mas Padfoot e Marlene não responderam.

Harry abriu a porta e foi até Padfoot na ponta dos pés. Na fraca luz da varinha, Harry via que seu padrinho dormia — e até deixara um pouco de baba no travesseiro — e Harry o balançou. Padfoot resmungou alguma coisa e abriu um olho.

— Harry?

— Padfoot — disse —, quem é Tom Riddle?

 **-x-**

— Eu estava certo — disse Harry poucos minutos depois, quando Sirius conseguira encontrar sua calça e se juntar a ele na sala de estar. Harry colocou o livro, aberto na página da família Gaunt, nas mãos de Sirius para que ele pudesse ler as anotações de Regulus.

Sirius gostaria de dizer várias palavras em resposta, mas nenhuma era muito educada e ele parecia não conseguir obrigar sua boca a formá-las. Não estava surpreso. Nunca tinha dito que _não_ era Voldemort, só que — com a informação que tinham — parecia improvável.

— Eu te falei — disse Harry, mas ele não parecia feliz com isso. Ele estava pálido e sentado, tenso. — O que vamos fazer?

— Te levar para casa, te deixar seguro e, depois, acho que vou até a escola contar a Dumbledore — disse Sirius, finalmente encontrando sua voz.

— Casa? — perguntou Harry.

— Sim, casa — respondeu Sirius.

— Mas não faria mais sentido eu ir com você? Posso ficar na escola em vez de pegar o trem para voltar...

— Voltar? — perguntou Sirius. Não sabia se queria rir ou chorar. — Você não vai voltar, Harry...

— _Vou_ , sim — afirmou ele, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

— Não — disse. — Acabamos de descobrir que o lunático que quer te matar está em algum lugar da escola, escondido, com acesso a algum tipo de monstro, Harry. Eu sei que sou bem tranquilo e que te dou muita liberdade para decidir o que fazer e como fazer essas coisas, mas está maluco se acha que vou deixar você fazer suas malas e entrar no trem...

— Não estou maluco — disse Harry, parecendo um pouco magoado. Sirius o olhou e não ficou surpreso ao ver que seu maxilar estava tenso, do jeito que o de James ficava quando ele ia teimar com alguma coisa. — Mas eu vou voltar. Você mesmo disse, não tem como ele conseguir um corpo com isso tudo...

— Até onde a gente sabe — disse.

— E — continuou Harry, ignorando-o —, até agora, foram dois ataques, mas ninguém morreu. Não há nada que sugira que ele está fazendo qualquer coisa além de provar alguma coisa sobre a pureza de sangue.

— E se não for isso? — perguntou. — E se for sobre você...

— Eu sou mestiço, não sou um alvo.

— Harry...

— As únicas coisas que me atacaram esse ano, até agora, foram Dobby com um Balaço, e o idiota do Lockhart. — Sirius rosnou baixinho ao ouvir o nome de Lockhart, mas se recusou a ser distraído.

— A questão não é essa...

— E o ano passado? — perguntou Harry.

— O que tem? — perguntou Sirius, irritado.

— Quando sabíamos que era ele e sabíamos que ele estava na escola, você só me disse para tomar cuidado e me deixou voltar para a escola!

— E você quase morreu — explodiu Sirius —, porque se recusou a permitir que nós lidássemos com a situação...

— Porque _você_ morreu — brigou Harry. — E Dumbledore e Moony estavam resolvendo essa bagunça toda, e alguém tinha que pará-lo, não é?!

— Ninguém disse que tinha de ser você...

— Em nome de Merlin, sobre o que vocês dois estão discutindo? — Sirius não ouvira a porta ser aberta, mas Dora estava parada na porta do quarto que dividia com Remus, piscando para eles. — São duas da manhã, pelo amor de Godric. Eu preciso trabalhar amanhã. — Harry conseguia ver Remus sentado na cama, atrás dela, mas ele sabia que não devia interromper.

— Desculpe por tê-la acordado — disse Sirius. — Volte a dormir, já terminamos. — Dora cerrou os olhos, mas ela voltou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

— Nós não terminamos — disse Harry, parecendo irritado.

— Eu sempre fico feliz em discutir as coisas com você e ouvir o que você tem a dizer — disse Sirius, firme. — Mas eu sou o adulto aqui e, no fim, eu sou responsável por você e é minha...

— Não é escolha de ninguém — ralhou Harry. — É uma profecia que diz.

— Você tem doze anos, pelo amor de Godric. Não é seu trabalho resolver as coisas. Não é um problema que você tenha que lidar.

— E eu não _quero_ lidar com isso — rosnou Harry. — Mas não vou me esconder em casa com Monstro enquanto todos os meus amigos estão na escola...

— Seus amigos não são alvos, como você...

— Hermione é nascida muggle! Ela é a única que temos certeza de que _é_ um alvo!

— Então, talvez ela também devesse ficar em casa.

— Eu não vou ficar em casa.

— Então vai para a escola para se jogar na frente de uma das vítimas do monstro? É esse seu plano, Harry?

— Eu adoraria que Dumbledore lidasse com isso, ou que você e os outros Aurores lidassem com isso, porque _eu não quero._ Mas não vou ficar sem fazer nada em casa só porque é _seguro_. _Você_ lutou contra ele na guerra...

— Eu era maior de idade — disse Sirius. — Eu era um adulto...

— Voldemort não se importa! — berrou Harry.

— _Eu me importo!_ Você é minha prioridade! Deixe que Dumbledore e eu resolvamos...

— Mas ele não vai resolver — disse Harry. — Ou teria resolvido da última vez, né. — Não era uma pergunta. — Eu consigo ouvir o monstro e minha cicatriz vai me avisar se ele estiver por perto. Não estou pedindo para lutar contra ele e seu monstro, só estou pedindo para _ajudar_.

Quando falasse com Dumbledore, Sirius o faria fechar a maldita escola para que Harry não pudesse voltar mesmo se quisesse.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

Todo mundo pirando no Tom Riddle e como ele manipulou a Ginny, mas eu só tô aqui pra ver o Harry e o Sirius brigarem, falo mesmo! HAHAHAHAH

Comentem!


	18. A Professor's Perspective

**Capítulo Dezoito**

 **A Professor's Perspective**

 **(A Perspectiva de um Professor)**

— Faz tempo que parei de tentar te dizer o que fazer pelo Harry. — Os olhos de Dumbledore correram pela pequena tigela de doces que mantinha em sua mesa, e ele abriu um deles. Ofereceu um a Sirius, que balançou a cabeça. — Se decidir... Você sempre foi um bom aluno e se decidir tirar Harry da escola e assumir a educação dele, estou certo de que, academicamente, ele não sofreria. Mas nem todos têm o guardião de Harry. Os outros pais não têm a habilidade ou o tempo para ensinar seus filhos e, por isso, enquanto eles estiverem dispostos a nos mandarem seus filhos, nós estaremos dispostos a ensinar. — Colocou o doce na boca, parecendo desgostoso.

— Mesmo se isso puder matá-los?

— Quadribol é um esporte perigoso — falou Dumbledore. — Nem por isso impedimos os alunos de jogarem.

— Qual parte de _Tom Riddle é o Herdeiro_ você não entendeu?

— Estou velho — falou Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando —, mas está enganado se pensa que meus processos mentais estão lentos.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer — murmurou Sirius.

— Eu sei — respondeu levemente. Juntou as mãos e olhou para Fawkes e, depois, para a cópia de _A Nobreza da Natureza_ que descasava na mesa entre eles. — Não posso fechar a escola.

— Não pode ou não vai? — perguntou Sirius.

— Honestamente — respondeu —, os dois. — Suspirou. — Não tenho a autoridade para fechar a escola sozinho. Posso encorajar os alunos a não voltarem ou poderia, porque conheço a lealdade dos meus funcionários, organizar para que todos os professores, eu incluso, se demitissem...

— Então...

— _Mas_ — continuou Dumbledore — o Ministério simplesmente preencheria as vagas com seus próprios funcionários, com o pessoal do Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas, do Conselho da Escola ou do Conselho de Exames Mágicos, e os alunos seriam encorajados a voltar para continuarem seus estudos. — Dumbledore chupou seu doce por um momento. — Meus alunos _estão_ , como você disse, em perigo, e estou fazendo o posso para resolver o problema...

— Nunca disse que não estava...

— Não falei que você disse — respondeu Dumbledore e seus olhos, absurdamente, brilharam por um momento. Ele observou Sirius, parecendo esperar por mais uma interrupção. Sirius ficou em silêncio. — Mas até que a situação seja resolvida, é tudo o que posso fazer para me garantir de que os alunos estão tão protegidos quanto possível, e não acho que deixá-los sob a responsabilidade do Ministério seria o melhor.

— Não — disse Sirius. — Provavelmente não. — Esperara que essa reunião tivesse muito mais gritos e em nenhum momento parara para considerar que os motivos de Dumbledore fossem tão bons quanto eram. — Mas então por que não mandar os nascidos muggle para casa, onde estarão seguros? — _E Harry. Harry também precisa ficar seguro._

— Porque eles pertencem a este mundo tanto quanto qualquer um dos sangue-puros — disse Dumbledore. — Não é a primeira vez que Tom não percebeu isso, e não é a primeira vez que os nascidos muggles se recusaram a fazer o que ele quer. Imagino que Lily, por exemplo, teria muito a dizer a qualquer um que sugerisse que ela não era boa o bastante para ser uma bruxa. — Sirius sorriu ao ouvir isso; ele não precisava imaginar, já que estivera ao lado dela nas várias vezes que ela acabara verbalmente com qualquer Sonserino que a julgara com base em seu sangue.

— Mas nem todos são como Lily — falou. — Ela era... ela era especial...

— De fato — disse Dumbledore.

— E quanto aos pais?

— Saiba que fiz o que pude para que o _Profeta_ não soubesse disso, mas não fiz nada para que os alunos ficassem quietos...

— E quanto àqueles que não contaram aos pais, porque estão com medo de terem de sair da escola ou que não querem que eles se preocupem?

— Não contar aos pais seria um indicativo bastante forte da vontade do aluno em continuar aqui, acredito — falou Dumbledore.

Sirius não podia discutir com isso, mas disse mesmo assim:

— Eles ainda merecem saber.

— A maioria não se preocupa.

— Acho difícil de acreditar...

— A maioria dos pais tem filhos mestiços ou de sangue puro e, por isso, esses alunos estão seguros. Você se preocuparia com os outros alunos, a senhorita Granger em particular, mas me diga honestamente: se não fosse Tom Riddle por trás disso tudo, você realmente se preocuparia com Harry?

— É claro que sim — respondeu. — Já conheceu esse garoto? — Mas, mais uma vez, Sirius entendia sua lógica.

— E depois temos os pais muggles — suspirou Dumbledore. — O pai do senhor Creevey, é claro, foi avisado, e alguns foram avisados por seus filhos, mas os outros...? Os outros não têm noção de pureza de sangue ou do significado do nome Voldemort, se é que conhecem o nome, e assumem que Hogwarts é perigosa de qualquer forma, porque, para eles, a magia é desconhecida. — Suspirou novamente. — E nada disso pode ser evitado, não com o Estatuto de Sigilo tão firme quanto atualmente. — Sirius brincou com a _dog-tag_ pendura em seu pescoço, incerto do que dizer. — Entretanto, eu concordo com você; não é meu direito esconder essa informação dos pais quando compromete a segurança de seus filhos. Quando terminarmos aqui, conversarei com Minerva, Pomona, Filius e Severus para determinarmos como melhor falar com eles.

— Certo — disse.

— Perdoe-me, Sirius — falou Dumbledore, inclinando-se para frente em sua cadeira —, mas posso perguntar por que as coisas estão tão diferentes esse ano? — Ridiculamente, Sirius se sentiu como um adolescente, sendo questionado por que ele e James tinham explodido uma armadura ou tinham convencido Pirraça a atormentar Snape.

— Porque é o Voldemort...

— Sabíamos disso no ano passado...

— Mas agora ele está na escola...

— Foi o que aconteceu no ano passado, também, mas no ano passado você fazia patrulhas e seguia pistas, não tentava tirar Harry da escola.

— Mas não há pistas a serem seguidas dessa vez — falou. — Só temos... apenas uma lenda e um monstro que ninguém conhece, e Voldemort. Eu só o quero _seguro_.

 **-x-**

— Entre — disse Remus sem parar de fazer suas correções. Achava ser um aluno ou, talvez, a Madame Maxime ou o Monsieur Motte, mas não era o professor de Defesa que tinha ido discutir a próxima aula; era um visitante bastante inesperado. — O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, enquanto um Sirius molhado entrava no escritório.

— Vim conversar — respondeu ele. Sirius acenou a varinha, secando-se, e puxou uma das cadeiras. — Está ocupado?

— Nada que não possa esperar — falou Remus, franzindo o cenho. — Conversou com Dumbledore? O que...

— Dumbledore não pode nem vai fechar a escola — contou, e Remus não ficou surpreso. — Mas ele disse que o que fazer com Harry é escolha minha. — Remus acenou a varinha para o bule e para as xícaras que mantinha na mesa de canto, e eles voaram até sua mesa, junto dos saches de chá e do açucareiro.

— Não que eu não esteja feliz em te ver — falou Remus, entregando uma xícara fumegante de chá para Sirius —, mas por que não escreveu uma carta? Duas Chaves internacionais no mesmo dia...

— Eu vim de moto — falou Sirius.

— Ah. — Remus misturou algumas colheradas de açúcar e tomou um gole de chá. — O voo foi tranquilo?

— Foi molhado — disse ele sem oferecer mais nada. Ele parecia bastante calmo, mas seu cheiro estava uma bagunça.

— Ainda não disse por que está aqui.

— Porque Harry não vai aceitar muito bem quando eu contar que ele não vai voltar, se eu me basear na noite passada e em hoje de manhã. Eu só... Eu sei que estou certo, que é assim que vai ser, mas preciso ouvir.

— Sinto muito — falou Remus.

— Pelo quê? — Sirius piscou e abaixou a xícara.

— Não posso dizer que você está certo — falou. Antes, teria abaixado a cabeça e evitado olhá-lo nos olhos, ou teria usado um tom de brincadeira. Agora, encontrou os olhos surpresos de Sirius. — Se eu acho que Harry precisa ser protegido? Absolutamente. Se eu acho que trancá-lo em Grimmauld é o jeito de fazer isso? Absolutamente não.

— Eu estava pensando em matriculá-lo aqui, na verdade.

O coração de Remus se apertou; amava Tonks, de verdade, mas ela passava muito tempo com os Aurores, e Remus sentia saudades de Harry e de Sirius. Fora maravilhoso recebê-los durante o natal e fora difícil vê-los partir naquela manhã — ainda que Sirius já tivesse voltado. A ideia de que Harry ficasse ali permanentemente era algo muito tentadora. Mas Remus afastou esse pensamento.

— Não — falou.

— Achei que você fosse gostar da ideia — disse Sirius, franzindo o cenho.

— O Harry gosta?

— Ainda não perguntei — suspirou. — Mas acho que ele vai se acostumar...

— Pelo que ele disse, acho que ele quer continuar em Hogwarts — disse Remus. Pelo menos, fora essa impressão que ficara dos gritos de Harry e Sirius na noite passada. — E, infelizmente para você, Harry ficou com todo o altruísmo de Lily, toda a teimosia de James e ele ainda tem a própria necessidade de ajudar.

— Mas posso convencê-lo, com o tempo — falou Sirius.

— Mas você não tem tempo — falou. — Harry também herdou algo do padrinho idiota dele. — Sirius o olhou feio. — Ele não é ambicioso, mas tentar ficar no caminho do que ele quer não é uma boa ideia... Seus pais queriam que você ficasse longe de James e dos Potter, te avisaram na primeira semana de aula, e olha como deu certo. — Sirius tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

— Mas James não era perigoso...

— Eu era — falou Remus.

— Moony...

— Não negue — pediu, sorrindo. — Se não fosse, você já teria deixado Harry se juntar a nós na lua cheia.

— Isso... A questão não é essa — falou Sirius, atrapalhado. — E nós tínhamos quinze...

— Só porque demoraram. — O sorriso de Remus se alargou para que Sirius soubesse que só estava o provocando. — Você se colocou em perigo para me ajudar porque achou que era a coisa certa a ser feita. Como o desejo de Harry é diferente?

— Você era um lobisomem adolescente, não um maldito Lorde das Trevas — falou.

— É tudo relativo — respondeu Remus, dando de ombros.

— E nós não tentávamos ser sacrifícios — falou Sirius. — E, às vezes, com o jeito que o Harry fala, eu acho que é o que ele...

— Foi você quem contou a Profecia para ele — lembrou Remus. — É claro que isso vai moldar a forma que ele pensa e age. — Tomou um gole de chá, notando que Sirius não tocava no próprio há alguns minutos. — Mas só para você saber, eu não acho que o Harry queira ser um sacrifício.

— Mas ainda acha que ele deveria voltar?

— Não especialmente. Mas também não acho que seja _minha_ decisão.

— Não é o que parece — resmungou Sirius.

— Eu acho que devia conversar com Harry sobre isso, não comigo — falou. — Mas já que não é o caso, eu me sinto obrigado a usar os argumentos que ele usaria.

— O que você disse não foi o que o Harry falou ontem à noite — disse Sirius.

— Harry ficou bravo e talvez não tenha dito muito bem o que queria — falou — e, mesmo que tivesse dito, você estava bravo e assustado demais para ouvir. — Sirius rosnou para ele. Remus tomou outro gole de chá, impenitente.

 **-x-**

 _Não vou pegar o trem. Vou dar um jeito. Tomem cuidado; eu estava certo. A gente se vê. Harry._

Ginny olhou para o bilhete que Ron passava para Draco e franziu o cenho. Hermione, que acariciava Hedwig, parecia preocupada.

— Ele estava certo? — perguntou Ginny. — Sobre o quê?

— Nem ideia — falou Draco, dobrando o bilhete e o colocando no bolso das vestes. — Seria, é claro, esperar demais que Potter _explicasse_ alguma coisa.

— Ele mandou tomar cuidado — falou Ron. — Talvez não seja seguro nos contar...

— Ainda mais motivo para contar. — Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo esperar que alguém o contrariasse, mas ninguém o fez.

— Acho que vamos ter que esperar — falou Hermione. — Ele queria uma resposta? — Hedwig foi se acomodar na borda da prateleira de malas e escondeu a cabeça sob a asa.

— Parece que não — falou Ron.

— Espero que ele esteja bem — disse Ginny.

— Ele vai ficar bem — garantiu Hermione.

— Ah, definitivamente — falou Draco. — É só o Potter, afinal. Ele não é de se meter em muitos problemas, né? — Todos riram, e Draco parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. A conversa morreu depois disso; Draco pegou o gibi de Martin Miggs que pegara emprestado com Ron, que, por sua vez, divertia-se ao fazer Perebas correr de um lado para o outro no banco, caçando um pedaço de carne enlatada do sanduíche que Ron não comera, e Hermione sumira atrás de um livro verdadeiramente enorme chamado _Ramificações da Magia e Seus Usos_.

Ginny tirou o diário de Tom do bolso, junto com a Pena Tinteiro que ganhara de Percy no natal. Apoiou o diário nos joelhos e se encostou na janela, para que ninguém conseguisse ler sobre seu ombro.

 _Oi, Tom._

 _Ginny. Espere só um momento._

 _Por quê? O que aconteceu?_

 _Quero tentar uma coisa._

 _Tentar o quê? Esteve trabalhando em outro projeto?_

 _Algo do tipo._

 _O que é?_ Nenhuma resposta. _Tom?_

A página continuou em branco. Ginny se encolheu; de repente, a parte de trás de sua cabeça começou a doer.

 _Ginny?_ Mas seu nome não apareceu nas páginas do diário. Ela o ouviu, ouviu a voz suave de Tom murmurá-lo dentro de sua cabeça.

— Tom?! — perguntou, boquiaberta. Hermione a olhou, franzindo o cenho.

— Disse 'Tom'? — perguntou Hermione, os olhos brilhantes e curiosos sobre o livro.

 _Desculpe, Ginny, não quis te assustar..._

— Eu, erm, tinha que me encontrar com ele. Desculpe. Não quis te atrapalhar. Eu vou... A gente se vê. — Ginny saiu do compartimento. — O que está fazendo na minha cabeça? — sibilou quando estava no corredor vazio. — Tom?

 _Pense as palavras, Ginny_ , murmurou a voz dele. _As pessoas vão achar que você é maluca._

 _Não sou maluca,_ ralhou

 _Não disse que era. Só sei como as pessoas podem ser cruéis._

 _Então, o que está fazendo na minha cabeça?_

 _Eu me sinto... muito próximo de você. Eu... acho que é parecido com a maneira que você pode me visitar no diário... agora posso te visitar do lado de fora. Acho que pode ser o começo da solução para me tirar daquele livro._ Sua voz tinha um tom tão esperançoso que fez Ginny sorrir. _Desculpe ter te assustado._

 _Não sei como me sinto com você aí,_ disse ela. E se ele ouvisse sempre que ela pensasse nele? Aí ele saberia que ela achava gostar dele, e ela não achava que Tom a zombaria por isso, mas e se zombasse?

 _Deve ser estranho_ , concordou Tom. Ginny relaxou; ele não ouvira nada. _Eu devia ter pedido, mas não sabia se ia funcionar. Vou pedir na próxima vez._

 _Obrigada_ , disse ela. _Desculpe, eu acabei falando seu nome para Hermione. Ela não vai parar de falar nisso agora._

 _Pensaremos em alguma coisa, estou certo_ , disse Tom, sem parecer preocupado. Ginny sentiu algo estranho na cabeça e tudo ficou em silêncio.

 _Tom?_ , pensou ela, mas ele não respondeu. Preocupada, Ginny escreveu o nome dele no diário e observou as letras sumirem.

 _Estou aqui. Não sei o que aconteceu_ , respondeu ele.

 _Você está bem?_

 _Cansado. Tão cansado. Acho que preciso ir, Ginny._

 _Certo_ , escreveu ela. _Eu vou te visitar mais tarde, depois do jantar._

 _Isso... isso seria adorável, obrigado... Minha doce Ginny._

Então, ele foi embora. Um pouco triste por perder sua companhia tão rápido, Ginny guardou o diário nas vestes, onde estaria seguro, e — incapaz de encarar Hermione tão cedo — foi tentar procurar o compartimento de Luna e das gêmeas Greengrass.

 **-x-**

Harry não estava no jantar daquela noite nem no café da manhã no dia seguinte. Ron, Hermione e Malfoy começavam a achar que algo muito sério tinha acontecido, que talvez Harry tivesse se machucado ou não fosse voltar.

Eles se acomodaram no lugar de sempre no fundo da sala de Defesa e estavam ali há vinte minutos quando a porta foi aberta e Harry entrou. Ron achou que ele parecia mais cansado do que devia, considerando que o feriado mal tinha acabado.

— Desculpe o atraso — disse Harry brevemente. Colocou a mochila no chão e se sentou no lugar vago ao lado de Draco.

— Harry... — começou Hermione, mas ele só balançou a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe, não se preocupe — disse Lockhart, sorrindo para ele. — Só estava contando aos seus colegas como cheguei perto de capturar o mostro de Sonserina durante o feriado. Sim, sim — continuou ele —, eu sei, é chocante, certo, Harry — o garoto parecia mesmo surpreso —, mas eu não me importo; abrir mão do meu feriado para ir atrás de um monstro parece um pequeno sacrifício, considerando tudo.

— Teve outro ataque? — Era apenas Ron ou a voz de Harry soara abafada?

— Não — respondeu Lockhart. — Não, não. Mas é melhor tomar a ofensiva nesse tipo de situação.

— Você é muito corajoso, professor — disse Parvati. Ron encontrou os olhos de Malfoy e fingiu vomitar. Malfoy riu, e Hermione os olhou duramente. Harry ainda observava Lockhart.

— Então, o que era? — perguntou Harry.

— O que... O que era o quê? — perguntou Lockhart, piscando. O sorrisinho idiota que estava em seu rosto desde o comentário de Parvati sumiu.

— O que é o monstro? — repetiu Harry.

— Uma cobra, Harry — disse Lockhart. — Claramente... A Casa Sonserina é toda baseada em cobras, não é? — Olhou para o lado Sonserino da sala.

— Absolutamente — disse Zabini lentamente. Era claro que ele zombava de Lockhart, mas o professor não pareceu notar. Parkinson riu.

— Isso faz sentido — disse Hermione.

— É claro que faz — falou Lockhart, voltando a sorrir.

— Salazar Sonserina era um ofidioglota — disse Hermione, ansiosa —, então isso explica por que apenas seu Herdeiro pode controlá-lo; é por que essa habilidade é passada...

— Exatamente, exatamente — falou Lockhart. — Um trabalho de dedução muito bom, senhorita Granger; foram exatamente a essas conclusões que eu cheguei há algumas semanas... — Ron bufou, zombeteiro.

— Sim, bom trabalho, Granger — sussurrou Greengrass. — Mas isso não vai te salvar. — Shafiq e Parkinson riram. Ron cerrou os punhos, mas Hermione colocou uma mão em seu braço. Mas ela estava muito longe de Malfoy para pará-lo quando ele, Ron notou, derramou tinta dentro da mochila de Greengrass. Ela não notou.

— Então é uma cobra? — perguntou Neville.

— Acompanhe, Longbottom — falou Lockhart. — Não acabei de dizer...

— E onde é? — perguntou Harry. — A Câmara, quero dizer.

— Ora, ora, Harry — disse Lockhart —, não posso contar tudo a você... Todos nós ficamos sabendo da sua tendência a se meter em problemas e seu amor por salvar o dia. — Malfoy, o que Ron não gostava, riu, mas o Malfoy deles, que calmamente fechava seu tinteiro, também parecia se sentir divertido. — Eu nunca me perdoaria se você se machucasse ao seguir as informações que eu te dei.

— Você não ligou quando foi o braço dele — falou Zabini. Ron riu antes que conseguisse se parar.

— Aquilo foi... um efeito colateral infeliz, senhor Zabini, e o senhor Potter não guarda rancor...

— Primeira vez que estou ouvindo isso — murmurou Harry. Ron riu.

— Tem algum conselho, professor? — perguntou Davis. — Para evitar o monstro? — Nott e Bulstrode trocaram olhares tristes sobre a cabeça dela, e Ron perguntou-se, não pela primeira vez, se a linhagem de Davis era realmente tão pura quanto pessoas como Malfoy e Greengrass pensavam.

— Eu não me preocuparia com isso — disse Lockhart. — Vou sumir com o monstro antes que você perceba. — Dessa vez, Ron foi um dos cinco que bufaram, zombeteiros. Infelizmente, pelo menos outros cinco alunos, Hermione entre eles, suspiraram, como se essa fosse a melhor coisa que tinham ouvido o dia todo. — Mas ficar alerta nunca machucou e melhorar suas habilidades em Defesa é uma boa opção...

— Ainda bem que fazemos um monte de coisa em Defesa, então. — Ron ouviu Malfoy murmurar. Harry abafou o riso. — As aulas de Defesa estão mais para leitura de histórias com Gilderoy.

— ... e, por isso — Lockhart deu seu sorriso idiota a todos —, eu devia guardar segredo, mas acho que merecem saber; eu procurei o professor Dumbledore para pedir permissão para começar um clube de duelos em Hogwarts. — Até Ron ficou um pouco mais ereto em seu assento. — Espero que os avisos sejam colocados nos Salões Comunais na semana que vem...

— É só você que vai ensinar no clube, professor? — perguntou Seamus. — Porque ouvi dizer que o professor Flitwick é quem costumava...

— Eu já conversei com vários professores para oferecer minha ajuda — disse ele. — Eles ainda não... er... aceitaram minha oferta, mas alguns deles ainda precisam responder...

— E...

— Não, já falei demais. Senhor Goyle, acho que hoje você pode começar a leitura; Férias com Bruxas Malvadas, capítulo quatro.


	19. A Disarming Day

**Capítulo Dezenove**

 **A Disarming Day**

 **(Um Dia Afável)**

— Então — falou Harry quando os quatro se acomodaram no dormitório masculino do segundo ano —, acho que vocês têm perguntas.

— Uma ou duas — falou Ron, sorrindo. Harry conseguiu sorrir de volta; isso, pelo menos, era mais fácil do que pensar numa maneira de lidar com o cenho franzido de Hermione ou as sobrancelhas erguidas de Draco.

— Eu não — suspirou Hermione — entendo por que sempre terminamos aqui. — Harry piscou, perguntando-se se a expressão dela tinha mais a ver com a localização do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Porque não temos permissão para ir ao seu quarto — falou Ron. Ele quisera conversar com Ginny uma noite, mas Hermione tinha lhe dito (muito severamente) que ele não tinha permissão. Particularmente, Harry achava que era mais um conselho do que uma regra e que não havia nada (além de sua amiga formidável) que os impedisse de subir. Mas até aquele momento não precisaram.

— Isso mesmo — falou Hermione —, não têm. — Ron fez uma careta para ela, que mostrou a língua para ele. — Mas ainda me sinto incomodada por vir aqui. Acho que Neville, Seamus e Dean não gostariam...

— Eles não se importam — garantiu Harry. — Eles quase nem vêm aqui. — O franzir de Hermione não sumiu completamente.

— Se acabaram — interrompeu Draco, parecendo aborrecido —, _eu_ gostaria de ouvir em que problema Potter se meteu dessa vez.

— O de sempre — retorquiu Harry.

— Defina 'de sempre' — pediu Ron. Harry fez uma careta para ele, e Ron empalideceu. — Está brincando.

— Não — falou Harry, olhando para as mãos. — Queria estar, mas...

— Podem verbalizar essa conversa? — perguntou Draco com sarcasmo. — Nem todos compartilham dessa conexão estranha que vocês...

— É Voldemort — disse Harry. — Você sabe, o de sempre.

— Harry — falou Hermione, como ele sabia que ela faria. — Você... você tem certeza?

— Sim. — Harry se arriscou a olhar para Draco, cuja expressão era impossível de ler, assim como Harry sabia que seria. Saiu da cama e abriu seu malão, que tinha sido levado para o quarto enquanto estavam na aula de Defesa. Ele pegou a cópia de _A Nobreza da Natureza_ de Reg e folheou até a página da família Gaunt. Hermione pegou o livro, voltando a franzir o cenho. Ron espiou por cima do ombro dela.

— Tom Riddle? — perguntou ele. — Esse...

— Era o nome dele, sim — falou Harry.

— Como? — perguntou Draco por fim. — Ele está aqui ou alguém está ajudando...

— Não sei — respondeu Harry, balançando a cabeça. — Mas ele é o Herdeiro, então certamente ele teria de estar aqui...

— Não necessariamente — falou Draco. — Ele é o Herdeiro de Sonserina... deve ter alguma relíquia de família ou alguma outra coisa que funcione tão bem quanto ele estar aqui.

— Uma relíquia de família? — perguntou Ron. — Tipo um anel ou algo assim?

— Sonserina tinha um medalhão — falou Hermione, deixando o livro de lado. Harry, que conhecia bem até demais o medalhão de Sonserina, estremeceu, mas franziu o cenho. Não sabia que o medalhão era conhecimento comum.

— Como sabia disso? — perguntou a ela ao mesmo tempo que Draco.

— Está em _Hogwarts: Uma História_ — disse ela, revirando os olhos. — Grifinória tinha uma espada, Corvinal tinha um diadema e Lufa-Lufa tinha uma taça.

— Como _você_ sabia? — perguntou Draco a Harry. Ele deu de ombros.

— Quem disse que eu sabia?

— Se não soubesse, não teria perguntado — falou Draco. — Se quer prova, é só olhar para o Weasley. — Ron, que ficara em silêncio, o olhou feio.

— Não acho que seja o medalhão — falou Harry. Draco franziu o cenho, parecendo pensar.

— Por que não? — perguntou Ron.

— Digamos que é um palpite — falou Harry.

— Por quê? — perguntou Hermione, curiosa, mas Harry se recusou a falar qualquer outra coisa. Ela pareceu desapontada, e ele tinha certeza de que ela iria para a biblioteca o quanto antes para ler sobre os objetos dos fundadores.

— Não é — falou Draco. — Pelo menos acho que não... — Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais branco. Por um momento, Harry perguntou-se se ele ia vomitar. — Eu acho que sei como meu pai está envolvido. — Ele certamente parecia que ia passar mal.

A mente de Harry entendeu um momento depois; o senhor Malfoy — se fosse acreditar em Padfoot e Moony, e Harry acreditava — fizera parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort durante a guerra. Quando ele fora derrotado por Harry há tanto tempo, seus seguidores teriam guardado qualquer coisa dele que pudessem, para se prepararem para seu retorno... Mas, então, durante o verão, depois da possessão e morte de Croaker, o Ministério fizera batidas nas casas de seus funcionários e associados. O senhor Malfoy teria coisas a esconder. Coisas que Dobby certamente conhecia. Coisas que Dobby podia ter decidido avisar Harry e Draco.

— Não necessariamente — disse Ron; obviamente, ele também pensara a mesma coisa. — Pode não ser um objeto nem uma relíquia. Pode ser apenas... você sabe, _ele_.

— Talvez — disse Draco. Ele parecia grato por Ron tentar tirar o nome de seu pai dessa história, mas não parecia acreditar. — Então, o que isso tem a ver com você não ter voltando com todo mundo ontem?

— Bem, Sirius ficou preocupado — falou Ron. Hermione e Draco pareceram um pouco surpresos, e Harry também ficou, por Ron ter adivinhado. — Eu não sei como você o convenceu, Harry; se fosse a minha mãe e fosse eu a ter um lunático me perseguindo, ela provavelmente me prenderia no meu quarto.

— Certamente ele está acostumado com isso a essa altura? — perguntou Draco.

— Ele _sabe_ que você voltou, né, Harry? — perguntou Hermione duramente.

— É claro que sabe — disse Harry, revirando os olhos. — Se eu tivesse fugido, ele teria me achado na sala de Defesa e me arrastado para casa. — E provavelmente amaldiçoaria Lockhart só pelo prazer disso, pensou Harry. Riu um pouco. — Ele não ficou feliz com isso, mas eu prometi que não ia procurar por problemas...

— Bem, isso é bom — falou Hermione brevemente.

— Eu que o diga; dá para imaginar o que aconteceria se Potter _fosse_ procurar problemas além de todos que conseguem encontrá-lo? — perguntou Draco.

 **-x-**

— Dá para acreditar que, depois de sete anos em Azkaban, dois fugindo, um julgamento que quase deu errado, achar que ia morrer no que acabou sendo um teste elaborado dos Aurores, morrer _de verdade_ por algumas horas e ter algumas conversas com Peter ainda por cima, eu ainda estou são, mas que um guri de doze anos está chegando muito perto de me deixar maluco?

— Tem conversado com Peter? — perguntou Marlene, erguendo os olhos da carta de Neville Longbottom. Ela lhe mandara uma carta depois de ele ter sido Selecionado no ano anterior para parabenizá-lo, e eles acabaram trocando cartas irregulares durante o semestre; nas férias de verão, acabavam se encontrando em St. Mungos.

A maior parte do tempo ele perguntava se ela tinha algum conselho sobre um feitiço específico ou como seus pais estavam, e na maior parte do tempo ela lhe contava sobre Frank e Alice e lhe enviava as embalagens dos doces que Alice costumava entregar a ele. Dessa vez foi um pouco diferente; Neville percebera que Harry não comparecera ao jantar da noite passada e lhe mandara uma carta hesitante para perguntar se era para ser assim e se Harry estava bem.

— Foi _isso_ que você ouviu? — perguntou Sirius. Ele virou sobre os calcanhares para ir para o outro lado, quase batendo o cotovelo em Monstro. Mas Monstro tinha anos de experiência lidando com seu mestre e desviou com facilidade. Ele se acomodou com seu jantar e uma única e rara cerveja amanteigada perto do fogo e ao lado da tapeçaria da família Black, com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Marlene não passava muito tempo ali para saber se esse era um hábito de Monstro, mas ele parecia tranquilo, e Sirius não falou nada. Dito isso, ela duvidava que ele sequer notara. — Voldemort pode estar lá com Harry _agora mesmo_ e nem saberíamos! No que eu estava pensando ao levá-lo de volta? Eu...

— O que Peter tinha a dizer? — perguntou Marlene.

— Nada importante. — Sirius parou de andar para olhar feio para ela, antes de se transformar em Padfoot. Mas ele não parecia saber o que fazer em sua forma canina; por um momento, Marlene achou que ele queria destruir uma das almofadas do sofá ou mastigar a tapeçaria, mas acabou pensando melhor e voltando a sua forma humana. Ele voltou a ir de um lado para o outro.

— Você disse algumas — falou ela. — É óbvio que tem algo que te faz voltar.

— Quando eu descobrir o que é, eu te aviso — disse ele, mal-humorado.

— Por que não manda uma carta para Remus? — sugeriu, tentando pensar em algo para distraí-lo.

— Remus concorda com Harry...

— Você me disse que ele não concordava, que ele só queria que você visse os dois lados... — Sirius parou para olhar feio para ela. Marlene voltou a olhar para a carta e fez um gesto para que ele continuasse.

— A _questão_ é que Dumbledore sabe e Snape sabe...

— E os amigos de Harry, certamente — falou ela. — Se ele for como você e James, e ele é, ele não vai conseguir ficar de boca fechada.

— ... e eles, então — explodiu Sirius —, e os outros professores, mas quem pode fazer qualquer coisa? Eles tentaram resolver essa história da Câmara antes e, ainda assim, quem chegou mais perto foi Harry com o livro de Reg! Como eles podem protegê-lo se nem sabem o que está acontecendo? Como eu posso protegê-lo se estou aqui e ele está...

— Peça a Robards para mandar Aurores para a escola — disse ela, dobrando a carta de Neville. Ela ia lê-la (as partes sobre o jantar em Hogwarts e a conversa que Neville tivera com Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça) para Alice e Frank no dia seguinte.

— Já pedi — falou ele. — E não podemos, porque não tem um caso lá e não podemos montar a guarda se o Conselho não aprovar. E por que pessoas como Lucius Malfoy iriam gastar dinheiro no pagamento de Aurores para proteger seus filhos de sangue-puro de um monstro que caça nascidos muggle?

— Se Draco continuar do lado de Harry, a proteção pode não ser uma péssima ideia — falou Marlene. — Você sempre pode usar de argumento.

Essa tinha sido a coisa errada a dizer. O rosto de Sirius ficou completamente inexpressivo e ele ficou em silêncio por um... dois... três... quatro... cinco segundos antes de abrir a boca, e Marlene se preparou para o que certamente seria uma resposta bastante mordaz quando Sirius piscou e rasgou o bolso na pressa de tirar o espelho de lá.

— Harry? — Sirius soara incrivelmente calmo, mas ela conseguia ver a tensão em seus ombros.

— Padfoot, oi. — Marlene ouviu Harry dizer. — Eu estava conversado com o pessoal, e Draco pensou que talvez seja uma relíquia? Tipo, se ele não está aqui pessoalmente, que talvez essa... essa _coisa_ permitisse que alguém abrisse a Câmara.

— Certo — disse Sirius, olhando para Marlene. Seus olhos estavam um pouco mais calmos. Ela sentiu seus lábios se erguerem um pouco.

— Então, eu estava pensando... Você pode ver se o medalhão está onde deveria estar? — Sirius chegou tão rápido do outro lado da sala, que ela achou que ele tinha aparatado. Monstro certamente o fizera; ele se materializou ao lado de Sirius, espiando uma das prateleiras de um armário enorme de vidro com todos os tipos de lixo que Marlene não acreditava que Sirius guardara ao limpar a casa; o retrato de sua mãe tinha sido condenado ao armário-quarto de Monstro, mas Sirius guardava broches velhos, joias e um espelho compacto verdadeiramente feio.

— Está aqui... ainda é... _ele_ — disse Sirius, e Monstro balançou a cabeça, olhando através do vidro. — Mas não é uma má ideia sobre relíquias. Talvez o anel?

— Aquele do recorte do jornal?

— Vai ver foi mesmo o anel que Reg circulou — disse Sirius. — Vou dar uma olhada na biblioteca aqui de casa, ver se consigo identificá-lo. Pode me mandar o recorte pela Hedwig?

— Vou pedir para Hermione fazer uma cópia — falou Harry. — Aí podemos procurar por aqui, também. — Os dedos de Sirius se contorceram ao redor do espelho e claramente seu rosto (que Marlene não conseguia ver) fez algo também, porque Harry suspirou. — Vou tomar cuidado — disse. — Prometo. — Sirius resmungou. — Enfim, preciso ir, tenho Quadribol. A gente se fala amanhã à noite.

— Certo — disse Sirius. — Tchau, garoto. — A resposta de Harry ecoou, e Sirius guardou o espelho. Seus olhos foram para o armário mais uma vez, antes de pousarem em Marlene.

— Medalhão? — perguntou ela.

— Não é nada. — Ele se sentou ao seu lado e correu os dedos pelas pontas do seu cabelo. — Desculpe por estar tão...

— Estressado? — ofereceu.

— Mmm. — Ele ficou em silêncio e murmurou: — Por que não pensei nisso antes? Relíquias. — Mas antes que Marlene pudesse responder, ele beijou sua testa e foi embora, presumidamente indo para a biblioteca para procurar o tal anel de que Harry falara.

 **-x-**

— Eu não lembro... Olá, alunos do primeiro ano — disse Lockhart, acenando para Ginny, Luna, as gêmeas Greengrass e os dois Andrew (Kirke e Higgs), parados perto de Padma Patil. O sorriso dele estava meio estranho e olhava ao redor, como se procurasse por ajuda. — Desculpe, mas os cartazes anunciavam para os alunos a partir do segundo ano...

— A finalidade desse seu clube, entretanto, é ensinar aos alunos como se defenderem. Os alunos do primeiro ano precisam dessas habilidades tanto quanto os outros, ou preciso lembrá-lo que o monstro de Sonserina já atacou um deles? — Snape entrou no Salão Principal, as vestes esvoaçando. Harry se sentiu quase aliviado por vê-lo; se ele estava aqui, não permitiria que Lockhart ensinasse idiotices. Até Ron parecia satisfeito. Draco parecia arrogante, e Harry perguntou-se se ele já sabia disso. — Fiquem — disse aos alunos do primeiro ano. — Mas espero que se esforcem para acompanhar o ritmo dos outros.

— Sim, senhor — disse a gêmea Greengrass Sonserina (a pequena) em voz baixa. Snape assentiu para ela.

— Sim, bem... Fico feliz que possam ficar, eu sempre achei ridículo que só alunos a partir do segundo ano pudessem... sim, bem. — Lockhart pigarreou. — Vocês todos me conhecem, é claro, e o Professor Snape; ele concordou ser meu assistente hoje... — Harry olhou para Snape, que parecia resistir à vontade de revirar os olhos. Harry não o culpava. — É muito gentil da parte dele, sim. Agora, sempre achei que a melhor forma de aprender é ao fazer, então vou dividi-los em duplas...

— _Depois_ — interrompeu Snape — de mostrar como desarmar um oponente.

Lockhart piscou para ele e sorriu.

— Estava chegando aí; o seu professor Snape é um pouco ansioso, acho. — Um grupo de garotas da Lufa-Lufa riu, e Snape pareceu um pouco enojado com a ideia de ser de alguém. — Agora, o feitiço é _Expelliarmus_ e o movimento da varinha... — Lockhart balançou a varinha rapidamente. — Então agora...

— Nós vamos demonstrar — falou Snape. Ele caminhou e os alunos abriram passagem para ele. Todos recuaram para abrir um círculo ao redor dele e de Lockhart, e Snape conjurou uma plataforma, enquanto Lockhart explicava a maneira correta de cumprimentar seu oponente. Ron se inclinou para perto de Harry.

— Espero que Snape faça ele pousar no...

— ... pedir; alguém tem alguma pergunta? — Draco abafou o riso, e Hermione lhes deu um olhar nada impressionado, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés para ver a plataforma. Silêncio foi a resposta de Lockhart, e ele se ajeitou e acenou uma mão para Snape, que assentiu. — Quando eu contar — disse. — Um, dois, três...

Snape conjurou seu feitiço com tanto entusiasmo quanto usava para chamar o nome de um aluno ou para dar o nome da poção que fariam na aula. Como esperado, Lockhart disse seu feitiço em voz alta e cheia de drama. O feitiço de Snape acertou primeiro e a varinha de Lockhart voou para a mão de Snape. Ron soltou uma comemoração baixinha, e Hermione pareceu desapontada. O feitiço de Lockhart passou por Hydrus e seus amigos e colidiu, inofensivo, com a parede de pedras.

— Muito bom — disse Lockhart, pressionando a lateral do corpo, onde o feitiço acertara. — Muito bom, uma demonstração fantástica, professor Snape. Só fique feliz por não ser um duelo de verdade; sinto em dizer que, se fosse um duelo sério, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

A única resposta de Snape foi devolver a varinha de Lockhart.

— Formem pares — falou Snape —, mas não comecem até termos nos garantido que escolheram os pares certos.

— Juntem-se! — disse Lockhart, sorrindo.

 _Continua._


	20. The Speaker

**Capítulo Vinte**

 **The Speaker**

 **(O Falante)**

— Um movimento mais veloz que isso, Weasley, ou vai arrancar o braço do senhor Longbottom...

Harry sorriu para Draco, enquanto Ron corava e Neville examinava o braço sem ser tão sutil quanto provavelmente esperara ser. Ron fez uma careta.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — disse Draco, e a varinha de Harry se mexeu, mas continuou em sua mão.

— Muito bem, senhor Malfoy, quase conseguiu; não tente arrastar tanto a pronúncia...

— _Expelliarmus_ — disse Harry, enquanto Draco fazia uma careta para Lockhart. A varinha de Draco foi ao chão, a alguns metros dele, com um som de madeira.

— Muito bem, Harry! — disse Lockhart, sorrindo. Ele pegou a varinha de Draco e a devolveu; Draco estava, Harry se divertiu ao notar, sendo perfeitamente educado novamente. — Muito bom, muito bom mesmo; quase tão bom quanto eu era nessa idade... Continue tentando, senhorita Granger, você parece estar perto de conseguir...

— Nada mal para um aluno do segundo ano — disse Fred, aparecendo ao lado de Harry, que sorriu. Draco o olhou feio e murmurou (apenas alto o bastante para Harry ouvir) o feitiço de novo, dessa vez com a varinha apontada para George. — Você...

— Ei! — Draco o desarmara, mas por muito pouco; em vez de cortar o ar, como a varinha de Lockhart fizera na demonstração de Snape, a de George pareceu escorregar para fora de sua mão. Fred avançou contra Draco, sorrindo, fingindo defender seu gêmeo.

— Weasley! — Snape se virara no momento errado.

— _Expelliarmus_ — disse Fred, calmo, e a varinha de Draco voou para fora de sua mão. — Rá! Gostou, professor? — A expressão de Snape dizia o contrário e ele abriu a boca, mas George foi mais rápido.

— Também estou sem palavras, professor. — Ele tinha pegado sua varinha e ido parar ao lado de Fred, com uma mão sobre o coração. — Feitiço perfeito, velho amigo; que movimento de varinha, que pegada...

Os olhos de Snape foram para Draco por um momento, parecendo procurar por qualquer ferimento — físicos ou ao seu orgulho, Harry não sabia —, antes de voltarem aos gêmeos. Ele crispou os lábios e virou sobre os calcanhares — tão naturalmente quanto sempre, mesmo com a perna —, indo incomodar Ginny e Luna. Quando Snape pediu, Ginny desarmou Luna com tanta facilidade quanto Fred desarmara Draco e virou-se para Snape com uma expressão arrogante, mas meio vaga, que Harry nunca a vira usar antes. A expressão de Snape se azedou e ele apontou para Hermione — que acabara sendo a dupla de Millicent Bulstrode —, que trocou de lugar com Ginny. Hermione parecia grata.

— ... é uma oferta tentadora, não é, George?

— É mesmo, Freddie, mas será que ele vai cumprir?

— É claro que vou — zombou Draco. — Desde que me devolvam minha varinha.

— Feito — disse Fred, apertando a mão de Draco. — Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, jovem Malfoy...

— Um prazer, de fato. E nada de falar pra ele.

— Não vou falar — respondeu Draco, revirando os olhos. Harry esperou até os gêmeos terem ido falar com Lee para erguer uma sobrancelha para Draco.

— Diga ao Weasley para procurar bombas de bostas em seu malão hoje, antes de ir dormir — disse Draco, apertando a ponte do nariz. — Prometi àqueles dois que colocaria uma lá.

— Certo! Ouçam, ouçam! — chamou Lockhart. — Vamos organizar alguns duelos agora que vocês já sabem o básico; alguém se volun... Senhor Malfoy, adorável. — Draco pareceu aterrorizado por um momento, até que percebeu que Lockhart falava com Hydrus, e começou a abafar o riso. — Eu sei; eu devia puni-lo por conversar em vez de lhe uma oportunidade tão maravilhosa, mas, bem, é quem eu sou.

Hydrus subiu na plataforma. Era óbvio que ele tentava parecer sarcástico, mas olhava para os alunos mais velhos — como Fred e George, um garoto alto que era o Apanhador da Lufa-Lufa e a amiga Monitora de Percy da Corvinal — com medo.

— E talvez...

 **-x-**

— Potter — disse Severus, porque os olhos de Lockhart iam de Crabbe para Goyle. Lockhart o olhou, parecendo surpreso, mas satisfeito. Potter olhava com raiva para Snape, e Draco também não parecia feliz, mas Weasley parecia esconder um sorriso ao incentivar Potter a ir para a plataforma.

Sim, melhor que fosse um desses quatro Grifinórios do que os outros; com essa história da Câmara, as pessoas já olhavam feio para a casa de Severus, e ele não queria aumentar ainda mais essa rivalidade ao permitir que Hydrus vencesse ou machucasse outro aluno, ou ao permitir que Hydrus se envergonhasse e ficasse bravo por perder para outro aluno. De verdade, por que o garoto não ficara de boca fechada para que Snape pudesse fazer Diggory e Clearwater duelarem, ou talvez tivesse feito os gêmeos Weasley se enfrentarem.

Suspirou. Ainda assim, era melhor Potter do que Draco — de quem Hydrus não precisava de mais motivos para desgostar —, e era melhor Potter do que Granger — que não precisava tentar o Herdeiro por ser uma nascida muggle capaz de vencer um sangue-puro —, e era melhor Potter do que Weasley — com quem Hydrus seria particularmente cruel por saber onde Draco passara o natal.

— Agora — disse Lockhart alegremente —, curvem-se... sim, isso mesmo, meninos, muito bem... — Severus viu a boca de Hydrus se mover e viu a de Potter se mover em resposta, mas não ouviu o que foi dito. — Agora, cada um para seu lado da plataforma. Na contagem de três; um, dois...

 **-x-**

— ... três!

— _Expelliarmus!_ — disse Harry, mas Hydrus saiu do caminho.

— Previsível, Harry! — disse Lockhart, e Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Hydrus deu um sorrisinho afetado, e Harry jurou que se vingaria de Snape de algum modo; bem quando Harry começava a achar que ele não era de todo ruim...

— _Petrificus Tot..._

— _Pedis offencio!_ — Hydrus tombou. — _Saponum!_ — adicionou só porque podia, e a expressão de Hydrus passou a ser uma de nojo cômico. Ele tossiu algumas bolhas cheias de espuma, e Harry sorriu. Ron parecia empolgado e muitos outros riam. — _Tar..._

— _Locomotor wibbly!_ — O feitiço saiu abafado (Hydrus ainda cuspia as bolhas), mas era rápido e certeiro. As pernas de Harry cederam sob seu peso, e ele quase bateu o rosto na plataforma. Hydrus, limpando a boca, levantou-se. Parkinson e Greengrass comemoraram, e os gêmeos vaiaram ruidosamente. — _Expelliarmus!_ — disse, e Harry se jogou para o lado. Tinha sido bem menos gracioso do que quando Padfoot fizera o mesmo ao duelar contra Tonks, mas o feitiço não acertou e era o que importava.

— _Torpeo!_ — disse Harry, sentando-se. O feitiço não acertou o braço da varinha de Hydrus, mas o outro, que se colou à lateral do corpo. — _Torpeo!_ — repetiu, e Hydrus pulou para sair do caminho, tentando usar outro feitiço de corpo-preso. O feitiço roçou no cabelo de Harry, mas, felizmente, errou. — _Ventus!_ — Hydrus caiu sobre a plataforma, deixando-o na altura de Harry. Achou que Lockhart disse alguma coisa. — _Exp..._

— _Serpensortia!_ — gritou Hydrus.

— _...elliarmus!_ — Uma cobra caiu da ponta da varinha bem quando ela voava para a mão de Harry. Sua vitória foi recebida com silêncio, causado pela cobra na plataforma. Apenas Hydrus e alguns outros Sonserinos não pareciam incomodados por ela, e eles estavam todos em silêncio por Hydrus ter perdido. Harry balançou a varinha, um sorrisinho nos lábios, e a jogou de volta para ele. Hydrus soluçou uma bolha, o que deixou as coisas ainda melhores. Harry sorriu, e a expressão de Hydrus se azedou.

— Ele — disse Hydrus, apontando para Harry, que o ignorou.

— _Finite_ — disse com a própria varinha e os efeitos do feitiço de pernas presas sumiram.

Quando ergueu os olhos, teve tempo de registrar duas coisas; a primeira, que Lockhart estava com a varinha em uma mão e usava a outra para conter Snape, insistindo para quem quisesse ouvir que ele dava conta da cobra; a segunda, que dita cobra deslizava na direção de Harry.

— _Machucar você, ah, ssssim_ — disse ela.

— Desculpe, _o quê?_ — perguntou Harry, olhando-a. A cobra parou a tempo do feitiço de Lockhart acertá-la; a cobra, entretanto, só foi jogada no ar com um sibilo que Harry _não_ entendeu, e pousou com um baque.

— _Falante_ — disse ela, e inclinou a cabeça na versão dos répteis do que Padfoot costumava fazer quando era um cachorro e estava interessado.

 **-x-**

— _Aparentemente_ — disse Harry. Ginny estava perto o bastante para ouvi-lo. A expressão de Harry (que tinha sido tão surpresa quanto a de todos os outros) mudara para um franzir curioso, como se ele estivesse pensando. Ela se focou nisso, no rosto dele, porque se focar em qualquer outra coisa significaria...

— _Desssculpe, falante, mas meu lançador essscolheu você..._ — A cobra se virou para indicar Malfoy, cuja expressão estava congelada numa mistura de horror e surpresa. A cobra soltou um sibilo que não parecia ter significado. Ginny estremeceu e se abraçou. As cobras não falavam (bem, falavam, mas apenas os ofidioglotas conseguiam entendê-las, e Ginny não era... Ginny _não podia_ ser uma ofidioglota). Era um dom das trevas, e Ginny era da Grifinória e... — _para machucar_ — continuou a cobra, e Ginny estremeceu —, _então machucar você é o que vou..._

— Você está bem? — murmurou Luna, colocando uma mão em seu braço, e Andrew Higgs olhou para ela, preocupado. Mais ninguém prestava atenção nela; estavam interessados demais em Harry e na cobra. _Eles_ não a entendiam.

— Bem — obrigou-se a dizer, mas provavelmente arruinou qualquer definição de "bem" ao sair correndo pelas portas tão logo se livrou da multidão.

 _Tom!_ , gritou em sua cabeça. Ele estivera ali antes e a ajudara a desarmar Luna, mas ele tinha ido embora, dizendo que estava cansado, e ela esperava que ele não estivesse cansado agora; precisava conversar com ele e o diário estava lá no sétimo andar. _Tom?!_

 _Ginny, você parece aflita. O que aconteceu?_

 **-x-**

— _Desssculpe, falante, mas meu lançador essscolheu você para machucar_ , _então machucar você é o que vou..._

Harry estava vagamente ciente de Snape ter dito algo e da cobra sumir. Harry procurou por Snape na multidão e ficou surpreso ao ver que ele tinha a mesma expressão surpresa que Hydrus. Harry olhou ao redor; Snape e Hydrus não eram os únicos. Todos os presentes no Salão Principal pareciam descrentes ou assustados, e Harry viu um cabelo longo e vermelho — o cabelo de Ginny — desaparecer pela porta. A cabeça cheia de cachos de Hermione a seguiu.

Então, tudo o que conseguiu ver foi uma mão pálida de um lado e uma coberta de sardas do outros, e Ron mandando Percy sair do caminho ao, literalmente, arrastar Harry para fora da plataforma e, depois, do Salão Principal.

— Você é um ofidioglota e não falou nada? — exigiu saber Ron assim que estavam seguros na biblioteca; obviamente, os amigos de Harry estavam ansiosos demais para esperarem até estarem no Salão Comunal. Felizmente, a biblioteca estava vazia, porque todo mundo estava no térreo, provavelmente ouvindo Lockhart levar o crédito por ter se livrado da cobra.

— Não sei o que isso significa — falou Harry —, mas acho que posso falar com cobras... — Draco revirou os olhos.

— É exatamente o que significa, Potter, e se tivesse lido aquele dicionário...

— Duvido que estaria lá...

— Eu pareço um muggle, Potter? É um dicionário _bruxo_ , é claro que está lá...

— Malfoy, cale a boca — disse Ron, chutando-o. — Harry, você tem ideia do que acabou...

— É claro que não tem — disse Draco. — Ele alguma vez tem...

— Vão achar que você é o Herdeiro. Eu sei que não é — adicionou rapidamente —, e que é o Você-Sabe-Quem por trás de tudo, mas ofidioglossia é das _trevas_ e agora mesmo, lá embaixo, pareceu que você mandou a cobra atacar o Malfoy... — Draco assentiu, solene.

— O quê? — Harry franziu o cenho para eles. — Não, ela disse que eu era um falante, a mesma palavra que o cavalo-do-lago usou, que engraçado — Draco não parecia nem um pouco divertido —, e aí ela me disse que seu lançador queria me machucar e que ela ia me machucar...

— Mas não foi o que pareceu — disse Ron. Apesar de seu tom ser paciente, ele parecia tenso. — Não conseguimos entender nem uma palavra...

— Conseguiu me entender — disse Harry, ainda franzindo o cenho. — Só não a cobra...

— Não, Harry, porque você estava falando _ofidioglossia..._

— Não foi o que _acabamos_ de dizer? — perguntou Draco.

— Mas eu... vocês não me entenderam... — Draco parecia prestes a dizer algo mordaz e sarcástico, então Harry parou de falar e tentou entender tudo. Ron e Draco pareciam um pouco abalados. — Bem — disse por fim —, pelo menos uma coisa boa saiu disso tudo; Lockhart estava certo.

— Isso é algo bom? — perguntou Draco ao mesmo tempo em que Ron bufava e dizia:

— É, tá bom, Harry. Lockhart estava certo? Você bateu a cabeça durante o duelo...

— Eu acho que o monstro _é_ uma cobra. É por isso que eu consigo ouvir quando mais ninguém parece ouvir.

 **-x-**

 _Doce Ginny, não deve se preocupar com essas coisas; como Sonserino, ser capaz de conversar com cobras me parece um talento maravilhoso. Simplesmente significa que você é especial. E não pode ser de todo das trevas, não se Harry Potter consegue._

 _Você está certo_ , pensou Ginny, prendendo-se a essa ideia. _Você está certo, obrigada, Tom, não sei o que faria se não pudesse falar com..._

— Ginny! — Hermione apareceu na ponta do corredor, ofegando e apertando as costelas. — O que... Por que foi embora? Você está bem?

— Bem — respondeu, engolindo em seco. — Só surpresa.

— Eu que o diga. — Hermione mordeu o lábio, parecendo perdida em pensamentos. Seus olhos brilharam. — O professor Lockhart estava certo! _Tem_ que ser uma cobra...

— O que tem que ser? — perguntou Ginny, sabendo que Tom também escutava.

— O monstro de Sonserina; é por isso que Harry tem escutado, porque é uma cobra! — Ela levou as mãos à boca. — Então deve ser a ofidioglossia que permite que o Herdeiro a controle... ainda pode ser uma relíquia, mas parece mais provável que seja uma habilidade herdada, passada através dos anos... Minha nossa.

— O quê?

— Bem, as outras pessoas vão chegar à mesma conclusão ou a algo parecido, mas elas não sabem o que nós sabemos, só sabem que _Harry_ é ofidioglota, então vão achar que é ele, e eu ainda saí correndo atrás de você, mas acho que ninguém te viu, então vão achar que eu fugi dele...

Hermione falava tão rápido, que Ginny demorou um momento para entender suas palavras.

— O que você sabe que mais ninguém sabe? — perguntou, curiosa.

— É claro — disse Hermione, dando um tapa na própria testa. — Você não estava lá na outra noite. Durante o natal, Harry encontrou o Herdeiro... — Tom fez algo que mandou uma pontada de dor pela cabeça de Ginny. Pressionou a têmpora com uma careta — em livro velho. É... oh, Ginny, é o Você-Sabe-Quem! — Um tremor de medo correu por ela.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Ele frequentava Hogwarts há cinquenta anos, quando a abriu pela primeira vez, mas de algum modo ele está fazendo isso de novo... Ah, espero que não seja _através_ do Harry de algum modo, ele teria dito se tivesse sentido algo na cicatriz...

— Ele estava na Ala Hospitalar na noite em que Colin foi petrificado — disse Ginny. — E estava comigo quando encontramos a Madame Nora...

— Certo, certo — murmurou Hermione. Ela ergueu os olhos, que não estavam totalmente focados. — Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Bem — repetiu Ginny, estupefata demais para pensar em outra palavra.

— A gente se vê no jantar. Preciso da biblioteca.

 _Continua._


	21. The Heir's Heir

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

 **The Heir's Heir**

 **(O Herdeiro do Herdeiro)**

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, rumores de que Harry era o Herdeiro de Sonserina já tinham se espalhado pela escola e tomado o controle da mente dos outros alunos.

Um grupo de Lufos rasgaram a mochila de Harry quando o viram no corredor para que um deles — aparentemente um nascido muggle — pudesse fugir, e Ron conseguiu uma detenção por socar Cormac McLaggen durante o almoço por fazer uma pergunta que nenhum dos amigos de Harry queria repetir.

O jantar foi tranquilo; apenas Draco e Ginny se sentaram com Harry; Hermione estava na biblioteca com Ron (os dois tinham decido para encher pratos de comida antes de desaparecerem de novo) e os outros Grifinórios mantinham sua distância, com exceção do time de Quadribol, que lhe deu tapinhas nas costas ao passarem por ele e se sentarem um pouco depois de Draco para conversar sobre a próxima partida em voz baixa. Harry não conseguiu se forçar a se juntar a eles e, em vez disso, manteve a cabeça baixa e tentou ignorar os murmurinhos que lhe eram muito claros, graças à sua audição Animaga.

Harry supôs que não era uma completa surpresa se ver levado até o escritório de Dumbledore depois da sobremesa por uma professora McGonagall de lábios crispados. Perguntou-se se ela também acreditava nos rumores.

— Oi, Fawkes — disse Harry e recebeu um canto doentio em resposta; supôs que era a semana da queima.

— Sente-se, Potter — disse ela, indicando a cadeira. — O diretor logo se juntará a nós. — Harry se sentou, e ela se provou certa; Dumbledore chegou poucos minutos depois deles e ofereceu uma bala de limão a Harry ao se sentar.

— Não, obrigado — falou Harry.

— Por mais admirável que a lealdade deles seja — falou Dumbledore com uma sobrancelha erguida —, talvez você queira sugerir que o senhor Malfoy cuide de você a uma distância maior; ele quase foi esmagado pela escada agora mesmo.

— Devo...

— Deixe-o, Minerva — disse o diretor, escolhendo uma bala de limão para si. — Harry precisa de seus amigos no momento, eles só precisam ter mais cuidado. — Com isso, Dumbledore presenteou Harry com um sorriso.

— Não perdem tempo — murmurou ela, mas continuou onde estava.

— Acho que ficou sabendo de ontem — falou Harry.

— Acredito que já conversamos sobre segredos, ou melhor, a falta de segredos em Hogwarts — falou Dumbledore. — E eu, apesar de não saber muitas coisas, tenho a tendência a ouvir todos os tipos de coisas. — Harry, incerto se tomaria uma bronca ou se seria reconfortado, ficou em silêncio. — Antes de mais nada, você está bem?

— Claro — respondeu, dando de ombros. McGonagall soltou um som irritado.

— Potter — disse ela.

— Dada as circunstâncias, estou tão bem quanto possível — falou ele sem olhá-los. Olhava para os tênis. — Estou tendo o melhor dos dias? Não. Podia ser pior? Acho que sim. — Olhou para os dois. McGonagall estava com a boca aberta, como se quisesse dizer algo, e Dumbledore parecia pensativo. — Sabe por quê? — perguntou depois de uma pausa.

— Por que o quê, Harry? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Por que eu consigo... você sabe. Falar com as cobras. — Harry estava ciente de que McGonagall o olhava com pena, não por conseguir ver, mas por sentir o cheiro. Era um cheiro enjoativo.

— Eu não tenho respostas — falou Dumbledore. — Apenas suposições. — Harry esperou. — Minha melhor suposição, nesse momento, é que naquela noite em que Voldemort tentou te matar, quando ainda era um bebê, ele transferiu acidentalmente algumas de suas habilidades a você...

— Então, eu meio que sou o Herdeiro de Sonserina, já que eu — Harry torceu o nariz — herdei suas habilidades.

— Por magia, não por sangue — disse Dumbledore gentilmente.

— Mas é através da ofidioglossia que acontece — falou. — Ou pelo menos é o que achamos.

— Mesmo?

— Achamos que é uma cobra. É por isso que eu consigo ouvir, mas os outros não...

— Uma explicação bastante lógica. — Dumbledore estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro atrás de sua mesa. — Uma em que não pensei, mas considerando a raridade desse dom...

— Então eu poderia ser...

— Você pode ponderar as complicações de habilidades mágicas herdadas e suas aplicabilidades depois, Albus — disse McGonagall sucintamente.

— É claro — falou ele, inclinando a cabeça na direção dela. Lentamente, mas ainda pensativo, ele voltou a sua cadeira. — Suponho que o verdadeiro assunto, Harry, é para onde vamos daqui.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Harry.

— Não consigo pensar em nada que resolva seu problema — falou Dumbledore. Harry balançou a cabeça; ele, seus amigos e Padfoot também não conseguiram. — Os rumores são inevitáveis e alguns alunos mais ousados podem te atacar por medo...

— Eu sei — disse Harry.

— Esse comportamento _não_ será tolerado — falou McGonagall, firme. — Eu os farei aparar o campo de Quadribol com uma tesoura de unha, senhor Potter, posso garantir. — Harry conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco, certo de que nunca deduraria alguém a ela por causa disso, mesmo que o atacassem de verdade. Ela assentiu.

— Mas a verdade é que eles estão assustador, e as pessoas que estão assustadas podem ser perigosas — disse Dumbledore. — Eu não quero vê-lo em perigo, Harry, e por isso devo perguntar se tem certeza de que quer continuar em Hogwarts.

— Eu sempre estou em perigo, senhor. — _Ou é o que parece_ , pensou. — Dou conta. — Dumbledore não pareceu surpreso, mas parecia um pouco triste e não respondeu. — Se for isso — falou —, eu tenho uma redação que preciso...

— Na verdade, Harry, preciso tomar mais um pouco de seu tempo. — Harry voltou a se sentar e esperou, curioso. — O Conselho Diretor sempre procura um motivo para me afastar — disse quase alegremente. — E acho que eles decidiram que essa história da Câmara pode ser o argumento necessário... — Sua alegria sumiu e sua expressão ficou séria. — Ouvi alguns rumores durante o natal, mas parece que tudo se aquietou na última semana. — Pausou e olhou para McGonagall. — Ainda não sabemos se isso é algo bom ou não.

— Por que está me contando isso? — perguntou Harry.

— Da última vez, os ataques só pararam porque Tom não podia arriscar se expor depois de ter ido tão longe para esconder seu envolvimento. Dessa vez, nada do tipo aconteceu e, por isso...

— Haverá mais ataques — disse Harry. McGonagall crispou os lábios. — É o que acha, certo?

— É o mais provável — disse Dumbledore pesadamente. — É claro que estamos fazendo o que podemos para manter os alunos seguros, mas...

— ... mas isso não significa que estejam — terminou Harry e, então, deu-se conta do que tinha dito. — Desculpe, eu...

— Não há por que se desculpa, caro menino — disse Dumbledore, balançando uma mão. — Você está, infelizmente, correto. — Suspirou. — E temo que o próximo ataque resultará em meu afastamento da escola.

— Isso seria idiotice — falou Harry, cruzando os braços. — Ninguém do Conselho tem tanta chance de encontrar Riddle quanto você...

— Pode ser que você encontre — falou Dumbledore suavemente. Harry piscou. — _Não_ estou — disse, severo — sugerindo que você deixe tudo de lado para encontrá-lo, Harry. Como disse antes, não quero vê-lo em perigo...

— Eu sempre...

— Você mencionou — falou Dumbledore gentilmente. — O que estou sugerindo, é que Tom pode ser atraído por você. Ele é perspicaz e talentoso, mas ele sempre teve uma infeliz necessidade de ser reconhecido. Ele vai querer que alguém saiba que isso tudo foi por causa dele.

— Acha que ele vai se deixar ser capturado? — perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho.

— Não — falou Dumbledore, balançando a cabeça. — Mas acho, e sei que você teve pensamentos similares, que ele pode procurar você. — Harry assentiu lentamente. Era algo em que tinha pensado. — Seja para se vangloriar ou...

— Seja pela profecia — disse Harry em voz baixa. McGonagall soltou um som baixinho e questionador, mas Dumbledore balançou a cabeça para ela.

— Talvez. — A palavra pesou no escritório, brusca, mas não tão aterrorizante quanto Harry acharia ser antes. Engoliu em seco e assentiu. — Eu sei, Harry, que você fez suas promessas a Sirius... — Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Dumbledore apenas sorriu como quem sabe das coisas. — De que contará a ele qualquer desenvolvimento ou perigo. Eu peço o mesmo e, se eu for afastado pelo Conselho, quero que procure a Minerva.

— E aí, o quê? — perguntou. — Fico sem fazer nada?

— Eu suspeito que, nas próximas semanas, com esses rumores e sabendo quem é o Herdeiro, você possa se sentir solitário e responsável — os olhos de Dumbledore estavam tristes —, mas não está sozinho nisso, Harry, e não é sua responsabilidade...

— Eu nunca disse isso — protestou Harry.

— Sirius disse — falou Dumbledore. Sua barba se moveu sobre um fraco sorriso.

— Ele te disse isso? — perguntou Harry, duvidoso. Achava que as coisas entre Padfoot e Dumbledore ainda estavam... bem, não achava que Padfoot diria esse tipo de coisa a Dumbledore.

— Eu acho, Harry, que você subestima até onde Sirius está disposto a ir para te manter seguro. Quanto mais olhos, melhor, foram as palavras dele, acredito. — Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam. — Se descobrir ou suspeitar de alguma coisa, eu gostaria de saber, _porque_ — disse, erguendo um dedo — quero que meus alunos estejam seguros, Harry. Todos eles. — Os olhos de Dumbledore encontraram os de Harry, que tentou manter o contato, até que ficou demais.

— Sim, senhor — disse Harry por fim.

— Muito bem. Agora, acredito que você disse ter uma redação para escrever.

— Sim, senhor — repetiu.

— Vá em frente, então — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. Harry saiu do escritório e quase trombou com Draco ao sair da escada; só parou a tempo porque Draco saiu do caminho e tirou a capa.

— Você demorou — disse, guardando a capa nas vestes.

— Você quase foi esmagado — retorquiu Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Eu... quase... Quem te contou?

— Dumbledore — respondeu, e Draco fez uma careta.

— Eu _sabia_ que ele viu — falou. — Não tenho nem ideia de como, já que eu estava embaixo da capa, mas eu fiquei com a impressão...

— Ron ainda está na biblioteca? — perguntou Harry.

— É claro; alguém tem que ficar de olho na Granger até resolvermos essa história da Câmara. Quer ir encontrar com eles ou...

— Salão Comunal — disse, balançando a cabeça. — Não quero que joguem livros em mim por ser o Herdeiro. — Revirou os olhos, e a expressão de Draco ficou tensa. Ele abriu a boca e a fechou novamente. Harry não se importava com o silêncio. Sua conversa com Dumbledore lhe dera muito no que pensar.

— Então, o que eles queriam? — perguntou Draco por fim, quando passaram pelo Buraco do Retrato.

— Hmm? — Os olhos de Harry estavam na escada; pelo menos um terço das pessoas que estavam no Salão Comunal tinham ido para os dormitórios quando Harry e Draco chegaram, e Harry não achava que Draco era o motivo. Apenas Percy e alguns outros alunos mais velhos ficaram, perdidos demais em seus estudos para notá-lo, e Ginny, que franzia o cenho para o fogo.

— Dumbledore, Potter. Não imagino que ele tenha te chamado para perguntar o que comeu no jantar... que não foi muito — adicionou, desaprovador.

— Ele queria conversar sobre ontem, se certificar de que quero ficar aqui, me oferecer apoio... o de sempre. Mas ele acha que estamos certos. Que talvez seja ofidioglossia que permite o Herdeiro entrar na Câmara e controlar o monstro.

— Perguntou a ele por que você tem? — perguntou Draco, enquanto se sentavam (numa concordância muda) nas poltronas no canto mais distante. Triste, Harry supôs que esse era um bônus de todos terem medo deles; não teriam mais de se preocupar em encontrar lugares vagos.

— Ele supôs que consegui com Voldemort — disse em voz baixa, apesar de Ginny ser a única perto o bastante para ouvi-los e ela ainda olhava para o fogo. — Que naquela noite em que ele morreu, ele... sei lá, me deu parte de seus poderes ou algo assim. — Fez uma careta. — De certa forma, eu _sou_ o Herdeiro, porque herdei esses poderes de alguém da linhagem...

— Mas só magicamente — falou Draco, assim como Dumbledore. — Não foi por sangue.

— Mas se estivermos certos e a ofidioglossia _for_ o segredo da Câmara e do monstro, que diferença isso faz?

— Mas você não está atacando as pessoas — disse Draco. — Você _sabe_ disso, certo?

— Eu sei — disse, chutando-o.

— Bom — fungou Draco. — Agora, quais são as minhas chances de te convencer a me explicar a redação de Transfiguração?

— Não é isso que Ron está fazendo com Hermione? Você podia ter ido com eles em vez esperar...

— Acho que Transfiguração é a última coisa na cabeça da Granger — disse Draco suavemente, mas Harry sentiu o cheiro da evasão. — Além do mais, você é melhor.

— Certo — disse. Draco pareceu satisfeito e fui buscar suas coisas no dormitório, enquanto Harry se recostava em sua poltrona e tentava pensar se tinha ficado sozinho desde que revelara ser Voldemort por trás de tudo. Cerrou os olhos para Draco (que estava no alto da escada) quando percebeu que não, estivera. Draco e Ron (e possivelmente Hermione) tinham se juntado para lhe fazer companhia e mantê-lo seguro, do mesmo jeito que ele, Ron e Draco tinham se juntado para cuidar de Hermione.

— Por que está sorrindo? — perguntou Draco.

— Não estou — falou, fazendo uma carranca na mesma hora.

— Certo — disse Draco depois de uma pausa. — Bem, dê uma olhada nisso, pode ser?

 **-x-**

— Com cuidado, Ginny — avisou Tom ao ajustar o cenário mental que criara na mente de Ginny; uma das poltronas tremia e sua própria aparência sumiu por um momento.

— Desculpe — disse ela, ainda sentada na própria poltrona. Ela parecia incerta, mas Tom estava concentrado demais em outras coisas para tentar descobrir o que a incomodava. — Então, como você disse estar fazendo isso?

— Eu não sei — mentiu Tom. — Eu só achei que, em vez de só ouvir minha voz, eu poderia tentar criar um lugarzinho nosso na sua cabeça, onde você possa me ver e eu possa ver você. É como estar no diário sem estar. — A mente de Ginny era tão boa quanto o diário; tão vazia quanto as páginas de seu diário e igualmente receptiva.

— Mas como? — perguntou ela, parecendo impaciente.

— Do mesmo jeito que fiz com o diário, acho — disse, dando de ombros. — Ou talvez só criei a mim mesmo e sua mente fez o resto. — Não tinha sido assim, é claro, mas não machucaria deixar Ginny pensar isso. — Não me surpreenderia — disse suavemente, sentando-se no braço da poltrona da mente dela. — Você é verdadeiramente incrível. — Correu os dedos pelo cabelo longo e ficou surpreso ao notar que a sensação era a mesma aqui, na cabeça dela, e no diário. Ela soltou um som baixinho e satisfeito, mas o franzir não sumiu.

— Mas eu tenho que sumir quando visito o diário — disse, muito mais calma. Tom fez um som para mostrar que concordava. — Mas agora mesmo ainda estou no Salão Comunal.

— Sim.

— Mas aí as pessoas não vão perceber? Devo estar muito parada, sem fazer nada, então...

Como era possível que ela fosse tão consciente de algumas coisas, mas completamente ignorante de todo o resto? _Estou tentando ajudar Harry Potter a encontrar o Herdeiro de Sonserina, Tom, você não sabe quem pode ser, sabe?_ , mas depois ela se perguntava o que as pessoas pensariam se ficasse muito quieta e parada. Tom só estava feliz por saber que ela estaria morta em algumas semanas.

Reconsiderou a pergunta. Podia dizer a verdade; que ele estava dando conta, que ela se mexia a cada poucos minutos — coçando o nariz, cruzando as pernas e coisas assim — e que ele estava vagamente ciente de quem estava por perto — mais por ouvir do que por ver —, mas suspeitava que Ginny entraria em pânico e não havia como prever os danos que isso causaria ao delicado cenário mental que criara, e ele realmente achava que não estava na hora de testar o controle que tinha sobre seu corpo e mente para ver se conseguiria dominá-la quando ela estava acordada e alerta. E se ela ganhasse?

— Eu... não tinha pensado nisso. — Deixou que seus dedos caíssem do cabelo dela. — Eu estava tão ansioso para tentar, que...

— Talvez não aqui — disse ela. A versão mental dela se levantou e olhou para o cenário. — Como eu saio? — perguntou.

— É só pedir — disse ele e permitiu que o cenário mental sumisse. Sentiu a mente de Ginny tomar o controle dos olhos, dos ouvidos, dos braços e das pernas, afastando-o ao fazê-lo. Não achava que ela percebeu que ele estava lá, mas ela também não sabia pelo que procurar. Tom permitiu-se afundar no fundo da mente dela, que começava a parecer com seu canto favorito do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

 _Harry e Draco voltaram_ , disse ela.

 _É mesmo?_ , perguntou Tom, apesar de saber perfeitamente bem disso. Ouvira quando eles chegaram, através dos ouvidos dela, enquanto ela conversava em seu cenário mental. _Imagino sobre o que o diretor queria conversar com ele_. Imaginava mesmo. O mais provável era que Dumbledore só estivesse preocupado com o menino, mas Harry Potter incomodava Tom. Ele era intrometido, mas aparentemente bastante engenhoso — afinal, ele conseguira ligar a família de Tom à Sonserina, algo que o próprio Tom demorara quase um ano —, e Tom apenas sabia que ele faria seu melhor para interferir assim que tivesse a chance.

E apesar de ele só ter doze anos, achar que Quadribol era a melhor coisa do mundo e ter escolhido os Weasley, sangues-ruins e traidores de sangue como amigos, Tom não ia subestimá-lo. Ele não era tão inteligente quanto Tom tinha sido nessa idade, mas ele tinha boas notas (se é que podia acreditar nas respostas dele quando Granger o incomodava sobre resultados) e derrotara a versão mais velha de Tom duas vezes.

Teria de lidar com Harry Potter, ou pelo menos distrai-lo até estar forte o bastante para se livrar dele permanentemente. Era uma pena que ele soubesse que Tom era o responsável, se não Tom tentaria usar a história de Hagrid de novo.

 _Acha que falaram sobre ontem? Sobre sua... sobre as cobras?_ Ginny claramente ainda estava incomodada com isso. Tom não entendi o porquê; era um dom valioso e impressionante. Só era uma pena que _ela_ acabara tendo-o. Hydrus Malfoy, por mais pretensioso que fosse, teria um uso muito melhor ao dom. As coisas teriam ficado muito mais interessantes no duelo contra Potter.

E essa era outra coisa; como Potter conseguira ter _esse_ dom em particular fugia à compressão de Tom. Ofidioglossia — em todos os casos que conhecia (e não eram tantos assim) — só era herdada pelo sangue. Tom até começava a temer que sua versão mais velha pudesse... que ele e Harry Potter pudessem ser... _parentes_.

— ... eu _sou_ o Herdeiro — disse Harry Potter em voz baixa ali perto —, porque herdei esses poderes de alguém da linhagem...

— Mas só magicamente — falou Malfoy. — Não foi por sangue.

Agora, _isso_ era interessante.

 _Acha que consegui o meu por magia?,_ perguntou Ginny. Tom conseguia sentir que ela mordia o lábio.

 _Eu não sei, Ginny_ , disse e tentou não soar impaciente. _Agora shiu, talvez eles expliquem melhor._ Felizmente, ela não discutiu nem respondeu. Tom aguçou a audição de Ginny. Perdera parte da conversa, graças a interrupção.

— Mas você não está atacando as pessoas — disse Malfoy. — Você _sabe_ disso, certo?

— Eu sei.

Tom nunca gostou muito do natal, mas imaginou que sentia o que as pessoas sentiriam se o natal chegasse mais cedo. Desculpou-se com Ginny, dizendo que estava cansado, e voltou ao diário. Tinha uma ideia.

 _Continua._


	22. Head Hunting

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

 **Head Hunting**

 **(Caça à Cabeça)**

— Precisamente o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts, Black? — Sirius olhou para Crouch por cima do ombro. Além de um cumprimento abrupto, um olhar ocasional, a percepção de que Crouch estava particularmente pálido nos últimos dias e a conclusão de que não se importava, Sirius ignorava o outro homem, que fazia o mesmo. Seu olhar era inquietante. — Ouvi rumores...

— Bastante informativos e confiáveis, os rumores — disse Sirius, olhando para o oceano enquanto o barco balançava sobre uma onda. Wellington, sentado à frente, balançou; pelo seu cheiro, Sirius sabia que ele abafava uma risada.

— Engraçado. — Crouch não parecia se divertir. — Eu sei que você sabe, Black, seu afilhado está lá...

— Você assume que as crianças sabem o que está acontecendo — falou Sirius.

— A sua sabe? Fiquei sabendo pelo Conselho que o Herdeiro de Sonserina voltou, e na semana passada mesmo você conversava sobre a Câmara Secreta com outro Auror...

— Então por que está me perguntando? — perguntou, voltando a olhar por cima do ombro. Nunca soubera que Crouch era tão tagarela. Não gostava disso. Queria abaixar as orelhas e deixar os pelos da nuca ouriçados. — Você já parece muito bem informado.

— Eu queria a opinião de um Auror — falou. — É óbvio que magia das trevas está envolvida, o que me faz pensar o que ou _quem_...

— Os Aurores não estão envolvidos, senhor Crouch — intrometeu-se Wellington.

— Eu sei que você sabe — disse Crouch, usando um dedo para cutucar Sirius.

— Honestamente — falou Sirius —, e não quero ser desrespeitoso, mas eu não sei por que seria da sua conta; seu Departamento certamente não está envolvido.

— Estou preocupado com os alunos, como todos estamos, é só. — Sirius cerrou os olhos.

— Estou certo de que se for conversar com Dumbledore, então, ele ficará feliz em te dar mais informação.

— Não posso procurar o Dumbledore — murmurou Crouch. Sirius franziu o cenho. O barco, finalmente, bateu levemente contra o cais na costa, e Sirius se levantou. Wellington usou um feitiço para estabilizar o barco, e eles desembarcaram. Ele e Wellington estavam indo para o ponto de Aparatação quando uma mão segurou a manga das vestes de Sirius. — É Ele, Black? É o Lorde das Trevas?

— Por que não pergunta ao Conselho? — retorquiu Sirius, soltando-se. — Estou certo de que eles sabem mais do que eu. — Felizmente, Crouch não tentou segui-los. Sirius aparatou Wellington e apareceram na rua ao lado da cabine telefônica do Ministério.

— Ele não costuma ser assim, né? — perguntou Wellington. Ele parecia desgostoso e apertou os números sem pensar; seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Sirius o tempo todo.

— Ele sempre foi de dar trabalho — falou, encostando-se na lateral da cabine quando ela começou a descer. — Eu não pensaria nada demais...

— Mas aquilo... bem no final, quando ele te segurou...

— O filho dele foi um Comensal da Morte — disse. — É por isso que ele sempre visita Azkaban; para ver o túmulo. — Isso nunca fizera sentido para Sirius; Crouch só visitara seu filho na prisão uma vez quando ele estava vivo, e eles não se gostavam. — Acho que os rumores e os Dementadores podem ter o afetado hoje, e é claro que ele _adoraria_ resolver tudo; pode voltar a ser o Subsecretário, sentir que está por dentro das coisas. — Mas mesmo enquanto dizia isso, algo incomodava Sirius. Deixou de lado quando a cabine chegou ao Átrio. — Mas eu que não ia dar corda.

— Mas foi ele que não...

— Sim, foi. — Sirius entrou no Átrio, o Auxiliar em mãos para mostrá-lo a Eric, o segurança. Wellington o seguiu, silencioso.

 **-x-**

Tom entrou na mente de Ginny que, na mesma hora, pareceu se iluminar.

 _Tom._

 _Ginny_ , respondeu ele, cauteloso; ela não o chamara nem tentara descobrir se ele estava ali; ela sabia. Era uma Oclumência muito básica, ser capaz de perceber uma presença em sua mente — de fato, a maioria das pessoas sabia instintivamente —, mas Ginny nunca tinha percebido e era claro que ela preparara isso tudo, talvez até inconscientemente. Investigou nas camadas superficiais de seus pensamentos e encontrou dor, culpa e teimosia. Era bastante interessante. Tom não gostou. _Qual o problema?_ , perguntou. Ele tentou ver através dos olhos dela, mas não conseguiu, não sem que precisasse usar força; partes da mente de Ginny restringiam seu acesso.

 _Estou doente, cansada e atordoada_ , disse ela, petulante. Tom se arrependeu imediatamente da sua escolha de hora; Ginny era mais irritante que o normal quando estava assim. _Você foi embora tão rápido da outra vez, que parece que algo rompeu. Minha cabeça dói muito._ Isso explicava as defensas mentais; ele provavelmente _tinha_ rompido alguma coisa em sua pressa para voltar ao diário para planejar, e a cabeça de Ginny estava ocupada se curando. Ela provavelmente nem sabia.

 _Ginny, eu não tinha ideia!_ E era verdade. _Eu sinto tanto._ Não sentia. _Há quanto tempo está assim?_

 _Eu já disse_ , falou ela, irritada. _Desde que você foi embora. Percy me levou até a Ala Hospitalar, mas eu quase nem conseguia andar, e a Madame Pomfrey disse que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para ajudar..._ É claro que não; ela não era uma Curandeira da Mente. Mas Tom não falou nada; achava que Ginny não ia reagir bem. _Então tive que ficar na cama, e agora está começando a melhorar, mas demorou dias._

 _Coitadinha_ , disse Tom na sua voz mais gentil e tentou parecer triste. _Eu realmente não sabia que isso ia acontecer..._

 _Eu sei._ O tom bravo tinha saído de sua voz, mas sua mente ainda estava tensa. _Mas tenho pensado._

 _Sobre?_

 _Sobre você estar na minha cabeça. Acho que não quero mais que você faça isso._ Mais do que tudo agora, Tom conseguia sentir a culpa dela. _Eu sei que você não quis me machucar, mas machucou e eu não conseguia sair daquele Salão Comunal mental que você criou. E se eu tivesse ficado presa na minha cabeça..._

 _Como eu estou preso no diário?_ , perguntou Tom suavemente.

 _Eu sei que você odeia estar preso no diário, mas vou achar outro jeito, eu só... dói tanto..._

 _Vamos trabalhar nisso, então. Vou aprender a não te machucar mais..._

 _Você acabou de dizer que não tinha ideia do que fez, então não dá pra você controlar_ , lembrou ela, e Tom _odiava_ quando ela fazia coisas assim e o prendia — sem saber — às coisas que ele tinha dito.

 _E as suas aulas?_ , perguntou. Ficar fora da cabeça dela _não_ ia acontecer. Ainda não sabia como fazer sua ideia-Potter funcionar e, por isso, observá-lo através de Ginny era o melhor que podia fazer no momento. E ela estava certa; ele odiava estar preso no diário. _Eu tenho te dado lembranças, e você está indo tão bem quanto a Luna. Sem mim, você..._

 _Vou ter que me virar sozinha_ , disse ela. _Eu não acho que seja tão ruim assim. Eu agradeço por sua ajuda, mas... bem, eu sei que minhas aulas do primeiro ano são chatas para você..._

 _Não_ , disse ele, mas tinha feito comentários impertinentes sobre o assunto, então sua negação não tinha peso nenhum. _Eu gosto delas. Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você, de verdade..._

 _E pode passar_ , disse ela. _Só... minha cabeça é minha. Por favor, Tom. Não há espaço o bastante para nós dois..._

 _Estamos nos dando muito bem no momento_ , falou. _E eu já vim e fui antes, só não tão abruptamente. Acho que deve ter sido aí que errei..._

 _Tom, por favor, não; não quero que faça experimentos,_ _dói_ _. Eu não..._

 _Eu acho que você precisa descansar,_ disse Tom, reconfortante. _Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde, quando eu tiver tido a chance de pensar melhor sobre isso e descobrir como construir o Salão Comunal sem machucar você._

 _Tom, não_ , disse ela e ele notou as lágrimas em sua voz. _Por favor, eu..._

 _Não quis te chatear, Ginny_ , falou com sinceridade; deixá-la feliz por agora, enquanto recuperava suas forças, era o melhor curso de ação. _Descanse, e eu venho te visitar mais tarde._

 _Não, Tom..._

E ele foi embora com cuidado, para se garantir de que ela não sentisse nada. _Isso_ ia provar o que dizia.

 **-x-**

 _Tom_ , disse Ginny de mau-humor assim que o sentiu. _Eu já te disse, você não pode entrar na minha cabeça..._

 _Você... você não me quer?_ , perguntou, soando magoado. _Achei... Achei que você não tinha falado sério..._

 _Bem, eu falei_ , respondeu ela. _Só consegui voltar para as aulas hoje e agora mesmo minha cabeça ainda está doendo..._

 _Mas eu senti tanto a sua falta..._

 _Eu tentei escrever para você ontem e você me ignorou_ , retorquiu.

 _Eu estava cansado_ , disse, e ela sentiu que ele estava ficando bravo. Isso a preocupou um pouco, mas Ginny sempre tinha sido de falar o que pensava.

 _Mas você está bem o bastante para entrar na minha cabeça um dia depois?_ , perguntou ela.

 _Sim, é o que parece_ , brigou Tom. _Eu fiz alguma cosa, Ginny? Porque eu acho que não mereço esse ataque. Eu queria te ver e te fazer se sentir melhor, mas tudo o que você está fazendo é me acusar das coisas._

 _Você só quer me ver quando lhe convém_ , disse Ginny. Ela estava ciente de que as pessoas olhavam para ela — provavelmente porque parecia muito brava — e, por isso, pediu licença para Astoria e entrou no banheiro feminino. Murta começou a gritar e jogar água nela na mesma hora, e Ginny usou um feitiço nela sem nem pensar, e, enquanto Murta era puxada por uma das pias, Ginny se trancou em um cubículo para que pudesse conversar com Tom em particular. _Eu sei que você quer sair do diário, Tom..._

 _O que te deu essa ideia?_ , perguntou ele, raivoso. _O fato de que estou preso aqui há vários e vários anos, sozinho, ou..._

 _Mas você está me ignorando por causa disso!_ , falou ela. _Você não quer mais conversar comigo, só quer ficar na minha cabeça e fazer de conta que está livre._

 _Eu... não, isso não é..._

 _É, sim!,_ disse ela. _E eu quero te ajudar, de verdade, mas eu não posso... você construiu seu Salão Comunal na minha cabeça e eu não consegui sair até que você me deixasse sair! E aí você me machucou e voltou mesmo depois de eu ter pedido para que não fizesse mais isso..._

Tom ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Ela não tinha como cronometrar, mas supôs que foram vários minutos. Ginny quase temeu tê-lo chateado o bastante para ele ir embora e que ele nunca mais fosse falar com ela, só que conseguia senti-lo em sua cabeça.

 _Você está certa_ , disse ele e sua voz estava estranha, mas Ginny ficou tão aliviada ao ouvir essas palavras, que não se importou. _Eu tenho estado tão... focado em achar uma maneira de sair, que acabei negligenciando você. Ginny, eu sinto tanto._

 _Não tem problema, Tom_ , disse baixinho. _Ou... bem, tem, mas agora que você sabe, pode tentar..._

 _Eu vou te compensar_ , falou ele, soando magoado. _Não sei como, mas vou pensar em algo._ Ele ficou em silêncio, mas não por tanto tempo quanto antes. _É melhor você ir para sua próxima aula; odiaria que você perdesse mais aulas ainda por minha causa._

 _Tom..._

 _Vai falar comigo hoje, no diário?_

 _Depois do jantar_ , disse ela, surpresa e aliviada por ele ter aceitado tão bem. Ela esperara raiva ou que ele ficasse na defensiva. _Prometo._

 _Aproveite o resto do seu dia, então_ , disse ele suavemente, e ela o sentiu sumir.

 _Tchau, Tom_ , murmurou.

 **-x-**

Ginny Weasley era uma pirralha estúpida e idiota, e se ela achava que tinha algum controle sobre essa situação, estava completamente errada. Tom chutou a poltrona em que ela costumava se sentar e desejou que fosse ela sendo chutada.

Mas o mais irritante disse tudo era que ela... ela não estava errada; ele tinha sido óbvio demais ao passar o tempo na cabeça dela e tinha lhe mostrado como poderia controlá-la facilmente se assim escolhesse. Sim, a pior parte disso tudo era que parte da culpa era sua. Voltou a chutar a poltrona.

Recusava-se a continuar no papel de amigo de Ginny por muito mais tempo; o medo, a raiva e a culpa tinham sido o alimento perfeito para ele; nunca se sentira mais forte, apesar de a animação que ela sentiu quando ele "confessara" gostar dela tivesse chegado perto. Estava forte o bastante para assumir o controle, tinha certeza, mas o momento não era certo; Dumbledore ainda estava na escola, e Harry Potter ainda procurava pelo Herdeiro.

Eles não podiam estar no caminho ou, pelo menos, tinham de estar distraídos antes que ele pudesse realmente começar. Ele sabia exatamente como, graças a conversa que entreouvira, mas não sabia como _chegar_ ao Potter. Tom se sentou na própria poltrona e pensou.

No fim, Tom não precisou fazer nada; mais tarde aquela noite, Tom tinha acabado de escrever uma pergunta para Ginny — que disse estar no Salão Comunal —, como tinham concordado, e descansava no Salão Comunal do diário, quando a frase de Ginny foi interrompida com uma mancha. Tom entreteve a ideia de entrar na cabeça dela para ver o que tinha acontecido, mas resistiu. A última coisa de que precisava era que ela fizesse uma cena no Salão Comunal, onde Potter ou um de seus amigos podiam ver.

Então, o Salão Comunal se expandiu, ou melhor, um túnel se abriu, e Tom sentiu... Tom se sentiu do outro lado. Ergueu sua Oclumência para bloquear o outro, enquanto preparava a Legilimência para atacar. Tom não tinha a menor intenção de se juntar a sua outra versão, a fraca, a que perdera vezes demais para Potter e a que não tinha seguidores que não estivessem em Azkaban, tampouco tinha a intenção de se juntar aos outros pedaços de sua alma; ele a quebrara por um motivo.

Mas sua outra versão não tentou alcançá-lo, não tentou arrastá-lo. A ligação sumiu e Tom, trêmulo, olhou ao redor a tempo de ver a letra de Ginny no diário ao seu lado.

 _Desculpe, Fred me derrubou_ , escreveu. _E George roubou meu diário, mas aí o Harry tirou dele e me devolveu._

 _Era o Harry Potter quem estava segurando o diário agora mesmo?,_ escreveu Tom, certo que, de alguma forma, isso explicava o que tinha sentido.

 _Sim, ele é tão legal, ao contrário dos idiotas dos meus irmãos..._

 _Ginny, eu preciso ir_ , falou. Viu que ela começou a escrever alguma coisa, mas ignorou e saiu do diário. A cabeça de Ginny era radiante e conhecida, e estava tão perto e tão fácil de entrar, mas Tom estava interessado em outra, uma que estava do outro lado do Salão Comunal e mais aberta a ele do que imaginara ser possível.

 **-x-**

— George, você quase o acertou! — berrou Angelina quando um Balaço passou tão perto de Harry, que roçou seu cabelo.

— Era para ele ter se mexido — gritou George em resposta, erguendo as mãos. — Não ficar parado.

— Você está bem, Potter? — gritou Wood do gol. Harry ergueu o dedão. Era só uma dor de cabeça; nada que não conseguisse lidar. — Bom. Jogue!

 _Pomo_ , pensou Harry, olhando ao redor. Era uma noite nublada de fevereiro, e Harry — com sua visão fraca — não estava com sorte. A dor de cabeça não ajudava. _Onde você está?_ , pensou. Deu uma volta lenta e baixa pelo campo, procurando, enquanto as Artilheiras faziam exercícios e os gêmeos lançavam os Balaços em todos eles para mantê-los atentos. _Ali._

Harry incentivou sua vassoura a avançar, indo para o outro lado do campo, onde o Pomo flutuava perto dos aros do gol.

 _Eu nunca gostei muito de Quadribol_ , disse uma voz suave. Harry não a reconheceu e olhou ao redor. Mas não havia ninguém ali perto e a voz parecia estar tão próxima. _É um jogo idiota, se me perguntar._

 _E quem é você?_ , perguntou-se Harry.

 _Você não lembra?_ , respondeu a voz. Harry achou que ela — ele — soara divertida. _Pode me chamar de Tom se quiser._

 _Continua._

 **N/T** : Obrigada pelos comentários!

E seja bem-vinda(o), Prola. Espero te por aqui mais vezes!

E só lembrando que não sou que escolhe onde terminar o capítulo, então nem adianta ficarem bravos comigo!


	23. A Piece Named Tom

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

 **A Piece Named Tom**

 **(Uma Parte Chamada Tom)**

— Potter!

— Harry!

— Harry, cara?

Harry se forçou a abrir os olhos e tentou se sentar. A dor correu por sua cabeça — a partir de sua cicatriz, achava — e uma mão segurou seu ombro, obrigando-o a ficar deitado. Por algum motivo, seu ombro também doía.

— Calma, Potter — disse Wood, enquanto Harry cerrava os olhos para ele. — Não é bom para sua cabeça...

— Você sabe? — perguntou Harry, perplexo. Perguntou-se se sua cicatriz estava inflamada ou sangrando para que eles soubessem que estava doendo.

— Voar de encontro ao aro não foi lá muito sutil — disse Fred, ou pelo menos Harry assumiu ser Fred, tudo estava meio borrado. — Você está um pouco machucado...

— E muito pesado para um idiotinha magrelo — falou George. Ele sorria.

— Mas segurou muito bem — falou Fred, cutucando seu gêmeo.

— Espera, você... O aro? — perguntou Harry, confuso. Levou uma mão à cabeça e fez uma careta, passando gentilmente os dedos pelo galo dolorido.

 _Sim, o aro_ , disse outra voz, soando divertida. _Eu não sei quem deveria estar mais envergonhado; você, por ter feito isso, ou eu, porque, apesar da sua óbvia afinidade por se colocar em perigo, meu eu mais velho não conseguiu te matar._ O time de Harry deu um passo apressado para trás e o observava com cautela.

— Você está bem, Harry? — perguntou Katie. — Você tá meio verde... Harry! — Harry afastou a mão de Wood de seu ombro e se forçou a sentar. Sua cabeça girou e ele ignorou.

 _Cuidado, Harry, acabou de ferir a cabeça..._

 _Saia da minha cabeça,_ rosnou Harry, levantando-se tremulamente. Wood ergueu os braços perto dele, provavelmente se preparando para segurá-lo se necessário. Harry o afastou.

— Onde está minha vassoura? — Alicia, com o cenho franzindo, a colocou em sua mão. — Obrigado — disse.

— Quer que a gente te leve até a Ala Hospitalar... — começou Angelina, mas Harry balançou uma mão para ela, já atravessando o campo.

— Eu me viro — falou, e ouviu Katie mandar Fred e George o seguirem, só para ter certeza de que ele estava bem. — Eu disse que me viro! — falou um pouco mais alto e continuou andando o mais rápido que conseguia sem correr; não achava que sua cabeça aguentaria. — Desculpe por... A gente se vê depois.

 _Muito ousado da sua parte, Harry_ , disse Tom suavemente. _Eu não ia querer ficar sozinho comigo se fosse você._

Harry o ignorou e tentou pensar. A voz em sua cabeça parecia mesmo jovem — mais jovem que o Voldemort que Harry ouvia perto dos Dementadores e mais jovem que o Voldemort que enfrentara no ano anterior. Harry não sabia _como_ , mas achava estar lidando com _Tom_ em vez de com o Voldemort adulto. A voz não confirmou nada, e Harry perguntou-se quanto acesso ele tinha. Ele conseguia falar com Harry e ouvir suas respostas, mas o que mais ele poderia encontrar? Ele conseguiria encontrar o segredo do qual era o Fiel? Conseguiria encontrar a profecia, que — se ele não era o Voldemort que Harry conhecia — poderia nem saber existir? Conseguiria descobrir que Harry e Padfoot estavam com o medalhão? Conseguiria descobrir que Padfoot ajudara Harry virar um Animago — algo pelo que Padfoot poderia perder o emprego se alguém descobrisse?

Harry tentou não pensar nessas coisas, mas era difícil _não_ pensar depois de a ideia ter aparecido.

 _Cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca_ , disse a si mesmo.

 _Ora, honestamente, Harry, estive quieto o tempo todo._ Era a imaginação de Harry, ou Tom parecia um pouco ofendido?

 _Eu te falei para sair_. Harry abriu as portas do Saguão de Entrada e entrou. O som de conversas saía do Salão Principal, onde algumas pessoas ainda jantavam. Harry esperou que Dumbledore não estivesse entre elas.

Subiu as escadas dois degraus de cada vez, o que fez sua cabeça machucada doer cada vez mais, mas Harry quase não percebeu, tão concentrado estava em chegar ao escritório de Dumbledore.

 _Que Grifinório bonzinho_ , disse Tom, mas Harry achou que ele já não parecia mais tão divertido; Harry supôs que um encontro com Dumbledore tivesse acabado com sua diversão. _Correndo para o Dumbledore no primeiro sinal de problemas... Mas eu não perderia meu tempo, Harry. Ele não vai ficar feliz em nos ver quando souber o que você fez._

Mais uma vez, Harry o ignorou e tentou pensar na senha. Mas antes que se lembrasse, a gárgula foi para o lado, revelando as escadas.

— Obrigado — disse e recebeu um resmungo em resposta. Subiu as escadas. Dumbledore abriu a porta do escritório no momento em que Harry erguia a mão para bater.

— Boa noite, Harry — disse ele pesadamente e se afastou para que Harry entrasse.

 _Sempre tão educado_ , zombou Tom, mas Harry achou que ele parecia estar com medo. Ele ainda não fizera menção de ir embora, o que Harry achou estranho; talvez ele tivesse uma mensagem ou condições ou algo assim, ou talvez... Talvez ele quisesse informação. Harry cambaleou e bateu o quadril na mesa. Dumbledore estava ao seu lado em poucos momentos, ajudando-o a se sentar na cadeira e apoiando sua vassoura na mesa. Fawkes cantou de seu poleiro.

— Senhor — disse Harry —, ele... ele está na minha cabeça. — Os olhos de Dumbledore, que estiveram fixos no galo, foram para os de Harry na mesma hora. Dumbledore se afastou, aparentemente para olhá-lo melhor.

— Pode explicar, Harry? Quando diz na sua cabeça...

— Quero dizer que ele... Eu consigo ouvi-lo, e... Eu acho que ele não tem muito acesso ao que estou pensando, mas ele definitivamente consegue... talvez seja só o que está na superfície, como o que eu vejo e o que as pessoas me falam...

— Ele fala com você? — Dumbledore estava imóvel.

 _Mande meus cumprimentos_ , disse Tom. Harry achou que ele voltara a soar arrogante.

— Ele disse 'oi' — falou Harry e, absurdamente, sentiu o deleite de Tom ao ouvi-lo.

 _Agora diga..._

 _Cala a boca!_

 _Bem mal-educado você, né?_

— Entendo — murmurou Dumbledore. — Se me der licença por um momento, Harry, preciso enviar algumas mensagens.

— Sim, senhor — disse Harry. Mas Dumbledore não usou a lareira do escritório; em vez disso, ele desapareceu por uma porta que Harry achava levar aos seus aposentos, e Harry, ao entender o porquê (e sabendo que sua audição podia ser boa o bastante para ainda conseguir ouvi-lo apesar da parede entre eles), tampou os ouvidos. Infelizmente, isso não o impediu de ouvir Tom.

 _Ele descobriu_ , falou Tom.

 _Descobriu o quê?_ , explodiu Harry.

 _Como estou fazendo_ , respondeu.

 _Fazendo o quê? Estar na minha cabeça?_ Harry também gostaria de saber como isso era possível. _Espera..._ disse Harry, franzindo o cenho. _Como que isso_ _é_ _possível? Você não conseguiu nem me tocar no ano passado, nem Morton e Quirrell conseguiram, porque..._ Harry achou melhor não contar o que o protegia, _porque você se queimava._

 _Talvez eu não sou eu_ , disse Tom. _Então isso não funciona._

 _Não..._ Bem, Harry achava que isso consolidava ainda mais a ideia de que o Voldemort em sua cabeça era mesmo Tom.

 _Mas não era a isso que eu me referi quando falei sobre como estou fazendo_ , disse Tom.

 _O que quis dizer, então?_ , perguntou Harry, irritado. Esperava que Dumbledore voltasse logo, para que não precisasse ficar muito mais tempo sozinho com Tom. Como se sentisse esse pensamento, Fawkes saiu de seu poleiro e pousou no encosto da cadeira de Harry. Parecia que fazia poucas semanas desde que ele queimara; ele ainda era pequeno e suas penas eram fofas, como as de Hedwig tinham sido quando Harry e Padfoot a levaram para casa. Fawkes soltou um choro suave e algo pingou no rosto de Harry mais de uma vez. Surpreso, Harry levou a mão ao galo em sua cabeça e descobriu que tinha sido curado.

— Obrigado — disse, acariciando Fawkes, que esfregou o bico na mão de Harry e levantou as penas de um jeito satisfeito.

 _Quis dizer_ , falou Tom, e Harry conseguia sentir que ele estava um pouco decepcionado, _que Dumbledore descobriu como eu estou abrindo a Câmara e controlando o monstro._ Harry quase respondeu um "ofidioglossia", mas não o fez. Não queria que Tom soubesse o quanto sabia.

 _E como está abrindo?_

 _Com você,_ disse Tom, voltando a soar arrogante. _Eu perguntaria se você se lembra da primeira vez que aparecia na sua cabeça, mas eu sei que não lembra; eu me garanti disso._

Dumbledore voltou antes que Harry conseguisse pensar em mais alguma coisa para dizer.

— Ah — disse ele. — Vejo que Fawkes cuidou de você. — Ofereceu um sorriso ao pássaro.

— Sim, senhor.

— Voldemort ainda está com você, Harry?

— Mais ou menos — falou Harry. — Acho que é o Tom, senhor, não Voldemort. Eu não sei se isso faz sentido, mas...

— Tom? — Dumbledore parecia surpreso. — E o que te faz dizer isso, Harry?

— Sua voz. Algumas coisas que ele disse.

— Entendo — murmurou Dumbledore.

— Isso é possível, senhor? Digo, ele está... mais velho agora, só...

— Ah, é possível, sim — respondeu Dumbledore. — A magia que o permite é muito negra e complicada, mas existe.

 _O que ele quer dizer?_ , perguntou Tom duramente.

 _Bem que você gostaria de saber_ , respondeu Harry, apesar de ele mesmo não saber. Mas não ia contar isso a Tom.

 _É claro, Harry, ou não teria perguntado. Me conte._

 _Não._ A pressão e a dor começaram a aumentar atrás dos olhos de Harry, e ele tinha certeza de que Tom era o motivo.

— ...rry. Harry? — Com esforço, Harry se focou em Dumbledore, ajoelhado ao lado de sua cadeira, parecendo preocupado. A visão de Harry falhou. — Harry, o que está acontecendo?

 **-x-**

— Ele... ele está me machucando — murmurou Harry e caiu de lado. O pulso ainda era forte sob a pele de seu pescoço e seu peito ainda subia e descia sem dificuldade, então Albus se forçou a relaxar. Fez os braços da cadeira aumentarem para que Harry não caísse. Tinha acabado de fazer isso quando o fogo da lareira ficou verde.

Severus saiu dela, os olhos indo para Harry na mesma hora. Ele crispou os lábios e havia medo em seus olhos, mas ele não fez menção de se mexer. Olhou ao redor do escritório.

— Black ainda não chegou? — disse lentamente.

— Achei que ele viria imediatamente — admitiu Albus. — Mas parece que algo o atrasou.

— É provável que ele tenha ido à França para buscar seu amiguinho peludo...

— Severus. — Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

— Quando conversamos, você disse que Potter estava acordado.

— Ele estava. — Albus não tinha certeza se tinha sido Tom a deixar o menino inconsciente ou se o desmaio era um efeito colateral por Harry ter lutado internamente. Nenhuma opção era particularmente boa; as leis que proibiam o uso de magias mentais em crianças com menos de treze anos existiam por vários motivos. Qualquer coisa além de uma Legilimência leve (e se Tom estava na mente de Harry, então ele usava muito mais do que isso) podia causar diversos danos.

Essas palavras pesaram no escritório, silencioso exceto pelo som de Fawkes ter voltado a se acomodar no encosto da cadeira, e pelo som dos instrumentos de Albus rodopiando em suas mesas. Então, o fogo voltou a ficar verde, e Sirius saiu da lareira. Ele avançou vários passos na direção de Harry, antes de parecer perceber que ele estava inconsciente e hesitar.

— Dumbledore? — perguntou, incerto, mas antes que Albus pudesse responder, o fogo voltou a ficar verde. Albus não convidara mais ninguém, apesar de supor que era possível Severus estar certo; talvez Sirius tivesse mesmo ido buscar Remus. Mas não foi Remus quem saiu do fogo. Era um homem mais baixo, com o cabelo mais escuro e um rosto que o próprio Albus criara.

— Diretor — disse ele lentamente. — Snape.

— Quirrell — disse Severus brevemente, com um olhar rápido para Sirius.

— Achei que a opinião dele poderia ser útil — disse Sirius —, então eu o trouxe. Ele prometeu ajudar, lembra?

— Minha opinião sobre o quê? — perguntou Quirrell, cruzando os braços. — Black foi bastante... vago nos detalhes... — Então notou Harry. — Devia ter sabido — murmurou.

— Devia mesmo — concordou Sirius. — Voldemort está na cabeça dele. — Quirrell olhou para Severus e depois de Albus, que inclinou a cabeça. — Você tem experiência com isso; o que fazemos?

— Nada — disse Quirrell. — Ele tem onze anos...

— Doze — brigou Sirius.

— Mesmo assim, ainda não tem a idade legal para ser submetido às magias mentais. Nós três — indicou a si mesmo, Severus e Albus — temos a habilidade para ajudá-lo, estou certo, mas o risco não vale a pena. _Ele_ é perfeitamente capaz de causar danos à mente de Potter sem que nós ajudemos.

— Habilidade? — perguntou um Sirius muito pálido.

— Uma combinação de Oclumência e Legilimência, Black — disse Severus em voz baixa.

— Bem além da sua compreensão, infelizmente — adicionou Quirrell. Ele não pareceu notar o olhar que Severus e Sirius trocaram, mas Albus certamente percebeu. Quirrell começou a ir de um lado para o outro, parecendo pensativo. Quando passou Fawkes, a fênix bateu as asas e gritou até que ele se afastasse. Fawkes certamente não se esquecera, tampouco perdoara, do ataque que sofrera no ano anterior. — O menino era ele mesmo ou ele estava falando através do menino?

— Harry era ele mesmo — respondeu Albus.

— É novo, então — disse Quirrell.

— O que é? — perguntou Sirius.

— Essa... presença, ou possessão.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Severus.

— Sim — respondeu Quirrell friamente. — A possessão pode começar de duas formas; ou existe certa confiança entre as partes, o que permite que o possessor tenha um pouco de controle sobre as faculdades mentais das, vamos dizer, vítimas. A outra forma é por força bruta, mas não é tão fácil em pessoas, mesmo crianças, quanto é em animais. Pode demorar semanas ou até anos para que o possessor se embrenhe fundo o bastante para ter qualquer poder sobre a vítima. Como eu sei o que Potter sente pelo Lorde das Trevas, duvido que exista qualquer nível de confiança entre eles, o que sugere a segunda forma.

— Então...

— Então ele acabará ficando cansado e terá de recarregar...

— Recarregar?

— Se recuperar — disse Quirrell, com um olhar sarcástico para Sirius. — E quando isso acontecer, você poderá avaliar os danos.

 **-x-**

Quando Harry acordou, ele vomitou no tapete do escritório de Dumbledore. Snape e Quirrell recuaram, enojados, mas Dumbledore limpou a sujeira com um balançar da varinha e se aproximou com Sirius.

— Harry? — chamou Sirius suavemente, e Harry piscou algumas vezes, os olhos desfocados. — Garoto? — Isso chamou sua atenção, e ele olhou para Sirius.

 _Graças a Merlin._

— Padfoot — disse ele, rouco, antes de notar Dumbledore, que lhe oferecia um copo de água. Harry murmurou algo que poderia ter sido um agradecimento e tomou um gole. — Ele foi embora — disse quando terminou de beber. Sirius não conseguiu evitar olhar para Quirrell, que parecia um pouco arrogante por ter sido provado correto. — Mas ele disse que ia voltar, ele disse... ele disse que fui _eu_ , esse tempo todo, que ele tem me controlado e me fez controlar o monstro para atacar Colin e a Madame...

— Não é sua culpa mesmo que isso seja verdade — disse Sirius na mesma hora e perguntou-se se podia ser. — Foi ele, Harry, não você...

— Desculpe — disse Harry, olhando para Dumbledore. — Eu não... — Ele notou Snape e Quirrell pela primeira vez e franziu o cenho. — Quem é ele? — perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para Sirius. Sirius viu suas narinas se alargarem ao sentir o cheiro do escritório. Harry se encolheu e teria se jogado da cadeira se não fosse pelos braços tão altos. — Padfoot, é o...

— Quirrell, sim — falou Sirius num tom calmo. — Ele tem um rosto novo.

— Como foi que ele... — perguntou Quirrell, apontando para Harry. Sirius escondeu o sorriso arrogante.

— Por que ele está aqui? — exigiu saber Harry.

— Você e eu temos algo em comum agora — disse Quirrell antes que os outros pudessem responder. — Seu padrinho achou que eu poderia ajudar. — Sirius conseguia sentir os olhos de Harry nele e perguntou-se o que veria se os encontrasse; traição, condenação, raiva, medo?

— Pode? — perguntou Harry em voz baixa, mas dura. Sirius se arriscou a olhá-lo, mas viu que agora ele olhava para Quirrell.

— Possivelmente — respondeu Quirrell.

— Pode me ajudar a evitar que ele entre?

— Não — disse Quirrell. — Você é muito jovem para aprender Oclumência...

— Pode me ajudar a impedir que ele me possua na próxima vez que tentar? — perguntou Harry. — Eu não quero atacar mais ninguém...

— Ele te faz atacar pessoas? — perguntou Quirrell, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Harry assentiu, sem encontrar os olhos de ninguém. — E você se lembra disso?

— Não, mas ele me disse que escondeu os ataques com outras lembranças, coisas que não aconteceram. — A expressão de Snape se azedou e o olhar que ele dava a Quirrell era tão venenoso, que Sirius ficou surpreso que o outro homem não houvesse derretido ou algo assim. — Isso é possível?

— Sim — respondeu Snape, quase cuspindo a palavra ao dizê-la.

— Mas é preciso muita habilidade — disse Dumbledore. — Habilidade que Voldemort tem, mas Tom...

— Acha que ele não conseguiria? — Harry se sentou mais reto, parecendo esperançoso.

— Não, acho que não — respondeu Dumbledore. — Apagá-las, certamente... Há momentos de que você não se lembra?

— A aula de História da Magia conta? — perguntou Harry, irônico. Sirius abafou uma risada, assim como (surpreendentemente) Snape e Quirrell. Dumbledore sorriu para Harry. — Não, senhor. Nada do tipo. — Alívio saiu dele, leve, inebriante e tão forte, que Sirius achou que ficaria bêbado se sentisse o cheiro por muito tempo. — Então não fui eu? Tom só estava...

— Tentando te assustar, acho — disse Dumbledore. — Ou te distrair, talvez.

— O que quer dizer com Tom? — perguntou Sirius. — É a segunda vez que...

— Ele está mais novo, Padfoot — disse Harry. — Não como era no ano passado.

— Como...

— É possível que Voldemort tenha encontrado uma forma de deixar... uma parte de si para trás? Ou, talvez, em uma tentativa de evitar ser reconhecido, ele tenha experimentado com viagem no tempo. Eu não sei. Há diversas maneiras, estou certo, só não sei se é provável...

— Não pode ser viagem no tempo — falou Sirius. — Eu recebo aquele panfleto do Departamento de Mistérios...

— Fabulosos, não são? — perguntou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

— Eles tiveram vários problemas com o Vira-Tempo — falou Sirius. — Acidentes horríveis, tipo terem se estrunchado ao viajar no tempo e famílias inteiras terem sumido, e eles são especialistas...

— Croaker era desse Departamento — disse Snape, hesitante —, ele pode ter tido acesso...

— Área errada — falou Quirrell em voz baixa, mas com firmeza, e ninguém discutiu. — Eu acho, diretor, que sua primeira ideia, de ele ter se preservado de alguma forma, é a mais provável.

— Não por inteiro — disse Harry, puxando a manga de Sirius. — Só um pedaço. Talvez o pedaço Tom. — Ele empalidecera, e Sirius entendeu momentos depois; Harry estava sugerindo que tinham encontrado outra Horcrux? E o que isso significava? Primeiro, significava que Voldemort não tinha dividido sua alma uma vez (no medalhão), mas que ele tinha feito de novo com... bem, Sirius não sabia com o quê, mas era com alguma coisa. E segundo, se fosse uma Horcrux e ela fosse a responsável pelos ataques da Câmara Secreta, como é que iam pará-la?

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** E quando a gente acha que não dá pra piorar...

Comentem!


	24. To Be A Host

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

 **To Be A Host**

 **(Ser Um Hospedeiro)**

— É mesmo apropriado que Potter esteja presente para essa conversa? — perguntou Snape, embora não tenha sido grosseiro. — Ele teve uma experiência desagradável, para dizer o mínimo, e deveria descansar, não tentar entender teorias mágicas obscuras muito além da compreensão de um garoto de doze anos.

— Eu não me importo se ele ficar — disse Dumbledore, distraído —, desde que Sirius esteja confortável com isso. — De sorrir para Dumbledore, Harry passou a olhar para Sirius com uma expressão suplicante. Sirius assentiu para Snape, que revirou os olhos, mas não parecia surpreso.

— Bem, antes de mais nada, acho — disse Sirius —, precisamos encontrar... essa... ele... Tom precisa viver em algum objeto, certo? Ou alguém?

— O Lorde das Trevas ficava muito enfraquecido por ficar fora de um hospedeiro — disse Quirrell, assentindo. — Pelo menos, foi assim ano passado. Até trocar de hospedeiros era exaustivo para ele...

— E fatal para você — disse Snape, analisando Quirrell —, se não tivesse roubado o remédio. — Fawkes bateu as penas, mais desimpressionando quanto Sirius já vira qualquer pássaro.

— O nosso era um acordo de longo prazo — disse Quirrell.

— O de Paul Morton não era — falou Sirius.

— Algumas semanas — respondeu Quirrell, dando de ombros. — Foi tempo o bastante. E me atrevo a dizer que o Lorde das Trevas não foi muito gentil ao sair; não é do feitio dele deixar pontas soltas, e era o que Morton teria sido se houvesse sobrevivido.

— Então, acha que a pessoa em quem ele se hospedou pode estar morta? — perguntou Harry, parecendo enjoado.

— Improvável — disse Quirrell. — Se foi uma possessão forçada, ele terá de ser sutil e limitar seu tempo no hospedeiro para que não desconfiem. E se ele encontrou outro aliado... — Quirrell suspirou, mas o que tal suspirou significava, Sirius não sabia. — Ele não permitirá que morra até estar convencido de ter ganhado ou perdido.

— Se foi uma possessão forçada — disse Sirius, não querendo falar sobre as Horcruxes (porque não confiava em Quirrell), mas precisando de respostas —, então ele não passaria o tempo todo com o hospedeiro, né?

— Provavelmente não — respondeu Quirrell.

— Então ele teria outro... lugar. Outra pessoa, ou em um objeto... — Dumbledore (que estivera sentado em sua cadeira, em silêncio e com o cenho franzindo pelos últimos minutos) ergueu os olhos ao ouvir isso.

— Um animal, talvez — disse Quirrell. — Sim, é provável.

— E um que esteja na escola — falou Harry.

— Não necessariamente — disse Quirrell. — Usamos corujas no ano passado...

— Mas você diz que ficar indo de um para o outro o deixa cansado.

— Sim, Potter...

— Então ele precisaria ter contato com a pessoa ou — Harry encontrou os olhos de Sirius — com o que seja. Certo?

— Sim — disse Quirrell lentamente, franzindo o cenho.

— Então ele está na escola — disse Harry. — Ou esteve hoje. — Apesar de Harry parecer satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter entendido pelo menos isso, Snape e Dumbledore pareciam tão enojados quanto Sirius se sentia. Quirrell só parecia pensativo.

Dumbledore se virou para um retrato na parede e lhe deu instruções; que McGonagall devia procurar Sprout, Flitwick e alguém que pudesse cuidar dos Sonserinos enquanto Snape estava com eles, e que eles mandassem os alunos para os Salões Comunais. Feito isso, deviam questionar os alunos sobre comportamentos ou magias suspeitos que tivessem visto naquele dia; especificamente, nas horas antes de Harry ir para o treino de Quadribol — porque não havia como saberem quando ele tinha sido possuído — e na última meia hora, desde que Tom saíra da cabeça de Harry.

— Fred e George passaram a maior parte da tarde comigo e no caminho até o Quadribol — disse Harry. — Eles podem ter visto algo...

— Então estou certo de que eles darão a informação quando a professora McGonagall perguntar — disse Snape. — Esses garotos são um perigo, mas não são Comensais da Morte. — Sirius supôs ser uma prova de até onde ele e Snape tinham chegado não ter pensado em nenhum insulto para seguir esse comentário. — E, se me der licença, diretor, não deixarei que outro professor cuide dos Sonserinos sob essas circunstâncias. Eu devia estar lá com eles.

— Obrigado, Severus — disse Dumbledore. Snape fez um gesto que poderia ter sido um aceno para Sirius, ou poderia ser apenas uma forma de ajeitar a manga ou afastar um inseto de suas vestes, e, então, olhou para Harry por um momento. Por um instante, Sirius achou que ele diria algo como "tome cuidado", mas aí Snape se virou e saiu do escritório sem falar mais nada, e Sirius não ficou surpreso.

— Acho que também vou embora. Eu não tenho uma desculpa como a de Snape — Quirrell torceu os lábios e revirou os olhos —, mas Black me tirou de uma noite de trabalho, e acho que a Madame Wolple quer que eu volte a tempo de ela fechar a loja.

— Obrigado por sua... ajuda hoje, Quirinus — disse Dumbledore. — Sua opinião foi... única.

— Esse é o elogio mais duvidoso que já ouvi — zombou Quirrell. — E nem precisa fazê-lo; tenho que ajudar. Você se garantiu disso. — Indicou a lareira. — Posso? — Dumbledore fez um gesto de mão. Quirrell pegou um punhado de pó de flu e o jogou no fogo. Entrou nas chamas verdes, as vestes rodopiando ao redor de seus tornozelos.

— Obrigado — disse Harry a ele. Foi breve e cauteloso, mas sincero. Quirrell ergueu os olhos, surpreso, mas foi rápido em esconder a expressão com uma que Sirius achou que era para ter sido zombaria. Mas não era; estava muito... curiosa. Então, olhando apenas para Harry, Quirrell balançou a cabeça.

— Wolple — murmurou Quirrell e o fogo o engoliu. Sirius olhou para Harry, que parecia envergonhado e desafiador ao mesmo tempo.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry. Sirius conseguia sentir os olhos de Dumbledore irem de um para o outro. — Ele ajudou...

— Ele também tentou te matar...

— Ajuda é ajuda — disse Harry, desgostoso, e Sirius supôs que isso era verdade.

 _Acho que isso não me deixa com muita opção, né?_ Sirius respirou fundo.

— Bem, Harry, se Sirius concordar, acho que está na hora de você voltar à Torre de Grifinória. Você teve uma noite agitada, no mínimo...

— Na verdade — disse Sirius —, eu gostaria que ele ficasse, pelo menos mais um pouco. Há algumas coisas que precisam ser... erm... discutidas, e ele sabe quase tanto quanto eu. — Sendo justo, Harry parecia saber exatamente do quê Sirius estava falando, apesar de parecer surpreso por Sirius querer falar sobre isso; afinal, era algo que tinham guardado entre eles pelos últimos anos. Dumbledore parecia cauteloso, mas fez um gesto convidando Sirius a continuar.

Depois de vários momentos pensando na melhor forma de abordar o assunto, mas sem chegar a lugar algum, decidiu ser direto e disse:

— Voldemort tem uma Horcrux, talvez até duas.

— Desculpe? — perguntou Dumbledore, piscando.

— Uma Horcrux. É...

— _Foi_ o que você disse — falou Dumbledore suavemente. — Esperava ter ouvido errado.

— Então sabe o que são?

— Uma maneira de viver para sempre — falou Dumbledore naquele mesmo tom suave. De repente, ficou duro e amargurado. — Se estiverem dispostos a pagar o preço. Faz anos desde a última vez que falaram sobre isso. Horace foi o último, e antes dele... — Os olhos de Dumbledore eram distantes. — Voldemort tem uma, você disse?

— Um medalhão. O medalhão de Sonserina — disse Harry em voz baixa.

— E como, posso perguntar — falou Dumbledore, franzindo o cenho —, vocês chegaram a essa informação? A existência de uma Horcrux não é algo que um Auror e seu afilhado — Dumbledore torceu a boca sob a barba — deveriam conhecer.

E, assim, Sirius contou a história de Regulus e Monstro, da caverna no mar, do barco e da poção, com Harry adicionando os detalhes que Sirius esquecia.

— Precisaremos buscá-lo o quanto antes — disse Dumbledore, levantando-se. — Sirius, se concordar em me acompanhar até lá, e talvez pedir ao Monstro... O conhecimento dele pode ser bastante útil...

— Não está mais lá, senhor — disse Harry. Os olhos de Dumbledore foram para ele e, então, para Sirius. O diretor era um homem velho e (alguns diriam) um pouco senil, mas ele era inteligente, e Sirius notou o exato momento em que ele entendeu; ele cerrou os olhos quase perigosamente para Sirius, antes de seu rosto voltar ao normal quando olhou para Harry.

— Está com vocês? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Está lá em casa — respondeu Harry.

— Sirius...

— Não foi minha melhor ideia como guardião — disse Sirius, calmo. — Não chegou nem perto de ser, na verdade, mas acabou tudo bem. E recuperamos Remus...

— _Eu_ recuperei o Moony — falou Harry, arrogante. — Você estava se lamentando pela casa, bebendo chocolate... — Sirius o olhou feio. — E eu te conheci, senhor. Lembra, no St. Mungos?

— Eu me lembro, Harry, sim — falou Dumbledore com a voz fraca. Ele voltou a se sentar, e Fawkes pousou ao seu lado, gorjeando. Dumbledore abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes até que, por fim, apertou a ponte do longo nariz, parecendo deixar de lado as perguntas e opiniões que tinha, limitando-se a perguntar: — E ainda está intacto? — Sirius sentiu sua expressão se amargurar.

— Eu tentei quase tudo; maldições, feitiços, poções, venenos, deixei Monstro tentar e até deixei uma banshee tentar...

— A assistente da Wolple? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Keira — falou Sirius, assentindo. — Fui preso na mesma noite. — Sirius quase conseguia ver as coisas se encaixando na cabeça de Dumbledore e lhe deu tempo para entender tudo. — Eu realmente tentei de tudo; tudo o que os livros dizem sobre como destruir uma é que precisa ser além do reparo mágico. Teve uma limpeza enorme há alguns séculos, mas ninguém detalhou o _como_...

— Ninguém as faria se fosse fácil destrui-las — disse Dumbledore. — Considerou um Dementador?

— Sim — respondeu Sirius. — Mas ele não iria necessariamente destrui-la, só ia... transferir o pedaço... Quem pode garantir que o pedaço não tomaria o controle do Dementador? Prefiro lidar com uma parte quase sempre inanimada de Voldemort do que com uma que pode andar por aí.

— Quase sempre?

— Teve um incidente há uns anos. Coisas foram ditas, eu explodi a sala — contou Sirius, mas não disse nada além disso. Era um acordo mudo entre Harry e Sirius de não falarem os detalhes daquela tarde. Nem mesmo Remus sabia tudo o que tinha acontecido.

— Estou ficando com dor de cabeça — disse Dumbledore com um sorriso fraco. Sirius fez uma careta. — Quero ouvir mais desse seu medalhão — avisou Dumbledore —, mas vou ignorá-lo por enquanto; você mencionou que pode ser mais de uma?

— Bem — disse Harry, trêmulo —, uma Horcrux parece ser um jeito ótimo de se preservar, não é, senhor? Um... um bom jeito de preservar _Tom_?

— Ah — foi tudo o que Dumbledore disse.

 **-x-**

Remus entrou no elevador, apertou o botão do quarto andar e secou as palmas suadas nas vestes. Ele e os outros três ocupantes que não eram Aurores — a senhora Hardy no primeiro andar, e Olivier Roche e sua filha, Marie, no terceiro — tinham recebidos pequenas pedras azuis que permitiam que usassem o elevador (enfeitiçado para não funcionar sem as pedras) para que não precisassem usar as escadas.

Remus era grato por isso; quando o alojamento dos Aurores colocara quase todos os membros do grupo de especialistas de Dora no mesmo prédio, o resultado fora um bando de pessoas competitivas e magicamente talentosas confinadas. Apesar de serem divertidos — na maior parte do tempo —, serem uma boa companhia e o prédio ser um dos mais seguros do mundo devido ao número de ocupantes altamente treinados, era praticamente proibido que seus ocupantes ficassem _entediados_.

Nos seus primeiros meses, não fizera muita diferença, porque eles não se conheciam lá tão bem e tinham ficado cada um no seu canto. Mas com o progresso do curso de Dora, os Aurores passaram a ficar mais confortáveis uns com os outros e as coisas mudaram.

Carla, que morava no quinto andar, divertia-se muito ao inventar feitiços que causassem algum inconveniente a quem tentasse usar as escadas; feitiços que ainda não tinham um contra-ataque, que eram — de acordo com Dora — um pé no saco a não ser que você fosse a Joanna, que conseguia prever quais eram os contra-ataques e passar sem ser incomodada... e que aí ficava em seu apartamento, analisando o futuro a procura de ideias de armadilhas para colocar na escada e quem cairia em qual armadilha.

Tarek cobria as escadas com proteções complicadas; algumas repeliam as pessoas, outras criavam ilusões — de outras proteções, para gastar o tempo das pessoas, ou fazer parecer que as escadas tinham mudado de lugar —, outras as prendiam em algum lugar até que conseguissem desfazer as runas que as prendia. Beth e Luc não costumavam atacar as escadas diretamente; em vez disso, eles improvisavam duelos por todo o prédio e usavam as escadas tanto quanto usavam os corredores, os outros apartamentos e o pequeno jardim no telhado.

E aí havia Asha, uma bruxa muito talentosa com magias mentais, que não precisava de contato visual para usar Legilimência — apesar de ser mais fraca — e passava o tempo livre projetando sua mente pelo prédio para ver se suas habilidades eram limitadas pela distância. Era comum Remus e Dora estarem jantando quando ouviam (normalmente era apenas Dora) que a comida parecia boa, ou ela perguntava se Dora havia tropeçado de novo no sofá, porque alguma coisa fizera barulho no teto da cozinha de Asha, ou para avisá-los de que Canis havia acabado no apartamento dela de novo (e só Merlin sabia _como_ ele burlava os perigos dos corredores) e perguntar se podiam ir buscá-lo antes que ela tivesse uma reação alérgica.

 _Não, nunca é chato por aqui_ , pensou Remus, balançando a cabeça. Do outro lado das portas do elevador, algo explodiu e alguém gritou alguma coisa. Não sabia se devia suspirar ou rir; por um lado, a maioria deles era mais nova, como Dora, e verdadeiramente merecedores de sua diversão. E Dora também gostava; ela reclamava em casa sobre ter demorado meia hora para subir quatro lances de escadas ou da forma que Luc a vencera _de novo_ (apesar de ela ter começado a usar feitiços que precisavam de um contra-ataque verbal) ao assustá-la no corredor, mas ela também dizia que isso a mantinha atenta e, em suas cartas, Olho-Tonto dizia que cuidado nunca era pouco. E, por isso, Remus lidava com tudo isso com bom-humor, desde que pudesse ter sua pedra azul e o elevador.

O elevador parou suavemente, e Remus olhou para fora, para a direita e para a esquerda, antes de ir para o corredor.

 _Limpo_ , pensou ele, aliviado. _Bom._ Atravessou o corredor rapidamente, destrancou a porta do apartamento e entrou. Fechou a porta atrás de si e a fechou. _Sem interrupções_ , pensou, assentindo para si mesmo. Mas tinha uma.

Dora e Beth estavam acomodadas nos sofás, Beth com uma carranca. Remus ouviu o nome de Sato e achou que isso explicava tudo; Dora tinha lhe confidenciado que Beth gostava do Auror coordenador, mas se recusava a fazer algo sobre isso por achar antiético. Remus tinha dito que eles seriam um casal bastante intimidador e capaz, e Dora rira e dissera que ele não entendia.

— E aí — disse Dora, sorrindo para ele. — Como foi a aula?

— Bem — respondeu ele.

— Você parece estressado — comentou ela, inclinando a cabeça.

— Não — falou Remus. — Olá, Beth — adicionou, apesar de não estar com vontade de vê-la no momento.

— Ei — respondeu ela com um pequeno aceno, completamente ignorante do fato de que estava atrapalhando.

— Remus — chamou Dora, a boca se torcendo. — Vai mesmo ficar parado aí, parecendo perdido?

— Não estou... — Mas estava. — Desculpe. Não. Eu vou... me trocar. — E aí se xingou por dizer isso, porque costumava vestir a calça do pijama, mas precisava continuar com as vestes, caso contrário a pequena caixa quadrada em seu bolso seria muito óbvia.

— Tudo bem. — Remus conseguia sentir os olhos de Dora nele enquanto ia para o quarto e fechou a porta para se livrar deles. — Olá — disse quando Canis abriu um olho amarelo, olhando-o feio pelo incômodo. Remus lhe fez um carinho rápido antes que Canis decidisse mordê-lo ou arranhá-lo. — Estou surpreso que não esteja por aí ameaçando os vizinhos. — Canis bocejou em resposta, e Remus pensou nisso por um momento, decidindo que era melhor que Canis _estivesse_ ali; assim, ele não ficaria miando na porta até que o deixassem entrar e os vizinhos não iriam até lá (ou para devolvê-lo ou para perguntar se um deles podia buscá-lo). Sim, era melhor que o gato continuasse por ali.

Remus não se trocou, mas felizmente nenhuma das bruxas comentou. As duas já tinham jantado — Remus comera na escola —, então não precisava fazer o jantar, e Remus — tolamente assumindo que teria Dora só para ele — tinha se garantido de que todas suas aulas estivessem planejadas e todos os trabalhos, corrigidos.

Procurando o que fazer até que Beth fosse embora, ele começou a escrever uma carta para Harry, mas Dora perguntou o que ele estava fazendo e depois pediu que ele esperasse, para que ela também pudesse escrever. Remus deixou o pergaminho de lado e tentou pensar para quem mais poderia mandar uma carta. Matt os visitaria no fim de semana, então não fazia sentido escrever para ele, e Remus esperava as respostas de Sirius e Hagrid, então também não podia mandar uma carta para eles... Havia mais alguém? Tamborilou os dedos na mesa, levantou-se e decidiu ler um livro.

Mas Remus não estava com vontade de ler; folheou o livro de Defesa que os alunos de Beauxbatons usavam, procurando por ideias para as aulas, mas não memorizou nada, porque estava ocupado demais tentando ouvir a conversa de Dora e Beth para saber quando ela iria embora. Nunca, parecia ser a resposta; elas estavam tendo uma conversa técnica e detalhada sobre poções; mais especificamente, Polissuco e as poções Animagas ou o que parecia ser uma mistura das duas. Mas Remus não entendeu mais do que isso; era péssimo em poções.

Por fim, Beth foi embora por volta das dez horas, e Remus quase jogou o livro na sua pressa de deixá-lo de lado e se levantou, ainda incerto do que fazer, mas decidindo que estar em pé era um bom começo.

— Sim? — perguntou Dora, olhando-o de onde estava perto da porta.

— Não falei nada — disse Remus, voltando a se sentar para diminuir a desconfiança dela, mas acabou decidindo não o fazer. Ajeitou-se.

— Chá? — perguntou ela com os olhos um pouco cerrados.

— Por favor — disse com a voz fraca, e ela foi em direção a cozinha. — Fez muita coisa hoje?

E aí ela começou a tagarelar, falando sobre poções e sobre as armadilhas que _ela_ deixara nas escadas naquela tarde; esperava que Carla caísse nelas, ela tinha dito; seria engraçado vê-la com o cabelo rosa, já que ela desaprovava dos cabelos coloridos de Dora. Remus riu com ela e aceitou a xícara de chá com as mãos suadas.

Eles se sentaram à mesa da cozinha e — por insistência dela — Remus lhe contou sobre seu dia e sobre como, no ano seguinte, ele e Monsieur Motte pensavam em ensinar turmas alternadas; Remus ficaria com o primeiro ano, Motte com o segundo, Remus com o terceiro e assim por diante. Remus estava animado com essa ideia, porque significava que teria uma participação maior e maior liberdade com o currículo.

Canis saiu do quarto em algum momento e prontamente lembrou Remus — que tinha relaxado — de seus planos quando começou a cheirar e a bater a pata no bolso de Remus.

 _Como_ ele sabia, Remus não tinha certeza, mas era algo bem típico de Canis.

— Devo ter derrubado molho nas minhas vestes no jantar — murmurou Remus, finalmente conseguindo soltar as garras do gato das vestes. Canis colocou as orelhas para trás, e Remus usou o pé para empurrá-lo na direção da porta, enquanto Dora observava, divertida. — Eu odeio seu gato — contou, voltando a se acomodar em sua cadeira.

— Não, não odeia; ele te cativou, eu sei...

— Me cativou? — perguntou Remus. — Tipo, eu deixei de odiá-lo e passei a não gostar dele?

— Algo do tipo — disse Dora, sorrindo.

— Falando de me cativar... ou melhor, coisas... pessoas que... — Remus parou aí, porque era um jeito terrível de começar. Ansioso, sua mão foi para a caixa em seu bolso. — Digo... erm...

Alguém bateu na porta, e Remus colocou a caixinha na segurança de seu bolso antes que Dora pudesse pensar muito sobre isso. Ela já se levantava, tropeçando em sua cadeira, para ir abrir a porta.

 _Ignore_ , Remus ficou tentado a dizer. Devia ser um dos Aurores com alguma ideia nova para as escadas. _Não é nada que não pode esperara até amanhã_. Mas seguiu Dora até a sala de estar e esticou o pescoço para ver quem era quando ela abriu a porta.

Um Sirius desgrenhado e de cabelos rosados usou um único braço para abraçar Dora ao entrar, o capacete da moto sob o outro braço.

— A escada foi coisa sua? — perguntou ele, e o cabelo dela também ficou meio rosado. — Não consegui usar o elevador por algum motivo e quando usei a escada...

— Ficar com o cabelo rosa é um preço pequeno a se pagar por usar as escadas — murmurou Remus. — Tem sorte de não ter sido atacado.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Dora, arrumando o cabelo dele.

— Não veio só por estar entediado, né? — perguntou Remus. Quase esperava que fosse isso; primeiro, porque se fosse apenas tédio, Remus podia e ia mandá-lo para casa, mas, segundo, porque Sirius não costumava aparecer sem ser convidado, na _França_ , se não tivesse notícias. E as notícias dele raramente eram boas.

— É bom ver você, também — falou Sirius, irritado.

— Desculpe — disse Remus, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso apologético. — Só é... inesperado...

— É — falou Sirius, distraído, não mais parecendo chateado ou bravo. — Desculpe, eu só... Teria de explicar muita coisa para a Marly e já expliquei _tanto_...

— Vou pegar uma xícara de chá pra você — falou Dora, olhando de um para o outro.

— Desculpe — disse Sirius, enquanto ela se afastava. — Remus pode te contar tudo depois, só...

— Quer açúcar, Sirius, ou leite? — perguntou ela sem parecer incomodada.

— Os dois, nenhum... Tanto faz, na verdade — respondeu. Virou-se para Remus. — Desculpe por só ter aparecido, mas...

— Foi o que disse — falou Remus, os lábios se erguendo. — O que aconteceu? Assumo que Harry não está em perigo imediato já que ele não está aqui, embaixo da sua asa...

— Ha-há — disse Sirius com uma carranca. E aí seu cheiro se espalhou; estava bravo, e assustado, e confuso, e impotente, e tantas outras coisas horríveis. Remus recuou alguns passos, apertando o nariz. — Ah, desculpe — disse. Respirou fundo. — Então, Harry conheceu Voldemort hoje e achamos que encontramos outra Horcrux.

— Como é que é? — perguntou Remus, sentando-se pesadamente.

— É — falou Sirius com uma careta.

 _Continua._


	25. McGonagall's Message

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

 **McGonagall's Message**

 **(A Mensagem de McGonagall)**

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava, pela primeira vez, completamente silencioso. Até aquele garoto do terceiro ano, McLaggen — e seus amigos —, que estivera jogando uma partida muito barulhenta de Snap Explosivo havia poucos momentos, parecia não ter algo a dizer.

McGonagall era um pouco parecida com a mãe nesse sentido, Ginny não pôde evitar pensar; ela sabia como se fazer ouvir... se bem, Ginny pensou, que alguém tão quieto quanto Neville Longbottom, do ano de Ron, teria feito todos o ouvirem se falasse as mesmas palavras.

— O Herdeiro de Sonserina se apresentou ao diretor — disse ela. — E a um de nossos alunos...

O silêncio terminou quando as pessoas começaram a fazer perguntas: _quem?_ , _teve um ataque?_ Ou _o Herdeiro? Quem?_

— Primeiro, quero saber quem não está aqui — disse McGonagall por cima deles todos. Ela olhou ao redor, penetrante. — Levantem as mãos! Não quero ninguém gritando.

— Angelina e Alicia foram se trocar — disse uma garota do quarto ano, balançando a mão para a professora.

— E Fred e George, também — disse Lee.

— Wood voltou com a gente — disse Katie Bell, cujo cabelo estava enrolado em uma toalha molhada. — Acho que ele também foi pro dormitório.

Um dos alunos do sétimo ano tinha ido se deitar mais cedo, e um do quinto ano tinha ido visitar sua namorada na Lufa-Lufa. McGonagall mandou um gato prateado procurar a professora Sprout para confirmar essa informação e mandou que os alunos que estavam no Salão Comunal fossem procurar o que estavam nos dormitórios.

— Uma confirmação verbal teria sido o bastante, senhor Wood — disse McGonagall quando Wood escorregou pelas escadas dos dormitórios masculinos para anunciar que estava lá e bem, e perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Ela o mandou ir vestir algo além de uma toalha e crispou os lábios para as garotas que suspiraram quando ele começou a subir as escadas. Ginny não entendeu; tinha visto vários garotos de toalha para saber que não era nada especial.

Aí, Hermione falou.

— Professora — chamou ela. — O Harry. — Ela, Ron e Draco pareciam abatidos. Harry não estava com eles. Ginny sentiu seu estômago se apertar e torceu para que ele estivesse bem.

Wood parou no meio das escadas e disse para McGonagall:

— Ele bateu a cabeça e foi embora mais cedo do treino, mas eu não sei para onde... isso foi há uma hora, professora...

— Obrigada, senhor Wood — disse ela. — Sabemos onde o senhor Potter está — disse a ele, a Ron, a Hermione e a Draco. Wood abriu a boca. — Não quero te ver nem te ouvir até que esteja vestido — falou, apontando para os dormitórios; Wood sorriu e correu para o quarto. — Mais alguém? — Murmurinhos soaram pelo Salão Comunal, enquanto Ginny observava de sua poltrona confortável. — Muito bem. — Alisou a frente das vestes. — O diretor pediu certas informações. Eu, e o diretor por mim, quero saber de qualquer atividade suspeita que qualquer um de vocês possa ter visto hoje à noite. Pode ser algo tão óbvio quanto uma mensagem direta do Herdeiro, quanto algo tão sútil quanto um mau pressentimento em uma parte da escola ou perto de alguém. — O Salão ficou em silêncio. — Ficarei aqui por mais um tempo — disse, crispando os lábios. — Eu cuidarei de vocês _e_ se quiserem conversar discretamente sobre qualquer coisa que possam ter visto, estou à disposição. Meu escritório está aberto a quem quiser me ver, seja para dar informação, seja só para conversar.

E, assim, gradualmente todos voltaram ao que estiveram fazendo; o jogo barulhento de McLaggen voltou a acontecer, e McGonagall o olhou com irritação por sobre o ombro, enquanto corrigia trabalhos, esperando que alguém a abordasse. Hermione foi a primeira a ir conversar com ela, e isso não surpreendeu Ginny. Elas conversaram por um tempo, e Hermione foi se juntar a Ron e Draco, e os três juntaram as cabeças. Ginny estava longe demais para tentar ouvir o que diziam, por isso voltou a observar o fogo. Estava cansada demais para fazer o dever de casa, e Tom estivera quieto por duas horas, mas Percy tinha lhe dito que ela não parecia muito bem mais cedo, por isso decidiu não ir para a cama cedo, porque ele se preocuparia.

Várias outras pessoas foram conversar com McGonagall — Angelina, depois Parvati Patil do ano de Ron; então, vinte minutos depois, foi a vez de um garoto do sétimo ano que Ginny não conhecia. Tentou lembrar se tinha visto ou ouvido alguma coisa, mas não tinha, então voltou a observar o fogo e a observar seu irmão e os amigos dele.

Ginny queria ir até eles para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, para se preocupar com Harry junto deles. Mas não o fez. Ron não ia querê-la lá, e Hermione só lhe diria que estava tudo bem e que não precisava ficar com medo, quando esse não era o caso. Preocupação e medo eram duas coisas diferentes. Ginny suspirou, sentindo falta da companhia de Tom e da de Colin, também.

Ele era — ou tinha sido — o único amigo que ela tinha na Grifinória que era só seu, e não de Ron ou dos gêmeos. Decidiu que iria visitá-lo no dia seguinte; ele tinha recebido uma carta hoje do seu irmão mais novo (ou foi o que assumiu, pela letra e pelas coisas que Colin lhe contara sobre Dennis), e ela achou que ele gostaria se ela a lesse para ele. Esperava que ele gostasse.

O Salão Comunal voltou a ficar silencioso e, quando Ginny ergueu os olhos, viu que era porque McGonagall tinha se levantado e guardava suas coisas.

— O diretor e eu cuidaremos da informação que recebi hoje, então obrigada. — Ela ajustou sua pilha de livros e voltou a erguer os olhos, as linhas de expressão ao redor de sua boca relaxando um pouco. — Não é preciso dizer que são tempos perigosos. Cuidem de seus colegas, de seus amigos e de sua família, se ela estiver na escola, e não hesitem em apresentar informações que possam ajudar. Lembre-se, meu escritório está aberto. — E, assentindo para eles, ela foi até o buraco do retrato antes de recuar abruptamente.

 **-x-**

— Tem que ser o anel — disse Padfoot. Harry assentiu, sabendo que ele estava certo, e Dumbledore tinha concordado que fazia sentido; afinal, não podia ser o medalhão de Sonserina, que estava com eles, e o anel provava que Voldemort, Tom, era parente dos Gaunt. — Fique de olho, certo?

— Sim.

Harry se despediu de Padfoot com um abraço e prometeu conversar com ele em breve. O que mais poderia dizer, perguntou-se. Uma parte sua queria agradecê-lo por ter vindo e por ter trazido Quirrell, mas Padfoot sabia que era grato e provavelmente ficaria ofendido se Harry tentasse agradecê-lo. Uma outra parte sua queria chorar e pedir para que, por favor, ele o levasse para Grimmauld, para que Harry pudesse se esconder embaixo da cama pelo resto da vida. Ele podia aparatar para ir ao banheiro, e Monstro podia levar sua comida, e Padfoot podia lhe fazer companhia quando não estivesse trabalhando. Seria uma vida entediante, mas estaria seguro.

Em vez disso, Harry abraçou Padfoot mais uma vez e disse a senha a Mulher Gorda. O retrato abriu e Harry entrou, quase trombando com McGonagall. Ela colocou uma mão em seu braço para que ele não caísse.

— Potter. — Seus olhos correram por ele, parando nas vestes de Quadribol, a vassoura em seus ombros e, por fim, pousaram seu rosto. Ele não saberia dizer o que ela procurava, mas ela assentiu uma vez. — Você está bem?

— Sim, professora — disse, olhando apenas para ela; conseguia sentir inúmeros pares de olhos nele e não gostou nem um pouco disso. Manteve a voz baixa, mas ninguém fizera menção de tentar ouvir melhor; McGonagall não parecia disposta a tolerar muito no momento. — Quanto eles sabem? — Ocorreu-lhe que era presunçoso perguntar, mas McGonagall nem hesitou.

— Que o Herdeiro esteve na escola hoje, que precisam cuidar uns dos outros e que devem informar qualquer coisa incomum.

Harry assentiu lentamente e disse:

— Então, eles não sabem _quem_?

— Não no momento — respondeu ela.

— Deveriam — falou.

— A ignorância não é o ideal — disse McGonagall brevemente —, mas eles já estão bastante assustados sem saber que Você-Sabe-Quem está por aí, atacando as pessoas com algum tipo de monstro.

— Cobra — falou ele. McGonagall o olhou, irritada. — E ele tem um nome — continuou. O olhar não suavizou, nem um pouco. — Tom Riddle. É ele, não V...

— São a mesma pessoa, Potter — disse ela, cansada.

— Não — insistiu —, não são. — Ela o olhou como se o visse pela primeira vez.

— Potter...

— São pessoas diferentes — falou. — E alguém pode reconhecer o nome...

— Muito bem — disse ela quase sem voz. — Eu... sim, muito bem, Potter. — Ela parecia estar se esforçando para entender, não que Harry a culpasse, mas ela se virou e voltou ao Salão Comunal.

 **-x-**

Ginny e praticamente todos os alunos observavam a conversa entre a Chefe da Casa e Harry. Ela observou Harry ir se juntar ao seu irmão, Draco e Hermione, e não sabia se devia observá-lo ou prestar atenção em McGonagall, que dera um passo para frente, como se fosse falar.

— Temos um nome — disse ela lentamente e hesitou, chamando a atenção de Harry.

— Quem, professora? — perguntou Seamus Finnigan, alto. Fred e George estavam entre os que o mandaram ficar quieto. Ginny esperava que McGonagall os repreendesse, mas ela não o fez. Ela piscou e se virou para olhar para Seamus.

— Tom Riddle — disse, soando fraca.

Ginny achou que seu coração tinha parado de bater.

 **-x-**

Percy sentia o coração na garganta. O nome Tom Riddle tinha vários significados para ele; primeiro, ele tinha sido um Monitor muito respeitado, sobre quem Percy lera em jornais antigos e como quem Percy queria ser: bem-sucedido, esperto, popular e eternamente lembrado através dos prêmios por serviços prestados à escola.

O nome também tinha significado por um motivo completamente diferente; naquele verão, Ginny voltara do Beco Diagonal com um diário, com o nome de Tom Riddle nele. Percy o segurara, mas não olhara dentro. Se McGonagall — na verdade, Harry Potter, já que fora ele quem dera esse nome — estivesse certa e Riddle fosse o Herdeiro, então quem sabia que segredos horríveis estavam guardados no diário?

E Ginny... Ginny teria lido. Ela estava envolvida, de algum modo. Percy se recusava a acreditar que sua irmãzinha escolhera soltar um monstro contra os nascidos muggle — seu amigo do primeiro ano tinha sido atacado, afinal —, mas ela sabia de alguma coisa, Percy tinha certeza. Talvez o diário estivesse cheio de magia negra, como uma maldição Imperius, que a obrigara a fazer essas coisas horríveis. Ela _estivera_ doente e estranha o ano todo, mas ele tinha pensado ser o estresse ou a saudade de casa... talvez fosse mesmo estresse, mas por um motivo diferente. Percy não sabia, mas sabia que tinha que conversar com ela, que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

E não podia procurar os professores; eles certamente expulsariam Ginny e isso não só quebraria o coração dela e acabaria com seu futuro, mas também séria horrível para a família e para ele. Se sua irmãzinha fosse culpada pelos ataques aos nascidos muggle — e isso certamente aconteceria, por homens como Lucius Malfoy —, então o pai perderia o emprego, e Percy nunca seria Monitor-Chefe.

Ele precisava tirar o diário dela antes que ela causasse mais danos e entregá-lo. Diria que o encontrou em algum lugar, talvez na biblioteca, ou talvez abandonado em um corredor. Dumbledore podia cuidar do diário, Percy seria o garoto que parara Tom Riddle, o Herdeiro de Sonserina, e Ginny estaria segura. Percy podia conversar com ela e entender o porquê de ela ter feito isso, e ajudá-la a ver que suas ações tinham sido erradas. Ele podia cuidar dela, e mais ninguém precisaria saber. Achou que ela gostaria disso.

Ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver Ginny subir as escadas com várias outras pessoas; agora que McGonagall fora embora, ninguém tinha motivos para continuar no Salão Comunal, parecia. Mas enquanto todos falavam alto e faziam perguntas uns aos outros e bocejavam, Ginny estava com a cabeça abaixada, mais pálida do que Percy já a vira e se movia com uma urgência que ele achou ser o único a notar. Engoliu em seco e acomodou-se em sua poltrona para esperar.

 _Continua._


	26. Losing Control

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

 **Losing Control**

 **(Perdendo o Controle)**

 _McGonagall me contou o que você é._

Tom reconheceu a letra de Ginny, apesar de estar trêmula e parecer que ela usara mais pressão do que o normal. Era incrível que a página não tivesse sido furada. Tom ergueu sua cópia do diário e pegou uma pena.

 _E o que eu sou?_ , perguntou a ela.

 _Você é o Herdeiro_ , ela escreveu. _E Hermione disse que o Herdeiro é Você-Sabe-Quem, então isso significa que_ você é _ele..._

 _Espertinha você, né?_ , escreveu, mas achou que o sarcasmo seria perdido na página.

 _Foi você o tempo todo, você atacou Colin, e..._

 _Errado._ Eu _não ataquei seu amiguinho._ Você...

 _Você não vai me enganar, Tom._ Ele conseguia imaginar seu rosto, vermelho, bravo e, talvez, choroso. Conseguia imaginar a forma que ela devia ter apertado a mão ao redor da pena, a maneira que seus olhos deviam estar atirando fagulhas.

 _Não estou enganando_ , escreveu. _Eu não ataquei ninguém. Eu não tenho um corpo, lembra?_

 _Mas tem o monstro. Se você consegue falar comigo, consegue falar com ele, obrigá-lo a fazer o que você quiser._

 _Ou talvez eu possa obrigar você a fazer o que eu quiser,_ disse. _Está cansada, dolorida, tendo sonhos estranhos ou não se lembra de algumas coisas, Ginny?_

Ela ficou em silêncio por vários segundos, e Tom daria qualquer coisa para estar na cabeça dela nesse momento. O estresse de Ginny seria tão bom quanto o de Harry, tinha certeza. Então, Tom piscou, um pouco surpreso quando um pequeno buraco apareceu na página em que ela estivera escrevendo, e sentiu uma leve pinicada na coxa. A página se curou na mesma hora, é claro, e a dor sumiu de sua coxa. Franziu o cenho. Parecia que a pena _tinha_ furado a página.

 _Por favor, não faça isso, Ginny_ , escreveu. _Isso dói._ Buracos começaram a parecer no diário, um atrás do outro, e Tom os sentia como se fossem pequenos beliscões, em seus braços, em suas costas, em seu pescoço e em suas pernas. Rosnou baixou e saiu do diário. Ginny parecia pronta para ele; haviam paredes em sua mente, paredes de medo e raiva. Outrora, Tom teria as abaixado com calma, mas estava cansado de Ginny no momento, então as pressionou e continuou pressionando. Elas quebraram, e a mente de Ginny se iluminou com a dor. _Qual parte do 'por favor, não faça isso' você não entendeu, Ginny?_ , perguntou.

 _SAIA!_ , ela gritou, mas sua voz estava trêmula com as lágrimas. Ele a machucara, sabia. O pensamento o agradou. Ela voltou a atacar o diário com a pena — e era óbvio que era apenas força bruta, porque a ponta da pena rachara e quebrara. A sensação de beliscões voltou, e Tom a aguentou... e a dividiu, para que ela também a sentisse. Ela fez uma careta — ele sentiu um pouco — sob a dor da intrusão, mas continuou. Tom achava não existir nada mais doce do que seu horror ao ver as páginas se arrumarem. Ela começou a tentar arrancá-las, e a página rasgava, mas se consertava antes que estivesse completamente solta.

Ela soluçava baixinho e uma das garotas bateu na porta do banheiro.

— Weasley? — chamou. — Você está bem? Preciso do banheiro. — Tom conseguia sentir Ginny pesar suas opções. Ela tinha acabado de decidir pedir ajudar quando Tom tomou o controle e a forçou a fechar a boca.

 _Diga que está bem_ , mandou. Conseguia sentir sua fúria. _Diga agora ou vamos sair e colocá-la na Ala Hospitalar com o Creevey._

 _Nós não vamos fazer nada_ , ralhou Ginny. _Você vai sair da minha cabeça,_ _agora_ _..._

E ele lhe dava créditos por tentar. As paredes quebradas de sua mente se reconstruíram, formando uma barreira que tentou expulsá-lo, mas Tom a forçou para o lado. Não foi fácil — a visita à mente de Potter o cansara um pouco —, mas conhecia Ginny e sua mente, e sabia como elas funcionavam. A barreira quebrou novamente, e Ginny choramingou.

— Weasley?

 _Diga que está bem_ , mandou Tom. _Agora._

 _Não._

Tom se preparou e diminuiu o controle que tinha no maxilar.

— Bem — forçou-a a dizer. Ginny lutava com tudo o que tinha, tentando retomar o controle, mas ela era dele agora. Ele era mais forte e _não podia_ perder. — Bati o dedo. Vou sair daqui a pouco.

 _Você não pode!_ Ginny gritou com ele. _É o meu corpo, você não pode..._

 _Observe,_ disse Tom. Ele a forçou a se levantar. Não foi tão fácil quanto as vezes em que ela estivera dormindo, porque agora ela resistia, mas ao menos não precisava protegê-la. Havia algo tão adorável em permitir que ela visse o que estava acontecendo. Pegou o diário com a mão trêmula dela.

 _Pare!_ , ela gritou. Ela usava toda sua força mental contra ele, mas não era o bastante.

 _Me obrigue_ , disse. Ela soluçou internamente; Tom não permitiu que nenhum som passasse por seus lábios. _Pobre Ginny._ O ódio ferveu dentro dela, mais forte do que ele a achava capaz. Colocou o diário sob o braço e a forçou a ir até a porta. Isso era perigoso, sabia, mas era mais perigoso ficar no banheiro. As pessoas podiam fazer perguntas. Um de seus irmãos podia pedir que Granger fosse ver como ela estava, e se Granger desconfiasse, se Granger se preocupasse, ela falaria. Ele sabia que ela falaria. Abriu a porta, e Georgina passou, parecendo impaciente, e fechou a porta. Tom andou até a cama de Ginny.

— Demelza — chamou ela, alto, quando ele se concentrou em desviar de um tênis perdido, e Tom a forçou a fechar a boca antes que pudesse falar mais qualquer coisa. Quando teve certeza de ter retomado o controle, forçou um "boa noite". Mas não precisava ter se preocupado; tudo o que teve em resposta foi um resmungo sonolento por trás das cortinas da cama da outra garota.

Fez Ginny ir para a cama e fechar as cortinas.

 _Durma_ , mandou.

 _Não._

 _Que previsível,_ suspirou ele. Era frustrante. Se ela dormisse, Tom conseguiria mantê-la adormecida ao bloquear todos os seus sentidos, mas não podia fazê-la dormir — pelo menos, achava não poder. Supôs que teria de esperar que ela se cansasse. _Bem, se vamos ficar acordados, é melhor conversarmos. Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa?_ Ginny o ignorou, e Tom guardou o diário sob o travesseiro. _Isso vai ser bem chato se só ficarmos sentados em silêncio._

 _Se eu estivesse dormindo, também não ia falar,_ disse Ginny. Ela teria cruzado os braços e empinado o nariz, mas Tom ainda tinha o controle e não permitiu.

 **-x-**

Ginny chorou silenciosamente a noite toda. Achava nunca ter se sentido tão assustada, traída ou brava. Sabia que McGonagall não daria um nome se não tivesse certeza, mas parte dela esperara que _estivesse_ errado. Que Tom — seu amigo Tom — não fosse, não _pudesse_ ser o Herdeiro, que ele não pudesse ser Você-Sabe-Quem.

Mas ele nem sequer _tentara_ argumentar nem negar, e aí ele falara que tinha sido ela — e não sabia por que ele mentiria sobre isso, então achou que era verdade — e foi quando _soube_ que era verdade, porque ele tinha provado poder andar e falar por ela, que ela não passava de uma marionete e ele a _machucara_ , mas o diário não tinha nem um buraco nele, apesar de ela tê-lo acertado várias vezes com a pena. E agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer, estava presa, uma prisioneira em seu próprio corpo, e não podia acreditar ter sido tão _estúpida._

Ela devia ter ido direto a Dumbledore ou McGonagall, ou até mesmo a um de seus irmãos, ou Hermione, ou Harry, ou Draco, e Tom não saberia que ela sabia. Não tinha certeza do que ele queria — dela ou de qualquer outra pessoa —, mas sabia que não era bom, e que Harry provavelmente estava em perigo, assim como Ron, Hermione e Draco, porque eles eram amigos de Harry.

Chorou por todos eles, porque não podia mais ajudá-los, nem eles a ela. Não sabia quando ou como isso tudo ia terminar, mas se sobrevivesse, se sua família sobrevivesse, o que eles diriam? Seus pais ficariam tão bravos e decepcionados, Percy nunca seria Monitor-Chefe porque sua irmãzinha era amiga de Você-Sabe-Quem e atacara as pessoas, e Ron nunca mais conversaria com ela, porque ela colocara Harry em perigo. E Colin... Quando Colin acordassem, o que ele diria? Ele teria medo dela, e ela tinha arruinado todo seu primeiro ano, com todas as aulas que ele perdera. E se a família dele não permitisse que ele voltasse?

 _Você estragou tudo,_ disse a Tom. _Minha família, meus amigos... e agora eu vou perder todos eles, porque quem vai querer falar comigo depois disso?_

Tom não respondeu. Ginny o procurou em sua mente o melhor que pôde e, quando ele não respondeu, tentou mover seu braço. Ele se moveu do jeito que ela queria. Parecia que Tom tinha ido embora.

Não perdeu tempo. Ela se jogou para fora da cama, pegando o diário e a varinha no criado-mudo e secando os olhos com a outra mão. Correu até as escadas e as desceu dois degraus de cada vez. O fogo ainda queimava no Salão Comunal escuro, e ela jogou o diário nele, e se virou quando ouviu movimento.

— Percy — resmungou. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, com bolsas sob os olhos, mas parecia alerta. Ele se levantou e se aproximou.

— Ginny — disse ele, olhando para o fogo atrás dela, onde o diário estava. — É o diário?

Ginny ficou parada, congelada por alguns momentos, perguntando-se o que dizer. Mas aí se lembrou que Percy tinha visto o diário no verão e devia ter entendido tudo. Mas ele ainda não fugia dela, nem tentara amarrá-la. E Percy era um Monitor. Ele a ajudaria.

— Percy — soluçou —, é ele, ele está no diário e me obrigou a fazer coisas horríveis... eu preciso... antes que ele volte, eu preciso... — Percy não era uma pessoa terrivelmente afetiva (ele certamente nunca a abraçara tanto quanto Bill ou Charlie), mas ele a abraçou e Ginny o segurou como se sua vida dependesse disso. — Eu só quero que ele suma — disse. — Por favor, Percy...

— Eu posso precisar do diário — disse ele, olhando-o tristemente.

— Não pode, você não entende...

— Só para levá-lo ao professor Dumbledore — disse Percy, gentil. — Vou dizer que eu o achei e reconheci o nome. Você pode até ficar aqui, assim eles nunca vão saber que você esteve envolvida...

Ginny respirou fundo. Foi até a lareira e pegou o diário com uma pinça de lareira. Não ficou surpresa ao ver que o diário parecia novo. Percy ergueu a mão, pedindo-o, mas Ginny o afastou.

— Ele vai saber — fungou. Ela era uma Grifinória, podia ser corajosa, tinha de ser. — Eu... eu vou segurar até a gente chegar lá e aí você pode pegar. Eu vou... me esconder... ou algo assim. Não quero que saibam que eu... — Percy segurou sua mão e a apertou, guiando-a até o buraco do retrato.

— Aonde estão indo, queridos? — perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

— Minha irmã não está se sentindo bem — disse Percy sem hesitar. — Eu vou levá-la à Ala Hospitalar.

— Tomem cuidado, então — disse ela.

— Obrigado — respondeu Percy e puxou a mão de Ginny gentilmente para fazê-la andar.

Por um momento, Ginny achou que tudo ficaria bem. Então, sentiu Tom tentar voltar à sua mente.

 _Não! Não, não, não, não, não..._

Fez uma careta quanto ele entrou e sentiu-o entrar em seus braços e em suas pernas, sentiu dedos fantasmagóricos e duros controlarem sua boca.

 _NÃO!_ Tentou mandar Percy correr, mas Tom não permitia.

 _Está fazendo arte?_ Tom parecia furioso. Ele continuou a segurar a mão de Percy — e ela tentou apertá-la, mas isso também não funcionou — e a fez continuar a andar. _Eu não gosto quando você tenta estragar meu diário, Ginny. Nem um pouco._

 _Eu não gosto de você_ , respondeu.

 _Como me fez sair?_

 _Não vou te contar_ , disse, apesar de não saber. Achara que ele tinha saído por conta própria, ou tinha perdido a concentração.

 _Como?_ , ele exigiu saber. Ginny tentou dizer algo a Percy enquanto Tom estava distraído, ou se jogar no chão, mas nada disso funcionou. Seus pés traidores continuavam a se mover, um na frente do outro. _E para onde está indo? Ver o diretor?_ Havia um pouco de medo na voz dele e isso confortou Ginny.

 _Não_ , respondeu ela. _Percy foi me ver e eu disse que não estava me sentindo bem, então dele falou que ia me levar para a Ala Hospitalar..._

 _Com o diário._ A voz de Tom estava dura e desafinada, e ela soube que ele não acreditara.

 _Não queria deixá-lo onde Georgina ou Demelza pudessem ver. Não poderia te deixar perto delas..._ Tom ficou em silêncio, provavelmente tentando descobrir se ela falava a verdade ou não. Então, a boca de Ginny se abriu.

— Falta muito para chegarmos? — perguntou Tom com a voz dela.

— Não muito — falou Percy. — Espero que ele esteja acordado, mas estou certo que se não estiver e se considerarmos as circunstâncias, ele vai entender...

 _A Madame Pomfrey não é um 'ele'_ , disse Tom com raiva. _Você mentiu pra mim! Quanto seu irmão sabe?_

 _O suficiente_ , disse ela furiosamente. _O suficiente e se você tentar me machucar ou falar alguma coisa, ele vai saber e ele vai direto ao Dumbledore._ Isso era verdade, e ela aprendera com Fred e George que era melhor misturar um pouco de verdade nos seus blefes. _E ele sabe sobre mim, então se você tentar pegar minha varinha, ele vai usar um feitiço de corpo-preso, e ainda vai direto ao diretor._ E esse era o blefe, mas Tom parecia acreditar. Ginny conseguia sentir o gosto da vitória. _Acabou_ , disse.

Tom a fez parar de andar, e Percy a olhou com confusão. Ela queria lhe dizer para estuporá-la, desarmá-la e fugir, mas as palavras não saiam.

— Estou com medo — foi o que se ouviu dizer. — Eu só quero que tudo isso acabe, Percy.

— Vai acabar — disse ele. — Eu prometo. Em uma hora, você estará segura na sua cama e poderemos esquecer que isso aconteceu. — Às vezes, Ginny ficava frustrada por Percy soar tão seguro de si, mas, nesse momento, Ginny o amou por isso. Perguntou-se o que Tom planejava.

— Promete? — perguntou Tom.

— Prometo. — Percy voltou a apertar sua mão, e Tom a soltou e pegou a varinha. Percy franziu o cenho, a mão indo até a própria varinha.

— Percy, olha! — Tom a fez gesticular (e Ginny não conseguia ver para o quê), e Percy, o pobre, pobre Percy, que nunca cairia nesse truque se fossem os gêmeos (porque sabia que não devia dar atenção a eles), virou-se.

— _Stupefy_ — disse Tom, e Percy foi ao chão sem nenhuma palavra. Ginny achou ter sentido seu coração se quebrar.

 _E agora?_ , perguntou Tom. Ele deu um passo e usou o pé dela para fazer Percy virar. Percy não estava nem franzindo o cenho, apesar de seus óculos estarem tortos. Ele nem suspeitara.

 _Deixe-o em paz!_ , ela rosnou para Tom. Ela lutou pelo controle e, por um momento, sua mão se torceu e ela achou ter ganhado, mas Tom pressionou tudo, e Ginny sentiu o controle fugir mais uma vez.

 _Não posso fazer isso, Ginny_ , falou. _Ele sabe demais — você mesma disse._ O corpo de Ginny se ajoelhou, provavelmente para que Tom pudesse olhar melhor para o rosto de Percy.

 _Faça-o esquecer de hoje, então_ , disse ela, desesperada. Não gostava do jeito que Tom estava falando, nem um pouco. E aí Percy ouviria o nome amanhã — todos estariam falando sobre Tom — e ele ainda se lembraria do diário durante o verão, e talvez ele procurasse Dumbledore.

 _Não seria o bastante_ , Tom disse. _Os feitiços de memória podem ser quebrados por sentimentos fortes ou associações visuais, e você seria uma delas. Não posso arriscar... Algo mais... permanente..._

 _Não quer dizer..._

 _Temo que sim, Ginny,_ disse Tom, apesar de não parecer nem um pouco triste. _Ele sabe demais para que eu permita que ele acorde._

 _Você não pode matá-lo,_ disse Ginny. _Não pode!_

 _E por que não?_ Ginny não achava que implorar serviria de algo para Percy, então procurou em seu cérebro dolorido por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

 _Porque aí vão saber_ , falou. _Vão saber que foi você, e a Mulher Gorda sabe que nós saímos juntos. Ela vai contar ao Dumbledore e, quando eles me pegarem, eles vão pegar você._

 _Esperta,_ disse Tom, e Ginny não sabia se era verdade ou não; de todo modo, ele parecera aborrecido. _Ainda posso usar o basilisco._

 _Ainda saberiam._ O coração de Ginny estava disparado e ela tentou não soar muito desesperada, mas se pudesse convencer Tom disso, Percy ainda teria uma chance. _Ele é sangue-puro. Não há motivo para ele ser o alvo do monstro._ Ele tinha dito basilisco. Ginny guardou essa informação para depois. _Você não pode fazer nada com ele, na verdade. Se fizer, a Madame Pomfrey vai querer saber por que ele não foi comigo._

O coração ainda disparado, ocorreu a Ginny que, apesar de Tom ser o Herdeiro e ser Você-Sabe-Quem, ele não era _tão_ mais velho do que ela. Ele era apenas um garoto, e Ginny tinha irmãos o bastante para saber que os garotos nem sempre pensavam bem nas coisas, especialmente quando estavam bravos, e Tom estava bravo. Conseguia sentir a fúria dele borbulhando em sua mente, aumentando sua dor de cabeça.

Tom ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, e Ginny torceu para que ele se esquecesse de Percy, e que Percy acordasse antes que Tom pudesse decidir. Ele não acordou. Tom ergueu a varinha de Ginny e a apontou para seu irmão ainda inconsciente. Ela só pôde assistir, impotente e enjoada, com o coração na garganta, quando ele fez um movimento com a varinha e disse:

— _Imperio._

 **-x-**

 _Fale_ , mandou Tom, enquanto a Madame Pomfrey olhava para Ginny, preocupada. Ele estava exausto por lutar contra ela o dia todo, mas não podia permitir que ela soubesse, e ela perceberia se ele precisasse controlá-la por muito mais tempo. _Mas um passo em falso, e vou retomar o controle e vou mudar de ideia quanto ao seu irmão._ Percy estava no banheiro da Murta, olhando para o espelho e esperando que o basilisco o petrificasse. Por mais que Tom odiasse admitir, Ginny estivera certa ao falar que matá-lo chamaria atenção. Mas o basilisco também tinha suas ordens, esperava que entregues coerentemente por Percy, para vagar pela escola e petrificar ou matar — Tom não se importava — quem encontrasse, nascidos muggles ou não. Assim, o ataque a Percy não chamaria nenhuma atenção, mas serviria ao seu propósito; quando Percy fosse curado com as mandrágoras, Ginny estaria morta, Tom teria seu corpo, e não faria mais diferença o que Percy sabia.

— Eu... — Ginny hesitou, aparentemente surpresa por ter sua voz de volta. Era tarde demais para Tom mudar de ideia e matar Percy, mas Ginny não sabia disso, então ele sabia que ela ia se comportar. — Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. — Tom quase ficou impressionado com a compostura dela. Esperara no mínimo lágrimas e, talvez, no máximo uma birra, mas ela estava estranhamente silenciosa. Ele a preferia assim, só que era... enervante.

— Beba isso — falou a Madame Pomfrey, colocando um copo de água na mão de Ginny. — E já voltarei com algo para a dor. Essa é a quarta vez esse ano que você me procura com dor de cabeça. — Ela começou a ir ao seu escritório. — Eu não me lembro de seus irmãos terem me procurado por esse motivo, mas seus pais têm enxaquecas?

— Não — falou Ginny. — Acho que não. Mas posso mandar uma carta perguntando.

— Talvez seja bom ir ao St. Mungos — comentou Pomfrey, parecendo pensativa. Tom conseguia ouvi-la mexer em seus armários de poções. — Só para que eles possam te examinar.

— Talvez durante o verão — falou Ginny em voz baixa, e Madame Pomfrey concordou. Tom se perguntou se Ginny tinha percebido que ela não teria outro verão.

 _Continua_.

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.


	27. The Reflection

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

 **The Reflection**

 **(O Reflexo)**

Ele ouviu o rangido baixo do que só podia ser a entrada da Câmara e teria se virado para olhar, mas não podia abrir os olhos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, não conseguia entender o que tinha dando tão, mas tão errado. Desejou não ter tentado ser esperto, desejou não ter sido tão egoísta, mas ele sabia que tinha feito o que tinha feito — em sua maior parte — por ela. Esperava que Ginny ficasse bem. Nunca se perdoaria se esse não fosse o caso.

Palavras que não eram suas — palavras que tampouco eram palavras — saíram de sua boca em um sibilar firme e ameaçador.

 _Agora, abra seus olhos. Não desvie os olhos do espelho._

 _Não,_ falou para a voz.

 _Obedeça._

Ele abriu os olhos e, através do espelho, encontrou o par de olhos amarelos de uma cobra.

 **-x-**

— Estou com fome — disse ela e recebeu um rosto inexpressivo em resposta. — Você vem?

— Mas... a professora Sprout disse que devíamos ficar aqui hoje...

— Está com _medo_? — perguntou ela, incrédula.

— Não. — Mas o cheiro dele era nervoso, em vez de desafiador. — Eu só... não estou com fome.

— Você está amolecendo — zombou ela. — O que o pai diria se ficasse sabendo que você está com medo de uma cobra? Você tem sangue mágico... estará seguro...

— O pai morreu — disse-lhe ele. Ela o olhou feio. — E eu só... não quero ir, Sarah...

— Você sabe que eu odeio esse nome — explodiu. — Certo, fique. — Ele era tão frustrante às vezes. Ela mal podia esperar pelo verão, quando poderiam voltar para casa e se reunir com sua família. Era o que ele desesperadamente precisava; ela se preocupava, às vezes, que ele estivesse pensando demais como um humano. — Bem, eu vou à cozinha — anunciou para o Salão Principal. — Alguém mais quer ir?

— Walker, eu não acho...

— Eu perguntei se quer ir, Diggory, não sua opinião — brigou. Diggory franziu o cenho para ela, mas não falou mais. A risada de Smith veio do canto (ele era tão previsível) e ele se levantou.

— Eu vou pela caminhada, se quiser — disse ele lentamente. Ela torceu o nariz. Smith era um chato, mas ela tinha perguntado.

— Certo — disse. — Me acompanhe, então.

Eles estavam a meio caminho da cozinha quando uma voz os parou.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? — Era o Frei Gorducho (ela nunca conhecera um fantasma tão chato, sempre querendo saber como seu dia tinha sido e se ela estava com saudade de casa), torcendo as mãos. — A professora Sprout não lhes disse... Não era para vocês saírem hoje.

— Estávamos com fome — disse Smith. Com zombaria, ela achou que o Frei entenderia; com aquele tamanho, ele gostara de comida quando era vivo. — A cozinha não é longe...

— Mesmo assim... — O Frei soltou uma risadinha nervosa e, aí, de trás dele, seus ouvidos sensíveis ouviram outro som, um que ele _não_ fizera.

— O que foi isso? — quis saber ela, e Smith a olhou, inexpressivo. — Atrás _dele_ — disse, impaciente, apontando para o Frei. Ele se virou, bloqueando sua visão (e a de Smith, se o som irritado que ele fez fosse alguma indicação), mas antes que ela pudesse esticar o pescoço para ver melhor através da cintura translucida do Frei, uma longa língua apareceu na curva, seguida por um par enorme de olhos.

 **-x-**

Ele suspirou e olhou para o troféu brilhante e para o nome na placa. Estivera em seu primeiro ano quando Tom Riddle estivera no sétimo, ficara sabendo dos horrores da Câmara (que já tinha sido fechada quando ele começou) e do heroísmo de Riddle ao capturar o pobre Hagrid. Ficara sabendo que Riddle era encantador e talentoso, e tinha sido a nota de Riddle que ele tinha determinado como referência (e que ultrapassara por um ponto em seu sétimo ano).

E agora isso. Suspirou novamente e esperou que tudo acabasse logo. Ele nem sequer ouviu o mostro atrás de si, mas viu o reflexo no troféu de Riddle.

 **-x-**

Ela ouviu algo se mover e congelou. Era sua imaginação — porque estivera lendo muito sobre cobras mágicas — ou era o som de escamas? Esperou, e lá estava de novo, o som de algo se arrastando por cima do carpete e o som de algo pesado arranhando a prateleira. Esperava que fosse sua imaginação — era quase três da manhã e ela ainda não tinha dormido, então era completamente plausível que estivesse ouvindo coisas.

Com o coração na garganta, olhou para o mapa, mas não havia nada lá, apenas seu nome na biblioteca completamente vazia. Mas ela conseguia ouvir e estava cada vez mais próximo. Sentiu as lágrimas cutucarem seus olhos e pegou a capa. Talvez, se não pudesse vê-la, não conseguiria encontrá-la... Mas lera o bastante naquela noite para saber que o som de seu coração era o bastante, assim como seu cheiro. E se estivesse sob a capa, nunca seria encontrada, nem o que tinha descoberto. Arrancou a página que estivera lendo e a colocou na mochila.

— M-mal feito, fe-eito — murmurou.

Então, com as mãos trêmulas, guardou os livros, a varinha, o mapa e a capa na mochila, pendurou-a no ombro e se levantou. Estava mais perto agora; conseguia ouvir o fraco sibilar e, talvez, o tremeluzir de uma língua enorme. Mas não ouvia o som de passos e sentiu-se melhor. Harry a mataria — de novo — se Riddle pegasse o mapa e a capa. Engolindo um soluço, saiu correndo de sua mesa. Nunca seria mais rápida, sabia. Não sabia correr muito rápido e estava com uma mochila cheia de livros. Não podia lutar, ou certamente seria comida, e se fechasse os olhos e se recusasse a olhar, provavelmente também seria comida.

 _Respire_ , disse a si mesma. _Respire, vai ficar tudo bem._ Fungou e continuou correndo, sabendo que estava sendo ouvida; o barulho do movimento estava cada vez mais alto. Por fim, parou em frente a uma janela. Do outro lado, via o lago, escuro e parado, iluminado apenas pela pouca luz que a lua escondida provinha, e via o brilho amarelado da janela da cozinha de Hagrid.

Respirou fundo, trêmula, e olhou para a janela, em vez de através dela. Conseguia ver o movimento atrás do seu reflexo assustado.

 _Boa sorte_ , desejou aos seus amigos e perguntou-se se o que estava por vir doeria.

 **-x-**

Ela bocejou e saiu da cama gentilmente para não acordar sua gêmea. Mas sua irmã sempre tivera o sono leve e acordou.

— 'detáindo? — murmurou ela, olhando ao redor com os olhos pequenos.

— Pro meu Salão Comunal — sussurrou. Flitwick lhe dissera para ficar onde estava na noite passada e ficara feliz; preferia ter a companhia de sua gêmea em momentos como esse do que a companhia de sua irmã na Sonserina... mesmo se isso significasse ter de dividir uma cama e ter de aguentar os roncos de sua irmã, que roubava o cobertor. — Já são seis horas e quero pegar minhas coisas antes do café.

— É seguro?

— Já é de manhã, estou certa que é — disse, reconfortante. — A gente se vê em Defesa.

Recebeu um resmungo sonolento em resposta e sorriu ao sair do dormitório. A estátua de Rowena a observou atravessar o Salão Comunal com olhos sábios e severos. Tinha acabado de chegar ao primeiro andar e passar pelo banheiro de Murta quando ouviu um estranho sibilar.

— Olá? — chamou e, quando não teve resposta, decidiu que tinha sido algum cano do banheiro. Olhou ao redor, deu de ombros e continuou andando. Então, viu uma armadura à frente se mover. Franziu o cenho e sacou a varinha, indo inspecionar mais de perto. Não era a armadura que se movia, decidiu depois de um segundo, era algo na armadura, cobrindo-a com uma sombra verde. Um reflexo, talvez.

Então viu amarelo.

 **-x-**

— _Eu teria ido mais cedo — disse Granger, saindo da cama de Harry —, só que Harry estava desaparecido e eu queria saber..._

— _Bem, estou seguro — disse Potter, cansado. — E se você vai, eu também vou. Quero saber como impedi-lo de entrar._

— _Não — disseram Draco, Weasley e Granger, mas foi Granger quem continuou: — Você vai ficar aqui, Harry; a McGonagall te deixaria de detenção até terminar seus NIEMs se ela te pegasse andando pela escola depois da noite que você teve._

— _Mas com a capa e o mapa..._

 _Draco poderia ter concordado, mas Granger torceu o nariz e disse:_

— _Não vou ficar embaixo da capa com você fedendo desse jeito. — Draco riu, divertido, enquanto Potter cheirava o uniforme de Quadribol com uma expressão desapontada._

— _Eu tomo banho..._

— _Sério, Harry, não tem problema — falou ela. — Vou achar um livro sobre magia mental e ler mais um pouco sobre cobras mágicas... — Ela, Draco e Weasley leram naquela tarde e encontraram algumas possibilidades interessantes para o monstro de Sonserina, mas não tinham informações o bastante para confirmar qualquer coisa. — Porque agora que sabemos_ _quem_ _é, descobrir qual é o monstro e como ele se move pela escola é o próximo passo. Aí podemos descobrir onde ele fica e poderemos resolver toda essa bagunça..._

— _E o anel — disse Potter. — O anel Gaunt._

— _Sim — disse Hermione, impaciente. — Vou procurar por ele, também. — Ela pegou a mochila de Draco e a esvaziou. — Se importa? Parece que vou carregar muitas coisas._

— _Eu não me importaria em dar uma volta — disse Weasley. — E posso te ajudar a carregar a mochila. — Potter pareceu aliviado._

— _Não seja tolo, Ron — falou ela. — Harry precisa de companhia..._

— _E eu sou o quê? — quis saber Draco, apesar de concordar que Potter precisava de companhia; ele estava se controlando bem, mas Draco conseguia ver que ele estava abalado (e Draco achava que ele tinha todo o direito de estar). Ele mesmo não conseguiria lidar com ter alguém na_ _sua_ _cabeça. — Leve o Weasley, Granger, por favor. É mais seguro..._

— _Se o que Quirrell disse ao Harry é verdade, Riddle deve estar exausto — falou Granger, recatada. — E agora que os professores sabem seu nome, ele terá que ficar de cabeça baixa. E mandaram a gente ficar nos Salões Comunais, então ele não espera que alguém não esteja_ _e_ _, mesmo que espere, seria idiotice se arriscar a atacar hoje, quando todo mundo está alerta._

— _Ela está certa — disse Potter, relutante. — Hermione, tem certeza...?_

— _Absoluta. — Ela pendurou a mochila de Draco no ombro e pegou a capa e o mapa de Potter com um sorriso. Ela olhou para Draco e Weasley de um jeito que mandava que tomassem conta de Potter e foi para a porta. — A gente se vê no café da manhã._

Ela mentira.

Draco e os outros nem chegaram a ir tomar o café; uma McGonagall muito pálida estivera esperando por eles — e pelos Weasley Um e Dois — no Salão Comunal logo cedo.

Ela apenas pedira que eles a acompanhassem, mas Draco soubera. E Weasley e os gêmeos também estavam em pânico; eles, como Draco, tinham percebido que a Garota-Weasley e o Weasley Monitor estavam ausentes.

— Eles não estão...? — Draco engasgou, e McGonagall balançou a cabeça.

— Petrificados, senhor Malfoy — disse ela com a voz embargada. — Felizmente. A senhorita Weasley nos encontrará lá. — Weasley relaxara, e Weasley Um passou um braço ao redor dele. Weasley Dois estava mais sério do que Draco já o vira. Potter nem parecia ter ouvido. Seu rosto estava pálido e inexpressivo, e ele não falara a manhã toda.

Na Ala Hospitalar, Weasley olhou tristemente para a cama de Granger e correu para abraçar sua irmã e para se juntar aos outros ao redor da cama do Weasley Monitor. Potter foi direto para a cadeira ao lado da cama de Granger, e Draco o seguiu. Suas pernas estavam tensas. Cinco outras camas estavam ocupadas — Draco reconheceu Astoria, Flitwick, Smith, o fantasma da Lufa-Lufa, assim como uma garota da Lufa-Lufa que ele não sabia o nome. Eles todos estavam chocados, ou confusos, ou tão incrivelmente imóveis. Era enervante.

— Parece que Riddle teve uma noite cheia — disse McGonagall, perturbada. Draco tirou sua mochila (a que Granger pegara emprestada na noite anterior) da cadeira ao lado de Potter e se sentou. Não estava com vontade de rever a pesquisa dela no momento e só conseguiu se obrigar a olhar para seu rosto congelado. Ela não parecia surpresa, Draco achou. Seus lábios estavam crispados e seus olhos, aterrorizados. Draco desviou o olhar.

— Por quê? — perguntou Potter. — Digo... As Greengrass são sangues-puros, assim como Percy e Smith...

— Eu estava imaginando se você teria alguma ideia — disse McGonagall, trêmula. Ela voltou a engolir. — O diretor deve chegar logo. Ele tinha uma reunião com o Conselho hoje, depois...

— Onde? — perguntou Potter. — Onde eles estavam...

— A senhorita Granger estava na biblioteca, é a mochila dela ali; a senhorita Greengrass estava no corredor do primeiro andar... e, por pior que pareça, isso foi algo bom, caso contrário nunca teríamos encontrado o senhor Weasley. Ele estava no banheiro. — Draco viu Potter franzir o cenho, mas ele não falou, e McGonagall não pareceu notar. — A senhorita Walker, o senhor Smith e o Frei foram encontrados perto da cozinha, e Filius foi encontrado na sala de troféus. — Ela tirou o lenço do bolso e o usou para secar os olhos. — Felizmente, nenhum dos ataques foi fatal, mas queria saber qual foi a _finalidade_ disso tudo...

As portas da Ala Hospitalar foram abertas, e Snape entrou, acompanhado por Daphne, que caminhou até a cama de sua irmã parecendo mais confusa do que qualquer outra coisa, e uma Vivienne chorosa. Sprout foi a última a chegar com um garoto do terceiro ano magro e cansado, que Draco já vira pela escola, mas não sabia o nome.

Engoliu e voltou a olhar para Granger.

 **-x-**

— ... cartas para as famílias dos que foram afetados, é claro, mas além disso...

— O _Profeta_ vai querer uma declaração, estou certo — disse Lucius, alisando as vestes, enquanto ele e Dumbledore se aproximavam da Ala Hospitalar. — E por mais admirável que seja você querer abafar isso tudo, não acho que terá muita opinião no assunto. — Dumbledore não respondeu. — Com os últimos acontecimentos, eu também acho que será melhor se você for removido da escola. É claro que sua habilidade de proteger os alunos foi terrivelmente sobrestimada. — De novo, Dumbledore não falou. Lucius nunca o vira tão cansado nem tão... quebrado. Deleitou-se com isso. — Oh, e Hagrid, também...

— Hagrid, não — falou Dumbledore duramente. — Eu provei ao Conselho com ampla evidência...

— A evidência de Potter. Nenhuma das quais é factível — falou Lucius, desdenhoso. — Hagrid foi o responsável da última vez; removê-lo agora não irá piorar a situação, não é? — Ele sorriu; a desaprovação de Dumbledore era clara em seu rosto velho, mas ele parecia não ter mais nada a dizer. Ou talvez ele soubesse que Lucius tinha tomado uma decisão.

— Você deveria fechar a escola — disse Dumbledore. — Percy Weasley foi atacado, e ele é um sangue-puro... — Lucius não devia ter escondido seu escárnio muito bem, porque Dumbledore franziu o cenho e disse: — Assim como Astoria Greengrass e Zacharias Smith. Os motivos de Tom mudaram. — _Isso_ era interessante, na opinião de Lucius, que Dumbledore se referisse ao trabalho do diário como se fosse o trabalho do real Lorde das Trevas... O diário não tinha consciência, pelo amor de Merlin, só era algum tipo de chave ou, pelo menos, fora essa a impressão que o Lorde das Trevas lhe passara ao entregar-lhe o diário. Decidiu que era mais uma excentricidade de Dumbledore. — Ninguém está seguro.

Lucius soltou um som evasivo; não entendia por que a garota Greengrass tinha sido atacada, mas Smith era um nome Lufo, e os Weasley eram quase tão ruins quanto os sangues sujos... e uma dessas também tinha sido atacada. A outra garota Lufa era completamente normal, assim como Flitwick, e, apesar de Lucius não achar que eles fossem alvos muito prováveis, eles não tinham nada de especial que os protegesse.

— Hogwarts continuará aberta enquanto houver alunos que queiram frequentar — disse. Do jeito que entendia as coisas, a escola precisava de um pouco de seleção natural naqueles que a frequentavam, e se os sangues sujos e os traidores de sangue não fossem espertos o bastante para ir embora, então eles mereciam o que lhes acontecesse. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, raiva brilhando atrás dos óculos de meia-lua, mas não falou. Lucius indicou as portas da Ala Hospitalar. — Vamos?

— Depois de você — falou Dumbledore brevemente.

As setes camas do outro lado da Ala Hospitalar eram ocupadas pelas vítimas do Herdeiro, e Madame Pomfrey estava lá, atendendo um garoto com tosse. Outros alunos estavam pela Ala Hospitalar, reunidos ao redor da cama de seus amigos, apesar de Lucius não saber o que eles esperavam conseguir com isso. Viu o bando ruivo dos Weasley reunidos ao redor de seu irmão petrificado. A caçula, uma garota, parecia abalada, e Lucius perguntou-se se ela sabia o que seu diário tinha causado e acabou descartando o pensamento; se ela soubesse, teria entregado o diário ao diretor e ele o teria queimado, e Lucius não estaria visitando.

Os olhos de Lucius foram para além dela, além de várias cabeças ofensivamente ruivas, além da cabeça de cabelos pretos de Potter, para uma mais platinada.

— Draco — disse, surpreso. Draco não o ouviu, tampouco parecia tê-lo notado; seus olhos estavam fixos na garota na cama ao seu lado. Era aquela sangue-ruim de cabelos encaracolados, Granger. — Se me der licença — disse para Dumbledore. — Gostaria de falar com meu filho.

— É claro — respondeu Dumbledore. — Eu me atrevo a dizer que o jovem Draco precisa de um pouco de conforto. — Lucius revirou os olhos e foi até seu filho. Draco ergueu os olhos e pareceu não o reconhecer por alguns momentos.

— Pai — disse ele, parecendo surpreso. Lucius achou que o tremor em sua voz era indecente. Potter os observava, cauteloso, e Lucius o ignorou.

— Caminhe comigo — disse ao seu filho. Draco olhou longamente para Granger e, depois, para Potter.

— Volto já — murmurou ele, e Potter assentiu. Lucius guiou o caminho para fora da Ala Hospitalar (notando que Dumbledore se aproximara de Potter), e Draco o seguiu, silencioso.

— Veio pelo Conselho? — perguntou Draco.

— Sim.

— O que eles acham disso tudo? — perguntou.

— Dumbledore terá sido removido até o horário do jantar — disse Lucius, esticando os lábios. — Ele está tentando me convencer a fechar a escola, mas isso é besteira...

— Você deixar a escola aberta? — perguntou Draco, perplexo. — Pai, você não pode!

— Agradeço se não me falar o que posso ou não fazer, Draco — disse Lucius. A forma que olhava para Draco teria feito Hydrus se acovardar e provavelmente murmurar um pedido de desculpas, mas os olhos de Draco brilhavam. Ele apontou uma mão na direção das portas da Ala Hospitalar.

— Você _pode_ manter a escola aberta — disse num tom tão frio, que Lucius se lembrou de Narcissa —, mas seria idiotice. — Lucius abriu a boca, bravo, mas Draco continuou: — Você é cego, pai?! Cinco pessoas e um fantasma foram atacados ontem à noite...

— Uma pena, certamente — disse —, mas dificilmente motivo para fechar Hogwarts. Esse é o trabalho de Sonserina...

— O trabalho de Sonserina? — perguntou Draco simplesmente. — Do jeito que você contou a história, Sonserina se importava com a pureza do sangue, só que a Granger foi a única nascida muggle atacada; os outros são sangues-puros ou mestiços. O Herdeiro é um lunático, pai, ele está atacando as pessoas só porque pode, não por estar fazendo o trabalho de Sonserina...

Lucius só queria que seu filho fosse um pouco mais velho ou um pouco mais razoável do que era agora. Assim, Lucius conseguiria explicar que esse era o trabalho do Lorde das Trevas e que não era o direito deles questionar. Lucius não aprovara tudo o que o Lorde das Trevas fizera durante a guerra, mas acreditava que essas ações tinham contribuído para uma causa melhor, por isso participara. Era o mesmo agora.

— O Herdeiro tem seus motivos para tê-los escolhidos — disse delicadamente —, disso eu tenho certeza. — Por algum motivo, isso fez Draco ficar imóvel.

— Motivos — disse, tenso. — Certo. Conte-me quais são, então. — Ele cruzou os braços.

— Como é?

— Você está envolvido o bastante para saber alguns deles, pelo menos. — Seu tom fora quase petulante, mas seus olhos estavam duros, observando Lucius com atenção.

— Como é? — repetiu, incrédulo. A expressão brava e desgostosa de Draco não mudou, tampouco sua postura fechada.

— Você me ouviu. É deplorável, pai. — Torceu os lábios. — Um membro do Conselho envolvido com o Herdeiro e com os ataques aos alunos se recusando a fechar...

O primeiro pensamento de Lucius foi perguntar-se o quanto Draco sabia sobre o diário, ou supusera, e _como_. Seu segundo pensamento foi que Draco devia saber que aquele não era o melhor lugar a fazer tais acusações ousadas, a meros metros da Ala Hospitalar, onde estavam o diretor e uma quantidade significativa de funcionários. O terceiro foi que, não importava o que Draco achasse saber, ele não tinha o _direito_ de falar com Lucius de um jeito tão impertinente.

— Sua mãe e eu toleramos muitas coisas desde sua Seleção — disse em voz baixa. — Incluindo várias histórias horríveis que Hydrus nos conta das suas artes com seus _amiguinhos_ Grifinórios. Ele me contou que você é grosseiro com as crianças sangues-puros...

— Você claramente não liga para elas, ou teria fechado a escola por Astoria — disse Draco friamente.

— _Não_ me interrompa, Draco — sibilou. — Toleramos as piadas e as perguntas de nossos amigos sobre _como_ você acabou na sua Casa, e ainda há o fato de que acaba envolvido nos heroísmos tolos de Potter... — Lucius respirou fundo para se acalmar. Ele fazia o seu melhor para que seus filhos não o vissem irritado e não era agora que ia fazer o contrário. — Se você realmente quer falar sobre coisas deploráveis, Draco, que tal conversarmos sobre sua expressão triste quando eu o encontrei ao lado da cama de Granger? Ela é uma sangue-ruim, ela não é _nada_. — Draco estava pálido, mas sua expressão não mudara. — Ou que tal conversarmos sobre as acusações que jogou em mim, no meio da escola? — Lucius respirou fundo mais uma vez e esticou-se, ficando mais alto que seu filho... mas não tão mais alto quanto outrora. Parecia que Draco tinha crescido nesse ano. — Estou a serviço do Conselho no momento e não tenho tempo para lidar com sua insolência, mas seu comportamento é impróprio e _será_ discutido mais tarde, posso garantir.

Lucius deixou seu filho parado lá e foi procurar Dumbledore. Estava cansado de Hogwarts e queria ir para casa.

 _Continua._


	28. Meeting Myrtle

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

 **Meeting Myrtle**

 **(Conhecendo Murta)**

Severus observou Lucius voltar para a Ala Hospitalar. Draco não o seguiu. Severus começou a ir em direção a porta e viu Potter — que também se levantara — voltar a se sentar com um assentir.

Draco estava no corredor, acomodado em uma parede baixa, que levava a vários lances de escada.

— Posso? — perguntou Severus, indicando a parede ao lado de seu afilhado. Draco o olhou e assentiu, antes de desviar os olhos. Severus se sentou e tentou não olhar para baixo. A altura não o _incomodava_ , mas nunca teria se sentado ali por escolha própria; era só uma questão de se inclinar demais para cair vários andares. Mas Draco não parecia incomodado por isso.

— O pai te mandou conversar comigo? — perguntou Draco depois de um momento. Sua voz estava tensa e ele não olhava para Severus.

— Não — respondeu. — Pensei em ver se você estava bem.

— Por que não estaria? — quis saber.

— Bem, Granger está numa cama de hospital, para começo de conversa — disse lentamente. Tinha ido se garantir de que Lucius não havia ofendido o garoto, mas sabia que não chegaria a lugar nenhum falando sobre isso agora. — Se fosse Potter, você poderia nem se abalar, já que acontece o tempo todo, mas... — Draco o surpreendeu ao soltar um som estranho, parecido com um soluço, e Severus parou de falar na mesma hora, tentando decidir se deveria confortar Draco ou não. Estava um pouco relutante em fazê-lo, porque Lucius poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e isso pioraria ainda mais as coisas.

— O pai é um idiota — disse Draco, tomando a decisão por Severus ao começar a falar. Ele ainda não erguera a cabeça, mas parecia mais bravo do que triste, e Severus perguntou-se se tinha imaginado o soluço.

— Por quê? — perguntou em voz baixa. Olhou para as portas da Ala Hospitalar para se certificar de que Lucius não estava saindo, e Draco entendeu errado.

— Ele te mandou! — Draco se levantou em um pulo e teria ido embora, mas Severus segurou a manga de suas vestes.

— Sente-se, seu garoto tolo — mandou. Draco obedeceu. — Achei ter deixado bastante claro no último natal do lado de quem estou quando o assunto é esse. — A expressão de Draco relaxou um pouco.

— Descul...

— Você teve uma manhã cansativa — falou, dispensando o pedido de desculpas. — Apenas tente evitar esse desserviço no futuro.

— Sim, senhor — murmurou Draco. Ele ergueu a cabeça, e Severus se virou. Lucius e o diretor saíam da Ala Hospitalar (sem conversarem) e foram para o outro lado. Dumbledore encontrou os olhos de Severus brevemente, mas se Lucius notou que eles estavam ali, ele não demonstrou. Draco fechou a cara.

— Posso perguntar sobre o que vocês brigaram? — perguntou.

— Ele disse que eu sou deplorável e que eu preciso ser punido — respondeu, os olhos ainda em seu pai.

— Ele disse o porquê?

— Porque ele é idiota e eu o deixei saber — falou depois de um momento de hesitação. — E porque eu estou chateado sobre a Granger e ele acha que é impróprio. _Ele é_ que é impróprio! — Draco chutou a parede em que estavam sentados. Severus o observou. Há um ano, Draco ficaria chateado por ter chateado seu pai... ou, pelo menos, Draco teria apenas assentindo e concordado com o que Lucius falasse, independente do que acreditasse. Ele nunca o teria chamado de idiota.

 _Veja o que fizemos, Narcissa_ , pensou, mas achou que ela só veria o filho com o interesse distante de sempre. _Um garoto que pensa por si mesmo, que se permite dizer opiniões nada populares, um garoto que está mais triste pelo ataque a sua amiga nascida muggle do que pela opinião que o pai tem dele..._ Severus não sabia se devia ficar triste, orgulhoso ou ambos.

— O quê? — perguntou Draco.

— Você mudou — disse Severus, sem ter motivos para mentir — desde sua Seleção.

— Bom — falou. — Especialmente se não mudar significa que eu pensaria como o pai. — Severus teve a impressão de que essa seria a atitude de Draco por um tempo. Tinha ido até ali esperando encontrar um Draco triste ou confuso, e não tinha certeza do que fazer com um Draco bravo. Não havia por que defender Lucius (Draco não lhe daria atenção, mas Severus suspeitava que Lucius estava errado), mas concordar com Draco só o deixaria ainda mais bravo e isso não ajudaria em nada.

Draco voltou a erguer a cabeça quando McGonagall foi para o corredor, olhou ao redor e se aproximou. Atrás dela, estavam os gêmeos Weasley e a irmã, as duas garotas Greengrass e Runcorn. Todos pareciam um pouco perdidos.

— Potter e Weasley passaram por aqui? — Severus achou que McGonagall parecia estressada.

— Deveriam ter passado? — perguntou.

— Eles parecem ter se perdido. — As narinas dela se dilataram, mas ela parecia mais preocupada do que brava. A pequena Ginny Weasley parecia passar mal, e a raiva de Draco virou medo. — Fique de olho, por favor, Severus, e se eles aparecerem, acompanhe-os até a Grifinória.

— E os outros? — Olhou para o grupo de alunos atrás dela.

— Poppy quer um tempo sem visitantes, então vou levar esses três para a Grifinória, e a senhorita Greengrass para a Corvinal. Pomona está com Poppy, discutindo as mandrágoras, então se eu puder pedir que você acompanhe a senhorita Greengrass e o senhor Runcorn para a Sonserina e para a Lufa-Lufa, eu seria grata... — Severus quase perguntou onde Flitwick estava, mas aí se lembrou.

— Certamente — disse, levantando-se.

— Senhor Malfoy, comigo, por favor — disse McGonagall, e Draco se posicionou ao lado da gêmea Greengrass. Severus gesticulou para Greengrass e Runcorn o seguirem.

 **-x-**

— Falaram onde ela foi encontrada? — perguntou Ron, ajustando a mochila de Draco nos ombros, na qual estavam vários livros e na qual, felizmente, também estiveram a capa e o mapa. Riddle teria amado colocar as mãos neles, Harry tinha certeza.

— Biblioteca — respondeu, segurando a capa quando o movimento de Ron ameaçou tirá-la de cima deles. A expressão de Ron se contorceu, como se ele fosse sorrir, mas voltou a ser triste; Harry suspeitava que ele tinha se lembrado do _porquê_ ela ter ido à biblioteca e que Ron, como Harry e Draco, eram responsáveis por não terem ido com ela.

— É esse aqui? — perguntou Ron, indicando uma porta.

— Acho que sim. — Era o que dizia no mapa. Eles se entreolharam e tiraram a capa. Harry a guardou no bolso e sacou a varinha. Ron voltou a ajustar a mochila e também sacou a varinha. Abriram a porta e entraram.

— O que foi _agora_?! — gritou uma garota, e Harry recuou num pulo, trombando em Ron, ao tentar encontrar a dona da voz. — Também veio me jogar pelo ralo?

Harry finalmente a encontrou; era o fantasma de uma garota de rosto longo e de óculos, vestida no uniforme de Hogwarts, flutuando pouco acima do primeiro cubículo do banheiro.

— Não — disse —, nós... erm...

— Não estava falando com você — disse ela, interrompendo-o. Ela olhava feio para Ron. — Quanto _há_ de você, afinal?

— De... mim? — perguntou Ron, olhando para Harry num pedido de ajuda.

— Você é a Murta que Geme — falou Harry —, né? — Não tinha percebido até agora que esse era o mesmo banheiro que Ginny lhe mostrara no Halloween. Isso chamou a atenção dela.

— E se eu for? — perguntou, cruzando os braços. — Aposto que ouviu todos os tipos de coisas horríveis sobre mim, não foi?

— Erm, não — falou Harry, decidindo _não_ falar do encontro de Ginny com ela —, só que você mora aqui. — Ron estava em silêncio, ainda a olhando com confusão. Murta o observou por um longo momento, antes de flutuar até o chão, ficando na altura deles, em vez de ficar flutuando perto do teto. Ela era um pouco menor do que Ron, mas Harry achou que ela era um pouco mais velha.

— O que vocês querem, então? — perguntou ela, com um olhar cauteloso para Ron.

— Eu sou o Harry — falou.

— Murta — disse ela, mal-humorada.

— E esse é meu amigo Ron. — Ron acenou, observando Murta com igual cautela. — O irmão dele foi atacado aqui noite passada.

— Não — disse ela. Harry olhou para Ron, confuso. Estavam no banheiro errado? — O irmão dele _me_ atacou! Eu estava sentada nas piadas, _cuidando da minha vida_ quando ele entrou aqui e me jogou pelo ralo...!

— Percy é um Monitor, ele não te atacaria — disse Ron, mal-humorado.

— Ah, sim, ele atacaria — retorquiu Murta. — Porque ele atacou!

— Bem — disse Harry, erguendo uma mão para que Ron ficasse calado —, ele foi encontrado hoje cedo, petrificado. — Murta piscou.

— O garoto ruivo alto, de óculos? — perguntou ela.

— Sim — disse Ron —, ele mesmo...

— Foi ele quem me atacou — disse ela. Ela subiu um pouco, para olhá-los de cima.

— E ele foi petrificado — disse Harry.

— Que azar o dele — respondeu Murta, dando de ombros. — Vocês ainda não falaram o que querem.

— Saber se você sabe de alguma coisa — falou Harry.

— Claro que não, ele me mandou embora! — brigou.

— Certo, desculpe, mas quero dizer... você não viu mais nada... estranho, ou alguém... Conhece Tom Riddle?

— Eu frequentei a escola com ele — disse. — Olive Hornby gostava dele, mas eu nunca nem falei com ele. E a única coisa estranha que eu vi foram dois garotos no banheiro das _garotas_.

— Não sabe nada sobre a Câmara Secreta? — perguntou Ron.

— Ela foi aberta quando eu era uma aluna — respondeu. Depois, suspirou. — O monstro de Sonserina me matou. E todos os professores que costumavam ouvir aos meus problemas quando eu era viva pararam de me visitar depois que morri. Simplesmente me deixaram aqui...

— O monstro de Sonserina te matou? — perguntou Harry, boquiaberto. — O que ele é? Como?

— Sim, ele me matou — disse. Se não entendesse melhor das coisas, diria que ela estava se divertindo, mas era difícil saber com os fantasmas, porque não podia sentir o cheiro de seus sentimentos. Ocorreu a Harry que andava dependendo demais disso ultimamente. — Foi horrível. E não tenho certeza do _que_ ele era, mas era enorme, com olhos amarelos...

— Aha! — Murta ergueu os olhos com o barulho, assustada, e então uma expressão sonhadora tomou seu rosto. Ignorando Harry e Ron, ela flutuou para ir cumprimentar Lockhart, que acabara de entrar. — Achei mesmo que acharia vocês aqui. — Harry duvidava muito disso; era mais provável que ele estivera passando pelo corredor e os ouvira.

— Murta — chamou Harry, mas ela não se virou.

— Olá, professor — disse Murta, envergonhada.

— Olá. — Lockhart a olhou, desconfortável, antes de se voltar para Harry e Ron. — Sim, bem, vamos lá, então. Não posso deixá-los perambular por aí sozinhos em um momento desses, posso?

— Claro que pode — respondeu Ron. — O que você estava...

— Venham, meninos.

— Ela só estava nos contando sobre o monstro de Sonserina — disse Harry, frustrado.

— E eu adoraria ouvir o que você tem a dizer sobre o assunto — falou Lockhart, sorrindo para Murta. — Poderia falar comigo depois de eu levar os meninos para um local seguro...?

— Ah, sim — disse Murta, dando risadinhas.

— Viram só; o assunto está em mãos mais capazes. Vamos. — E, com isso, Lockhart levou Harry e um Ron muito insatisfeito para fora do banheiro. Por mais que ele fosse um idiota, ele ainda era um professore, e Harry estava certo de que ele voltaria para conversar com Murta (ainda que só por parecer que ela gostava dele) e, esperava, Lockhart passaria as informações que descobrisse para McGonagall ou algum outro professor.

— Você realmente não precisa nos acompanhar o caminho todo — disse Ron. Harry assentiu.

— Meninos — disse Lockhart com um sorriso inteligente —, vocês não podem me enganar como enganam aos outros. Se eu os deixar sozinhos, só vão ir atrás do Herdeiro. Vocês querem a fama, a glória, eu sei que sim.

— É, o fato de Hermione ter sido atacada não tem nada a ver com isso — falou Harry, sarcástico. _Ou que é Voldemort._

— Fiquei triste ao ouvir sobre a senhorita Granger — disse Lockhart, e Harry acreditou. — Mas não tema, Harry. Agora estou verdadeiramente no caso...

— Quer dizer que não estava antes? — perguntou Ron, revirando os olhos; Lockhart contava há semanas durante as aulas sobre como chegara perto de acabar com toda essa história de Câmara durante o natal.

— Temo ter subestimado o Herdeiro — disse Lockhart. — Acontece com os melhores, sabe, mas agora ele tem toda minha atenção. Ele não durará mais do que algumas noites. Quase dá pena dele, né, eu ir atrás dele. — Lockhart lhes deu um sorriso branco e cheio de dentes, e Harry o olhou.

— Claro — disse depois de um momento.

— Até pedi que o Profeta viesse amanhã; as pessoas estão com medo, sabem, e é importante que saibam que eu estou cuidando das coisas. Elas vão dormir muito melhor depois de lerem minha opinião no assunto.

— Então o que você sabe até agora? — perguntou Harry. Lockhart estalou a língua.

— Harry, Harry, Harry. Temo ter virado um ídolo para você esse ano... — Ron fingiu vomitar do outro lado de Lockhart, enquanto Harry apenas olhava para o professor, incrédulo. — E eu vejo meu altruísmo em você. De verdade; vejo que você e seus amigos se colocariam no caminho do perigo para salvar os outros alunos, mas, Harry, é uma vida difícil. Não é uma que eu escolhi ou escolheria para os outros. — Harry apenas o olhou. — Acredito que te contar sobre o Herdeiro só irá te distrair e chatear, e não posso fazer isso; meu trabalho é te manter seguro.

Era claro que Lockhart não tinha sido informado do acordo que Harry tinha com Dumbledore. Harry não sabia se sentia-se reconfortado com isso, ou frustrado.

— Certo — disse, quase sem conseguir se impedir de revirar os olhos. O som de passos o fez erguer os olhos a tempo de ver McGonagall na curva do corredor. Ela correu os olhos por eles, aparentemente procurando por ferimentos, antes de cerrá-los. Harry sabia que ela não estava feliz.

— Acredito existir uma explicação para isso — disse ela, cruzando os braços. — Sair sem dar satisfação é um _péssimo_ jeito de retribuir toda a confiança que lhe demos ultimamente, senhor Potter. E você, senhor Weasley; considerando o que aconteceu, eu teria achado que você levaria sua segurança mais a sério, assim como a de seus amigos.

— Desculpe, professora — murmurou Ron. Harry não falou.

— Eles estavam no banheiro do primeiro andar, professora — disse Lockhart. McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha para Harry, que sustentou seu olhar. — Tentando resolver todo esse mistério da Câmara, certamente.

— Certamente — repetiu ela, ainda observando Harry.

— Eu os encontrei antes que pudessem se meter em problemas... parece que já tivemos problemas o bastante ultimamente. Estou certo de que eles tiveram boas intenções.

— Eu os acompanharei a partir daqui — disse ela. Harry viu Ron quase sorrir.

— Eu não me importo...

— Garotos. — Harry e Ron foram ficar ao lado de McGonagall. — Obrigada por sua ajuda, Gilderoy.

— Não foi nada, de verdade. Não seja muito dura com eles, professora.

— Eu lidarei com eles como achar melhor — disse ela brevemente. Lockhart foi embora parecendo um pouco orgulhoso.

— Estamos com problemas? — perguntou Harry.

— Não estou nem um pouco impressionada — disse ela, caminhando pelo corredor. — Certamente vocês estavam investigando, mas sair sozinhos _não é_ o jeito certo. — Harry olhou para o chão. — Cada um de vocês receberá uma detenção. — Ron a olhou, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela continuou: — E considerem-se com sorte por essa ser a única punição; eu poderia — usou a cabeça para indicar a direção em que Lockhart sumira — tê-los deixado com _ele_.

 _Continua._


	29. Falling Into Place

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove**

 **Falling Into Place**

 **(Voltando ao Normal)**

Era bastante claro que ninguém queria ficar sozinho, mas ninguém falava muito. O resultado era que todos os alunos da Grifinória estavam no Salão Comunal, mas além dos murmurinhos baixos, estava tudo tão quieto, que Draco achava que conseguiria ouvir o som de uma varinha caindo.

Até mesmo quando Potter e Weasley voltaram, acompanhados por McGonagall, ninguém falou muito; em vez disso, todos se voltaram para a Chefe da Casa.

— As aulas da tarde também serão canceladas — disse ela e sua resposta foi o silêncio. — Lanches serão enviados à Torre na hora do almoço, mas o jantar será no Salão Principal, como sempre. Pedimos que fiquem aqui até que eu venha buscá-los.

— Professora — chamou Parvati, parecendo chateada —, eu queria ver Padma...

— Peço que não o faça, senhorita Patil — disse McGonagall gentilmente.

— Professora, e se o monstro vier até aqui? — perguntou uma das garotas do time de Quadribol de Potter. Draco não ficou surpreso com a pergunta; todos tinham percebido que, até agora, três vítimas do monstro eram da Grifinória. Ouvira os burburinhos a manhã toda. Ao seu lado, a Garota-Weasley se remexeu, e um dos gêmeos colocou os braços ao seu redor.

— Então aconselho que saiam daqui — disse McGonagall —, mas não acho que chegará a tanto. — Olhou ao redor, como se perguntasse se mais alguém tinha dúvidas.

— E amanhã? — perguntou Weasley. — Vamos ter aula? — Era pergunta tão típica de Granger, que Draco não pôde evitar imaginar se esse era o motivo de ele tê-la feito.

— Nesse momento, parece que a escola continuará aberta. — Draco sentiu um gosto azedo. — O Conselho está preparando tudo com o diretor, preparações sobre as quais os manterei atualizados, e o Ministério encontrou um substituto para as aulas de Feitiços do professor Flitwick. Nós, isso é, os professores, provavelmente os acompanharemos para as aulas e de volta, mas isso ainda será discutido e, de novo, eu os manterei informados. — Olhou ao redor do Salão Comunal e assentiu uma vez, de um jeito quase-triste-quase-orgulhoso, antes de ir embora.

O burburinho das conversas voltou, mas não era alto, e Weasley e Potter passaram pelo amontoado de alunos para se juntarem a Draco e aos outros Weasley. Draco ficou aliviado por ver que Weasley estava com sua mochila — a que Granger pegara emprestada. Não se surpreenderia se eles a esquecessem.

— Aonde vocês foram? — perguntou a Garota-Weasley, soando quase desconfiada.

— Ao banheiro da Murta — respondeu Potter em voz baixa. — Achamos estranho Percy estar lá...

— O Percy, no banheiro das meninas? — perguntou Weasley Dois, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sua mão ainda estava no ombro da Garota-Weasley, e ela parecia precisar; ela estava mais pálida do que Draco já vira e não parecia capaz de desviar os olhos de Potter.

— Acalme-se, Ginny — disse Weasley. — Só queríamos dar uma olhada...

— O que encontraram? — perguntou ela com a voz trêmula.

— A Murta — disse Weasley, torcendo o nariz. Draco pegou sua mochila e olhou dentro. O mapa e a capa não estavam lá (assumiu que estivessem com Potter), mas havia alguns livros e um pedaço de papel rasgado.

— Ela foi morta pelo monstro na última vez que a Câmara foi aberta — contou Potter. — E Percy foi atacado lá... parece um padrão. McGonagall disse que vasculharam o banheiro da última vez e que não encontraram nada, mas ela falou que vai conversar com a Murta e que ela e os outros professores vão vasculhar de novo.

— Mas se não encontraram nada da última vez...

— Exatamente — disse Potter, parecendo desgostoso. — Mas McGonagall disse que os ataques pararam depois da Murta, exceto que agora ainda estão acontecendo... talvez algo esteja diferente. Talvez, dessa vez, haverá algo lá.

— A Murta sabe qual o monstro é? — perguntou Draco.

— Não — respondeu Weasley. — Ela não foi muito útil.

— Granger foi. — Draco estudou o papel que ela deixara para eles. — Ela acha que é um basilisco. — Ao seu lado, a Garota-Weasley se remexeu. — Seria bom se a Murta confirmasse, mas faz sentido; um olhar letal, mas só se olhar diretamente; caso contrário, será petrificado... é uma cobra, então faz sentido, Potter, você ter escutado... — Passou a página para Potter e Weasley, que se debruçaram sobre ela por vários momentos.

— O canto do galo é fatal — disse Weasley, cutucando a página. — Isso pode ser útil, certo?

— Aí está, Ginny. Vou mandar uma coruja pra mãe, e ela pode mandar nosso galo. — Weasley Um a cutucou, sorrindo.

— Você pode levá-lo na mochila — adicionou Weasley Dois. Eles eram os únicos que pareciam se sentir divertidos com isso; a Garota-Weasley parecia ser a menos impressionada e apenas os olhava.

— E lembra dos galos, Ginny? — perguntou Potter de repente.

— Não — respondeu ela. — Deveria?

— Depois de termos encontrado a Madame Nora, McGonagall falou que alguém matou os galos de Hagrid... não que ela tenha dito que eram dele, mas ele me contou depois, naquela vez que fomos tomar chá, lembra, Ron?

— Sim, lembro — disse Weasley, e a Garota-Weasley também assentiu. Potter balançou a página arrancada.

— Acho que Hermione estava certa, como sempre — disse ele. Draco só conseguia pensar em como ela estivera imóvel naquela manhã na Ala Hospitalar e no quanto ela parecia assustada. Se houvesse a acompanhado não teria, necessariamente, a mantido segura (Astoria, uma Sonserina de sangue-puro, era prova disso), mas e se tivesse? Será que um dia saberiam? A tristeza de Draco se fez notar em seu peito, junto da raiva que sentia por seu pai. Era uma combinação desagradável. — Digo para entregarmos isso a McGonagall no jantar...

— Não para o Dumbledore? — perguntou Weasley Um.

— O pai disse que ele será afastado antes do jantar — disse Draco em voz baixa.

— Dumbledore me disse algo parecido — falou Potter. Ele e Draco se entreolharam. Potter, Draco ficou aliviado ao notar, parecia amargurado e preocupado, mas não parecia culpar Draco.

— Isso é loucura! — disse Weasley. — Não podem mandar o Dumbledore embora!

— Podem — garantiu Draco, infeliz.

— Mas é o que Riddle quer — protestou Weasley. — Sem a proteção de Dumbledore...

— Mas não estamos seguros — disse a Garota-Weasley. — Veja o Percy.

— Estamos mais seguros com ele do que sem — falou Weasley Dois, firme. — Ninguém morreu, o que já é melhor do que da última vez. Veja a Murta.

— Mas sem o Dumbledore — disse Weasley em voz baixa —, a única pessoa que pode fazer alguma coisa é o... — Apesar de não ter terminado o que ia dizer, Draco soube, pelo caminho que seus olhos fizeram e por sua expressão preocupada, que o nome de Potter seria a próxima palavra.

— Lockhart — terminou Potter com um sorriso que ele não parecia conseguir conter. Os gêmeos e Weasley riram, mas a Garota-Weasley não, e Draco sentiu o menor dos sorrisos puxar os cantos de sua boca.

— Estamos condenados — disse ela.

 **-x-**

Os irmãos gêmeos de Ginny tinham ido para o dormitório há muito tempo, mas Potter e seus amigos — menos Granger — ainda estavam sentados ali perto, conversando enquanto comiam alguns sanduíches. Tom focou os ouvidos de Ginny na conversa deles. Ela ficara estranhamente quieta. Imaginou que ela estava exausta por não ter dormido muito na noite anterior, e ainda havia o trauma emocional e tudo o mais. Pobre Ginny. Tom riu em sua mente, mas ela não respondeu. Satisfeito, ele voltou a ouvir.

— ... falar algo na frente deles, né? — dizia Malfoy, parecendo triste. Ele pegou o sanduíche em seu prato, mas não tentou comê-lo. — Ele merece, mas...

— Eu não te culpo — falou Potter, e Weasley assentiu. — Você está bem? Eu vi Snape...

— Conversamos um pouco — falou Malfoy. — Eu quase contei para ele, também, mas... Eu não sei o que ele faria...

— E nós não sabemos _quão_ envolvido ele está — disse Potter. — Ele pode não...

— O fato de ele sequer estar envolvido é mais do que o suficiente pra mim, obrigado — falou Malfoy.

— Não comece a brigar com o Harry — disse Weasley, abaixando o sanduíche.

— Não ia começar — ralhou Malfoy. — Só estou tentando encarar algumas coisas, Weasley, então me desculpe se eu acidentalmente _ofendi_...

— Meu irmão está na Ala Hospitalar com Hermione — disse Weasley. — Você não é o _único_ que está tentando encarar...

— Calem a boca — disse Potter, cansado.

Tom abaixou a cabeça, temendo que sua alegria aparecesse no rosto de Ginny. Naquela manhã, vira como o pequeno grupo de Potter era funcional, e algumas teorias deles estavam chegando perto demais para seu gosto. Esse tipo de briga era exatamente do que precisava; se conseguisse fazê-los brigar, mantê-los distraído, então seria muito mais fácil fazer as coisas. Perguntou-se se ou como poderia usar Ginny... Talvez pudesse fazê-la começar um rumor sobre Malfoy ou...

 _Não sei por que você quis um monstro,_ disse Ginny. _Você sozinho já é um monstro._

 _Ah, você está falando de novo_ , disse Tom.

— ... precisamos encontrar o objeto em que ele está se escondendo — disse Potter. — Ele não pode estar morando em uma pessoa por todo esse tempo, ou a pessoa teria morrido quando ele veio conversar — desgosto apareceu na voz de Potter — comigo no outro dia. Lembram da coruja do Morton? — Tom guardou essa informação para depois. Cutucadas de medo vieram de Ginny.

 _Esse é seu plano, né?_ , perguntou ela.

 _Não_ , respondeu. _Você terá uma morte longa e demorada, para garantir que a maior parte da sua força venha para mim._ Permitir que ela morresse no segundo que saísse dela _não_ ajudaria em nada o seu plano. Teria de tomar cuidado com isso.

 _Você não vai conseguir_ _nada_ _de mim,_ ralhou ela. Tom ergueu a mão dela e a enrolou no cabelo, só para provar que conseguiria, e deleitou-se com a tristeza e fúria de Ginny.

— ... encontrar? Disse achar ser um anel, Harry? — Tom perguntou-se se eles estavam falando do anel do seu tio e, se sim, perguntou-se _como_ eles sabiam disso. Ginny tomou vantagem de sua distração para tentar gritar "diário!" e quase conseguiu; no último momento, Tom criou uma jaula mental ao redor do controle de Ginny e a colocou em um canto, onde ela não seria um incomodo. E fechou a boca com tanta força, que sentiu o gosto de sangue. Ginny gritou, frustrada, e balançou a jaula.

— ... o que mais poderia ser — disse Potter.

— Eu sei como podemos descobrir — disse Malfoy. Ele pigarreou e disse: — Dobby! — Potter e Weasley se ajeitaram e olharam ao redor, ansiosos. Quando nada aconteceu, Malfoy pareceu bravo. — Aposto que ele pensou nisso — disse. — Ele certamente tem ordens para me ignorar até que eu me comporte adequadamente. — Olhou para o Salão Comunal com raiva.

— Ele provavelmente nem saberia responder mesmo — falou Potter. — Ele não soube da última vez...

— Dessa vez é diferente — falou Malfoy —, porque eu estou chateado, e Dobby odeia quando estou chateado. Mas não tem problema, eu vou falar com ele de outro jeito.

— Posso tentar mandar o Monstro atrás dele — falou Potter, incerto. — Ou podemos mandar a Hedwig...

— Vou encurralar o Hydrus — falou Malfoy, como se não houvesse escutado Potter. — O pai não vai ter previsto isso, porque ele é um idiota.

— Malfoy não vai chamar o Dobby para você — falou Weasley, parecendo apologético.

— Ah, ele vai — respondeu Malfoy, e Tom acreditou nele.

— E o Dobby vai ajudar? — perguntou Potter. — Sei que ele vai querer ajudar — adicionou quando Malfoy o olhou feio —, mas da última vez...

— Eu já te disse, dessa vez é diferente. — Malfoy ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de uma expressão calculista aparecer em seu rosto. — E você não estará comigo, Potter; assim, se Dobby se recusar, terei um plano 'b'; vou falar que _você_ foi atacado. — Malfoy pareceu satisfeito e culpado ao mesmo tempo. — Ele vai ceder. Acho que ele gosta mais de você do que de mim; ele sempre foi um pouco estranho. — Malfoy deu um sorrisinho afetado, e Potter e Weasley só riram.

— Então, vai fazer isso no jantar? — perguntou Weasley.

— Vou fazer agora — respondeu Malfoy. — E aí isso tudo pode _terminar_ no jantar; já sabemos qual monstro é e que devemos usar galos, sabemos sobre o banheiro e sabemos que é Riddle... se conseguirmos descobrir _no que_ exatamente ele está se escondendo, podemos contar à escola... alguém tem que ter visto alguma coisa...

— Malfoy, você...

— Você e Potter foram ao banheiro, então _você_ não pode _me_ dizer...

— Cara — disse Weasley, erguendo as mãos —, acha mesmo que nós vamos te impedir? — Malfoy o olhou. Tom xingou silenciosamente; esperara que o impedissem. Isso, pelo menos, lhe daria mais tempo para decidir o que fazer. Potter e Weasley, e até mesmo Malfoy, entenderiam tudo no segundo que esse tal de Dobby mencionasse o diário. Tom não acreditava que alguém soubesse, mas eles pareciam confiantes, e Tom aprendera a não subestimar Potter e seus amigos. — Só ia perguntar se você quer companhia.

— Ah — disse Malfoy. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo. — É melhor não. Hydrus já vai ser um pé no saco sem você lá. — Ele e Weasley se observaram por um momento, depois Malfoy fez um gesto estranho e disse: — Irmãos. — Weasley assentiu.

— Leve a varinha — falou Potter.

— É claro, Potter, não sou um idiota.

— Se você vir algum professor...

— Vou contar o que sabemos. De novo, Potter, não sou idiota. — Malfoy sorriu, e Potter fez uma careta para ele. — A gente se vê em uma hora.

 _E agora, Tom?_ , perguntou Ginny, arrogante, enquanto Tom xingava e tentava pensar.

 _Continua._


	30. Dumbledore's Dismissal

**Capítulo Trinta**

 **Dumbledore's Dismissal**

 **(A Demissão de Dumbledore)**

 _Queridos mãe e pai_ , escreveu Ron, antes de parar e morder a ponta da pena. Não devia ser tão difícil assim escrever uma carta para eles — o fazia a cada duas semanas —, mas essa carta era diferente. Essa carta não era sobre o idiota do Snape e que, sim, estava cuidado de Ginny e, sim, pedira para Fred e George escreveram uma carta e, sim, estava dando conta de seu dever de casa. Essa era uma carta que Percy escreveria.

Essa era uma carta com notícias importantes, do tipo que tinha que avisá-los do que estava acontecendo — apesar de Ron ter certeza de que a escola já teria contado —, mas que tinha de ser feita de um jeito para que a mãe não se preocupasse ainda mais. Percy era bom nesse tipo de coisa.

Só que Percy não estava em condição de segurar uma pena, quem dirá escrever uma carta. E Fred e George tinham ido para o dormitório, provavelmente planejar alguma pegadinha para ajudar a distrai-los — e eles não mandavam cartas para os pais com tanta frequência assim, porque isso significava receber um sermão pelo problema mais recente que tivessem causado —, e quando comentara com Ginny que era melhor mandarem uma carta, ela só o olhara com a expressão vazia. Isso tudo estava sendo mais difícil para ela, pensou.

Ron soltou a pena e colocou a cabeça nas mãos. Esperava que Malfoy estivesse tendo sorte com seu irmão e com Dobby, e que soubessem onde procurar por Riddle. Esperava que saber onde procurar ajudasse a encontrá-lo e que, ao encontrá-lo, pudessem fazê-lo fechar a Câmara. Esperava que as mandrágoras ficassem prontas logo, para que pudesse ter Percy e Hermione de volta, e que Ginny pudesse ter Colin, e que talvez ela se animasse um pouco.

Mas nada disso era bom de colocar na carta. Ron bufou e se sobressaltou quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Ao virar a cabeça, viu que a mão era de Harry e que ele parecia tão cansado e preocupado quanto Ron se sentia. Harry escrevia a própria carta, mas ele escrevera tanto quanto Ron; _Caros Moony e Tonks_ era a única coisa escrita em seu pergaminho pelos últimos dez minutos.

O murmurinho baixo das vozes morreu quando o buraco do retrato se abriu para admitir Malfoy. Ron se alegou ao vê-lo e, então, olhou de verdade; Malfoy parecia irritado. Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado de Harry e olhou feio para os dois.

— Deu tudo certo, foi? — perguntou Ron com uma careta.

— Eu cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada — disse Malfoy, envergonhado. — E aí _não consegui_ ir para as masmorras. Tem que vem; acho que metade do Ministério está lá, a maior parte do Conselho, alguns professores e uma bruxa do Profeta... Está uma bagunça...

— Por quê? — perguntou Harry.

— Dumbledore — respondeu Malfoy, crispando os lábios. — O Conselho foi rápido, pelo jeito. Ele indicou McGonagall para ser diretora enquanto ele estiver ausente, mas isso foi só uma formalidade; o Conselho vai cuidar da escola até encontrarem alguém de quem gostem mais... — A carranca de Ron era a mesma que Harry e Malfoy usavam. — Mas acho que teriam me visto se eu tentasse passar, e achei que a escola já está ruim o bastante do jeito que está...

— Ninguém te viu?

— Acho que Severus deve ter visto — disse. — E talvez Dumbledore, mas nenhum dos dois vai falar alguma coisa, então...

— Até Snape brigar com você mais tarde — lembrou Harry. Malfoy fez uma careta. — E o que o Profeta está fazendo aqui? Achei que Dumbledore e o Ministério fossem preferir que eles não se envolvessem...

— Parece que não. O pai estava conversando com a bruxa quando cheguei lá. — Ron se sentia mal por Malfoy, de verdade, e era grato por seu pai que, apesar de ser vergonhoso às vezes, tendia a ser um bom homem. — E quando vim embora, o Lockhart estava falando com ela. — Ron revirou os olhos, e Harry soltou o ar, parecendo frustrado. — Acho que tiraram a foto dele.

— É claro que tiraram — falou Harry, balançando a cabeça. — _Era_ pra ele estar conversando com a Murta.

— Já se passaram algumas horas — falou Ron —, talvez ele já tenha feito isso?

— Acredita mesmo nisso, Weasley? — perguntou Malfoy.

— Não — zombou Ron. — Ele provavelmente ficou sabendo que o Profeta ia estar aqui e passou a manhã arrumando o cabelo.

— Provavelmente — disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. — Bem, acho que podemos parar no banheiro da Murta ao voltar do jantar, se a McGonagall já não tiver feito isso. E, Draco, é quando você vai ter que tentar falar com o Hydrus.

 **-x-**

Tom soltou um suspiro de alívio, enquanto a consciência de Ginny estava quieta em um canto da mente dela, derrotada.

 **-x-**

— Tudo bem, Black? — perguntou Wellington. O barco balançou um pouco quando ele entrou, e Sirius desviou os olhos do céu cinzento para focá-los no outro homem.

— Exausto — respondeu, esfregando as têmporas. Tinha voltado da França nas primeiras horas da manhã e parecia que tinha acabado de se deitar para dormir quando seu Auxiliar começara a queimar. Scrimgeour tinha dito algo sobre uma fuga em Azkaban, um refém, que ele tinha de ir para lá e, então, seu Auxiliar ficara em silêncio. Vinte minutos depois, tinha saído do barco e encontrado Rodolphus Lestrange com uma varinha apontada para o pescoço de Crouch, envolto em uma negociação nada amistosa com o que só podia ser a maior parte do DELM britânico, e tudo no que Sirius conseguiu pensar era que estava feliz por não ser Peter.

Ele, os Dementadores e alguns Aurores fizeram a segurança da ilha enquanto Scrimgeour e Rattler negociavam. Rodolphus queria Bellatrix, Rabastan e um barco que os levasse de volta ao continente em troca da segurança de Crouch. Rodolphus não recebera nenhuma dessas coisas; depois de longas horas, Scrimgeour chamara os Dementadores — decidindo que se Rodolphus fosse machucar Crouch, ele já o teria feito —, e Rodolphus desistira.

Sirius estava pronto para retirar tudo o que já tinha falado sobre querer uma vida ocupada e excitante. Se conseguisse uma semana sem que Harry estivesse em perigo ou sem nenhum desastre no trabalho, ele seria um homem feliz.

— Idem, idem; acho que já estou pronto para dormir — disse Wellington. Ele bocejou, o que fez Sirius bocejar, e os dois trocaram sorrisos cansados. — Mas aposto que Florence está se sentindo pior; _ela_ precisou lidar com Malfoy o dia todo.

— Não tenho inveja dela — disse Sirius, e era verdade. Narcissa, ainda que mais agradável do que Bellatrix, podia ser difícil se assim decidisse.

— Acha que foi ela? Quero dizer, Lestrange é seu cunhado...

— Se Narcissa fosse tentar ajudar na fuga de alguém, teria sido a de Bellatrix, não a de Rodolphus, e teria acontecido há anos — respondeu. — Além do mais, ela não teria sido liberada se achassem que está envolvida. — Usou uma mão para indicar a íngreme trilha de pedra que leva até os barcos; no topo, conseguia ver Narcissa (por causa do cabelo longo e prateado) sendo escoltada por uma figura pequena de cabelos escuros, que supôs ser Prewett, e uma figura mais alta, que achou ser Brown.

— Mas Lestrange deve ter tido ajuda — disse Wellington. — Não dá pra sair da cela sem uma varinha...

— Eu saí — disse Sirius em voz baixa.

Wellington pareceu desconfortável por um momento — Sirius estava certo de que ele esquecera, ainda que apenas por um segundo, sobre sua história com Azkaban — e disse:

— Sim, mas você tinha...

— Magia negra? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Aquele negócio do cachorro — murmurou.

— Padfoot? Não. Com mais um ou dois anos, eu poderia estar magro o bastante para passar pela grade, mas não naquele dia. — Era fácil ler a expressão de Wellington. — Foi magia acidental.

— Mesmo? — Wellington torceu o nariz. — Você não tinha, sei lá... trinta anos?

— Quase — disse, divertido. — E estava bastante... erm... chateado, suponho.

— Lestrange parecia calmo — comentou Wellington.

— Sim — concordou. Sirius nunca vira Rodolphus ser uma pessoa particularmente expressiva e não achava que era por ele ser bom em esconder seus sentimentos; realmente acreditava que ele não era muito mais do que se via na superfície. Era por isso que a magia acidental era improvável.

— Então ele teve ajuda? — perguntou Wellington.

— É o que Scrimgeour acha — respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros. — Mas o que mais me preocupa é o _porquê_. Por que Rodolphus e por que agora? — Sirius não via como Tom Riddle estar solto por Hogwarts podia estar relacionado à quase fuga de um Comensal da Morte (e outros dois, se dependesse dele), mas também não conseguia acreditar ser mera coincidência.

Perguntou-se o que Harry pensaria disso tudo, ou se seria certo contar a ele; Harry já tinha muito com o que lidar no momento, depois da visita de Tom no dia anterior. Sirius o chamara no espelho naquela manhã, para se certificar de que ele tinha se recuperado, mas Harry não atendera, e Sirius torcia para que ele só tivesse dormido até tarde. Voltaria a tentar falar com ele à noite.

Prewett, Brown e Narcissa entraram no barco, interrompendo os pensamentos de Sirius; Narcissa olhou para as vestes de Ben, depois para as de Prewett com uma expressão nada impressionada, e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Prewett se sentou com Wellington e os dois começaram a conversa baixinho, enquanto Brown olhava para Crouch, que tinha chegado à praia.

Ele tinha um cobertor ao redor dos ombros e parecia bastante inflexível ao embarcar. Sirius quase gemeu quando ele se sentou do seu outro lado.

— Tudo bem, senhor? — perguntou Brown. Crouch o olhou e assentiu uma vez, lentamente, antes de se virar para Sirius.

— Alguma novidade em Hogwarts?

— Não sei — disse Sirius, sucinto. — Estive aqui o dia todo, não foi?

— Mas antes disso — insistiu Crouch. — Teve alguma notícia?

— Senhor Crouch — chamou Prewett antes que Sirius pudesse falar algo —, depois do dia que o senhor teve, acho que que mereceu o direito de não se preocupar com nenhum outro problema bruxo por algumas horas.

 _Não que seja da sua conta de todo modo_ , adicionou Sirius mentalmente. Se o cheiro de Wellington era uma indicação, ele pensava algo parecido.

— Sim, foi... bem, sim, foi um longo dia. — Crouch pigarreou. — Achei que seria bom pensar em outras coisas por um momento... me distrair... mas se ninguém quer conversar, acho que vou ficar quieto.

Sirius tinha certeza que Crouch esperava que um deles protestasse e começasse a falar, mas sua única resposta foi o silêncio. Crouch bufou quando Rattler se sentou, e o barco começou a se afastar da praia.

 **-x-**

 _O HERÓI DE HOGWARTS_

 _O afastamento de Albus Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, essa tarde (para ler os comentários do Conselho sobre a decisão, veja página 5) foi igualmente recebido com alívio e preocupação. Felizmente, o senhor Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, e atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, continua a cuidar da próxima geração de bruxos e bruxas._

" _O diretor é um bruxo talentoso", disse Gilderoy essa tarde, "mas ele não tem a minha experiência e eu não quero expô-lo, mas permiti que ele cuidasse das investigações, e isso não pode mais acontecer; cinco alunos e um funcionário foram atacados ontem à noite, e Dumbledore não é o homem certo para impedir tudo isso." O senhor Lockhart foi tomado pelas lágrimas nesse momento da entrevista, suas emoções óbvias, mas ele se desculpou e continuou. "Eu me sinto responsável de certa forma; se eu tivesse tomado o controle antes, então é possível que os alunos ainda estivessem bem nesse momento. Só estou feliz por nenhum dos ataques ter sido fatal... Acho que não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo se esse fosse o caso."_

 _O senhor Lockhart disse ter ficado triste com o afastamento do diretor, mas que também ficou feliz por agora ter a liberdade de que precisa para conduzir a própria investigação sem interrupções bem-intencionadas. "Eu não fiquei à toa", adicionou o senhor Lockhart. "Apesar de não ter conseguido resolver a situação, ainda juntei bastante informação sobre a Câmara secreta, o Herdeiro e o monstro." Os membros mais velhos do público bruxo devem se lembrar de que a Câmara foi aberta há cinquenta anos e acabou sendo fechada, apesar de o mistério nunca ter sido resolvido e existir até hoje._

 _Quando questionado sobre as informações que já tem nesse estágio da investigação, o senhor Lockhart ficou relutante em compartilhar, mas acabou cedendo: "Não aguento ver sua preocupação, então saiba disso: o nome do herdeiro não é um que eu quero compartilhar — se sabe o que quero dizer —, mas, apesar de ser considerado um oponente perigoso, ele nunca precisou lidar com alguém como eu, e acho que ele vai perceber que sou formidável. Hagrid está sob a guarda do Ministério por ser um suspeito, e acho que o Herdeiro terá problemas sem a ajuda dele; assim que eu descobrir_ _onde_ _ele está escondido, eu o pegarei e tenho certeza de que em apenas uma semana isso tudo não passará de uma lembrança ruim."_

 **-x-**

Sirius terminou de ler, jogou o jornal sobre a mesa e se levantou tão rápido, que o banco caiu. Monstro, em frente ao fogão, ergueu a cabeça, e Sirius sentia os olhos dele em si ao se levantar.

— Vou para Hogwarts — disse, caminhando até o pó de flu sobre a lareira. _Seis ataques em uma noite, Dumbledore afastado, Hagrid suspeito e Lockhart 'o herói de Hogwarts'..._ Sirius não sabia _o que_ poderia fazer na escola sem que Dumbledore estivesse lá – Lucius Malfoy e os outros membros do Conselho provavelmente não iam querê-lo por lá –, mas Harry estava lá, e Sirius tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Ele tinha tentado chamar Harry pelo espelho ao chegar em casa e assumira que a falta de resposta era por que Harry estava jantando ou treinando. _Seis ataques..._

Sirius tinha certeza de que alguém teria o avisado se Harry tivesse sido atacado e, se não avisassem, sabia que estaria no jornal – considerando que Harry era uma figura tão pública quanto Lockhart –, mas não tinha _como_ ter certeza, não até que tivesse visto Harry, conversado com ele. Sirius pegou um punhado de pó de flu e acendeu a lareira com a varinha.

A campainha soou pela casa no momento em que Sirius ia jogar o pó de flu. Um pouco do pó escapou de seus dedos e caiu sobre seus sapatos.

— O Mestre espera alguém? — perguntou Monstro, dando as costas para o fogão.

— Não — disse Sirius lentamente, franzindo o cenho. Marlene teria usado a lareira, assim como Remus ou Dora, e não havia muitas pessoas que sabiam onde a casa ficava; Snape, Matt e os amigos de Harry e os pais desses amigos eram os únicos integrados ao Feitiço Fidelius. Outros, como Olho-Tonto, Robards e Dumbledore, provavelmente sabiam, e certamente conheciam o endereço postal _fora_ do alcance do feitiço, mas não eram parte do Segredo e tendiam a entrar em contato com Sirius de outras maneiras. Sirius olhou para o fogo aos seus pés, que tinha um fraquíssimo brilho esverdeado por causa do pó que caíra. — Pode atender, por favor, Monstro?

Monstro balançou a cabeça e aparatou. Sirius ouviu a porta ser aberta no andar superior e ouviu Dumbledore, de todas as pessoas, murmurar um agradecimento. Sirius colocou o pó de flu no pote e subiu as escadas.

— Boa noite, Sirius — disse ele. Dumbledore parecia deslocado no corredor e seus olhos estavam em Sirius, que ergueu o braço e acenou. Os olhos de Dumbledore seguiram o movimento.

— Consegue me ver? — perguntou Sirius.

— Harry me disse que eu poderia encontrá-lo aqui — disse Dumbledore.

— Ah. — Sirius se sentiu um pouco idiota. — O que você... — Tentou pensar em como perguntar o que ele queria sem soar muito grosseiro, e Dumbledore pareceu saber o que ele pensava.

— Conversar, se você tiver um momento. — Sirius assentiu e indicou para que Dumbledore o seguisse até a cozinha. — Muitas coisas acontecerem desde que nos vimos ontem.

— Eu vi no jornal — ofereceu Sirius.

— Imagino que seja a versão embelezada — disse Dumbledore —, mas provavelmente baseada nos fatos certos. — Ele se sentou à mesa, enquanto Sirius ajeitava o outro banco.

— Dizia que você foi afastado da escola, que Hagrid está em custódia e que seis ataques aconteceram...

— Tudo verdade.

— E Harry...

— Estava bem essa manhã. Ou tão bem quanto possível; a senhorita Granger foi uma das vítimas da noite. — O alívio que Sirius sentiu logo se transformou em um enjoo. Dumbledore notou o jornal sobre a mesa e o indicou. — Posso? — Sirius gesticulou, e Dumbledore o pegou. Sirius não conseguia ler sua expressão nem decifrar seu cheiro tão bem assim, mas quando ele terminou de ler, ele bufou suavemente.

— São loucos por te tirarem de lá — falou Sirius depois de um momento.

— Eles estão com medo... ou a maior parte do Conselho está. Eu acredito que Lucius Malfoy simplesmente não gosta de mim. — Sirius bufou, zombeteiro.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou e, por um momento, temeu que Dumbledore pedisse para ficar ali; Sirius diria sim, mas seria desajeitado. Dumbledore seria um colega de casa estranho.

— Eu tenho um quarto no Cabeça de Javali — disse Dumbledore —, mas acho que preciso aproveitar esse tempo; você e Harry me deram muito no que pensar ao mencionarem as Horcruxes, e para encontrar a que nos incomoda no momento, primeiro gostaria de ver o medalhão do qual falou, e aí irei embora... voltarei no tempo, por assim dizer.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius.

— Se Tom realmente é descendente da família Gaunt, então ele tem um tio ainda vivo; Morfin Gaunt está preso em Azkaban pelos assassinatos do senhor e da senhora Riddle e o filho deles, Tom. — Dumbledore deu um olhar cheio de significados para Sirius. — Tom Riddle, o que está conosco, teria dezesseis ou dezessete anos na época.

— Acha que ele sabe algo sobre o anel?

— Talvez — disse. — Ou, se não souber, pode saber algo sobre a Câmara; ele, afinal, é o descendente da família Sonserina, e Tom tem de ter ficado sabendo da Câmara em algum lugar.

 **-x-**

Ele soltou o jornal e sorriu; estivera certo! O Lorde das Trevas estava em Hogwarts, e agora era apenas uma questão de entrar em contato. _Finalmente._ Depois de semanas sem chegar a lugar nenhum... finalmente, finalmente, finalmente. Não pôde evitar rir.

Um rangido e o som de passos o fizeram erguer os olhos; franziu o cenho.

— Achei ter mandado irem dormir. — As duas expressões que recebeu em resposta não podiam ser mais diferentes; uma era de desprezo, da qual gostou. A outra era assustada e apologética. — Bem? Podem ir. Durmam — adicionou, para ter certeza de que não houvesse nenhuma lacuna em seu comando. — Até a manhã. — Não havia como ser cuidadoso demais para evitar lacunas. Foram elas que lhe deram sua liberdade, afinal... bem, lacunas e um propósito. — E quero que _você_ me diga se ele acordar — adicionou. — Ele não pode sair da casa, assim como você, sem que eu permita.

Os dois saíram, e ele ficou sozinho com o jornal, sua poltrona confortável e o calor do fogo.

— Então — murmurou para si mesmo —, é para Hogwarts que eu vou.

 _Continua._


	31. Sick and Tired

**Capítulo Trinta e Um**

 **Sick and Tired**

 **(Cansado e Doente)**

— Harry Potter — disse Sirius, e o rosto de Harry apareceu no espelho na mesma hora.

— Padfoot. — Ele parecia mais aliviado do que qualquer outra coisa, mas também cansado; seus olhos estavam um pouco desfocados atrás dos óculos e manchas começavam a aparecer sob eles. — Eu tentei te chamar mais cedo, mas...

— Rodolphus Lestrange tentou fugir de Azkaban — suspirou Sirius. — Passei o dia todo lá, tentando resolver. Eu tentei te chamar de manhã, para ver como você estava depois da noite passada...

— Eu estava na Ala Hospitalar — disse. Ele parecia exausto e triste. — Hermione foi atacada.

— Dumbledore me contou — falou. — Sinto muito, garoto.

— Ele já está aí?

— No estúdio, na verdade, dando uma olhada no... — Sirius viu movimento atrás de Harry e achou ter reconhecido um dos quadros do Salão Comunal. Engoliu a palavra 'medalhão'. — ... no colar de Regulus. — Harry não pareceu surpreso, e Sirius deduziu que ele devia ter falado sobre isso com o diretor ou que ele tinha adivinhado corretamente. — E aí acho que ele vai para a biblioteca, para tentar encontrar alguma referência à Câmara ou ao monstro.

— Hermione acha que é um basilisco. — A imagem do espelho ficou borrada quando Harry se moveu. Sirius achou reconhecer as escadas do dormitório masculino e depois, quando Harry parou, reconheceu as cortinas das camas. — E nós todos achamos que o banheiro da Murta está envolvido.

— Murta? — perguntou. — Aquele fantasma deprimido no banheiro das meninas? — Ela tivera uma quedinha por Sirius até ele e James terem explodido um dos vasos sanitários do banheiro dela e, aí, ela redirecionou sua quedinha a Remus.

— Ela foi morta pelo monstro há um tempão — contou Harry. — Mas aí o Lockhart apareceu e acabamos em detenção.

— Lockhart te deu uma detenção? — perguntou Sirius, irritado.

— Não, McGonagall. — Harry parecia envergonhado. — Ela ficou brava por termos saído pela escola sem um professor. — Considerando a situação da escola no momento, Sirius não conseguiu se forçar a culpá-la.

— Foi marcada para quando?

— Não sei, ela provavelmente vai nos contar no jantar. — Harry não parecia muito preocupado; na verdade, ele não parecia preocupado. Sirius não sabia se devia se sentir reconfortado ou preocupado.

— E como você está, garoto?

— Bem — disse ele, ainda sem parecer preocupado. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Faz diferença? — perguntou. Antes que Sirius pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Harry adicionou: — Não é como se eu estivesse me divertindo, Padfoot — e havia algo de Lily em sua voz —, mas estou vivo e não estou petrificado, o que já é um começo. E com o Dumbledore longe, Tom vai achar que pode fazer o que quiser, e alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa, _e_ se eu não estiver bem, não há nada que alguém possa fazer. — Sirius perguntou-se quantas vezes ele tivera essa conversa consigo mesmo.

— Faz diferença — disse. — E, sim, estamos tentando fazer alguma coisa, Harry, mas não precisa ser você, sozinho. — Perguntou-se quantas vezes tinham tido essa conversa. E quantas vezes mais a teriam até que Harry entendesse?

— Eu tenho Ron e Draco — disse Harry, defensivo.

— E eu — falou Sirius. — E os outros professores, e...

— Os professores estão ocupados tentando manter o controle da escola — falou ele, cansado. — Eles estão fazendo o que podem, mas sem Dumbledore, eles estão mais preocupados com tentar nos manter seguros do que tentar encontrar Riddle. E a não ser que o Conselho peça que os Aurores investiguem, eles vão te mandar para casa se você vier...

— Porque a ideia de me meter em problemas é o que vai me impedir — zombou Sirius e ficou satisfeito ao ver a boca de Harry lutar contra um sorriso. Mas tinha que concordar com o argumento sobre os professores. — E se você não estiver bem, eu vou te trazer para casa até que Hogwarts seja segura novamente. Ou, se não voltar a ser segura, eu mesmo te ensino, ou te mando para a França com Remus e Dora. — Harry balançou a cabeça, como Sirius sabia que ele faria.

— Você falou Lestrange antes? Ele não é o marido da sua prima? — Sirius não tinha falado muito de Bellatrix para Harry, então ficou surpreso por ele ter feito a ligação.

— Como...?

— Acho que eu vi o nome na tapeçaria... a que tem aí em casa, lá em cima...

— Certo — disse, ainda surpreso. — Ele é, sim.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Ele tentou fugir — falou Sirius. — Ou... bem, ele fugiu, mas não saiu da ilha. Pegou o Crouch como refém e pediu por Bellatrix e Rabastan, o irmão dele, e sua liberdade em troca.

— O Crouch do Ministério?

— Mmhmm.

— Por quê?

— Nem ideia — respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

— Acha que tem alguma coisa a ver com o Tom? Ele conseguiu entrar no Ministério da última vez... — Sirius não ia se esquecer _desse_ encontro em particular tão cedo. — Então...

— Eu não sei — disse. — Vai ser investigado, mas Rodolphus está louco. Vou ficar surpreso se ele conseguir falar algo que faça sentido. — Harry não parecia muito reconfortado, e Sirius perguntou-se se esse tinha sido o melhor assunto a ser conversado, quando havia tantas coisas acontecendo. Era fácil demais esquecer que Harry só tinha doze anos, às vezes. — Mas... erm... talvez ele consiga. Ou talvez ele tenha dito algo a Crouch, ou conseguiu se comunicar com um dos outros. Vamos descobrir, tenho certeza.

Harry lhe dava um sorriso pequeno e estranho, que lhe dizia que ele não acreditava nisso, mas era grato por sua tentativa. Sirius ouviu a porta ser aberta ao fundo, do lado de Harry, e viu um borrão vermelho, que tinha certeza ser Ron, mas quem falou foi Draco.

— Potter, a McGonagall veio nos buscar para o jantar, se estiver com fome.

— Preciso ir — disse Harry.

— Estão acompanhando os alunos até o jantar? — Era uma boa ideia... mais ou menos. E se o monstro aparecesse e atacasse todos ao mesmo tempo? Mas Sirius ficava feliz por Harry não estar andando sozinho pela escola; McGonagall era uma bruxa formidável e provavelmente capaz de manter Harry seguro. Ou tão seguro quanto possível.

— Eles estão com medo — disse Harry simplesmente.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, e Sirius ouviu:

— ... falando com Black, acho que seu estômago pode esperar, Weasley.

— Eu só disse que estava com fom...

— Pode ir — falou Sirius, e Harry se voltou para ele. — Cuide-se, garoto. E mantenha o contato.

— Conte ao Dumbledore o que eu te disse — pediu. Seu rosto sumiu do espelho, e Sirius ouviu seus passos e dos outros dois. — Tchau, Padfoot.

 **-x-**

Alguém bateu na porta, e Tom ergueu os olhos a tempo de vê-la ser aberta. Uma garota mais velha, com o cabelo escuro trançado — uma que já tinha visto, mas nunca dera muita atenção —, olhou para dentro do quarto.

— Weasley? — Ginny reconhecia a garota, podia sentir, mas ela não lhe dava o nome. — Fred me pediu para te chamar pro jantar.

— Não estou com fome — disse Tom. — Mas obrigada.

— Tem certeza? — A garota mais velha ficou parada na porta, parecendo incerta. — Ele disse que você comeu quase nada no almoço.

 _Ele estava observando?_ A consciência se Ginny se alegrou um pouco.

 _Aparentemente_ , respondeu Tom de mau humor.

— Tenho — respondeu Tom, tentando falar do jeito que Ginny falaria. As pessoas pareciam prestar mais atenção nela do que nele. Era enlouquecedor, e ser questionado não era algo a que estava acostumado.

— Sinto muito pelo seu irmão — disse a garota, brincando com uma das tranças. Tom aproveitou a oportunidade.

— Eu só... preciso de tempo — falou.

— É horrível... mas não há nada que você possa fazer. Por que não desce e se junta aos seus irmãos? Coma e beba alguma coisa e... bem... só não fique sozinha?

— Vou ficar aqui — falou Tom, firme, e a outra garota o olhou com tristeza, mas, finalmente, foi embora. Estranhamente, Ginny se sentia arrogante. Um cutucão nada gentil a fez se entregar; ao ficar na cama, Tom chamava atenção para ela e se alguém (ou seja, Malfoy, a quem Tom estivera tentado descobrir como silenciar a tarde toda) fosse atacado, imediatamente procurariam pelas pessoas que não estavam presentes. Se Tom mantivesse Ginny na cama, ela seria uma delas.

Tom xingou e girou o corpo de Ginny para colocar os sapatos.

 **-x-**

Foi quase fácil demais, no fim. Quando Tom fez Ginny ir ao Salão Comunal, onde o resto dos alunos da Grifinória se reuniam sob os olhos severos de McGonagall, ele usou um feitiço silencioso que criara no quinto ano. Era um feitiço infantil, mas a beleza dele era que ninguém suspeitaria que era o educado Tom Riddle era o responsável. Se suspeitavam de alguém, costumava ser Avery ou Nott. McGonagall piscou quando o feitiço a acertou, mas não fez nada além de franzir o cenho e ajeitar as vestes.

Tom entrou na fila ao lado dos gêmeos e esperou.

Quando chegaram ao quinto andar, McGonagall começava a ficar pálida e sua boca estava mais tensa que o normal.

No terceiro andar, começava a parecer que ela perdia um pouco do equilíbrio e tinha uma fina camada de suor cobrindo a testa.

No primeiro andar — convenientemente, no corredor em que ficava o banheiro —, ela estava esverdeada.

— Esperem aqui — mandou ela, rouca, e fechou a boca, indo em direção ao banheiro. Potter, Weasley e Malfoy se afastaram do grupo e a seguiram na mesma hora, assim como a garota que tinha ido chamar Ginny, um garoto que usava a insígnia de capitão do time de Quadribol e duas garotas do sétimo ano. Tom fez Ginny seguir, e o resto dos Grifinórios permaneceram no corredor, conversando nervosamente.

Felizmente, Murta não estava lá, e os pés de McGonagall apareciam sob a porta entreaberta do cubículo do fundo. Potter e as duas garotas do sétimo ano estavam com ela, e ela se alternava entre vomitar, pedir desculpas e mandá-los se afastar. O capitão do time de Quadribol e os amigos dos gêmeos observavam da porta, mas deixaram Tom passar.

Weasley e Malfoy estavam — e Tom realmente não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte — perto das pias, e Tom foi parar ao lado deles.

— Ela está bem? — perguntou Tom, apoiando as costas de Ginny na pia.

— Estou certo que sim — disse Weasley, mas seu rosto se enrugava sempre que McGonagall vomitava. — Eu nem sabia que os professores podiam ficar doentes, exceto por Lupin...

— Mas ele era um caso especial — disse Malfoy, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Acha que devemos chamar ajuda? — Quase como em resposta, um gato prateado surgiu no banheiro e foi embora. Enquanto todos o observavam, Tom colocou a mão para trás e girou a torneira três vezes em sentido horário e duas vezes no sentido anti-horário; sem abrir a Câmara, era assim que avisaria ao basilisco que ele era necessário.

Tom passou alguns segundos construindo uma gaiola ao redor da consciência de Ginny e, depois, quando achou que o basilisco já estava por perto, ampliou o alcance da mente de Ginny na direção dele. Sua mente tocou a da cobra. Usando a Legilimência, mostrou o rosto de Malfoy ao animal e recebeu uma leve sensação de entendimento. Satisfeito, Tom voltou para a mente de Ginny. Ela estivera destruindo a gaiola no tempo em que ele estivera fora e quase a quebrara nesse breve período... felizmente, ela ficou quieta quando ele voltou e se encolheu no canto.

Então, Snape chegou — era óbvio que o gato de McGonagall o chamara no Salão Principal —, mandou-os para fora do banheiro e os acompanhou até o jantar, enquanto McGonagall ficava no banheiro na companhia de um professor que Tom não conhecia.

Ao chegarem ao Salão, Tom ficou feliz por ter decidido ir jantar; o lugar de Dumbledore estava vazio, assim como o de Hagrid, e alguns funcionários do Ministério estavam espalhados pelo Salão, observando os alunos ansiosos. Ele causara isso, e que percepção maravilhosa era essa. O jantar apareceu, e Tom encheu o prato de Ginny, sem nem se importar em entreouvir a conversa murmurada de Potter, como teria feito normalmente.

Dumbledore tinha ido embora, a força de Ginny se esvaia e o monstro estava acordado e pronto para lidar com Malfoy. Potter continuaria sem saber de nada e, depois de mais alguns dias alimentando o medo da escola e a tristeza de Ginny, Tom estaria forte o bastante para conseguir seu corpo.

Precisou se esforçar para não sorrir.

 _Continua._


	32. Closure

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois**

 **Closure**

 **(Encerramento)**

— Malfoy está demorando muito — comentou Ron. Harry desviou os olhos da carta que escrevia para Moony e Tonks, focando-os no relógio de pêndulo no canto do Salão Comunal. Seu estômago se apertou desagradavelmente.

— Talvez o Dobby tenha muito a dizer? — Mas três horas era tempo demais.

— É — falou Ron, assentindo. — Deve ser isso. — Por seu tom, Harry sabia que Ron também estava preocupado. — Ou talvez Snape o pegou ou algo assim.

— É — disse Harry e voltou a olhar para o relógio.

 _Ele está bem_ , Harry disse a si mesmo. _Ele é um sangue-puro..._ Não que isso tivesse poupando Greengrass... _E o pai dele deve ter tomado medidas para garantir a segurança dele. Draco e Hydrus devem ser os que estão mais seguros, da escola toda._

Mas os minutos se arrastaram, e Ron virou mais páginas do _Profeta_ , o cenho franzido, e os alunos iam para os dormitórios, e a carta de Harry ficava cada vez mais longa, e Hedwig — que aparecera pouco depois do jantar graças a sua habilidade única de saber quando era necessária — ficava cada vez mais impaciente, esperando que ele terminasse de escrever, mas Draco ainda não voltara. Ele e Ron eram os únicos ali, e as brasas na lareira criavam sombras ameaçadoras nas paredes do Salão Comunal.

Harry acariciou as costas suaves de Hedwig e olhou para Ron, que deixou o jornal de lado.

— Harry — disse ele —, o que vamos fazer?

O instinto de Harry era pegar a capa e o mapa no dormitório para ir tentar encontrar Draco... mas se algo _tivesse_ acontecido, teriam de chamar um professor e só podia imaginar o que McGonagall diria se os encontrasse perambulando pela escola de novo... A Professora Sprout tinha dito que era o estresse que a deixara doente, e uma visita de Harry e Ron tarde da noite provavelmente não a ajudaria em nada.

Por isso, Harry rasgou uma parte em branco de sua carta.

 _Snape_ , escreveu depois de um momento de hesitação. _Draco foi falar com o Hydrus depois do jantar e ainda não voltou. Achamos que alguém deveria saber. Harry_. Então, Ron esticou a mão e pegou a pena de Harry, escrevendo: _e Ron._

— Para o Snape — disse Harry, enrolando o pergaminho de um jeito que Hedwig conseguiria segurar. Ela piou suavemente e pulou até a janela. Harry a abriu, e ela voou pela noite, mergulhando em direção aos níveis mais baixos do castelo, claramente procurando por Snape.

Harry fechou a janela.

— E fica vendo — disse Ron num humor claramente falso —, a qualquer momento o Malfoy vai voltar e zombar da gente por termos nos preocupado, depois vai ficar bravo por termos contado ao Snape. — Harry conseguiu oferecer um sorriso fraco.

Mas Draco não voltou.

 **-x-**

Narcissa lia um pouco antes de dormir quando ouviu a lareira. Lucius abaixou o pente e olhou para ela com confusão.

— Está esperando alguém? — perguntou ele. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, tentando pensar em quem poderia ser. Os únicos que usavam a lareira eram os meninos, os sangues puros do seu círculo social e, ocasionalmente, Snape, e ela não esperava nenhum deles. Seu marido franziu o cenho. — Dobby! — Dobby apareceu na frente deles e, depois de ouvir as ordens de Lucius, sumiu novamente.

— Quer que eu vá? — perguntou ela, indicando a porta.

— Você teve um longo dia — falou ele, beijando sua bochecha. — Eu cuido disso. — Ele saiu do quarto. Narcissa o seguiu, pegando o roupão no caminho. — Achei ter acabado de dizer que eu...

— Eu agradeço sua intenção, Lucius — disse, amarrando o cinto do roupão. Ela tivera um dia _muito_ cheio em vez do que deveria ter sido apenas uma visita tranquila a Bellatrix e, ao voltar para casa, encontrou Lucius conversando com os Greengrass sobre a filha deles e a situação em Hogwarts; depois de eles terem ido embora, Lucius contara que ele e Draco tinha discutido (e tinha sido feio se o humor de Lucius ainda estava tão ruim assim depois de conseguir tirar Dumbledore da escola). Narcissa estava _mais_ do que pronta para ir se deitar, mas parecia que teria de esperar. — Mas se não estamos esperando ninguém, então deve ser algo importante. — E, francamente, com uma irmã cujo marido tinha fugido de Azkaban naquele mesmo dia (junto dessa irmã) e com dois filhos frequentando uma escola em crise, era mais provável que sua presença era mais necessária do que a de Lucius.

A única resposta dele foi um toque gentil nas costas de sua mão.

Dobby tinha levado o convidado ao estúdio e lhe oferecia chá quando Narcissa e Lucius entraram.

— Não, obrigado. — Foi Severus que se levantou e se virou e ele estava horrível; cansado, triste e... bem, Narcissa decidiu que não fora a única a ter um dia cheio. — Lucius, Narcissa.

— Dobby, saia! Você está bem? — perguntou Lucius.

— O bastante — disse ele. — Eu... É sobre Draco.

— O que tem ele? — perguntou Lucius brevemente. A expressão de Severus se contorceu quando ele olhou para Lucius, apesar de Narcissa não saber que expressão era aquela.

— Ele foi atacado — respondeu. Narcissa segurou o braço de Lucius para tentar se manter em pé; de repente, sentira-se enjoada e atordoada, e a voz de Severus parecia vir de muito longe.

— Atacado? Por quem? — perguntou Lucius, confuso.

— O monstro de Sonserina — respondeu Severus. — Ou é que assumimos, já que ele está petrificado como todas as outras vítimas...

— O... mas... Draco é sangue-puro — disse Lucius.

— Lucius — Narcissa se ouviu dizer com a voz fraca —, você não disse que os alunos não iriam a lugar nenhum sozinhos?

— Parece que ele tentava visitar Hydrus — contou Severus. O braço de Lucius ficou tenso sob sua mão, e ela olhou para seu rosto, mas estava inexpressivo e duro, como gelo. — Mas Hydrus disse que ele não apareceu e... a ausência de Draco foi... notada... na Torre de Grifinória. Eu o encontrei há algumas horas... Ele já está na Ala Hospitalar com os outros. — O rosto de Severus se contorceu em uma expressão triste e seu tom era frio.

Lucius soltou o braço da mão de Narcissa e saiu do estúdio.

— Lucius — começou Severus, mas Narcissa ergueu uma mão.

— Deixe-o — disse, balançando a cabeça. — Oh, Severus, eu não entendo! Por que o Draco?! Ele é um sangue-puro, ele devia estar seguro!

— Assim como a Astoria Greengrass — falou Severus. — Mas também precisei visitar os pais dela essa tarde. Estou mais interessado em saber por que ele tentava visitar Hydrus.

— Eles são irmãos — disse Narcissa. Severus apenas a olhou, e Narcissa não gostou do que isso insinuava. — Eu sempre ia visitar Bella quando ficava com medo ou precisava de ajuda. — Seu tom era frio. — É mesmo tão inimaginável que Draco faria o mesmo?

— Você o conhece melhor, é claro. — E apesar de seu tom ser suave e suas palavras concordarem com ela, ela sabia que ele estava sendo sarcástico.

— Conheço — respondeu friamente. — Eu conheço o Draco melhor do que ninguém. — E conhecia; tivera uma participação mais influente na criação de Draco do que qualquer pessoa, menos Severus, mas ele não tinha o mesmo sangue de Draco, como Narcissa, era apenas seu professor e seu padrinho. E nenhum dos dois reconhecia isso na escola; Severus era uma das pessoas menos paternais que conhecia e também tinha uma reputação a manter, e Draco era tão fechado e independente que raramente procurava o conselho dela ou de Lucius, por isso não imaginava que ele procurasse outra pessoa. E ele não ia para casa com muita frequência porque tinha que manter as aparências para Potter, que tinha sido a finalidade da Seleção dele, por isso ela não podia culpá-lo, mas ele tinha passado o último verão em casa e tinham conversado sobre todos os tipos de coisas; e, mais importante, ele tinha ouvido e dito entender.

— Como queira. — Severus inclinou a cabeça e o gesto foi quase zombeteiro. Narcissa sentiu a raiva surgir dentro de si, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Lucius voltou. Ele tinha tirado o pijama e colocado as vestes.

— Eu quero Hydrus fora da escola agora mesmo — disse Lucius. — Acorde-o, mande-o arrumar as malas e o mande para casa pelo flu. — Narcissa não sabia se devia protestar ou se sentir aliviada; de um lado, ele não estava seguro e ela o queria longe do perigo. Do outro, ele precisava ser aprovado no segundo ano e não podia perder as aulas. — E quero que Draco seja transferido para o St. Mungos...

— Draco deveria ficar em Hogwarts — disse Severus. — A Madame Pomfrey já tem experiência cuidando de pessoas petrificadas, e Sprout e eu somos os responsáveis pelo restaurativo. — E apesar de estar brava com ele por sua grosseria de antes, Narcissa estaria mentindo se dissesse que preferia um curandeiro qualquer cuidando de Draco a Severus. Ele presumira coisas demais a respeito de Draco, mas isso não significava que ele era menos competente como mestre em poções.

— Mas St. Mungos...

— Nunca viu algo assim antes. Os curandeiros do hospital visitam Hogwarts de tempos em tempos para examinar as vítimas do monstro, para que _estejam_ preparados se precisarem tratar de algo assim. — Narcissa observou o rosto de Lucius; sua expressão tinha mudado de pensativa para frustrada e, por fim, para resignada.

— Muito bem. Mas eu quero Hydrus em casa. — Severus inclinou a cabeça.

— Vão esperar acordados? — Narcissa assentiu. — Bom. Preciso organizar algumas coisas.

 **-x-**

Ginny dormia. Tom usou um pouco de Oclumência e Legilimência para erguer algumas proteções em sua mente — uma para avisá-lo se ela acordasse, outra para impedi-la de usar a boca e uma terceira que era mais um ilusão e faria parecer que ele ainda estava ali — e voltou para o diário, ciente de que passara quase um dia inteiro e de que Potter tinha dito que uma possessão muito longa poderia matar Ginny. Sentiu uma sensação vaga e dolorida ao se soltar e a mente dela pareceu tremer, mas ela estava em um sono profundo demais para ser acordada e ela não morreu, então Tom considerou tudo como uma vitória.

O Salão Comunal do diário era uma visão bem-vinda, e Tom aproveitou o _silêncio_ ; Ginny não estava ali para choramingar ou insultá-lo, nem tentar expulsá-lo, apesar de ele ainda conseguir senti-la quando usou Legilimência. Quando a manhã chegasse — ou quando quer que Ginny acordasse —, ele teria de voltar para ela, para se certificar que ela não o entregasse, mas por ora era apenas ele e o conhecimento do que tinha conquistado; um a um, os irmãos e amigos de Ginny eram vítimas do monstro e tinha conseguido tirar Dumbledore da escola. Potter tinha lidado bem com o ataque a Granger, mas Tom esperava que a morte ou petrificação de Malfoy o atingisse ainda mais. Tom achava que ia gostar de ver a desesperança de Potter crescer lentamente.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, Tom se acomodou em sua poltrona e se preparou para esperar a noite terminar.

 **-x-**

Snape foi quem os buscou para o café da manhã no dia seguinte, não McGonagall. Harry encontrou os olhos de Ron e perguntou-se, com o estômago apertado, se ela também tinha sido atacada; Snape tinha mandado uma carta em resposta na noite anterior para contar a Harry e Ron que ele tinha encontrado Draco, petrificado, em um dos corredores das masmorras.

— A professora McGonagall só está ocupada — disse Snape, talvez antecipando a pergunta que estava na mente de todos. — Ela nos encontrará para o café. — Ele gesticulou, impaciente, para que o seguissem. — Não demorem; não vou esperar e ficar sozinho nessa escola certamente é uma _péssima_ ideia. — Ninguém precisou que ele repetisse; todos se apressaram para seguir Snape em grupo, sussurrando.

Se mais alguém notou a ausência de Draco, não comentou, mas apesar de as pessoas estarem andando muito perto umas das outras, o espaço ao redor de Harry estava estranhamente vazio. Hermione não tagarelava sem parar ao seu lado sobre algo que lera, seu cabelo não obscurecia a visão periférica de Harry como costumava acontecer, e sua mochila tampouco batia na perna dele ao andarem. E Draco, ainda que não falasse tanto quanto Hermione, não estava lá para trocar farpas com Ron, nem para provocar Harry sobre coisas tolas que ele tinha feito ou dito ou para encontrar os olhos de Harry e sorrir quando _outra_ pessoa dizia ou fazia algo tolo.

Ainda assim, Harry sabia que não era o único que sentia falta deles; diversas vezes, notou Ron olhar para trás ou para o lado, como se esperasse que alguém falasse alguma coisa, antes de ficar desconcertado ao não encontrar ninguém. Ron estava ao seu lado agora, olhando atentamente para as paredes enquanto caminhavam.

— Onde está o Malfoy? — perguntou Ginny, aparecendo do outro lado de Harry.

— Na Ala Hospitalar — respondeu Harry, taciturno —, com as outras vítimas.

— Que horrível — disse ela. Algo estava estranho em sua voz, e Harry a olhou, mas ela não o olhava; ela observava os pés, o rosto pálido e cansado. Cheirou o ar, tentando ser casual, e quando encontrou o cheiro dela, seus olhos lacrimejaram; tristeza e raiva irradiavam dela, assim como a derrota. Era um cheiro tão pesado e desagradável, que Harry sentia como se estivesse se afogando. Esfregou o nariz e decidiu respirar pela boca.

Harry segurou seu ombro e o apertou, fazendo-a se sobressaltar e olhá-lo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Ginny — disse, apesar de não ser o que parecia naquele momento; com Draco ausente, não havia como chegarem a Dobby, apesar de Harry achar que o ataque poderia incentivar o senhor Malfoy a pegar a Horcrux de volta ou deixar escapar algo sobre sua natureza ou aparência. Sabiam que era Tom, sabiam que o monstro era um basilisco e sabiam que Tom provavelmente estava ali por causa de uma Horcrux, mas não sabiam _onde_ Tom estava, nem a localização da Câmara (apesar de Harry suspeitar que o banheiro de Murta fazia parte disso) e não sabiam se alguém de Hogwarts ajudava Tom. E Harry não sabia como pará-lo; se o medalhão era alguma indicação, destruir uma Horcrux não era assim tão fácil. Mas Ginny não precisava se preocupar com nada disso e ela parecia precisar ser reconfortada, então Harry se forçou a sorrir.

Ela o olhou por um longo momento e disse:

— Veremos. — Ela voltou a se misturar com o grupo de Grifinórios (provavelmente para procurar por Fred e George), e Harry sentiu seu sorriso morrer. Ron observava o local onde sua irmã estivera, parecendo chateado.

Snape os guiou pela frente do Salão Principal e os fez descer até as masmorras, para a confusão de todo mundo, antes de pedir que esperassem e desaparecer em um corredor. Harry imaginou se estavam perto de onde Draco tinha sido atacado.

— Por que ele nos trouxe aqui? — perguntou um dos garotos do primeiro ano.

— Talvez não tenha ninguém para ficar de olho na gente no Salão — disse Katie Bell, olhando para as escadas.

— Ou talvez Snape trabalha para o Riddle e nos trouxe para nossa morte. — Essa teoria foi recebida por cenhos franzidos e cabeças sendo balançadas, mas Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro da preocupação das pessoas a sua volta. Era quase tão engraçado que chegava a ser trágico; ninguém particularmente gostava de Snape, Harry entre eles, mas dar detenções, pedir redações complicadas e em geral ser um pouco idiota não significava que ele queria matar os alunos. Mas Harry supôs que as pessoas estavam assustadas o bastante para considerar qualquer coisa.

— Se esse é o caso, senhor McLaggen — disse Snape, aparecendo na curva de um corredor completamente diferente daquele pelo qual sumira com o que parecia ser toda a casa Sonserina atrás de si —, então estou certo de que você não pode confiar em _mim_ para levá-lo de volta e estará mais seguro sozinho. — Snape o olhou com desprezo, e McLaggen balançou a cabeça no gesto mais submisso que Harry já o vira fazer antes de voltar a se misturar com seus amigos. — Dez pontos da Grifinória por idiotice.

Snape passou por eles e tomou a liderança novamente, e os Sonserinos começaram a caminha ao lado dos Grifinórios.

— Seu Malfoy foi embora também? — Blaise apareceu ao lado de Harry, e seus olhos escuros passaram por Ron e pelo espaço ao redor deles.

— Blaise — disse Harry.

— Zabini se não se importar, Potter — falou Blaise, empinando o nariz. Mas havia um brilho em seus olhos, e Harry sabia que ele só estava dizendo isso para manter as aparências. — Weasley.

— Zabini.

— Olha só, o Weasley sabe como ser adequado — disse. Harry não estava com o humor para esse tipo de conversa e tentou permitir que sua expressão demonstrasse isso. Foi quando sua mente entendeu o que Blaise tinha dito.

— O que quer dizer, embora? — perguntou.

— Snape entrou no dormitório lá pela uma da manhã parecendo um furacão — contou Blaise em voz baixa. — Mandou o Malfoy fazer as malas e disse que ele ia pra casa. — Harry olhou para Ron. — Os rumores já estão por aí, é claro — continuou. — Snape fez algo parecido nessa época no ano passado, só que estava procurando por Morton — Blaise parecia desconfortável —, então todo mundo está pensando que o Malfoy está envolvido... — Olhou para Harry com expectativa.

— Draco foi atacado — contou Harry em voz baixa. — Snape o encontrou ontem à noite. — Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas e Harry conseguia ver que ele tentava entender tudo. Subiram as escadas, mas, de algum modo, o Saguão de Entrada enorme e iluminado não parecia mais convidativo do que as masmorras apertadas e escuras.

— Greengrass disse que Granger foi atacada — disse Blaise por fim, parecendo triste. — E como ela não está aqui... Sinto muito, Potter, Weasley. — Harry assentiu, o estômago se apertando ao ser lembrado.

Eles estavam no Salão Principal agora, e Blaise foi se juntar aos outros alunos do segundo ano de Sonserina. Eles eram um grupo estranho sem a cabeça platinada de Hydrus entre eles.

— Malfoy foi pra casa? — perguntou Ron em voz baixa, enquanto se sentavam no espaço de Neville e George à mesa de Grifinória. — O que você acha...

— Se eu puder ter sua atenção, por favor. — McGonagall tinha acabado de entrar por uma porta do outro lado do Salão e parou em frente a mesa dos professores. Harry ficou aliviado ao ver que ela parecia mais saudável do que no dia anterior, apesar de achar ter ouvido um leve tremor em sua voz. — O Conselho — quando ela olhou para o lado, Harry notou o senhor Malfoy e o Ministro Fudge conversando — Diretor, o Ministro da Magia e eu, em nome dos funcionários de Hogwarts, passamos as primeiras horas dessa manhã discutindo longamente o melhor curso de ação para Hogwarts e para vocês, enquanto alunos. — Dessa vez, Harry definitivamente ouviu sua voz falhar e trocou um olhar cauteloso com Ron. — Passei as últimas horas escrevendo cartas para suas famílias, para que eles fiquem cientes da situação; eles também serão afetados, afinal. — McGonagall tirou um lenço do bolso e secou os olhos. Murmurinhos começaram a soar pelo Salão, mas pararam assim que ela ergueu uma mão. Dessa vez, sua voz estava firme. — Vocês tomarão o café da manhã aqui e depois serão escoltados aos seus Salão Comunal para fazer as malas.

Ninguém falou, mas Harry imaginou que conseguiria ouvir a mente de todos à mil por hora quando chegaram a mesma conclusão.

— O trem sairá ao meio-dia em ponto — continuou McGonagall, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo. — A partir de agora, Hogwarts estará fechada até que seja segura novamente. Nós os manteremos atualizados via cartas.

O café da manhã apareceu na frente deles quando ela foi parar ao lado de Malfoy e do Ministro, mas Harry percebeu que não tinha fome.

 _Continua._


	33. Out of Time

**Capítulo Trinta e Três**

 **Out of Time**

 **(Sem Tempo)**

— Senhor Lockhart? — chamou uma voz desconhecida. — Senhor Lockhart, você está aqui?

Gilderoy pesou suas opções por alguns segundos e respondeu:

— Sim! Sim, estou, só um minuto... — Colocou seu malão pela metade embaixo da mesa e foi abrir a porta. Um homem jovem, com uma pele horrível e ensebada, sardas e as maiores bolsas que Gilderoy já vira sob os olhos de alguém, estava parado na soleira. — Quem é você? — perguntou, desinteressado; as vestes do homem eram simples, mas caras, mas o homem não _parecia_ caro. Ele tinha uma postura curvada horrível e seu cabelo castanho claro tinha as mechas despenteadas na altura das orelhas.

— Barty Crouch — disse o jovem. — Tenho algumas perguntas para você; sou um repórter dos Defensores Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Nunca ouvi falar — disse Gilderoy.

— Somos uma revista nova, senhor Lockhart. Quero entrevistar Aurores, membros do Esquadrão e outros heróis da nossa sociedade, e considerando tudo o que tem acontecido em Hogwarts e o seu envolvimento, achei que seria ótimo começar com o senhor. — Gilderoy sorriu ao ouvir isso. Um bloco de anotações e uma pena foram tiradas das vestes de Crouch. — Tem alguns minutos?

Gilderoy o convidou a entrar e lhe ofereceu um lugar para sentar, que ele aceitou. Gilderoy se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

— Disse se chamar Barty Crouch? Achei que ele fosse mais velho. — E muito mais influente; Crouch tinha sido o Subsecretário do Ministro e tinha vários contatos dentro do Ministério. Gilderoy o encontrara uma ou duas vezes, mas o outro homem sempre estivera desinteressado.

— Barty Crouch Junior — corrigiu Crouch depois de alguns momentos.

— Seu pai? — O outro homem assentiu. — E disse que está começando? — Gilderoy observou o rosto de Crouch.

— Sim — respondeu. — Esperava que sua história pudesse ser publicada na minha segunda edição...

— Eu já entendi tudo, senhor Crouch — avisou Gilderoy. Crouch ficou tenso, e Gilderoy soube que estava certo. — Você é um repórter novo, e essa ocupação é muito competitiva. — Crouch não se mexia. — Eu me atrevo a dizer que a primeira edição da sua revista não teve a resposta que você esperava, então planeja usar minha fama para chamar mais atenção para a segunda edição. — Um sorriso lento e descrente apareceu no rosto de Crouch; era claro que ele tinha subestimado Gilderoy, como as pessoas tendiam a fazer.

— O senhor está certo — disse Crouch. — Espero que não esteja bravo...

— Bravo? — perguntou. — Eu faria a mesma coisa se fosse você; afinal, eu sou o um dos bruxos mais notáveis da nossa época e tenho uma base de fãs estabelecida. Você venderá milhares de cópias!

— Então vai falar comigo? — perguntou Crouch com algo em seus olhos que parecia admiração.

Gilderoy ofereceu o sorriso que lhe rendera vários prêmios e perguntou:

— Qual era a sua primeira pergunta?

 **-x-**

— Acha que vamos voltar algum dia? — perguntou Ron, sentando-se em seu malão cheio.

— Não sei — respondeu Harry. Sumiu no banheiro e voltou com sua escova de dentes, que jogou dentro do malão. — Acho que depende se vão capturar o Riddle ou não. — Ron suspirou e chutou a cama; Harry pulou ao ouvir o barulho. Sua mão foi para a varinha e olhou para Ron com os olhos arregalados.

— Você tá bem? — perguntou Ron. — Você está apreensivo desde o café da manhã.

— Bem — disse. Sentou-se no chão para pegar o par de meias embaixo da cama. Elas também foram para o malão, e Harry continuou sentado. Olhou para seu malão por vários segundos e disse: — Ou não. Eu... Isso não parece certo.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Ron, cauteloso.

— Isso — respondeu, usando a mão para indicar o malão. — Hogwarts fechar. Não é certo.

— Gênio, Harry, de verdade — falou Ron, revirando os olhos. Mas Harry pulou de novo quando a porta foi aberta para admitir Seamus, Dean e Neville, todos cobertos de fuligem de uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

— ... bastante tempo para fazer as malas, Neville — dizia Seamus. — Ainda temos umas duas horas.

— Isso pode ser o bastante para _você_ — respondeu Neville. — Mas eu preciso encontrar tudo o que perdi desde setembro. — Ron sorriu ao ouvir isso, mas Harry ainda parecia ansioso.

— O que foi? — perguntou Ron em voz baixa, cutucando-o com o pé. — Não há nada que possamos fazer agora, excerto ir embora. E Riddle não pode nos atacar em casa, nem o monstro...

— Exatamente. — Harry suspirou. Ron franziu o cenho, confuso. — Não temos certeza do que Riddle quer — explicou, observando os outros meninos pelo canto dos olhos —, mas se ele quer fazer o trabalho de Sonserina e tirar os nascidos muggles da escola, ou se ele está seguindo outro padrão com os ataques, ou se ele me quer, ou... ou alguma outra coisa, então ele está ficando sem tempo.

Harry pegou uma pilha de livros, leu os títulos e jogou todos nos malão, exceto pelos livros de Feitiços e Transfiguração.

— O que quer dizer, ficando sem tempo?

— Você acabou de dizer; estamos indo embora, e Riddle não pode nos atacar em casa, nem o monstro.

— Ele já esperou antes — falou Ron. — Murta foi atacada há anos. E por que está lendo?

— Murta foi atacada quando Riddle estava vivo... ou... bem, não pulava de uma cabeça para outra. Ele teria sido pego, acho, então precisou tomar cuidado. — Harry desviou os olhos do livro. — Mas o que é que ele tem a perder dessa vez que já não tenha perdido?

 **-x-**

— Eu realmente não sei! — choramingou. — Juro... — Barty bufou e acenou a varinha. Lockhart gritou e se afundou mais um pouco em sua cadeira.

— Você disse ao Profeta que sabia...

— Eu menti — balbuciou Lockhart, apertando o peito. — Eu menti, eu não sei!

— _Me diga!_ — rosnou Barty.

— Eu n-não sei! — E Lockhart começou a chorar. Enojado, Barty voltou a balançar a varinha na direção do outro homem, num _crucio_ silencioso.

— Ele realmente não sabe! — disse um dos retratos de Lockhart de seu lugar na parede.

— Deixo-o em paz! — exclamou outro retrato, enquanto o verdadeiro Lockhart se contorcia e soluçava. Barty explodiu o retrato na parede. Lockhart choramingou em sua cadeira e olhou para a porta, trancada e coberta por um feitiço de silêncio. Ele não estava muito bonito agora; seu cabelo estava bagunçado, os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e seus dentes brancos estavam cobertos de sangue de tanto que mordera a língua.

— _Crucio._ — Lockhart urrou sob o efeito do feitiço, enquanto Barty voltava a se sentar em sua cadeira. Barty estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava disso; havia algo tão... recompensador em ouvir Lockhart gritar e quebrar quando ele costumava ser tão confiante. Barty sempre pensara que essa era a beleza da tortura; riqueza, linhagem e educação não importavam; quando sob o efeito da maldição Cruciatus, todos gritavam.

— Vou perguntar só mais uma vez — disse, educado. — Onde está o Lorde das Trevas?

 **-x-**

O corpo de Gilderoy doía e queimava. Quase não conseguia se manter sentado em sua cadeira. Sua varinha estava no chão, torcida num ângulo estranho, e a porta estava trancada. Só podia torcer para que um dos professores precisasse de ajuda para levar os alunos ao trem e fosse buscá-lo.

Como se tivesse sido chamado por seu pensamento, o gato de McGonagall apareceu na sala, brilhante e azul. Crouch apontou a varinha para ele.

— Gilderoy, se puder acompanhar os alunos da Grifinória ao trem, eu agradeceria — disse ela. — Esteja no salão comunal deles às onze. — O gato sumiu, e a esperança de receber ajuda desapareceu.

— Onde está o Lorde das Trevas? — repetiu Crouch, os olhos ainda fixos no lugar onde o gato estivera.

Parecia que Crouch não sabia reconhecer a verdade quando a ouvia; Gilderoy _não_ sabia. Mas quando a verdade não era o bastante, havia apenas uma coisa a ser feita: mentir... e Gilderoy era bom em contar histórias.

— Certo — disse e não precisou fingir ofegar nem chorar. Era vergonhoso, mas era necessário. — Por favor, só... apenas pare.

— Vai me dizer? — perguntou Crouch, ansioso.

— Sim — disse Gilderoy, tentando pensar. — Ele... tem ficado na Câmara.

— Que fica onde?

— Há uma porta secreta no Salão Comunal da Sonserina — disse. — Você precisa de uma senha para abrir, mas eu nunca consegui...

— Qual é a senha? — quis saber Crouch.

— Eu não sei — disse. Massageou a lateral do corpo com cuidado; até falar doía. — Algo na linguagem das cobras, acho...

— Ofidioglossia?

— Isso mesmo. — Teria assentido, mas era doloroso demais. Crouch o estudou por um longo momento.

— Me mostre — disse. Ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, puxando Gilderoy para fora da cadeira. Gilderoy estudou a varinha. Quando Crouch o arrastou para dar a volta na mesa, Gilderoy permitiu-se cair (e com a sensação que tinha nas pernas, não foi nada difícil).

Crouch xingou, e Gilderoy passou a mão ao redor da varinha. Parecia que ela ia quebrar a qualquer momento, mas estava intacta agora, que era o que importava, e quando Crouch se inclinou para ajudá-lo a se levantar, Gilderoy usou toda sua força ao usar a varinha para golpear suas costelas.

 **-x-**

Seu livro de Transfiguração do segundo ano não tinha o que ele queria, então Harry tentou chamar Padfoot pelo espelho, mas a única resposta que teve foi a escuridão; achou que o espelho estava em uma mochila ou em uma gaveta, então permitiu que o próprio voltasse ao normal; Harry olhou para o próprio reflexo por alguns segundos antes de guardar o espelho em sua mochila para que estivesse com ele no trem.

— Acha que temos tempo de passar na Ala Hospitalar? — perguntou Ron. — São dez horas... então temos uma hora, mas...

— Vai dar tempo se formos rápidos — respondeu Harry, levantando-se. Apalpou o bolso, sentindo a varinha, e seguiu Ron para fora do dormitório. Os corredores da escola estavam mais movimentados do que esperara; as pessoas iam de um lado para o outro em grupos de três ou quatro, buscando as corujas no Corujal, devolvendo os livros à biblioteca ou procurando pelos gatos que vagavam pela escola. Havia um professor em cada andar, também, atuando como algum tipo de supervisor; já que não podiam acompanhar cada aluno individualmente, Harry assumiu que eles tinham decidido se separar e proteger a maior parte possível do castelo.

A Madame Pomfrey não atendeu a porta quando Harry bateu nem quando Ron a chamou. Preocupado, Harry abriu as pesadas portas, um pouco temeroso do que poderia encontrar do outro lado. Não precisava ter se preocupado; podia ver a enfermeira em seu escritório, conversando sobre alguma coisa com Snape, e as vítimas do basilisco continuavam imóveis em suas camas... exceto pela de Draco; algo se moveu ao lado dele, e Harry foi em sua direção, enquanto Ron ia para a cama de Percy.

— Dobby? — Um par de olhos verdes arregalados e orelhas de morcego apareceram do outro lado da cama. Harry notou Ron olhar na direção deles e começar a se aproximar, mas Harry gesticulou para avisá-lo de que estava tudo bem.

— Harry Potter? — guinchou Dobby. Ele parecia triste e tinha uma esponja em uma mão; era claro que ele tentava cuidar de Draco. — Harry Potter agora entende por que Dobby falou para Harry Potter não voltar a Hogwarts? Só existe tristeza para Harry Potter aqui, senhor, e para o mestre Draco também! O mestre Draco devia estar seguro com Harry Potter e Weasley — Ron ergueu os olhos ao ouvir seu nome —, mas Dobby entreouviu que o mestre Draco não estava seguro, que o mestre Draco tinha ido dar uma volta. — Dobby apertou sua fronha e fungou.

— Ele estava tentando visitar Hydrus, para poder conversar com você — contou Harry. — Ele queria te perguntar como Riddle chegou em Hogwarts.

— Dobby não pode dizer — falou Dobby, recuando. — Dobby sente muito, Harry Potter, mas Dobby não pode... Dobby estaria com tantos problemas...

— Não estou perguntando, Dobby — falou Harry, erguendo as mãos; não queria fazer Dobby ir embora ao assustá-lo. — Só estou dizendo o que Draco queria saber. É por isso que ele estava dando uma volta quando foi atacado. Ele só queria que tudo isso acabasse... Digo, Hermione foi atacada. — Indicou a cama dela. — E o irmão do Ron, Percy, e Astoria Greengrass... Acho que Draco a conhece. — Dobby tremeu. — Draco só queria que todos estivessem seguros. — Harry o deixou pensar nisso por um momento antes de dizer: — O senhor Malfoy te contou que vão fechar a escola?

— A escola, Harry Potter? — perguntou Dobby.

— Todos os alunos têm que ir para casa — contou. — Os professores não conseguem encontrar Riddle, então todo mundo tem que ir embora para ficar seguro. — Dobby torceu as mãos, e Harry decidiu testar sua sorte. — Mas sem o Riddle, não saberemos o que ele fez com Draco e os outros nem como curá-los. Colin está assim há meses. — Indicou a cama de Colin com uma mão.

— Meses? — guinchou Dobby. Harry assentiu tristemente.

— Eu só quero que eles melhorem, Dobby. E era o que Draco queria, também, e sem Riddle...

Os olhos de Dobby estavam arregalados e aterrorizados, fixos em Draco. Ele engoliu ruidosamente e deu um tapinha na mão de Draco.

— Um livro — disse ele, a voz tão baixa que Harry não teria ouvido se não fosse pela audição Animaga. — Um... um diário. — Dobby guinchou e se jogou no criado-mudo. Ele bateu com força antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, quicou, e começou a bater a cabeça no chão de pedra. O criado-mudo tombou, não o acertando por pouco. Harry o forçou a se levantar, tentou mandá-lo parar, mas Dobby se debateu, esperneou e, por fim, conseguiu se soltar. Com uma expressão chorosa para Harry e Draco, Dobby sumiu. Harry se sentiu mal e torceu para que Dobby não se machucasse seriamente.

— O que, em nome de Merlin, está acontecendo aqui? — Snape saiu do escritório de Pomfrey, que o seguia, e analisou a Ala Hospitalar; o criado-mudo caído de Draco, Harry sentado no chão, olhando para o lugar onde Dobby estivera, e Ron congelado a alguns metros de Harry, claramente tendo ido ajudar.

— Um diário — disse Harry. — Riddle está em um diário. — Mas o diário de quem? Hogwarts era um internato; certamente teriam vários... mas, se era uma Horcrux, então talvez fosse o diário de Riddle, deixado para trás na época que ele frequentara a escola. Então, talvez estivesse na biblioteca ou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ou, talvez, ele tinha sido levado para a escola por meio de Hydrus, já que parecia que o senhor Malfoy estava envolvido.

Snape o olhou por um longo momento, antes de assentir uma vez.

— Informarei a Minerva assim que eu terminar as coisas por aqui — disse. Harry se levantou e foi parar ao lado de Ron. — Faremos os alunos mostrarem o conteúdo de suas malas antes de saírem da escola e, espero, que isso encerre esse assunto. — Harry assentiu, ainda tentando pensar. — É melhor voltarem ao Salão Comunal ou irão perder o trem. Acredito que vocês dois conseguem voltar _sem_ nenhum drama ou um desvio para investigar.

— Sim, senhor — murmurou Harry, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

— Bom. — Snape voltou ao escritório da Madame Pomfrey, enquanto a enfermeira os acompanhava até a porta.

— Um diário? — perguntou Ron quando já estavam no corredor. — De quem?

— Não sei — disse, pensando. — Quero dizer, teve ter pertencido a Riddle em algum momento se ele está no diário... então talvez alguém encontrou e comprou — _não, não pode ser_ — de segunda mão. — Harry engoliu o nó em sua garganta.

— Talvez — falou Ron. — Então onde vamos procurar?

 _De segunda mão._ As palavras levaram Harry para as últimas férias de verão, quando encontraram os Malfoy na Floreios e Borrões. O senhor Malfoy tinha pegado um dos livros de Ginny e a zombado por causa dele. _Segunda mão_ , ele tinha dito, como se fosse um crime. E aí Padfoot chegara, e o senhor Malfoy devolvera o livro e fora embora.

Ginny tinha passado o verão escrevendo em um diário, Harry se lembrava vagamente de Ron ter lhe contado. E com que frequência ele o vira desde então? Quase sempre, ela estivera com o diário no colo no Salão Comunal. Não fora assim que a encontrara adormecida antes de descerem para jantar no Halloween e encontraram a Madame Nora?

E ainda na semana anterior, Fred e George tentaram tirar o diário dela, e Harry o devolvera... _E aí Riddle estava na minha cabeça durante o treino de Quadribol naquele mesmo dia._

E Ginny não tinha sido ela mesma ultimamente; ela estivera quieta, pálida, e indo e vindo da Ala Hospitalar por causa de dores de cabeça e exaustão... Harry soube, com uma certeza doentia, que estava no caminho certo.

— Harry?

— Eu sei com quem Riddle está — disse.

 **-x-**

— Você tá maluco! — disse Ron. — Ela tem onze anos e não é das trevas!

— Ela pode não ter tido escolha — falou Harry. — Mas ela teve um diário o ano todo, ela tem parecido doente e está agindo de um jeito estranho há algumas semanas...

— Não pode ser a Ginny! — Ron parecia chateado, e Harry não podia culpá-lo, mas esperava que ele pelo menos o ouvisse. — Isso... ela não faria...

— Ela pode não ter tido escolha — repetiu o mais gentilmente que conseguiu. — Mas ela não estava no banquete de Halloween; eu a encontrei adormecida no Salão Comunal, com o diário no colo, e ela estava... confusa... — E não estivera se sentindo bem, Harry lembrou. Ela não quisera ir ao banquete, mas ele a convencera. — Murta.

— O quê?

— Murta a atacou. Percy nos contou, lembra? Ele disse que Fred e George deviam ter chateado a Murta, por isso ela atacou a Ginny, só que talvez não tenha sido culpa dos gêmeos. Talvez seja de Riddle, e Murta estivesse assustada...

— Vamos lá, então — disse Ron.

— O quê?

— Não podemos perguntar pra Ginny — falou Ron. — Se não for ela, ela vai ficar furiosa, e se for, Riddle vai saber que nós sabemos. Então vamos perguntar pra Murta. — Ele não parecia feliz, mas ele tinha parado de dizer que Harry era maluco, pelo menos.

— Vamos — concordou, desgostoso.

Não conversaram enquanto caminhavam; a mente de Harry procurava por outras evidências para provar que era Ginny e ele tinha certeza de que Ron também pensava nisso. Os corredores começavam a esvaziar, então Harry supôs que eram quase onze horas, mas podiam se juntar aos outros alunos na entrada e os elfos domésticos levariam os malões à estação. Harry só ficaria sem a mochila no trem; tinha a deixado em sua cama.

Murta chorava ruidosamente em um cubículo quando chegaram no banheiro. Harry fechou a porta, para que ela não chamasse a atenção de Lockhart como acontecera na última vez, e Ron pediu que ela aparecesse.

— Ah, são vocês de novo. — Ela os olhou feio. — O que querem?

— Conhece minha irmã? — perguntou Ron. — Ela se chama Ginny.

— Ah, _ela_. — Murta cruzou os braços e perguntou, tensa: — Por que quer saber?

— Você a conhece bem? — perguntou Ron.

— Não muito — respondeu Murta. — Mas ela está aqui o tempo todo, me jogando ralo abaixo, ou me mandando sair... É _meu_ banheiro! — O rosto de Ron estava meio esverdeado quando ele olhou para Harry. Harry duvidou que o próprio rosto estivesse diferente.

— Precisamos encontrá-la — disse Ron, começando a ir em direção a porta.

— Não sei por que a procuraria lá fora — disse Murta, petulante. — Ela estava aqui há uma hora, chorando.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** E finalmente alguém entendeu!

E calma, gente, a Ginny só tem onze anos, ela mal sabe abrir uma porta com magia, quem dirá se livrar do Tom hahahaha


	34. Going Down

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro**

 **Going Down**

 **(Descendo)**

— _Obliviate!_

Uma forte luz branca brilhou, e Barty foi jogado contra a prateleira do outro lado do escritório de Lockhart. Os retratos nas paredes comemoraram. Algo pesado e pontiagudo acertou seu rosto; quando olhou, foi o rosto idiota e sorridente de Lockhart que o olhou de volta da capa de um de seus livros. Barty se levantou, esfregando o rosto.

 _Eu... lembro? Meu nome é Barty Crouch. Vim até aqui para encontrar o Lorde das Trevas; aquele homem..._ Olhou para Lockhart, que estava encolhido contra a parede do outro lado. _É Lockhart, e ele me disse que a entrada da Câmara é no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Isso é tudo que é importante, né?_

Foi até Lockhart, chutou a varinha destruída para longe dele e o fez se virar com um pé. Lockhart acordou e piscou para ele.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ele, soando confuso. Ele olhou ao redor do escritório, com a prateleira caída e os papéis e livros que tinham caído da mesa ao serem acertados por seu feitiço. — Meu deus, esse lugar está uma bagunça! — Ele piscou novamente, antes de franzir o cenho. — Eu... Acho que você não sabe que lugar _é_ esse, sabe? Acho que esqueci.

 **-x-**

 _Dá pra parar?_ , brigou Tom. Ela fungou e o som ecoou nas paredes de pedras viscosas da Câmara. Tom lhe devolveu o controle do braço, e ela o usou para secar o rosto.

 _Não_ , disse Ginny.

O bufar de Tom foi quase aborrecido, e isso fez Ginny sentir uma satisfação meio doentia, mesmo ao voltar a secar os olhos. _Ninguém vem por você. Ninguém sabe onde a Câmara fica, e com toda a bagunça para que todos estejam prontos ao meio-dia, ninguém vai perceber que você sumiu._

 _Meus irmãos vão perceber_ , disse Ginny, apesar de ser uma esperança quase nula. _E eles vão me ajudar._ A essa atura, qualquer coisa que o irritasse valia a pena, mesmo que ela estivesse tão cansada que só conseguia elaborar ameaças fracas.

 _Vão mesmo?_ Ela conseguia ouvir a zombaria na voz de Tom e sabia exatamente qual seria sua expressão.

 _Sim_ , respondeu, forçando sua voz a sair com confiança.

 _Do mesmo jeito que ajudaram o ano todo?_ Ginny não tinha uma resposta para isso, e Tom sabia. _Porque eles cuidaram tão bem de você... Ou talvez eles te ajudem do jeito que Percy ajudou?_

 _Vá embora, Tom_ , disse. A Câmara estava vazia excerto por ela e uma estátua enorme e idiota de Sonserina, para a qual olhou feio. Sonserina a olhou, despreocupado.

 _Será tudo tão mais fácil para nós dois se você apenas se deitar e morrer_ , disse Tom, soando exasperado.

 _Não_ , disse ela. Mas Tom estava certo (prestou atenção, mas ele não parecia ter ouvido isso); ninguém ia por ela. E se fossem, Tom a faria atacá-los ou usaria o monstro contra eles. O estômago de Ginny se apertou com a tristeza e ela precisou secar o rosto novamente.

Seria tão mais fácil deitar e desistir. E a morte não seria tão ruim assim; pelo menos ela se livraria de Tom. E quando ela já não estivesse mais ali, Tom teria de encontrar outra pessoa para ser seu fantoche, ou teria de conseguir um corpo. E aí Harry, Dumbledore e o Ministério conseguiriam encontrar Tom e pará-lo.

Ginny abraçou os joelhos. Agora também conseguia mexer os dedos dos pés; era quase como se Tom houvesse lhe devolvido suas pernas. Esticou uma delas para testar e ela se mexeu. E, quando olhou, Tom não estava tanto na sua cabeça quanto tinha achado; parecia que ele sumia.

Ela se levantou num pulo, cambaleou, atordoada por um momento, e voltou pelo caminho que viera. Chegou a um túnel e não conseguiu se lembrar se tinha vindo da esquerda ou da direta, mas o tempo era essencial. Era óbvio que Tom estava distraído com alguma coisa, e ela precisava se aproveitar disso. Começou a ir pelo túnel da esquerda. Estava cansada e assustada, e seu coração estava disparado, porque e se conseguisse sair? Poderia contar tudo aos professores. Poderia ajeitar as coisas.

Então, uma mão pousou em seu ombro, e Ginny chutou e socou para trás, acertando. Suas mãos e seus pés acertaram, e ela ouviu alguém gemer. Parou na mesma hora e se virou, achando que um professor ou um Auror seriam menos prováveis a ajudá-la se ela os atacasse. Mas não era um professor nem um Auror.

Tom Riddle estava lá nas suas vestes da escola — do mesmo jeito de quando ela o visitava no diário —, parecendo quase transparente.

Quando seu coração se afundou, algo pareceu puxá-la, cansando-a. Seus braços e suas pernas pareciam chumbo, e seus olhos queriam se fechar. A silhueta de Tom pareceu ficar um pouco mais sólida.

 **-x-**

— Para onde ela foi daqui? — perguntou Harry a Murta, mas ela só fez uma careta para ele.

— Eu poderia saber dizer — respondeu ela, irritada —, se não estivesse ocupada sendo mandada para longe daqui!

— Você sabe onde é a entrada da Câmara Secreta? — perguntou Ron.

— Ooh, acha que ela foi levada? — perguntou Murta, alegrando-se na mesma hora. — Que horrível! Ainda assim, se alguém merece ser levado, é ela...

— Murta, por favor! — disse Harry, enquanto as orelhas de Ron ficavam vermelhas. — Ela pode estar... ela _está_ em perigo!

— E por que eu me importaria? — perguntou Murta. — Até onde eu me importo, ela já foi embora e finalmente posso ter meu banheiro de volta. — Harry desejou saber o feitiço que Ginny, ou Riddle, tinham usado para fazê-la ir embora.

 _Talvez se eu fingir..._

— Murta — disse, mas Ron falou mais alto.

— Você se dá conta de que se ela morrer — sua voz falhou — lá embaixo, ela vai voltar para assombrar esse lugar, né? E aí você vai ter que dividir seu banheiro com ela. — Murta abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la.

— Certo — disse, hipócrita, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro. — O que quer saber?

— Onde a Câmara fica — disse Harry.

— Eu não sei — respondeu ela.

— Mas você foi morta pelo monstro? — perguntou Harry. — Onde?

— Aqui — falou Murta, indicando um dos cubículos. — Eu estava chorando e um garoto encontrou — ela olhou feio para Harry e Ron, obviamente pensando que eles eram tão indesejados quanto o garoto, provavelmente Riddle — e, quando eu saí para mandá-lo embora, eu morri.

— Você disse que foi o monstro — falou Harry. — Se você simplesmente — engoliu as palavras 'bateu as botas' — morreu, então como...?

— Eu vi os olhos dele — contou Murta, parecendo satisfeita com a pergunta. — Grandes e amarelos... perto daquela pia.

Harry olhou para Ron e foi até a pia. Ron começou a puxá-la e a examinar o espelho sobre ela, enquanto Harry testava a torneira. Ela não funcionou.

— Ela nunca funcionou. — Harry pulou, sem perceber que Murta observava por cima de seu ombro. Ron olhou para eles, enquanto Harry se inclinava para ver melhor a torneira.

— Ron — murmurou ele. — Acho que é aqui. — Seus dedos trêmulos traçaram a pequena cobra entalhada na torneira.

— Consegue abrir? — perguntou Ron, apertando os olhos para o desenho.

— Eu? Por que... eu...?

— O monstro de Sonserina é uma cobra — falou Ron. — Ofidioglossia é um bom começo, Harry.

— Certo — disse, virando-se para a pia. — Erm... Abra?

— Foi inglês — avisou Ron.

— Estou tentando... eu só... não sei como não falar inglês — contou. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo e tentou imaginar uma cobra. Curiosamente, foi o antigo quebra-cabeça de cobre de Regulus que apareceu em sua mente. — Abra — disse. Ron balançou a cabeça. Harry respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. — _Abra._ — Ele soube, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, que tinha funcionado; um som alto de trituração se fez notar, e ele conseguia sentir um cheiro meio úmido de esgoto.

Harry abriu os olhos na mesma hora e pegou-se encarando um enorme buraco no lugar onde a pia costumava ficar.

— Devíamos avisar alguém — disse, olhando para Ron. Colocou a mão no bolso, mas só sua varinha estava lá; tinha guardado o espelho na mochila, sobre a cama, antes de irem para a Ala Hospitalar. Xingou. — Não estou com meu espelho. Vamos ter que ir pessoalmente.

— Não temos tempo — disse Ron, e Harry supôs que ele estava certo; Ginny já estava desaparecida há uma hora, se fosse acreditar em Murta, e Harry não sabia o que Tom queria com ela, mas não achava que era algo bom. — Não para nós dois, pelo menos. — Ron engoliu e olhou para a abertura. — Eu vou procurar ajuda, e você... você faz o que puder pela Ginny.

— Eu? — perguntou.

— Não conseguiremos fazer isso sozinhos — disse. — Mas você é melhor em feitiços e... bem, em lidar com esse tipo de coisa do que eu; você vai conseguir impedi-lo por mais tempo. — A tentativa de sorriso de Ron pareceu mais uma careta. Mas Harry não podia discordar; Riddle estava interessado em Harry o bastante para que conseguisse distrai-lo por tempo o suficiente para descobrir como ajudar Ginny. Se Ron aparecesse, Riddle iria querê-lo fora do caminho. Harry assentiu. — E deixa a pia aberta. Assim eu posso descer para te ajudar com quem eu conseguir encontrar.

— Tudo bem — falou Harry. — Vá...

— Olá, Potter. — Harry e Ron se viraram para a porta do banheiro e viram um homem. Ele tinha o cabelo claro, um hematoma feio na lateral do rosto e um sorriso bastante perturbador. Ron recuou um passo, assim como Murta (apesar de ela ter flutuado em vez de dar um passo). — Está indo encontrar o Lorde das Trevas, é? — Sua varinha apareceu em sua mão e seus olhos se prenderam no túnel atrás deles, brilhantes com curiosidade.

 _Ele disse Lorde das Trevas..._

— Ron — murmurou —, pule. — Ron o olhou com os olhos arregalados. — Ron — repetiu, e Ron sacudiu a cabeça. O homem levantou o braço, claramente percebendo que eles não iam ficar por ali para conversar, e Harry se virou e pulou no túnel. Murta guinchou quando o homem gritou algo, mas Harry não sabia se era um grito de raiva, um feitiço ou, talvez, algo dito a Murta. Imaginou o quebra-cabeça de cobra de Regulus e gritou: — _Feche!_ — ao deslizar pelos canos úmidos, torcendo para que Ron tivesse pulado e o homem, não.

 **-x-**

Hogwarts não estava muito diferente da última vez que vira a escola, Marlene pensou. Certamente não parecia que era ameaçada por um monstro e uma versão mais jovem de Voldemort. Mas era um dia bonito e os alunos não estavam sentados ao redor do lago nem no Campo de Quadribol, e ela não conseguia vê-los caminhando atrás das janelas.

— Está quieto — disse Brown, triste. Yaxley murmurou uma concordância, e a expressão de Robards ficou tensa.

— Acha que é verdade? — murmurou Marlene para Sirius ao entrarem no castelo. O Ministério tinha sido bombardeado no começo daquela manhã com o rumor de que um dos meninos Malfoy tinha sido atacado. Lucius Malfoy estava parado em um canto com o Ministro Fudge e uma mulher que Marlene supôs ser do Conselho, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão estranha e desconfortável em seu rosto.

— Deve ser — disse Sirius. — Ou ele ainda estaria todo arrogante por ter se livrado de Dumbledore ontem. — Franziu o cenho. — Imagino por que Harry não disse nada...

— Talvez tenha sido Hydrus — falou Marlene. — Ou talvez ele tenha tentado, mas você tenha perdido a ligação durante a reunião com Scrimgeour...

— Ah, excelente — disse Fudge, aproximando-se. — Não a situação, é claro, acontecimentos terríveis, não é? — Marlene não foi a única a responder com o rosto inexpressivo, apesar de Wright ter soltado um som de concordância. — Sim, bem — disse, girando o chapéu entre os dedos —, os alunos vão descer logo mais.

— Não precisam da gente pra isso? — perguntou Sirius a Fudge, que apenas piscou. — Quem vai acompanhá-los?

— Severus vai trazer os Sonserinos — disse McGonagall, cansada, aproximando-se deles. — Pomona vai trazer os Lufos, e pedi para que Gilderoy trouxesse os Grifinórios e Silvanus, os Corvinais, mas Gilderoy ainda não respondeu. — Crispou os lábios.

— Com sorte, ele foi capturar o Herdeiro — falou Fudge, sorrindo. — Vocês leram o artigo dele no outro dia? Achei inspirador.

— Inspirador certamente é um jeito de dizer — disse McGonagall, sucinta. — Mas espero que ele _não_ tenha ido atrás de Herdeiros e monstros quando ele deve se garantir da segurança dos alunos.

— Eu posso ir se quiser — disse Brown. — Só para ter certeza de que alguém vai estar lá para eles. — Marlene esperava que McGonagall dispensasse a oferta e garantisse a Brown que tudo estava sob controle, mas não foi o que ela fez; ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Se puder garantir que cuidará de todos os alunos e não apenas de sua irmã, então sim, Brown, ajudaria bastante. — Ocorreu a Marlene que McGonagall não devia pensar muito de Lockhart, como todos eles.

— Sim, professora — disse Brown. Ele sacou a varinha e foi em direção às escadas.

— Será que alguém deveria ir com ele? — perguntou Sirius. — A Grifinória fica longe e são muitos alunos para uma pessoa só cuidar...

McGonagall, como Marlene, percebeu a mentira.

— O senhor Potter descerá logo, Black — disse McGonagall quase gentilmente e foi conversar com um dos membros do Conselho. Marlene esfregou o braço de Sirius, e ele suspirou, posicionando-se para poder observar as escadas pelas quais os Grifinórios logo desceriam.

 **-x-**

A rampa começou a nivelar, e a queda de Harry começou a perder velocidade. Então, a rampa sumiu e ele caiu no chão pontudo e barulhento. Um momento depois, Ron escorregou até parar ao seu lado.

— _Lumus_ — disse Ron e a pequena câmara em que estavam foi iluminada. Harry se levantou; o chão era coberto pelos ossos de todos os tipos de animais. Alguns pareciam estar ali há muito tempo, mas outros eram frescos; sabia pelo cheiro deles. Esperava que não estivessem alimentando o basilisco com os animais de estimação dos outros, mas uma sensação doentia em seu estômago lhe dizia que esse era exatamente o tipo de coisa que divertiria Riddle. — Harry — ofegou Ron, levantando-se. Harry o olhou. Ron fez uma expressão engraçada e disse, tenso: — Deixa pra lá.

Havia uma passagem do outro lado, e Harry foi em sua direção; pelo barulho de ossos sendo quebrados, soube que Ron o seguia. A passagem levava a um longo túnel, que levava tanto para a esquerda quanto para a direita, mas Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro de Ginny no túnel à esquerda, então foi nessa direção, e Ron seguiu sem perguntar. Harry ficou aliviado por não precisar explicar isso.

— Quem você acha que era aquele homem? — perguntou a Ron ao caminharem; perguntou em voz baixa e procurava pelo som de qualquer movimento que não fosse deles. Ron resmungou e continuou andando. — Ron — chamou, e o Ron o olhou. — Vamos chegar lá a tempo. Ela vai ficar bem. — Ron assentiu, e Harry não voltou a falar do homem, mas pensou nele em silêncio.

Harry nunca o vira antes, tinha certeza disso, mas ele tinha dito Lorde das Trevas e sabia onde encontrá-los. E há quanto tempo ele estava na escola? Era provável que ele estivesse procurando por Riddle, mas ele tinha dito Lorde das Trevas, então quanto ele realmente sabia? Riddle sabia dele?

— Olha. — A voz de Ron fez Harry voltar ao presente. À frente, havia um monte escamoso, que quase chegava na cintura de Harry. Não se movia, e Harry não conseguia ouvir um coração batendo. Ron ergueu a varinha, iluminando-o.

— É só pele — falou Harry. Os dois se aproximaram e, apesar de estar satisfeito por não terem dado de cara com o basilisco, Harry ficou consternado com o tamanho da pele deixada para trás. Correu uma mão pelas escamas verdes, duras e suaves, e tentou pensar no que poderia fazer para parar a verdadeira cobra se ela os atacasse; olhando para a pele, tinha quase certeza de que qualquer feitiço que usasse seria repelido.

— Aqui — disse Ron, voltando a erguer a varinha. Ele estava alguns metros a frente de Harry, olhando para o entalhe de duas cobras entrelaçadas. Esmeraldas enormes estavam no lugar dos olhos e pareciam olhar para ele e Ron. Harry engoliu e olhou para Ron, mas ele não lhe dava atenção; ele olhava, boquiaberto, para o entalhe que parecia desconcertantemente vivo.

— _Abra_ — disse Harry e, com um som de trituração, as paredes começaram a se afastar. Perante eles, estava uma longa câmara, cheia de fileiras de pilares que seguravam um teto que Harry não conseguia ver no escuro. Cobras de pedra adornavam tudo; elas estavam enroladas nos pilares, e saindo das águas paradas nas laterais da Câmara, e entalhadas no chão de pedra viscoso, e ao redor da entrada do outro túnel, que provavelmente levava a outras partes.

— Consegue vê-lo? — perguntou Ron, olhando ao redor. Harry tentou entender e decidiu que Ron devia estar falando do basilisco. Balançou a cabeça e entrou na Câmara, os ouvidos procurando por qualquer som. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de Ginny por todos os lados.

— Tome cuidado — murmurou e começou a andar. Cada passo ecoava, e ele fazia uma careta todas as vezes. Atrás dele, Ron não parecia tomar cuidado para não fazer barulho, ou talvez tudo só parecesse alto demais. Harry estava bastante tenso, também, esperando que Riddle voltasse a aparecer em sua cabeça.

Quanto mais entravam na Câmara, mais uma figura tomava forma. Era uma estátua, alta — mas não chegava ao teto — e austera. Pelas vestes antigas entalhadas na estátua e pelo rosto — que Harry achou ter visto em um livro ou em uma figurinha dos Sapinhos de Chocolate —, só podia ser Sonserina. A barba era a mais longa que Harry já vira, mais longa até mesmo que a de Dumbledore; a ponta quase tocava a ponta de seus pés...

E sentada em um dos pés estava uma figura pequena, coberta por vestes escuras, com cabelos vermelhos.

— Ginny — chamou Harry, apressando-se. Alcançou a estátua e se abaixou ao lado dela. — Ginny — insistiu, balançando-a. Ela estava muito pálida e gelada sob as vestes, mas se mexeu e conseguiu abrir os olhos.

— H-Harry? — perguntou com a voz fraca. Seu cheiro era descrente, mas algo em seus olhos pareceu endurecer e sua voz, apesar de fraca, tinha um tom urgente. — Harry, Tom já vai voltar, ele...

— Sabemos de Tom — disse ele.

— Eu... eu sinto muito. — Ginny tentou se sentar melhor, mas seu rosto empalideceu mais ainda e ela cambaleou. Harry a segurou, desajeitado, quase não conseguindo impedir que ela colidisse com a estátua atrás dela.

— Ginny? — Ela abriu os olhos, mas sua respiração era fraca. — Vamos te tirar daqui. Consegue andar? — Ela não parecia conseguir falar dessa vez, tampouco balançar a cabeça, e essa era toda a resposta que precisava. — Ron, me ajude com... — Mas Ron não estava atrás de Harry, como tinha achado. Harry se virou, confuso. — Ron, estou com ela, mas ela precisa... — Era como se seu coração estivesse na garganta, tampando-a.

— Olá novamente, Harry — disse Riddle. Harry não sabia de onde ele tinha saído, mas ele estava parado na base da estátua de Sonserina, olhando-os. E, ajoelhado aos seus pés, estava Ron.

 _Continua._


	35. An Ally

**Capítulo Trinta e Cinco**

 **An Ally**

 **(Um Aliado)**

— Ron? — A voz de Harry estava distorcida, como se estivesse embaixo d'água. Ron não conseguia responder, não conseguia sequer se virar para olhá-lo. Só conseguia ver os sapatos brilhantes de Riddle, cintilando às vezes, como se ele não estivesse totalmente ali. Ele só tinha que _esperar, quieto, pelas ordens do Lorde das Trevas_. — O que fez com ele? — quis saber Harry.

— Nada — disse Riddle, arrogante. — Talvez seus amigos não sejam o que você acha, Harry. — Harry não respondeu, e Ron torceu para que ele soubesse que não conseguia evitar, que não era realmente um traidor. — E guarde essa varinha; ela não vai ajudar em nada. — Ron não conseguia ver se Harry obedecera ou não.

— Ron? — Dessa vez, era a voz de Ginny, baixinha, trêmula e confusa. — Não... Ron, você não pode... — Ron queria dizer algo, fazer algo, mas não conseguia. _Espere, quieto, pelas ordens do Lorde das Trevas._

 _Não enche_ , disse para a voz, mesmo que não mudasse nada.

— Ah, ela não gostou disso — falou Riddle, soando satisfeito. Seus sapatos pareceram ficar um pouco mais sólidos, e Ron ouviu movimento vir de onde Harry e Ginny estavam. — Deixe-a aí para que possamos conversar...

— _Finite Incantatem!_

Riddle bufou, zombeteiro, e disse:

— E o que esperava com isso, Harry? Fazê-la se sentir melhor? Me fazer sumir? — Voltou a bufar. Mas o feitiço tinha libertado a mente de Ron. A voz tinha sumido e balançou os dedos dos pés, que Riddle não conseguia ver, para se certificar que tinha retomado o controle. Aliviado, seu primeiro instinto era se levantar e sacar a varinha, mas o controlou.

 _Pense,_ disse a si mesmo. _Levantar e fazer uma cena agora não vai resolver nada. É melhor esperar._ Ficou onde estava, ajoelhado, mas conseguiu erguer os olhos.

Harry não o olhava; era provável que não quisesse entregá-los, mas parte da tensão sumiu de sua expressão quando Ron lhe ofereceu um pequeno assentir. Ginny estava apoiada no pé de Sonserina, imóvel. O estômago de Ron se apertou, mas achou que conseguiu manter o rosto inexpressivo.

— E pensar que _você_ já venceu a _mim_ — zombou Riddle. — Duas vezes. — Soltou um som de revolta. — Bem, sua sorte acabou, Harry. Não acontecerá uma terceira vez.

— Acho que vamos ter que ver, né? — disse Harry, tenso.

— Você, um garoto de doze com nada de especial, contra mim? Eu sou o maior bruxo que Hogwarts já viu _e_ tenho o basilisco, que virá assim que o chamar, enquanto você está sozinho — disse Riddle. — A não ser, é claro, que conte Ginny, que está praticamente morta, ou meu novo servo. — Ron sentiu o olhar de Riddle na lateral de seu rosto.

— Meu Lorde — murmurou. As palavras deixaram um gosto amargo em sua boca, mas pareceram agradar Riddle, que sorriu.

— Você não é — disse Harry em voz baixa.

— Não sou o quê? — O sorriso de Riddle parecia ter congelado.

— Não é o maior bruxo que Hogwarts já viu. O Dumbledore...

— Dumbledore foi afastado da escola por não conseguir me parar — respondeu Riddle com uma expressão feia em seu rosto. — Não penso muito bem de você, Harry, mas pelo menos _você_ descobriu tudo; você está aqui, por mais fútil que seja. Dumbledore é velho, inútil, _fraco_.

— Olha quem fala de fraqueza — falou Harry. — Você precisa do corpo dos outros para se locomover. A sua outra versão está escondida, porque perdeu no ano passado, e mesmo quando você tinha poder, você ficava longe de Dumbledore. Você tem medo dele, é por isso que precisou esperar até ele ter sido afastado para vir até aqui...

— Medo? Dumbledore está velho e senil, e eu estou aqui, jovem e astuto. Dumbledore não conquistaria as coisas que eu conquistei nem mesmo em seus sonhos, não daria os passos que eu dei para alcançar a imortalidade...

— É por que ele é inteligente — falou Harry, baixo. Ron não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer com isso, mas Riddle pareceu entender e franziu o cenho.

— Olha quem fala — disse Riddle. — Está tão envolvido nisso quanto eu. — Dessa vez, Harry também não pareceu entendeu do que ele falava, e o sorriso de Riddle reapareceu. Harry apenas o olhou, inexpressivo. — Com medo — repetiu, zombeteiro. — A mera lembrança minha foi capaz de afastar Dumbledore desse castelo...

— Mas ele não foi embora — falou Harry. — Ele ainda cuida das coisas... — E nesse momento, fogo e música explodiram acima da cabeça de Harry. Ron usou as mãos para cobrir os olhos, e Riddle deu um passo para trás, parecendo alarmado. Quando o fogo diminuiu, havia uma fênix sentada no ombro de Harry. — Viu? Dumbledore manda lembranças — disse em voz baixa, e Ron teria comemorado, mas preferiu manter a boca fechada.

— Ele mandou um pássaro — disse Riddle, recompondo-se. — E... o Chapéu Seletor da escola. — Ele olhava para o amontado gasto aos pés de Harry e, abruptamente, riu. — Agora você se sente seguro, Harry? — O pássaro no ombro de Harry bateu as penas.

— Bem, você ainda não tentou me machucar, nem a Ron — respondeu Harry. — Então acho que estamos bastante seguros, sim.

— Por que você? — perguntou Riddle depois de alguns momentos. — Você é normal. Não é particularmente bom em nada, a não ser que conte voar e xeretar nos assuntos dos outros, não é particularmente dotado no que diz respeito a magia, não é parente de ninguém importante... Por quê? Por que eu tentei te matar?

— Não sei dizer — falou Harry levemente, mas sua expressão era tensa.

— Essa é a única coisa que não consigo entender — disse Riddle. — Isso, e como você sobreviveu, é claro. — Ele olhou para Harry, talvez tentando incentivá-lo a explicar, mas Harry permaneceu em silêncio. — Então vamos simplesmente esperar em silêncio? — perguntou. — Que _chato_.

— Esperar? — perguntou Harry. — Pelo quê? — Riddle indicou a si mesmo, e Ron viu os olhos de Harry irem até Ginny.

— Está quase completo — disse ele. — Ela estará morta em alguns minutos, e eu terei recuperado meu corpo. — Ergueu as mãos e as virou com uma expressão de interesse, antes de tirar um pequeno livro de couro do bolso. Ron o reconheceu como o diário de Ginny. — O ano todo, ela abriu sua alma para meu diário, permitindo que eu me fortalecesse com seus medos e raiva. Quando ela finalmente percebeu quem eu era, já era tarde demais; ela era minha. — Ron queria tirar a expressão arrogante e possessiva do rosto de Riddle com alguns socos, mas se forçou a continuar parado. — Não que ela não tenha tentado se libertar; a última vez que a deixei sozinha, ela e Percy tentaram procurar por Dumbledore, mas vocês sabem como isso acabou. — Riddle sorriu novamente, e Ron cerrou os punhos, lembrando da expressão assustada congelada no rosto de Percy. — Não me atrevi a deixá-la sozinha depois disso, mas já não importa. Ela cumpriu seu papel, querendo ou não.

— E agora o que acontece? — perguntou Harry. — Vai tentar nos matar?

— Você. Por mais relutante que eu esteja em sabotar minha versão mais velha — disse Riddle —, não vejo outa alternativa. — Harry voltou a olhar, inexpressivo, para Riddle. Ron também não achava que ele fazia sentido. — Levante-se. — Ron demorou um momento para perceber que Riddle falava com ele e outro segundo para decidir o que fazer. Sem encontrar uma opção melhor, levantou-se, as pernas tensas, e seguiu Riddle até o outro lado da Câmara, ao lado da água. Ron olhou para baixo, nervoso, e perguntou-se qual era o motivo para Riddle ter mudado de lugar. — O que me diz, Harry? — perguntou, sorrindo largamente, o diário ainda em mãos. — Está pronto para morrer?

Harry ergueu a varinha em resposta, e a fênix ergueu as asas, parecendo pronta para tomar o ar. Ron esperava que Riddle também sacasse a varinha, mas ele começou a sibilar.

 _O basilisco vem quando ele chama_ , lembrou Ron. _Certo, acabou a brincadeira. Faça algo..._ Olhou ao redor. Sua varinha estava no bolso, mas não conhecia nenhum feitiço que seria útil — fosse contra Riddle, fosse contra o basilisco. Não seria possível correrem mais rápido que a cobra — não com o jeito que Ginny estava — e, ainda que conseguissem, Ron não tinha a menor ideia de como ajudá-la.

Então, Ron fez a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar: empurrou Riddle o mais forte que conseguiu, e Riddle estava sólido o bastante para funcionar; Riddle parou de sibilar ao cair na água. Ron ouviu o splash e a risada surpresa de Harry, mas não olhou para trás. Correu até a estátua.

 **-x-**

Fawkes tomou o ar e foi atacar Riddle, que tentava sair da água. Harry o ouviu rosnar, mas ele ainda não tentara chamar o basilisco, então pelo menos tinham algum tempo. Ron escorregou até parar no pé da estátua, e um nova onda de alívio acertou Harry. _Achara_ ter revertido o que quer que estivesse errado com ele, mas não tivera certeza. Harry ergueu Ginny com dificuldade e a passou para Ron.

— Precisamos tirá-la daqui. — Ron vacilou sob o peso da irmã, mas conseguiu segurá-la enquanto Harry descia. — _Petrificus Totalus!_ — disse, acenando a varinha por cima do ombro de Ron. Um Riddle molhado e furioso tentava afastar Fawkes com uma mão e sair da água com a outra, mas foi forçado a se afundar na água para desviar do feitiço.

 _Mas voltar pelo túnel não é uma opção_ , pensou Harry, olhando para a Câmara. Não chegariam à escola a tempo de salvar Ginny se fossem por esse caminho. _Não sei criar uma Chave de Portal... Eu provavelmente conseguiria Aparatar_ — duvidava, já que nenhum professor sabia onde a Câmara ficava, que o lugar estivesse tão bem protegido quanto o resto da escola, mas estava sem prática e não confiava em si mesmo para levar duas pessoas junto _e_ não saberia para onde levá-los; o castelo era protegido demais para ser uma opção, e ele não tinha certeza de qual seria o segundo melhor lugar para Ginny.

Fawkes atacou Riddle uma última vez, sumiu e reapareceu sobre Harry, como acontecera na primeira vez.

— Fawkes — murmurou. — Ron, pegue a Ginny e segure em Fawkes. — Entendimento passou pelo rosto de Ron, que ergueu uma mão para segurar na longa pena da cauda de Fawkes. — Nos leve para algum lugar seguro — pediu e olhou para Riddle, que conseguira sair da água. Ao seu lado, onde devia ter caído aberto quando Ron o empurrara, estava o diário. Quando o calor começou a engolfá-los, Harry soltou Fawkes.

 **-x-**

Ao contrário dos Lufos e dos Sonserinos, os Corvinais chegaram fazendo bastante barulho. Sirius ouviu parte de suas conversas.

— Quem você acha que é?

— Não, não pode ser ele, dizia 'o corpo _dela_ '...

— Ainda acha que é uma péssima ideia fechar a escola?

Um homem mais velho os deixou sob os cuidados da professora Sprout, e Sirius o observou mancar até onde Snape e McGonagall conversavam. Eles conversaram rapidamente, e Sirius não conseguia ouvir o que era dito por causa de todo o barulho, mas Snape foi pelas escadas que levavam às masmorras, e o professor — provavelmente o tal de Silvanus de quem McGonagall falara — mancou até os alunos com McGonagall o acompanhando. Ao lado de Sirius, Marlene observava atentamente.

— Cada casa deve formar grupos de acordo com os anos, por favor! — disse Silvanus num tom irritado. — E olhem ao redor; se alguém das suas aulas ou do seu dormitório estiver ausente, queremos saber! — Burburinhos assustados se espalharam entre os alunos, e Sprout e McGonagall andavam entre eles, parecendo contar.

— Ninguém — disse McGonagall depois de alguns minutos e engoliu ruidosamente.

— Grifinória, então — disse Sprout, triste, colocando uma mão no braço de McGonagall.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se delas. Yaxley e Marlene o seguiram, e ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de suas preocupações. Mas antes que McGonagall pudesse responder, Robards sacou o Auxiliar.

— Brown? — perguntou e segurou o Auxiliar de forma que todos pudessem ouvir a resposta.

— Robards — disse ele, e parecia que várias pessoas falavam ao fundo. — Lockhart não está aqui, e há alunos desaparecidos. — O coração de Sirius decidiu que preferia morar em sua garganta em vez de em seu peito, e seu estômago decidiu migrar até seus pés. Ele sabia o nome, ou pelo menos um dos nomes, que Brown ia dizer.

Tirou o espelho do bolso e conseguiu se forçar a dizer o nome de Harry no mesmo instante em que McGonagall perguntava:

— Quem, senhor Brown?

Brown não respondeu imediatamente, mas Sirius conseguia ouvi-lo conversando com as pessoas — provavelmente outros Grifinórios.

— Ron e Ginny Weasley — disse um momento depois — e Harry Potter. — Marlene ficou tensa ao lado de Sirius, e burburinhos assustados surgiram entre os alunos e alguns Aurores, mas Sirius não prestou atenção a nada disso; a única coisa em que conseguia se concentrar era na escuridão vazia de seu espelho.

 _Continua._


	36. Those Few Minutes

**Capítulo Trinta e Seis**

 **Those Few Minutes**

 **(Aqueles Poucos Minutos)**

Ron sentiu o chão sólido sob seus pés e o calor em seu rosto sumir até sobrar a sensação de ter se queimado com o sol. A luz forte e laranja de Fawkes brilhou em frente aos seus olhos, e Ron ouviu vozes sobre o som das chamas. Ginny se moveu um pouco – e Ron tirou conforto disso –, mas seu peso estava todo apoiado em Ron. Então, sumiu – assumiu que Harry a pegara –, assim como a luz de Fawkes, apesar de Ron conseguir sentir o pássaro em seu ombro.

O Saguão de Entrada entrou em foco, e Ron ficou surpreso ao ver quantas pessoas estavam lá; pelo jeito, as quatro casas – Fred e George foram contidos por McGonagall –, a maioria dos professores e vários Aurores e outros funcionários do Ministério. Se fosse justo, todo mundo parecia igualmente surpreso por ver ele, Harry e Ginny, Ron supôs, aparecerem com uma fênix no meio da evacuação da escola. Ele provavelmente também ficaria olhando.

Ron se virou para Harry, incapaz de conter seu sorriso; tinham salvado Ginny, não tinham visto o basilisco, derrotaram Riddle por enquanto e tinham saído de lá inteiros – menos Ginny, que ficaria bem quando a levassem a Madame Pomfrey. Mas não tinha sido Harry a pegar Ginny e não era ele ao seu lado; era Sirius.

Ron se virou no lugar, e Fawkes afundou as garras em seu ombro ao tentar se manter equilibrado. Harry não estava em nenhum lugar. Com o coração apertado, voltou-se para Sirius, que tinha passado Ginny para Marlene.

— Ron — chamou ele. — O que... Onde está o Harry? — A sensação de alívio de Ron sumiu completamente ao ouvir essas palavras.

— Ele estava... Fawkes estava com a gente, e ele estava bem ao meu lado... ele... Eu não o deixei lá, juro... — A mão de Sirius era firme no ombro de Ron, apesar de sua voz e expressão estarem trêmulas.

— Lá? Na Câmara? — Ron assentiu.

— Com Riddle, mas a gente não viu o basilisco...

Sirius o olhou dos pés à cabeça.

— Está machucado?

— Estou bem — respondeu. Estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça do que tinha certeza de ter sido a maldição Imperius e se sentia enjoado com a culpa e preocupação com Harry, mas eram coisas que conseguia aguentar. — Mas temos que ajudar o Harry. Ele está lá com Riddle e o basilisco... — Ron torcia para que Harry tivesse um motivo para ter soltado Fawkes, e não que tivesse sido atacado. Mas o que havia lá embaixo que Harry poderia querer? Ele e Sirius se sobressaltaram quando Fawkes sumiu em uma bola dourada de fogo.

— Você lembra o caminho? — perguntou Sirius. Ron assentiu, e a expressão de Sirius vacilou. Ron achou que ele parecia aliviado. — Vamos precisar da sua ajuda, então; é melhor que você vá junto do que perder tempo explicando. Espere aqui. — Sirius se virou e foi se juntar aos Aurores e professores, provavelmente para montar um grupo.

— Graças a Merlin! — disse a professora Sprout.

— Senhorita Weasley, você se machucou? — perguntou McGonagall.

— Professora — ouviu Ginny dizer com a voz fraca —, não, por favor, você não entende... Ron... ele está ajudando o Tom, ele... e Harry... — Ela parecia estar cada vez mais estressada. Ron se aproximou do grupo e recebeu um tapinha nas costas dado por um George que parecia preocupado e, ao perceber que não estava machucado, aliviado. Ginny o olhou com os olhos arregalados. Perguntou-se, distraído, se as bolsas sob eles sempre estiveram ali, se suas bochechas tinham sempre sido tão fundas. Apesar de ela estar acordada, parecia que estar longe de Riddle não ajudava muito e o aperto no estômago de Ron voltou mais forte do que antes. _Ela estará morta em alguns minutos_ , Riddle tinha dito.

— Estou aqui — disse ele, engolindo. — E não estou... era um feitiço... Eu não... — O lábio de Ginny tremeu e, por um instante, Ron achou que ela fosse chorar, mas ela olhou ao redor, vendo todas as pessoas, e pareceu se recompor. McGonagall mandou um gato prateado escadas acima para pedir a Madame Pomfrey que esperasse Ginny imediatamente.

— E... e o Harry? — perguntou ela. Ela parecia fazer um grande esforço, mas conseguiu se sentar para que pudesse olhar para as várias pernas ao seu redor. Ron não gostou da forma que seu rosto empalideceu, e Marlene se moveu para segurá-la quando ela cambaleou. Ginny permitiu. — Ele está bem? — perguntou, fraca.

— Vai ficar — respondeu Sirius, e Ron achou que só a expressão em seu rosto era o bastante para fazer Riddle fugir. Snape e quatro Aurores estavam atrás dele, e ele olhou para o Auror mais velho ao lado de Fred. — Robards, eu preciso de ajuda. — O Auror assentiu, e Sirius colocou uma mão no braço de Marlene, que se levantou, deixando Ginny sob os cuidados da professora Sprout.

— Ele não voltou com a gente? — perguntou Ginny a Ron, e ele poderia jurar que o rosto dela ficara mais fino nos últimos segundos. Balançou a cabeça para ela, que se afundou contra Sprout, o rosto muito pálido.

 _Quando os Aurores chegarem lá, eles podem forçar Riddle a libertá-la_ , Ron disse a si mesmo. Na Câmara, Riddle tinha dito que ela tinha meros minutos e isso tinha sido há... bem, meros minutos. Ela estava ficando sem tempo, e Harry estivera sozinho lá embaixo há alguns minutos, também. Riddle podia ter chamado o basilisco, e aí o que Harry teria feito?

— Ron, vamos — chamou Sirius, apressado, e Ron deu as costas para Ginny. Esperava que Sirius permitisse que descesse na Câmara mais uma vez, apesar de não achar que isso fosse acontecer, mas estava feliz por poder ajudar de qualquer forma. Supôs que isso tudo, se mais nada, mostrava que todos estavam tão preocupados, que permitiam que um garoto de quase treze anos ajudasse e ninguém se opusera. Ron o olhou por alguns segundos e os outros Aurores, e até Snape, que o observavam, esperando.

— Certo — disse. — Por aqui. — Começou a ir na direção das escadas e eles o seguiram sem fazer perguntas.

— Espere — disse uma voz fraquinha, e Ron se virou para ver Ginny em pé, dando pequenos passos cambaleantes na direção deles. Fred, George e McGonagall estavam ao redor dela, claramente prontos para segurá-la se ela caísse. Enquanto Ron observava, ela se segurou em Fred para se equilibrar. — Eu também vou.

 **-x-**

— O único lugar a que vai, senhorita Weasley — disse McGonagall, conjurando uma maca —, é para a Ala Hospitalar. Você está morta de cansaço.

Ela viu Ron se encolher e imaginou se ele, também, pensava que McGonagall estava mais perto da verdade do que sabia. Mas Ginny ainda não tinha morrido, não podia morrer ainda, não quando ainda precisavam dela. Sua visão falhou e ela cambaleou. Fred tentou colocá-la na maca, mas ela se segurou nele, envergonhada e _brava_ por ser tão difícil ficar em pé.

— Mal consegue ficar em pé, Ginny — disse George, aparecendo do outro lado para ajudar Fred a colocá-la na maca. Ela tentou chutá-los, mas mal tinha forças para levantar a perna. Seus irmãos a levantaram sem problemas.

— Não — disse ela. — Eles precisam de mim...

— Por mais nobres que suas intenções sejam — disse McGonagall, gentilmente, ao guiar a maca com um aceno da varinha —, os Aurores são muito competentes e certamente terão sucesso sem você.

 _Ouviu isso, Ginny?_ A voz era de Tom e a fez ofegar como se tivesse tomado um banho de água fria. _Eles não precisam de você. Ninguém precisa de você. De fato, eles ficarão melhor sem você._ Ginny tinha certeza de que não era realmente Tom, mas sua imaginação, influenciada... bem, influenciada por Tom. Ou pelo menos era o que esperava; a única coisa boa de ele ter o próprio corpo era que ele não precisaria mais do dela. Isso a mataria, se o que ele tinha dito era verdade, mas pelo menos morreria como ela mesma, sem Tom em sua cabeça, controlando sua boca e membros.

Ela nem tinha mais medo. Ou não tinha mais tanto medo.

A maca estava macia, mas firme sob ela, e ela estava tão cansada. A mão suada de Fred segurava a sua, e ela conseguia ver a expressão preocupada de George quando ele a olhava enquanto a maca flutuava. Seria tão fácil simplesmente fechar os olhos e permitir que todos os outros se preocupassem com as coisas. Mas Harry e Ron tinham ido atrás dela, e Ron estava bem, mas ela ainda podia ajudar Harry ou, pelo menos, ajudar os Aurores a ajudarem Harry. Podia ser tarde demais para ela, mas, com ajuda, Harry poderia impedir Tom, ou os Aurores poderiam, e Ginny achava que valia a pena morrer por isso. Sua visão falhou mais uma vez, e ela brigou contra a escuridão.

 _Ainda não_ , pensou, sentindo-se tonta.

— Eu tenho que ir com eles — disse Ginny, puxando a manga de McGonagall. Ela apenas a olhou, mas Ginny conseguia ver a preocupação em seus olhos. — Por favor — disse num fio de voz. Sentiu mais um pouco de suas forças sumir e seu coração perdeu uma batida. Talvez ele soubesse que estava ficando sem tempo. Ron e os Aurores tinham ido, mas não chegariam longe. — Caso contrário, eles não vão conseguir descer.

— Senhorita Weasley, você precisa da Ala Hospitalar — disse McGonagall com a voz pastosa.

— Tenho que ajudar — disse. Se estivesse bem, provavelmente teria gritado e batido o pé no chão para dar maior ênfase. Mas só deitou a cabeça na maca e lutou contra as pálpebras pesadas. Sua língua também estava pesada, como um pedaço de madeira. — É... ofidioglossia... eles não podem... mas eu... posso... — Virou a cabeça na direção de McGonagall, cujo rosto era um borrão sob um chapéu verde. — Eu tenho que... ajudar...

— Ofidioglossia? — perguntou McGonagall. Ela soara preocupada e um pouco sem ar. — Como você abriria, senhorita Weasley?

— Diga... _Abra_ — suspirou. Achou reconhecer a moldura borrada de um quadro do quarto andar. — Nós... esse é... o caminho errado...

McGonagall disse alguma coisa que Ginny não ouviu e uma luz prateada brilhou. Ginny não conseguia nem juntar a força necessária para se sentar e ver o que era.

— Ginny — chamou George. Ginny não conseguia vê-lo, então assumiu que seus olhos estavam fechados. Não conseguia se lembrar do que fazer para abri-los, mas conseguiu virar a cabeça na direção da voz para mostrar que estava ouvindo.

— De novo, senhorita Weasley — pediu McGonagall do outro lado. — O que você diria para abrir?

— _Abra_ — disse Ginny para a escuridão; ainda não descobrira como abrir os olhos. — Você diz _abra_. Por favor... eu tenho que ajudar...

— Rápido — disse McGonagall (mas achou que não para si) e, então, começou a dizer outra coisa, mas o silêncio preencheu o mundo escurecido de Ginny.

 **-x-**

— Você não a salvou — disse Riddle, tirando as vestes molhadas e olhando com irritação para o lugar de onde Fawkes sumira. — Só conseguiu mais alguns minutos para ela. O suficiente, talvez, para que pensem que ela vai se salvar. E aí ela morrerá. — O sorriso de Riddle era cruel.

— Não se eu te impedir — falou Harry, blefando. Estava ali pelo diário e sairia assim que o pegasse. Só torcia para que Fawkes voltasse, ou não teria escolha além de aparatar ou tentar ser mais rápido que Riddle. Não olhou para o diário ao falar; a última coisa que queria era que Riddle se lembrasse dele, porque isso dificultaria ainda mais as coisas.

— Que nobre — disse Riddle, zombeteiro. — Mas caso não tenha notado, Harry, está sozinho e eu estou ficando mais forte a cada minuto.

— Eu te venci quando você estava no auge — falou. Deu um passo para frente e sentiu algo suave sob seu pé. Era o Chapéu Seletor; pegou-o e o guardou no bolso. Fawkes tivera seus motivos para trazê-lo, tinha certeza, mas não sabia qual poderia ser esse motivo. Achava seguro assumir que o motivo não era entregar o Chapéu a Riddle. — Nem precisei sair do berço. — Sorrir era um esforço, mas ver Riddle corar num tom horrível de rosa fazia valer a pena. — E você também está sozinho. Eu gosto bastante da minha chance. — Apesar de gostar _muito_ mais delas quando Ron e Fawkes estavam ali.

— Sozinho? — perguntou Riddle com outro sorriso. — Mas não estou sozinho, Harry; _fale comigo, Sonserina, o melhor dos quatro de Hogwarts!_ — Um ruído forte fez Harry olhar para a estátua de Sonserina. A boca estava abrindo e conseguia ver algo se mover dentro dela.

Harry correu. Não para muito longe, porque não podia se afastar muito do diário, mas longe o bastante para estar escondido atrás de um pilar quando ouviu a cobra cair no chão da Câmara.

— Mate-o — mandou Riddle soando quase entediado, e a cobra respondeu com um sibilo que não significava nada. Harry ouviu as escamas contra a pedra quando a cobra se moveu e ouviu o tremeluzir de sua língua cortando o ar. Apalpou os bolsos, desesperado, mas só tinha sua varinha e o Chapéu.

— _Me deixe em paz_ — disse Harry ao basilisco — _e eu não vou te machucar._ — Lembrou-se do cavalo-do-lago na Mansão Malfoy e como tinha conseguido tirar vantagem de seu senso de autopreservação. Esperava que o mesmo funcionasse aqui.

— _Me machucar?_ — perguntou o basilisco. Soltou um sibilo estranho que poderia ter sido uma risada. — _Por que eu teria medo de alguém com o cheiro tão aterrorizado quanto o ssssseu?_ — Ele soltou aquela risada estranha de novo, e Harry o ouviu se aproximar. Ele não estava com pressa, percebeu; o basilisco estava gostando disso tudo. Não que o culpasse; não teria muita chance se não pensasse em algo logo.

Olhou os pilares e imaginou se conseguiria derrubar um deles em cima da cobra. Conhecia o _Bombarda_ , mas não achava que seria forte o bastante. E se o pilar não caísse do jeito que queria? E os feitiços ricochetariam das escamas grossas do basilisco...

 _A não ser que eu não mire diretamente no basilisco_ , pensou. Sacou a varinha, fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça do outro lado do pilar, torcendo para ter calculado certo e para que o basilisco não estivesse perto o bastante para dar o bote. Não conseguia ver o basilisco – e, por isso, não podia ser petrificado –, mas conseguia ouvi-lo e sentir seu cheiro. Ele deu sua risada sibilada novamente, e arrepios correram pela coluna de Harry.

— _Colloshoo_ — gritou Harry e voltou para trás do pilar. Ouviu um sibilar de raiva (apesar de não ter certeza se tinha vindo de Riddle ou da cobra), mas o entendeu como um sinal de que o feitiço tinha funcionado. Harry procurou por outros feitiços que podiam ser úteis, mas os feitiços mais ofensivos que conhecia eram o _Bombarda_ e o _Incendio_ , e não achava que eles seriam particularmente úteis. Desejou ser bom o bastante em Transfiguração para conseguir conjurar um galo. Harry tinha certeza que conseguiria transfigurar um lobo, mas não tinha ideia de por onde começar com pássaros.

Conseguia ouvir o basilisco se debater do outro lado do pilar, tentando se livrar do feitiço de Harry.

— _Dê um jeito._ — Ouviu o basilisco sibilar para Riddle.

— _Não posso._ — Riddle soara particularmente amargurado sobre isso, e Harry sentiu uma onda de alívio. Conseguira, pelo menos, confirmar que Riddle não tinha uma varinha.

 _Certo_ , pensou, _a cobra está presa, mas eu morro se olhar pra ela... meu lobo não vai ajudar em nada; a Madame Nora foi petrificada, como todo mundo._ Ficou feliz por isso, caso contrário poderia ter tentado. _E não sei_ _onde_ _a cobra está presa._ Se a cabeça dela estivesse livre, ela ainda poderia dar o bote. _E eu preciso do diário, mas se eu chegar muito perto de Riddle, ele pode roubar minha varinha e aí vou acabar morrendo do mesmo jeito._

Sentiu inveja de Padfoot então, por sempre conseguir convocar as coisas com magia. Harry ainda ia aprender essa habilidade. A única coisa que conseguia convocar era Monstro – e se xingou por não ter pensado nisso antes, mas com Fawkes lá não teria feito diferença –, mas não tinha como avisar Monstro e não podia arriscar que ele aparatasse dentro do campo de visão do basilisco.

Sentindo-se desesperado – mas era o antigo chapéu de Grifinória, então ele devia saber algo útil –, Harry pegou o chapéu e o colocou na cabeça. O basilisco ainda sibilava loucamente, frustrado.

 _Eu preciso matar o basilisco de Sonserina,_ disse Harry ao chapéu. _Conhece algum feitiço ou... tem alguma ideia..._

E uma ideia foi o que lhe acertou, dura, na cabeça.

 _Continua._


	37. Blood And Ink

**Capítulo Trinta e Sete**

 **Blood And Ink**

 **(Sangue e Tinta)**

— Só vai ficar escondido aí, Harry? — provocou Riddle, enquanto Harry apertava a cabeça com uma mão e tirava o chapéu com a outra. — A pobrezinha da Ginny está ficando sem tempo.

Dentro do chapéu, uma espada brilhou. Harry a pegou sem hesitar e guardou o chapéu no bolso. A espada era prateada e pesada, mas Harry experimentou o peso e achou que conseguiria erguê-la o bastante para bater no basilisco ou perfurá-lo. O problema era: o que ia fazer com ela? Atacar cegamente contra o corpo da cobra provavelmente não faria muito além de deixá-la com raiva, mas acertar a cabeça seria complicado se não pudesse olhar. Podia tentar levitar a espada para cortar o basilisco, mas achou que era mais provável que perdesse a espada do que causasse algum dano.

 _Mas Ginny está ficando sem tempo_ , pensou, apertando os dedos ao redor da espada. _Droga, pense, Harry, pense..._

Música soou pela câmara e uma luz dourada jogou sombras nas paredes. Achou ouvir o som de asas.

 _Fawkes_ , pensou, aliviado. Arriscou-se a olhar para o outro lado do pilar com os olhos quase fechados; tudo o que conseguia ver era algo verde se balançando de um lado para o outro, e uma faixa vermelha. O basilisco soltou um som de dor horrível, e Tom gritou, raivoso. Sem pensar, Harry abriu os olhos para ver melhor. Fawkes voava sobre a cabeça do basilisco com as garras ensanguentadas, e o basilisco tentava mordê-lo com as presas longas e letais; ele não conseguia se levantar direito, porque o feitiço de Harry ainda o prendia; o fim de seu corpo estava preso apenas a alguns metros da base da estátua de Sonserina.

Talvez atraído pelo som de seu movimento, o basilisco virou a cabeça em sua direção, e Harry encontrou-se olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Murta tinha dito que eram amarelos, mas agora estavam vermelhos e ensanguentados.

 _Fawkes._

Duvidava que o basilisco conseguisse vê-lo. Harry não hesitou. Saiu correndo de seu esconderijo, indo em sua direção, enquanto ele se dividia entre tentar morder Fawkes e tentar descobrir onde Harry estava.

A cobra tentou mordê-lo, mas Harry desviou sem dificuldades e estudou a boca dela. Podia usar a espada ali, pensou, mas não queria acabar sendo acertado por um dos dentes. A língua apareceu, e Harry a atacou, mas errou. A cobra o atacou, e Harry pulou para trás, saindo de seu alcance.

Arriscou-se a olhar para Riddle, que o olhava, perplexo; ele provavelmente queria saber de onde Harry tinha tirado uma espada. Voltou a olhar para o basilisco, que tentava morder Fawkes.

 _No topo da cabeça_ , pensou, o coração disparado. _Mas como chego lá?_ Estudou a estátua e correu, tomando o cuidado de manter a espada entre si e o basilisco. Ficou feliz por ter feito isso; um instante depois, o basilisco deu o bote. Ele acertou bem longe do alvo — os dentes afiados erraram por alguns bons metros —, mas a lateral de sua cabeça ainda o derrubou. Harry bateu no nariz da cobra com a espada, e ela recuou, sibilando. Fawkes mergulhou mais uma vez, dando-lhe a chance de se levantar.

— _Esqueça o pássaro! Mate o Potter!_ — brigou Riddle; ele tinha se movido, mantendo o basilisco entre ele e Harry. Ocorreu a Harry que ele estava com medo. Mas ele estava cada vez mais sólido quando Harry o olhava, e isso não era bom. Harry subiu no pé de pedra de Sonserina (o que o deixou na altura da cabeça do basilisco) enquanto o basilisco era distraído por Fawkes. A cobra colocou a língua para fora e virou a cabeça, claramente seguindo o barulho que Harry fazia. Prendeu a respiração e tirou o sapato; quando o basilisco não pareceu ouvir isso, jogou o sapato.

— _Mate o Potter!_

Assim que o sapato acertou o chão, a cabeça do basilisco disparou na direção dele, e Harry enfiou a espada no alto de sua cabeça o mais forte que conseguiu. A cobra se debateu tão violentamente, que Harry foi tirado da estátua — segurou-se à espada — e jogado no chão de pedra da Câmara. A espada escapou da mão de Harry, que caiu no chão, quicou algumas vezes e rolou até parar a vários metros do basilisco.

Sentou-se. Sentia-se um pouco dolorido e machucado, mas não achava ter quebrado alguma coisa. Riddle olhou para Harry com desprezo e correu até o basilisco imóvel. A espada aparecia no alto de sua cabeça, como um tipo de coroa de rubis nojenta e prateada. Fawkes, pousado na estátua, cantou.

Harry apalpou o bolso para se certificar de que sua varinha ainda estava ali e pegou o diário, que não tinha sido movido. Era um livro simples — simples demais para ser responsável de todos os problemas que causara —, com capa preta de couro. As páginas estavam em branco, mas Harry encontrou o nome de Riddle na capa. O próprio Riddle andava atrás de Harry, mas ele estava sem varinha e, por isso, Harry o ignorou e girou o diário nas mãos. Não tinha certeza do que fazer com ele, mas tirá-lo de Riddle parecia um bom começo.

Estava prestes a guardá-lo no bolso quando Fawkes gritou, e a dor se espalhou por suas costas.

 **-x-**

Sirius não viu o feitiço chegar. A sorte salvou Ron, que era baixo o bastante para o feitiço passar por cima de sua cabeça, e salvou Sirius, que estava o bastante à esquerda para que o feitiço mal roçasse em sua bochecha. Mas a sorte não foi bastante para Yaxley, que foi atingida na garganta e foi ao chão, convulsionando, na entrada do banheiro de Murta. Outro feitiço acertou Shacklebolt, lançando-o contra a parede, onde ele caiu, imóvel, e um terceiro feitiço teria acertado Hemsley, mas ele o bloqueou a tempo de ser atacado pelo homem que saía do banheiro.

Sirius lançou um Estupore nele, que foi desviado com facilidade, apesar de o feitiço de corte de Snape tê-lo acertado na lateral do corpo. Sirius o ouviu sibilar de dor. O homem acenou a varinha. O corredor explodiu ao redor deles. Sirius segurou Ron a tempo, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo, mas Sirius sentiu um calor passageiro e foi acertado por alguns pedaços de pedra; Robards e Proudfoot tinham levantando a varinha com a rapidez necessária para protegê-los do pior.

— Proudfoot — gritou Robards. — McKinnon, Hemsley. — Os três assentiram e foram atrás do homem, que tinha sumido na curva no fim do corredor.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Sirius a Ron, que assentiu com os olhos arregalados. Sirius se abaixou ao lado de Yaxley e, depois de algumas tentativas, conseguiu anular o feitiço que a atingira. Ela esfregou a garganta e permitiu que Sirius a levantasse, mas ela não parecia bem. Shacklebolt estava em pé graças a Snape, e Robards saiu do banheiro para lhes dizer que estava vazio. — Você ficará com Ron e Snape — disse a Yaxley, que não tentou discutir. Ela assentiu, cambaleante, e Sirius a ajudou a entrar no banheiro, onde Robards e Ron estavam perto das pias. Uma delas estava chamuscada, e o espelho sobre ela estava trincado; era claro que o homem que estivera ali tentara entrar na Câmara.

— Eu esqueci, desculpe — disse Ron, virando-se para Sirius com uma expressão completamente triste. — Harry falou ofidioglossia para abrir, mas ele precisou fechar. Desculpe, eu... — Não era preciso dizer que Harry não estava com eles agora e que nenhum deles falava ofidioglossia. Sirius sentiu seu coração se apertar ao olhar para o chamuscado sobre a pia. Era aparente que a força bruta não funcionaria. Sirius sacou a varinha assim mesmo, disposto a desmontar o banheiro se necessário, apesar de não achar que fosse funcionar.

— Para trás — disse aos outros cinco. Robards guiou Ron para longe, e Yaxley recuou, trombando em Kingsley. Snape observava com os braços cruzados.

Então, um gato prateado entrou no banheiro, sentou-se na frente deles e sibilou.

 **-x-**

Riddle se afastou de Harry e jogou o dente do basilisco com que o perfurara no chão. Trêmulo, Harry puxou o ar por entre os dentes. Parecia que suas costas — bem embaixo da sua omoplata esquerda — pegava fogo. Então, o sapato brilhante de Riddle entrou em seu campo de visão e se afundou na lateral do corpo de Harry. sua visão escureceu com a dor por alguns momentos, e achou ter gritado.

Quando conseguiu se concentrar novamente, estava deitado de costas, com Riddle parado ao seu lado, zombeteiro. Fawkes estava pousado em seu joelho, gorjeando suavemente e amassando as vestes de Harry com suas garras.

— Até o pássaro sabe que você vai morrer — disse Riddle. — O veneno do basilisco é extremamente forte, Harry. Você tem um minuto, no máximo. — Seus olhos ficaram desfocados por um momento, e depois seu sorriso se alargou. — Mas Ginny estará te esperando, se acredita nesse tipo de coisa. — Por seu tom, era óbvio que ele não acreditava. — Ela está piorando.

— Não — gemeu Harry. Fawkes pousou ao lado de sua cabeça e cutucou seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo as costas de Harry doerem. — Pare — murmurou, tentando afastar Fawkes com a mão direita. Conseguia sentir o veneno dentro de si, sentia-o queimar suas pernas e peito, e começava a sentir um leve formigamento das pontas dos dedos das mãos e dos pés. Usou o braço direito (o qual conseguia mexer sem sentir uma dor excruciante) para pegar a varinha, mas Riddle a chutou para fora de sua mão e inclinou-se para pegá-la.

— Acho que eu vou usá-la melhor do que você — disse ele, girando-a entre seus dedos longos. — Você está além do que a magia pode ajudar, então não sei o que pode querer com uma varinha.

— Além... — A visão de Harry falhou, e ele conseguia sentir o sangue quente se empoçar sob seu corpo — do reparo mágico? — perguntou. Fawkes voltou a cutucá-lo, com um pouco mais de desespero dessa vez.

— Ah, sim — disse Riddle, arrogante. Harry se preparou e, então, em um movimento rápido e excruciante, virou-se de bruços para pegar o dente do basilisco. Riddle apenas riu e saiu do alcance de Harry.

De fato, ele ainda ria quando Harry juntou o que parecia ser o resto de suas forças e enfiou o dente no couro do diário, que tinha caído de suas mãos quando Riddle o perfurara.

A tinta jorrou do diário, Riddle derrubou a varinha de Harry com um urro ao mesmo tempo em que Fawkes atacava Harry; conseguia sentir as garras afiadas e o bico rasgarem suas vestes, mas estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Então, as costas de Harry começaram a arder _de verdade_ , e a dor embaçou sua visão. Abaixou a cabeça na tinta que saía sem parar do diário.

A última coisa que notou antes de tudo ficar escuro foi que Riddle tinha sumido. Harry conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco apesar da dor e achou que valia a pena morrer por isso.

 **-x-**

— Eu quero ajudar — disse Ron, indo atrás de Sirius; Robards e Shacklebolt já tinham sumido pelo túnel que levava à Câmara. Ele parecia íngreme e ocorreu a Sirius que provavelmente não havia (exceto se usassem um feitiço de levitação) um caminho fácil para voltar.

— Preciso que alguém busque vassouras e fique aqui para que possamos sair depois — respondeu Sirius, olhando para Snape e Yaxley, que assentiram, e depois para Ron, que não o fez.

— Lá embaixo — disse Ron, olhando para o túnel.

— Ron — falou Sirius, tão desesperado para descer e fazer algo para se dar ao trabalho de ser gentil. — Você ficaria no caminho. E ainda que fosse mais velho ou conhecesse mais feitiços... Eu não sei o que vamos encontrar lá embaixo, e se... — engoliu — ... se for... ruim, se Harry... Você não precisa ver isso. — Ron estava pálido sob as sardas, mas assentiu e recuou, indo na direção de Snape.

Sirius pulou no túnel. Shacklebolt e Robards o esperavam em uma pequena câmara. O chão parecia ser totalmente feito de ossos, e Sirius moveu-se com cautela, atravessou um arco e entrou em outro túnel.

— Vamos nos dividir? — perguntou Robards, olhando da esquerda para a direita.

— Por aqui — disse Sirius, cheirando o ar. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de Harry e Ron e, sob o cheiro deles, estava o que devia ser de Ginny. Sirius segurou a varinha, ouvindo, mas o túnel estava silencioso. Ele e os outros dois caminham rápidos, mas silenciosos, as varinhas em mãos.

Shacklebolt e Robards diminuíram quando viram a silhueta escamosa, mas Sirius não a ouvia se mover, tampouco ouvia o bater do coração ou a respiração, então mandou um feitiço de espancamento. Uma parte do que parecia ser pele foi destruída, e fez um gesto para que os outros acompanhassem.

 _Por favor, esteja bem_ , pensou. Isso era muito, muito pior do que o ano anterior; no ano anterior, quando Harry fora atrás da Pedra, Sirius estivera quase morto e não soubera o que tinha acontecido até Harry já estar seguro na Ala Hospitalar. Mas dessa vez, Sirius sabia da situação e tinha certeza — se tudo acabasse bem — de que teria muitos fios brancos que não tivera naquela manhã. Se não acabasse... Bem, Sirius não queria pensar nisso. Perder Lily e James tinha o quebrado. Perder Harry, pensou, o destruiria.

O túnel se abriu em uma câmara enorme, cheia de pilares e todos os tipos de adereços de cobras em pedra. Sirius conseguia sentir o cheiro de Harry e de sangue por todos os lados.

— _Homenum revelio_ — disse Robards suavemente quando entraram. — Um humano e um não humano lá no outro lado. — Sirius apertou os olhos para ver melhor, mas não teve muito sucesso. Então, o baixo som de passos chegou aos ouvidos de Sirius e alguém disse algo em voz baixa.

— Feitiço de desilusão — murmurou Sirius para Shacklebolt, que assentiu.

Ele, Robards e o Shacklebolt invisível avançaram pela Câmara. Uma estátua de Sonserina apareceu à frente, olhando-os com uma expressão severa, e, aos seus pés, estava o basilisco, imóvel. A fênix de Dumbledore estava pousada no maxilar da cobra, observando-os, e uma figura pequena, de vestes escuras, ergueu a cabeça quando eles se aproximaram.

— Harry — chamou Sirius, e Harry ergueu os olhos, parecendo surpreso por vê-los.

Seu peito e rosto estavam cobertos por alguma meleca preta, apesar de o sangue na gola de sua camisa ser visível. Em sua mão, estava uma espada prateada coberta de sangue e enfeitada com rubis, e na outra mão estava sua varinha. Ele começou a sorrir ao ver Sirius, mas seus olhos foram para onde Shacklebolt estava e ele recuou, erguendo a varinha. Eles estavam perto o bastante para que Sirius sentisse seu cheiro e percebesse que era cauteloso. Sirius hesitou.

— Padfoot? — Sirius ergueu a própria varinha, engolindo. Queria que fosse Harry, mas não era idiota a ponto de desconsiderar a possibilidade de ele estar possuído. Harry estudou a varinha em sua mão.

— Onde está Riddle? — perguntou Sirius, olhando ao redor.

— Morto — falou Harry. — Ou... bem, acho que está.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Riddle estivera usando uma Horcrux, ou pelo menos era o que achavam. Então, ou estiveram errados ou Harry descobrira como destrui-la. Sirius olhou ao redor, mas não havia nada anormal por ali, exceto pela enorme poça preta no chão da Câmara. Sirius ficou um pouco enjoado ao ver que parecia estar misturada com sangue.

— Acho que sim — repetiu Harry. — Ginny está bem?

— Não sei, garoto. — O lábio de Harry tremeu, e foi isso que o convenceu de que era apenas Harry; Riddle não teria perguntado, achava, e certamente não responderia com um lábio trêmulo. — Ela não estava muito bem quando fui embora, mas ela já deve estar com a Pomfrey, então... — De algum modo, sua resposta convenceu Harry do que quer que ele precisasse ouvir; Robards e Shacklebolt se assustaram quando Harry derrubou a espada no chão e correu até Sirius.

Mas Sirius estava pronto, com os braços abertos e esperando quando Harry fechou a distância entre eles. Ele o acertou com bastante força para um garoto tão magro, mas Sirius não se importou. Harry tremia e seu peito estava molhado com o que quer que fosse aquela gosma preta, e suas costas estavam cobertas de sangue. Sirius se afastou e o fez se virar, preocupado, e Harry ficou tenso, mas obedeceu.

As vestes de Harry estavam rasgadas e ensanguentadas, e suas costas estavam cobertas de arranhões finos, mas nenhum parecia letal, tampouco eram fundos o bastante para terem produzido tanto sangue. Sirius os curou com um aceno da varinha e congelou. Embaixo da omoplata esquerda de Harry, estava uma cicatriz que nunca notara antes — e _ela_ explicaria todo o sangue —, mas parecia ter acontecido há algumas semanas, e Harry ainda não era bom com feitios de cura...

— Depois — murmurou Harry, remexendo-se, quando Sirius tocou a cicatriz. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu. Shacklebolt voltara a ficar visível, e ele e Robards examinavam o basilisco morto sob o olhar atento de Fawkes.

— Está morto mesmo — disse Shacklebolt. — Mas faz pouco tempo; o sangue nem secou ainda. — Ele olhou com curiosidade para Harry, que olhava para seus tênis arruinados. Sirius pegou a espada ensanguentada que Harry derrubara e olhou para seu afilhado, que ainda não os olhava. O cheiro de Harry era de desconforto e confusão, e Sirius sabia que não teria nenhuma resposta dele naquele momento.

Colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry e disse:

— Vamos sair daqui.

 _Continua._


	38. Back on The Outside

**Capítulo Trinta e Oito**

 **Back on The Outside**

 **(De Volta ao Lado de Fora)**

Os cortes e os hematomas estavam escondidos por ora sob uma pele conhecida, mas ainda estranha, contudo ainda doíam. Barty ajustou as vestes e olhou para o mar, o coração disparado. A pesada chuva caía em suas costas.

O dia tinha sido um completo desastre. Tinha sido enganado por Lockhart — em quem acreditara sobre o Salão Comunal da Sonserina até encontrar Potter no banheiro —, lento demais para impedir que dois garotos de doze anos escapassem por entre seus dedos, perdera a conexão do Imperius com o outro garoto de algum jeito, não conseguira reabrir a Câmara e quase fora capturado por Aurores tanto no banheiro quanto em sua casa, ao ser seguido pelo flu.

Um estava morrendo e outro provavelmente já tinha morrido, então não tinha sido uma perda total, mas não tinha pensado no que faria com seu pai e certamente o terceiro Auror já o encontrara. E se arrependia de não ter matado Winky, mas ela sempre tinha sido boa com ele, apesar de duvidar que ela seria tão boa quando seu pai a mandasse contar tudo aos Aurores. O barco balançou ao ser atingido por uma onda, e Barty apertou os dentes.

Se ainda não soubessem, logo saberiam quem ele era, e seu disfarce mais usado — o rosto de seu pai — seria inútil. Hoje podia ser a última vez que o usava. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre Potter e seu Lorde, ou como seu Lorde lidara com os Aurores quando eles chegaram. Barty só sabia que precisava ter cuidado agora, que precisaria de ajuda.

Era uma pena que não conseguira os Lestrange; eles eram o exato tipo de pessoas que seu Lorde faria bom uso ao voltar; eles eram leais e poderosos, e Barty e Bellatrix tinham sido os favoritos dele. Mas ele tinha cometido um erro — _eles_ tinham cometido um erro —, eles seriam mais vigiados do que nunca. E eles não eram as melhores pessoas para lidar com a incerteza; eles não aceitariam suas ordens, não tinham paciência e o comportamento imprudente lhes custaria tudo se não tomassem cuidado.

Não, Barty precisava de outro Comensal da Morte, um que fosse cuidadoso e sorrateiro.

O barco bateu na costa de pedra escorregadia, e, enquanto uma jovem Auror o prendeu sob o olhar cauteloso de seu mentor, Barty desembarcou com um agradecimento e subiu o penhasco em direção à prisão.

Dumbledore, usando vestes púrpuras, o passou no caminho. Barty ficou tenso, perguntando-se se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo na escola, mas se sabia, ele não percebeu sua ligação. Dumbledore murmurou um cumprimento em um tom vago e distraído sem diminuir o passo, e Barty passou por ele sem ser questionado, com um breve cumprimento.

 **-x-**

De algum modo, Harry não pôde evitar pensar, ele sempre acabava na Ala Hospitalar. Mas dessa vez não estava muito machucado; um pouco abalado, talvez, e exausto, mas Fawkes tinha curado os ferimentos mais graves. E Ron, caminhando ao seu lado com uma expressão que dava a Harry a certeza de que ele nunca mais ficaria para trás — ou melhor, não seria mandado na frente —, não estava muito pior, também.

Ginny tinha sido colocada na cama ao lado de Percy, e estava tão imóvel e pálida, que Harry temeu ter sido lento demais na Câmara. McGonagall se levantou, a mão pressionada no peito quando o viu, e Harry assentiu para ela, sem jeito — ela parecia chorosa —, esticando o pescoço para ter uma visão melhor de Ginny; viu seu peito subir e descer com sua respiração e sentiu o alívio o atingir.

Ron tentou puxar Harry para frente, para onde Fred e George esperavam ao lado da cama de Ginny, mas Harry se soltou dele gentilmente, e Ron foi sozinho se juntar aos seus irmãos. Harry ficou onde estava para lhes dar um tempo juntos, e Padfoot parou atrás de si, finalmente livre; Madame Pomfrey tinha o encurralado nas portas, exigindo saber o que ele achava estar fazendo ao levar uma espada para a enfermaria. A espada em questão estava apoiada na parede, e Harry perguntou-se o que fariam com ela agora.

— Agora — disse a Madame Pomfrey, aproximando-se de Harry. Ela, também, estava com os olhos avermelhados, mas seu tom era tão vigoroso quanto sempre. — Vamos ver o que você fez consigo mesmo dessa vez, pode ser? — Ele permitiu que ela o levasse até uma das camas, e deixou que o cutucasse com a varinha, e não disse nada quando ela reclamou da nova cicatriz em suas costas. Padfoot os observava com cautela o tempo todo, e Harry, que esperava que ninguém tivesse uma reação exagerada de tudo o que acontecera, suspirou. — Não vejo nada de errado com ele — declarou ela depois de um tempo, e Padfoot inclinou a cabeça. — A cicatriz veio para ficar, infelizmente, mas provavelmente é o pior de tudo. — Ela olhou para Harry com severidade e foi ver como Ginny estava.

— Dói? — perguntou Padfoot. Harry balançou a cabeça. Conseguia ver milhares de perguntas nos olhos de Padfoot, mas ele não as faria aqui, achava.

— Ainda estão evacuando a escola? — perguntou Harry.

— Pela semana. — McGonagall foi parar ao lado de sua cama, cumprimentando Padfoot com um assentir. Sua expressão era anormalmente carinhosa quando se virou para estudar Harry. — Depois disso tudo, achamos ser o melhor, mas esperamos todos de volta na semana que vem, para retomar o semestre. — A sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. — Afinal, as provas se aproximam, e você e o senhor Weasley têm detenções a cumprir. — Harry ficou boquiaberto, e McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Espero que não esteja prestes a reclamar, senhor Potter — falou. — Eu deixei bastante claro que uma detenção comigo era a opção mais gentil.

— Eu sei — murmurou; era isso, ou passar o tempo com Lockhart. Padfoot soltou um som engraçado, que podia ser uma risada abafada.

— Fico... feliz em ver que vocês dois estão bem. Vocês deixaram todos muito... preocupados. — Seus olhos se prenderam em Padfoot por um momento, e Harry esperou que ele não tivesse feito uma cena.

— Ginny vai ficar bem, né? — perguntou quando ela se virou.

— Por um momento... Quando chegamos, Poppy não conseguiu fazer o coração voltar a bater, mas aí ele voltou sozinho. — McGonagall olhou para Harry com curiosidade, e ele se perguntou se ela suspeitava de seu envolvimento nisso tudo. Era quase o bastante para que seu próprio coração parasse, saber como Ginny chegara perto de morrer.

— Mas e agora? — perguntou.

— Agora a Poppy tem esperança — disse McGonagall, sorrindo levemente. — Molly e Arthur devem chegar na próxima hora, mas suspeito que Poppy vai mantê-la aqui pela noite. — Olhou ao redor e notou Snape. — Se me derem licença...

Enquanto ela se afastava, Padfoot se sobressaltou e pegou o Auxiliar. Ele murmurou a senha e se afastou da cama de Harry segurando o Auxiliar perto do ouvido. Mas seus olhos continuaram em Harry, como se o desafiasse a se mexer. Olhou para as próprias mãos, perguntando-se por que as pessoas pareciam achar que ele sumiria _agora_ ; Tom e o basilisco eram um problema resolvido, então não havia mais nada para fazer.

O rosto de Padfoot empalideceu enquanto ele falava, e Harry fez menção de se levantar e ir até ele, mas Padfoot ergueu uma mão trêmula e gesticulou para que ele ficasse onde estava. Apesar de Fred e George conversarem em voz baixa e a Madame Pomfrey falar com Ron, o clique do Auxiliar sendo fechado pareceu ser alto.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry. Padfoot apertou a ponte do nariz.

— Havia um homem no banheiro, ele nos atacou quando tentávamos chegar até você — contou Padfoot. — Marlene e outros dois foram atrás dele enquanto nós íamos para a Câmara, mas acabou dando errado; Robards disse que mandou mais Aurores para ver onde eles estão. — Era claro que ele estava preocupado; Harry sabia pela maneira que ele brincava com o Auxiliar e conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua irritação... talvez por ele não estar com o grupo que procurava, ou talvez por as coisas terem dado errado. Seu humor silencioso e pensativo fez Harry se lembrar de como ele era depois de Azkaban e depois da Poção do Dementador.

Foram dez minutos desconfortáveis de espera, até que algo acontecesse, mas, por fim, as portas da Ala Hospitalar foram abertas, e Harry e Padfoot se viraram para ver Dumbledore entrar com Fawkes acomodado em seu ombro e um Scrimgeour mal-humorado atrás.

A expressão furiosa de Dumbledore se suavizou quando ele viu Harry e Padfoot, e se suavizou ainda mais quando conversou com os Weasley, McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey ao lado da cama de Ginny. A expressão de Scrimgeour não mudou, mas ele ergueu uma mão ao ver que Harry o olhava.

— Senhor — disse Padfoot, indo em direção a ele. — Eu não percebi... quando você...

— Aqui não. — Harry ouviu Scrimgeour dizer. — O diretor e eu temos algumas coisas a discutir, e nós dois precisamos de algumas respostas. Seu garoto se machucou? — Mas Harry não ouviu a resposta de Padfoot, porque sua visão foi bloqueada por vestes púrpuras e uma vasta barba prateada.

— Você tem o hábito, parece, de não dar ouvidos quando lhe dizem para não sair correndo sozinho para tentar resolver as coisas — disse Dumbledore, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — E não posso dizer que aprovo...

— Eu estava com Ron. E não tivemos escolha nem tempo de buscar ajuda — disse Harry. — Se esperássemos, Ginny teria morrido e...

— E não posso dizer que aprovo — continuou Dumbledore, um pouco mais alto —, entretanto, tremo só de pensar em quais teriam sido as consequências se suas atitudes tivessem sido diferentes. — Dumbledore não sorriu e seus olhos não brilharam, mas Harry sentia o cheiro de sua sinceridade. — Muito bem. — O elogio era a última coisa que Harry esperava.

— Não fui só seu — falou Harry, desconfortável. — Sem Ron e Fawkes... — Dessa vez, Dumbledore sorriu de um jeito que fez Harry achar que estava sendo previsível. Ficou em silêncio, confuso, e os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam.

— Se puder, Harry, Rufus e eu queremos ouvir sua versão dos eventos. Muitas coisas aconteceram hoje — ao dizer isso, ele pareceu triste — e sua versão pode nos ajudar a entender todo o resto. — Harry olhou para trás de Dumbledore, para onde Scrimgeour parecia ansioso e Padfoot esperava. Harry assentiu lentamente. — Excelente. Meu escritório está livre.

 **-x-**

Assim que a porta do escritório de Dumbledore foi fechada, Scrimgeour se virou para Sirius, não sem antes lançar olhares de advertência a Dumbledore e a Harry. Dumbledore ofereceu um doce a Harry, que colocou a espada sobre a mesa antes de aceitá-lo e se sentar em frente a Dumbledore.

— Eles saíram na casa do Barty Crouch — disse Scrimgeour. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. Apesar de ter perguntas, Sirius não interrompeu; Scrimgeour era direto e bom em explicar as coisas rapidamente. — O homem, quem quer que fosse, os esperava. McKinnon está... acham que ela vai sobreviver... — O coração de Sirius pulou para sua garganta por um momento, antes de voltar ao lugar, disparado. — E Proudfoot está um pouco machucado, mas nosso pessoal o curou quando chegaram lá. Hemsley morreu. — O coração de Sirius parou, e Harry ergueu a cabeça, demonstrando que estivera ouvindo com mais atenção do que fizera parecer.

— Ele... — Mas as palavras morreram na garganta de Sirius. Hemsley tinha sido seu parceiro, um homem inteligente e bastante vigoroso, mas um homem _bom_ e paciente; afinal, ele tinha conseguido ser o mentor de Brown. E ele tivera momentos difíceis nos últimos anos, depois de perder McDuff para o Beijo antes do julgamento de Sirius...

 _Pelo menos agora eles estão juntos_ , pensou Sirius, apertando a ponte do nariz. Olhou para Scrimgeour.

— Feitiço de explosão, foi uma bagunça. — Era impossível de ler a expressão de Scrimgeour, mas sua voz estava particularmente mal-humorada. — Quando terminarmos aqui, gostaria que me ajudasse contar a Brown.

— Claro — conseguiu dizer, apesar de não saber como isso seria feito; Brown tinha crescido um pouco no último ano (precisara crescer), mas Sirius ainda achava que ele era um pouco idiota e tinha certeza de que o sentimento era mútuo. — Capturaram...

— Não. O homem aparatou com a ajuda da elfo de Crouch, por isso pedi que o pessoal das Criaturas Mágicas procurasse, então eles vão nos levar diretamente até eles ou pelo menos para o lugar que foram... Encontraram Crouch na casa, mas ele não estava fazendo sentido, então o levaram para ser examinado por um Curandeiro antes de ser questionado... É uma bagunça.

— Eu que o diga — murmurou Sirius. — Mas se me perguntarem, faz semanas que Crouch não está normal. E ele estava lá no outro dia, quando Lestrange...

— Conseguiremos nossas respostas com ele — disse Scrimgeour firmemente, e Sirius acreditou. — Agora... — Ele se virou e apontou para Harry. — Black provavelmente te contaria partes dessa conversa depois, então não vi motivo para tentar conversar em particular, mas _se_ quem não devia ficar sabendo disso ou se eu ficar sabendo que estão comentando coisas que eu não falarei ao Profeta depois, as coisas vão ficar feias para você e para Black. — Harry assentiu vigorosamente. — Já você, Dumbledore, não quero que interfira; mantivemos nossa distância da escola, a não ser quando precisou de nós, e espero que a mesma cortesia seja oferecida ao meu Departamento.

A única resposta de Dumbledore foi indicar as cadeiras vazias, mas isso pareceu ser o bastante para Scrimgeour. Ele se sentou, e Sirius se sentou entre ele e Harry.

— Desde o começo, Harry, é melhor — disse Dumbledore.

Harry — com o rosto ainda coberto de tinta e as vestes rasgadas ainda cobertas de tinta e sangue — tirou do bolso um tecido preto gasto e um livro de capa de couro manchado, colocando-os ao lado da espada.

 _Continua._


	39. In The Office

**Capítulo Trinta e Nove**

 **In The Office**

 **(No Escritório)**

— É ele? — perguntou Dumbledore, pegando o diário, enquanto Padfoot olhava para o chapéu e, depois, para Dumbledore com confusão. — O esconderijo de Tom?

— Sim, senhor — disse Harry.

— E como...

Alguém bateu com força na porta, e o senhor Malfoy entrou. Ele assentiu para Scrimgeour, mal olhou para Harry e Padfoot e se virou para Dumbledore.

— Parece que os rumores do seu retorno são verdadeiros afinal, Dumbledore — disse ele, erguendo um canto dos lábios, zombeteiro. — Estranho; eu me lembro de você ter sido afastado.

— Eu também me lembro — disse Dumbledore sem parecer perturbado. O senhor Malfoy olhou brevemente para Scrimgeour, cujos braços estavam cruzados, e pareceu perceber que não teria a ajuda dele.

— Então posso perguntar o que, exatamente, você acha que está fazendo aqui?

— Ele está aqui porque estava me ajudando — disse Harry, sorrindo para o senhor Malfoy, que não teria permissão de ser um idiota naquele momento, não se Harry pudesse evitar. Era tudo culpa dele (afinal, fora ele quem dera o diário a Ginny), mas Harry não podia dizer isso; Draco não estava impressionado com seu pai, mas Harry não achava que ele gostaria de acordar e ver o pai em Azkaban, não importava o quanto o senhor Malfoy merecesse. Harry conseguia sentir os olhos de Padfoot e de Scrimgeour em si. — Mesmo quando ele estava longe da escola, ele fez mais do que as pessoas que estavam aqui — adicionou, dando um olhar penetrante ao senhor Malfoy.

— Eu, como os funcionários, os outros membros do Conselho e membros do Ministério, não estava ciente da situação até ser tarde demais para ajudar — disse o senhor Malfoy suavemente. — Mas estava pensando em vocês...

— Não estar ciente da situação é que deve ter sido o problema — disse Padfoot, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e o senhor Malfoy o olhou feio. — Ainda bem que o diretor estava ciente. — Isso fez Dumbledore dar um olhar curioso a Padfoot. Harry perguntou-se no que ele estava pensando.

— De fato — disse o senhor Malfoy brevemente. Seus olhos pousaram na espada sobre a mesa. — E posso perguntar do que se trata essa reuniãozinha?

— Potter está nos contando o que aconteceu nas últimas horas. Sente-se se quiser ouvir — respondeu Scrimgeour. Padfoot não pareceu feliz com isso, e Dumbledore não parecia incomodado, mas seu cheiro, sim. Malfoy conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou, enquanto Scrimgeour gesticulava para Harry. — Conte-nos sobre o livro, Potter.

— É um diário — disse Harry, erguendo-o, e ficou feliz ao ver o senhor Malfoy congelar. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos ao redor de sua bengala. — Riddle o usou para possuir Ginny...

— A garota Weasley? — perguntou Scrimgeour, e Harry assentiu.

— Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo — falou Harry, olhando para o rosto de todos para ter certeza de que acreditavam. Pareciam acreditar. — Ele a fez abrir a Câmara e falar ao monstro quem eram os alvos, e ele ia usá-la de algum modo para voltar. — Olhou para Padfoot e Dumbledore, e os dois pareciam satisfeitos com essa explicação; eles sabiam das Horcruxes, mas Scrimgeour não precisava saber e o senhor Malfoy podia saber, mas se não soubesse, não ia ser Harry a contar.

— E como você o encontrou? — perguntou Dumbledore, esticando a mão para pegar o diário de Harry. Ele o virou, os olhos pensativos atrás de seus óculos de meia-lua.

— Estava na Câmara — falou Harry. — Riddle disse algo que me fez achar que era importante, então eu...

— O atacou, é o que parece — disse Scrimgeour, espiando o enorme buraco na capa do diário.

— Com a espada — mentiu Harry. Encontrou os olhos de Padfoot por um momento, ele inclinou a cabeça; Harry explicaria o resto para ele e para Dumbledore mais tarde.

— Antes ou depois de lidar com a cobra? — perguntou Scrimgeour.

— Depois — respondeu.

— Cobra? — perguntou o senhor Malfoy.

— O monstro de Sonserina — disse Harry. O senhor Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não voltou a falar.

— E a espada? A espada de Grifinória? — Dessa vez, era Padfoot quem perguntava. — Em nome de Merlin, de onde a tirou?

— Do chapéu — contou Harry. — Fawkes o levou pra mim. — Assentiu para o pássaro acomodado em seu poleiro, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— E como encontrou a Câmara? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Percy estava no banheiro — disse Harry, dando de ombros. — Foi estranho, então conversamos com a Murta. Ela morreu lá há cinquenta anos, quando a Câmara foi aberta pela primeira vez. Ela nos mostrou a pia que escondia a entrada. — Baseado no que tinha ouvido sobre Sonserina, Harry não pensava muito bem do homem. Mas ainda se sentia mal por contar um segredo guardado há milhares de anos.

— E o homem? — perguntou Scrimgeour.

— Ele chegou bem na hora que descobrimos como entrar — contou. — Ele... disse 'Lorde das trevas', então eu achei... Ron e eu pulamos, e eu fechei a entrada.

— Ele disse Lorde das Trevas? — perguntou Scrimgeour duramente. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo para Padfoot (já que era para quem olhava), mas olhou para o senhor Malfoy e crispou os lábios. Harry (que gostava de Scrimgeour depois do que ele fizera por Padfoot durante o julgamento) se sentiu gostar mais ainda do homem. — Ele disse como conseguiu entrar na escola, Potter? — Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Mais importante, sabe como Ginny conseguiu o diário? — perguntou Padfoot. — Se alguém o entregou a ela ou se ela o encontrou...

— Se alguém o entregou, o homem do banheiro parece um bom suspeito — disse Scrimgeour.

— Concordo — disse o senhor Malfoy, e Harry sentiu a raiva apertar seu estômago. — Acredito, Auror Scrimgeour, que fará seu melhor para encontrá-lo? — Scrimgeour assentiu brevemente.

— Ele será enviado direto para Azkaban se for pego, né? — perguntou Harry, olhando para Padfoot com os olhos arregalados. — Quero dizer, seja lá quem deu o diário a Ginny quase matou todas as vítimas do basilisco, e a Ginny também. E aí Riddle teria voltado. — Encontrou os olhos do senhor Malfoy por um longo momento, e ele pareceu incerto.

 _Bom._

Scrimgeour fez mais algumas perguntas e, depois, pediu licença para voltar ao Ministério. O senhor Malfoy ficou onde estava, mas Dumbledore se livrou dele, dizendo que queria conversar com Harry sobre uma recompensa apropriada pelos serviços prestados à escola.

— Talvez, enquanto fazemos isso, você possa reunir o Conselho — disse Dumbledore amigavelmente. Harry gostou bastante da forma que a expressão do senhor Malfoy se azedou. — Como Harry disse, minha ajuda através de Fawkes teve um papel, ainda que pequeno, mais útil a Harry do que de qualquer outra pessoa, pelo menos até os Aurores chegarem para tirá-lo de lá. — Assentiu para Padfoot. — Eu me juntarei à reunião assim que terminar aqui, para discutirmos meu retorno à escola. — Seu tom não mudou, mas havia algo severo em sua expressão.

Sem ter um motivo para ficar, o senhor Malfoy foi forçado a ir embora. Olhou para Harry rápida e nervosamente ao sair, e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Harry se virou para Dumbledore.

— Eu não quero uma recompensa, não acho que...

— Eu só precisava nos livrar de Lucius Malfoy — disse Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando. — Agora, como soube que deveria usar a espada no diário?

— Não usei — respondeu. Tirou o dente do basilisco do bolso e desenrolou o pedaço de veste que o envolvia para que Padfoot e Dumbledore pudessem vê-lo. — Eu usei isso.

— O veneno do basilisco é muito potente — disse Dumbledore, assentindo lentamente. — E são poucas as curas existentes.

— As lágrimas de fênix funcionam muito bem — falou Harry, e Padfoot o olhou duramente. Harry se encolheu, _sabendo_ que teria de ouvir muito sobre isso mais tarde. — Riddle disse algo sobre a magia não poder curar, então pensei em...

— Apunhalar? — perguntou Padfoot, os lábios torcidos.

— Algo do tipo. — Harry não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

 **-x-**

Quando Ginny acordou, ela não tinha ideia de onde estava. Demorou um momento para se lembrar de tudo; algumas partes da Câmara, e Tom, e Ron, e Harry, e o Saguão de Entrada, e achava que estivera com McGonagall, Fred e George, mas não tinha certeza.

A próxima coisa que notou foi que conseguia mexer os dedos das mãos e dos pés por vontade própria e que sua cabeça era... sua. Não conseguia sentir Tom em lugar nenhum e, embora sentisse ter sido atropelada pelo Expresso de Hogwarts, sentia-se melhor... mais leve... do que há semanas.

Era possível? Sentou-se e olhou ao redor da Ala Hospitalar. Fred dormia com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de George em uma cadeira entra as camas dela e de Percy, e Ron estava afundado em uma cadeia ao lado de sua cama, parecendo bem. Esticou a mão, hesitou por um momento e, então, reuniu sua coragem Grifinória e o balançou.

 _Ele vai te odiar_ , sussurrou a voz de Tom, mas não era ele de verdade; Ginny não conseguia senti-lo.

Ron piscou ao acordar, antes de arregalar os olhos ao ver quem o acordara. Antes que Ginny pudesse se preocupar com o que ele pensaria dela, ele a puxou para um abraço apertado.

— Maldição, você nos preocupou — disse ele. — Como se sente? Você... Posso acordar a Madame Pomfrey se você quiser... — Ginny balançou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, e Ron pareceu entender. Ele a afastou e se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

— Eu sinto tanto — disse ela tristemente. — Eu só... Ele era tão legal e, aí, não quando não era mais, era tarde demais. Eu tentei, mas aí o Percy...

— Não é sua culpa — disse Ron, e Ginny engoliu. Por mais que fosse bom ele pensar assim, ela sabia que não era certo. Ela devia ter percebido antes, lutado mais, feito _algo_. Assim, talvez Ron e Harry não teriam de arriscar tudo para ir ajudar...

— Harry? — ofegou. — Oh, Ron, o Harry está… Os Aurores chegaram...?

— Ele está bem — respondeu Ron. — Matou a cobra e Riddle. Sirius o levou para descansar em casa, mas ele estava bem. Disse que vai nos visitar amanhã à noite, quando estivermos em casa; a mãe e o pai estavam aqui mais cedo e vão voltar pela manhã para nos buscar.

— Você não foi pra casa? — perguntou Ginny. Fred e George também não tinham ido. Ron balançou a cabeça e bateu o ombro no dela. Ginny lhe ofereceu um sorriso trêmulo. — Mas vai pra casa amanhã, né?

— Claro — disse Ron, mal-humorado.

 **-x-**

Moony e Tonks apareceram em frente a porta pouco depois do jantar, segurando uma rolha que devia ter sido a Chave de Portal. Harry tinha insistido que ficaria bem sozinho, mas Padfoot precisava ver Marlene e falara que se sentiria melhor se Harry tivesse companhia, e Harry estava secretamente feliz por eles estarem ali.

— Você também veio? — perguntou ele a Tonks, enquanto Moony a segurava; ela tinha tropeçado no degrau.

— É claro que vim — disse ela, aproximando-se para abraçá-lo. — Não é todo dia que você quase morre, né? — Ela estava brincando com a situação, mas Harry conseguia sentir a preocupação em seu cheiro e notou a maneira que seus olhos correram por ele de um jeito que ele começava a reconhecer; as pessoas pareciam fazer isso com ele o tempo todo.

— Dia sim, dia não — corrigiu Moony, puxando Harry para um abraço. — Sabe como a Marlene está?

— Falei com o Padfoot há uma hora — respondeu. — Eles curaram as costas dela; ela acordou um pouco e conseguiu andar, mas já tá dormindo de novo.

Eles foram para a cozinha, onde Monstro esperava com torta de caramelo. Harry ficou razoavelmente distraído com isso, mas nem mesmo ele poderia ter deixado passar os olhares que Moony e Tonks trocavam.

— O quê? — perguntou, abaixando a colher.

Tonks parecia estar esperando por isso; ela sorriu para ele e ergueu a mão. Lá, brilhou um anel prateado, decorado com algum tipo de pedra azulada.

— É bonito — disse ele, e Moony torceu a boca, mas suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele não encontrava os olhos de Harry. O garoto teve a impressão de que deixara algo passar. — O quê? — repetiu e viu o sorriso de Tonks se alargar.

 _Continua._


	40. Doing Fine

**Capítulo Quarenta**

 **Doing Fine**

 **(Indo Bem)**

— Dora, por favor... — implorou Moony do outro lado do _Profeta Noturno_ , enquanto Tonks contava a Padfoot como Moony tinha a pedido em casamento.

— ... estava nervoso na noite anterior, mas aí você apareceu, Sirius, e no dia seguinte ele quase nem falou comigo, e eu achei que ele só estava preocupado, mas aí... — Harry não estava particularmente interessado na história e desejava que Ron ou Draco estivessem ali para que pudessem fazer caretas o tempo todo. Estava feliz por Moony e Tonks, é claro, mas não precisava ouvir todos os detalhes bregas, como Padfoot parecia querer ouvir.

"... sentamos para jantar e ele começou a falar o quanto eu significo para ele e como ele esteve feliz nesse ano, que foi importante para nós dois, e todos os tipos de coisas legais e que ele não me merecia, então é claro, considerando nossa história, eu achei que ele ia terminar comigo..." Padfoot riu, enquanto Moony se encolhia atrás do jornal. "Então, é claro que eu falei para ele que não queria ouvir e mandei ele parar de falar, porque eu queria terminar meu jantar em paz..."

— E deixe-me adivinhar; Moony ficou com aquela cara nada surpresa e mal-humorada, porque ele nunca pode ser amado — disse Padfoot, sorrindo. Moony fez uma careta para ele por cima da borda do jornal, e aí Padfoot o olhou feio, presumidamente por Moony tê-lo chutado ou algo assim sob a mesa. Harry sorriu.

— Algo do tipo — riu Tonks. — E eu me senti um pouco culpada, então eu disse que tive um dia longo e não estava no humor para receber um pé na bunda, e ele meio que pisco, riu e disse que era o contrário, e aí... bem... — Ela ergueu a mão e balançou o dedo para Padfoot.

— Não é prata, né? — perguntou Padfoot, olhando para o anel com interesse. Moony saiu de trás do jornal para olhá-lo, inexpressivo. — Ouro branco? — Moony assentiu. — E a pedra? Não é uma opala, mas algo parecido, né? — Virou a mão de Tonks, curioso. Ela, parecendo prestes a explodir com o esforço para não rir, encontrou os olhos de Moony.

— Não é uma opala — concordou ela. Harry achava que Padfoot teria deixado o assunto de lado se ela não tivesse usado esse tom e se Moony não tivesse parecido tão determinado a se esconder novamente.

— Devia ter te deixado em casa — murmurou Moony, e Tonks mostrou a língua para o jornal.

— Desembucha — disse Padfoot, divertido. Um silêncio cheio de expectativa preencheu a cozinha, quebrado apenas pelos risinhos abafados de Tonks; Moony ainda segurava sua mão, então ele não podia estar tão incomodado assim, mesmo que continuasse olhando feio para ela. Por fim, ele murmurou algo tão incompreensivo que nem Harry e Padfoot conseguiram entender. — Não ouvi, desculpe.

— Eu disse que é uma pedra da lua — murmurou Moony. Padfoot o olhou por um longo momento, antes de explodir em risadas. Harry também riu e, por um momento, seguro na cozinha de Grimmauld com sua família, Riddle, o basilisco e o diário pareciam lembranças distantes.

Então, Padfoot franziu o cenho e pegou o Auxiliar. Ele murmurou a senha e o colocou na mesa.

— É o Black — disse ele, e pela maneira que ele falou, Harry soube que ele não esperava a ligação. Moony olhou para Tonks e depois para Harry.

— Scrimgeour — disse a voz de Scrimgeour brevemente, e o divertimento sumiu por completo do rosto de Padfoot. — Ainda está em St. Mungos?

— Estou em casa — falou Padfoot. — O que... Crouch nos deu uma pista?

— Peter Pettigrew está fora de Azkaban — disse a voz de Scrimgeour. Harry congelou e encontrou os olhos de Tonks, incerto do que sentir; o mais provável era que Peter se mantivesse longe deles (longe de todos, porque o mundo sabia que ele era culpado), mas Peter era um assassino, Peter tinha armado para Padfoot e provavelmente teria matado Moony e Harry se Padfoot não tivesse chegado nele primeiro. Então, Tonks colocou uma mão no braço de Moony e esfregou gentilmente; o rosto dele tinha se fechado completamente, mas Harry conseguia sentir em seu cheiro como ele tinha ficado chateado com a notícia. Padfoot só parecia perplexo. Scrimgeour continuou falando: — Os guardas encontraram a cela vazia quando fizeram a patrulha da noite e ele não foi localizado na ilha.

— Como? — Padfoot conseguiu perguntar. — A cela foi enfeitiçada para que ele não se transforme e ele está sem uma varinha...

— Parece que ele teve ajuda — falou Scrimgeour. — Temos algumas opções e vamos chamar os visitantes do dia para questionamento amanhã, mas eu aposto no Crouch.

— Ele saiu da custódia do Ministério? — perguntou Padfoot.

— Não — respondeu Scrimgeour. — Mas, de algum modo, ele estava em barco a caminhado de Azkaban no mesmo instante em que era internado em uma Ala supervisionada de St. Mungos. — Padfoot se recostou em sua cadeira e soltou o ar pesadamente. Harry sabia como ele se sentia. — Pode vir pra cá em quanto tempo? — continuou Scrimgeour. — Com Hemsley... — Houve uma pausa desconfortável, e Scrimgeour pigarreou. — E McKinnon não está apta a...

— Não, ela não está. Chego em dez minutos — respondeu Padfoot, levantando-se. Ele fez uma careta como se pedisse desculpas a Harry, Moony e Tonks, mas Moony balançou uma mão para ele e Harry assentiu. Padfoot pegou o Auxiliar, apertou o ombro de Harry e foi para as escadas, subindo dois degraus de cada vez. Alguns segundos depois, a porta da frente bateu.

 **-x-**

A semana seguinte foi longa. Scrimgeour não o recrutara para procurar Peter, sentindo que Sirius estava muito envolvido emocionalmente e insistira que ele fizesse a guarda de Crouch e sua elfo, que não fora mencionada em nenhum dos relatórios que Sirius lera. Crouch estava em um mau estado e quando Wellington e Yaxley apareceram para substituir a ele e a Finch às cinco da manhã, Crouch ainda não acordara e sua elfo não ajudara em nada; ela ficara sentada ao lado de sua cama, soluçando a noite toda.

Cansado, Sirius visitou Marlene brevemente — que parecia um pouco melhor do que na noite anterior — e, depois, Aparatou para casa e encontrou Remus — que não dormira — esperando com um bule de chá na cozinha. Tinha sido um café da manhã no mínimo desanimado; com nenhum progresso feito com Peter nem Crouch, Sirius não tinha informações para compartilhar para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, nem Harry quando ele acordou e se juntou a eles.

Era para Harry ter ido visitar os Weasley, mas com Peter solto na companhia de só Merlin sabia quem e com os _dois_ só Merlin sabia onde, Sirius não estava pronto para deixar Harry sair do Fidelius. Não _achava_ que Peter procuraria Harry, mas foi forçado a admitir que não conhecia Peter tão bem quanto achara conhecer e que não tinha a menor ideia de como Peter estaria longe da influência dos Dementadores. Isso, e Peter parecia gostar de matar os Potter. Harry não ficara nada impressionado com isso e poderia ter discutido sobre o assunto se não fosse Remus ter se intrometido e sido contra a ideia.

Sirius suspeitava que esse era o motivo para Harry ter sido contra a ideia de passar a semana na França, até que as coisas se acalmassem. De fato, ele os lembrara que era verdadeiramente o filho de Lily — fazia tempo que não gritavam assim com Sirius — e, também, que era jovem, mas não completamente indefeso. Ele _tinha_ — como fizera questão de lembrar — conseguido se sair bem na luta contra um basilisco e um pedaço da alma de Voldemort no dia anterior. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, Sirius _não_ teria dito ao seu afilhado que era _exatamente_ por isso que estavam tentando levá-lo a um lugar seguro até que soubessem mais, para que ele realmente não se envolvesse em nada; Harry tinha se despedido de Remus e Dora e se trancado em seu quarto sem falar mais nada.

 **-x-**

 _A TOLICE DO PAI_

 _Por Benedict Heron_

 _O desacreditado Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional, Bartemius Crouch Sr., foi sentenciado a vinte e cinco anos em Azkaban pelo uso de uma Maldição Imperdoável, ajudar na fuga de um criminoso conhecido e por ter escondido dito criminoso em sua própria casa._

 _O filho de Crouch, Barty Crouch Jr. — sentenciado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban em 1981 por seus crimes durante a guerra contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e que até recentemente acreditava-se ter morrido —, está foragido e é suspeito de ter ajudado Peter Pettigrew a escapar de Azkaban no começo da semana. Os dois homens são considerados perigosos e não devem ser abordados._

 _Crouch será substituído por Damaris Sprottle, que não estava disponível para comentar sobre sua posse, entretanto..._

A mãe dobrou o jornal enquanto o pai desligava o motor do carro, e Ginny suspirou e pegou sua mochila. Do lado de fora, as pessoas corriam pela chuva para entrar na estação, e Ginny percebeu que tinha pouco interesse em se juntar a elas. Hogwarts ia ser diferente para ela agora. Como poderia andar pelos corredores sabendo do perigo que colocara a todos? Como poderia olhar nos olhos dos professores? Mesmo que não tivessem deduzido seu envolvimento quando apareceu no Saguão de Entrada com Ron durante a evacuação, ainda que todos não soubessem, ela sabia.

E aí tinha todos os que _sabiam_ ; Harry tinha dito em sua carta a Ron que não tinha permissão para visitá-los, mas, pessoalmente, Ginny achava que era porque ele sabia que ela estaria lá e não queria vê-la. E quando Percy, Colin, Draco e Hermione acordassem, como ela conversaria com eles sem lembrar que quase os matara e — no caso de Colin — que tirara meses de suas vidas que eles nunca teriam de volta?

— Agora, Ginny, querida, tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? — perguntou a mãe.

Ginny assentiu e escorregou pelo assento, passando pela mãe, que abrira a porta para ela. Não importava o medo que sentia de voltar para a escola, não poderia ser pior do que a semana que tivera, presa em casa com todos a tratando como se fosse feita de vidro, ou, ainda, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os gêmeos tinham escolhido a segunda opção, fazendo piadas e forçando-a a caminhar com eles ou vê-lo degnomizar o jardim. Ron tinha mantido sua distância ao não a forçar a conversar com ele ou passar o tempo ao seu lado, mas nunca estivera muito longe, exceto durante a noite. A mãe e o pai tinham se sentado com ela na primeira noite e feito perguntas, querendo saber se ela _quisera_ machucar as pessoas. E se Tom a tocara quando recuperara o corpo. E por que ela não tivera mais juízo e prestara atenção a palavras escritas em uma página.

Ela lhe dissera que não, não e que sentia muito; ela não lhes dissera que ela e Tom não tinham apenas escrito, que ela o visitara no diário e que ele a visitara e que, por fim, ele tinha sido _parte_ dela, que ele estivera em sua cabeça. Ela tinha lhes dito que estava bem, que quase não lembrava das coisas que fizera sob a influência dele, mas era uma mentira; lembrava-se de sua voz, de seu sorriso, do Salão Comunal, lembrava-se da sensação de impotência e traição quando ele tomara o controle.

E se lembrava de outras coisas, também; não muito e nem quando queria, mas lembrava-se de coisas que Tom devia saber antes de ter se colocado no diário. Às vezes, em seus sonhos durante a última semana, Ginny tinha _sido_ Tom, sentado em uma aula de Feitiços ou conversando sobre as aulas com outros garotos Sonserinos no Salão Comunal, ou professores ou alunos, ou tinha sido Tom, patrulhando os corredores de uma Hogwarts mais antiga no meio da noite durante as patrulhas dos Monitores.

— Agora, Ginny, tem certeza de que está bem? — Ginny ergueu os olhos, surpresa, e viu que tinham chegado à barreira; Ron desaparecia por ela, e o pai e os gêmeos já não estavam mais ali. A mão da mãe era gentil, mas firme, em seu cotovelo, e ela observava Ginny intensamente.

— Estou bem — disse Ginny, soltando o braço. Olhou ao redor, mas ninguém a olhava, então foi para a plataforma. A mãe apareceu atrás de si, parecendo querer falar mais alguma coisa, então Ginny a abraçou rapidamente e foi pegar seu malão com o pai, que esperava por elas. Ela o abraçou, e o pai a ajudou a colocar o malão no trem. — A gente se vê em junho — disse, forçando um sorriso, e arrastou o malão para os fundos do trem à procura de um compartimento vazio. Não estava no humor para ter companhia, tampouco achava que alguém fosse querer a sua companhia.

Dois garotos da Sonserina de suas aulas de Poções e Defesa sibilaram para ela, como cobras, quando ela passou por seu compartimento, e Ginny sentiu o rosto corar. Um grupo de Lufos do ano de Ron afastou um de seus amigos dela, murmurando sobre o Herdeiro. Harry passou por ela e não parecer tê-la visto, apesar de ela tê-lo visto parar pelo canto dos olhos quando Malfoy e os outros alunos do segundo ano da Sonserina perguntaram se ela queria se sentar com eles; parecia que eles tinham a mesma visão. Ginny engoliu os insultos e as lágrimas ao mesmo tempo, desejando que seus irmãos estivessem ali para ajudá-la, mas feliz por não estarem; eles certamente ficariam em detenção por brigarem no trem.

— O que me diz, Weasley? — Malfoy deu um tapinha no assento ao lado dele e uma garota de cara amassada riu.

— Ginny! — Então, Harry estava lá, e Ginny não sabia se queria que o chão a engolisse ou se era grata por ele estar lá. Ele a levaria para Ron, no mínimo... Ele era legal demais para fazer outra coisa.

 _Harry, o herói_ , disse a voz de Tom. _Não que você mereça ser salva._ E ele estava certo, ela não merecia. Mas Harry estava lá assim mesmo, apesar de ela não saber o porquê; ela tinha certeza de que ele a odiava e não podia culpá-lo. Harry não olhou para os Sonserinos, mas eles zombaram dele, especialmente a loura que era a irmã mais velha de Astoria e Vivienne.

— Eu só queria dizer... você sabe... — Harry parecia um pouco envergonhado. — Que eu sinto muito.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, verdadeiramente confusa.

— Riddle te pegou na semana passada para me atingir — disse ele. — Depois de Hermione e Draco serem atacados, só sobraram você e Ron, e Ron estava comigo, então... eu... Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso tudo. É minha culpa você ter sido envolvida, e tudo por causa do Riddle... Eu só... não quero que você...

— _Você_ sente muito? — perguntou ela, perplexa e um pouco brava. Ela deu um passo para mais perto dele e ficou satisfeita ao ver que ele não recuou. Ficou menos satisfeita por terem conseguindo um público de alunos curiosos, tanto no corredor quanto os que claramente tentavam entreouvir de dentro dos compartimentos. — _Você_ não me forçou...

— Eu sei que foi Riddle — falou Harry, os olhos nos dela, e Ginny franziu o cenho. — Mas ele só fez isso por minha causa. Sinto muito que você tenha sido envolvida.

E aí Ginny entendeu o que ele estava fazendo e um rápido olhar aos alunos no corredor mostrou que parecia funcionar; todos sabiam que Harry estivera envolvido também e não tinham motivos para não acreditar nele; aqueles ao seu redor não a olhavam mais com hostilidade. Pena — que deixava Ginny igualmente desconfortável — parecia ser a expressão dominante. Mas se eles sentissem pena dela, então talvez a deixassem em paz e isso, Ginny pensou, era um presente inestimável. Ela se virou para Harry, mas antes que pudesse responder, Malfoy falou:

— Sua culpa, Potter? — zombou ele. — Meu pai disse que a culpa é dela. Que a Weasley atacou todo mundo. — Hydrus ergueu um dedo fino para apontar para Ginny, parecendo particularmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, e Ginny sentiu seu coração se apertar.

— Então seu pai claramente não sabe do que está falando — brigou Harry. — Não que isso seja novidade. — Malfoy corou num tom horrível de vermelho. — O basilisco de Riddle foi o que atacou a todos, não a Ginny, e era Riddle quem dava as instruções... a não ser que você esteja sugerindo que Ginny sabe falar ofidioglossia? — Ginny manteve os olhos nos sapatos.

— Mas o pai...

— ... estava ocupado demais tirando você da escola depois de Draco ser petrificado e tentando fazer Dumbledore ser demitido para saber de qualquer outra coisa — falou Harry.

— Ele estava na escola quando ela foi se encontrar com o Lorde...

— Não lembro de tê-lo visto — falou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Bem, é óbvio que ele não estava lá...

— É óbvio — repetiu Harry. Era desnecessário dizer que Harry estivera. Ele olhou para Malfoy por mais um momento e, quando pareceu que ele e os outros Sonserinos ficariam quietos, virou-se para Ginny e lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso.

 _Ele realmente não me odeia_ , pensou ela e sentiu sua garganta se apertar. _Não, não chore, não chore..._

— Eu realmente sinto muito por ele ter ido atrás de você — falou ele.

— Está... eu... Está tudo bem — disse Ginny, e a expressão de Harry se suavizou; não por ela ter aceitado o pedido de desculpas, mas por ela ter entrado na mentira.

— Ginny!

E lá estava Fred, com George, Ron e Lee logo atrás, e Ginny foi salva. Harry, também, parecia aliviado. Fred pegou o malão de Ginny, e Ron ajudou Harry com a gaiola de Hedwig.

— Bem que eu queria saber onde você tinha se metido — falou George, olhando duramente para Malfoy, antes de se virar para Ginny. — Temos um compartimento no fundo. — Ginny assentiu e os seguiu, entrando na fila ao lado de Harry.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

Ela assentiu e disse:

— Obrigada. Parece que eu te devo a minha reputação, além da minha vida. — Sorriu, mas não estava brincando. Ela lhe devia tudo. Harry pareceu entender e ficou desconfortável.

— Eu não sei acreditaram em mim — falou ele, usando a mão que não puxava o malão para apontar para o fim do corredor. — Eu tentei, mas pode não funcionar...

— Você ainda tentou — disse. Ele assentiu.

— Eu não... eu... er... mas eu não estava falando de Malfoy quando perguntei...

— Ah — disse Ginny.

— Desculpe, eu não sou muito bom nessas... coisas. O que eu quis dizer... você está... Como você está? — A resposta automática de "estou bem" não pareceu querer sair.

— Estou viva — disse por fim e lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso para diminuir a seriedade da situação. Harry não sorriu.

— Entendo — disse ele, e ela achou que talvez ele realmente entendesse.

 _Continua._


	41. Angry And Alone

**Capítulo Quarenta e Um**

 **Angry And Alone**

 **(Brava e Sozinha)**

— Bem-vindos de volta — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

— Você também, senhor — gritou Fred, e aplausos começaram a soar.

— Obrigado, senhor Weasley — disse Dumbledore, assentindo para ele. Ron cutucou Harry.

— Onde está o Lockhart? — perguntou Ron, franzindo o cenho para a Mesa Principal. Havia uma cadeira vazia entre Snape e Sinistra, e a falta de vestes coloridas entre eles se destacava, porque os dois vestiam preto. Harry não se importava, apesar de a cadeira de Hagrid ainda estar vazia e não gostar muito disso. Certamente ele tinha sido solto?

— Não deve ter conseguido desamassar as vestes — disse Harry, dando de ombros, e Ron riu. Harry sorriu, mas sentiu falta da risada abafada de Draco e da maneira que Hermione crisparia os lábios. Os lugares ao seu redor pareceram subitamente vazios.

— Primeiro — disse Dumbledore —, é com grande prazer que posso informá-los que a Câmara Secreta foi fechada e que já lidamos com o monstro de Sonserina. Podem voltar a se sentirem seguros na escola e não precisam se preocupar consigo mesmos, nem com seus amigos e família, apenas seus estudos e, em algumas semanas, as provas de fim de ano. — Algumas risadas nervosas soaram pelo Salão, mas a maioria das conversas parecia aliviada. — Os que foram atacados pelo monstro de Sonserina antes do feriado inesperado da semana passada continuam sob os cuidados da Madame Pomfrey e podem ser visitados antes do toque de recolher. A Professora Sprout está certa de que o tônico de mandrágora estará pronto entre o feriado de páscoa e o fim do semestre. — Harry olhou para Ron e fez uma careta; a páscoa seria dali um mês.

"Segundo", continuou Dumbledore, "é com grande pesar que informo a demissão do professor Lockhart." Harry esperara que os funcionários (ou pelo menos Snape e McGonagall) parecessem satisfeitos, mas todos pareciam tristes o bastante para deixá-lo inquieto. "O Ministério está no processo de encontrar um substituto temporário e acredita que o enviará até o fim da semana. Até lá, os alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano terão o horário da aula de Defesa livre, enquanto eu assumirei as aulas dos alunos de NOMs e NIEM." Sussurros ansiosos correram pelo Salão em resposta, e Harry não pôde evitar desejar que Dumbledore não tivesse cancelado as aulas do segundo ano; teria gostado de aprender com o diretor... Ainda assim, ficar sem aula ainda era melhor do que ter aula com Lockhart.

"E", continuou Dumbledore, "enquanto falamos dos funcionários, fico feliz em anunciar o retorno de Hagrid à sua posição. Ele estará de volta a Hogwarts amanhã." Harry sorriu para Ron. "E com esses avisos dados, acho que está na hora de comermos."

 **-x-**

— Lugar horrível — disse Hagrid, servindo uma enorme xícara de chá a Ron. — Ainda bem que saí.

— Ficamos feliz que tenha voltado — falou Harry. Ron assentiu.

— Desculpe não termos vindo te visitar antes — adicionou Ron. — Achamos que demoraria mais para encontrarem alguém para dar a aula de Defesa. — O Ministério enviara uma mulher que reconhecera o nome de Ron na lista de chamada e dito que estivera um ano abaixo de Charlie, na Lufa-Lufa. Aparentemente, ela viajara por dois anos antes de tentar se juntar ao programa de Aurores e ser reprovada no teste, acabando por ficar com uma posição que fazia isso e aquilo em outra parte do DELM.

Primeira, parecera que ela seria tão ruim quanto Lockhart; Daphne Greengrass a fizera chorar na primeira aula, e ela não conseguia chamar ninguém pelo primeiro nome além de Harry e Ron; Ron por causa de seu cabelo e de Charlie, e Harry porque... Bem, quem não conhecia Harry? Infelizmente, isso significava que ela os chamava frequentemente para responder as perguntas dela, mas pelo menos ela não os fazia encenar trechos dos livros de Lockhart, como ele fizera. E, na segunda aula, ela revisara o feitiço de desarmar que tinham aprendido no Clube de Duelos de Lockhart e dera sequência com um feitiço de tropeço, do qual Ron gostara bastante.

— Trabalho azarento, esse — comentou Hagrid. Harry, que brincava com Canino, ergueu os olhos ao ouvir isso.

— Hagrid — chamou, curioso —, exatamente o que aconteceu com o Lockhart? Os professores só dizem que ele se machucou durante a evacuação e não podia voltar...

— Não é para os alunos saberem — falou Hagrid, inquieto.

— Ah, vamos lá, Hagrid — falou Ron, igualmente curioso; ele e Harry tinham conversado bastante na última semana e tinham criado todos os tipos de teorias. — Não vamos contar a ninguém, prometemos.

— Não é para irem espalhando por aí — avisou Hagrid, e Ron assentiu. Do outro lado da mesa, Harry fez o mesmo. — Dumbledore disse que ele deve ter se encontrado com Crouch. Ele foi torturado, talvez para conseguir informações sobre você, Harry, talvez para conseguir informações sobre a Câmara. — Hagrid encolheu os ombros enormes. Harry, que parecera interessado, agora parecia um pouco enjoado; sua pele tinha um tom curioso de cinza, mas Hagrid não pareceu notar.

— Ele não... morreu? — perguntou Ron, hesitante. — Né?

— Não, não! — Hagrid balançou uma mão. — Parece que ele tentou se defender, mas a varinha falhou. O professor Snape o encontrou no dia seguinte, abalado e abatido, sem ideia de quem ele era! Ele está no St. Mungos agora — disse. — Tentando recuperar a memória, mas feitiços de memória são complicados... — Tomou um longo gole de chá e olhou para Ron. — E como sua irmã está?

— Ela está... bem, eu acho — respondeu Ron. Seu estômago se apertou de raiva, como sempre acontecia, quando Ginny era mencionada. — Pelo menos, é o que ela sempre diz quando eu pergunto, e ela não disse mais nada pra ninguém, então... — Ron deu de ombros e tomou um gole de chá, mas não funcionou, ainda estava bravo; bravo com a forma que Riddle tratara Ginny, pelo que ele quase fizera a ela, bravo consigo mesmo por não ter notado (ela era sua irmãzinha, como podia não ter percebido que ela estava sendo possuída por uma versão mais jovem de Voldemort?), bravo com Fred, George e Percy por também não terem notado, e bravo com Ginny por não ter contado a alguém antes.

Então, ficava mais bravo ainda consigo mesmo por estar bravo com ela, porque tinha visto o bastante de Riddle na Câmara para saber como o ano dela devia ter sido terrível, e não sabia se ela sequer _pudera_ contar a alguém. E bravo consigo mesmo por não ter sido capaz de perceber que ela tinha sido possuída, então será que ele saberia mesmo se ela estava bem ou não?

 **-x-**

Desde que o semestre recomeçara havia duas semanas, Ginny percebeu que entendia melhor como as coisas deviam ser para Luna. A atuação de Harry no trem tivera o resultado esperado, ou pelo menos tinha terminado com os piores rumores que tinham sido espalhados pela escola; em vez de serem abertamente hostis, as pessoas pareciam vê-la com uma mistura de compreensão pelo pouco que sabiam do que ela tinha passado e cautela com a possibilidade de haver alguma verdade nos rumores e que ela poderia acabar petrificando todo mundo ou convocando a cobra. Ou talvez todos tivessem ficado sabendo dos pesadelos através de Demelza e Georgina — suas colegas de quarto — e simplesmente achavam que ela era estranha.

As pessoas não desviavam dela nem escondiam seus amigos, como no trem, mas Luna e os dois Andrew eram os únicos que se sentavam ao seu lado durante as aulas e os únicos que conversavam com ela no intervalo, e era sempre sua família e Harry que se sentavam com ela nas refeições. Quando as pessoas a viam nos corredores, elas a encaravam e caminhavam um pouco mais longe do que andariam se fosse outra pessoa.

Ginny nunca tinha sido alguém — as pessoas a conheciam por ser uma garota ou por sua família numerosa — e nunca se importara, até agora, quando era conhecida por ser uma vítima. Ela sabia, até certo ponto, que tinha sido, mas vítima ou não, querendo ou não, ela estivera envolvida em coisas horríveis e não era... não _podia_ ser inocente... Mas que todos reconhecessem isso parecia fazer tudo mais real. Agora, Ginny desejava ser ninguém, ser como qualquer outro aluno do primeiro ano que conhecia, que ninguém notava.

Frequentemente, para sua vergonha, pegava-se sentindo falta de Tom — ou do Tom que tinha conhecido, o Tom com quem podia falar sobre qualquer coisa, do Tom que sempre tinha tempo para ela, do Tom que nunca a fizera sentir que estava sozinha. Não era algo que se atrevia a confessar a alguém, não para seus pais nas cartas, nem para seus irmãos, nem Luna, nem McGonagall — que a convidara a seu escritório várias vezes desde que o semestre recomeçara, para comer biscoito de gengibre e conversar.

Como eles poderiam entender? Como _qualquer um_ poderia entender? Se falasse algo, pensariam que ela era realmente perigosa, ou que Tom tinha a enlouquecido e ela seria mandada para os curandeiros da mente em St. Mungos.

 _Enlouquecer é uma palavra gentil para o que eu fiz, Ginny_ , disse a voz de Tom cruelmente. _E St. Mungos? Sério? Fale que sente minha falta — estou lisonjeado, aliás — e será enviada para Azkaban._

Sua mão balançou e a tinta pingou em seu pergaminho. Vergonhosamente, isso quase a fez chorar; por ainda conseguir ouvir Tom, por não conseguir escrever, por estar nessa situação por ter confiado nele, que a usara e nunca se importara. Jogou a pena na mesa, furiosa.

— Você está bem? — perguntou uma voz, e Ginny ergueu os olhos, fechando o livro que estivera lendo. Os olhos de Harry seguiram o movimento, e ela desejou que fosse qualquer outra pessoa; se fosse um aluno qualquer, ela podia brigar com ele para que a deixasse em paz e se, melhor ainda, fosse Ron ou os gêmeos, ela poderia realmente explodir com eles. Não por eles terem feito algo, mas porque Ginny precisava gritar ou ficar brava ou amaldiçoar alguma coisa. Estivera quieta havia tanto tempo que, talvez, se gritasse alto o bastante, não conseguiria mais ouvir Tom.

 _Bem que você queria_ , murmurou ele.

 _Sim_ , disse ela, cedendo — o que raramente fazia — a responder a voz. Sabia que não era Tom, afinal, era apenas sua imaginação e, por isso, estava falando sozinha. _Quero._

— Estou bem — disse, tensa. Conseguia sentir seu rosto corar e isso a deixou ainda mais brava. Harry ergueu as mãos (uma delas segurava um livro pesado) e recuou um passo, parecendo confuso.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Pelo que está se desculpando? — perguntou ela, revirando os olhos. Harry abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, ainda parecendo confuso.

— Você parecia... er... Eu não quis incomodar...

— Não está me incomodando — falou Ginny. — Queria alguma coisa?

— Eu só... vim pegar um livro? — disse ele, indicando o livro em sua mão. Parecera uma pergunta e ele não fez menção de voltar a se aproximar. — Aí eu te ouvi e pensei em vir dizer um oi... — Ele parecia incerto se tinha sido mesmo uma boa ideia.

— Olá — disse Ginny simplesmente, e Harry sorriu. Ginny sorriu em resposta, só um pouco. — Para que é o livro?

— Redação de Poções.

— Parece divertido — comentou. Ele fez uma careta e pousou os olhos no livro dela.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ele, dando um passo para mais perto. Ginny sentiu seu sorriso sumir e colocou o braço em cima do pergaminho em que estivera escrevendo, tanto para esconder sua letra vergonhosamente tremida de sua tentativa de escrever com a mão esquerda, quanto para esconder as palavras. Não gostava da sua letra normal, não depois da última vez que a vira na página do diário de Tom. Era grata pelo título de livro ( _Feitiços Avançados_ ) não responder nada. Mas sentiu a tinta começar a passar pela manga de suas vestes e olhou feio. Olhou feio para a tinta e para Harry por ter escolhido _agora_ para ter interesse no que ela fazia, em vez de em qualquer outro momento das últimas duas semanas, nas quais só fizera o dever de casa e escrevera cartas.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Só perguntei — disse ele, voltando a erguer as mãos, mas ela conseguia ver que ele estava curioso.

— Só perguntou se estou tentando reviver Tom ou algo assim? — E aí ela o observou, desafiando-o com os olhos a brigar ou se encolher ou apenas ir embora. Ele não fez nada disso.

Em vez disso, parecendo hesitante, ele disse:

— Ainda... erm... viva, então. — Parecia algo estranho a se dizer (talvez até grosseiro), até ela se lembrar da conversa que tiveram no trem.

— É óbvio — disse ela, com um pouco menos de raiva do que antes.

— Eu vou indo — disse Harry depois de alguns segundos de silêncio e virou-se.

— Espere — pediu Ginny sem pensar, e Harry se virou para olhá-la, confuso. Ginny não tinha certeza de qual era sua aparência, mas Harry esperou. — Eu não quis... Você não precisa...

— Não estou ofendido — falou Harry. — Você pode querer ficar um pouco sozinha...

— Mas eu não quero — disse em voz baixa. _Eu quero o Tom. Meu amigo Tom, não o Tom idiota e horrível que ele acabou sendo. Ou sempre foi, mas fingiu não ser._ Ela também realmente _não queria_ Tom.

— Volte para o Salão Comunal comigo, então — falou ele, parecendo incerto.

— Não posso. — Indicou o livro. — Se eu retirar, a Madame Pince pode contar pra alguém, ou Fred e George ou Ron podem ver e contar pra mãe e pro pai, ou... — Ela tinha dito demais e desviou os olhos de Harry. — Obrigada pela oferta — falou, sincera —, mas não posso. A gente se vê depois. — Harry ficou parado por alguns segundos e assentiu.

— Espero que encontre o que está procurando — falou ele, indicando seu livro. Ela não se desculpou nem o agradeceu, apenas assentiu. Harry foi embora, e Ginny, por mais que não quisesse ficar sozinha, sentiu-se aliviada; a alternativa era que ele ficasse com ela, mas aí ela não poderia ler o livro e isso acabaria com a finalidade de visitar a biblioteca. Ela achou que ele sabia disso e olhou duramente para a figura dele, que ia embora, por alguns segundos.

Então, voltou a abrir _Feitiços Avançados_ e folheou até a página dos Feitiços de Silêncio. Não podia magicamente mudar a opinião que as pessoas tinham dela, mas achava que poderia pelo menos melhorar a opinião de Demelza e Georgina tinham dela se parasse de acordá-las à noite com seus sibilos, falas e risadas. Isso _se_ — pensou, olhando tristemente para a página do feitiço — conseguisse dominar o feitiço.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários! :)

Para quem não me segue no Facebook ou acabou não vendo (ou simplesmente venha a ler daqui muito tempo, enfim): eu andei fuçando no perfil da autora e encontrei algumas fics mais curtas que acontecem no mesmo universo dessa série. A maioria delas se passa nos anos de Hogwarts dos Marotos e dão sentido para algumas das referências que o Sirius, o Remus e outros personagens fazem ao longo da série.

Então eu achei bastante interessante e decidi traduzir elas também. Não vou postar uma por semana, porque haja tempo, né? Hahaha Mas vou postando aos poucos. Uma delas já está publicada, chama Monsters Lit By Moonlight, então deem uma olhada. Quando eu postar alguma parte nova, será sempre às sextas-feiras, então fiquem de olho no meu perfil, que vez ou outra terá algo novo publicado. Nem sempre eu vou lembrar de avisar, então é só ficar de olho mesmo.

Enfim.

Até semana que vem!


	42. Misadventures

**Capítulo Quarenta e Dois**

 **Misadventures**

 **(Falta de Sorte)**

Ginny olhou ao redor do quarto para se certificar de que estava sozinha e que Demelza ainda estava no banho. Então, fechou as cortinas de sua cama e sacou a varinha. Fazia duas semanas que encontrara o feitiço de silêncio na biblioteca, mas — apesar de ter tentado sempre que possível — ainda não conseguiria conjurá-lo corretamente.

Na primeira vez, Demelza e Georgina estavam no quarto, quase adormecidas, e Ginny tinha colocado fogo nas cortinas da cama. Desde então, tivera o cuidado de só tentar quando estava sozinha, o que tinha sido muito mais fácil nos últimos dias, porque Georgina tinha ido passar a páscoa em casa.

— _Mollescum_ — disse Ginny em voz baixa, tentando acertar na entonação correta e não errar o movimento da varinha ao fazê-lo. Uma luz laranja brilhou, mas não acertou as cortinas como deveria ter acontecido. De fato, parecia não ter acertado nada. Distraída, Ginny coçou o nariz e estudou as cortinas, mas elas não tinham o leve brilho amarelo que deveriam ter. Ginny voltou a esfregar o nariz, que começava a incomodá-la.

Releu a página que copiara de _Feitiços Avançados_ , praticou o que _achava_ que deveria ser o movimento da varinha — mas, apesar de ter copiado muito bem a imagem, era muito mais difícil de aprender com uma foto do que com uma pessoa — e, então, ergueu a varinha, pronta para recomeçar. Então, algo pegajoso tocou seu queixo e, quando Ginny olhou para baixo, só conseguiu ver um monte de verde.

Ginny saiu da cama, a varinha ainda em mãos, e cruzou o quarto até o enorme espelho pendurado ao lado da porta do banheiro. A outra mão ficava indo até o nariz, querendo coçá-lo — era insuportavelmente desconfortável —, mas ela se impediu de tocá-lo ou de tocar... o que quer que fosse aquele negócio verde.

Se Ginny não fosse Ginny, ela poderia ter gritado com a visão que chegou aos seus olhos; pendurada em seu nariz estava uma meleca enorme, do tamanho do seu punho. Tom gargalhou em sua cabeça. Ginny tinha a sensação de que isso terminaria com ela na Ala Hospitalar, e _isso_ levaria a perguntas desconfortáveis sobre o que estivera fazendo e isso, por sua vez, convenceria ainda mais a mãe, o pai e McGonagall de que ela precisava se consultar com alguém. Ginny não queria se consultar com ninguém.

— _Finite Incantatem_ — disse, apesar de ter saído abafado por causa do nariz parcialmente bloqueado. Mas nada aconteceu. Na verdade, a meleca pareceu aumentar. Suas mãos ficaram paradas ao lado do seu nariz, inúteis, conforme a meleca crescia cada vez mais, deixando seu nariz dolorido e cheio de coceira; foi quando notou a caixa de lenços no criado-mudo de Demelza.

 _Machucar não vai_ , pensou, dando as costas para o espelho. A meleca começou a se mover, primeiro gentilmente, e então violentamente, como se algo estivesse viva. Tom continuou rindo, e Ginny segurou desajeitadamente o próprio rosto com uma mão e pegou o lenço de papel com a outra. Assim que o papel tocou a meleca, ela sumiu — Ginny sabia, porque voltou correndo para a frente do espelho. _O que, em nome de Godric...?_

Sentou-se em sua cama novamente e pegou a pena, desajeitada; apesar de estar praticando desde a Câmara, seu progresso para escrever com a mão esquerda era lento.

 _Melecas_ , escreveu. O professor Flitwick lhes dissera a importância da pronúncia no começo do ano escolar, com a história do bruxo Baruffio. Ginny achava que tinha tido sorte e, apesar do feitiço de silêncio malsucedido não resolver o problema dos seus pesadelos para suas colegas de quarto, tinha certeza de que ele acabaria sendo útil em algum momento. Talvez da próxima vez que Fred e George a irritassem... Não que ele estivesse fazendo muito isso ultimamente. E Bill gostava de magia estranha, então ele certamente acharia interessante, apesar de não ter como saber quando Ginny o veria ou quando ele mandaria uma carta; o trabalho de Bill costumava enviá-lo para lugares remotos por semanas.

Ginny se sobressaltou, surpresa, quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta e Demelza saiu, usando uma toalha para secar o cabelo. Ela parou ao ver Ginny, que tinha escondido o pergaminho e agora segurava apenas a varinha.

— Queria usar o banheiro? — perguntou Demelza, cautelosa, olhando a varinha em sua mão. Ginny conseguia perceber que ela estava desconfortável (talvez até assustada), e isso a irritou quase tanto quanto a fazia se sentir um lixo.

— Eu só estava... — Mas Ginny não precisou explicar, ou fingir explicar, qualquer coisa, porque alguém gritou antes de um baque soar e, por fim, várias risadas. Demelza foi até a porta e a abriu. Ginny a seguiu, curiosa. As duas espiaram por cima da grade que dava para o Salão Comunal para ver Ron num amontado bastante humilhante no pé da escada do dormitório feminino. A escada, que era um escorregador, voltou a ser uma escada enquanto Ginny observava.

— Não é que você _não pode_ ir até lá, Ron...

— Apesar de não poder — adicionou George.

— ... é que você _não consegue_ ir até lá — continuou Fred. Ginny ouvira de Demelza (antes de Demelza achar que era maluca), que ouvira de outras garotas, sobre as escadas e conseguiu entender o que tinha acontecido bem rápido.

— Você sabia? — exigiu saber Ron a Harry ao se levantar do chão. Harry estava parado ao lado de Neville Longbottom, rindo, mas balançou a cabeça quando Ron falou com ele. — _Você é o irmão dela_ — continuou Ron, esfregando as costas e olhando feio para Harry — _, ninguém vai se importar, Ron, não tem problema._

— Eu achei — Harry conseguiu dizer entre as risadas — que não teria. — Ginny não conseguiu evitar a risada que escapou ao ouvir isso e ver a expressão decepcionada de Ron. Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, e os olhos de Ron seguiram o movimento.

— Ah, brilhante — murmurou Ron. — Então todo mundo viu?

— Eu não vi você cair, mas te ouvi guinchar — disse ela, descendo as escadas na direção deles.

— Eu não guinchei! — disse Ron, as orelhas ficado vermelhas, enquanto Fred e George gargalhavam, e Harry se esforçava nobremente para manter o rosto sério pelo bem de Ron. Ginny apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o mais novo dos seus irmãos mais velhos e esticou a mão para lhe dar tapinhas no braço. Ron a afastou. — Que seja, Ginny — disse com uma carranca. — Na próxima, a gente vai jantar sem você. Não é, Harry?

— Claro, Ron — respondeu Harry; ele perdera sua luta para manter uma expressão neutra e sorria abertamente.

— Sinto falta de Hermione e Malfoy — disse Ron. — Eles são amigos muito melhores do que você.

— Draco? — perguntou Harry, ainda sorrindo, embora Ginny achasse que algo mudara em sua expressão ao ouvir o nome de seus dois amigos. — Que teria rido até ficar sem ar do que você acabou de fazer?

— Hermione, então — falou Ron.

— Ora, Ron — disse Harry numa imitação muito boa da voz mandona de Hermione —, se tivesse lido...

— ... Hogwarts: Uma História — continuou Ron numa voz aguda —, você saberia que um bruxo velho enfeitiçou as escadas... — Harry riu, e Ron balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. — Acha que eu deveria ler? Como um presente de 'feliz despetrificação' para Hermione?

— Não — falou Harry —, porque aí ela vai querer que _eu_ leia...

 **-x-**

 _Garoto,_

 _Eu tentei te chamar no espelho à tarde para responder a sua carta, mas não consegui, então decidi escrever minha resposta. Olhe para nós, escrevendo. Acho que é um sinal de como as coisas estão corridas. É estranho não te ter aqui durante a páscoa, mas, sendo justo, não estive muito em casa, também. Acho que foi a melhor decisão você ficar em Hogwarts durante o feriado; assim, pelo menos tem com quem conversar além do Monstro. Falando nisso, recebeu os ovos que Monstro e eu mandamos? Espero que estivessem bons — tem feito calor ultimamente, então espero que não tenham derretido durante o caminho. Eu devia ter colocado um feitiço de resfriamento no pacote, mas não pensei nisso._

 _Sua última carta me fez rir de Ron! Espero que ele não tenha sentido muita vergonha. Se sentiu, conte a ele que o James fez pior; no primeiro ano, ele queria subir para encher o saco da Lily, deixar uma flor ou qualquer coisa assim — naquela época, encher o saco e dar presentes eram a mesma coisa! — e quebrou o pulso quando caiu. O idiota. Pelo menos parece que Ron ficou inteiro. E sim, você está certo, eu tenho histórias das peças que pregamos no dormitório feminino. Não, nenhuma das garotas participou, antes que pergunte. Não vou te contar como conseguimos, porque você tem doze anos e lá não tem nada que te interesse por enquanto. Quando você for um pouco mais velho... bem, achará um jeito ou criará um. Tudo o que digo é que terá mais chance que o Ron — ou qualquer um dos garotos, na verdade — de conseguir subir. E isso é_ _tudo_ _que eu vou dizer; Moony ficaria horrorizado se soubesse que te dei uma dica._

 _Crouch Sr. já está acomodado em Azkaban, mas não temos novidades sobre Crouch nem Peter. Acho que eles devem ter saído do país para fugir, mas não temos como saber. O que sabemos é que eles vão tentar encontrar uma forma de voltar ao Voldemort, apesar de não saber se estão atrás dele, do medalhão ou de mais informações sobre o diário. Várias conversas estão acontecendo aqui no Ministério sobre garantir a segurança da escola — e por escola, quero dizer você, Ron e todos os envolvidos nessa história da Câmara (porque não há como saber exatamente quanto Crouch sabe sobre a Câmara). Eu ouvi o Fudge falando sobre Dementadores no outro dia, mas espero que Scrimgeour o convença do contrário; ele também pareceu achar uma ideia idiota, ainda bem. Acho que vou te manter atualizado nisso, apesar de só ter mais um mês de aula antes de você vir passar o verão em casa._

 _Enquanto isso — e, Merlin, é repetitivo ficar dizendo isso — use a cabeça e avise a mim ou a Dumbledore se vir algum rato ou qualquer outra coisa estranha. Ficar de olho no Mapa provavelmente não é uma má ideia, também._

 _A gente se fala depois,_

 _Padfoot._

 **-x-**

— Queria alguma coisa, Potter? — perguntou Snape sem desviar os olhos de sua mesa. Harry, que estivera guardando seu kit de poção o mais devagar possível para que pudesse conversar com Snape, pendurou a mochila no ombro e deu um passo para frente.

— Queria saber se tem alguma novidade sobre as mandrágoras...

— Não — disse Snape. — Não desde segunda-feira, ou a semana passada, quando você e o senhor Weasley me perguntaram três vezes cada um, nem na semana retrasada...

— Certo — falou Harry, corando. — Desculpe, eu só... No começo do semestre, Dumbledore disse que ia ser lá pela páscoa e... bem, a páscoa já passou, então...

— Você não é o único preocupado com as vítimas — contou Snape. — Posso garantir que o restaurativo será feito assim que as mandrágoras estiverem prontas, mas até lá não há muito que ser feito por eles.

— Você vai... Pode nos dizer...

— Você será informado — falou Snape, impaciente, erguendo os olhos pela primeira vez. — Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Er, não, acho que...

— Então, por favor, saia da minha sala de aula — pediu, voltando a abaixar os olhos. — Acabei de passar duas aulas com vocês e não quero passar meu horário de almoço na sua companhia.

— Certo, desculpe... obrigado...

— Saia, Potter — disse. Harry saiu e se juntou a Ron, que esperava no corredor.

— Como foi? — perguntou Ron.

— Acho que ele teria jogado algo em mim se tivesse ficado muito mais tempo — respondeu, pensativo. — _Você_ pode perguntar da próxima vez.

— A professora Sprout nunca parece se importar — falou Ron. — Mas Snape gosta menos de mim do que de você, então faz sentido ser você a perguntar. — Harry não tinha o que dizer, pelo menos não hoje; Crabbe tinha empurrado Ron contra as prateleiras de ingredientes, e Ron derrubada uma jarra caríssima de cogumelos, arruinando-a. Ele perdera vinte pontos na mesma hora e recebera uma detenção, e Harry achava que ele daria uma nota baixa à poção deles como uma punição extra. — Então, ele disse quanto tempo?

Harry balançou a cabeça e disse:

— Só que seremos "informados".

 _Continua._


	43. Hearing Things

**Capítulo Quarenta e Três**

 **Hearing Things**

 **(Ouvindo Coisas)**

Maio passou sem incidentes, mas em junho vieram as provas. Mais do que nunca, Ron sentiu a falta de Hermione. Ele também sentia falta de Malfoy — Ron queria alguém além de Harry com quem jogar xadrez e fazer piadas —, mas havia algo na época de provas que o lembrava de Hermione. No ano anterior, a forma como ela pegara no pé dele o frustrara, mas depois de vários meses sem ela, Ron realmente sentia falta das aulas espontâneas e perguntas aleatórias.

Ele e Harry tinham concordado não contar a Hermione que era época de provas — na distante possibilidade de ela conseguir ouvi-los mesmo petrificada —, mas Ron passava uma hora por dia lendo suas anotações das aulas para ela. Se ela conseguisse ouvi-lo, achava que ela gostaria disso, e se não conseguisse... Bem, era a intenção que importava e era uma boa maneira de Ron revisar. Ele achava que Hermione estaria orgulhosa.

Ele também passava um tempo lendo para Percy. Normalmente, eram apenas as principais notícias do _Profeta_ , porque Percy lia o jornal todos os dias — sempre lera — e sempre estava interessado no que acontecia no Ministério. Apesar de agora estar quase totalmente resolvido — com Crouch Sr. em Azkaban, e Crouch Jr. (e Pettigrew) terem sumido sem deixar rastros —, todo o escândalo de Crouch era exatamente o tipo de coisa que Percy teria interesse. Ron só esperava que Percy _conseguisse_ ouvi-lo, para que tivesse tempo de se acostumar com isso tudo quando acordasse.

O que, esperava, aconteceria logo. As mandrágoras tinham sido colhidas no fim de maio, e Snape estava no processo de fazer o restaurativo, e Madame Pomfrey tinha dito a Ron em sua última visita que todos deveriam acordar até o fim da semana. Eles tinham perdido todas as provas, e Ron achava que era melhor assim; Hermione e Percy teriam um ataque se acordassem e precisassem estudar... e provavelmente teriam um ataque assim mesmo quando descobrissem que tinham perdido as provas. Mas Malfoy ficaria feliz.

 _Mesmo ele sendo mais inteligente que eu_ , pensou Ron. Não se importaria de pegar o cérebro de Malfoy emprestado para as provas de Poções e de História da Magia. Poções não tinha sido tão ruim assim. Conseguira não se dar tão mal assim na parte prática — e achava ter chegado perto o bastante do tom de vermelho com sua poção cor de ferrugem — e a teoria também tinha sido tranquila. Ron, pelo menos, tinha acertado os doze usos do sangue de dragão, enquanto Harry acertara apenas nove e Neville achava ter acertado apenas sete.

— Era Glumble, o Cruel, não era? — perguntou Ron quando ele e Harry iam almoçar depois da prova de História da Magia.

— Glumble, o Horrível? — sugeriu Harry, ajeitando a mochila.

— Não, é Glyfrid, o Horrível — corrigiu Ron. — Esse eu sei... — Harry xingou baixinho, e Ron segurou a risada. — Bill nos contava essa história antes de irmos dormir. Acho que aprendi mais com ele quando era criança sem querer do que em dois anos com Binns.

— Acho que aprendi mais na noite passada do que em dois anos com Binns — disse Harry, erguendo os óculos para que pudesse esfregar os olhos. — E agora que acabou, posso esquecer tudo de novo.

— Eu já esqueci — falou Ron, sorrindo. — Escrevi o bastante para passar, com sorte...

— Mas quando é que temos sorte? — perguntou Harry. Ele não sorria e tinha ficado meio pálido.

— Verdade — cedeu Ron, desdobrando as mangas do suéter; estava frio e de repente se sentia um pouco doente. — Talvez a gente mereça um pouco de sorte, então.

— Ou talvez a gente reprove e tenha que refazer o ano — falou Harry.

— Talvez Hermione e Malfoy repitam com a gente — sugeriu Ron. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, de repente sentindo frio.

— Ou... O quê? — Harry virou a cabeça para Lavender e Parvati.

— Eu não disse nada — respondeu Parvati, franzindo o cenho. Os olhos de Harry correram pelas outras garotas, algumas que agora o olhavam. Mas, para Ron, não parecia que elas queriam falar com ele, como Harry parecia achar.

— Cara? — chamou Ron. Harry se virou para olhá-lo, os olhos arregalados e... temerosos. Isso fez Ron se sentir triste, fez seu estômago se apertar um pouco.

— Ron... — Foi tudo o que Harry disse, alarmado, e desmaiou. Ron o pegou antes que batesse a cabeça no chão de pedra. Atrás de Ron, Lavender começou a chorar, e Seamus gritou quando Neville caiu em cima de Dean, ainda consciente, mas muito pálido e quase sem conseguir se manter em pé.

Se a bagunça nas escadas atrás deles era uma indicação, Harry, Lavender e Neville não eram os únicos afetados. O próprio Ron se sentia um pouco... estranho. Doente, talvez. Talvez Fred e George tivesse colocado algo no suco de abóbora de Ron no café da manhã. Seamus foi ajudar Ron com Harry, e os dois conseguiram deixá-lo em pé novamente e fazê-lo subir as escadas. Parvati arrastou Lavender para o banheiro mais próximo, provavelmente para conversarem, e um garoto magrelo do terceiro ano escorregou por uma parede, o rosto nas mãos, enquanto seus colegas de classe faziam perguntas desesperadas.

Harry era um peso morto, e Ron se lembrou desconfortavelmente da última vez que carregara alguém assim; tinha sido Ginny, depois de tudo o que acontecera na Câmara. Dessa vez, a Ala Hospitalar parecia estar ainda mais longe e, por um momento, Ron não queria pensar nas escadas, em carregar Harry ou qualquer coisa. Soltou um pouco Harry.

— Ron, não consigo carregá-lo sozinho — disse Seamus, chutando a perna de Ron, que se balançou e ignorou o cansaço inesperado.

 _Estranho_ , pensou e ajustou Harry para que Seamus não o carregasse sozinho.

— Vocês se sentem bem? — perguntou.

— Com frio — respondeu Dean, atrás deles; ele os seguia com Neville, cujos olhos estavam abertos, mas desfocados. Ele chorava silenciosamente. Ron beliscou o braço pendurado em seu ombro para ver se Harry acordaria, mas ele só girou a cabeça.

— Um pouco estranho — respondeu Seamus. — Mas acho que são as provas, certo?

— Certo — murmurou Ron, não convencido.

Ele conseguiu retomar o controle quando chegaram à Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey não pareceu surpresa por vê-los, também; as vítimas do basilisco eram escondidas por uma cortina, como sempre, mas a maioria das outras camas estava ocupada e uma fileira de cadeiras tinha sido organizada contra a parede para as pessoas que eram afetadas, mas ainda estavam conscientes.

— É claro — suspirou Pomfrey quando viu Harry e indicou uma das camas vagas, antes de mandar Dean e Neville para as cadeiras. — Clearwater, Finch... er Finches?

— Sim, Madame Pomfrey! — Dois Monitores da Corvinal e uma da Sonserina foram até o escritório da Madame Pomfrey, enquanto ela internava um garoto magrelo da Lufa-Lufa (e o que parecia ser a Casa toda o acompanhando) e Zabini, que tinha sido acompanhado por Bulstrode e Davis.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Ron à monitora de Sonserina quando ela voltou com um bloco fino de alumínio e o passou a Seamus.

— Dê isso a ele quando ele acordar — disse ela e se virou para Ron. — O Ministério aconteceu — respondeu, crispando os lábios, e indicou a janela com a mão.

 **-x-**

 _Você foi uma tola_ , disse Tom na mesma voz cruel que passara a usar quando ela descobrira quem ele era. _Você achou mesmo que Harry Potter poderia me derrotar? A mim? Eu só tive que desaparecer por um tempo, me garantir de que ninguém desconfiasse... mas estou de volta agora, doce Ginny, e você é_ _minha_ _..._

— Vá embora, vá embora, vá embora... — murmurou Ginny, pressionando as mãos nos ouvidos, apesar de saber que não adiantaria. O gelo cobriu a grama, indo em direção aos seus sapatos enquanto observava e a respiração se condensou em frente ao seu rosto. Sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa; Tom tinha aparecido em sua cabeça no fim da sua prova prática de Herbologia e começara a falar sobre acabar com seus colegas de sala, e o jardim ficara muito frio na mesma hora, apesar de ter sido uma manhã quente.

 _Mas foi quente mesmo?_ , perguntou Tom. _Ou será que você imaginou? Como sabe se o que está vendo é real, Ginny? Como sabe que não está vivendo naquela caixinha dentro da sua cabeça, enquanto eu controlo as coisas no mundo real?_

 _Você morreu_ , disse Ginny, apesar ser óbvio que não morrera. Ele tinha ficado cada vez mais quieto com o passar do tempo — pelo menos até aquela manhã. Oh, ela ainda o tinha em sua cabeça, ainda sonhava com ele ou sobre ser ele, mas estivera... se ajustando, ou algo assim. Aprendendo a controlar, aprendendo a não demonstrar muito. Mas agora ele tinha voltado e parecia que tudo tinha sido por nada.

 _Morri?_ Ela conseguia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz e conseguia vê-lo em sua cabeça; ver seus dentes retos e brancos, e sua boca arrogante, e o brilho cruel nos olhos. _Acho que dá pra perceber que ainda estou aqui._ A parte mais estranha era que não conseguia senti-lo. Procurara em sua cabeça várias vezes e preparara-se para mantê-lo fora, para impedi-lo de tomar o controle novamente. Mas ela não conseguira encontrá-lo, tampouco conseguira calá-lo. Ginny balançou os dedos dos pés e das mãos e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, só para ter certeza de que conseguiria.

 _Você não é ele_ , disse.

 _Por que não damos uma volta?_ , sugeriu Tom. _Sair de perto da floresta e voltar para o castelo?_

 _Bem que você gostaria, né?_ , disse ela.

 _Gostaria muito_ , disse Tom. _Antes, você teria gostado de me fazer feliz, Ginny..._ Ela respondeu com uma palavra muito grosseira que ouvira Charlie usar uma vez, mas Tom apenas riu. _Não? Bem, acho que devemos voltar ao castelo._ E então ele a tomou, como há um mês. Seus membros estavam tensos, sua língua estava seca e o desespero se fez notar dentro dela. _Você é minha, Ginny._ Era exatamente como ela se lembrava.

Ginny soltou um soluço irritado e congelou quando ele ecoou pela beirada da floresta. Abriu a boca, balançou os dedos. Estava ciente de que Tom ainda falava, mas o ignorou para erguer a mão trêmula, assentindo a cabeça.

 _O que...?_ , perguntou-se, assustada, mas aliviada.

E aí uma sombra recaiu sobre ela, que ergueu os olhos para ver um Hagrid nervoso, mas gentil. A casca áspera da árvore atrás dela puxou seu cabelo quando ela ergueu os olhos. Hagrid olhou por cima dos ombros e torceu as mãos — uma delas segurava um guarda-chuva gasto — antes de falar:

— Eu te vi da minha cabana — disse ele. — É difícil não perceber com esse cabelo. O que está fazendo aqui?

— Hagrid — disse ela, surpresa por ainda ter uma voz. Tom tagarelava em sua cabeça sobre ogros e mestiços, mas não prestava atenção. — Eu... estava... — Como ia explicar sem parecer uma louca?

 _Eu vim para a floresta depois de Herbologia porque Tom voltou e eu não queria atacar mais ninguém?_

— A floresta também me acalma — falou Hagrid, olhando para as árvores escuras sobre sua cabeça. — Mas aqui fora não é o melhor lugar para estar no momento. Acha que consegue andar? — Ele lhe ofereceu uma mão enorme e ela a aceitou, permitindo que ele a ajudasse a se levantar. — É melhor voltar para a escola.

— Não acho que seja...

— Os Dementadores não podem te pegar lá — garantiu Hagrid. Ele voltou a olhar por cima do ombro, ainda parecendo desconfortável, mas continuou a segurar gentilmente sua mão.

— Dementadores? — perguntou. Ele assentiu com a cabeça enorme.

— Fudge os trouxe hoje de manhã — contou Hagrid —, para proteger a escola de Crouch e Pettigrew. — Ela ainda se sentia atordoada, com frio, enjoada e assustada, mas, de algum modo, se sentia melhor; os Dementadores explicavam o porquê de estar ouvindo Tom, por que sentia como se ele ainda estivesse em sua cabeça, mas por que não conseguia o sentir. Ele estava em sua cabeça, mas como uma lembrança ou como uma criação da sua imaginação. Ele não estava _lá_ de verdade.

Hagrid notou que ela estava instável e disse:

— Me atrevo a dizer que você não é a única afetada. — Ele apertou sua mão gentilmente. — A professora McGonagall veio aqui fora hoje para brigar com o Ministro. — Hagrid riu, e Ginny conseguiu sorrir com um pouco de esforço. — Foi uma ideia terrível se me perguntar. Eles já são horríveis na prisão, mais ainda em Hogwarts. As crianças não precisam disso. — Voltou a olhar por cima do ombro, e Ginny se lembrou que ele passara um tempo em Azkaban durante os acontecimentos da Câmara. E que, apesar do óbvio medo que sentia dos Dementadores, ele deixara a segurança de sua cabana para buscá-la. A gratidão apertou o peito de Ginny.

Eles deram a volta no castelo e quase trombaram com Fudge, que era acompanhado por três Dementadores altos. Eles se viraram para olhar para Ginny e Hagrid, que pararam; Ginny por que Tom começou a rir em sua cabeça e ela se sentia exausta de repente, e Hagrid por que ele obviamente a sentira se encolher e a ajudou a se equilibrar com uma mão em suas costas — suas costas inteiras, considerando o tamanho da mão dele.

— Ministro — disse Hagrid, mal-humorado. — Não sabia que eles — indicou os companheiros de Fudge — podiam chegar tão perto da escola...

— Não podem — disse uma voz profunda e brava, e Dumbledore passou pelas portas da frente com a varinha em mãos e McGonagall atrás dele. Seus olhos correram por Ginny e Hagrid, e sua expressão se fechou ainda mais. Ele não estava bravo com ela, achava. Mas Fudge parecia se encolher sob o olhar penetrante de Dumbledore. — Cornelius — disse, educado demais —, acredito que Minerva te pediu para me esperar nos portões.

— Ela pediu, sim, mas devia ter sido você a me encontrar lá, Dumbledore...

— Se você tivesse me avisado que viria, teria feito isso — respondeu Dumbledore, ainda educado, mas havia algo duro em sua voz. — Eu também teria avisado meus alunos das novas... — Ginny não imaginara que Dumbledore sabia crispar os lábios, mas agora imaginava — medidas de segurança. Mas sem um aviso, não pude fazer nada disso.

— Eu conversei com a Minerva há quase duas horas — falou Fudge. — Certamente você não demorou tudo isso para ficar sabendo que eu tinha chegado? Eu deveria ser sua prioridade...

— Minha prioridade — disse Dumbledore brevemente — é, e continuará sendo, meus alunos. Vários deles foram internados na Ala Hospitalar por terem desmaiado ou por de repente se sentirem aturdidos, doentes ou com muito frio.

— Sim, bem — falou Fudge, quase culpado —, é difícil ficar perto dos Dementadores, mas é para o melhor... temos que protegê-los de...

— Pettigrew e Crouch, sim — falou Dumbledore. — Entretanto, nenhum dos dois prejudicou tanto meus alunos quanto sua tentativa de protegê-los, Cornelius. — Dumbledore se virou para falar com os Dementadores. — Vocês farão a patrulha dos limites do terreno da escola e não se aproximarão dos alunos. Eles não são seus alvos. Aqueles por quem teriam interesse já sofreram o bastante. — Ginny poderia ter jurado que Dumbledore a olhara novamente. — Se eu encontrar um Dementador dentro da propriedade, eu ou um dos meus funcionários os levará para o perímetro deles. — Fudge pareceu estufar, mas Dumbledore continuou a falar. — Se saírem de seus postos mais de uma vez, eu mesmo os tirarei da escola.

— Mas...

Mas aí McGonagall chegou ao lado de Ginny e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ginny assentiu para que ela soubesse que estava bem — na maior parte — e permitiu-se ser guiada para a escola com um agradecimento murmurado para Hagrid.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. 

Mais dois capítulos e aí acabaremos mais essa fic. O tempo passa rápido, né?

Enfim! Postei mais uma fic desse universo, o nome é Furry Little Problem. Espero que gostem.

Até semana que vem!


	44. The Waking World

**Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro**

 **The Waking World**

 **(O Mundo dos Acordados)**

— Acha que devemos ajudá-lo? — perguntou Albus, cortando uma fatia da carne assada e mergulhando-a no molho. Minerva ficou satisfeita e divertida ao notar que ele não parecia ter a menor das intenções de se levantar e ajudar Fudge, apesar de sua sugestão.

— Não — respondeu Minerva, olhando para o Saguão de Entrada pelas portas entreabertas. Lá, podia ver Fudge e sua subsecretária rosada e horrível (subsecretária sênior agora que Crouch estava na prisão) tentarem acalmar os vários pais que tinham chegado uma hora antes. Sirius Black estava quase na frente, certamente deixando claro seu descontentamento.

— Sirius parece ter muito a dizer — comentou Albus, alegre. Ele, também, observava Sirius, parecia, e Minerva achou que ele devia estar feliz por não ser ele a receber o sermão, como acontecia frequentemente.

— E não é sempre que ele tem muito a dizer? — rosnou Snape, inclinando-se para pegar o pudim de Yorkshire da fôrma mais próxima. Quando ele se moveu, Minerva sentiu seu cheiro; ele cheirava a ingredientes de poção, fumaça e a umidade das masmorras. Mas era por uma boa causa; faltavam apenas alguns dias para Severus terminar o restaurativo para as vítimas de Riddle. — Especialmente quando Potter está envolvido.

Minerva olhou para o garoto em questão. Ele parecia muito melhor de quando ela o vira na Ala Hospitalar, ainda que um pouco pálido. Ginny Weasley e Neville Longbottom também pareciam já ter tido dias melhores, apesar dos meninos Weasley estarem tão barulhentos quanto sempre. Ron Weasley parecia ter mais compaixão por sua irmã e amigos do que os outros dois; parecia que nem mesmo os Dementadores conseguiam desanimar os gêmeos Weasley.

Tampouco conseguiam refrear Hydrus Malfoy; ele e alguns membros de sua pequena gangue tinham terminado de jantar e se aproximavam da mesa de Grifinória, fazendo barulhos zombeteiros. Potter, Longbottom e os Weasley perceberam e não pareciam nada impressionados. Minerva viu Ron Weasley procurar a varinha e vários outros Grifinórios — Wood e o resto do time de Quadribol — começavam a prestar atenção. Albus observava com um leve franzir.

— Fiquei sabendo que você chorou, Longbottom — disse Malfoy. Minerva achava que ele não queria que ela ouvisse, mas os alunos tendiam a se esquecer de sua audição Animaga. Achava que Severus não ouvira o que tinha sido dito, mas a linguagem corporal de Malfoy e a de Crabbe, Goyle e Parkinson deixava claro que eles tentavam começar uma briga. — E que você desmaiou, Potter. — Parkinson riu, e alguns outros alunos abafaram a risada. A maioria apenas observava, alguns interessados, outros desconfortáveis. — Ficou com medo, Potter?

— Você quer lidar com isso, ou quer que eu lide? — suspirou Severus, abaixando o garfo.

— Pode ser você — falou Minerva. — E sugiro que seja rápido, antes que alguém seja enfeitiçado ou antes que Sirius ouça o nome de Potter e venha ver o que está acontecendo.

 **-x-**

— _Onde está o bebê? Onde está o bebê Neville? — Neville olhou para o teto escuro de seu esconderijo, interessado no som abafado de seu nome._

— _Ele não está aqui — ofegou o papai. E aí o papai gritou antes de parar e tossir fracamente. Neville se remexeu no chão, assustado. Tentou se levantar, com a intenção de encontrar o papai e abraçá-lo, porque o papai gostava de abraços, mas estava escuro e o chão era esburacado, e Neville voltou a cair. Doeu, mas ele não chorou. — Ele não está aqui._

— _Mentiroso! — disse alguém em voz alta. A mamãe soluçou._

— _Mamãe. — Neville tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu ouvir a si mesmo. Tentou chamar o papai, mas também não conseguiu ouvir. Levou uma mão gordinha para sentir a boca. Talvez ela estivesse quebrada._

— _Aliás, eu gosto do nome Neville — disse a voz de uma mulher; essa era mais doce, mais profunda, mas Neville não gostou dela. — Neville Longbottom... sim, tem uma boa sonoridade._

— _Acho que ficará ótimo em uma lápide. — Era a voz de um homem, seguida por uma risada. Ele não parecia ser muito velho, mas Neville não gostava do som da voz dele, também. As tábuas do assoalho rangeram sobre ele, e alguém se moveu com passos pesados. Neville sabia que não era a mamãe; ela tinha passos silenciosos e gostava de brincar de surpreendê-lo._

— _Crucio — disse a mulher, e foi respondida por vários segundos de silêncio. Aí, a mamãe ofegou e o papai soltou um som engraçado de tosse, como se estivesse vomitando. Neville torceu para que ele não estivesse doente. — Crucio!_

Neville ofegou e seus olhos se abriram. Sentia-se pegajoso, com frio e enjoado.

— Neville? — A voz de Harry estava baixa, mas ainda o fez se sobressaltar. Neville olhou para a cama de Harry, antes de se dar conta de que ele não estava lá; sua voz viera da janela, onde ele estava sentado com a coruja empoleirada em seu joelho. Eles se olharam por longos momentos (enquanto Seamus resmungava durante o sono na cama ao lado), e Harry abriu e fechou a boca.

— O quê? — perguntou Neville.

— Eu ia perguntar se você está bem — falou Harry. — Mas... Bem, não tem motivo, né? Eu sei que não está. — Ele deu de ombros de um jeito impotente, meio apologético. — Quer um sapinho de chocolate? Padfoot que trouxe.

Neville afastou os cobertores e saiu da cama para se juntar a Harry. A coruja o olhou com seus olhos grandes e dourados, e Neville achou que ela fosse bicá-lo, mas ela não o fez; depois de alguns segundos, ela decidiu que já o olhara por tempo o bastante, olhou para Harry e escondeu a cabeça sob a asa. Neville sentiu uma pontada de inveja; Trevor não era bom para tirar conforto... De fato, Neville nem tinha certeza de onde Trevor estava no momento. Provavelmente nadando no lago ou aterrorizando o banheiro das garotas.

Harry acariciou distraidamente as costas da coruja; ele olhava para além da janela, talvez para as estrelas, ou talvez para algo que apenas ele conseguia ver. Talvez ele estivesse olhando para as figuras pequenas e escuras que flutuavam pelos limites da escola, patrulhando.

— Você também não está bem, né? — murmurou Neville, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Os olhos de Harry foram para Neville rapidamente e voltaram para a janela. — Você ouve os seus? — Harry assentiu curtamente, e seu lábio tremeu. Neville deu uma mordida no sapinho de chocolate e se sentiu um pouco melhor, parcialmente por causa do chocolate, mas também por saber que alguém entendia. Neville não queria conversar sobre isso e não queria ouvir Harry falar sobre o que ele sentia quando os Dementadores estavam por perto, mas era o bastante saber que mais alguém sentia a mesma coisa, que não era o único.

Terminaram de comer o chocolate em silêncio, e Neville se levantou e voltou para a cama.

— 'Noite — disse Harry no momento em que Ron soltava um ronco alto e Dean se debatia até seus pés estarem livres do cobertor.

— 'Noite.

 **-x-**

Hermione acordou em um lugar escuro e desconhecido e precisou se esforçar para se livrar dos seus sonhos. As vozes de Harry e Ron — às vezes direcionadas a ela, às vezes não — falavam de tudo, desde Quadribol até o que tinham aprendido nas aulas. Ela se lembrava — curiosamente — de quando estivera no primário, antes de Harry ter surgido e virado seu amigo, lembrava-se de como tinha sido solitária, entediada. Tinha sido uma sensação horrível. Mas não se sentia assim agora; de fato, mais do que qualquer coisa, ela se sentia doente, tensa e cansada.

A última coisa de que se lembrava era do reflexo do basilisco na janela da biblioteca, naquela noite em que tinha ido ler um pouco mais sobre a Câmara e seu monstro. Ela tinha sido petrificada; isso explicaria por que se sentia... bem, por que se sentia do que jeito que se sentia. E, sabendo disso... sim, ao olhar mais uma vez ao redor, pensou que devia estar na Ala Hospitalar. Era uma cama diferente da que usara ao se machucar no ano anterior ao proteger a Pedra, mas conseguia ver o escritório da Madame Pomfrey e...

— Professor! — Hermione não tinha o mesmo desprezo pelo professor Snape que Ron tinha, mas nunca achara que ficaria feliz por vê-lo. Ele se aproximou na mesma hora, os olhos escuros correndo pelas camas ao redor da sua. Hermione notou o irmão de Ron, Percy, deitado na cama ao seu lado e depois dele... — Draco?

— Deve acordar logo — falou o professor Snape, calmo. Ele ergueu um pouco a voz para chamar a Madame Pomfrey, e ela estava ao lado da cama de Hermione quase na mesma hora. Hermione olhou rapidamente para as outras camas, para se garantir de que não eram ocupadas por Ron e Harry. Ficou aliviada ao ver que eles não estavam ali e voltou a observar Draco. Ele não era tão animado quanto Harry ou Ron podiam ser, nem tão falante, mas ainda era estanho vê-lo tão parado. Perguntou-se se tinha sido estranho olhar para ela, também.

— Ele foi... — Hermione não conseguiu pensar na pergunta certa a fazer e parou, horrorizada. — Minha mochila! — exclamou. — Ela... É um basilisco na Câmara Secreta, é esse o monstro de Sonserina! É o que...

— Está um pouco atrasada no tempo, querida — disse a Madame Pomfrey gentilmente, correndo a varinha por Hermione, enquanto Snape se aproximava de uma garota que Hermione reconhecia vagamente como uma garota com quem Ginny jantava às vezes. Greengrass, apesar de Hermione não conseguir lembrar qual das gêmeas ela era.

— Atrasada... Quanto tempo eu...? — Hermione olhou pela janela da Ala Hospitalar, esperando que o clima lhe desse alguma ideia de quanto tempo passara desacordada, mas estava muito escuro para ver qualquer coisa.

— Você foi atacada em fevereiro — falou a Madame Pomfrey, estalando a língua para o que quer que fosse que o diagnóstico lhe dizia — e já estamos na primeira semana de junho, então foram...?

— Quatro meses — sussurrou Hermione.

— Um pouco menos — comentou Madame Pomfrey. Hermione não conseguia aceitar isso.

— E o Herdeiro e o basilisco...

— Não são mais uma ameaça — disse ela, para a tristeza de Hermione; ela estava sendo vaga de propósito? — Agora, como se sente, um pouco dura? — Hermione assentiu, relutante; era óbvio que fazer mais perguntas não levariam a lugar nenhum. — Consegue levantar o braço assim? — Hermione fez uma careta, mas conseguiu. Madame Pomfrey a fez tentar mover os braços e as pernas de vários jeitos e, depois, quando conseguiu, pediu que ela tentasse se levantar.

— Não consigo — disse Hermione, segurando-se na ponta da cama, triste, depois da terceira tentativa. — Minhas pernas não... aguentam...

— Não se preocupe — falou Madame Pomfrey, gentil. — Fizemos o melhor que pudemos por você nos últimos quatro meses, mas é de se esperar que você esteja um pouco fraca e dura.

— Poppy!

— Eu volto depois com algo para você comer — disse ela —, mas, por enquanto, tem suco e água na mesa. Com licença. — E se apressou em direção a Snape, que tentava lidar com as perguntas rápidas e confusas de Colin Creevey.

— A Ginny está bem? — perguntou Colin. — Ela estava comigo quando aconteceu... — Hermione observou com interesse o olhar que Snape e Madame Pomfrey trocaram, mas eles não falaram nada além de que Ginny estava bem, e aí Snape voltou a caminhar entre as camas e Madame Pomfrey mandou Colin fazer os mesmos exercícios que mandara Hermione fazer.

Hermione voltou a se acomodar na cama com dificuldade e tentou — de novo — aceitar o fato de que obviamente passara _meses_ na cama.

— Madame Pomfrey! — disse ela de repente, perplexa. A enfermeira voltou correndo, parecendo alarmada, e Snape erguera os olhos, cauteloso.

— Senhorita Granger, qual é o problema?

— As provas! — exclamou Hermione. — Se é junho... Eu perdi as provas!

— Já foi tudo resolvido — garantiu a Madame Pomfrey. — E você não precisa se preocupar. — Ela a olhou duramente, como se falasse, _agora se comporte_ e voltou para a cama de Colin.

Hermione afundou-se nos travesseiros. Não se sentia particularmente bem descansada e achava que conseguiria dormir se tentasse, mas não queria; achava já ter passado bastante tempo inconsciente. Cruzou os braços e acomodou-se para esperar; fosse para que Draco acordasse — porque não sabia há quanto tempo ele tinha sido petrificado e, por isso, ele poderia lhe contar o acontecera nos últimos meses — ou fosse para que Harry e Ron chegassem.

 **-x-**

— E... nós estávamos certos? — perguntou Draco. Ele não tinha muita certeza de que queria saber.

— Hermione — chamou Weasley de repente —, você devia ver os jornais que eu trouxe para o Percy... — O Monitor Weasley estava sentado na cama, lendo uma cópia antiga do _Profeta_ , enquanto os Weasley Um e Dois conversavam com ele. A Garota-Weasley não estava em lugar nenhum.

— Estou tentando ouvir o Harry, Ron — disse Granger, franzindo o cenho para ele. Draco acordara horas depois de Granger e, por isso (ainda que ela já conseguisse andar com a ajuda de alguém), ainda tinha dificuldade em inclinar ou virar o pescoço. Assim, ele não viu que expressão Weasley fez para ela, mas quando percebeu, Granger permitia que Weasley a ajudasse até a cadeira ao lado da cama de Percy. Draco e Potter ficaram sozinhos.

Potter, que aparentemente matara o basilisco de Sonserina com a espada de Grifinória — se fosse acreditar em Dumbledore —, conseguira destruir o diário — e, através dele, de algum modo destruíra Riddle — e, ao fazê-lo, salvara a vida da Garota-Weasley desde que ele e Draco conversaram pela última vez, permaneceu sentado. Ele olhava feio para as costas de Weasley, como se perguntasse por que fora deixado sozinho com Draco. E foi quando Draco soube que ia receber más notícias.

— Estávamos, né? — perguntou Draco, convencido pela terrível e pesada sensação em seu peito. — O pai...

— Deu o diário a Ginny — falou Potter, relutante. Ele manteve a voz baixa. — Acho que no Beco Diagonal, quando estávamos comprando os livros... — Ele não olhou para Draco, que era grato por isso, pois lhe dava tempo para controlar sua expressão.

— Como descobriu? — Draco ficou impressionado consigo mesmo por manter sua voz tão firme.

— Dobby me contou — respondeu Potter tristemente. Depois ele sorriu. — Ele estava aqui com uma esponja, sabe.

— Não estava nada — falou Draco, perplexo, mas sabia pela expressão de Potter que ele dizia a verdade. Draco não sabia se o comportamento de Dobby era afetuoso ou perturbador. Balançou a cabeça. — Você só está tentando me distrair. — O sorriso de Potter sumiu e ele não falou, pelo que Draco era grato. — Então... Ele está em Azkaban? É por isso que ele não veio visitar? E a mãe deve estar... ela estaria com dificuldades...

— Na verdade — falou Potter —, eu acho que ele está todo empertigado pela Mansão, como sempre. — A expressão de Potter era desagradável. No passado, ele sempre tentara não demonstrar o que realmente pensava do pai (apesar de Draco ter uma boa ideia), mas ou ele não se importara dessa vez ou estava cada vez mais difícil esconder.

— Ele não está...? — Draco não sabia se devia ficar satisfeito ou horrorizado. — Mas... Certamente a família Weasley...

— Ninguém sabe — contou Potter em voz baixa. — Bem... Eu, Ron e agora você sabemos, e tenho certeza que a Hermione vai acabar ficando sabendo, mas...

— Black? — Potter balançou a cabeça.

— Ele colocaria o senhor Malfoy no primeiro barco para Azkaban — contou Potter, quase desejoso.

 _E ele mereceria_ , pensou Draco, sentindo-se mal.

— A Garota-Weasley? — Potter voltou a balançar a cabeça. — Mas ela poderia ter morrido... você disse que ela quase morreu!

— Ela já tem o bastante com que lidar no momento — falou Potter, sem olhá-lo. — Além do mais, a não ser que ele realmente seja punido, não é isso que vai fazer com que ela se sinta melhor, né? — Mas Potter parecia infeliz e era claro que ele discutira consigo mesmo sobre isso (talvez até com Weasley). — Digo, se contássemos, ela teria de vê-lo livre e isso...

— Exatamente; livre? Eu não entendo...

— Draco — sibilou Potter, olhando-o feio —, é bom ver que finalmente acordou. Não, não se preocupe, não perdeu muita coisa... Ah, espera, na verdade, seu pai tá na prisão por colocar Voldemort e uma cobra enorme e assassina na escola e por quase matar Ginny Weasley... Mas fora isso, é, as coisas estão tranquilas... — Draco mirou um chute fraco no joelho de Potter (que era a única coisa na altura da cama), mas ele desviou e Draco bufou para ele. — Além do mais, ele é seu pai. Pode ser um... — Potter olhou para Draco e engoliu o que estivera prestes a dizer. — Você não pode _querer_ que ele vá pra Azkaban, né?

— É claro que não! — brigou Draco. E era verdade; não queria seu pai preso com Dementadores, não importava o quanto ele merecesse. Sabia que o pai tinha algumas opiniões intolerantes sobre sangue e magia, mas dar a uma aluna do primeiro ano algo que liberaria Riddle e abriria a Câmara... Sim, Draco definitivamente se sentia mal. Potter pareceu achar o mesmo; ele olhou ao redor, em pânico, e conseguiu passar a jarra vazia para Draco pouco antes de ele esvaziar o estômago nela.

Potter afastou a cadeira para abrir espaço para Madame Pomfrey, que correra até ali ao ouvir Draco vomitar. Draco estava vagamente ciente de ela o examinar, mas estava mais ciente da jarra em suas mãos e do gosto amargo e horrível em sua boca.

— ... algo para acalmar o estômago. — E aí Pomfrey se afastou, e Potter o observava com o nariz torcido e uma expressão compressiva.

— Eu quero vê-la — murmurou Draco. — A Garota-Weasley.

 _Continua._


	45. Things Needed

**Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco**

 **Things Needed**

 **(Coisas Necessárias)**

Ginny abriu gentilmente as portas da Ala Hospitalar e espiou lá dentro. Estava silenciosa e escura; até as luzes do escritório de Madame Pomfrey estavam apagadas. Acendeu a ponta da varinha com um murmuro e olhou ao redor; a silhueta de Draco — que se mexeu quando a porta se abriu — se materializou em seu rosto pálido e pontudo, piscando contra a luz. Todos os outros pareciam estar adormecidos; Percy podia ter sido petrificado novamente de tão imóvel e silencioso que estava, mas ele sempre dormira assim. A respiração profunda de Colin vinha de sua cama, e Hermione estava completamente enrolada em seus cobertores, com seu cabelo, espalhado pelo travesseiro, sendo a única forma de identificá-la. O professor Flitwick grunhia durante o sono.

Ginny entrou na Ala Hospitalar e fechou a porta com um clique baixo, antes de caminhar até a cama de Draco, um pouco incomodada com seu olhar. Não tinha certeza do que ele queria consigo; eles eram amigáveis um com o outro — ou tinham sido antes de ela ter sido possuída e deixado Tom atacá-lo —, mas não imaginara que ele fosse querer sua visita. E Harry tinha dito ser importante — fosse lá sobre o que ele queria conversar com ela —, mas Ginny ainda não sabia o que era, a não ser que ele quisesse culpá-la por tudo. O que era possível, supôs; Harry e Ron não escondiam as coisas de seus amigos, e ela tinha certeza de que Draco e Hermione sabiam de tudo sobre ela, Tom e a Câmara.

Ginny não falou nada ao se aproximar; ele tinha a chamado, então decidiu que ele podia começar a conversa. Mas ele não falou, não imediatamente. Ele usou a mão para indicar a cadeira ao lado da cama, e Ginny se sentou, relutante; ficar em pé significava que podia fugir mais rapidamente se fosse preciso.

— Foi meu pai — disse Draco sem olhá-la. Seus olhos, quase prateados sob a fraca luz da varinha, estavam fixos no cobertor.

— O que foi ele? — perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho. Não tinha certeza sobre o que ele estava falando, mas, por seu tom, sabia que não era algo bom. Puxou os joelhos contra o peito.

— Aquele dia no Beco Diagonal, na livraria, eu acho... ele deve ter colocado no seu caldeirão...

Ele continuou falando, mas Ginny não ouviu o resto; ouvira o bastante para saber sobre o que ele estava falando. O diário. O senhor Malfoy tinha lhe dado o diário naquele dia no Beco Diagonal, porque... porque ele podia, porque ele era um _monstro_. Nunca achara que poderia odiar alguém tanto quanto odiava Tom, mas estivera errada. O senhor Malfoy agora era o segundo, se não estivesse empatado em primeiro lugar, e ela estava tão _brava_ e tão... bem, _magoada_. O que ela tinha feito a ele para merecer tudo pelo que passara? Por que ela? Fora por causa de sua família ou ele só passara por ela e decidira que ela seria o suficiente? Ela achara que um de seus pais deviam ter comprado o diário de segunda mão, como um presente para ela, sem saber o que ele era, mas o fato de que alguém conscientemente _escolhera_ fazer isso, que alguém deliberadamente soltou Tom em Ginny e na escola...

E todo o sofrimento que Malfoy a fizera passar desde o começo do semestre, lhe contando quem era nascido muggle em voz baixa ou perguntando se ela precisava de ajuda para consertar a Câmara depois de Potter tê-la destruído, só para descobrir que o pai ele, o pai de Draco, estava por trás de tudo... Ele soubera? Ou ele fizera esses comentários sem saber o que realmente acontecera?

— Garota-Weasley? — A mão de Draco em seu joelho a assustou. Ginny notou um som estranho, meio soluçado, meio ofegado, e percebeu, depois de alguns segundos confusos, que era ela. Puxou o joelho para tirar a mão de Draco e o olhou, furiosa. Ele era tão parecido com seu irmão e seu pai, exceto pelos olhos; ah, eles eram da mesma cor que os do senhor Malfoy, mas eram mais suaves, mais gentis. E preocupados no momento. Ginny perguntou-se qual era sua aparência e sentiu-se acalmar um pouco. Não era com Draco que ela estava brava, apesar de ele parecer temer exatamente isso.

Mas seu pai... O senhor Malfoy não estava ali para ela... Bem, ela não sabia o que faria se ele estivesse ali. Talvez tentasse procurar algo horrível nas vagas lembranças de Tom para amaldiçoá-lo; os únicos feitiços que Ginny conhecia eram do primeiro ano, com a exceção dos feitiços domésticos que vira a mãe usar, seu feitiço de meleca — que ela ainda precisava testar em outra pessoa — e o feitiço de silêncio que _finalmente_ conseguira conjurar na semana anterior. Ou talvez pudesse abrir mão completamente de feitiços e magia e apenas socá-lo... Mas ele era muito alto para que ela alcançasse seu nariz pontudo e idiota... Talvez ela o acertasse com a vassoura mais antiga e pesada de Charlie.

E aí o estômago de Ginny se contorceu desconfortavelmente ao tentar aceitar, mais uma vez, que o senhor Malfoy deliberadamente causara isso tudo a ela, possivelmente por nenhum motivo além de querer ou poder. A voz de Tom estava silenciosa em sua mente, talvez percebendo que não havia nada que pudesse dizer para que ela se sentisse pior.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Draco em voz baixa. — É... é algo horrível o que ele fez... — Sua boca era uma linha fina e triste, e ele abaixou os olhos.

— Sim — disse Ginny, tensa. — É mesmo. Para a escola e para todos nela. — _E pra mim._

Draco não a olhou; em vez disso, ele assentiu para os joelhos. Ginny não tinha mais nada a lhe dizer, não no momento, e achou que ele também tinha acabado de falar. Ela se levantou.

— Achei que você precisava saber — resmungou Draco.

Ginny assentiu duramente, não confiando em si mesma para falar. Não tinha certeza se precisara saber — saber não a curaria, não mudaria o que acontecera —, mas era uma resposta para _como_ tinha conseguido o diário... E o porquê, até certo ponto, apesar de achar que nunca saberia se tinha sido algo tão simples quanto o senhor Malfoy não gostar dela e de sua família, ou se tinha sido algum outro motivo, um mais sinistro, ou se sequer existia um motivo.

Ela não falou, nem Draco, ao ir embora.

Mas ela não voltou para sua cama, nem para a Torre de Grifinória. Ela foi para o banheiro felizmente vazio de Murta, sentou-se apoiada na parede ao lado das pias e chorou silenciosamente.

 **-x-**

— Bom dia. — Draco não ficou completamente surpreso por sido Severus a ir visitá-lo. Ergueu a mão num tipo de aceno quando seu padrinho se aproximou da cadeira que a Garota-Weasley tinha se sentado havia algumas horas e sentou-se. — Assumo que saiba que todos vão embora amanhã.

— É óbvio — respondeu. Sua cama era a única ainda ocupada; as outras vítimas do basilisco tinham sido dispensadas no começo da manhã para irem arrumar suas coisas ou tinham ido embora com suas famílias. Draco, sem saber se devia pegar o trem ou se seus pais ou Dobby iriam buscá-lo, tinha ficado. A presença de Severus significava que tinha tomado a decisão acertada, achou.

— Quer ir com eles?

Draco, distraído de seus pensamentos sobre o pai, ergueu os olhos e perguntou:

— Eu tenho escolha? — Severus inclinou a cabeça e juntou as mãos sobre o colo.

— Se achar que precisa de mais tempo para se recuperar ou se a Madame Pomfrey achar que ainda não está na hora de te dar alta, é claro que você continuaria na escola.

— Eu andei até o banhei hoje cedo — falou Draco. — Astoria ainda não conseguia andar, mas a levaram para casa.

— Black concordou em recebê-lo se você precisar de... tempo — disse Severus em voz baixa. — E, é claro, você é sempre pode ficar comigo.

— Por quê? — perguntou, desconfiado; Severus sabia o que seu pai tinha feito e por isso oferecia atrasar seu retorno para a Mansão?

— A última vez que você viu seu pai, vocês brigaram — respondeu Severus no mesmo tom. — E como ele ainda não te visitou, duvido que vocês tenham tido a chance de fazer as pazes. — Houve um momento de silêncio, e aí Severus soltou um bufar baixinho. — Pela expressão em seu rosto, estou certo. — Draco forçou seu rosto a ficar inexpressivo e encontrou os olhos de Severus, desafiando-o a dizer mais alguma coisa. Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando Draco falar.

— Ele está com medo — disse Draco por fim.

— Desculpe?

— O pai — falou, lutando para manter sua voz firme nessas palavras. — É por isso que ele não veio me visitar. — _Ele sabe que Potter sabe ou suspeita, mas ele não sabe o que me falaram desde que acordei._ Draco não tinha certeza de como lidar com isso, não tinha certeza se queria gritar com o pai por tudo o que ele tinha feito, por todas as pessoas que ele quase matara, ou se queria nunca mais vê-lo nem falar com ele. Apertou os dentes para que seu maxilar não tremesse.

— Você o culpa? — perguntou Severus, franzindo o cenho. Draco engoliu e assentiu. — Concordo que ele deveria ter fechado a escola depois de Granger e os outros terem sido atacados — falou, cauteloso —, mas ele realmente acreditou que você estaria seguro. Foi idiotice, mas não foi mal-intencionado...

 _Mentira_ , Draco pensou, entediado, apesar de Severus não saber disso.

— Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele não teria se importado — falou curtamente. _E ele só achou que eu estaria seguro porque ele fazia parte disso tudo._ Não que pudesse dizer isso para Severus. Draco nunca saberia, achava, se o pai tinha se comunicado com Riddle durante o ano. Não _achava_ ser o caso, mas não havia como ter certeza.

Severus não respondeu, e Draco sabia que isso significava que ele concordava.

— Me conte sobre a Garota-Weasley — pediu Draco depois de um momento. — Ela estava aqui na noite passada e ela estava... diferente. — Ele quase não reconhecera a criatura ansiosa e brava que o visitara. Era óbvio que os acontecimentos a mudaram e, apesar de ter esperado que a confiança dela houvesse diminuído e que ela estivesse um pouco mais quieta, não esperara que houvesse perdido o bom humor. Seu temperamento aparecera rapidamente, mas não tinha sido o temperamento rápido a explodir e rápido a gritar e se vingar que vira n'A Toca e no Salão Comunal. Tinha sido uma raiva mais sombria e fria.

— Potter não te contou? — perguntou Severus.

— Um pouco — respondeu. E Potter contara. Mas Potter também era distraído, e Draco queria outra opinião. A visão de Severus seria precisa. — Mas ele falou que era algo com que ela devia lidar, então não queria falar muito. — Potter não tinha dito isso abertamente, mas fora essa a impressão que Draco tivera. Isso, e Potter não quisera dizer quão mal ela estava, porque ele provavelmente achava que Draco culparia a si mesmo e ao pai.

— Talvez ele não esteja errado — falou Severus. — Perguntou a ela?

— Posso ser um Grifinório, mas eu tenho tato — respondeu, irritado. Severus inclinou a cabeça levemente, parecendo divertido. — Eu quero saber.

— A possessão raramente deixa uma mente como ela era antes, e a mente de uma criança é muito mais frágil do que a de um adulto. Suas faculdades mentais parecem estar normais, baseado em sua habilidade de andar e falar, e o seu processamento de informação também está funcionando... Ou pelo menos funciona tão bem quanto antes, baseado no seu desempenho em aula e nos resultados de suas provas.

— Sim, mas como ela está? — perguntou. _O que o meu pai fez?_

— Eu nunca tive uma conversa de verdade com a garota, tampouco lhe dei muita atenção — respondeu Severus, olhando para Draco. — Ela tem ajuda de outras pessoas e, portanto, não é meu problema. Ela é minha aluna, e nem isso até setembro. — Draco olhou feio para Severus, que não pareceu incomodado. De fato, ele parecia curioso. Draco achou que ele queria perguntar algo, mas não o fez. Em vez disso, ele se levantou e esticou as vestes. — Agora, quer voltar para casa ou quer alguns dias a mais aqui ou na casa de Potter ou Weasley?

— Eu vou com a minha família — decidiu.

Severus escondeu bem, mas Draco sabia que ele estava surpreso. Na verdade, Draco adoraria alguns dias a mais sem lidar com seu pai — e nem queria pensar se a mãe soubera ou não —, mas teria que o ver em algum momento e tinha coisas a fazer na Mansão. Seu pai precisava ser punido.

 **-x-**

— Vou comprar sorvete para você quando isso acabar — disse Padfoot pelo canto da boca. Ele estava no banco ao lado do de Harry, os braços esticados, e a mesma expressão dolorida que Harry achava ter no rosto. — Prometo.

— Acho que um sorvete não faz isso tudo valer a pena, Sirius — falou Matt, esticando-se para a fita métrica. — Eu pediria uma vassoura nova, Harry.

— A Firebolt vai ser lançada mês que vem — comentou Harry, sorrindo para Padfoot.

— Não há nada de errado com sua Nimbus — retorquiu Padfoot antes de olhar feio para Matt. — E pare de dar ideias.

— Eu concordo com o Matt — rosnou Marlene, entrando na sala em vestes de uma cor de mostarda. — _Eu_ quero uma vassoura de corrida por isso, Sirius.

— Você está... er...

— Parecendo uma banana — disse Marlene, afastando o cabelo do rosto. — Acho que vou tirar minha folga do trabalho e voltar na manhã...

— Agora — disse Andromeda, voltando para a sala. — Acho que preto para você, Harry, e talvez azul-marinho para você, Sirius, para combinar com Marlene...

— Azul-marinho? — perguntou Matt a Harry só com o movimentos dos lábios, e o garoto deu de ombros; não via azul-marinho em lugar nenhum.

— Não um belo tom de mostarda? — perguntou Padfoot, os lábios se torcendo.

— Não seja tonto, é uma cor horrível — falou Andromeda. — Essas vestes são só para marcar o corte e o tamanho. — Marlene pareceu se acalmar ao ouvir isso.

— Mas você disse que é em agosto? — Andromeda voltou sua atenção para Madame Malkin, que acabara de entrar com uma caixa de tecidos, e assentiu. — Preto não é uma boa ideia para o menino então, pode estar um pouco quente.

— O preto é tradicional — falou Andromeda.

— Porque a Dora é bastante tradicional — murmurou Padfoot. Matt tossiu para esconder uma risada, e Harry sorriu, mas as mulheres não pareciam ter ouvido.

 _Sorvete e depois a Toca_ , Harry disse a si mesmo, enquanto Andromeda e Madame Malkin começavam a fuçar na caixa de tecidos e o erguiam em frente ao seu corpo. _Sorvete e depois a Toca..._

 **-x-**

Molly acenou a varinha para a pia para que a louça fosse lavada e olhou para fora da janela. Seus meninos e Harry eram meros pontinhos no céu sobre o pomar, mas conseguia ouvi-los de onde estava. Sorriu carinhosamente e olhou para o relógio. Seu sorriso morreu quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Ginny ser aberta e o som de passos no patamar. A curandeira da mente, uma mulher magrela de cabelos grisalhos e óculos quadrados, apareceu na escada.

— Chá? — ofereceu Molly.

— Não, obrigada, Molly, é melhor eu ir.

— Como foi? Ela está... melhorando?

— Obviamente não há muito que eu possa fazer por ela fisicamente, com as leis sobre Legilimência em crianças — disse a Curandeira Merberry com um sorriso triste. — E ela ainda não está confortável para falar sobre isso... problemas de confiança, é claro. — Molly assentiu, engolindo para se garantir de que sua voz não tremesse quando falasse.

— Ela disse qualquer coisa?

— Conversamos sobre ela não ser culpada pelo que aconteceu, e eu tentei me garantir de que ela saiba disso, mas... Bem, é difícil saber. Acho que ela certamente se beneficiaria de sessões extras, mas depende dela e de você...

— Conversarei com Arthur sobre isso — respondeu Molly, assentindo. — E com Ginny, é claro. — Apesar de não achar que Ginny gostaria mais da ideia do que gostara antes da visita da Curandeira Merberry.

— Fico no aguardo de sua coruja — falou a Curandeira e permitiu que Molly a acompanhasse até a porta.

Depois de ela ter ido embora, Molly se escorou no balcão e suspirou, tentando decidir se devia ir ver como sua filha estava ou se devia lhe dar espaço. A louça já estava lavada, o que era uma pena; a distração de lavá-la a mão lhe seria boa. Em vez disso, contentou-se com olhar dentro do forno — e tirar os bolinhos de fruta seca para esfriá-los — e ir ver se a roupa já tinha acabado de lavar.

Quando voltou, uma cesta cheia de roupas em mãos, Ginny estava na cozinha, tirando um bolinho fumegante da fôrma. Ela ergueu os olhos quando Molly entrou, a expressão impossível de ser lida. Molly sempre achara que ter uma filha seria fácil, mas descobrira que, apesar de Ginny ser muito parecida consigo em algumas coisas (ela herdara o temperamento de Molly e a habilidade de se fazer ouvir quando tinha uma opinião), elas eram muito diferentes, e que frequentemente era mais difícil de lidar com Ginny do que com seus irmãos. E, ainda que fossem próximas, elas não tinham o relacionamento que Molly tivera com sua mãe, no qual não existiam segredos, no qual tudo era compartilhado. Isso era dolorosamente óbvio, especialmente desde o fim do ano escolar.

— Geleia ou manteiga, querida? — ofereceu Molly, indiciando o bolinho nas mãos de sua filha.

— Manteiga — respondeu Ginny, hesitante, e sentou-se à mesa, enquanto Molly buscava a manteiga. — Por favor.

— Como foi... Conversar com a Curandeira Merberry ajudou? — Ginny só deu de ombros e pegou a faca de manteiga. Molly ainda não conseguia ler sua expressão. — Quer que ela venha te visitar de novo?

— Não — respondeu Ginny.

— Por que não? — Molly se sentou na cadeira em frente a sua filha, e Ginny encolheu os ombros; era claro que ela tinha percebido que Molly não desistiria até que tivessem conversado sobre isso.

— Porque eu estou bem — falou Ginny, olhando para seu bolinho.

— Está?

— Não estou? — desafiou Ginny, erguendo os olhos.

— Eu não sei, Ginny, por isso perguntei — suspirou Molly. — Você quase não falou comigo ou com seu pai sobre isso...

— Eu já disse, eu não lembro muita coisa — falou ela em voz baixa.

— ... a professora McGonagall disse que você não conversou muito com ela também, e a Curandeira Merberry...

— Não vale o dinheiro que vocês estão pagando — falou Ginny simplesmente. — Eu não quero conversar com ela.

— Ela tem... um preço acessível — falou Molly, e Ginny bufou, zombeteira.

— Ela _não_ tem.

— Ginny...

— Eu perguntei — contou Ginny. — Não podemos pagar por ela.

— Se você a quiser, Ginny, daremos um jeito — falou rapidamente. — Posso assar algumas coisas para vender na feira de domingo do vilarejo se for preciso, e vamos depender mais do nosso jardim por um tempo, mas não deixe isso impedi-la, se é o que você precisa. — Nem sempre tinha sido fácil, mas Molly e Arthur nunca tinham permitido que seus filhos ficassem sem o que precisavam, e ela certamente não começaria a fazer isso agora. Se Ginny precisava ver uma Curandeira da Mente, fariam funcionar. Molly tinha até desistido da última edição do Semanário das Bruxas e usado o dinheiro para participar da loteria do Ministério.

— Eu não lembro de muita coisa — falou Ginny, firme. — E não preciso falar do que lembro. T... O diário me obrigou a fazer algumas cosias horríveis, mas não fui eu e não foi minha culpa, e agora já acabou. — Não havia nada na voz ou na expressão de Ginny que fizesse Molly achar que ela mentia, mas seus instintos maternos lhe diziam para não acreditar nela. — Obrigada pelo bolinho — falou.

— Não tem problema, querida. — Molly se ouviu dizer. — Quer mais um?

Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu pela porta dos fundos, provavelmente para ir ver o que meninos estavam fazendo. Molly supôs que isso era bom; pelo menos Ginny não ficaria sozinha no quarto. A porta se fechou, e Molly se serviu de um bolinho, os olhos indo para o relógio.

O ponteiro de Arthur apontava para _trabalho_ , assim como os de Bill e de Charlie; o de Percy, Fred, George, Ron e o seu apontavam para _casa_. O ponteiro de Ginny, como fazia desde fevereiro, apontava para _perdida_.

 **Fim.**

 **N/T:** E é isso. Mais uma parte dessa história maravilhosa concluída com sucesso!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e aos que comentaram. Semana que vem a próxima parte, Impose, começará a ser postada. Fiquem de olho!

E não deixem de me contar o que acharam desse final!

Até mais!

PS: Já ia me esquecendo... Quem quiser o PDF dessa fic, me manda um e-mail em serena(ponto)bluemoon(arroba)gmail(ponto)com. No assunto, coloquem o título da fic que vocês querem (se quiserem a série toda, é só colocar "série innocent", se quiserem só esse, é só colocar "Identity" e qualquer combinação possível das partes já publicadas).


End file.
